


Most Prized Possession

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 189,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge.  Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.





	1. The Wronged Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> This story contains adult content (sexual situations) and is intended for mature readers only.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: The labyrinth characters do not belong to me, this piece of fiction is written purely for fun, not profit. This story is rated NC-17 for later chapters.  


* * *

The immense throne room was deathly quiet. At first glance one might assume that the room was empty, as the wall sconces and candelabras had been extinguished many hours ago. The only source of illumination was the silvery moonlight that streamed in through the solitary window. The revelry of scores of inebriated goblins had long since ceased and there was not a slobbering laugh or malicious snicker to be heard. The room however, was not empty.

If one waited long enough for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, they might make out a lone figure seated at the far end of the deserted room perched on a solitary throne, with its crescent shaped back fashioned from wood and adorned with rich fabric. In truth, it was a very lucky thing that not another soul was present in that room, for the lone figure was the Goblin King, and at the moment he was brooding over his situation.

Jareth, King of the Goblins slumped lazily in his seat. He rested his troubled chin on his fist as he restlessly tapped the end of a riding crop against his booted foot. His pallid face wore a tormented expression and his mismatched eyes seemed to stare through the dark void that was his throne room.

It happened six years ago. It was ancient history, yet he still avoided retiring to his chambers until he was completely exhausted, so that he wouldn't be bothered with dreams of what could have been.

The cause of his turmoil, as ridiculous as it would seem, was a mortal human girl that had been little more than a child the night she turned his world upside down.

In order to understand his predicament, one would have to know a few things about this melancholy sovereign. For one, he alone had absolute rule over his kingdom, which over the years had caused him to become rather spoilt and very used to getting his own way. Secondly, as keeper of the labyrinth and wielder of a very formidable magic, he considered himself invincible when it came to contests of will and intellect, so one could imagine that he would be a very sore loser, especially when it was a young mortal that had bested him at a game of his own design.

Jareth had had plenty of time to stew in his defeat, and now he had come to several conclusions as to how he had been beaten. His first mistake was that he had underestimated Sarah Williams. Where countless other mortals would have happily accepted their dreams for the small price of losing an annoying sibling, Sarah had been adamant about getting her baby brother back, even if it meant sacrificing her own dreams to do so.

The second, and perhaps more serious mistake on his part, was that he allowed the girl to get to him. It wasn't completely surprising, considering that the girl was quite lovely, even in her extreme youth. Then there was her tenacity and refusal to be swayed, which only made her all the more appealing.

What disturbed Jareth above everything else, was that he completely blew it during their final confrontation. He was certain he would have won if it hadn't been for one thing; he didn't want to let the girl go, and that had been his undoing. It was only at the end, after it was too late, that he realized that he had done the unthinkable, and had actually become infatuated with the mortal. Her indifference and rejection was a fatal blow to his pride, had eaten away at him for the past six years.

As she started to recite the magic words, he had tried to tell her that it didn't have to end that way, but he hadn't given his suit enough thought, and of course, after his trickery with the peach that made her forget everything (almost), she naturally assumed that everything he said was simply another attempt to stall her. Thus, she said the words, despite his pleas for her to stop. It never even occurred to her that the offer might be legitimate. Apparently she didn't care enough to question his motives. He should have sent the babe back sooner, maybe then she would have listened, maybe then she would have understood.

She cruelly finished the incantation, thus banishing him from her. Not only had she wounded his pride by besting him, but she had simultaneously cast him into a state of misery. His loneliness, which until then had gone unrecognized in a state of ignorant bliss, was now consuming him. There was only one solution to the debacle he now found himself in, and the plan had already started to form within the storm of his turbulent thoughts.

He would get her back.

He would have his revenge, and in the end she would belong to him. He would lure her back to the underground, since he could not just barge back into her world without cause. And when he did, she would get what was coming to her.

You reap what you sow.

She would learn what it felt like to be rejected and humiliated, and only when she begged for mercy, having tasted the bitterness of ultimate defeat, would he be able to bring himself to forgive her.

The bitter monarch produced a crystal, balancing it on his gloved fingertips. What he saw made his mouth twist into a sinister grin. It looked like his scheme was about to be set into motion even sooner than he thought.  



	2. The Wronged Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah Williams filled her hands with the icy water from the faucet and rinsed her sun-bronzed face. She looked up to meet her own bright hazel green eyes in the small dorm bathroom mirror that hung on the blue tiled wall just over the tiny sink. Her silky dark hair hung past her shoulders, still damp on the ends. She was wearing a faded gray tank top that had the word "Hartford" embossed in dark gray block letters across her chest.

Her makeshift pajamas also consisted of navy blue mesh soccer shorts. Her long legs were tan and she had stopped bothering with slippers a long time ago. As she applied her whitening toothpaste to her toothbrush, she heard her roommate's melodious voice coming from the adjacent bedroom they shared, "Hey Sarah can I borrow one of your books?"

Without a second thought Sarah replied, "Sure, just grab one off my book shelf."

Kayla's blue eyes scanned the shelf of paperbacks when one book in particular caught her eye. It was a small, red leather-bound book, and the flash of the gleaming gold letters captured her attention. The title was simply stated in bold letters.

The Labyrinth.

No author, and no fancy images were printed upon the cover.

There was a momentary silence as Sarah began brushing her teeth, then the familiar voice asked, "What's this Labyrinth book about?" Sarah's motions ceased instantly. She froze, trying to ignore the cold dread that crept up her spine. It was ridiculous, the whole thing had happened almost six years ago. If it even happened. Despite the Underground's seeming realness, she often wondered if it had all been some elaborate dream concocted by her overactive imagination. She had to let go of her suspicions and stop living in the past.

Sarah took a shaky breath and replied, "Nothing...just an old fairy tale..."

Kayla responded, "A fairy tale? Cool. Mind if I read it for a bit before I go to bed?"

Sarah tried to suppress the jitters that were plaguing her insides as she spit into the sink. She wiped her mouth and face with her towel and walked into their room determined to not let what was most likely a vivid fantasy control her life. "Suit yourself...just do me a favor and DON'T read it out loud."

Never hurts to be prudent, she mused to herself.

Kayla flipped through the book, noticing to her dismay there were no pictures on the inside either, "Why not?"

Sarah grabbed her latest copy of Cosmopolitan and flopped down on her own bed and replied rather testily, "Because I'm tired of hearing that stupid story, that's why."

Kayla shook her head and mused, "You're in a mood lately...What are you on the rag or something?"

Sarah turned on her side, opening the issue to the agony column, "No, I'm just stressed over these stupid midterms."

Kayla sighed, "Yeah, tell me about it. I'm not even going to bother studying for Organic Chem. I'm gonna fail anyway, so why waste a perfectly good weekend studying?"

Sarah didn't say anything and just nodded. Kayla shook her head without even glancing at Sarah, "I don't know why you read that trash. They just keep rehashing the same articles over and over...How to drive a man crazy...How to turn him on...Male sex secrets...same shit, different issue."

Sarah ignored her criticism and murmured absently, "I like reading the agony columns. People are such freaks, makes me feel...normal." Kayla just shook her head and began reading the small red leather bound book.

Less than a half hour later Sarah was half asleep as Kayla was engrossed in the young heroine's first encounter with the Goblin King. Kayla didn't even take her eyes off the book as she mused aloud. "Sar, this book's not bad. Sort of funny though, the way they describe the princess, she sounds sort of like you." Sarah nodded in her slumber and murmured something unintelligible.

Kayla read on, and after a few minutes she gave a low whistle and giggled, "Hey, the Goblin king sounds mighty fine."

Sarah stirred at the comment and sleepily demanded, "What?"

Kayla laughed, "The goblin king...he sounds hot."

Sarah was suddenly fully awake, but she wasn't alert or fast enough to stop what came next.

Kayla turned her head towards Sarah and said jokingly, "Mmmmm...I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now."

It was as if Kayla had spoken the words in slow motion, but there was absolutely nothing Sarah could do to stop them.

Immediately the lights in the room blinked out and Sarah heard the ominous low rumbling of thunder nearby. In a sheer moment of panic Sarah tried to scramble to her feet and get to Kayla. In her haste, she tripped over Kayla's free weights and went sprawling onto the floor with a resounding, "Owwww...ommpf!" Sarah's body screamed in pain and protest as she forced herself on her hands and knees.

As she brushed the dark strands of hair out of her face, lightening flashed illuminating Kayla's now empty bed.

Sarah felt her strength leave her, and it was replaced by cold raw fear. Her eyes had already glazed over with stinging tears as she frantically searched Kayla's side of the room through the darkness.

Her voice broke as she forced the word out in a choked whisper past her trembling lips, "...Kayla?" Sarah suddenly felt the distinct sensation of being watched as all the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. Sarah clung to false hope as she turned her eyes slightly to her right praying she would see Kayla's bare feet complete with her silver painted toenails.

Instead her eyes fell on a pair of black leather boots braced shoulder's width apart. Her mind reeled in panic protesting the sight before her very eyes, "No! no no no no no, this isn't happening!"

But it was.


	3. Object of Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah frantically rose onto her knees, sitting back on her heels as her eyes trailed slowly and reluctantly up his imposing frame. The black leather boots went to his knees. Upward her eyes drifted, over dark gray breeches that left little to the imagination. Her gaze darted higher still, over a mahogany leather waistcoat, cinched low, exposing a pristine white poet's shirt. His shirt was slightly open at the throat, revealing the amulet that hung in place against his alabaster chest.

His arms were crossed menacingly, his hands covered by black leather gauntlets. It was the termination of her gaze's journey that was the most agonizing. His mouth was fixed in the very arrogant smirk that had tormented her dreams, and his cold mismatched eyes hadn't changed at all...they were the very same ones that had haunted her for the past six years.

He was exactly as she remembered him. The same wild unruly platinum hair, that same haughty expression, however as familiar as he was, his realness, his proximity, his magic scent like winter air just before it snows, seemed twice as devastating now that she was no longer a child, because she knew that this time, there was no chance that her imagination had simply run away with her.

And just as Sarah was thinking that the situation could not get any more precarious, his voice cut through the darkness. The sultry sound of it caressed her ears, as he drawled, "Hello Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes against the surge of dread caused by the sound of his voice and swallowed, searching herself for even the smallest bit of strength as she struggled to regain her composure. Slowly she opened her eyes, fixing them on the object of all her dreams and nightmares, and demanded in the firmest voice she could manage, "Where's Kayla?"

The Goblin King grinned at her as he came out of his casually arrogant stance to stalk closer. Sarah swiftly got to her feet, choosing to ignore the pain that shot through her knees from her earlier fall. His smile was clearly predatory as he replied, "Really Sarah, I would have thought you'd have learned by now."

Sarah winced at his words, "She's in the castle isn't she?"

Jareth looked over the mortal standing before him and it didn't escape her attention that his eyes lingered on her chest before dropping to her exposed legs. His eyes made their way back up to her face as he remarked, "How very astute of you."

Sarah clenched her fists together as she raggedly breathed in a voice that broke, "Is she to become a goblin?"

Jareth lowered his head in contemplation, as he began to walk around her in a circle. His eyes were fixed on her as he smirked, "No. Your friend is an adult, capable of making her own decisions, and I do not transform adults into goblins."

Sarah held her breath as she demanded, "What will become of her then?"

Jareth seemed to consider her question and quipped, "To be honest I haven't quite decided..." His eyes held hers as he added, "...but I can promise you that it won't be pleasant. What shall I do with your precious...Kayla, was it?"

Stinging tears blurred her vision as she begged, "Please...let her go. She didn't mean what she said!"

Jareth tilted his head to the side in a mock gesture of regret as he replied, "I can't do that Sarah. She wished herself away to me...she spoke the words, it doesn't matter if she meant them or not. What's said is said. Your friend is not some helpless child..." His gaze drifted over her form again as he added, "and neither are you."

Sarah wasn't even listening at this point, all her thought was bent on finding a way to make Jareth bring Kayla back.

And there was only one way that she knew of.

The labyrinth.

Sarah raised her chin and tried to sound determined as she replied, "Alright...I'll play your game. I did it before, I'll do it again."

Jareth held up his gloved hand, "Ah determined and brave Sarah...I'm afraid things have changed this time. Your friend wished herself away. You cannot save her by solving  
the labyrinth. In fact, this has nothing to do with you. I suggest that you forget her."

Sarah could do nothing to stop the stream of hot tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. This was all her fault. If she hadn't let Kayla read that book. Hell, she should have burned the damn thing the day she got back from the underground, but something prevented her from doing so.

No, this DID have something to do with her, she was sure of it. Jareth was bitter that she had bested him. He had to be. Somehow, someway, this had been orchestrated by him, she would stake her life on it. He wanted something. The fact that he was here now was proof of that.

Sarah blinked and resolved to do whatever it took to get Kayla back safely. She took a deep breath and countered, "She is my best friend. I can't forget her. So tell me...if not the labyrinth, then what must I do to get her back?"

Jareth considered her question and pulled a crystal out of thin air, "You could take this. Then you will have no trouble forgetting your friend." A slight smile graced his face as he added silkily, "...and you'll have your dreams."

Sarah turned her face away as if the very sight of the orb repulsed her, "Not a chance. I turned down your gift before and I have no problem doing it again. I want Kayla back, safe and sound. Now...What. Must. I. Do?"

The crystal burst into thin air as he disappeared with it. He reappeared directly behind her and brought his mouth close to her ear as he chided, "Such formality. You really do like to get right down to business. Well, seeing that I am feeling generous, and once upon a time you proved to be a worthy opponent, perhaps we could bend the rules a bit and negotiate."

Sarah shuddered as his warm breath drifted across the side of her neck. With him standing so close she couldn't think clearly. Fighting the urge to shiver she quickly took a step away from him and stammered "Fine...we negotiate...but I have to know that she's alright."

Jareth's eyes locked with hers as he slid into her view again, "Very well."

Suddenly Sarah and Jareth were standing in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City. Sarah glanced about frantically and saw that Kayla was kneeling in the center of the room in the indented center of the stone floor. Her wrists were secured together behind her back with crude rope and goblins of all shapes and sizes were swarming all around her.

Kayla looked up to see Sarah on the other side of the room and her voice rang out in panic, "Sar, What's going on? What are these things?"

Sarah wiped at her eyes and tried to run to her friend, but a strong hand caught her by the arm and held her back. Sarah tried to make her voice sound calm as she yelled back, "It's alright Kayla. I'm going to get you out of here. They're just goblins. Stay still and they won't hurt you."

Jareth pulled Sarah back and impatiently began, "There you've seen her...Now..." He waved his hand and all activity in the room ceased as all the inhabitants of the room disappeared. Only herself and Jareth remained, "Let's get down to negotiations shall we?"

Sarah glanced about in confusion, "Where'd she go?" Jareth was growing annoyed, "She's in the oubliette...I assure you she's perfectly safe."

Sarah was still confused as she added, "And the goblins?" Sarah looked up to find that Jareth lounging on his throne. "They are a distraction when it comes to negotiations, so I've sent them elsewhere. Now, let's discuss how you can get your friend back."


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest as she suddenly became aware of her lack of appropriate attire. She was still dressed in her scant makeshift pajamas. This place gave her the creeps and she wanted this over with as quickly as possible, "Fine...just tell me, what must I do?"

Jareth pursed his lips as he absently tapped his crop against his thigh and began, "The way I see it is...Your friend belongs to me. You want her released. If I am to release what's rightfully mine, I must be offered something in return."

The whole situation was already making Sarah very uncomfortable and very nervous. What does he want? She really had no idea, and the endless possibilities left her blood running cold. She swallowed, her throat felt terribly dry. There was only one way to find out. Apprehensively she asked, "Well, what could I offer you, that you would want?"

He turned his attention away from the crop that he was tapping against his leg as his eyes locked with hers. She felt his gaze take in her form, seemingly scrutinizing her body. Sarah's mind reeled under the implications. She dared not even think about the endless possibilities of what he might request. When he looked back up his eyes were dark with some unspoken emotion. Against her will, she felt herself start to tremble.

He thought a moment before he began, "You realize that upon my whim, countless horrors await you friend...and this time no magic words are going to save her. I will have possession over her for eternity."

Sarah knees nearly buckled at this and she cried rather desperately, "What must I do?" Jareth appraised her state of distress.

Her fear was real enough. His usual haughty yet amused mask gave way to an expression that was very serious and very cold as he suggested, "You could take her place. If you were to give yourself over to me, I could send Kayla home." Sarah struggled to not faint or bolt, for at that moment she wasn't sure which she was more likely to do.

He stood up as she sunk to her knees in despair, standing was now too great an effort. He gazed down upon her as he continued, "I might even make it rather easy on you."

Sarah looked up at the Goblin King standing before her and was truly afraid as she realized that no matter what he demanded of her, she would have to agree. She had to because she cared for Kayla with all her heart. Kayla had done what her father, her mother, her step mother, even Toby never could...she had understood Sarah completely, and loved her unconditionally as only a best friend could.

Sarah swallowed her tears and looked up at Jareth. Fate could certainly be cruel. Jareth saw that he had her attention and he elaborated, "If you agree to pledge your life to me for one year, I will release her. But you will be held to your promise...and you'd belong to me completely during your stay. This means that you'll be bound to obey me and you must accept me as your sovereign and remain here, under my rule."

Sarah's mind seemed to being going in a billion directions at once. One year, versus eternity, that part didn't sound too unfair, but it was the belonging to and obeying Jareth part that scared her out of her wits, but still what could she do? She decided she had to at least milk as much information out of him as she could before she agreed to any of his terms. She had to at least be sure what she was getting herself into.

She swallowed and asked in a wavering voice, "What exactly do you mean I'll be bound to obey you?" Jareth smirked and raised his brow, he knew she'd demand more of an explanation, "What I mean is that the powers of the underground will bind you to me, so it will be impossible for you leave or escape and if you refuse to obey my command, our agreement is null and void...The powers of the labyrinth will reverse our deal...you go back home and Kayla stays under my control forever."

Sarah visibly paled at the news, Jareth couldn't help but smile as he added, "It's only one year Sarah. If you simply remain here with me, and do as you are told, you will be free to return home after the year is up, and as I am feeling particularly generous, I give you my word that I shall reorder time, so it would be as if no time had passed at all aboveground while you were here."

Sarah considered his proposal and quickly countered, "How do I know that you'll hold up your end of the bargain? What guarantee do I have that you'd send me home at all?"

Jareth pursed his lips for a moment before he replied, "A deal is a deal Sarah. If we agree, then the conditions are set and the rules must be obeyed...that is how things work here...I expect you should understand that as well as anyone." Sarah eyed him suspiciously and he added, "Think Sarah. Can you honestly say that I ever went back on my word?" Sarah thought for a moment and found to her dismay that he was right. He may have been a crafty opponent, but he had never actually lied to her.

Sarah lowered her head, what could she do? It was only one year of her life and no matter how miserable Jareth made her life while she was here, she'd still be free to leave in the end. In truth it was a small price to pay to save her best friend from an eternity of imprisionment. Sarah clenched her jaw in defeat.

Jareth saw her internal struggle and smiled, knowing that he had already won. Sarah looked up into his face, she could find no evidence that he wasn't being truthful, but this was the Goblin king, and she trusted him about as far as she could throw him, which wasn't very far. Still what choice did she have? Sarah shuddered at the thought of allowing him control over her, but she was trapped. There was no other way.

She met his eyes and replied so that he could just barely hear her, "Fine. Done." The rich sound of his laughter was more than she could stomach. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that he wouldn't prove to be villain that she dreaded he could be. After he'd had a good laugh, he drawled, "Ah Sarah, I always knew you could be reasonable."

Jareth then produced a crystal and held it out to show her. Kayla was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. Sarah eyed him suspiciously and said, "How do I know that's not just some illusion?" The crystal burst and Jareth held out a gloved hand, "If you insist on being such a skeptic, then here, see with your own eyes."

Sarah tentatively placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his other hand about her waist pulling her against him as they disappeared. She barely had time to let out a startled cry before they reappeared in her dorm room. Just as he promised, Kayla was there sleeping peacefully on her bed. Jareth still held Sarah about the waist as he whispered, "Satisfied?"

Sarah nodded, afraid to speak for fear that she'd break down again. It broke her heart to know that this was the last time she'd see Kayla for a whole year, not to mention her family. Jareth was almost moved by the misery that was reflected in her pretty face...almost.

He lowered his mouth closer to Sarah's ear and softly whispered, "Then it's back to my kingdom we go then." Sarah took one last longing look at her friend as she and Jareth started to fade. She clung to the Goblin King out of fear and weakness as she breathed, "Goodbye Kayla, I'll see you in a year." With that Sarah's world dissolved into darkness.


	5. Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

When Sarah came to she was lying on her side. The first thing she realized was that Jareth was no longer holding her. Next, she realized that her surroundings smelled musty and she was laying in something prickly. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to get up. It was a dank dim place, lit only by scarce candlelight. She glanced around and found herself in a small cell complete with rusty bars to keep her in. The filthy floor was covered in straw, which was not pleasant on her bare feet.

To her relief she discovered that she was at least alone in the cell, but she still had no idea where she was. She noticed a tiny slit window high in the stone of the wall. If she stood on her tip-toes she could just barely see out. I looked to be the goblin city. She concluded that she had to be somewhere in the bowels of the castle, the dungeons, no doubt.

How fitting.

She certainly wasn't expecting her time here to be a party, in fact she was fairly certain that Jareth planned on making the next year of her life as miserable as possible. Considering the alternatives, being alone in a dungeon cell wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her.

She could have woken up in Jareth's bed. She shook her head banishing the thought as quickly as it came, but with it other possibilities occurred to her. What was to stop the Goblin king from dragging her into his bed, if he so chose, even if just to demonstrate his power over her. She knew he was a rat, but would he sink that low? In truth she knew almost nothing about him, perhaps that was what intimidated her most...that as her adversary he remained a mystery. Though it was intimidating, she couldn't deny that it held a certain amount of allure as well.

From day one Jareth had both excited and terrified her. Although she'd never admit it to his face, he did seem to embody all that she found enticing, physically at least...but he was so cold. Terrifyingly manipulative and confident, and she assumed that he was most likely possessive as well.

There was no doubt in her mind that Jareth harbored much resentment towards her for besting his labyrinth. In fact, she was pretty sure this whole situation was some plot of revenge that he had concocted. She supposed she couldn't really expect otherwise from him, but it didn't exactly please her that she would be stuck in this drafty rat-trap for a year just because the almighty Goblin King was a sore loser.

Sarah dusted herself off and as she did she was reminded that she was wearing what she normally wore to bed. She felt a chill seep into her bones, as the dungeon was drafty and damp. She rubbed her arms with her hands as she hugged herself for warmth. She stepped close to the bars, peering out to see the rest of the dungeon. She noticed many other cells, but they were all empty. The place was lit by sconces on the walls except for the corner to the left of her cell.

And that's when she saw him.

Jareth stood in the corner just on the other side of the bars on the edge of her cell. He was leaning against the wall with one foot propped up against the wall behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest and a predatory smile graced his lips as he watched her startled reaction from the shadows. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed him.

She covered her mouth as she caught her breath, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that...you nearly gave me a heart attack." He merely smiled as he pushed off the wall and strode up to the bars. Sarah dropped her eyes to the filthy floor as she thought that he must be just bursting with joy to see her locked in this tiny cell, freezing, and barely clothed.

Jareth grasped the bar with one hand as he rested his chin on a cross bar. He looked down at her and asked, "So what do you think of your new home?" Sarah felt the urge to cry again but why give the pompous ass the satisfaction? She finally shrugged and replied, "I guess this is about what I had expected...still...I suppose it could be much worse."

Jareth smiled, seemly satisfied with her answer, "I'm glad you think so. But I assure you...these accommodations are only temporary."

Sarah scowled, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Jareth smirked as he overtly let his eyes wander over her body, "I'm not sure, but you'll be able to make up your own mind soon enough." With that he turned away from her to leave.

With a surge of anger Sarah spat, "Well try not to make it too long, It's damn freezing down here."

Jareth stopped at her caustic remark just long enough to glance over his shoulder at her and reply, "Yes, so I've noticed."

Before Sarah could fire another comment back, Jareth simply walked away. And with a snap of his fingers a blanket appeared about a very shaken and angry girl's shoulders.

Sarah had no idea how long she had been sleeping when the two goblin guards appeared at the door of her cell. The large ring of oversized keys clanked loudly and the rusty hinges of the door groaned, jolting the sleeping girl into awareness. The larger of the two goblins was dressed in full body armor and he none too gently prodded her with the blunt end of his spear as he announced, "On your feet there girly, his majesty wants a word with you."

Sarah groggily managed to climb to her hands and knees before she slowly got up and stretched. Her back and shoulders ached from sleeping on such an uncomfortable surface and her knees were sore from her previous fall in her dorm room. At least Jareth had provided her with a blanket so that she wouldn't freeze but she guessed that had only been so that she wouldn't die of pneumonia.

"Can't annoy someone when they are dead", she thought begrudgingly.

Once she was standing, the guards quickly grabbed her hands and tied her wrists together behind her back with crude rope. Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the short stocky goblins and demanded in an annoyed tone, "Is that really necessary?" The goblin just grunted irritably and gave her a hard shove, her cue to start walking.

The goblins led her down a dark and narrow stone passage and then dragged her up a huge spiraling stone staircase. Just when Sarah was sure she would collapse from exhaustion, they shoved her out into a wide hall with vast high ceilings. To her left she recognized the large ornately carved oak doors. She was fairly certain she was about to be brought into the throne room.

Her captors pushed her forward and one of them tapped on the door with the butt of his spear. The doors swung open and Sarah was forced inside. Sarah struggled slightly as the goblins grasped her upper arms tightly and forced her forward. Sarah's limp hair hung in her flushed face as the goblins brought her before their king.

Scores of goblins were running about, engaged in all sorts of disturbing displays of mischief. Directly in front of her in the middle of it all, sat Jareth on his throne, like the calm in the middle of a storm. As they neared him, the goblins tightened their grip, forcing her closer to the throne. Sarah twisted her shoulders violently and snapped, "I'm going, I'm going...Get your filthy little hands off me!" During the commotion Sarah had also managed to flash an angry glare at the Goblin King.

Jareth couldn't help but be amused by her show of defiance. So the hot-tempered side of her personality had prevailed over all these years. The goblins lost their grip on her but only for a moment as more goblin guards quickly rushed forth to help subdue her.

Many pairs of rough little hands forced her to her knees as she heard a goblin voice hiss, "On yer knees before his majesty, if yer know whats good for ya." Sarah continued to try and shrug them off but the sheer number of them overpowered her, and she was finally forced to kneel before Jareth.

Jareth rose, noticing that Sarah's face was flushed and she was breathing heavily as a result of her struggles. Her expression was fierce and he had to admit that she was rather beautiful when she was angry. As Jareth stood at his full height the goblins fell silent as he stated, "Leave us."

A burly goblin stammered in protest, "B...But your majesty..." Jareth grew irritated, and barked, "Out, all of you! Now!" Terrified goblins flew in all directions and in less than a second the room was empty. For a moment Jareth said nothing as he regarded the girl who was now kneeling before him.

Sarah was tempted to rise out of sheer disrespect, but her knees hurt, and her neck and shoulders were also sore, so she decided it was wiser to conserve her energy and stay put. She silently stared at his boots. They were by far much less intimidating than his face.

After a moment of silence she grew uneasy. Why wasn't he getting on with it? Then an idea struck Sarah. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable, and he was biding his time so he could watch her squirm. That would be just like him to draw out her uncomfortable misery for as long as possible before he would reveal whatever miserable plan he had in store for her.

The thought of such nerve infuriated her. Well she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was intimidated. Bravely, she glanced up at him. She would have loved nothing more than to smack that arrogant smirk right off his face. Finally, no longer able to endure his silence and scrutiny, she spat, "I realize that I beat you last time, but come on! Are the ropes really necessary?"


	6. The First Display of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

In truth, the coarse ropes were rather tight and they had begun to chafe the delicate skin of her wrists. Sarah risked another glance at him, only to find that the bastard had the nerve to look amused. He ginned wolfishly at her and drawled, "I might remove your restraints...IF you show me that you intend to respect my authority."

Sarah felt her eyes widen at his audacity, in spite of herself. She shook her head and hissed, "And exactly what gesture of respect am I expected to exhibit?" Jareth seemed to ponder the matter a moment before his mouth curved into a triumphant smirk. He slowly lowered himself onto his throne and drawled, "Come here."

Sarah tried to ignore the panicked voice in her head that warned for her to stay put. Endless possibilities of what he would demand of her flooded her mind.

It took all of her nerve to make her knees move as she shuffled closer to him. Jareth seemed pleased that she had chosen to obey. He let his eyes roam over her body as she knelt before him, her worried eyes cast to the floor. He took in the sight of her firm breasts. It was obvious that the girl wore nothing underneath the scant top. He dropped his eyes to her bared legs noticing for the second time that her thighs were well toned.

His appraisal did not go unnoticed by Sarah and she struggled not to let her trepidation show. Instead, she met his intense gaze with a fierce one of her own. Jareth smirked arrogantly and his voice dripped with confidence as he ordered, "Now...kiss my boots."

Sarah's expression changed from angry to dumb-founded in an instant. Her eyes widened as she protested, "Excuse me? You can't be serious?!"

Jareth leaned forward slightly, grinning viciously as he replied, "Oh, I assure you, I am quite serious." Still she made no move to obey so he added, "Do you wish for me to remove your restraints or not?"

Sarah sighed and the sound held a tone of disgust. Jareth warned, "Surly, such a task is trivial compared to an eternity of enslavement for your precious friend."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Fine!" She quickly ducked her head down, her lips just barely grazing the top of his left boot as she kneeled back up again.

Jareth was enjoying the petty torment far too much to let her get off that easy. He chided condescendingly, "Ah - Uh..." Sarah sighed and shot him a very annoyed look as he grinned and insisted, "Sarah, that is a pathetic show of devotion. Now d performing any task I deem fit o it again, like you MEAN it."

Her shoulders were really beginning to ache so she chose to humor him, even though he was a royal pain in the ass, so long as it would get her damn hands free. Without another word of protest or sigh of annoyance, she lowered her head, more reverently this time, as she firmly pressed her lips to the leather of one boot before bowing to the other also gracing it with a tender kiss.

As Jareth watched her something burned in eyes as his breath caught in his throat. He had no idea that so subtle of an act of submission would affect him so. He just barely managed to regain his composure, slipping back on that cold mask of indifference as she rose back up to a kneeling position.

He immediately noticed that her cheeks were hot with either embarrassment or anger. Jareth rose from his throne, pulling a tiny dagger from his belt as he cut the ropes from her wrists. Sarah quickly rubbed her wrists and rolled her shoulders in relief as he resumed his position on the throne.

He indicated a chair that had materialized behind her, "You may sit." Sarah was tempted to stay on the floor just to piss him off but her desire to sit comfortably won that dispute. Once she was seated, Jareth began, "I have decided that while you are in my castle you will act as my personal assistant. You duties will include acting as my personal scribe as well as attending my personal needs."

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face at the mention of personal needs. What the hell did that mean? To her that sounded like it could be anything from doing his laundry and preparing his food to bathing him. She pushed the that idea right out of head as she stammered, "Your...personal needs?"

Jareth smiled coldly, "Yes. Running errands, tending to my clothing, arranging meals, serving as my escort when it is required of you...in a nutshell performing any task that I ask you to do."

The words any task echoed in her mind, and it took a great deal of effort to keep her state of alarm hidden.

Jareth didn't seem to notice that she was barely listening as he continued, "I'll have the goblins take you to your quarters, so that you may rest and bathe if you wish, then you may join me for dinner and we'll get started with your training."

Sarah's head perked up when she heard "rest and bathe" but she cringed at the thought of sharing a meal with him...and training? He made it sound as if she was his new pet, and that irked her something awful.

Interrupting him, she jeered, "And what if I don't feel like eating with you?"

Jareth considered her bold query and replied, "Well, you can take your supper in the bog then."

Sarah dropped her eyes. On second thought having dinner with him didn't sound so bad. She felt him staring at her so she reluctantly raised her head, "No...I'll pass. I...I'll come to dinner."

Jareth smiled victoriously before she chanced a stolen glance at him and quietly protested, "...but I have nothing to wear. These are the clothes I sleep in. I...I'm not even wearing shoes."

Jareth overtly looked her up and down, grinning as he mused, "Yes, I'm aware of that."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and remarked coldly, "Oh I see...you find it funny. Well I'm not laughing. It's drafty in here, and my feet are freezing."

His mismatched eyes met hers as he flatly stated, "I will have some appropriate attire brought to your room."


	7. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Jareth snapped his fingers and a small goblin rushed into the room. The tiny creature bowed low at the King's feet as he ordered, "Crag, escort Sarah to her room." The little goblin puffed his chest out with importance before he bowed again and replied, "Right away, your majesty." Sarah got up as the goblin gestured for her to follow him. Once they had left, Jareth went to see about clothes for Sarah and the dinner that would be prepared.

As Sarah followed Crag out into the great hall she began to breathe easier. Just facing the Goblin King again was difficult enough, having to speak with him and answer to him was exhausting. The whole situation made her extremely nervous and kept her on edge. He just exuded the sort of casual confidence that left her feeling weak and exposed.

What arrogance to make her kiss his boots, and how pathetic was she, that she had actually done it? Her face flushed for a moment as the adrenaline rush from her encounter with him finally started to subside.

He absolutely infuriated her, but strangely enough he fascinated her as well. She felt a sort of nervous excitement whenever he was near, leaving her insides in knots. Every time she looked at him she couldn't help but be moved by how strangely beautiful he was, which was so distracting when he made her so angry that she had to keep her defenses up.

God those eyes, she thought to herself...

She shivered, wondering how on earth she was going to survive through dinner.

So far, nothing completely horrendous had befallen her, aside from the humiliation of having to kiss his boots, but no harm had actually come to her, which made her even more wary.

He was planning to take his revenge on her, of that she was certain, she just didn't know exactly when the nightmare that would be his wrath, would begin.

Sarah followed Crag up what seemed like an endless winding staircase. She wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk to her or not, but since Jareth was nowhere in sight she thought she might as well try. "So your name is Crag?"

He glanced sideways at her, "Yeah...that's right." She smiled sweetly, "I'm Sarah."

He nodded his head and squawked, "I know who y'are lady. You're the girly who solved the labyrinth and beat 'is Majesty..." He suddenly looked about as if he expected to be reprimanded before he quietly added, "But we're not 'sposed to talk about that." Sarah nodded in understanding as he added in a whisper, "None of us 'sposed to talk about it. Makes King Jareth frightfully mad."

Sarah looked down at the small goblin as she replied, "I bet it does. Tell me is Jar...er the King in a bad mood often?"

Crag lead her along a dimly lit corridor as he replied, "Yessir, the King's been on a short fuse for a long time now. Hmmm, 'bout since you won 'is game, but ah, he's been a 'lil better since you came back..."

Crag suddenly stopped as if he'd said too much. Motioning to the door in front of them he remarked, "Ahh 'ere we are. Dis is your room girly..."

Sarah opened the door and peeked in. The room was lit by several wall sconces, and there was a candlestick that was left burning on the lone dresser.

The room was small and austere, having only the barest necessities. There was an unadorned bed on a very plain wooden frame, and a single dresser also made of wood. There was a small wood burning fireplace and a simple dressing screen, and next to it was a small vanity. In one corner of the room there was an ancient looking claw-footed tub that had already been filled with steaming water. Behind it was a wooden stand that held a bowl and pitcher next to a small door, which Sarah guessed had to be the water closet. The room was so unpretentious that she was surprised that Jareth would even have such a room in his castle.

What she found the most intriguing was the large ornately carved door on the other side of the room that seemed terribly out of place in comparison to the modest style of the rest of the room. Sarah quickly walked over to it and asked Crag, "What's in here?"

Crag quickly replied, "His majesty's private chamber."

The blood completely drained from Sarah's face as she nervously inquired, "What?! What does he need a door to my room for?!?"

Sarah plopped herself on the bed, feeling as though she was about to have a panic attack. Crag nervously explained, "Well, you are to be his majesty's personal assistant...so you need to be nearby."

Sarah held up her hand, "Nevermind...I don't want to know any more."

Crag clamped his beak-like mouth shut and headed out to the hall as he mumbled, "I leave you 'ere, I'll come for you when it's eatin' time."

Sarah flopped back on the bed and called, "Thanks Crag..." After he was gone she added in a whisper, "...for leading me to my doom." The mattress of her bed was crude, seemingly stuffed with feathers, but it was comfortable at least, and although the plumbing left much to be desired, things could have been a lot worse. As modest as the room was, it retained a cozy quality. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so terrible. At the very least she was getting out of her midterms.

Then she reminded herself that Jareth's bedroom was connected to hers by means of a single door, which appeared to have no lock on her side.

Great, just great.

She paced nervously for a while, stopping every time she thought she heard something. Eventually she wore herself out and decided stressing over it wasn't going to help any, so she resolved that she would just have take up the matter with Jareth and find out exactly what he expected of her.

Sarah eyed the tub, thinking that nothing would be better than a nice hot bath, and the water in the tub did look pretty hot. Sarah was torn between her desire to feel the hot cleansing water against her skin and her fear of Jareth storming in. While she would be absolutely horrified if he the aforementioned Goblin King did make an unexpected appearance, she was drawn by the promise of the hot water alleviating her sore limbs.

In the end, her need to feel clean and rejuvenated won out over her fear. She dragged the dressing screen between the door to Jareth's room and her bathtub...just in case. A few moments later Sarah had discarded her clothing on the floor and was washing herself with a form of liquid soap that she had found in a small glass bottle by the tub. As she lathered the stuff on her skin she realized that it smelled like fruit...peaches actually. She shook her head and fumed, the arrogant bastard certainly did enjoy his petty torments.

The tub was quite deep so she reasoned that even if his royal highness decided to show up uninvited, she wouldn't really be all that exposed. She just made quite sure to keep the surface of the water covered with foam.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Jareth gazed into a perfectly round, flawless crystal orb. As the image of Sarah reclining in her bath came into focus, a slow deliberate grin formed on the monarch's face. The lovely girl's skin was flushed from the heat of the water and her rich dark hair tumbled over her creamy shoulders.

He could scarcely contain his jubilation that he finally had Sarah in his grasp. At long last revenge would be his. The best part was that he had an entire year to toy with her, and his mind was just brimming with ways to humble and humiliate her. As the crystal vanished, he had already made up his mind that he would not wait a moment longer to start tormenting her. He rose from his throne and vanished.

As much as Sarah was enjoying her bath she was hesitant to linger for much longer in the water. She had no idea when Crag was planning to come back for her, and she wanted to be clothed when he arrived. And where the hell were the clothes Jareth said he would provide? Sarah brushed her hair away from her face and sunk down into the water, totally submerging herself.

When she resurfaced she smoothed her drenched hair back away from her face and blinked the water out of her eyes. That's when she heard the sound of something clinking against the stone floor. She looked over the rim of the tub to see a crystal roll out from under the bed. Her eyes widened in fear as the small round object stopped at the edge of the tub. It could mean only one thing. Jareth.

She frantically made an attempt to sink low in the water and cover herself as the Goblin King materialized in a dramatic shower of glitter. She gaped at him, horrified by his sudden and unwelcome appearance. She could tell by his casual stance and his satisfied smirk that he had purposefully chosen to appear at such an inopportune time. Sarah thought to herself, lotta good that dressing screen did...what the hell did he even bother giving me one for?

His eyes raked over her form as a slow sinister smile spread across his face. The fact that he had the gall to stand there gawking, while looking so smug, kindled an angry flame deep within her. Her fierce green eyes challenged his as she spat, "Do you mind?!? I'm taking a bath!"

His mocking grin did not fade as he countered, "Yes...so you are." Sarah was overcome with debilitating nervousness at his intrusion, but she could not appear shaken. That's what the bastard wants.

Luckily she was a good actress, and she caustically replied, "So what, are you above knocking before you just barge in on someone?"

He chose to ignore her remark as he draped some clothing over her bed and drawled, "I was generous enough to personally bring you some suitable attire. You could at least pretend to be grateful."

Sarah watched with fury as he turned, letting his eyes stray back to the tub again. She sunk lower in the water with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to avoid his inquisitive gaze as she fired back, "Fine I'm grateful, now leave."

Jareth tilted his head to the side, admiring the furious and dripping wet girl that dared speak to him in such defiance. He strode closer, his boots sounding on the stone floor. As he reached the side of the tub he bent down resting a gloved hand against the rim as he leaned over her.

Sarah had never been more terrified in her life. His face hovered dangerously close to hers. She held her breath. She had no idea what he intended to do. His expression and posture oozed casual confidence as he softly replied, "I think you have much to learn Sarah. This is my castle, and as I am King, I will go where I please and do whatever I like. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be for you."

His eyes lowered to her full pink lips, they had slightly parted in startled surprise. Sarah wracked her brain for some comeback, some cruel insult, but none came, and all she could do was dumbly stare up at him in surprise, praying that he wasn't about to do what she thought he might.

Very slowly, the Goblin King lowered his mouth, his lips only inches from hers. Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared up into his ethereally beautiful face. His haunting mismatched eyes locked with hers as he breathed, "For now you belong to me Sarah. You'd do well to remember that."

Sarah froze at the terrible realization that some traitorous part of her was longing for him to try and kiss her. It was a sickening feeling, her body at such odds with her head. How was he so adept at making her into such a tangled mess of emotions? Nervousness, anger, fear, and elation seemed to be twisting her guts, and the resulting effect left her weak and disoriented.

Jareth sensed her turmoil and then it happened. He moved his mouth ever so slowly so that his lips were poised right above hers just as his intense eyes locked with hers. To his amazement the girl did not turn away. He was so temped to grind his mouth into hers, but he was determined not to be too impulsive this time. Instead he slowly lowered his lips to hers, stopping so that there was only a hairs breadth between them.

Sarah felt his warm breath drift over her lips. Her mind reeled in panic just as her body begged for the contact. All good sense and reason ordered that she turn her head in defiance, but, unable to act, she remained frozen on the spot.

Sarah closed her eyes as she felt the slightest stirring of air, sure that his lips were about to press against hers. Just that brief moment of anticipation shook her to her core, a jolt of something so powerful that it had caused her heart to suddenly thunder in her ears. Frozen, she waited for it, waited until she truly wanted it.

But the sensation of his lips against hers never came.

It was only a hint, a whisper and a suggestion of a kiss, but with no actual physical contact. Nevertheless, it left Sarah shaken with the possibilities of what a real kiss from him could be. The feeling was torture. She was left in the limbo of disappointment and she hated herself for actually having hoped for it. How could she want to kiss someone whom she loathed so much?

And then as fast as it had happened, it was over. Jareth had suddenly pulled back, his smug smile pitching her back into a fury as he sensually taunted in a voice full of wicked promise, "I shall see you at dinner Sarah."

Before she could even look surprised, the Goblin King disappeared.


	8. A Royal Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah's mind reeled in rebellion and confusion, What in the hell was that about?

As she thought on what had just happened, the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. He had come precisely when she would be the most vulnerable, just to bait her and leave her feeling very shaken and humiliated, and...longing for the kiss that was left so unfinished.

Damn him. And damn her.

The near kiss had been a test, she was almost sure of it. It was his way of seeing what he could get away with...and damn it, she had let him get away with it. Christ, if he had let his mouth linger so near hers for even another moment...she didn't even want to entertain the possibilities, but she had to. The sickening feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she admitted to herself that she had wanted him to kiss her...and what was worse was that she still wanted it.

She lacked the courage to make the move, however she also lacked the strength to turn her face away from him. No doubt his majesty managed to see right through her, he must have, otherwise why else would he have drawn back with that triumphant smirk plastered on his face. No matter how deep down she tried to bury those unsettling feelings, he knew that some part of her desired him, even if the rest of her protested whole-heartedly.

Sarah let her head fall into her hands as she realized the danger of the precarious situation in which she found herself. Sarah knew that Jareth was convinced that part of her wanted him, and being the egotistical, arrogant, cruel and manipulative bastard that he was, she could only expect that he would find a plethora of ways to torture her with this newfound jewel of information.

Damn it. I am in so much trouble.

He had already begun. What better way to start tormenting his self-deprivating little captive than to offer his alluring mouth in a hint of a kiss, before unexpectedly withdrawing, just to leave her pining for him. Her face burned with humiliation and anger.

Well, she may have already made a dangerous error...but she'd be damned before she'd make another. She leapt out of the tub and started to dry off as she reminded herself that Jareth was cruel. He was a deceitful, conniving, heartless King and even if all his physical charms were intensified a hundred fold, she would not let herself forget that he was her nemesis.

No, Jareth would not find her so weak next time. Now that she had an idea what he was up to, she planned to make the next year as unpleasant for him as possible. She would give him a run for his money.

Sarah smiled at the prospect of making him so miserable that he would have no choice but to send her home early. She surveyed the clothes on the bed as she angrily muttered to herself, "Alright you jerk-off, you wanna play? I'll play your pathetic game...and I'll win."

Not long after Jareth had left her stewing, Crag had come to fetch her for dinner. She held her head high as she followed him down the stone passages of the castle. Thanks to Jareth, she was now dressed in a white peasant-style blouse that exposed her shoulders and had sleeves that billowed out at the wrists. A brown leather waist cincher came just to the bottom of her bust and the hunter green full skirt moved gracefully as she walked. To Sarah, the outfit was reminiscent of something a gypsy peasant might wear, but she found the clothing flattering to her figure. Jareth may have been a manipulative and pretentious bastard, but his taste in clothing wasn't bad.

She wore black leather heeled boots that stopped mid calf, also courtesy of the Goblin King. They gave her step a foreboding sound as she walked purposefully towards the dining room. Since she had been unable to blow-dry her hair, her dark locks were wavy and untamed as they fell about her shoulders.

Crag had scarcely recognized the girl when he came to fetch her, she seemed dramatically taller and her face, which had previously seemed drawn and apprehensive, now seemed sharp and stern. Crag refrained from making conversation because he didn't wish to make himself a target for her scorn. Her perceptive gaze took in their surroundings but all the while her eyes seemed to be calculating.

As they came to the doors of the dining room, Crag stopped and stated, "His majesty is expectin' you Sarah, so you can go right in. I'll be seein' you later." With that the small goblin high-tailed it out of there.

Sarah swallowed as she reminded herself that even though Jareth was excellent at being manipulative, she could give new meaning to the word bitch. With renewed courage, and her head held high, Sarah stormed into the dining room.

For a split second Sarah was distracted by the magnificence of the room. The table was immense and there were elaborate gilded candelabras by the walls that cast a magical golden glow. At one end of the table there was a gaping fireplace in the shape of a great goblin's open mouth. Jareth was leaning casually against the mantle, which resembled the upper lip of the snarling goblin face that surrounded the fireplace.

When Sarah's eyes settled on that arrogant expression, she was reminded of the task at hand. Before Jareth moved to speak he casually perused the girl standing before him. The attire he had chosen certainly suited her. The hunter shade of the skirt complimented her fierce feral green eyes and the sight of her dark hair spilling over her creamy shoulders made his breath catch in his throat. The neckline of the dress was low and the corset-like waist cincher only made her lovely endowments and feminine curves all the more exaggerated and appealing. Jareth forced his eyes upward, before he became completely spellbound by the charms of her young body.

His mouth formed the slightest hint of an amused smirk as he stated, "I was beginning to think I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company." He pulled out a chair for her as she replied hotly, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of missing this."

He furrowed his brow in puzzlement as he replied, "So you take pleasure in joining me for dinner then?" Sarah bit her lower lip thoughtfully for a second as she appeared to consider his question before she purred in a saccharine tone, "Jareth, I take about as much pleasure in spending any amount of time with you..."

She paused to hold up and contemplate a sharp serrated knife from her place setting, "As you might take on the point of this knife if I were to plunge it into..."

Interupting her he tsked, "Uh-ah, careful Sarah, you are bound to behave as my subject, and threats to my person may be regarded as treason."

She paused and narrowed her eyes at him, "Very well, you know what I'm getting at and how I feel about being here. However, since I would like to know exactly what it is you plan to do with me, while I'm stuck on this little vacation in hell, I felt it pertinent to come."

Her jibe only made him grin wider as he remarked, "How fortunate I am that you are so curious. Well...I don't wish to keep you in suspense..."

Sarah snorted rudely as he continued, "So as I was explaining earlier I plan to train you to be my personal assistant."

Sarah rolled her eyes and snickered, "Don't you mean...personal slave?"

Jareth was the very picture of noble innocence, as he replied, "Of course not. I have hundreds of goblin servants...what in blazes would I want another one for? No Sarah. You are capable of so much more. For one, you shall serve as my scribe. Goblins cannot read or write, and it will be a great relief to have some assistance with the documentation that must be generated in order to run this kingdom. You will also attend me personally...goblins are clumsy creatures, and are no where near competent enough for such a task."

Sarah froze at the ambiguity of this but he went on, "I may on occasion also have some special requests for you. From time to time the castle has some rather distinguished visitors, usually for diplomatic and judiciary purposes, and it would be an advantage to have a page at such times instead of a bumbling horde of goblins. Then...there are the periodic balls and masquerades that as Ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, I am expected to attend, and it would make things much simpler if I had a reliable escort."

Sarah crossed her arms and scoffed sarcastically at this, "So aside from being at your beck and call, I am a dating service as well...wonderful."

Jareth didn't miss her bitter sarcasm as he rebuked, "If it's not to your liking, I'd be happy to send you home..." He smiled as he added, "I'm sure your friend Kayla would make a suitable replacement."

Sarah winced and replied, "No of course not..." She gritted her teeth and ground out, "I'll be cooperative...I'll do what you ask."

He flashed her a mock delighted smile before he replied, "Good, because there are some other tasks that goblins simply cannot do that you would be able to accomplish most easily."

Without hesitation she demanded, "Like what?"

Jareth replied, "Well, handling the fine flatware and crystal without smashing it to pieces for one...I can't tell you how many priceless pieces have been shattered thanks to some careless goblin."

Just then three large goblins emerged from the kitchens and began to haphazardly slam platters of food down, just barely keeping the contents from spilling all over the table and the floor. Sarah had to catch her own water goblet in the chaos. Jareth crossed his arms over his chest as he muttered, "I rest my case..."

Sarah glanced down at the exquisite flatware. It appeared that he had a good point. Still she wasn't about to let her guard down, and the fact that he had mentioned that she would attend him personally made her skin crawl.

Jareth offered her a platter of some sort of game bird noticing that she appeared to be considering all that he was saying. Sarah helped herself to a small portion as he stated, "No doubt you must have some questions..."

Sarah glanced up at him and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, just a few."

Jareth made a gesture with his hand and insisted, "By all means, ask away."

Sarah swallowed a small bite of food and cautiously began, "Ok...well what exactly does attending you personally mean?"

His eyes met hers and they were full of heat as he smirked and asked in an amused yet sultry manner, "What do YOU think it means?"

Sarah felt as though she had been burned. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she averted her eyes from his suggestive expression. She was uncomfortable about breaching the subject, but as embarrassing as it was, she felt it imperative to make her boundaries clear.

She took a deep breath and countered angrily, "If you expect that I will obediently perform favors like some trained harlot, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken. I realize that I made an agreement with you, and I am bound to remain here and obey you...but I draw the line at being used, so if at any point you intend to bring me into your bed, you should know that it will only happen by excessive force."

Jareth frowned at his plate before he glanced at her and replied solemnly, "Do you think me that much of a villain Sarah?"

Sarah gave him a hard look as she replied, "To be honest I don't know how much of a villain I think you are. You are unsurpassed when it comes to antagonizing me, and I'm quite certain that ultimately it was your goal all along to get me here. I can't say that I think you have good intentions, and until you prove otherwise, you won't have so much as a shred of my trust."

His feral grin widened as he admonished, "There's no need to be so formal Sarah, at least not while we are alone. You may address me by my name, however when we are in the company of my subjects or ambassadors you should address me as your majesty. "

It didn't escape Sarah's attention that he had artfully changed the subject, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily.

Sarah raised her chin, challenging him with those sparkling green eyes of hers as she taunted, "Alright then...Jareth, would you care to elaborate then, what you do expect from a personal attendant?"

His smirk was one of genuine amusement and he drawled, "You'd be expected to bring me my meals when I am too busy to take them in here. You'll also be in charge of my wardrobe. Goblins are incompetent when it comes to sewing buttons back on and things of that nature. Let's see...My boots are always in need of a good polishing, and then there is the occasional odd errand that I might send you on, when it is something of too great importance to send a goblin."

Sarah nearly winced at the thought of shining his boots for him, but at least he didn't mention anything suggestive. Still, maybe he would get some sick pleasure out of ordering her around. The fact that she had bested him must have done a horrible blow to his pride, and maybe this was his way of saving face.

She frowned, as she doubted it would be so simple. She boldly looked him in the eye and ventured, "Why are you doing this Jareth?"

He seemed slightly caught off guard by her question as he replied, "Beg your pardon?"

She added, "I mean, if this is your idea of payback...it seems a little unnecessary."

Jareth furrowed his brow and remarked, "I'm not sure I follow."

Sarah bit her lip and began bravely, "Look, I can accept that you're probably pretty pissed about what happened the last time I was here. But, I still don't think you understand that I HAD to do whatever was necessary to save Toby. You told me that you were being generous because you took Toby when I asked, but you know damn well that I never meant to really wish him away. You may never understand this, but there is nothing I wouldn't have given up to get Toby back...and the same goes for Kayla. If you are really out for revenge because I did what I had to do, you might as well just tell me what misery you have in store for me so we can just get it over with. I may have been a child back then and I may still be foolish, but I'm not so dumb as to not realize that you must have had some ulterior motive when Kayla wished herself away, otherwise why would I even be here? So please let's just cut to the chase...what is it that you want from me?"

Jareth's face had suddenly become devoid of all emotion as he coldly replied, "You really want to know what I want? Very well, I shall tell you brave Sarah. Respect. Obedience. Gratitude. You may call it what you like...and maybe I'll always be your villian, but don't delude yourself. I gave you exactly what you wanted, an adventure from your painfully dull life...I gave you the fairy tale, and it just so happens that like all fairy tales worth telling, there has to be a villain."

Sarah swallowed at the intensity of his sharp words. She hated to admit it, but he was right. As much as the adventure had tested her, and at times terrified her, she wouldn't have traded it for the world. The friendships she had forged along the way were real and in addition to winning her baby brother back she had come out of it with something additional and unexpected. The belief that she could achieve anything, and the knowledge that she didn't need to be offered a shiny crystal to be able to reach her dreams, she could do that all on her own. And anyway you look at it, whether he had been cruel or not to bring it upon her... It was a precious gift.

Sarah couldn't bring herself to look him in the face, for fear that he'd see her one regret...that as wonderful as her fairy tale and her journey of self-discovery was there was one flaw. There was no charming prince to offer her true love or a happily ever after. Instead she had to face her villain, the infamous King of Goblins. He could not have been farther than a chivalrous prince, he was cruel, manipulative, and selfish. But what really killed her was the terrible secret that she had become infatuated with him anyway. Life was just not fair.

Sarah stared at her plate. There could be no happy ending, not for her. Not this time. It was time to stop pretending, time to grow up and face the consequences. Nodding slightly she murmured with resolve, "Fine. Then you shall have your respect, obedience and gratitude, and then we will be even, and you will stop invading my life."

Jareth stared at her dumbstruck. This couldn't be the same girl that fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city. Was that a tinge of regret in her voice. Jareth decided that he had to be imagining it. Finally Sarah, still staring at her plate, quietly asked, "May I be excused...I'm really rather tired."

Jareth rose from the table slightly unsettled as he simply replied, "Certainly...You will begin to assume your duties tomorrow."

Sarah was barely aware of her surroundings as she miraculously made it back to her room. When she entered there was a candle burning by her bed and a simple white linen chemise was laid out on her bed for her to sleep in. Sarah's thoughts swirled about her head like a cyclone, but she was far too tired to dwell on them now.

She still refused to trust Jareth, but his declared expectations did make a great deal of sense. Sarah wasn't a huge fan of manual labor and she was more than a little intimidated about the prospect of Jareth ordering her around, but she couldn't shake the feeling that things could have been a whole lot worse.

She had always assumed that Jareth would hate her after all that had happened, but oddly enough she wasn't getting that vibe. Sure she was getting the feeling that he wanted to dominate the hell out of her, but it didn't feel like hatred. And there was something else, something he was holding back, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sarah chose to think no more on the matter as she wriggled out of her clothing and draped her new garments over a high backed wooden chair. She tugged the chemise over her head and snuggled into her bed. As she blew out the candle she was reminded that this was to be her home for the next year. As she thought of the dorm room where she was supposed to be sleeping with her best friend and the fact that her only company for the next year would be a cold manipulative king and a pack of unruly goblins, loneliness overcame her and she quietly wept in the darkness until she exhausted herself and fell deeply into sleep.


	9. The Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah was tossed from slumber as someone shook her shoulder. The girl buried herself further under the warm blankets and murmured, "Don't wanna go to class Kayla...lemme sleep another half hour." Jareth smiled at her reluctance to get out of bed as he lowered his mouth to her ear and drawled, "I'm not Kayla, and I'm afraid it's not a class that awaits you."

Sarah's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. Startled, she sat up and flattened herself against the headboard, carefully clutching the blankets to her chest to shield herself from his predatory gaze. She had a look of pure shock and fear on her face, as she was harshly jolted out of dreams and back into reality.

Jareth smirked playfully and settled on the edge of her bed. Sarah stared at him wide eyed as she stammered, "Wha...what are you doing here?" His gaze traveled over the length of the blanket curiously, before returning to her face as he replied, "I've come to wake you. There is much to be done."

Sarah took a deep breath, so this was how things were to be. Sarah regarded him as she quipped, "Well I guess you wouldn't be you, if you knocked before barging into my room."

Jareth nonchalantly replied, "You'd best get used to it Sarah. I'm being lenient, as it is your first day. From now on it will be you who will report to me first thing in the morning."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and retorted incredulously, "Oh really?"

Jareth's eyes settled on hers as he replied sternly, "Yes...really. Next time a few of my goblins will see to it that you are out of bed at the appropriate time. You should be grateful that I've decided to fetch you this morning, as goblins are not very discreet nor merciful when it comes to getting one out of bed."

Jareth grinned sadistically as he gripped the blankets and yanked them off of her and sneered, "Now get dressed and meet me in my chambers."

Sarah swallowed anxiously as his eyes skimmed over the thin chemise. His mouth curved into the slightest hint of a devilish smile as he disappeared in a flourish of glitter.

Sarah let out a deep shaky breath before got out of bed and paid the water closet a much needed visit.

She had just come back into her room when there was an insistent knock at her door. Sarah shook her head and mumbled, "What now?" as she padded over to the door. She opened the heavy wooden door to see Crag and another goblin standing outside. The other goblin had an armful of folded garments and Crag was carrying a basket with some bread and fruit and what looked like a wineskin. The other goblin didn't so much as wait for Sarah to invite them in, as he rushed past her and tossed the clothes on her bed with a huff of exhaustion.

Crag simply nodded, "Morning Sarah, we brought you some more clothes...oh and here's some breakfast for ya." Sarah smiled politely and replied, "Thanks Crag." She quickly noticed that there were several outfits that they had brought her, from a simple yet elegant dress, to more blouses and skirts, to what looked like a coarse jumper with a white apron and a kerchief.

Crag set the basket of food on her bureau as he replied, "I'd hurry and get dressed if I were you...King's been rather impatient this morning."

Sarah considered his comment and muttered under her breath, "So I've noticed..." She then looked at the goblin and asked, "Do you have any idea what he has in store for me today."

Crag smiled as the other goblin was unsuccessfully stifling his raucous laughter. Finally Crag taunted in his nasal toned voice "I might have an idea...but I'm not supposed to tell ya."

Sarah demanded in a disappointed tone, "Why not?"

Crag gave the other goblin a sharp look as he stammered, "King's orders...but if I were you, I'd plan on getting dirty."

Sarah sighed heavily as the two goblins burst into maniacal laughter just before they disappeared down the hall. Sarah decided against taking a bath if she was going to be getting filthy. Instead, she quickly freshened up using the pitcher and basin and dressed in the simple coarse tan jumper with the apron before she smoothed her hair back under the kerchief.

When she was fully dressed she knocked on Jareth's door, although she was temped to just storm in, as he had done to her. Strangely, the door simply opened of its own accord and she peered into the room. His bedchamber was immense and it was rather dimly lit, and to her relief Jareth was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had just left her a note with some instructions.

The first thing she noticed was the huge four-poster bed. It was carved out of a very dark rich wood. The bed was a virtual sea of black and wine colored satin linens and throw pillows. The headboard was a magnificent work of art in itself. There were three-dimensional carvings that seamed to reach out from the very wood...figures depicting various goblin-like creatures.

There was a gaping black marble fireplace and carved into the very stone of the floor was a large basin of a bath and it was teeming with steaming water. Sarah also noticed the great balcony. The heavy maroon velvet drapes were pulled back, slightly rustling in the morning breeze, so Sarah could see the labyrinth extending out for miles.

Sarah let her eyes take in the splendor of his extravagant chamber. She noticed a giant gilded mirror that extended from the floor to the ceiling was positioned across from the magnificent bed. She scoffed at the sight. It didn't surprise her that he would be vain, considering the giant ego he toted around with him. Sarah took a step closer to the bed and without really thinking about it she let her fingertips drift over the silky fabric.

To her surprise, Jareth suddenly materialized right behind her, his warm breath fell on her neck as he purred, "I see you've made yourself at home." Sarah jumped and she pulled her hand back as though she had been burned. She whirled to face him and her eyes flashed angrily as she snapped, "Must you sneak up on me all the time? This place is creepy enough without you stalking about like that."

Jareth smiled in seeming satisfaction as he drew back away from her and took in her appearance. She was dressed for hard work. Apparently Crag had let his plans slip, at least partially. He pursed his lips and began, "I'm glad that you finally decided to show up...There are some pressing matters I need you to take care of." Sarah couldn't help but feel uneasy as her eyes drifted back to the steaming bathing basin. Her mind frantically noted, "This had better not involve him and that bath!!!!"

Jareth noticed that her attention was focused on his bathtub and he remarked, "Ah so you've noticed the bath. Nice isn't it? There are heated rocks beneath that always keep the water hot and the water is constantly replenished by a magic font."

Sarah shook her head as if to clear it, and forced herself to look at him, "Great...whatever. Would you mind explaining what I'm supposed to do?"

Jareth smiled and replied, "Ah yes...Well it seems I have a chore for you. It's rather simple really...just a bit of manual labor." Sarah, secretly relieved that he hadn't mentioned anything about bathing, wondered what he might possibly ask of her instead. Sarcastically she remarked, "Let me guess...you want me to sweep out all the chimneys in the castle, or no wait...you want me to dredge the bog of eternal stench perhaps?"

Jareth chuckled and replied, "No, as entertaining as it might be to watch you do such chores, what I have in mind isn't quite so tedious."

Sarah crossed her arms and replied, "Why don't you enlighten me then."

Jareth replied, "Very well, you will tidy up the throne room."

Sarah remembered with horror at how messy that place was with all the goblins and live chickens running around. The word pig-sty came to mind. She shrugged and said in a voice that dripped with disdain, "Oh, is that all?"

Jareth gestured for her to follow and soon she found herself standing in the entrance to the great throne room. She scanned the room with obvious displeasure.

This place wasn't a pig-sty...it was much, much worse. It was definitely far more trashed than she had remembered, and she found herself gaping, "What the hell happened in here?"

Jareth crossed his arms also surveying the room with distaste as he replied, "I'm afraid the Goblins were reveling in here all night." Sarah looked on in horror to see a few goblins still passed out by an empty ale barrel. There were empty pewter casks and flagons littering the floor. Ale had been spilled just about everywhere, and chicken feathers seemed to coat just about everything.

Jareth shot her an irritated look as he remarked, "They tend to get a little carried away when it comes to their night-time celebrations."

Sarah's brow shot up in surprise as she replied, "You're not kidding. This place is...TRASHED! It looks like a frat house after finals."

She followed him into the room as he glanced about in disgust. He sighed deeply and paused to swat an apple core off the seat of his throne as he said in a voice that was a little too cool and measured, "I can no longer allow this to become a regular occurrence."

Sarah continued to gawk in surprise, as she muttered absently, "No, not unless you plan on starting up an underground chapter of alcoholics anonymous."

Jareth shot her a stern look as he indicated a pile of cleaning supplies in the corner, "Leave the goblins to me. I shall deal with them accordingly. Just do whatever you can to make this place resemble a functional throne room again. Now if you'll excuse me, there are few goblins that must be drop kicked into the bog."

Sarah watched as he disappeared, leaving glitter raining down on the floor. Sarah sighed and eyed the glitter as she reached for the broom and sighed, "Thanks for adding to the mess Jareth."

Sarah had swept half of the floor when she remembered the inebriated goblins passed out by the ale barrels. She set the broom down and approached the pile of empty ale kegs. She shook one goblin and hissed, "Hey you guys...you'd better wake up and get out of here before Jareth comes back." At the mere mention of his name the first goblin groaned and climbed to his feet, seemingly in a hurry to make himself scarce. Sarah managed to pull the other two to their feet.

They seemed rather disoriented and as one of them tried to speak he pitched forward and puked on the floor right in front of her. Upon seeing what he had done, the goblin immediately cowered as though he expected Sarah to punish him. Sarah gave a deep sigh before she helped the goblin back up, "You ok?" The goblin looked a bit green as he weakly replied, "I'll be fine...ugh too much ale."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah no kidding, maybe you should cool it next time...and drink a little water before you pass out." The goblin gave her a surprised but weak toothy grin as though her mercy and good advice were a rare find. She couldn't help it, she was after all, a college student, and she had done her fair share of over indulging on occasion. She asked the other goblin to point her to the kitchen as she grabbed an empty bucket.

A few hours later Jareth was seated in his study. He gazed into a crystal and was pleasantly surprised that his throne room was looking cleaner than it ever had before. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the young girl on all fours, scrubbing the floor with a brush as he whispered, "Well done Sarah."


	10. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah dumped the last bucket of soapy water into the floor drain and as she stood, fire coursed through her back and arms. She rolled her shoulders as she tossed the cleaning supplies into the broom closet. She turned, wincing, as she did her best to stretch out her sore limbs.

Then she noticed Jareth watching her from the doorway to the throne room. Sarah said nothing as he approached apparently taking in her handiwork. When he stood a few paces from her he admitted, "Well, I must say, you've more than exceeded my expectations."

Sarah was at a loss for words. She had half expected him to saunter in and point out places she'd missed, but to her surprise he did no such thing. Jareth smiled slyly at her shocked expression and he further surprised her by saying, "Come you must be hungry, join me for lunch." It wasn't a question, nor did it seem like an order. A genuine invitation for her to join him? Sarah suddenly felt as though she were on another planet. Why did he suddenly seem so civil? She followed tentatively, casting a wary glance at him.

As she walked with him, he noticed the smudges of dirt on her face and arms and grinned. Even when covered in dirt, she was still be rather lovely to look at.

Sarah noticed as they passed the dining room and she asked, "Where are we going?"

Without so much as glancing in her direction, Jareth sanswered, "I've arranged for us to eat outside. The weather is pleasant and I thought you might enjoy some fresh air."

As Sarah followed she couldn't help looking forward to it. Being outside would be a nice change. Still she couldn't shake the suspicion that he was up to something. What did he have to gain by being so accommodating? She resolved not to let herself get too comfortable with his politeness.

Later in the garden...

Sarah leaned back on her elbows and closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of the warm sun on her face. She sighed and breathed deeply of the perfumed air. There were many familiar as well as exotic flowers blooming in the castle courtyard giving the air a sweet floral scent.

When they arrived Sarah had found much to her surprise that Jareth had arranged a picnic lunch. There was a blanket already spread on the ground and a platter of sandwiches, fruit, and a cask of wine awaited them.

Now why on earth would he go to all this trouble?

She found it hard to believe he was just pleased that she had managed to turn the throne room into a somewhat clean and inhabitable place. And the fact that he was acting so pleasantly unnerved her, she was certain that he must have something up his sleeve. It was almost as if he was going out of his way to impress her, and the fact that he had yet to make a single smug comment left her feeling uneasy. As Sarah basked in the sun she cautiously ventured, "So, what's the big occasion?"

Jareth grinned as he furrowed his brow. "Occasion? I'm not sure I follow?" Sarah didn't bother to move from her reclining position as she gestured to the picnic lunch they had eaten as she accused, "Why all this? Why are you suddenly being so civil?"

Jareth's tone held a hint of amusement as he replied, "I just thought you might like to have lunch outdoors and that you might appreciate some friendly conversation."

Her eyes widened and she held her hand up to shield them from the bright sunlight as she retorted, "Friendly is hardly the word that comes to mind when I think of any past conversation we've ever had."

Jareth shook his head as mused, "True, but in the past we were adversaries. Things are different now Sarah. Defiance will get you nowhere, as there is no challenge this time around. There's no reason that we cannot enjoy each other's company."

Sarah snorted and countered, "You aren't actually proposing that we could be friends?" The Goblin King crossed his arms as he casually leaned against the tree, his expression was one of genuine amusement, as he drawled, "Stranger things have and often do happen in a place like this, so it's not entirely impossible."

Sarah looked away suddenly and snapped, "I have enough friends, I don't need another, especially one as treacherous as you." Jareth's cruel eyes settled on her as he fired back, "Really? Are you certain you want to be so quick to refuse my company? I don't see your loyal band of followers lining up to welcome you back?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and accused, "What did you do to them?"

It only infuriated her more that he had the gall to act surprised as he replied, "Me? I've done nothing to them. I assure you they are living out their lives just as they always have."

Sarah raised her chin defiantly as she spat, "You didn't punish them for helping me?"

Jareth straightened as he stepped away from the tree, "No. Although I did make it clear that they'd better reconsider before trying something like that again, as what they did could have been construed as treason. Hoggle's gardening duties were increased for a short period of time, as he did disobey my orders, but Didymus and Ludo I cannot blame. They merely got swept up in the adventure of your crusade."

Sarah looked at him and replied, "Do they know I'm here?" The goblin king shrugged, "It's a fair assumption that they've heard. News does tend to travel fast around here."

Sarah quickly replied, "Well, can I see them?"

Jareth regarded her for a moment before he replied, "That entirely depends on whether they want to see you. As I understand it, you were the one who stopped calling on them."

Sarah swallowed as guilt filled the pit of her stomach. She had stopped calling them. Sarah had, to a degree, grown up, and life had a way of keeping her moving. Over the years her adventure in the labyrinth had become a increasingly distant memory, granted it was a cherished memory, but one that came with baggage. Though she wasn't entirely sure if the whole adventure had been an elaborate dream or if it had indeed been real, the fear of accidentally invoking the Goblin King had kept her from dwelling too much on the experience and was also the reason she hadn't continually tried calling on her friends.

Sarah turned her face away from him, fighting the urge to tell him that he was cruel and it wasn't fair, but then again life wasn't fair, and she was just as cruel for blowing off her friends because she was the one who was afraid.

To her surprise, Jareth finally added, "I shall send word to your friends, that you have returned and convey that they are free to visit you at the castle if they so wish."

Sarah kept her eyes closed and merely nodded her thanks.  
She hoped that her friends would still want to see her after she had been unreachable for so long. At the very least she felt she owed them an apology. It wouldn't do any good to get upset, she would just have to wait and remain hopeful that they would visit her. As the sun warmed her upturned face Sarah thought fondly of her long missed friends.

Jareth watched her turn her face to the sun, and he was reminded of the radiant spirit that she possessed. She had the body of a woman, but her face gave away her youth, her innocence. Her natural beauty was breathtaking, even with her dirty face and that dingy kerchief restraining her dark lustrous hair. Her glittering green eyes were the most expressive he'd ever seen, and quite intense for a human. The ferocity within those eyes was mirrored so perfectly by her spirit. He was astounded how she could be so serene, and thoughtful one moment and so passionately defiant the next. In truth he found everything about Sarah Williams utterly fascinating.

Jareth quickly caught himself and glanced away. Letting himself get caught up and affected by her charms was no way to go about exacting his revenge. There had already been times when he felt his cool resolve starting to slip and his soul weakening due to her mere presence. It was easy to antagonize and intimidate her, but he couldn't keep falling back into that routine, if his plan was to work.

He would have to eventually win her trust and her affection. He already sensed that she was attracted to him, or curious at the very least. Still, he was rather impulsive by nature and it was a challenge for him to remain so focused and restrained, especially when she was so tenacious and willful. He took comfort in the fact that so far everything was proceeding more or less as he had planned. He reminded himself that all he need do was elicit feelings of love in her, and when she was finally begging for mercy and for his love in return...it would be time to set things right.

Sarah opened her eyes and noticed that Jareth was staring at her. To her dismay, she realized that she was holding her breath and that her heart had begun to pound a little faster.

He took a sip of his wine as he observed, "You enjoy being outdoors..."

Sarah nodded as she shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Yeah, I do." As she moved to sit up straight her shoulders flared in pain and she grimaced.

Jareth noticed her discomfort and remarked, "You're in pain."

She shook her head as if to protest, but he cut her off, "You are favoring your right shoulder."

Sarah ducked her head and countered, "It's just a little sore...I probably strained it when I was washing the floor."

She suddenly noticed that Jareth had stood up and before she could argue further, he had seated himself on the grass directly behind her.

She stiffened at his swift intrusion, but before she could react he smoothly whispered, "I can relieve the tension...allow me" With that, his gloved hands closed over her shoulders. There hadn't been time to refuse before he touched her. The feel of his hands, even gloved made her head swim and she went rigid with fear. And then came the velvety caress of his voice at the back of her neck, "Relax...This won't hurt."

It wasn't pain that Sarah feared, it was the possibility that she might enjoy his touch, and that was something she was not ready to deal with. Sarah tensed even further, locking her shoulders as she protested, "You don't have to do this...really."

Jareth's mouth was dangerously close to her ear as he soothed in a whisper, "Shhh...just relax...it will only take a moment." Sarah nearly melted just at having his mouth so close to her skin. As his hands started to expertly knead her shoulders she felt the tension run off her, like water off the curve of her back.

The sensation of his hands massaging her shoulders was nothing short of erotic and she felt wicked for allowing herself to yield to the pleasure of it. Jareth smirked as her neck went slack. She was no longer fighting the sensation, and she was playing right into his hands.

As he continued his ministrations Sarah felt like she could just die from the exquisite feeling. This was no ordinary massage...there had to be magic involved, for simply a touch to feel so amazing, was simply not natural.

Jareth held his breath, concentrating on what he was doing with his hands, trying to establish what she found most satisfying. And then it happened...She seemed to melt, leaning back against him. Her head fell back, her eyes were closed and Jareth saw her swallow, her expression was one of quiet and suppressed ecstasy. He deftly continued to massage her back allowing his hands to drop lower, his thumbs kneading the flesh around her shoulder blades. Sarah bit her lower lip as her brow knitted in response to the pleasurable sensation.

Jareth wished her skin hadn't been covered by the rough fabric of her jumper and craved to touch her without his gloves. He wanted to know what her skin would feel like against his. Just thinking about was nearly enough to drive him mad, but he would endure the wait. Soon enough, she would be begging for his touch.

Sarah felt Jareth's hands venture to her lower back, the pressure of his expert fingers further tormenting and delighting her at the same time. For a split second she imagined his bare hands against her exposed skin and to her absolute horror a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She froze in terror, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. On the contrary, it only encouraged him to continue more forcefully, and Sarah was completely helpless to the euphoria he was causing.

As his hands worked their way back up to grasp her shoulders Sarah couldn't help but notice that his skill was practiced. There was no doubt about it, he was very good with his hands. This shouldn't have been all that surprising considering the guy could juggle three crystals in one hand. It was however, a shocking surprise when Sarah realized at that moment, quite to her horror, that she was starting to feel aroused. There was no denying that there was something highly erotic and stirring about the way he was touching her. The realization shook her and she railed against it, her hands abruptly reaching back to push his hands off her shoulders as she breathlessly protested urgently, "That's enough..." Struggling to regain her composure, she looked away and swallowed, adding abruptly, "You can stop now. It's much better, thanks."

Jareth could not contain his self-satisfied smirk as he replied, "My pleasure." The suggestiveness of the remark was not lost on her and there was a moment of awkward silence before she managed to compose herself and change the subject, "So what's my next arduous task?"

Jareth seemed to consider her question carefully before he replied, "Well that entirely depends?"

Sarah eyed him warily, and swallowed in silent dread before she replied, "On what?"

Jareth put his hand to his mouth as if he was considering something and asked, "Tell me, do you like horses?"

Sarah's eyes lit up with relief and delight, "Yes, how'd you know?"

He smirked slightly as he cocked his head to the side admitting, "I know many things about you Sarah." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest regarding him coolly before he added, "Come with me. I think you'll rather enjoy this."

Sarah said nothing, but followed Jareth out of the courtyard. He led her to the stables located behind the castle. The stables were open and airy and there were only a few stalls. As she followed him towards the back of the barn she nearly gasped at what she saw.

An alicorn, blacker than the midnight sky, came galloping toward them over the rolling green hills of the pasture. The stallion came to a sliding halt as it neared the fence and trumpeted joyously upon seeing his master. Sarah stared in amazement at the breathtaking stallion. His jet-black coat shined in the afternoon sun as he tossed his head and reared. His long mane reached the slope of his shoulder and his crystal blue eyes seemed to shine with profound intelligence. The single horn was dazzling silver as were the beast's hooves.

Sarah watched with genuine interest as Jareth fondly patted the stallion's neck. The excited animal responded by rubbing his head affectionately against Jareth's torso.

Sarah stared wide-eyed as she asked, "Is that your horse?"

Jareth pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket and offered it to the stallion before he replied, "Yes and no, He is mine, as much as he is anyone's but he is an Alicorn, not a horse. His name is Tempest." Sarah regarded the impatient stallion, who was now pawing the ground trying to get Jareth's attention. Sarah shrugged, "Well the name suits him..."

Jareth mused, "Yes, well he's always been rather turbulent, that's why I chose him for my mount." Jareth smiled at the stallion and added rather matter-of-factly, "I'm the only one who can ride him."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and retorted, "Is that so?" Jareth flashed her an arrogant smirk and drawled, "Don't believe me?" Sarah sighed and countered, "Not really." Jareth raised his brow and taunted, "I suppose you think you could stay on his back?" Sarah glanced at the horse. She had never actually rode a stallion before and had never even seen an alicorn, but she had over a decade of riding lessons under her belt, and she had managed to endure a whole show season with the worst bitch of a mare and a brat of a pony named Sassy, so she anticipated that Tempest couldn't really be all that much worse.

She tore her eyes from the stallion and her challenging glare settled on Jareth as she simply stated, "Perhaps." Jareth gave the stallion another sugar cube before he looked down at her and mused, "We shall see. As much as I'd love to see you get tossed onto your lovely behind, I think you'd better work with Tempest before you try. As you can see, he is no mere horse, and although that horn may appear decorative, I assure you that if he got it into his head, he could quite easily run you through with it, and effectively trample you in the process. You are a stranger to him and Tempest does not trust strangers. If you wish to ride him, he'll have to get used to you." Jareth turned to glance at the defiant girl as he asked, "Would you like to work with him?"

Sarah answered without so much as a second thought, "Yes." Jareth nodded and replied, "Very well then. You can start by cleaning his stall and feeding him". Sarah watched in a daze as Jareth showed her around the stable. After he had pointed out all the necessities he added, "The goblin grooms will see to Tempest each morning, but you may clean his stall in the evening and feed him, and once you are able to touch him you may start grooming him. Then we'll see about you riding him."

Sarah could barely contain her exuberance as she grabbed the pitchfork. She had always loved horses. To be able to spend time each day with one as incredible as Tempest, well that would make her days seem a bit more bearable, and it would be a large comfort.

As far as Jareth's motives, she was pretty sure that he was doing this because he didn't think she would succeed, and it was obvious that he couldn't pass up an opportunity to see her fall on her ass. Still, no matter what his motives were, she would enjoy this new task regardless.

Jareth left Sarah to tend to Tempest's stall and Sarah contentedly cleaned it thoroughly before she refilled the water buckets, put some grain in his trough, and tossed some hay into the manger. When she was finished, three goblins brought the stallion in. He was not tethered. The stallion merely galloped from the pasture and into his stall when the goblins opened the gate. Sarah was sure to stay back. She watched with great interest as Tempest started devouring his grain. She had done such a thorough job and spent so much time admiring the stallion, that it was already dark when she left the stable.

When she entered the great hall of the castle a goblin came to fetch her and told her that Jareth was taking his meal in the dining room and he wished to see her. Sarah strode into the dining room and Jareth barely looked up from his meal as he asked, "You've finished tending the stables?"

Sarah nodded as she realized that Jareth was nearly finished with his meal. He instructed, "The goblins have saved some dinner for you. Unfortunately, I cannot stay and chat with you...I have some matters that need to be taken care of. You may take your dinner to your room or stay in here if you wish. Chances are I will be too busy to speak with you later, so I'll tell you now. The goblins will see to it that you are up at the appropriate time each morning, and as soon as you are dressed you will report to me for your daily tasks. This will begin tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Sarah crossed her arms and suppressed the urge to tell him that he may be waiting a while, but instead she thought of Kayla and reminded herself that he had been partially generous by giving her a task that she enjoyed. Quietly she replied, "Crystal." She didn't miss his haughty smirk as he drawled, "Excellent...I shall see you tomorrow then Sarah." As soon as he disappeared Sarah shook her head angrily. Why was it that no one could push her buttons the way he could?


	11. In the King's Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah had taken her supper in her room and spent the evening reading quietly after a much-needed bath. She was rather exhausted from her full day and she fell asleep, book in hand, at a relatively early hour.

Sarah was jarred from sleep as she felt multiple beings pounce on her bed. She opened her sleepy eyes to see four small goblins jumping on her bed and jeering some ridiculous childish rhyme. "Up, Up, and out of bed, if ye don't get up da King'll have yer head!" They proceeded to jump on the bed and annoy her until finally, not able to take any more, she leapt out of bed and stormed into the water closet.

When she emerged, all but one goblin had left, and he had proceeded to start the fire in the fireplace and her bathtub was already filled with piping hot water. She regarded the small goblin and demanded in an irritated tone, "Will I be getting dirty again today?" The goblin merely looked up at her with huge round brown eyes and shook his head, "Me no think so...but you better hurry and git dressed...you gotta rouse his majesty outta bed."

Sarah's eyes were wide as saucers as she demanded, "What did you just say?" The goblin looked at her innocently and replied, "You gotta git his majesty up and goin'. You are his 'tendant now." For a moment Sarah thought she was still asleep, having some bizarre nightmare. But no, the floor was cold on her bare feel and the goblin in front of her was way too real.

She weakly repeated incredulously, "I have to get him up?" The goblin nodded his head of matted hair before he exploded in a fit of chortling laughter. Before Sarah could say another word, the goblin ran out of the room and took off down the hallway.

Sarah swallowed as she considered her options. Jareth had made it very clear that he was expecting her first thing in the morning, so if she didn't do as she was told, she had a feeling that Jareth would not be very forgiving. He could even do something to Kayla, and she knew that it wouldn't be beyond him. It looked as though she had no choice.

Sarah sighed heavily as she stripped off her chemise and stepped into the tub. She drew out her bath as long as possible as she was whole-heartedly dreading going into that room. She dressed in a full skirt, a red one this time, and a white peasant blouse similar to the one she had worn to dinner on her first evening in the castle.

She donned her boots and combed out her hair. When she was finished, she paced anxiously in front of the door to Jareth's room. Just like before, the door opened slowly on its own. With her heart nearly in her throat, she crept quietly into the dark room. Upon her entry, two wall sconces blazed to life, illuminating the room just enough so that she could see.

Her eyes nervously settled on the massive bed and she saw him. Sarah stealthily made her way closer to the bed as she looked upon the sleeping Goblin King. As she neared the side of the bed she could just make him out clearly in the orange firelight. The crimson and black coverlet was thrown back slightly, only covering him from the waist down.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she saw that he appeared to be unclothed, from the waist up at least. In his quiet state of repose he was an exquisite sight. His platinum hair was wild and unruly and his fair face was serene and peaceful as he slept. Her eyes trailed over his serene aristocratic features and across his pale chest. Only his crescent shaped amulet obscured her view of his chiseled marble-like torso. He was of thin build but his chest and arms were lightly muscled, making him lithe and graceful. From where she was standing she could not make out any hair on his chest, and she wasn't about to get any closer, as approaching the goblin King even in slumber was about as reckless an act as sneaking up on a napping lion.

Her eyes trailed as far as his lean abdomen where the rest of his body disappeared under the twisted sheets. Her eyes darted back up to his face as her cheeks began to feel warm and her heartbeat seemed to thrum in her ears. She held her breath for fear the subtle noise of her breathing would wake him and he would catch her admiring him. His face was so beautiful that she was almost tempted to let her fingers drift across his jaw line...almost.

Sarah caught herself at that point and chastised herself for even thinking such a thing. He was the one making her life hell, after all. She resolved that she had better just wake him, and get this nightmare over with. Somehow she had the feeling that he wouldn't be very pleasant first thing in the morning.

Sarah softly cleared her throat, which had suddenly gone very dry, before she whispered, "Jareth..." Nothing.

She tried again, "Jareth...wake up."

This time he stirred slightly before he rolled onto his side facing her. He still showed no sign of being conscious. Sarah sighed. It looked like she was going to have to be slightly more persistent.

She tentatively reached out and gently shook his shoulder. The feeling of his skin under the palm of her hand sent a jolt of excitement through her and she quickly withdrew her hand as he began to stir.

Suddenly his mismatched eyes were looking into hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she whispered dazedly, "...they...they told me to wake you."

He inhaled deeply as his eyes focused on her. He glanced past her at the gothic looking timepiece on the mantle and remarked, "Yes...and I see you took your time."

Sarah opened her mouth as if she were going to argue but he cut her off, "I expect that you will be more punctual next time." Sarah was about to launch a protest but he turned toward the other side of the bed and flung the covers off himself as he rose out of bed. Sarah let out a startled yelp as she quickly averted her eyes from the flash of pale skin and whipped around to face the opposite direction.

Apparently he didn't wear clothing to bed and he wasn't the least bit modest about it either. Thankfully, due to the dim lighting and her quick reaction time, she hadn't really gotten en eyeful, but she was no less embarrassed. Her cheeks suddenly felt so hot that that she felt as though her face was on fire. She heard him wade into his bath and she kept her eyes fixed nervously on the door as she stammered, "I...I'll just go...wait in my room."

Jareth could see the side of her face and it was deeply flushed. A slow smile spread across his face. Her reaction to his state of undress was precisely what he had expected. He found her shyness and apprehension rather charming. As she started for the door he held up his hand and ordered, "Wait...stay." He watched her freeze before he declared, "Each morning your first task will be to wake me and help me dress and until you are dismissed, you will remain and do precisely what I ask."

Sarah swallowed and winced at his words. She could barely keep herself composed when he was halfway across the room and fully dressed. How on earth would she be able to keep it together while dressing him!?! Just yesterday she had started to convince herself that maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Oh how wrong she was!

She stood there frozen on the spot as a heavy dread crept over her. Jareth's voice cut through the room, only adding to her distress. "Turn around Sarah."

Sarah swallowed again, and her throat felt so dry. The very air felt warm and suffocating as she slowly turned to face certain doom. When she finally faced him she saw that he was already reclining in his bath. Only his head and shoulders were above the surface of the water. Sarah crossed her arms to conceal the fact that she was trembling. She sagged in relief that he was under the water as she glanced toward the ceiling and mentally thanked providence for small favors.

When her eyes finally settled upon his he remarked, "That's better. Now, over on that stand there is a pitcher. Get me some water." Sarah felt her legs moving in spite of her paralyzing fear. She picked up the water glass with shaky fingers and poured him some water before she set the goblet down by his bath and moved to stand as far away as possible.

While he continued to bathe, he continued to bark orders at her. He instructed her to fetch his clothes from the wardrobe and lay them out on the bed. Once she had managed that, he had her polish his boots. Sarah managed to get through the task by reminding herself that Kayla was safe. She was thankful that he kept her busy with small tasks that would require her attention, so at least she could avoid looking at him while he was in his bath.

Just as she finished with the boots he asked her to fetch him a towel. She found one and set it by the bath before she moved away in haste with her eyes glued to the floor. When she heard the water slosh as he started to rise out of the bath she whirled away from him facing the door once again. She heard him leave the bath and pad to the other side of the bed where his clothes were laid out.

He was only a couple of feet behind her and the knowledge that he was completely undressed was more than she could handle. She made a sudden dash for the doorhandle as she nervously stammered in a gush, "Ok then...I'll just wait in my..."

He cut her off mid-sentence, "I'm not finished with you yet. You forget yourself...I haven't dismissed you. I think it would be a shame if your friend had to take your place simply because you have a hard time respecting my authority."

Sarah froze, barely refraining from answering his threat with some colorful four-letter words. She exhaled through her gritted teeth and her body seemed to sag with the tension. She heard him pulling on some article of clothing just before he softly ordered, "Come here." Sarah turned slowly, careful to keep her eyes cast to the floor.

To her relief she could tell that he had put his breeches on by himself as she stared at his feet. Jareth remarked, "That's better...now fetch my boots." Sarah got his boots from the foot of the bed and set them next to his feet. When she straightened she noticed that he had put on his white poet's shirt but it hung open in the front.

She tried to avoid glancing at the pale flesh of his chest but she caught herself too late and when she looked up, his eyes settled knowingly on her. He merely regarded her for a moment before he gestured to the shirt-front and coolly ordered, "The buttons...fasten them." Sarah didn't trust herself to speak as she silently stepped forward.

She flashed him a glare that spoke volumes before she caught the bottom of his shirt with shaky hands. She kept her eyes cast down as she slowly fastened the shirt, starting at the bottom and working her way up, doing her best to keep her hands from shaking.

Jareth watched as her slender fingers carefully fastened each button. She was mindful to keep the fabric pulled away from his body in order to avoid touching him. When she got about three buttons from his throat he waved her hands away and tucked the bottom of his shirt into his breeches.

Sarah was about to pull back to a safe distance when his eyes suddenly locked with hers as he pulled on his black leather gloves and commanded, "Now crouch down and help with my boots." Sarah sighed feavily as she positioned each boot in front of him. He stepped into the boots by himself, but he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady himself.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she felt the cool leather of his gloved hand rest on her exposed shoulder. She was reminded of how he had expertly massaged her shoulders just the day before. She swiftly pushed those traitorous thoughts out of her mind as the Goblin King straightened.

Sarah took a step back unable to keep from stealing a glance at him. He was every bit the imposing King that he had always been. Jareth didn't miss her appraisal and he smirked arrogantly as he demanded, "So...do I look forbidding enough?" Sarah was quick to collect herself. She crossed her arms defiantly as she rolled her eyes and snorted, "Yeah, whatever...Are we done here?"

He countered, "Ah, are you so eager to start your tasks? Or is it that you fear being alone with me?" Mustering her bravado Sarah turned away from him, towards the door and scoffed, "Please. You don't frighten me."

Without warning he advanced. Catching up to her, he dropped his mouth to her ear and purred, "I beg to differ..." He brushed her dark hair behind her shoulder and breathed against her skin, his lips hovering dangerously close to the side of her mouth, "I think you are terrified..."

Debilitating nervous excitement coursed through her, but she resisted it and jerked her face away from him. The Goblin King drew back as he added, "Be that as it may, you'll become accustomed to my presence in time...I assure you of that."  
  
Sarah decided then and there that she had had enough of baiting the Goblin King for one day. She remained quiet and reserved as he escorted her to his study. He demonstrated how to use a quill and ink well, before he had her start copying some documents onto various pieces of parchment. Once she proved capable of fulfilling what he expected of her, he left her on her own.

Sarah was content to work alone in the study. After the disaster in Jareth's chamber it was a relief to be rid of his highness for a while. It was well past mid-day when Sarah glanced up at the wall clock from the documents that littered the immense desk. She had just started to feel hopeful that maybe Jareth wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day, when he suddenly materialized in his signature shower of glitter.

Sarah shot him an annoyed look before she returned her gaze to the document she was copying and muttered, "Don't you ever get tired of that entrance?" Jareth ignored her jeer and picked up a pile of documents from the desk. He glanced them over and coolly replied, "You've managed to get through more of this than I anticipated. Have you been working non-stop since I left you in here this morning?"

Sarah didn't bother to look up as she replied, "Yep."

Jareth set the papers back down and observed, "You haven't eaten anything?"

Sarah re-dipped her quill in the ink and replied apathetically, "Nope."

Jareth gestured to the document she was currently working on, "You may finish that last copy and accompany me to..."

Sarah's quill stopped moving as she was reminded of his attentions the last time she had lunch with him in the garden. She cut him off and protested, "No that's Ok...I've seen the garden, thanks..."

His eyes captured hers as she glanced up at him. The all knowing smile playing dangerously over his lips as he countered, "I was about to suggest that I would escort you to the dining room so that you might have a proper meal, but as you seem content to remain on your own, I shall arrange for the goblins to bring you something. When you are finished you may use the rest of your afternoon to tend to Tempest"

As he started to back away from the desk he didn't miss the surprised look on her face as she looked down and replied lamely, "Oh. Ok. Thanks."

The Goblin King bid her a good afternoon before he turned to leave. When he reached the doorway he glanced back over his shoulder, raising a delicately arched eyebrow as he called back, "Oh and Sarah?"

She looked up from her papers, "Yeah?"

His lips curled into a satisfied smirk as he replied, "You have ink on your face...right there." He tapped a gloved finger against his cheek before he gave her one last devastating grin and disappeared into thin air.


	12. The Page Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

It had been three weeks since her stay in the Goblin Kingdom had begun and Sarah was beginning to adjust to the routine of attending the Goblin King. Her intimate morning sessions with him were the most trying, but she survived by keeping her eyes lowered, and by busying herself and her mind with his small chores. Strangely enough, polishing his boots actually became a blessing. It was waking him and helping him dress that caused Sarah the most anxiety. Jareth's antagonizing, yet playful banter never ceased and he only grew bolder with time.

Sarah's days were mostly spent in Jareth's study where she had become quite the prodigy scribe. Jareth had even encouraged her to write up original drafts, as her handwriting was sublime, and far more legible than his. Sometimes in the afternoon Jareth would send Sarah to the castle library where she would organize the volumes and tidy the shelves. Sarah enjoyed such afternoons, as Jareth tended to leave her to her own devices, and she often found interesting books to read during the quiet evenings she spent alone in her room.

The highlight of the day was always dusk, when she would go to the stables to clean Tempest's stall and feed him. She would linger as the stallion ate his dinner, sometimes reclining on a bail of hay just outside his stall as she read from one of her books. She kept herself in plain sight of the stallion, often talking in a soothing voice so that he might get used to her. Sometimes she would even read aloud from her book. Sarah was so captivated by the black stallion that she failed to notice the snowy white owl that often eves dropped and kept a watchful eye on her from the dense branches of the tree outside.

The stallion had finally turned towards the sound of her voice after he had finished his grain. Sarah slowly got up and cautiously approached him. To her delight he didn't flee. He stood perfectly still, staring at her with those crystalline blue eyes. Sarah calmly extended her upturned palm and the curious alicorn sniffed her hand. Sarah reached into the pocket of her skirts and withdrew a sugar cube. She held the cube in the center of her hand offered it to the stallion. To her amazement, Tempest ate it right out of her hand without the slightest apprehension.

Sarah was very content as she left the stables that night. She would try grooming Tempest within a few days and if all went well she would be riding him in no time. She was tempted to inform his highness of her progress, but she thought better of it. She decided to wait until she had the beast's complete trust before she began gloating.

A few days later Sarah was once again copying documents in the study when she realized that aside from her brief morning encounters, she hadn't seen very much of the mighty Goblin King in the past several days. As much as she was glad to have a break from his incessant smug remarks, she couldn't continue to deny that she was starting to feel rather lonely.

She missed goofing off with Kayla and just chatting with her other friends. She hoped that her friends from the underground would come and visit her soon, but she knew that if they didn't she'd only have herself to blame. She didn't dare take up the matter with Jareth, as she was in no mood to stomach his cruel but accurate assessment of the situation.

As much as she hated to admit it, there were times when she needed to have someone to talk with, even if the only someone around was Jareth. She couldn't understand why, despite her attempts to despise him, some small part of her always seemed relieved whenever he walked into the room. Granted a much bigger part of her always felt apprehension and nervousness...and at times even rage. As the feather of the quill brushed against her cheek she reasoned that perhaps negative attention was better than no attention at all.

Sarah looked up from the parchment just as Jareth strode into the study. She mentally mused, Speak of the devil...." She tensed, readying herself for the verbal skirmish that would probably ensue.

As the Goblin King walked into the room, his mismatched eyes settled on the girl, noting that her fingers were stained blue from the ink. A small smirk graced his face before it gave way to his more Kingly expressionless mask. He stopped in front of the desk as he announced, "You may forget those documents for now. It seems I have a more pressing task for you."

Sarah put the quill down, slightly irritated at the interruption. Just when she was really getting on a role, he had to come in and interrupt.

She looked up at him and replied irritably, "Well hello to you too." She gave an exhausted sigh as she noticed he didn't look amused. Frowning back she added, "Just what is more pressing than these invitations that you yourself told me you needed finished by the end of the day?" He suppressed a smug grin as he replied, "I'll finish those later, there is something else I need you to do. Walk with me, I'll explain on the way." Sarah rolled up the parchments and set them aside as she rose from the desk and moved to follow him out of the room. She hurried to keep up with him as he walked briskly down the castle halls.

He threw a sidelong glance at her before he began, "It looks as though we are about to have some distinguished guests. I've just been informed that Lord Taibaar, one of the Fae ambassadors from the North, will be joining us for dinner along with his daughter, Desdemonna."

Sarah listened nonchalantly as he went on, "It appears that the Northern Fae would like to establish trade with the merchants in the goblin city, so they're sending Taibarr to establish friendly rapport." Sarah snorted as she dryly corrected, "You mean they are sending him to kiss your ass."

Jareth grinned and replied, "Well that's a colorful way of putting it, but yes he intends to win my approval, so to speak."

Sarah nodded. These politics weren't so tough to figure out. She then asked, "So what do you think he'll offer in exchange for their admittance into the Goblin City?" A thought suddenly struck her and she cried, "Wait...let me guess...he's going to try and pawn off his daughter on you?"

She could tell by the smug look on his face that had correctly hit the bulls-eye. She couldn't suppress her look of disgust as she huffed, "Ugh, how typical."

Jareth grinned seductively as he teased, "What's the matter Sarah? Would that make you jealous?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she feigned disgust and sarcastically snorted, "Oh yeah...that's it. Keep dreaming Jareth." Sarah stopped, suddenly uneasy as she realized that they were at the doors to Jareth's bedchamber. She furrowed her brow and asked warily, "How exactly do I fit into this?"

Jareth opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Sarah walked into the room and stood by the fireplace, trying to control the nervous dread that seemed to fill her whenever she entered his bedchambers. She watched him as he approached and stood before her, a little closer than she would like, as the great doors closed on their own.

Sarah swallowed nervously as he began to explain, "I think it may be beneficial to dazzle the ambassador a bit. I think it will strengthen his impression of the kingdom if he were to see that the castle was a working court, and not a great ale hall for out of control goblins."

Jareth paused and regarded her seriously for a moment before he added, "As you already know from firsthand experience, my goblin army is hardly a formidable force. The labyrinth and my own magic is really the only true protection that this kingdom has. Therefore, if I am to let an outsider in, It would be foolish to let him uncover the kingdom's weaknesses."

Sarah's eyes widened at the implications of his words and she exclaimed, "You don't fear invasion do you!?"

Jareth calmly shook his head, "No, I don't think the Northern Fae are that foolish. I think it is truly trade that they seek. You see, the kingdoms to the West and South are all on very good terms with the Goblin Kingdom and trade between these regions was established a long time ago. It is just the distant Northern Kingdom that has not yet begun to trade with the rest of us. However, I don't think it would be wise to let them think this Kingdom is any less impressive and functional than their own. As devoted as my subjects are, they would make the wrong impression, so having them in attendance of our guests would undoubtedly prove to be a disaster. No, I think, during this occasion I shall send them out into the labyrinth while our guests are present, and have you act as my page boy instead."

Sarah eyed him suspiciously, "Your page boy?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Yes, it makes a much more powerful impression when an underground kingdom has a human youth or two on the staff, and a page boy...that would just be...the perfect amount of extravagance I'm going for."

Sarah sighed, "Well that's a great idea Jareth, but there's just a couple of problems, first, I know nothing about being a page and secondly, In case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT a BOY."

Jareth was hardly able to suppress his smug grin and that was really starting to worry her. Once he was finally able to control his amusement he replied, "Yes, well, they don't know that do they?"

Sarah watched in horror as Jareth reached into the armoire and produced the most hideous outfit she had ever seen. Dangling in his grasp were bright purple breeches that were hardly more than tights, a royal blue doublet over a white poet's shirt and the most god-awful hat she had ever seen. The velvet monstrosity was a bright plum color and had giant floppy feathers hanging off it, also bright shade of purple and blue.

Sarah took a step back, shaking her head furiously, "No."

Jareth pretended to look disappointed as he reminded, "Come now Sarah, you know you have to indulge me in this."

She shook her head adamantly, "No way. Jareth, I have cleaned, brought you meals, shined your boots, and copied documents until my fingers turned blue. I won't do it...this...THIS, is where I draw the line. I'm not some stupid puppet that you can just play with as you please. Forget it. Find someone else to play dress up with."

Jareth simply cocked his head to the side and warned, "Sarah..."

Sarah crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and shook her head adamantly, "There is no way in HELL, I'm going to wear that. No, forget it. Even if I liked the outfit, I'm not about to let you parade me around like a political pawn." Sarah sighed, feeling like she was pulling at straws but she added, "Besides, to have me pose as a pageboy?!? It's rather indecent and inappropriate, don't you think?"

Jareth shook his head and the tone of his voice became more authoritative as he replied, "I think it's perfectly appropriate, and let me remind you that you are bound to obey my commands...so either you can cooperate and partake in this willingly or I can force you...and I assure you that the latter holds a far more humiliating scenario."

Sarah narrowed her eyes as him in what was quite possibly her most deadly glare. In response Jareth threw up his hands and shrugged, "Very well, we'll do this the hard way, or..." His lips curved into a sinister grin as he silkily finished, "I could arrange for your friend to assist me unstead. You know...she may make an even better page-boy then you." For effect he balanced a perfect shining crystal on his fingertips and it didn't escape Sarah's attention that she could see a distorted reflection of Kayla within the sphere. Wickedly he drawled, "Shall I talk her into it? I can be very persuasive you know."

Sarah was absolutely seething at this point. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she stormed closer to him and hissed, "Don't you dare!!!"

As Jareth regarded her he noticed the pent up rage apparent in her flashing green eyes. She was so incredibly enticing when she was angry. Jareth smiled smugly as he demanded, "Will you cooperate then?"

Sarah could tell by the look on his face that he was not going to budge on this one. He was just way too proud of his idea. It looked as though she had no choice but to become the Goblin King's new page-boy.

Damn.

After Jareth had given Sarah her new attire she returned to her room with instructions that she was to prepare for the arrival as their guests. Sarah laid the hideous garments out on her bed before she wasted much time pacing and fuming over her situation.

Later, without warning, Jareth materialized in her chamber and he saw to his dismay that Sarah had only just finished scrubbing the blue ink off her hands and was presently clipping her fingernails short. Sarah ignored his dramatic entrance, concentrating on drying her now clean and short finger-nailed hands. Jareth leaned against the fireplace as he watched her cross the room.

As her eyes drifted over the horrendous garments that were laid out on her bed she muttered, "How do I let myself get talked into things like this?" Jareth was already growing impatient as he barked and motioned to her dressing screen, "You don't have time to analyze your predicament, they'll be arriving soon...now put them on."

Sarah groaned and grabbed the purple breeches and the white poet's shirt before disappearing behind the screen leaving Jareth to make himself comfortable on her bed. It was only a matter of moments before Sarah blurted from behind the screen, "Ah Houston...we have a problem here." Jareth impatiently but undauntedly replied, "What problem?"

Sarah stormed out from behind the screen, and nearly froze at the sight of him lounging on her bed. Tearing her eyes away she recovered quickly and smoothed the white shirt over her bust, which was nearly popping out of the thin button down poet's shirt, "Only this."

Jareth grinned wolfishly as he leered at her, noticing that she wore nothing under the thin and oh so delightfully tight shirt.

Oblivious to his appreciation of her form she harped, "What the hell did you pick this shirt for?...or did you just neglect to notice that I have BREASTS? I can't believe that you think we are going to pull this off. This shirt is...well it's obscene, is what it is."

It took a lot of self-control for Jareth not to burst out laughing. She was rather dramatic and could be quite humorous at times.

Jareth shook his head and replied, "You over-react Sarah, I have an idea." With that he ventured into his chamber for a moment before he reappeared with what looked like a large white linen bandage. He paused for a moment taking in the sight of her in the tight shirt for the second time. Tilting his head to the side he remarked in a sultry tone, "And just to clarify...I'd have to be blind not to notice." Sarah flushed, keeping her eyes on the bandage as she uneasily changed the subject, "What's that for?"

Jareth simply indicated for her to sit in front of him on the bed. Apprehensively she sat on the edge of the bed and he ordered, "Now remove the shirt so we can wrap this tightly about your chest."

Sarah had only heard as far as the remove your shirt part before she snapped, "Are you INSANE? I'm not going to just take my shirt off in front of you."

In one swift motion Jareth turned her shoulders, so she faced away from him as he instructed, "Then face this way...There I can't see anything, I'll hold this end in place here..." he touched her lightly on the small of her back and finished, "...while you wrap it tightly around yourself."

With a heavy sigh, Sarah angrily started fumbling with the buttons as she muttered, "Fine, but if you sneak a peak or even try to cop a feel, I will sooo sabotage this whole thing."

Jareth merely smirked as Sarah finally shrugged the shirt off her shoulders. As Jareth watched the thin material slip from her creamy shoulders to reveal the flawless flesh of her un-obscured back his breath caught in his throat. Sarah swallowed nervously as goose bumps rose on her skin. The air was shockingly cool on her bared breasts and her awareness of her exposed flesh seemed frighteningly intensified. The fact that Jareth was seated directly behind her didn't help matters.

Jareth gently placed the end of the bandage against the small of her back as he held out the rolled end in front of her. Sarah took it and started to wrap it tightly about her chest. Jareth felt his pulse quicken as his gaze darted over her bare skin and watched the motion of her shoulder blades as she moved to manipulate the cloth. Her fair skin was flawless, and it looked so incredibly soft and smooth.

As she handed the other end back to him for another pass he couldn't help but let his gloved fingertips graze the skin of her side. How he wished he could see her face to read her reaction, and how he longed to see her breasts with his own eyes, for he knew that in reality they would only be more beautiful than anything he could imagine in his mind's eye. How desperately he wanted to remove his gloves and learn what her silky skin felt like under his fingertips. He swiftly reigned in his self control as he was suddenly painfully aware of his state of arousal. This would simply not do. He would have to be patient. His plan demanded it. As he struggled with his desire, he reminded himself that it would be only a matter of time.

Sarah held her breath as she felt Jareth's gloved fingertips graze her skin. She hated the fact that even so slight a touch made her heart race. She reached back to grab the material from him and quickly wrapped it over her breasts a second time. When she handed it back to him again she made sure to hold it out far enough so that his fingers wouldn't brush up against her again.  
  
Jareth took the gauzy fabric and while securing the other end he gave it a sharp tug. Sarah winced as he stated, "In order for this to work, it must be very tight." Sarah frowned as they swiftly finished the wrapping job. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as Jareth slid the open poet shirt over her shoulders and breathed a little too close to her neck for comfort, "How does it feel?"

Sarah hastily fumbled with the buttons and sighed, "Tight...and uncomfortable." She finished buttoning the shirt and stood facing him. He nodded his head in approval at her now seemingly flat-chested state and replied, "Now, go put on the rest."

With a huff Sarah disappeared behind the screen. In a matter of minutes she re-emerged wearing the tight purple breeches and the blue doublet fastened over the poet's shirt. The doublet was just low enough to conceal the feminine curves of her waist and hips and her chest looked as flat as any man's. The white sleeves of the shirt billowed out perfectly at her wrists and the attire fit her perfectly. Jareth took in the sight and smirked, "Now for the hat. Here tie your hair back with this ribbon." Sarah threw her hair back into a tight ponytail as Jareth instructed, "Just keep your hair under the hat and our guests will be none the wiser."

Sarah went into Jareth's chamber to stand in front of his full-length mirror. As she positioned the hat on her head, and stepped into her knee high black boots, Jareth sauntered into the room to take a look at his new page-boy. Sarah looked at her reflection with horror. The worst part by far, was the hat. The oversized feathers bobbed and dangled in front of her face. The damn thing was just so huge and...purple.

She turned to Jareth with a look of complete disdain on her face. Jareth stood back and regarded her for a moment before an amused smile graced his face and he declared, "Yes, that will do nicely."

Sarah whirled on him and ground out, "Are you kidding!?! I look like a medieval pimp...make that a very GAY medieval pimp."

Jareth protested, "Nonsense! You look the perfect part of a pageboy."

Sarah crossed her arms defiantly as she muttered something under her breath and then demanded, "What about my face? You don't think they'll notice that I am a GIRL?!?"

Jareth shook his head and replied, "I doubt it. It is common for young pages to have delicate features."

Sarah shook her head, determined to convince him that this ridiculous idea was never going to work, "And my voice...Surly you don't think they'll just overlook that too?"

Jareth slowly circled her as he admitted, "Your voice IS a dead give away. That's why I'm going to tell them that you are mute. That will also negate the possibility of you blurting out something entirely inappropriate."

Sarah studied her reflection as she made one last ditch effort to make him reconsider, "I don't know, something is still not right..."  



	13. The Power of the Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Jareth looked her up and down before he admitted, "You're right, something is...missing. Come with me." Sarah was silently hoping that he had changed his mind as she followed him down the castle halls. When they entered the great kitchen she watched in bewilderment as he started rummaging through a store barrel. Sarah tried to see past him as she asked, "What are you looking for?"

Jareth suddenly turned and held up a small potato as he smugly announced, "This." Sarah gave him a blank look as she asked, "A Potato? What the hell is THAT for?" Without another word Jareth had strode up dangerously close to her. Sarah let out a startled cry as he grabbed the waistband of her breeches and pulled it forward and dropped the potato down the front of her pants.

He let the waistband go, producing a satisfying snap before he flashed her a satisfied smirk. Sarah stared at him in absolute shock. When her brain started working again, her first thought was that he obviously hadn't changed his mind. Shock was replaced by annoyance as she shook her head and snapped, "Very funny." She looked down at her make-shift "package" and added, "But I don't think so."

She quickly pulled out the potato and lobbed it at him. To her dismay he caught it. Sarah leaned over the barrel and started digging through it as Jareth replied, "Just what do you think YOU are doing?" Sarah pulled out a much larger potato and shot back, "If I have to go through with this ridiculous stunt...then I want a bigger one."

Jareth chuckled before he let out an exasperated sigh, "Why am I not surprised?"

Sarah ignored him as she positioned the new spud in her drawers and bragged, "Now that's more like it."

Jareth just shook his head as he steered her out of the kitchen remarking, "Enough of this nonsense, our guests will be arriving any minute."

Sarah followed him towards the throne room as she muttered under her breath, "You're just envious because mine is bigger..."

Jareth stopped dead in his tracks.

Sarah swallowed hard, she hadn't meant for him to hear that. Apparently Fae had better hearing than humans.

Without so much as turning to look at her he challenged, "Would you care to see for yourself just how wrong you are?" He looked over his shoulder, letting his predatory gaze settle on her as his feral smile taunted, "Perhaps you'd enjoy being proven wrong in this particular instance?"

Sarah did her best not to appear as shaken as she weakly managed, "No...really, that's not necessary."

He resumed his stride and Sarah followed in silence feeling that she'd had enough adrenaline rushes for one day.

A little while later Sarah stood at Jareth's side in the throne room as their guests made their way through the great hall. Jareth gave the hem of Sarah's doublet a sharp tug, as he advised, "Remember...not a word." She nodded as he added, "And Sarah..."

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

His mouth had the slightest hint of an amused smirk as he replied, "Mind that your potato doesn't slip. Now go open the doors for our guests."

Sarah did her best to refrain from laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. As she reached for the great oak doors a surreal feeling overcame her, she simply could not believe that this was happening. She was dressed as a boy, posing as a page in the castle beyond the Goblin City and for the next year of her life she was at Jareth's mercy.

She should not be laughing. Yet she nearly was.

She mentally chastised herself for finding the situation amusing, after all she was quite sure that Jareth was doing this to humiliate her, his political reasons were merely icing on the cake. Sarah took a deep breath before she opened the great oak door. She bowed humbly as an older man with silver hair and shocking blue eyes entered booming, "Ah King Jareth. How wonderful to finally meet you in person."

Jareth lowered his head in greeting before he welcomed the ambassador and his daughter to the castle. When Sarah finally looked up, she met the deep blue curious eyes of a striking female Fae.

The girl was elegantly outfitted in a pale blue gown with a dropped waist, and Sarah couldn't help but notice that the woman's ample breasts were nearly spilling out of the bodice. To Sarah's surprise the Fae woman looked as though she was about the same age as herself.

The Fae's intense blue eyes darted over the pageboy inquisitively, before she followed her father into the throne room and bowed low in front of Jareth.

Jareth smirked as he realized that he would savor this chance to torment Sarah. He would watch in delight as Sarah would surely squirm in her jealousy when he lavished his affections on this unsuspecting young Fae right in front of her.

Sarah quickly shut the door and resumed her position at Jareth's side just as the old man was saying, "Jareth allow me to present my daughter, Desdemonna." Jareth took the lady's hand and dramatically placed a kiss on the back of it.

Sarah kept her eyes lowered, suddenly realizing the reason Jareth wanted her here. So, he would ooze all over this girl in an attempt to what? Make her jealous? Sarah fumed as she resolved that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her appearing so much as even mildly interested. Jareth's polite tone nearly made her gag as he gushed, "Ah the lovely Desdemonna."

Out of his peripheral vision Jareth noticed that Sarah hadn't so much as even looked at the girl. He smirked as he decided to put his new page on the spot just a little, "Tell me, Sargonne,..." and he looked right at Sarah as he said this, "...Have you ever seen such a lovely young lady?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth before she lowered them again and shook her head slightly. Jareth quickly added, "You must excuse my page, Sargonne. He is entirely devoted, but the poor lad does not speak."

Oddly, the young Fae was seemingly moved by this. She took a step towards Sarah and extended her hand. Jareth was rather surprised, as noblewomen didn't often pay much mind to pages. So, he watched with great interest as Sarah hesitantly took the young lady's offered hand and placed a shy but humble kiss on the back of it.

Jareth did not miss the sly smile that formed on the young Fae's lips. "How interesting" he mused to himself, "Strange and unexpected, but interesting."

As they all walked to the dining room, Desdemonna smiled sympathetically at Sarah who was trying to keep her expression neutral while she was wrestling with the urge to slug the Goblin King.

It wasn't long before Jareth was sharing a meal with Lord Taibaar and his daughter, while Sarah stood obediently at her post behind Jareth, occasionally moving to refill their wine glasses. The conversation was typical and rather unexciting. Jareth conversed with the old man and occasionally threw a few compliments at the obviously bored daughter.

All the while, Sarah stood by, sickened by the idea that the old goat was practically begging for Jareth to take his daughter as his wife. He shamelessly brought up her extensive dowry several times and kept pointing out her good qualities, all the while he kept reminding Jareth how much his people would benefit from establishing trade with the inhabitants of the Goblin City.

Even as he was engaged in conversation, Jareth noticed Desdemonna's gaze kept straying to settle on Sarah. Sarah however, was completely oblivious to the girl's seeming fascination with her. Jareth also noticed that the girl hadn't been quite as receptive to his compliments and attention as he had expected. She seemed rather distant, as if her thoughts were entirely someplace else. By the end of the main course Jareth had noticed the increased frequency at which Desdemonna let her eyes wander over his supposed pageboy.

Utterly curious, Jareth watched as the girl drained her wine glass. As expected, Sarah quickly moved to refill it. As she poured the wine, the young Fae glanced over her shoulder to regard Sarah with wide eyes. When their eyes met the young lady blushed and offered the pageboy a secretive coy smile. Sarah was rather surprised that the young lady would even notice her, while Jareth was doing his damnedest to make a lasting impression, but perhaps the young lady was just inquisitive by nature.

Jareth was rather surprised at what he had just witnessed. Things were not at all going the way he had planned. He had assumed that his flirtatious behavior with the young Fae would fill Sarah with jealousy, however his assumption that Desdemonna would be more than receptive to his attention was proving to be false. It looked as though the young Fae was much more interested in dallying with his "pageboy". Despite the fact that Jareth usually despised it when things didn't go his way, he was rather intrigued by the alternative result.

Sarah tore her eyes away from the girl's questioning gaze just in time to notice that she had nearly overflowed her wine glass. Sarah quickly straightened the decanter and hurried back to her post risking a quick glance at Jareth to see if he had noticed her clumsiness. To her dismay, the arrogant monarch was looking right at her and she could only assume that he had seen her near spill. She winced at the thought of him chiding her later for being careless.

At Jareth's subtle signal Sarah brought out their dessert and served it. As she set the plate down in front of the Desdemonna she tried to ignore another one of Jareth's flirtatious compliments meant for the young Fae.

When Sarah finally served Jareth his dessert it took all her self-control to not smash the dish into his face. Lucky for her she was rather adept at concealing her emotions. There was no way she was going to give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing that she was bothered by his seeming interest in the Young Fae woman.

Sarah clenched her teeth at the sheer discomfort of her situation as she started to walk back to post behind Jareth, when she heard his voice at her back, "Sargonne, why don't you sit by me here at the table, seeing that there are no more courses to be brought out."

Sarah wanted nothing more than to tell him to go to hell and storm out of the room, but she knew that if she did, she would pay for it dearly later. Not to mention, that would be admitting defeat, and only further increase Jareth's already overblown ego. Instead, she silently took a seat beside Jareth, across from Desdemonna.

Jareth watched as the young Fae woman seemed to be pondering the cherry covered confection in front of her. When she finally looked up again Jareth commented, "I hope we are not boring you, Lady Desdemonna, with all this talk of trade?"

The young woman snapped to attention and quickly replied, "Oh no your majesty, you see it's just that my father has instructed me that I should not speak unless I am spoken to."

Jareth flashed her a dazzling smile and replied in a saccharine tone, "Of course my dear."

Sarah fought the impulse to make a gagging noise as her eyes bored into the table linen. She reasoned that if she could manage to keep her head down she might make it through the rest of the meal without losing it. After a few more moments of uninteresting conversation, Sarah felt as though she were being watched, and she looked up to see that Desdemonna's bright eyes were fixed on her again. Sarah glanced to her left, noting that Jareth and the old man were again engrossed in conversation. The young Fae also turned her head as if noticing the very same thing.

Sarah tried to listen to the dull conversation but out of the corner of her eye she saw Desdemonna's eyes lock on her face again as she picked up a cherry by its stem. Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that the Desdemonna was trying to get her attention.

Out of sheer curiosity Sarah made eye contact with the Fae and that's when it happened. Desdemonna held up the cherry and in a most deliberate manner she began to savor it seductively as her eyes locked with Sarah's. Sarah would have had to be intensely stupid to miss implications of the gesture as the girl closed her red lips over the cherry, her eyes blazing with silent invitation.

To say she was stunned was an understatement, but Sarah's dumb stupor was short lived as she felt a hand come to rest on her upper thigh.

For one horrified moment Sarah thought it to be Jareth's hand, but a quick glance confirmed that both his hands were placed above the table, leaving only one possibility.

Sarah's eyes hesitantly met Desdemonna's as the girl flashed her a sultry suggestive smile right before her hand gave Sarah's thigh a rough squeeze.

Jareth saw Sarah jump in alarm before he noticed the young Fae innocently straighten her posture. It didn't take much thought to determine what had just happened. Apparently, the girl had made some sort of advance on Sarah. Although it slightly irked him that his plan to flaunt this girls affections to kindle Sarah's jealousy had fallen apart, he couldn't help but be wildly curious about the resulting scenario.

Sarah's seemingly startled reaction told him that she was uncomfortable with the situation. Perhaps there was a better way to torment Sarah. Jareth swiftly rose to his feet to detract attention from Sarah's startled reaction. He gave Sarah a pointed look before he announced, "Lord Taibaar, Perhaps you'd like to join me in my study for some brandy? We have matters that are best left to be discussed in private."

The old man's eyes nervously drifted to his daughter as Jareth added, "Sargonne is capable of keeping your lovely daughter amused. Sargonne, escort the lady to the game room and wait on her." Jareth quickly lead the old man away, but he looked back at Sarah over his shoulder to catch her unspoken, but obvious look of displeasure.

Desdemonna, on the other hand, could scarcely contain her elation at the prospect of being let alone with "Sargonne". Sarah quietly sighed and led the girl to the game room, as one might proceed to their own execution.


	14. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah humbly opened the door as Desdemonna pretended to be enthralled by the extensive game room. The girl walked purposefully to a plush bench and immediately took a seat as she coaxed, "It's alright Sargonne...Come here and sit beside me." Sarah approached apprehensively and sat awkwardly beside the girl looking everywhere else but into her calculating blue eyes.

Desdemonna sighed and began, "You know, father brought me here because he intends to offer me to the King in return for his consent for our people to establish trade within the Goblin city..."

Sarah's eyes dropped to her lap where her hands instinctively clenched into fists. She had no idea why, but the very thought of this girl sharing a bed with Jareth made her blood boil and left her with a weak debilitating sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The girl continued, "...But, may I tell you something in absolute confidence?"

Sarah nodded her head slowly as the girl continued, "I don't want to be hand-fasted to his majesty."

Sarah tried desperately not to smile. Maybe some good would come of this ridiculous situation after all.

Sarah listened intently as the girl added, "If I tell you something you swear you'll keep it from King Jareth?"

Sarah nodded furiously as the girl giggled, "Good...I shall share my secret with you then." Sarah listened on the edge of her seat as the girl confessed, "I couldn't possibly forge a union with King Jareth you see, not now...because I am completely taken with you, Sargonne."

For a second Sarah thought she must have heard the girl incorrectly. Desdemonna deciphered her shocked expression and grasping Sarah's hand she added, "Sargonne, you are positively the sweetest thing I have ever seen." She shifted closer to Sarah and breathed, "Are all humans as adorable as you?"

Sarah was quite literally speechless. Her stupor cost her dearly, as at that precise moment, the young Fae pounced.

In the next instant Sarah found herself trapped in the lady's embrace and without warning the girl's lips possessively claimed her own. Sarah panicked and cried, "Hrmmphhh" against the Fae's mouth as she struggled to free herself from the girl's iron embrace.

Desdemonna pulled back and swiftly caught Sarah by the wrists as she cooed, "Shhh...don't be frightened...I know you think we mustn't, but it's alright, I only wish to please you, and I swear the King need never know."

With that, the doors to the room slammed closed, willed by the Fae girl's magic. Sarah realized to her horror that she was quite literally trapped in the room with this girl.

Sarah froze, Her body went rigid as her eyes frantically darted about, looking for some escape as the girl started to place soft enticing kisses on her neck. Had the situation been a little different (like had it been a man) Sarah might have enjoyed such affections, but this was an absolute nightmare. Jareth was sure to be furious, since he had no doubt decided that this girl would have affections for HIM.

In defeat Sarah closed her eyes. Oh where was that damned Goblin King when you needed him? She silently resolved that if she made it out of this alive she would surely kill him.

Desdemonna proceeded to pull Sarah back down on the plush bench and covered her face and neck with kisses. For a second Sarah was thankful that at least the girl's kisses were innocent...maybe her virtue would demand that she cease before she got carried away.

Desdemonna suddenly pulled back and regarded Sarah with smoldering eyes.

Sarah mused, ...or perhaps not.

Suddenly the Fae whispered, "Why Sargonne, you are so tense...you're not afraid of me are you." Sarah stared at the girl wide eyed as she slowly nodded her head.

The Fae laughed coyly before she breathed, "How positively charming..."

Before Sarah could blink Desdemonna had captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Sarah kept her lips firmly sealed even as the girl's tongue darted out to test the seam of her lips. Sarah was horrified as the girl's hands trailed frantically over her doublet.

This was not good. Sarah panicked, jumping to her feet just as the young Fae lunged.

Their mouth's collided violently as the girl reached down and boldly cupped Sarah between the legs. Sarah gave a startled cry against the girl's mouth.

Meanwhile the voice in her head screamed, This is it. I'm so dead.

The girl was sure to suddenly realize that she'd been had. Sarah had a feeling that the girl and her father would be none too pleased at the given situation. Sarah screwed her eyes shut and waited for all hell to break loose. Any minute now.

To Sarah's complete astonishment the girl withdrew her hand and pulled back as she moaned, "Ooohhh...You are already so hard..."

Sarah could only stare down between herself and the girl in bewilderment as the young lady implored her, "...Please take me somewhere...I will surly die if you don't take me this instant."

Sarah was thunderstruck, apparently potatoes could be very powerful things.

The girl nipped at Sarah's earlobe and begged, "Please...make love to me Sargonne."

And then, all of a sudden, the door flew open and Sarah looked up in surpise to see the Goblin King standing in the doorway.

Never in all her life would Sarah have ever guessed she'd be so relieved to see someone, especially being since that someone was Jareth.

Jareth's eyes drifted from the young Fae woman to Sarah. Their posture, as well as their surprised expressions, clearly indicated that he had just interrupted something.

The stricken look on Sarah's face was positively priceless, but what affected him even more was the way she positively seemed to melt in relief when she looked up to see him standing there. He smirked knowingly. He couldn't wait to hear Sarah recount for him all that had happened.

Jareth put his gracious expression back on as he politely but casually announced, "Lady Desdemonna, your father is ready to leave and he is looking for you."

The young Fae's cheeks were aflame as she hurriedly replied, "Oh, why thank you your majesty..." Rushing into the hall, she turned only to cast one last longing look at the Goblin King's pageboy. The girl was reunited with her father by the castle's main entrance and in a matter of minutes they had begun their journey home while Sarah and Jareth returned to his private chambers to discuss what had transpired.  
  
Sarah stormed into Jareth's room and flung the dreadful hat onto his great bed with a huff of disgust as her tirade began, "Ugh! I cannot believe you made me go through with this...And leaving me ALONE with that girl! Why would you do such a thing!?!"

Jareth stared at Sarah, noticing the smudged lipstick kiss marks that were all over her face and neck. Jareth was the picture of innocence as he replied, "Whatever do you mean? I think you made quite an impression."

Sarah tore open the doublet in a fury as she stormed closer to him, shrugging it off onto the floor as she raged, "An IMPRESSION!?! You apparently have no idea of the IMPRESSION I made."

Jareth flashed her an amused smile as he demanded, "I'm sure you are about to tell me. What exactly happened in there?"

Sarah stared at him incredulously as she growled, "What happened?!? She attacked me...that's what happened!!!"

Jareth pretended to be appalled, "No? She didn't!"

Sarah annunciated each word to drive her point home, "Yeah. She. Did. After she nearly kissed my face off."

Jareth simply couldn't resist toying with her, "She kissed you?"

Sarah crossed her arms angrily and spat, "Yeah she laid quite a few good ones on me."

Jareth raised his brow as he asked for clarification, "laid a few good ones? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that expression."

Sarah spoke slowly and clearly so he was sure to understand as she ground out, "Are you familiar with making out, or sucking face?! Well let me lay it out for you...she nearly stuck her tongue down my throat."

Jareth quipped condescendingly, "She kissed you passionately then?"

Sarah ignored the fact that his question had been merely rhetorical and groaned, "Arghhhh, YES! How could you leave me alone with her? Especially after her little public seduction scene with the cherries..."

Jareth replied nonchalantly as he poured himself a glass of brandy, "Cherries? What are you talking about?"

Sarah gave him a pointed look as she accused, "Surly, you were aware that she groped me under the table?"

Jareth smirked mildly as he shrugged, "So the girl fancied you...so what? You did a great service to the kingdom and to me...and for the price of what? A kiss. I see nothing to get upset about."

Sarah looked at him in astonishment, "You don't get it do you? Jareth, that girl was about two seconds from ripping my clothes off!!"

Jareth shook his head, "Nonsense, you are over-reacting..." He smiled and mused, "although that would have made an interesting sight."

Sarah ignored the comment and fumed, "Over reacting?!? Oh I beg to differ your HIGHNESS...she was PRIMED...and quite ready to shag me senseless!"

Jareth gave her a condescending look as he took a sip of his brandy, "How do you know that?"

Sarah lowered her voice to an urgent whisper and hissed, "Because she grabbed my POTATO!!!!!!!!"

Jareth nearly spit out his drink as he choked, "She did?"  
Sarah nodded flashing him a glare that shot daggers as the Goblin King burst into genuine laughter. This only aggravated Sarah further.

She caustically added, "...and just as you walked in, she was begging me to make love to her...Can you imagine?!?!"

Jareth cocked his head to the side and smiled wolfishly, "Actually no...but it would be fascinating to watch you try."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him in disgust before she replied vehemently, "I'm glad that you find this so amusing, because I don't!" Jareth set his drink down on the mantle and approached her as she turned her back on him and stormed towards the door to her chamber.

Jareth used his magic to appear in front of her and quickly slid in front of the door to block her escape. He found their heated banter rather exciting, and he wasn't about to let her leave, not when things had just begun to get interesting. He decided that he would push his feisty "page-boy" just a little farther.

As his eyes locked with hers, Sarah backed away trying to put more distance between herself and the Goblin King. His mouth was set in a predatory smirk as he found her actions so wonderfully predictable. For every step backward she took, Jareth advanced a step. Eventually the back of her legs came in contact with something solid. She swallowed as she realized that he had successfully backed her up against the edge of the bed. In that single moment the nervous anticipation flooded her as she realized that he was standing much too close for comfort.

His captivating mismatched eyes darted over her upturned face before his gaze lowered to her lips and he whispered huskily, "I do find it amusing." He lowered his face so that his mouth hovered just above hers as he breathed, "I find you exceptionally amusing..." His gaze was full of heat as he regarded her for a moment before he drawled, "...but then you've always amused me."

Sarah could smell the brandy that lingered on his warm breath, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering if she would be able to taste the sweet liquor on his lips if he were to kiss her. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she gave herself a hard mental slap. In no way should she be having such traitorous and dangerous thoughts.

It was with sheer excitement and panic that she realized that she might just find out, as at the same moment he seemed to ponder her lips as well. Despite the barrage of warnings going through her head, Sarah found that she couldn't look away. Her previous fury, the nervous excitement he roused in her, it was all so overwhelming. Her pulse quickened, thrumming in her ears, as adrenaline coursed through her veins, enhancing the sweet torment of her apprehension. The mingling of her passions, rage, fear, longing and wild curiosity was nothing short of a blessed sort of agony.

What was it about this cruel man that captivated her? How was it that his penetrating gaze alone could wreak such havoc on her senses. She was suddenly intensely conscious of his closeness. She could practically feel the warmth of his body through her clothes as he towered over her. If he had stood any closer they would have been touching. She was also acutely aware of the very smell of him. The sweet enticing scent of the liquor on his breath mixed with something clean yet masculine that she recognized as the scent that was distinctly his. Her heightened senses, along with his sweet heady scent caused a strange euphoria that left her feeling dazed.

Jareth had moved hastily, he wasn't about to let her flee, not while there was so much that could be said to give him the last word. Perhaps it was the mind dulling effects of the brandy that had caused him to act so impulsively. As he blocked the door and advanced on her, arguing with her was suddenly no longer the first thing on his mind. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she was right at the edge of his bed. He gazed into her intense hazel eyes for a sign of weakness. If he were to kiss her right now would she yield? He couldn't be sure. As he had whispered to her and lowered his lips closer to hers he noticed that her eyes had darted to his mouth and her chest was heaving in shallow startled breaths. What a tempting sight she made. Perhaps he should just try...it would be so easy to...

Suddenly a loud rap sounded on the door to Jareth's room. Sarah jumped at the sound. Jareth reluctantly tore his eyes from Sarah's face and glanced at the door as demanded in an irritated tone, "Yes, what is it?" A nervous goblin on the other side of the door squeaked, "There are some visitors in the great hall your majesty." Jareth glanced at Sarah once more before he stepped back and strode towards the door. As Jareth reached for the door she heard him loudly mutter, "This better be important." Sarah used the opportunity to slip into her room.

Jareth opened the door and looked down on a small kitchen goblin. The creature was still wearing his food-stained apron from preparing the earlier meal, and was quite covered in flour. The small goblin was obviously not accustomed to dealing directly with the king, as he looked up at his monarch with sheer terror. The small creature quaked in fear as he stuttered, "Your highness, three subjects have come to the castle...they...they are looking for the girl."

Jareth looked down his nose at the small goblin and demanded, "They wish to see Sarah?" The goblin nodded frantically, "They were very persistent Sire, I told them that they should come back tomorrow but one of them struck me with his club and said that they weren't leaving until they spoke with either the girl or with you." Jareth quickly replied, "Who are the three?"

The Goblin scratched his head as though he were thinking very hard and replied, "One was the dwarf...the gardener. There was also a large orange monster and a small but ferocious knight. I...I think he is the one who is posted in the bog." Jareth nodded knowingly and replied, "Very well, admit them into the throne room and have them wait. I'll deal with them." The goblin bowed and stammered "Ye...yes sire.", before he hurried away.


	15. The Past Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah shut the door that connected their rooms behind her and slumped against it, releasing a shuddering sigh. That was close. Way too close. When she could breathe again she straightened and pulled the potato out of her pants and tossed it aside. It was nice to get rid of the awkward thing. It had started to make her itch and she was tired of having to re-adjust the waistband when the sheer weight of the spud had caused her breeches to slide steadily down her hips.

She pulled the bottom of the shirt out of her breeches and started to unfasten the buttons. Once she had managed to undo all the buttons she shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and discarded it on the bed before she went to work removing the linen cloth that was wrapped tightly about her chest. When the gauzy linen fabric at last fell in a heap on the floor she sighed in relief as she rubbed her sore breasts. Jareth had pulled the damn thing so tight that it left marks on her skin.

Without the slightest hint of warning the door to Jareth's chamber flung open and The Goblin King stormed in, "Sarah, your friends have..."

Sarah let out a startled cry as he burst in, and with her hands firmly clasped over her breasts she instinctively turned away from him.

Jareth's words died mid sentence as he noticed that Sarah was quite naked from the waist up, with only her hands shielding herself from his eyes. As she scurried to get behind the dressing screen, a predatory smirk formed on the Goblin King's face. He hadn't intended to catch Sarah in such an exposed state, but he couldn't deny that he was quite pleasantly surprised. Especially since her small hands could do little to hide such lovely ample breasts.

From behind the dressing screen Sarah growled, "God, can't you ever knock?!?"

With a gesture Jareth closed the door behind him and replied rather unapologetically, "It wasn't my intention to startle you..." His expression turned to intrigue as he arched an eye-brow and demanded silkily, "...But just what were you doing in here?"

Sarah poked her head out from behind the screen and he could tell that she was livid. Her hands went impatiently to her hips and her eyes flashed angrily as she spat, "I was removing the linen cloth that you wrapped so tightly, that it was cutting off my circulation...Not that it's any of your damn business what I do in the privacy of this room."

As an afterthought she quipped, "Now I know this is a lot to ask of someone who doesn't even have the decency to KNOCK before he barges into a lady's room...but do you think you could hand me that top, and get the hell out of here, so I can change in peace?!?"

Unaffected, Jareth picked up the garments from the bed and handed them to her as he replied mildly, "There's no need to be so hostile Sarah, I just came to tell you that your friends are here in the castle and they wish to see you."

Sarah pulled her Hartford tank top over her head as she replied, "My friends?"

Jareth nodded, adding, "Yes, Sir Didymus, Higgle, and that large beast whose name escapes me."

Sarah irritable corrected, "You mean Hoggle, and Ludo."

Jareth nodded and nonchalantly replied, "They are in the throne room if you wish to see them."

Sarah emerged from behind the dressing screen with the white poet's shirt buttoned over her tank top as she sneered, "Of course I want to see them."

As Sarah turned to storm out the room he stopped her, "And Sarah..."

She merely turned her head to acknowledge him.

He gave her a pointed look and admonished, "You forget who you are talking to...I'd watch my tone if I were you. I assure you I can think of far worse things than a little dalliance with our distinguished guest."

She considered his words and after clamping her mouth shut she ground out, "Point taken." With that she left him standing in her room.

The halls were dark and empty as she jogged to the throne room. She burst through the large doors to find Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus pacing with worried looks on their faces. They all looked up at once as Sarah ran to them crying, "Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus! I'm so relieved you're all here."

Hoggle caught Sarah in a tight embrace as she stooped to his height. The dwarf cried, "Sarah!" Next, it was Ludo who gathered Sarah into a crushing hug as he bellowed, "Sawah...Sawah Baaaaack!" She laughed joyously as she hugged him, "Yes, Ludo I'm back." As She reached for Didymus she felt the stinging in her eyes as her vision turned blurry with unshed tears as she cried, "I'm so glad to see all of you." The small fox hugged her and then drew back and enquired, "My lady, are you alright?"

Sarah nodded hastily but the urge to break down in sobs was nearly overwhelming. She did her best to compose herself as she stepped into the indented center of the floor and perched on the stone step. Her friends settled themselves beside her as Hoggle began, "Sarah, we'd have come sooner, but we only just found out that you were here...we thought that you might need us."

Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears as she breathed, "I...I do need you."

The dwarf was rather moved by her sadness and solemnly asked, "Then why didn't you call us sooner?"

Sarah blinked back her tears and explained, "I'm so sorry that I never called. I just...we'll I guess I just got caught up in my life aboveground. I missed you all so much...it was just that the very idea of summoning you scared me...because of..."

Hoggle didn't need to hear the rest to know what she was getting at and he finished, "...Jareth."

Sarah nodded frantically as she glanced around to make sure his majesty was no where in sight, "Yes, I was afraid that if I thought too much of this place, of all of you...that somehow I might...well...invite more trouble."

Hoggle patted her knee affectionately, "There, there, missy...we understand, don't we?"

Didymus nodded as Ludo bellowed, "Sawah scared."

Sir Didymus placed a supportive paw on Sarah's hand as he soothed, "Fear not fair maiden, for we are with thee now, and all is but water under a bridge. We are so relieved to see thee well. When we had learned that you were back in the underground and living under the rule of his majesty we came as fast as we could."

Hoggle suddenly glanced about and hissed, "It only took us so long because the goblins were bein' so tight lipped about you bein' here. No doubt Jareth didn't want us knowing you were back. Good thing for us they aren't so good about keepin' their big mouths' shut." His eyes grew full of concern as he lowered his voice. "Are you really alright? Because if that rat is mistreating you, we'll bust you out of here right now."

Sarah shook her head, "No, I'm ok, besides I don't think that would do any good."

Hoggle whispered back, "Why not? We've beaten his army before, we could do it again."

Sarah urgently protested, "No Hoggle. That won't work. Even if I were to run far away from the castle, I'd still be forced to return one way or another."

Didymus was quick to ask, "But why my lady?"

Hoggle piped up and chimed in, "wha...whaddya mean?"

Sarah glanced at the floor and sheepishly admitted, "I...I made a deal with him."

Hoggle's eyes widened as he cried in dibelief, "A deal? With Jareth?"

Sarah nodded and Hoggle let his head fall into his hands as he muttered melodramatically, "Oh no."

Sarah added, "I have to stay here under his control for a year...I...I am bound to stay."

Hoggle looked up at Sarah in bewilderment, "But why would you ever agree to such a thing?"

Sarah sighed and looked at her friends with a determined expression, "I had to. My friend unintentionally wished herself away to Jareth, and the only way to get him to release her was for me to take her place. Jareth said he was being generous by only making me remain for a year."

Hoggle snorted at the mention of "generous" as Sir Didymus demanded to no one in particular, "Why would his majesty want to keep you here?"

Sarah couldn't quite meet their eyes as she sighed, "Probably to drive me crazy. I think this is his twisted idea of getting even with me for solving his labyrinth. While I'm here, I'm under his control and if I don't obey him he'll reverse our bargain and keep my friend forever. I can not, and will not let that happen, so I have no choice but to do what he asks."

Didymus looked at her with sympathy and respect as he declared, "That's very brave and noble of you my lady. But I still don't understand what his majesty wants with you."

Hoggle cut in and his tone was bitter, "Well I do...got a damn good idea."

Sarah's eyes widened and darted to the dwarf as she stammered, "You do?"

Hoggle nodded, "He's sore about losin'. There ain't nobody more possessive than Jareth. It's obvious...he wants you for himself."

Sarah glanced around again frantically as she whispered, "Me?! What do you mean? Wants me for what?"

Hoggle leaned closer as he put his hand on her shoulders so that his words wouldn't be overheard, "He lost his head over you last time you were here...in all my days I ain't never seen anyone get his attention the way you did. Remember when I found you in the forest and you kissed me?"

Sarah nodded and replied, "Yeah, that was just before we ended up in the bog, wasn't it?"

Hoggle nodded and growled, "Well, That was no accident. That was Jareth. He threatened that if you ever kissed me, he'd turn me into the prince of the land of stench. He didn't like us bein' friends. Like I said, Jareth's possessive, and selfish as anything. He wants you all to himself. You're the prize he couldn't win the last time around. When you won, somethin' happened to 'im. He's been a brooding menace ever since. Now don't go misunderstanding me...Jareth's always had quite a temper, but since you went home, his mood just plain stinks."

Hoggle looked around and added in an urgent whisper, "Sarah...I don't like this, you'd better be careful...I'm sure that rat has somethin' up his sleeve."

Sarah quickly reassured the dwarf, "Don't worry about me, I won't be trusting Jareth anytime soon, especially not after tonight."

Hoggle demanded, "Why? What's he gone and done now?" Sarah shrugged, "Oh, the usual, just making me miserable and ordering me around."

Didymus piped up, "The King hath given you duties?"

Sarah couldn't help but snidely reply, "Yep...you guys are looking at the Goblin King's new personal attendant...scribe...groom...oh and as of tonight I'm also the mute page boy."

They looked at her in confusion as she explained, "Basically I polish his boots, attend to his wardrobe, draft documents, see to his alicorn, and tonight he had the gall to dress me as a page boy and have me wait on his guests so that the northern ambassador wouldn't get privy to the fact that the whole kingdom consists of a bunch of out of control goblins."

Didymus seemed to be at a loss as he squeaked, "My lady is page-boy?"

Sarah nodded, "fraid so."

Hoggle looked at his friend gravely, "Are you terribly unhappy Sarah? Maybe we could find a way to get you home?"

Sarah thought a moment, "No Hoggle. I don't think it's possible. Besides, even if it were, I wouldn't want to risk getting you guys into any more trouble. This is between Jareth and I. I've made my bed, and now I have to lie in it. When I really think about it, honestly, things could be much worse. I'm not terribly unhappy...I mean yeah Jareth makes me want to scream on a daily basis, but It's just for one year and there are a few perks."

Didymus replied, "Perks my lady?"

Sarah shook her head, "Yeah. For one it's kind of nice to be back here. I guess I really did miss this place. I get to spend time with Tempest, Jareth's alicorn, who is the most incredible stallion I have ever seen. I might even get to ride him if things continue to go well. Oh, and tonight I had the pleasure of sabotaging a prospective marriage for his highness."

Hoggle gave her a blank look and she added rather smugly, "It seems that the ambassador's daughter, whose hand was supposed to be offered to Jareth, was rather distracted by myself. Apparently she finds young effeminate pages more appealing then your standard Goblin King."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus looked at each other before they exploded in laughter as Ludo bellowed, "Sawah paaaage!"

Sarah suddenly looked serious as she continued, "The best part is that now I can see you all from time to time."

Hoggle stopped laughing and replied, "If Jareth allows it. I'm actually surprised that he let us even see you tonight after..."

Suddenly they heard the sound of boots on the stone floor, and to their surprise Jareth strode out of the darkness. He regarded each of them with smug expression before he interrupted, "...after all three of you of betrayed me to help Sarah defeat my army? I'll have you know that in other Kingdoms you'd pay for such an act of treason with your lives."

Both Hoggle and Sir Didymus got to their feet and stammered, "Your majesty!"

Ludo simply lowered his head as Jareth added, "I have been more than generous with you three. Not only were your punishments lenient, I've now allowed you precious time with your long lost heroine."

Sarah watched warily as the Goblin King approached. She had had no idea how long he had been hiding in the shadows. She nervously wondered at how much of their conversation he had overheard.

Jareth proceeded to circle them as he added, "I hope you had a nice visit. Before you all depart, I think it best that I emphasize that any attempts to smuggle Sarah out of here or send her home will be futile. If you are foolish enough to try anyway, you should be aware that I won't be so forgiving this time."

Jareth smiled and leaned forward, leering at his subjects, "Is that perfectly clear?"

The three nodded as Hoggle and Didymus sighed, "Yes, Your majesty."

Sarah boldly stepped forward and decided to try out her powers of persuasion.

Jareth's gaze settled on Sarah as she stepped between him and his subjects. He could only assume she was about to defiantly accuse him of being unfair.

Sarah recalled that she was not permitted to use his name when they were in the company of others, so she bit her lip hesitantly before she implored, "Your Majesty?"

Jareth's heart nearly stopped when he heard the formal title fall from her lips. The words, uttered in her voice, sounded strange, yet deliciously pleasing. Jareth regarded her for a moment before he replied, "Yes, what is it Sarah?"

She lowered her eyes in a gesture of submission as she bit her lip and spoke softly, "I've asked them not to interfere. They are aware of our agreement. I wanted to ask...would it be alright if they visit me from time to time?"

Jareth could scarcely believe his ears. Was she actually asking his permission? He was so flabbergasted by her sudden humility that it took him a moment to find his voice. If his plan was to succeed he really only had but one option. Calmly he replied, "Of course Sarah."

Then the king regarded each of his subjects sharply and added, "As long as you all remain on your best behavior, you may visit Sarah in the castle anytime you wish."

They all stuttered in seeming disbelief, "Thank you, your majesty."

Jareth sternly finished, "It's late. You should all return home. Sarah, I believe you have a previous engagement with a certain alicorn?"

Sarah nodded quickly and stammered, "Yes, I really should go, I haven't fed him yet."

Jareth's eyes followed her as she backed away from him but his voice halted her, "The goblins have already seen to his supper and his stall, but you may go and spend some time with him."

Sarah kept her eyes on the floor as she replied softly, "I'd like that." With that she turned to her friends and embraced them one by one, "Thank you so much for coming to see me." They all wished her goodnight before they headed home.

Once they had all left the room Sarah walked past Jareth without a word, but when she reached the door something made her look back.

He was still just standing there, silently watching her leave. Her eyes met his for the briefest moment as she softly said, "Jareth?" For once his expression didn't seem arrogant or mocking as he replied, "Yes, Sarah?"

The smallest smile warmed her face as she replied, "Thanks." Jareth nodded in acceptance as he replied, "Your welcome. Goodnight." Sarah felt an odd sort of quiet come over her as she replied, "Goodnight."

For Sarah the cool night air was a blessing as she made her way to the stables. It had been such an odd evening, and there was much for her to sort through. First and foremost on her mind, was what had taken place in Jareth's chamber after her charade as Sargonne.

She felt quite certain that, had the interruption not taken place, the Goblin King would have kissed her. It wasn't the first time either. With a blush she remembered how he had materialized in her room while she had been bathing. It was with much concern that she realized that the feelings of nervousness and excitement he elicited in her were steadily growing more intense. As much as she knew it was wiser to bury her feelings, she knew that she'd have to sort them out sooner or later.

And so it was with much dread that she summoned the image of the goblin king in her mind. What was it that she felt? Attraction? That much was blatantly obvious. Of course she was attracted to him, and as she thought on it, she realized that she always had been attracted to him to some degree. How could she not be, when she found him so hauntingly beautiful?

But was it merely attraction or did she feel something more substantial? Heat crept over her cheeks at the thought of kissing him and the thought of, well anything more than kissing, sent a tremor of longing through her body.

Drawing in a shaky breath she silently conceded "Ok, so I'm lusting..." Curbing her drifting thoughts she assured herself, "But only a little."

The far scarier question was did she feel anything more than attraction? It was a hard question to answer when she wasn't really sure if she even liked him. But did she hate him?

Well that was somewhat of a yes and no answer. There were certainly times when she downright loathed him, but then there were other times when he wasn't so bad. Her mind wandered, "...Like when he asked me to join him for lunch and he rubbed my shoulders." Sarah quickly pushed the thought from her mind. It was dangerous territory to dwell on the feelings that that massage had evoked.

Sarah had to admit to herself that there were definitely moments where she felt as though she did like him. Once tonight, when he agreed to let her friends visit without so much as a second thought. However there were also parts of Jareth's personality that made her regard him with a healthy amount of caution. The fact that he seemed to get pleasure out of making her uncomfortable was a valid concern, as was the belief that that her being here at all was the result of some deliberate scheme orchestrated by Jareth himself.

As much as she tried to remain focused on his ill qualities her thoughts kept straying to the way he made her feel. No matter how much she tried to write off all the nervous excitement as cold hard fear, deep down she knew better. Even in the midst of her rage tonight, once he had nearly kissed her, all hell had broken loose in her body. He infuriated her, but at the same time he awakened her. She had come to both dread and crave the moment that she would see him next.

Over the past several days she had found herself wondering about a kiss that never happened, and worse still was the horrifying fact that she had actually gone so far as to wonder what he might be like in bed. Sarah had been attracted to men before, and had even gone so far as to lose her virginity, but the few sexual experiences she had had were disappointing at best. Of all the men Sarah had been attracted to, none had ever affected her like a certain Goblin King. A shiver ran through her body as she conceded that as much as she wished it weren't so, she did feel something for the Goblin King, and if it was simply an attraction, it had to be the strongest attraction she had ever had.

With a sigh Sarah entered the barn. She lit the lantern hanging just inside the doorway and sat quietly on the bail of hay outside of Tempest's stall. The stallion snorted in response to her arrival and poked his out to investigate.

Sarah greeted him softly, "Hiya Boy. Don't mind me, I've just come to sit with you." Upon seeing that it was only Sarah, Tempest went back to munching on his hay and Sarah found the sound rather comforting.

As she sat in the dim lantern light listening to the stallion, she reflected on what Hoggle had said. "I think he lost 'is head over you last time you were here...in all my days I never saw anyone get his attention like you did."

Sarah puzzled over the dwarf's words. Had she really gotten Jareth's attention during her brief trek through the labyrinth?

As Sarah examined her present situation she couldn't help but wonder. If Jareth had been strictly angry over the fact that she'd won, why wouldn't he have punished her outright and severely? If he hated her, then why would he want to keep her close for a year? Suppose he had "lost his head over her" or had become infatuated with her in some way, wouldn't the resulting ploy to keep her as his attendant for the next year make more sense?

Her thoughts wandered back to the strange dream that she had after she had bitten into Jareth's enchanted peach. Although her memories of the bizarre masquerade were rather hazy, she did recall that the intensity of the Goblin King's gaze had left her feeling weak and breathless, and there was a seeming mutual attraction as they briefly danced. After she had come to, Sarah had dismissed those silly notions, as she was sure it was just part of Jareth's strategy to make her forget, so that ultimately he would win.

Her thoughts then turned to their final confrontation. When she had started to recite the lines, Jareth again tried to distract her. She remembered how afraid she felt at that moment, terrified that she would blow it and lose her brother forever. She knew then that she had very little time left, and she plunged ahead, ignoring Jareth's interruptions. She had to, after all he had been only trying to stall her. Hadn't he?

Her mind raced, trying to remember what it was he had said to her exactly. It had all happened very fast and she had been bent on blocking out his words at the time, so summoning the memory was difficult. She recalled that he had offered her a crystal containing her dreams. Luckily she wasn't so foolish to let that distract her. She remembered that she had never even looked at the crystal, she had kept her eyes focused on him during those last vital moments. She thought very hard, and suddenly his last words echoed in her mind, "Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Yes, that was what he had said. Perhaps it was being here again that jogged her memory.

At the time she had paid little attention to what he was actually saying, she had been driven solely by the need to finish the words and save Toby. Now, it seemed those words had more meaning. Things were indeed quite different this time. He did have power over her. Now he WAS ruling her and she DID fear him, and she had little choice in the matter.

Perhaps those words had been more than an attempt to stall her. If they were sincere, she couldn't help but wonder about the rest...did he indeed expect her to love him? And...God forbid...What if she did...would the rest come true too? Would she be able to have anything she wanted, and would he become her slave? Somehow she doubted it, but she couldn't help but wonder at the possibility. What if at the time he had meant those words? And she had rejected him. The idea made her breath catch in her throat.

What if the spurned Goblin King had brooded over his loss and had been biding his time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back. She hated to admit it, but this whole situation looked like it very well could've been the "perfect opportunity." If he had indeed felt slighted by her causing his banishment from her life, then that would explain the lack of swift retribution, as it would make more sense to draw out her punishment, and so the saying goes, "Don't get angry...get even."

What if it were his intention to enchant her into becoming infatuated with him, so she might feel the same sting of longing? The idea terrified her, as did the prospect that in addition to toying with her heart, he may also intend to seduce her, and use her body for his own pleasure. This hypothesis also explained his seeming lack of downright hatred, and the constant suggestive banter he used to lure and bait her.

The weight of such thoughts was burdensome and Sarah was already exhausted. She didn't have the strength to think any more on the matter. Her conclusion was that she had already carelessly let her life become intimately entwined with that of the Goblin King. With each passing day she found herself becoming more and more ensnared, and if she wasn't careful she might find herself stripped of more than just a year's worth of freedom. With a heavy sigh Sarah rose from the bail of hay she was reclining on. She recognized that she was on potentially dangerous ground. Come morning, she would have to be more careful. She offered Tempest a sugar cube and a friendly pat on the neck before she trudged back to the castle. She needed to forget about the Goblin King and get some sleep.


	16. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

The next day was extraordinarily hot. It was late spring in the underground and although some warm weather was to be expected, this particular heat wave was uncharacteristically hot for the time of year. The morning wasn't too unpleasant, but as noon approached the castle began to get uncomfortably warm and humid.

Jareth had already finished the documents that remained from the day before, during the previous evening while Sarah was visiting the stables. With no documents left to draft or copy, Sarah found herself reorganizing the fictional volumes in the castle library. She was particularly grateful that aside from getting Jareth out of bed, she hadn't seen the slightest trace of glitter from his highness today.

She was still uneasy about all that had taken place the day before and her awareness of her growing attraction towards him, only made her more on edge. What worried her the most however, was the fact that she may well be dealing with spurned Goblin King, one that might well be particularly interested in stealing her heart, as well as her dignity. Once she added her attraction towards him into the equation, the result was bound to be disastrous. In light of the possibility, she resolved to be extremely cautious and guarded around him, and aside from the strain that caused, she was left feeling much nervous discomfort.

Although copying documents would have been less labor intensive, she actually preferred working in the library for several reasons. First, the castle library fortunately had several large windows that allowed in an occasional breeze to interrupt the stagnant humid air that seemed to settle throughout the castle. Secondly, Jareth was less likely to show up and bother her while she was in the library, as most days he was kept busy in either his private study or in the throne room.

Sarah reflected that she would be extremely thankful to get through the day without a chance encounter with the Goblin King, for it was certain that if they crossed paths today in this ruthless heat, something would unavoidably ensue. From just the scant amount of time she saw him that morning, she could tell that he was in no mood to be trifled with today, and Sarah was feeling irritable due to the heat and her self-induced anxiety.

She was tense with pent up energy, making her feel like a caged animal. She needed to stay out of his way today. She was in no way ready for another argument. Things were always so tricky when they argued. It was too easy for her emotions to get out of hand, and she always became dangerously careless when her passion took over.

She just didn't possess the confidence and the control that he did, so whenever their exchanges became heated, she would begin to feel as through she were treading on the edge of a great precipice, and one false step would send her careening into oblivion. After last night's examination of her feelings and the possible peril of her situation, she felt even more compelled to keep herself in check, and the easiest way to avoid a precarious situation was to avoid Jareth all together.

Now if only she could do something about this merciless heat! She had already propped open the doors to library to allow the air to circulate but it did little to alleviate the uncomfortably moist, hot air that had begun to accumulate as it neared mid-day. Sarah went back to her stack of books and grabbed the next three volumes that were to go on the topmost shelf of the bookcase she was currently reorganizing. As she reached up to shove the books in place, several nearby books toppled over, nearly missing her head as they all slammed to the floor.

The avalanche of books sapped her last shred of patience and she cried in frustration, "Ohhh! Shit!" With a huff, she stooped to gather the fallen books. As she crouched and started to pick them up, her eyes fell on a pair of black-gloved hands that had also started to gather the fallen books. She was momentarily startled, and her eyes darted up to meet those of a very amused Goblin King.

He was crouched down beside her, and as he handed the books back to her, his lips twisted into a devastating grin. She noticed that his light gray breeches made him look even more lithe and graceful as he rose out of his crouch to stand at his full height. As Sarah straightened, she noticed he was also wearing the ever-present pristine white poet's shirt, which as always, was slightly open at the top and was tucked neatly into his breeches. His outfit was completed by a brown leather vest, which hung loosely on his slender frame. Sarah averted her eyes from his form, quickly turning away to thrust the books back onto the shelf as she mumbled, "Thanks."

As she turned away from him, Jareth took advantage of the opportunity to admire her figure. She was dressed in slightly finer garments than her usual scribe's attire. As she stretched to reach the shelf, the Goblin King's eyes trailed hungrily over the front of her white peasant blouse, his gaze lingering on the swell of her bust. She was wearing the brown leather waist cincher, which enhanced her curves in the most sublime fashion. She wore a full red skirt today, and the outfit contrasted nicely with her thick dark hair, which due to the excessive heat, she had chosen to confine with pins. The blouse was worn slightly off the shoulder and Jareth was delighted at the opportunity to once again feast his eyes on such smooth skin.

Sarah was trying to calm her frazzled nerves at his unexpected appearance, when his cultured voice broke her train of thought, "My pleasure. Have you been slaving away in here all morning in this blazing heat?"

She turned to face him, suddenly unsure of her own voice, and merely nodded before she clasped her hands behind her back, as she realized that they were trembling slightly. Jareth regarded her for a moment before he inclined his head and admitted, "It's far too hot for this kind of work. Why don't you spend the rest of the day outdoors?"

Sarah could scarcely believe her ears, was he suggesting that she take the rest of the day off? In her disbelief Sarah blinked uncertainly at him as she repeated, "...Outdoors?" The Goblin King smirked and replied, "You can reorganize this section another day. Why not take your lunch and perhaps a book outside and enjoy the weather?"

That actually sounded like a pretty damn good idea to her and she hastily replied, "I'd like that." Jareth seeming rather proud of his suggestion added, "The gardens are quite pleasant this time of year...and of course you may venture out as far as the Goblin City."

Sarah felt as though she were in a haze, it hadn't even occurred to her that she might go exploring in the Goblin City, and the garden would be a delightful place to relax and do a little reading. She shook herself out of her reverie as he added with a feral grin, "Of course you may want to walk through the labyrinth, but I wouldn't advise wandering around alone. I was planning on venturing outside as myself, so if you wish to take a walk, I wouldn't mind accompanying you."

Well, now he had her full attention. What was the point of going outside to relax if he was going to be there? She could do without the added anxiety that his presence caused. Sarah glanced about uncomfortably before she hurriedly replied, "That's really not necessary...I'd rather just read in the garden or perhaps spend some time with Tempest."

Something about her answer piqued his interest and he stepped closer, his eyes questioning hers as he replied, "Oh? Well perhaps another time then?"  
  
Sarah nodded hastily as she nervously wrung her hands behind her back. She offered him a forced smile as she backed away muttering, "I ah...I'll just go see about lunch..."

Jareth arched an eyebrow as his question halted her, "Sarah, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

He stepped closer to her, regarding her with an amused expression, as he drawled, "Nothing. For one moment, I thought that you were trying to run away from me."

Sarah's eyes fell to the floor. Why did it suddenly seem like it had gotten much hotter in the library? She struggled to find her voice and a shred of composure as she weakly replied, "Not at all...you just..."

His handsome smirk was devastatingly predatory as he interrupted, "I what Sarah? Make you nervous?"

It was impossible to tear her eyes away from his mouth as she stammered unconvincingly, "No you just...surprised me...that's all."

As her eyes finally lifted to meet his, she realized she was drowning. She needed to get the hell out of this hot library and away from him before she did something stupid. Correction, before she did something else stupid. His lips twisted into a knowing grin as he replied, "Ah. I see. Well, don't let me keep you. Go and enjoy your lunch." He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her hurry away with a smug expression playing over his face.  
  
Sarah hurried down the castle halls with her arms crossed over her chest to stop her hands from trembling. As she strode down the hall she whispered, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" She reached the kitchen she mentally chastised herself, "Oh that was real swift Sarah! Could you have been anymore obvious? Why didn't you just announce that whenever he's near you, you just fall to pieces? Oh wait...You just fucking did! Good job dip shit!"

She came into the kitchen to find to her relief that their were no goblins about. She dropped her forehead so it came to rest on the preparation table as she sighed, "I am in so much trouble."

A little while later Sarah strolled into the castle garden with a thick book in one hand and kerchief full of fruit in the other. She walked around the perimeter of the garden occasionally stopping to examine an unknown variety of flower. As she passed a bush laden with large peach colored roses she couldn't resist inhaling their sweet and heady scent.

Jareth was in a particularly good mood as he left the library. Something had changed in Sarah, he was sure of it. It was almost as if she had been going out of her way to avoid an argument with him. It also hadn't escaped his attention that she had been quite nervous, anxious even.

He had come to expect her trepidation when he stood close to her, when he invaded her personal space, but this time it was different. He had shown up in the library unexpectedly, that much was true, but in his opinion he hadn't overstepped her usual boundaries. No, it was as though she tensed the moment she noticed that he was there, as if his very presence made her uneasy.

Jareth leaned out over the balcony of his bedchamber. As his dual colored eyes turned to the horizon, he wondered, Had Sarah begun to realize the attraction that lie between them? It would certainly explain her sudden anxiety and her attempt to distance herself. He recalled the she had seemed rather distant and lost in her thoughts as she helped him dress that very morning.

As he gazed down into the garden he noticed Sarah meandering through the rose bushes. As he watched her lower her face to one of the blossoms to inhale its sweet scent he breathed, "Ah Sarah, so determined to keep your distance...But I'm afraid you've already given yourself away...Resist if you must...but like the struggling fly caught in the web, you only bind yourself tighter." With that Jareth transformed into a white barn owl and swooped down in the direction of the garden.

Sarah wandered through the garden in part to find a comfortable place to read. The other reason being that she wanted to make sure that Jareth was nowhere in sight. She found a breezy spot in the shade of a squat apple tree and to her satisfaction, there was no sign of certain goblin King.

As the white owl landed on a low branch of the willow tree in the garden, it spotted the dark haired girl standing at the base of a nearby apple tree. Upon careful inspection Jareth noticed that from this angle Sarah wouldn't be able to spot him through the dense foliage of the willow even if he were to assume his true form.

When it came to keeping tabs on Sarah, he usually resorted to the less risky method of using his crystals to see her, but on this occasion he felt compelled to watch her with his own eyes, in his Fae form. So with as much discretion as he could manage, Jareth shifted back, and being careful not to disturb any small branches, he settled into a comfortable position in the willow tree to watch Sarah.

As Sarah glanced up at the apple tree, she noticed a thick low branch that would be a perfect place to sit and read. With a bright smile she hastily removed her black leather boots and stockings. She tied the kerchief of fruit to her waist cincher and with the book set firmly between her teeth she scaled the broad trunk in her bare feet. There were several knobs bulging out that made perfect hand holds, and in a matter of moments she had settled on the wide branch with her back comfortably nestled against the trunk.

It was almost as if this tree were just meant to be the perfect perch. She wondered if Jareth himself had ever sat here. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did she shake her head and scolded herself for even thinking about him. She had come out here to forget about him, not to dwell on the feelings he invoked, nor to consider the intricacies of his life.

With a sigh Sarah pulled the kerchief from her waist. As a cool breeze drifted under the tree's canopy Sarah reached one hand back to free her hair from the pins that kept it restrained. Once she had managed to remove all the pins she shook her head and her hair fell freely about her shoulders. She ran her hands through the silky strands a few times just to smooth out the wild locks. It felt good to let her hair down, as it felt nice to be free of those uncomfortable boots.

Taking another cursory glance around, Sarah hitched her skirt up a bit before she let her left leg dangle freely from the branch. She settled with her other leg stretched out along the branch she was sitting on. She let her leg swing slightly back and forth carelessly as she examined the fruit she had placed in her kerchief. Two plump strawberries, a perfect golden banana, and fat pear that was perfectly ripe. Sarah set the kerchief of fruit on her right thigh as she opened the bound blue book to the first page and began reading.

She didn't have the luxury of free time on her own very often, and there was no way she was going to take it for granted. To her relief the garden was empty of goblins and, more importantly, Jareth was nowhere to be found. All that could be heard was the occasional twittering of sparrows that darted about overhead and the buzz of busy insects. It was moments like these that made Sarah forget her worries, and suddenly all seemed right with the world again.

The young woman would certainly stand corrected if she had been aware of the mismatched pair of eyes that watched from the cover of the nearby willow. Jareth watched with interest and genuine curiosity as the girl had removed her boots and stocking scaled the apple tree's trunk with the greatest of ease. His breath had caught in his throat as she freed her dark hair and it spilled about her creamy pale shoulders. Then he watched, captivated as she raised her skirts to let her bare leg hang from the branch in the lazy afternoon breeze.

Jareth had never been one to be plagued by guilt, nor did he feel held to some strict code of virtue by some invisible higher power. As the high ruler of his domain, he had always done exactly as he had pleased, and took whatever pleasures he saw fit. This was not to say that Jareth was a bad King, for despite the cold exterior, he did truly care for his subjects and though he ruled with a firm hand, it was only because the nature of his subjects demanded stern leadership.

So it was no wonder that the Goblin King was suddenly confused by the strange and sudden tug of his conscience. For the first time ever, he felt slightly wicked for indulging in the desire to watch Sarah, when she was so unaware of his presence. He didn't understand why he felt this way, as he had watched her reflection in his crystals unbeknownst to her countless times without the slightest protest from his conscience.

Perhaps it was the fact that for the first time he was watching her directly with his own eyes? No that was unlikely, he thought. He was also surprised to find that the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant, in fact it only seemed to make the excitement of indulging in the act that much more acute and potent. Guilty or not, Jareth couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the girl.

As Sarah progressed into her reading she found to her surprise that the book was a love story. It appeared to be a work of fiction but it also had a mythological flavor to it. She half wondered what such a book would be doing in the castle library, but then the sheer number of volumes would suggest that it would be entirely possible to find just about any sort of book in such a vast collection. The story was eloquently written and she found herself being drawn in by the substance and depth of passion between the lifelike main characters. It was only when Sarah's stomach rumbled slightly that she turned her attention back to her lunch.

She picked up a plump strawberry between her two fingers as she read on. She brought the red berry to her mouth and paused as something dawned on her. She suddenly knew why she had become so easily engrossed in the story...the would be lovers bore a distinct resemblance to herself and Jareth. Even the nature of their relationship was mirrored by her relationship with the powerful Goblin King. As she read the next scene, which described in great detail, the passion of the lovers' first kiss, she felt a rather shocking flutter in her stomach, as she couldn't help but imagine sharing such a kiss with Jareth.

Sarah paused in her reading for a moment and pondered the ripe fruit in front of her. It was probably not a good idea to be imagining things like kissing the Goblin King, but she was all alone, and it was just a story. What harm had ever come from simply reading a book? Well, a particular red leather bound book came to mind, but that was different, and besides she wasn't reading THIS STORY aloud.

Rather proud of her mental argument, Sarah smirked deviously at the plump berry that she held before her face. She was so curious to know what it would feel like to kiss him...just once. She slowly slid the tip of the strawberry past her lips before she sunk her teeth into the fruit, causing red tinted juice to run down her fingers. She quickly and deftly maneuvered her fingers to prevent the liquid from dripping onto her clothes, as she ran the tip of her tongue along her own skin, so not a single drop of the sweet juice would be wasted.

The Goblin King was utterly engrossed in the scene that played out before him. It was a sweet agony, witnessing the way Sarah had savored the plump berry. Just the sight of the fruit against her ripe full lips was enough to send him into a state of arousal, but when she ran her pink little tongue over her own fingers, only to conclude by bringing the weeping half devoured berry back to her impatient lips to suckle its sweetness...Well that had nearly sent him over the edge. Oh, to feel that mouth against his own, devouring him with the same hunger. By the Undergound! He could almost taste the berry's lingering sweetness on her lips, just by merely thinking about it. He was granted the blessed torture a second time as Sarah continued to devour another strawberry in much the same fashion.

Jareth quietly shifted, very aware of his painful state of arousal. He nearly released a sigh of relief when Sarah suddenly gathered up her book and satchel of fruit and climbed down from the apple tree.

He froze as she wandered closer to his hiding place. She chose a spot in the sun where the grass was a bit high. Jareth could not have hoped for a better view, he only hoped that his close proximity did not give him away. He held his breath as Sarah gathered up her skirts, lifting them high about her thighs as she knelt in the soft grass. After a cursory glance around, she dropped the little sack of fruit beside her and stretched.

Jareth watched, spellbound as she moved to lie on her stomach. Jareth inched forward stealthily as he realized from his vantage point he was looking straight down the front of her blouse. The neckline of the garment was low and hung off her shoulders, and with her body pressed so intimately to the ground, her breasts were nearly spilling out of the top.

Sarah held the book up in front of her, propping up her hands by resting her elbows in the fragrant grass. She continued her reading in this more comfortable position, occasionally twirling a bit of her dark hair around her finger as she plunged back into the story.

In Sarah's book, the story had progressed to the point where passion could no longer be restrained by the main characters. Although she tried to refrain from doing it, she couldn't help but fantasize that it were Jareth and herself engaging in such acts of passion. She was wildly curious to know what his touch would feel like, for instance would he be gentle or rough? Would he possess the slow and deliberate hands of a skilled and patient lover, or would he be fierce and passionate, and make love with a sense of urgency? The prospect of either, only further fuelled her growing interest and sent a tremor of heat coursing through her body.

She knew so little about him, and although she knew it was completely reckless to be having such thoughts, she was powerless to stop her mind's insatiable curiosity. She was also aware that her present train of thinking was only driving her restlessness into full blown arousal.

Jareth watched longingly, savoring each lazy movement that she made. He noticed that Sarah did not like to remain still. Her inquisitive fingers were constantly moving, either toying with a lock of her hair or the long blades of grass as she continued to read. He was fascinated at the way she would suddenly bite her lower lip as if deeply contemplating what was on the page. Suddenly, she bent her legs up behind her and Jareth relished the opportunity to study her pretty calves. She hooked one foot about her other ankle and proceeded to trail her delicate toes along her other leg, causing her legs to sway slightly.

The erotic content of her book was becoming extremely heated, which was only adding fuel to the fire. She needed a distraction to stop the flow of reckless and passionate thoughts she was having about the Goblin King. It was then she remembered the fruit.

Jareth watched as Sarah looked up from her reading. She seemed to stare off into space as she bit at her lower lip, shifting uneasily as she twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. He wondered, was she normally this restless? Or was something particular plaguing her mind?

She suddenly turned her attention back to her satchel of fruit as if she had abruptly she abandoned whatever thoughts she had just been having. As Jareth realized she was reaching for the fruit again, he silently hoped it wasn't more strawberries, he wasn't sure if he could handle another display like that without losing his self-control.

She picked up a fruit. It was yellow. Most certainly not a strawberry. It was a...banana. Jareth swallowed, realizing that the limits of his self-restraint were about to be tested.

Sarah peeled back the skin from her banana, so that four neat strips of the golden skin hung off the middle portion of the fruit. The sugary fragrance reminded Sarah that these were undoubtedly her favorite fruit. Once upon a time she had actually preferred peaches, but since her last trip to the underground, she no longer had a taste for them.  
  
Jareth watched helplessly as Sarah took the tip of the elongated fruit into her mouth. The sight of her blushing lips closing over the end of the banana caused a jolt of desire to tear through his loins. Now it wasn't just the though of Sarah's mouth against his that enhanced his desire, but the knowledge of what that sweet mouth of hers could do to other parts of his anatomy. His state of arousal had gone from slightly uncomfortable to downright urgent in the sheer moment it had taken Sarah to put the elongated fruit into her mouth.

It was then that Jareth noticed that his gloved hands were gripping the branch he was stretched out on, very, very tightly. He knew what would happen if he lingered any longer.

He would storm out of his hiding spot, which alone would probably be enough to startle Sarah senseless. It would only be a moment before he would reach her. No doubt she would rise up to kneel defensively when she saw him approach, and then he would swiftly drop to his knees before her and kiss her thoroughly and senseless, just like he'd been dying to from the moment she had summoned him with her careless plea. If she responded like he suspected she would, he would take great pleasure in forcing her onto her back and claiming her right there in the garden. There was only one thing that was stopping him from doing exactly that.

His plan.

He knew that if Sarah was ever to love him, she'd have to come to trust him first. The idea of seducing Sarah right here and now was awfully tempting, but somehow he doubted that taking advantage of her was the best way to earn her trust. In fact, he suspected that even if she were to give into the temptation of the gratuitous pleasures he could offer, he had a feeling she would be rather furious once the encounter was over. No, he couldn't afford to jeopardize the progress he was making for such basal gratification...there would be plenty of time for that later. Although the Goblin King had made up his mind, it wasn't so easy to make his body obey. He looked longingly at Sarah one more time before he clenched his jaw shut and shifted back into his owl form as noiselessly as possible.

Sarah had just moved to take another bite of her banana when she noticed something large and white moving in the nearby willow tree. She suddenly was overcome by the horrible sensation of being watched, and she nervously clamored to her feet. She took a few tentative steps toward the willow before she heard the frantic beating of wings.

She looked up to see a large white bird flying away in haste. The bird was already a fair distance away, so she couldn't be certain, but it looked like it might have been a white owl. Sarah stared dumbly at the now empty sky that was beginning to grow more orange by the moment. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something had been watching, and it was very curious that a large white bird had taken off at precisely the same moment. Could it have been the Goblin King? It was certainly possible, but why would he be watching her?

Suddenly something dawned on her. The very same day she had wished Toby away she had seen the white owl earlier when she was rehearsing the lines from the labyrinth in the park. Now that she thought about it, the owl had looked quite similar to the one that had flown through her parent's bedroom window right before Jareth appeared...the same owl that he had transformed into when she had finished the last line during their confrontation.

So...he probably had been watching, way back then and quite possibly just now. The very thought of him secretly watching her sent a barrage of goose bumps crawling over her skin. In Sarah's mind there was only a few reasons why you would watch someone secretly...either you didn't trust them, (which didn't make a whole lot of sense in this situation, since Jareth knew she was simply going out to read and enjoy the weather) or because you are infatuated, or you are a stalker by nature.

The idea of Jareth being a bit of a stalker wasn't all that surprising since he was quite devious and seemed to have quite a flair for playing the villain. But was he really infatuated or obsessed with her? That would indicate that his feelings were quite strong. Oh God, what if it was true, just like in the story? What if he actually loved her? What if he truly did, and she rejected him. Sarah suddenly felt nauseas. She simply could not stomach the implications.

Sarah tied up the remaining fruit and put her stockings and boots back on before she headed out of the garden towards the stables, the only place that gave her some piece of mind. Once she had reached the stable, it was easier to forget the worries that clouded her troubled mind. She cleaned Tempest's stall until it was totally immaculate, and then she gave him his supper.


	17. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

The Stallion practically inhaled his grain before he proceeded to munch contentedly on his hay. Sarah spoke to him calmly and softly as she unlatched the door and slipped slowly into his stall.

Three Goblin grooms stood at the ready in case the stallion turned aggressive and she needed their assistance. Tempest sniffed the air as she entered, but other then that he didn't seem at all bothered by her intrusion. Sarah inched closer slowly and spoke very calmly, "Hey Boy, I've got something for you." She held out her hand and Tempest turned his head and regarded her with his wide blue eyes before he lowered his muzzle to her hand and took the offered sugar cube.

Sarah gave him an affectionate pat on the neck before she slowly slid her hand down the length of his neck to his shoulder. He didn't shy from her touch so she continued to slide her palm over his withers and back, running her hand down his side all the way to his belly. From there she ran her palm up over his flank, and still the stallion did not shy. She whispered to the watching goblin groom to get her a brush. There in the twilight on that wretchedly warm day, Sarah managed to groom Jareth's alicorn for the first time.

It was well into the evening when Sarah returned to the castle that night. She managed to sneak through the castle corridors to the kitchen without a chance mishap with his highness. She spoke to the Goblin in the kitchen who informed her that the King had retired early this evening and he had instructed them to keep some dinner warm for her.

Sarah was rather relieved at the news, and decided to take her crock of stew and her bread to the study to see if there were any new documents waiting. Perhaps if she started on them tonight that would leave less work for her to do the next day, and she could go back to her tidying of the library, where she would be less likely to be hounded by Jareth.

She made her way to the study and found that it looked as though it had been empty all day. There was but one document that needed to be copied, so Sarah set her half finished novel on the desk and went to work, stopping occasionally to eat. She finished her task easy enough and brought her dishes back down to the kitchen, forgetting that she had left the blue bound love story atop the desk.

She decided to spend the rest of her evening mending her clothes. She had already managed to tear one of her skirts and some of her garments had gotten quite filthy and would greatly benefit from a good washing. As she scrubbed her clothes in the wash bucket that the goblins had been kind enough to let her take, she vowed that she would never take the free washers and dryers in her dorm for granted ever again. She was definitely going to try to get some sleep after she finished.

The heat from the day had accumulated in the castle, making Sarah's chamber uncomfortably hot and stuffy. The unforgiving sun had disappeared over the treetops long ago and the moon had begun its silent vigil over the labyrinth. Sarah could see the pale white orb through her small window that she left open, but the scant amount of breeze did little to alleviate the suffocating atmosphere.

She had gone to bed over an hour ago but she was still wide awake. She shifted restlessly under her covers, tossing and turning, while praying that the merciful oblivion of sleep would claim her, but she wasn't so lucky. It was no use, the combination of the brutal humidity and the turbulent thoughts that plagued her mind, kept her from getting any rest. In a fit of frustration she wrestled with her blankets, finally throwing them aside. Even her thin linen nightdress caused her discomfort, she felt as though her whole body was being restrained by the twisted garment.

With a huff of disgust she jumped out of bed and straightened the damned thing. She was obviously not going to get to sleep anytime soon, so she figured she might as well get up. She lit the candle at her bedside and filled her basin with cold water. After she had bathed her face and neck with the blessedly cool water she glanced at the door to her chamber. She might as well go for a walk.

Then as if by instinct her eyes drifted to the door to Jareth's bedchamber. It was late. Most likely the Goblin King was already sleeping, and that was fine with her. She would enjoy her little jaunt more knowing that there was no chance of him creeping up behind her in one of those wretchedly dark corridors. As much as the castle was a strange yet intriguing place by day, it could be quite eerie at night, especially once the Goblins had all turned in and the main sconces had been extinguished.

An impulse struck Sarah and she acted on it. She crept over to her window, and standing on her tiptoes she craned her neck to look out. She could just barely see the Goblin King's balcony and to her relief not the slightest hint of light was coming from his chamber. Good, he was most definitely asleep then.

Seeing that she was already uncomfortably warm, she decided to forgo putting on her robe as she snuck out of her room into the very dark hall. She wandered the halls aimlessly for a little while. She knew her way around quite well now and had no trouble navigating her way through the labyrinthine corridors, even with only the light of her candle to guide her.

Out of curiosity she crept down towards the throne room. She wondered if the goblins had been reveling in there even after the firm reprimand from their sovereign. She shook her head as she stepped over the two sleeping guards, one snoring loudly as he reclined against the back of the other. "Lot of good they do..." She thought to herself as she slipped through the great wooden doors. The throne room was dim, but not totally dark. It showed no signs of having seen a large celebration, save for the two seemingly intoxicated Goblins that stood in the middle of the room arguing.

Sarah was very quiet as she crept into the room and the goblins didn't even notice her lurking there in the shadows. As she stealthily approached she overheard a bit of their conversation.

"...I say, that's where you're wrong mate...I'd bet you me best cask of ale that he does fancy her...why else would she be back ere?"

She couldn't hear the other goblin's response, as his back was to her, but she heard the first reply, "Well, I s'pose that coulda been 'is li'l game plan ter begin with but...Nawwww. You've seen the way he's been actin', Heck I thought fer sure he'd banish us all to the bog fer a week, but no sirree...just pots and pans...and that's nothin' in this place. No, I say he's sweet on her..."

The other goblin interrupted but Sarah could only make out that he had asked the other some indecipherable question and was now chortling with laughter. The second goblin broke into raucous laughter as well before he sniggered, "Well, can't say I blame 'im...Yous seen 'er...easy on the eyes, sweet thing...she is."

The other goblin again mentioned something that she couldn't make out, but the reply was clear, "Aye, human for sure...mortal as they come...but heck...I'd fancy 'er over any snooty Fae lass any day...icy pack of wolves that lot is...and don't he know it."

Suddenly the Goblin stopped jabbering and hissed, "Uh...you just hear somethin'?" Both Goblins quickly hid their flagons of ale behind their backs as they finally spotted the figure standing in the shadows. Sarah had been listening long enough, and it was pretty obvious that it was her they were referring to.

Apparently they also suspected that Jareth might be infatuated with her, however it seemed that even they weren't sure of his motives. She had always assumed that goblins were stupid creatures. Apparently they were far more observant and intelligent than she had given them credit for, although the fact that they hadn't picked up on her eavesdropping was a minor strike against them.

Sarah strode forward and they undoubtedly heard her footsteps. The first Goblin swallowed with dread as he muttered, "Oh...Dang..." But then she stepped into the light and they saw it was her, and not the Goblin King that had intruded on their conversation.

They both seemed to sag in relief as one breathed, "Oh. It's just...you...For a second I thought you might be his majesty..."

Sarah shook her head, smiling at their relief, before she offered, "No, It's just me. I think the King is already asleep." The smaller and undoubtedly dumber of the two, withdrew his flagon from behind his back and took a much needed draught of ale. The other just looked uncertainly from his companion to Sarah before he stammered, "Uh...you're not going to...tell his majesty...are you?"

Sarah gestured to the sloshing flagon that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind his back as she replied, "What? That you guys are drinking in here?"

Both the goblins nodded furiously and the dumber one demanded, "...er...or anything about what you just mighta heard?"

Sarah looked from one to the other. They were actually trembling. It might have been fun to toy with them but Sarah felt bad enough for startling them so she admitted, "No, Don't worry, I won't. Your secret is safe with me."

The larger Goblin elbowed the smaller one, smiling smugly as he hissed, "See. I told ya she was alright."

Sarah smiled at the comment. Perhaps being friendly with Jareth's subjects would have its advantages. She hadn't really thought about it, but she might stand to gain a lot of inside knowledge by becoming friendly with them. There were a vast number of them and they were in essence the eyes and ears of the castle.

The smaller goblin elbowed the other and muttered, "But...but she's the King's tendant...isn't she 'sposed to report to 'im and keep 'im informed?"

Sarah crossed her arms and regarded the goblin, a sly smile forming on her lips as she replied, "I suppose you do have a point...but in this case, I don't see how such information really concerns your King, so I suppose I might just look the other way."

The goblin seemed rather impressed as he ventured, "But...you're not afraid that he'll dump you in the b...b..bog...fer not bein' truthful?!?"

Sarah shrugged, an amused grin tugged at the corners at her mouth, "Not really."

The second Goblin smacked the other on his arm and growled, "Course she ain't afraid, you twit...Don't you remember who dis is? She done already stood up to 'is majesty, and beat 'is labyrinth...an 'ere she is, live and well."

The smaller goblin looked at her in awe, looking her up in down in wonder as if really just realizing for the first time that this was the very same Sarah who had beat the Goblin King and demanded her brother back.

Sarah walked down the dark winding corridor smiling smugly to herself. The Goblins weren't such bad creatures after all. As she walked past the door to the study, she stopped as something occurred to her. Had she left her book in there? She thought back to earlier that evening. Come to think of it she didn't recall having it in her hand when she had retired to her room. She must have left it on the desk.

She had better go and get it. The last thing she wanted was for Jareth to catch wind of what she'd been reading. If he found the book and discovered its content, he would torment her over it for sure.

Sarah turned around purposefully and approached the door. It was slightly ajar and she noticed that soft orange light spilled out onto the darkened hall floor. Perhaps someone had left a candle burning. The opening wasn't wide enough for her to look in, so she pushed it open slowly. To her dismay the ancient door groaned on its hinges, causing an awful creak. Startled, she glanced into the room, surprised to see Jareth lounging in the great arm chair by the fire. As if his mere presence wasn't enough, the monarch had already looked up to see her lurking in the doorway.

She'd been caught. Damn.

Sarah first noticed the casual manner in which he was draped over the chair. One booted foot rested on the floor, the other leg thrown haphazardly over the arm of the chair. She could not prevent her curious eyes from straying up his body, from his high black boots, up to his thighs covered by skin-tight grey breeches. As if that wasn't unnerving enough, his billowy poet's shirt hung open to his waist. He hadn't bothered to fasten the buttons this evening, probably due to the heat. His face wasn't any less unsettling. His mismatched eyes sparkled with surprised amusement and that ever-present mocking smirk had already appeared on his face. Why did he have to be so damn alluring? There was nothing she could do, as her heart started to pound. Damn him.

Sarah froze as he drawled, "Sarah what brings you to this side of the castle...?" He briefly perused her body, noticing she was wearing nothing but a thin chemise. His eyes settled on her face as he added with smirk, '...in the middle of the night?" She frantically struggled to gather her wits about her and stammered, "Oh...I ah...didn't know you were in here. I just couldn't..."

As she spoke she had already begun to retreat back into the hall but she stopped as he interjected, "...sleep?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she hesitantly nodded and turned back, scanning the large desk as she replied, "Actually, I...was...just....looking for a book. I had it earlier and I think I might have left it in here."

His eyes danced with amusement and he pursed his lips as if in thought before he held up the blue bound book that had been resting in his lap, "Wouldn't be this book would it?"

Sarah gaped at the book in his gloved hand. That was it all right.

Crap.

The words seemed to catch in her throat as she stammered, "Ah...yeah. That's it."

Jareth glanced at the book, pondering it before he remarked, "I couldn't sleep either. I came here hoping to find something to occupy my time...and there it was, just like magic." His eyes raked over her form with careful scrutiny as he finished, "It was fortunate that you left it. I rather enjoyed it. It was after all, amusing...wouldn't you say?"

Sarah simply stared in dumbfounded shock. He had read it already?!? Surely he was referring to the content and he was mocking her. Oh God, that meant he must have noticed the similarities between the lovers and themselves. Sarah wished she had the ability to disappear. If she had been uncomfortable before, she was downright miserable now.

His eyes locked with hers as he placed an elegant gloved finger to his lips in contemplation. His voice was dangerously enticing as he demanded, "Tell me, did you enjoy it?"

Sarah felt her ears grow hot as she made a noble effort to throw him off the subject, "I...I don't know...I haven't finished it."

Jareth tilted his head to the side as his eyes continued to bore into hers, "You're better than halfway, I saw where you folded the page. Surely you have some opinion?"

Sarah broke their eye contact, finding it easier to stare into the fire as she babbled, "It's alright...a pleasant way to spend the afternoon at any rate."

Jareth closed the book raising an eyebrow as he mused, "Yes, and a rather exhausting way to spend an evening as well..." He paused, his eyes locking with hers as he added "...and yet I still have no desire to sleep." He held the book out to her as if daring her to come closer and take it from him.

She cautiously took a step forward. It did not escape her attention that his eyes dropped to roam over her form again as she stepped closer to the fire. She tentatively reached out to take the book from him, when he suddenly smirked and pulled it out of her reach. Her eyes met his in defiance as he finished silkily, "...Of course, you may prefer to retire to your room to read, but since we both seem to be plagued by the same restlessness...perhaps you'd care to join me in a game?"

She furrowed her brow and stammered, "A game? With you?" He nodded, his eyes still fixed on her face as his lips twisted into that devious smirk she knew all too well. He was challenging her, daring her to try and match wits with him.

She took the bait. "What sort of game?"

The grin only widened as he drawled, "My my, You have become suspicious over the years. What happened to your sense of adventure?"

She gave him a weary look as she replied, "Well, forgive me for my reluctance...but I've played one of your games with you before, and I'm not in hurry to do it again."

He gave her a pointed look and asked, "Why not?"

Her eyes flashed angrily as she replied, "I know how you play, and fair is not the word that comes to mind."

His eyes held hers as he countered "Oh really?"

Her tone verified that she was becoming annoyed as she finished, "Yes, really."

Her irritation only seemed to encourage him and he seriously ventured, "Come now Sarah, can you honestly say that I ever went back on my word?"

She looked at the floor and admitted, "No...but...with you calling the shots, something bad always happens."

He pretended to look offended as he remarked, "What do you mean...I resent that..."

She rolled her eyes, not at all falling for his feigned innocence as she scoffed, "Oh please, you know exactly what I'm getting at. You manipulated time to give you the advantage, that was just before you sent some huge grinding machine to chase me down. Let's see what else. I mysteriously wound up in the bog of stench. Ummm...huge mechanical monsters, goblin soldiers. Is that enough for you? And oh wait...drugged fruit too. Aside from the magical amnesia, your stupid peach also gave me a hell of a headache. I hardly would call all that playing fair."

He sat back in the chair and quipped "Oh Sarah, must you be so dramatic? You know you were never in any real danger."

She crossed her arms and retorted, "Oh really? Well that's news to me...and what about this time...let's not forget that it was you who manipulated me into staying here by THREATENING MY FRIEND!"

His eyes were fixed on her as he evenly replied, "Can you honestly say you've been so miserable since you came back?"

She looked him right in the eye and retorted, "At times...yes."

He lounged back in his chair confidently. God, he looked every inch like a King, an awfully enticing one to boot. He contemplated her for a moment before he drawled, "It doesn't have to be that way."

She stared at him and retorted, "Oh no? Then why IS it that way?"

He calmly replied, "I'll tell you why...your defiance."

Sarah bristled at the remark and spat back, "Oh I see...it's somehow MY fault that that you can't help making me miserable."

Jareth laughed and the sound was rich, it seemed to caress her ears, "Ah Sarah...You are far more adept at making yourself miserable than I am."

The sound of his laughter only angered her more. She did not appreciate being made fun of, and the fact that it was him doing the laughing, only made it that much more unbearable.

She crossed her arms and spat, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled as if he were privy to some valuable piece of confidential information and asked, "Tell me...has anything truly terrible befallen you since we made our little...agreement?"

She glared at him and snapped, "I don't know. Does being forced to be dressed as a page boy and being molested by a Fae noblewoman count?"

Jareth shook his head, "There...you see. Self imposed misery."

She stared at him incredulously and sputtered, "Self imposed?!? How is it self imposed? Unless I'm delusional, it was you who dressed me in those hideous clothes and practically shoved me into that woman's arms."

Jareth nodded, "Maybe so, but YOU are the one who decided the situation had to be unpleasant."

Now she regarded him with disbelief as she demanded, "What are you talking about?"

Jareth folded his hands in his lap. It was obvious he was walking a fine line with her. One wrong word might cause her storm out angrily, but he simply couldn't resist pushing her, it was far too much fun. He smirked and began, "Tell me truthfully, did you not find the girl beautiful?"

Sarah gaped at him, "What does THAT have to do with anything?"

Jareth tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "Just answer the question. Did you or did you not find her attractive?"

Sarah threw up her hands, "Fine, I guess you could call her...attractive."

He regarded her and coolly replied, "That's not what I asked. Did YOU find her attractive?"

Sarah exhaled in frustration and admitted, "Ugh...yeah...I guess."

Jareth smiled, revealing his fine pointed teeth as he mused, "Now we are getting somewhere. Now...honestly...was it not flattering that she desired you?"

Sarah shrugged, still having no idea where he was going with this, "I suppose it was flattering."

Jareth placed a gloved finger to his lips as he contemplated the girl before him, "Now let me get this straight. You found the girl attractive...and you were flattered by her feelings...yet it was unpleasant for you?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes. Precisely."

Jareth ventured further, "Why? Were her affections not agreeable? What's the matter were her kisses not sweet? Not imploring enough for you?"

Sarah shook her head in frustrated bewilderment, "I cannot BELIEVE we are even having this conversation!"

Jareth tried again, "Be honest Sarah...Wouldn't it have been possible to just lie back and enjoy her attention?"

Sarah threw up her hands as she replied, "Not for me!"

He smiled ruthlessly like a predator about to make a kill, "Why not? Are you incapable of experiencing pleasure?"

Her eyes widened at his audacity as she snapped "NO!"

His bold smile remained as he demanded, "Then why wasn't it possible?"

Sarah huffed, "Alright...fine. Maybe it would have been...but not with her...maybe if it had been..."

Luckily she stopped herself in the nick of time before she had said "Someone else." That would have been disastrous, given the Goblin King's present knack for interrogation.

A smug smile formed on his face.

Well...Shit.

It looked as though she had already given away to much, for it seemed that he already knew what she had been about to say. His eyes wandered over her as he coaxed, "If it had been...what?"

Sarah shook her head and replied forcefully, "No. We are done with this conversation...think what you want...my discomfort may be somewhat self-induced but YOU don't make it easy, in fact you have made a career out of messing up my life."

The expression on his face was smug as he drawled, "I already told you it doesn't have to be that way." God, that look on his face made her want to smack him, very hard. She barely contained herself as she accused, "Oh really? Why do you always have to antagonize me then?" The fact that he remained so calm while she was getting so riled up, only made her hate him more.

His tone was self assured and cold as ice as he replied, "I told you why...your defiance."

Sarah was aware that she was starting to raise her voice but she didn't care, "My defiance? How?"

He looked rather amused by her loss of control and he admitted with a grin, "You...provoke me."

Sarah realized she was on thin ice, it would be very bad idea to let her emotions get any further out of control, so she converted her anger to burning sarcasm, "SO what's THAT supposed to mean?"

He stood up and circled her as if she were some helpless piece of prey. His voice was cool, and calculated as he carefully replied, "I told you before, I can be cruel but I can also be generous. You'll find I can be quite civil...that is if you can refrain from being obstinate for a single moment."

She turned, keeping her eyes trained on him as he circled, never once trusting her back to him. She exhaustedly demanded, "Civil? You?"

He was now circling closer as he explained in an almost patronizing yet teasing manner, "Yes, All I'm asking is to engage me in a game. I only intended to propose a means for us to pass some time...but if you aren't interested..."

His movements were making her dizzy and she didn't like the idea of him standing so close. Hadn't he ever heard of personal space?

She closed her eyes and shook her head as she ordered, "Stop it, you are making me dizzy! What sort of game?"

With a knowing smirk Jareth settled back into his chair and enquired, "Do you play chess?" With a flick of his wrist an elaborate chess board appeared on a table before him. Sarah arched an eyebrow. She was rather fond of chess and she wasn't half-bad either, but she hesitated as she considered how a playing with him may vastly change her idea of the game.

Sarah eyed the board and questioned, "Normal chess?"

He nodded, "Yes, a simple game of strategy."

She cocked her head to the side as she regarded him warily and quipped, "Not...If I make a bad move I land in the oubliette or the bog...version of chess?"

He shot her a weary expression, her mistrust was really starting to grate on his nerves, "Sarah..."

She was relentless and chided, "If I play, that means no tricks, no monsters...and absolutely no cheating. And...we don't leave this room."

His eyes met hers with resolve, "Very well."

It was however, too much to hope for that she would be satisfied enough to just shut up and play. Of course she had more questions. "So we just play for fun right? No stakes?"

He gave a weary sigh and replied, "Sarah what fun would that be?"

A knowing smile played on her face as she mused, "Of course. With you I really ought to know better. Fine, what are the stakes?"

He smiled. Perhaps she wanted to make this interesting after all.


	18. Winning...is it Black and White?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

She noticed that his eyes momentarily roamed her body before he replied, "The stakes are...negotiable." Sarah swallowed. Why did that sound like an invitation? She took a moment to be sure her voice wouldn't waver before she demanded, "Alright...what do I get if I win?"

His eyes met hers they were full of heat and amusement as he drawled, "What do you want?"

Sarah swallowed hard. How did he make everything so suggestive? Lord have mercy, it was so distracting, the way he looked lounging there with his shirt open to his waist, and the breeches...well she wasn't even going there. Then there was the damn predatory smirk on his face and the way the fire literally danced in his eyes. She tried to resist the barrage of naughty thoughts, but damn him...he made her think it.

She struggled to keep her expression neutral as her mind echoed, I'd settle for you right now you arrogant ass. There was no way in hell she was about to voice that request, so instead she replied quite seriously, "To be released."

"You wish to be sent home if you win?" She nodded and he promptly replied "Those are high stakes..." She frowned as he continued, "But if you insist...I'll agree to that...BUT...If I win, you have to stay here in the castle...forever."

Sarah had half expected as much and snorted, "I don't think so."

Jareth tilted his head to the side and probed, "Why? Afraid you might lose?"

She shook her head and countered, "No, there's just no way I'm agreeing to that...I'm not that stupid."

Jareth met her eyes and asked seriously, "What would you settle for then?"

She ignored his question, seemingly lost in her own thoughts as she mused aloud, "Why would you want me to stay here anyway?"

He shrugged as if bored, "Does it really matter?"

She kept her face neutral as she countered, "It might...why?"

He seemed to carefully consider the question before he leaned forward and drawled, "Tell you what...if you win, I might tell you."

Sarah stared at him and remarked, "You are really annoying...you do know that don't you?"

He simply smiled as she shook her head and added, "We need terms we can both agree on...there must be something. Oh! How about this? If I win, I get to see Kayla and spend time with her...and not for less than a full day, and I want to be able to get some of my stuff and bring it here."

Jareth carefully considered her request, "You want some time with your friend...and to fetch some of your belongings?" She nodded and he replied, "Very well...but that is two requests, if I win then you owe me TWO favors."

Her eyes locked with his as she demanded, "What kind of favors?"

He regarded her will cool consideration and replied, "I haven't quite decided."

She raised her brow and shrugged, "Well, I'm not playing unless I know what they are."

A faint smirk touched his lips as he quipped, "Why...don't trust me?"

She looked him over and retorted, "To be honest? No, not at all."

He looked down at the board and persuaded, "Come now Sarah, what are you so afraid of? You're already bound to stay here and obey me. How is promising to honor a couple of favors any different?"

She cocked her head to the side and remarked, "Maybe it's not, but then again maybe it is. Either way I'm sure I'll regret agreeing to something so vague."

He replied a little defensively, "How do you know that?"

She shrugged and informed him with finality, "I have to at least now the nature of these...favors before I agree to play."

He merely smiled and asked, "Why?"

God, it was like dealing with a child, she thought angrily.  
Her eyes narrowed, settling on his face and she snapped, "I don't like your evasiveness, that's why. You might ask anything of me. They could be...inappropriate."

His gaze fell on her face, his amusement was evident as he casually replied, "Inappropriate? Sarah, you belong to me for the next year what could I possibly request that would be inappropriate?"

She looked away, for the heat in his gaze was unnerving and she quietly admitted, "I can think of plenty."

His voice turned silky but still retained that cool arrogance, "Really? I'm intrigued. What do these inappropriate requests involve?"

Sarah kept her eyes on the fire as she clenched her jaw. She could simply not look at him as she replied purposefully, "For starters...anything that involves being dragged or tricked into your bed."

She might not have been looking at him, but she could sense his smug smirk as he replied, "Ah Sarah...you amuse me. Are you still so afraid that I'm going to steal your virtue?"

Something about the way he said it, the tone of confidence perhaps, struck her and it was just enough to let the familiar anger flare within her. She turned towards him, recklessly advancing on him as she spat, "No not really, seeing that I already lost my virtue...I just don't like being used...in any manner."

He watched her bold advance with surprise, and for one moment something unrecognizable flickered in his eyes. Was it disappointment, anger perhaps? She wasn't sure, for it was quickly replaced with that damned cool indifferent mask as he softly countered, "Is that so? How can you be so sure that I would wish to use you?"

She regained control of her temper and evenly replied, "I'm not, but I'm not about to take that risk."

His eyes took the liberty of wandering over her body again and he couldn't resist baiting her just a little more. His voice was soft, dangerously seductive as he drawled, "Sarah, what makes you think that I can't lure you into my bed at any time I choose?"

She froze as she seemed to consider the idea, but she was quick to regain her nerve and replied, "I haven't found myself there yet, and you don't strike me as someone with a lot of patience."

He smirked, "You raise a good point, but then again, perhaps I might prefer to have such companions come to my bed willingly..."

Sarah looked at the ground trying not to let her voice waver as she answered, "Jareth, I'm not about to even pretend that I have the first clue about what goes on in that head of yours. All I know is one thing...I don't know what to make of any of this...and the smartest thing I can do for the time being is to avoid getting myself into any situations that could make my time here any more unpleasant than it already is."

Boldly she raised her eyes to meet his and he smoothly replied, "How can you be so sure that such a situation would be objectionable? On the contrary you might find yourself quite pleasantly surprised. Wouldn't it be wiser to at least find out what you might be missing?"

She winced as if the very words stung and she spat in retaliation, "How did we end up even talking about this? I think you've taken this conversation far enough, so you can stop wasting your breath...I'm not a foolish little girl any more and like I said...I've already lost my virtue...so I'm well aware of what I'd be missing."

He tsked, "Such hostility...I detect some hard feelings. Could it be that some past lover left you so unsatisfied?"

Her eyes flashed with anger and she hissed, "That's quite enough...this has NOTHING to do with us playing chess...you have gotten us so far off topic..."

He smiled and held up his hands in a gesture of peace to keep her from storming out as he coaxed, "You are quite right...I became...distracted...now, where were we?"

"Your requests. If you win...what are they?"

He seemed to consider the question before he explained, "Very well. If you insist I shall tell you. Some important guests will be in attendance at a ball hosted by my kingdom. You will willingly be my escort." Sarah stared unblinking as he elaborated, "You will dress accordingly, as I see fit, and you will be every bit the civil, well mannered lady that I know you can be."

Sarah pondered the idea. Of course he could have just politely asked her to be his escort for the evening, but this was the Goblin King after all, so the fact that he would more or less demand she be his well mannered date wasn't all that surprising.

She looked at him quizzically, "Your...escort? To a...ball?" He nodded and she continued, "Does that mean I have to dance with you?"

He smirked, "It IS a ball...that's the idea...people do usually tend to dance with their escort."

She frowned, "Well, that could be a bit of a problem."

He looked at her and quipped, "Why? Is expecting you to be well mannered for a few hours too much to ask?"

She fidgeted and snapped, "No. It's just that...I ...don't dance."

He regarded her with a stern expression as he demanded, "Can't or won't?"

She admitted, "I won't...because I can't. I don't know how."

He smirked smugly and mused, "Well that makes the second request that much easier doesn't it? Before the ball you will learn."

She snorted in disbelief, "Oh, Right. And who's going to teach me...your Underground Goblin ballet troop?"

He regarded her coolly and finished with certainty, "No. I shall teach you."

She scoffed, "Yeah right. Like you've got the patience for that."

He protested, "I'm sure I can manage it quite easily."

She shrugged, "Well good luck to you...I have no rhythm..." She seemed to reconsider a moment before she added, "Not that it matters...since you aren't going to win anyway."

He grinned, "Does that mean you're finally agreeing to play?"

She shrugged and sighed, "Why not...let's play."

He smiled, the points of his teeth barely visible behind his thin lips as he indicated her side of the board, "I believe white goes first." She surveyed the board for a moment before she asked, "What happens if it's a draw?"

Jareth thought and replied, "Well, in that unlikely event, I suppose we both win and we both shall be held to fulfill each others requests."

Before long they were both engrossed in the game. Sarah surveyed the board carefully contemplating the position of each of her white pieces in correlation with Jareth's black pieces. So far they had each only lost a pawn, and as far as she could tell neither had an advantage over the other, as of yet. She took her time considering her next move. It was important to develop her defense strategy before Jareth began to go on the offensive. She had to be sure that her next few moves were flawless.

Jareth watched her careful scrutiny of the board and remarked, "I see that you prefer to take your time before you go on the offensive."

She was hardly listening as she was trying to decide where to place her knight. She absently murmured, "Mmm-hmm."

Jareth looked at her over the board and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Again she was hardly listening to him as she replied, "...yeah."

He gestured to her careful maneuvering, "You seem to prefer a rigid, premeditated attack strategy...Why are you so reluctant to follow your instincts?"

The last thing she needed was him trying to give her his almighty advice. Her eyes darted up to meet his as she protested, "Jareth, I'm trying to think..."

There was an amused smirk on his face as he remarked, "I can see that...I was merely curious."

Sarah finally moved her knight with certainty and admitted, "Following my instincts usually gets me into trouble...I don't like being impulsive during conflict."

He couldn't suppress a throaty chuckle as he replied, "Oh really? You seem rather impulsive when you are brazenly defying ME...so I'm afraid I don't follow you ..."

He didn't hesitate making his next move and she chose to ignore the first part of his statement. After a good calming deep breath she explained, "Well, if you want a reason...I'll give you an example...I was being impulsive when I wished Toby away.

He was quiet for a moment before he replied, "That was one incident...and you took responsibility for your actions. No harm came to him and you got him back safe and sound."

She chanced a glance at him and continued, "Yeah well...I must not have learned my lesson, because on occasion I still can't help being impulsive..."

He smiled, knowing full well that it was their heated exchanges that she was referring to. He contemplated her and quietly mused, "Is that really so bad?"

She looked at the board finding her next move as she answered, "Well yeah...it's caused me to wind up doing some pretty stupid things."

He seemed oddly distant as he absently replied, "Everyone makes mistakes Sarah."

Her eyes were glued to the board as she admitted, "Yeah well, sometimes mistakes can't be taken back, and people get hurt."

He looked at her, genuinely curious about what she was getting at. He boldly ventured, "Sound as though you are speaking from experience...I may be mistaken but are you talking about some romantic attachment?"

She stole a glance at him before she quickly looked away, shrugging as she stated, "I don't have any romantic attachments." He didn't miss the fact that she wasn't looking at him and he further probed, "Are you sure?"

This time she met his gaze and her rising temper was evident in her voice as she demanded, "What's that supposed to mean...?"

He was disturbingly calm as he replied, "Surely you've had them in the past at least...you were the one who admitted that you lost your virtue."

Her tone was absent as she ruthlessly reaffirmed, "Yes I did."

He expectantly probed, "So...?"

She looked at him incredulously as she retorted "So...what?"

Jareth could sense her growing discomfort, but he was way too curious to stop now, "What happened?"

She seemed at a loss for words as she finally stammered, "I..,ah...don't know if I should talk about this...with you."

He acted as though his question were innocent and the most natural thing in the world as he pushed, "Why not?"

She looked at the board finding it easier to think when she wasn't looking into that penetrating gaze, "It's sort of personal...and well...painful."

She heard rather than saw his smug amusement when he coolly enquired, "Why was your delicate little heart broken?"

She became defensive instead of cautious and blurted, "Hardly...It's not like I loved them or anything..."

Jareth wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't what she'd said. He failed miserably at keeping the surprise from his voice as he retorted, "Them?1? I don't understand."

Sarah looked at the fire, realizing that her carelessness had gotten her into a yet another precarious conversation, and she quietly asked, "Are you sure you want to?"

It was his turn to go on the defensive as he asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

Sarah sounded distant as she mused, "I have no idea..."

He softly replied, "Sarah, obviously you don't have to tell me anything if you don't wish to. But I can't deny that you have piqued my curiousity and...you brought it up."

He was right, she had brought up the subject, but that didn't mean that she had to tell him a damn thing. But still...she was curious to see how he would react to the truth. If he did harbor feelings toward her...Well there was only one way to find out. She decided she had nothing to lose. A little embarrassment was a small price to pay if his reaction would bring her closer to finding out the truth.

She hesitated for only a moment before she decided to go for broke. "Let's just say that the independence and casual attitudes I encountered at school made my poor impulsive decisions that much easier..." She noticed he was looking intently at her now, as if hanging on her every word...oh yes...he was definitely interested in what she had to say.

She looked at the fire as she continued, "On occasion I indulged in drinking and found the mind numbing effects addicting. It made being social a whole lot easier. It made me bolder and I was fascinated by the idea that my male peers were suddenly finding me desirable...and so...I got...curious."

She stole a glance at his face. His expression was unreadable but then when he spoke she detected a change in his voice as he asked, "Sarah what are you getting at?"

She could have been mistaken but it almost sounded as though he had been holding his breath...perhaps that was something after all. She felt compelled to continue to forge ahead, "I'm saying, I allowed myself to be used...I was curious. I sort of wanted it to happen...just not necessarily with the guy it happened with and not in that particular way."  
  
She looked up at him and was startled to see something that resembled disappointment in his eyes...but it was fleeting and he quickly collected himself.

She continued and her tone was laced with a tinge of regret, "Everyone hopes that their first time will be some miraculous experience, but more than not, it's a let down...that's what I've been told anyway."

His voice was soft and for once not arrogant or smug as he mused, "I was under the impression that you humans regard intimacy as something to be cherished, something not unlike magic." She was quick to contradict him, "There was nothing magical about it...not for me...not in the two minutes that it lasted."

He seemed to have steeled himself, and his casual arrogance was back in full force, "Perhaps not...but perhaps your lover was unadept." She muttered under her breath, "Yeah...unadept and ill-equipped..."

"What was that?" She looked up feigning innocence as she was reminded that his hearing was exceptionally good. She ignored her slip and replied, "Nothing. It was not at all the earth shattering experience I was anticipating...but then again I didn't have any feelings for him and wasn't even attracted to him, so why should it have been?"

He regarded her carefully and began, "Let me get this straight...you were intimate with someone whom you had no feelings for? Someone you didn't even find attractive?"

Her eyes did not leave his face as she added, "Pretty pathetic huh...hey and what's worse is that I let it happen more than once."

She watched in bewilderment as his demeanor changed instantly, there was a sense of urgency in his voice and if he would have been any less guarded she might have sworn he was angry. She noticed that he clenched his jaw before he demanded, "How many Sarah?"

Her attempt had not been in vain, and she grew rather elated at the realization. She suppressed the urge to grin, again feigning innocence, baiting him as she remarked, "How many what?"

He heatedly demanded "How many lovers...How many times?"

Sarah did her best not to look smug. Now THIS was an interesting development, he nearly sounded jealous. She looked up at him and replied hotly, "How many lovers have YOU had?"

She nearly smacked herself as soon as she said it. What the hell was she doing? Flirting with him? If it wasn't so dangerous, she would have almost sworn that it was fun.

His tone had a definite warning to it as he fired back, "Stop trying to change the subject..."

She gave him her best wide eyed innocent look and protested, "I'm not..." Yep, she was definitely flirting, she had to be out of her mind.

He didn't seem to fully catch on as he was rather abrupt with her and by the gods he was nearly shouting, "Sarah, you started this, we are talking about you...now how many lovers have you had?!?"

She could hardly believe she was going through with this, but the elation was intoxicating and she replied nonchalantly, "I guess that depends on how you define a lover. If you are strictly referring to sex, than the answer is one. But if you mean other types of intimacy, then that would be three."

His tone was harsh as he demanded, "Three more or three total? And what do you mean...other types of intimacy?"

She fired back, "Three total. I only slept with one, and the others...I just...fooled around with."

His tone was now a bit softer as he asked, "Fooled around with? How do you mean...like kissing?"

She looked away sheepishly, "Well...sorta."

His eyes were locked on her face as he stated resolutely, "You've lost me...There's only one way you kiss someone Sarah, either you do or you don't, now what in blazes are you talking about?!?"

Oh God he was going to make her say it. Nothing like discussing the intricacies of sex with the Goblin King. "I uh...went down on them."

He stammered, "Went down on? What? ...Oh." He may not have been down with the lingo, but he was smart enough to figure it out.

Her face was scarlet as she turned to look at the fire. Jareth went silent for a moment as if coming to terms with what she had just told him. He looked at her face, the way she blushed. Remarkable, that she still blushed like such an innocent. Anger flared within him, not really at her, but at the situation. He had waited too long and now she had already learned what it meant to lose her innocence in the arms of another.

The very thought of some foolish young idiot pawing at Sarah made his blood simmer. It was lucky for her, and for her foolish lover that he had not been watching at the time, as he was fairly certain the mortal world would be short one more young fool...make that three young fools, he thought ruefully. Still, she admitted that she felt nothing for these young men, and that was something. In a way that should have delighted him, but it didn't, rather it bothered him that she had let herself be so used.

Perhaps he was the foolish one for having believed that the last time, despite his failure, he had still managed to capture some part of her imagination that would leave her wondering. Well maybe she did wonder, but apparently not enough to wait. It was ridiculous to think that she had been pining for him all this time, but no matter...she would soon enough. He had already read her signs, and most of them were loud and clear. She was attracted to him and it was to the point that it made her vastly uncomfortable.

By this time Sarah had regained some of her composure and she breathed deeply admitting, "They were mistakes...all of them..."

Jareth still felt outrage at the injustice of it, and he failed to keep his mouth shut, "Sarah...Why? You...you let them use you!"

Suddenly, without warning her eyes boldly met his and her look was fierce as she resolved, "Yes, I did. But at the same time I was using them to satisfy my own curiosity and the answer I found happened to be a let down. So now you see why I'm not about to make the same mistake again, especially not after the last time."

She noticed that his face had paled considerably and his tone was icy as he demanded, "The last time? Why did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, he was a friend of mine and I hurt him. What's worse is that he actually cared for me and I...didn't return those feelings. I used him. I acted out of curiosity thinking that things might be different, since I knew he cared, but they weren't. Not only did I lose my self-respect, I lost a friend too."

Jareth listened intently as she went on, "It would have turned out to be a very bad year, but then I met Kayla and things have been better since then. She's been a true friend."

Jareth was truly curious and he asked, "Is that why you were so willing to take her place?"

Sarah nodded, "She's my best friend Jareth, I couldn't let anything happen to her."

He noted the sadness in her eyes and ventured, "She's been a positive influence in your life then?" Sarah nodded smiling a little, "Yeah, she has. I think she's the only person who has ever actually understood me, I mean really understood me. She's not false and she doesn't play games. With Kayla, what you see is what you get. She...she is exactly what she seems. She's thoughtful and not at all judgmental."

He quietly regarded her for a moment and she could not decipher his expression, which reminded her how much Jareth contrasted with Kayla. He was impossibly unreadable, and she was beginning to find out that at times he was not at all what he seemed. With Kayla things were simple, and tension was never an issue. Jareth was the opposite. Everything about him seemed complex and between them, there was always tension of some kind. She wondered what he was thinking, perhaps he was considering the same thing, but she'd never really know.

She watched as he resumed his concentration on the game at hand. He pondered only a moment before he made a fairly aggressive move with his rook.

Sarah looked at him as he made the move with finality and she boldly asked, "So why are you so interested?"

He calmly replied, "I was merely curious as to why you would trade a year of your life away for the sake of another."

She glanced at the board before she retorted, "That's not what I meant...I mean you seem rather curious about my love life."

He perused the board as he coolly remarked, "Love was hardly a part of anything you just described."

Sarah scoffed, "You know what I mean. Why are you so interested in my past?"

He glanced at her, smirking slightly as he commented, "I believe it's your move."

She didn't miss the fact that he was trying to change the subject. She began to consider her options for her next move as she mused, "Fine, don't answer if you don't want to...I'm just a little surprised by your interest...I mean it's none of your concern..."

His eyes darted up to meet hers and the look in them made her shiver as he harshly interrupted, "Sarah, you ARE my concern...You always have been and you always will be."

Sarah froze, her mouth hung slightly open in startled surprise as she stared at him dumbstruck.

Whoa, what the Hell was going on here?

His fierceness made her think that it might be a good time to change the subject, but his audacity rekindled that little flame of anger and before she could stop herself, she spat back defiantly, "And how exactly, am I your concern?"

His eyes locked with hers as he sneered, "For the next year, you are quite entirely my concern as you belong wholly to me, and as for your past and the future...you made yourself my concern the night you summoned my Goblins."

Her mind wandered back to that night and all that she had said and done. Her own words echoed in her mind, "...The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers."

The blood drained from her face as her mind reeled, "He can't be referring to that... could he?" She pushed the idea from her mind as the mere implication made her stomach flutter. The conversation had begun to turn treacherous and she came to the realization that she was in no way ready to handle the truth, regardless of the answer. It seemed like a good time to back down.

He was still staring at her waiting for her next outburst of defiance. She hesitated, finally turning her attention to the game as she mumbled, "Let's just drop it."

He stood up and walked over to the mantle as he remarked, "A very wise idea...I could use a drink. Would you care for some wine?"

She looked over to see him pouring brown liquor from a snifter into his glass. She forgot about her move for a moment as she mused, "That's not wine...is it?"

Jareth raised the glass and remarked, "No, it's brandy." He sipped the liquid and added, "But it's hardly customary to offer brandy to a lady...so I thought I'd do the civil thing and offer you wine instead."

Sarah looked at the chessboard realizing that Jareth's attack position was better then she had originally thought. She turned back to him and simply stated, "I'll take the brandy..."

He arched a delicate eyebrow and smirked dangerously as he purred, "So you'd prefer to be unlady-like..." The suggestiveness of his comment was plainly obvious and Sarah mentally berated herself for finding him enticing as he said it. That damned seductiveness was always a part of him.

She glanced again at the board seeing an opportunity that she had previously missed. Maybe she could beat him after all. She merely smiled and warned, "That's nothing. Have a seat your majesty, and I'll show you how un-lady like I can be."

He was still smirking as he sat and offered the glass of brandy to her, "This will add some fire to your veins..." and then he added under his breath, "Not that you need any more..."

She looked over her glass at him as she took a generous sip. He might have been beautiful and she might not have been able to stop herself from desiring him, but she wasn't going to just sit back and let him win.

Jareth noticed the way Sarah let her eyes stray over his body. It might not have been the first time she had done it, but it was the first time she had done it without trying to hide it. Her eyes met his as she nursed her drink and what he saw made him shiver in anticipation. There was the slightest hint of a demure smirk as the glass touched her lips.

She was teasing him.

She set her drink down with purpose, a seductive smile forming on her delicate face, as she picked up her knight and slammed it down into its new position.

Only then did he bother to look at the board. He struggled to keep his expression neutral as he noticed his error. She had managed to put his Queen in jeopardy, if he didn't move it, she would take it with no risk to herself, but by moving the Queen he left his rook unprotected.

She again offered him that flirtatious smile and taunted, "Move it, or lose it..."

He had no choice but to move his Queen and he sacrificed his rook in doing so.

Sarah took the black rook, a smug smile playing on her lips as she gladly gave up her pawn. Jareth ruefully took a draught of his brandy as he resolved not to underestimate her again. He had already done it once and it had cost him dearly.

Sarah undoubtedly had the upper hand for a good part of the game. It had been utterly priceless to take piece after piece from Jareth, but she was not without error as well. She had matched Jareth in her brandy consumption, as it was much easier to drink with him then talk with him, and that had its drawbacks. They had polished off three generous glasses each by the time she started to feel the effects.

Just as Jareth expected, the liquor affected her judgment and her defenses suffered as a result, however so did his, though perhaps not quite as much. Eventually the Goblin King caught up with her, and before long Sarah found herself staring at a chessboard devoid of all pieces save one black king and one white king.

Sarah squinted at the board with disbelief as she remarked a bit drunkenly, "Wha...what the?"

Jareth grinned at her and replied, "A draw. We both win. You should be pleased."

Sarah raised her brow and sarcastically remarked, "Oh...I'm just thrilled! Can't you tell? I'm friggin' ecstatic." Batting the pieces off the board, she downed the rest of her drink and muttered under her breath, "How the hell did that happen...I sooo had you by the balls..."

Jareth looked up as if he had heard her. She had again forgotten how good his hearing was. Oops.

He shook his head, smirking as he replied, "Pardon?"

Sarah lowered her eyes and sheepishly muttered, "Never mind..." She started to rise from her seat, adding in a drunkenly yet condescending tone, "Well, yep it's a draw alright...and you didn't even have to cheat." She hiccoughed and added "...How about that."

He simply stared and smirked, thoroughly amused by the effect the drink had on her. He was feeling rather pleasant as well, but he wasn't sure if it was from the brandy or from the lovely view her nightgown provided as she stood up in front of the fire.

She leaned forward over the table and slurred, "Well, Jareth it's been fun...but I really ought to get to bed..."

He looked at her intently before his eyes dropped. Apparently she was oblivious to the view she was offering him, he could almost see right down...

Suddenly, she straightened as she noticed he was not looking at her face. His gaze lingered south of her neckline even as he got to his feet.

Deciding to ignore his blatant appraisal, she stammered, "Right...well...see you tomorrow..."

He grinned and replied, "Are you sure you can make it back to your room by yourself?"

Sarah may have been drunk, but she wasn't so wasted that she didn't see right through that one. She hiccoughed softly and retorted, "Yes...I'll be fine...thanks." She turned abruptly, starting for the door, but unfortunately the floor seemed to be moving slightly, at least to her it appeared to, and she nearly lost her balance.

Jareth expected her to stumble, and was at her side before she even knew what was going on. Without so much as a word he scooped her up, lifting her into his arms, with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. He immediately started walking, carrying her.

Struggling, she protested vociferously, "Wha...what are you doing? Jareth! Put me down!"

His strides were long and before she knew it he was taking her down the long darkened corridor.

She struggled harder, and his voice interrupted the perfect darkness. She stilled, losing herself in the velvety sound of it, "Just relax Sarah. I won't have you getting lost in the castle at night or falling down the stairs." She remained still long enough to notice that his face was close to hers and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke. She felt the cool leather of his glove on her skin where he supported her under her knees. She glanced down and realized that her nightgown only came to about her knee and it did not come between his hand and her skin.

Oh dear.

She swallowed as the realization sent a tremor of nervous excitement through her. She looked up, barely making out his face in the darkness and asked in a shaky voice that hardly sounded like her own, "Where are you taking me?" He looked down at her and her heart began to pound as she realized his lips were mere inches from hers.

Softly he replied in a voice richer than velvet, "To your chamber."


	19. Hormones, Roommates, and a Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Although his words sent a barrage of alarm bells off in her head, she didn't struggle. She had never been this close to him before, and even though she knew she should be wary, she couldn't help but be intrigued. She felt the movement of his thighs as he strode down the hall. She couldn't see him clearly since they were in the dark but she was very aware of his warmth and again she caught his magic scent like some unidentified exotic spice mingling with the scent of brandy. It was intoxicating and for a brief moment she let herself drown in it. She was surprised that he was able to carry her so effortlessly as he was so slender and lithe, but perhaps his magic lent him strength, or maybe she had just underestimated him.

Sarah shook herself out of her thoughts and realized he had reached the door to her bedroom. With a mere thought the door swung open on its hinges and he carried her inside. With a burst of smoke and flame the sconces and candles in her room blazed to life as he walked purposefully towards her bed. His smell was all about her and her skin tingled everywhere his body touched hers. As he lowered her onto the bed, she swore her heart was pounding so hard he would hear it.

Oh God...what's he going to do?!?

She swallowed nervously, looking up at him and her eyes widened in apprehension. As he placed her on the center of the bed, his startling mismatched gaze lowered to meet hers. Sarah's insides seemed to lurch.

Jareth looked down at the pretty young mortal. She hadn't said a word, but she hadn't bolted or protested either. She just sat there staring up at him with those wide eyes, her knees drawn carefully towards her chest. It occurred to him how innocent she looked like that, with her face flushed with embarrassment, and her pretty little mouth slightly parted in startled surprise. Her posture and her expression may have made her look very young, but her body was that of a woman.

His eyes drifted over the thin night-shirt. It was apparent that she wore nothing under it, for he could make out the shape of her full young breasts, with their taut peaks straining against the linen fabric of the garment. He tore his eyes from them, letting his gaze drift over her bare legs before they returned to her face.

Sarah felt as though she were frozen to the bed. His face was so close, and in the firelight he was so striking, that it made every inch of her want to kiss him. Every neuron in her brain knew that kissing him was not a smart idea...quite deadly and suicidal really. But the longing did not come from a rational place. She was dying to know what his lips would feel like on hers. She made the mistake of imagining it. The mere thought sent a stab of desire through her belly.

Oh God...just do it already...I don't care anymore...

It seemed an eternity that their gazes were locked. What Jareth saw there nearly made him lose his self-control. There was desire in the way she looked at him. Oh yes, he could sense it. Her pretty green eyes had nearly gone black as she looked up at him and there was the strained expression of barely contained longing on her face.

Jareth might have had a bit more brandy than what he would have deemed wise, but he was still in full control of his faculties. As he watched Sarah leaning back slightly on her bed, he was aware that her choice of bedclothes would be incredibly easy to remove. He noted that her inquisitive gaze currently lingered on his mouth. He was also very aware that just looking at her was making him aroused. He only had to make his move, lean down and kiss her, for he was quite sure the rest would quickly escalate from there.

As much as his blood hammered away for her, he wondered, should he wait? He was torn. Should he or shouldn't he? If he walked away her trust in him could only improve, and no doubt, making her simmer in her lust would only prove beneficial when he finally did take her. Prolonging it would only make it that much more powerful, wouldn't it? Plus there was the question of her sobriety. He wasn't an expert on gauging levels of intoxication, but even he could see she was more than a little drunk. Still, she seemed lucid enough to know what she was doing and he was sure she would be so worth the trouble. She was startlingly passionate. Hell, if she possessed half the passion in bed that she possessed while arguing with him... He shivered, Best not to think of that now.

He had nearly convinced himself to just throw caution to the wind and kiss her, but then he thought of what she had confided to him. He didn't want her to view this as another impulsive mistake. He had to keep his wits about him. The plan was to make her fall in love with him, not just seduce her, though he couldn't deny he was really looking forward to that part.

No. He would proceed with his plan. She would fall hard, and when she landed she would know what it meant to be at the mercy of another, after having his way with her first, of course. Yes. He would wait until he had her fully within his grasp. Only then would she truly belong to him. Not just for the year either, no, after having a taste of what his love could offer, she would pine away for him, and only him, for the rest of her mortal life. That would be justice.

Though he had decided to refrain from kissing her it was much harder to make his body obey, as it had it's own ideas about what it would like to do to her. What he was about to do took a great deal of self-discipline.

He took one last look at her, for he wanted to remember how she looked up at him from her bed. He straightened, offering her one last seductive smirk before he purred, "Goodnight Sarah."

She watched him back away with a mixture of despair, relief, and confusion. Her body seemed to protest his retreat, knowing full well it had been cruelly denied the heavenly sensations that she somehow knew his kiss would provide. She was smart enough to know that the repercussions of such a kiss were something she'd rather not deal with, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted it regardless.

Nearly an hour after Jareth's abrupt departure she tossed and turned in her bed, still wanting it. When he had left her alone in her room, she had flopped on her back in utter frustration. Had she not been afraid he might hear, she would have screamed into her pillow, or better still, thrown something very breakable at the door to his room. He was driving her mad, and she swore that he was doing it on purpose.

For one very depraved moment she wondered if she should just throw herself at him and get it over with, maybe then she might be able to think clearly. Sexual frustration was such a bitch. Like she really needed this right now. Being trapped here with her former nemesis was bad enough, but the fact that she was having naughty thoughts about him well that was...utterly fucked up.

She smoothed her hands over her body to straighten out her nightgown. As her own hand brushed over her breast she hesitated. She could just put an end to that annoying ache on her own. She wasn't one to often indulge herself, however none of her past partners had really ever given her anything to get all hot and bothered about. Jareth, however, was different. Right now she was very hot and extremely bothered.

She tried to rationalize satisfying herself by admitting that it would put her out of her misery (temporarily anyway) and there would be no consequences, but then she remembered under whose roof she was staying, and there was no contest really. There was no way she could do "that" knowing he was in the next room, or anywhere in the general vicinity, for that matter. She had no idea what the extent of his magic was, but very idea that he might find out about it was reason enough not to do it. Not to mention that there was always the possibility that he may come back, unlikely, however, still a possibility.

With a very exhausted and defeated sigh, Sarah forced her hands under the pillows where she firmly reminded herself they would remain for the rest of the night. She should not have had so much brandy, for she was sure that it was like pouring gasoline on the fire. Plus she was warm again, and why was her nightgown practically choking her?!?

Her last thought before she drifted into a fitful slumber was that she could not wait to go home and retrieve some of her own clothes. Her own tees and boxers to sleep in, her own jeans, and mercifully sneakers, for those boots were killing her.

Before Jareth retired to his bed, he instructed his Goblins to let Sarah sleep in the next morning. He knew she was bound to be exhausted from their late night, if not wholly ill, from the amount of brandy she had consumed. There was no harm in letting her sleep, as there were no documents left to be drafted, and the library could be tidied at any time.

The Goblin King woke later than usual and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast by himself. After he had finished his morning meal he shifted into his owl form and soared over the expanse of land that was his labyrinth. When he returned from his flight it was nearly mid day and he discovered that Sarah had yet to emerge from her room.

Perhaps she had become ill from drinking too much. In any case he decided it would be wise to check on her.

Jareth materialized in her bed chamber as noiselessly as possible. The curtains were still tightly drawn, keeping out nearly all the sun's rays. This was of little concern to him, however, as his vision was exceptional in the dark. As he neared the bed, he could see the heap of tangled blankets at the foot of the bed that Sarah had tossed aside during the night. He heard the even rhythmic sound of her breathing, which confirmed that she was still fast asleep.

As he rounded the bed, what he saw came as a bit of a surprise. There she lay, on her stomach, wearing...hardly anything at all. Only a pair of black cotton underwear to be exact.

Her head was turned away from him. Her dark hair spilling over the pillow was a sharp contrast to the bare expanse of flesh that filled his inquisitive gaze. Her linen nightshirt lay discarded in a rumpled heap on the floor beside her bed. In her slumber she had thrown back all her bed linens. He relished the opportunity to take in her sleeping form.

It was rather funny, the way she was positioned. One knee was drawn up, her bottom raised slightly. He raised his brow as he studied her shapely derriere. Her strange undergarments mystified him. They were unlike anything he had ever seen, however he guessed their design was more practical compared to the rather involved undergarments that Fae noblewomen wore. These would certainly enhance one's freedom of movement, that much was obvious.

He stilled as she shifted, drawing her bent leg up a little higher, and she murmured something incoherent. She was still asleep. Probably dreaming, he mused. Watching her restless movements, he wondered what she was dreaming of.

He let his eyes drift up her bare back. Her skin looked so soft, he was tempted to remove his glove and stroke her back, but he refrained. As his eyes traveled further up her body, he noticed that she had moved her arm so that he was now looking at the side of her breast. He was struck by the urge to run his hands up her sides to cup that soft flesh.

He stood rigidly, his hands forming tight fists at his sides as if he scarcely trusted them. He stood like that for a moment, half praying that she might roll onto her back so that he might get a good look at those gorgeous breasts, half hoping that she would wake and tell him to get out, but to his dismay she did neither. He was just about to leave when he decided that he had better wake her. It was well past noon and he should at least encourage her to eat something, even if she was feeling ill. True, she was bound to be angry, but then again she was so lovely when she was angry it was well near worth it. Besides if he didn't wake her, then his Goblins eventually would, so in essence he was doing her a favor.

He guessed that she would probably be mortified but probably no more mortified than if she were to wake having three unblinking Goblins staring at her. His mouth formed a sinister smirk as he imagined her horror. None of his Goblins had ever seen an unclothed mortal before (that he knew of), and they would no doubt be annoyingly curious. No it was much better this way.

He gave her body one last appreciative glance before he settled on the edge of the bed. He lowered his gloved hand to her shoulder and gently shook her. "Sarah...It is time to wake." She turned her head towards him, her eyes still shut in sleep as she murmured, "Five more minutes...it's freezing Kayla...close the window." Jareth merely smiled as her hand strayed over the bed, looking for the absent blankets.

He suppressed a chuckle and shook her again. She turned her head away as consciousness intruded on her slumber like an unwelcome guest. She was still unaware of her whereabouts and merely groaned in response to the throbbing ache in her head.

Even though she was momentarily unaware of where she was, she recognized the pain for what it was and grumbled, "Ohh...never drinking again...Kayla, I hope you have some Tylenol."

She reluctantly opened her eyes as she lifted herself onto her hands.

"Sorry love...wrong again."

She froze as the cool voice registered as one she should not be hearing. Then she realized her state of undress.

She frantically glanced over her shoulder to see exactly what she was afraid she might see, the Goblin King sitting there smiling smugly at her predicament. She yelped in surprise, halting her movements, as she had been about to afford him, unintentionally, a very good look at her breasts.

Her first choice would have been to grab the sheet and cover herself, but unfortunately the covers were way down at the foot of the bed. They might as well have been in Siberia as she couldn't get her hands on them without turning around. That was out of the question. Instead she scooted to a kneeling position, crossing her arms over her chest as she mentally cursed the unpredictable climate of this God forsaken place. As hot as it had been during the night, the room was now nearly as cold as Siberia.

Once she was confident that her hands were strategically placed, she pivoted slightly glaring at him as she hotly demanded, "What are YOU doing here?"

He pretended to be unaffected by her state of undress as he drawled coolly, "Waking you, of course."

She noticed her nightgown on the floor and she recalled taking it off in the night, as the brandy had made her even more uncomfortably warm. Ahh, the brandy. Well that certainly explained the hangover, but it did not explain what the hell he was doing in her room.

She narrowed her eyes menacingly as she sarcastically replied, "Thank you, master of the obvious...but WHY are YOU here waking me?"

He cocked his head to the side as he arrogantly replied, "It is past noon. I've been kind enough to keep the Goblins from pestering you, as I thought you might require some added sleep. You might want to try and show just a small amount of gratitude."

That pushed her over the edge.

Her eyes blazed with anger as she snapped, "Gratitude!?! In case you haven't noticed I am practically NAKED Jareth!!!!"

Her outrage only succeeded in delighting him further and he brazenly lowered his eyes to where her hands clasped her breasts before he remarked silkily, "Yes, you are, aren't you? Believe me Sarah, I noticed."

It might have been the heat with which he said it, or perhaps it was his audacity, whatever it was made Sarah's whole body flush pink. Thoroughly unsettled, she sprang from the bed, stooping to collect her nightshirt before she hurriedly disappeared behind her dressing screen. She felt slightly braver once she was out from under that scathing gaze and she fumed from behind the screen, "Apparently the idea of privacy is foreign to you...as you are ALWAYS barging in on me at the most inappropriate times."

Jareth stood, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Sarah, my only intention was to wake you...How was I to know that you like to sleep without your clothes..."

She fired back from behind the screen, "For your information, I don't usually sleep without clothes. I was hot and I was barely conscious when I took them off...and YOU ought to know better since you seem to be the authority on sleeping naked!!!" Oops she hadn't intended to get so carried away. Well now he certainly would know that she had noticed his lack of clothing when he emerged from bed...not that she had ever allowed herself to get a good look at him.

She was rather glad she couldn't see his face at the moment. She sighed and broke the strained silence by asking, "Well now that I'm wide awake, with a beauty of a hangover...what is it that you want? Surly, you have some arduous task for me today."

Jareth stalked over to the dressing screen and she could hear the sound of his boots against the stone floor while she was struggling to pull on her clothing. He stopped by the edge of the screen with his back to her, crossing his arms over his chest as he coolly replied, "Yes, well, I'd like for you to see to it that the goblins are bathed today."

He wasn't facing her, so she couldn't see the amused smile on his face as she exploded, "WHAT!!!! There's no way in hell I can do that. There are scores of them and I'm sure they are not just going to do it willingly...I'd have to physically force them."

Jareth was barely able to stifle his laughter as he ground out, "You're strong willed. I'm sure you could manage it."

Sarah interrupted again, "I'm not THAT strong willed and...they're bound to fight. They'll probably bite and scratch and stuff."

Jareth added nonchalantly, "Probably."

Sarah remarked, "Mmmm great, Goblins biting, God knows what I could catch from that..." She emerged from the screen just as Jareth could no longer contain his laughter.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened as she realized that he was totally screwing with her. She stiffened and cried, "Jareth!!!"

Jareth finally managed to compose himself and he was nearly out of breath when he chuckled, "Oh Sarah, you honestly thought I was serious. It's impossible to bathe a Goblin. I wouldn't even attempt it...you truly amuse me."

Sarah couldn't help but lower her guard, it was quite a change to see him laugh so effortlessly. She shook her head and replied, "How was I to know that? I'm not what you would call an authority on goblins you know. I didn't even believe they existed until I met you." Jareth finally seemed to get himself under control and he began to slowly circle her.

Sarah felt the uneasiness begin to seep in again as his eyes focused on her. With an impatient glance away she asked, "So what is that you want...really?"

He stopped his pacing and regarded her. She noticed that he was holding a riding crop in his hands and he tapped it against his leather clad palm as he explained, "In truth, I thought we might pay a little visit to your domicile. You have some belongings to collect, have you not?"

She was nearly breathless with excitement as she prodded, "You mean you will take me there...right now?"

His mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk as he drawled, "Well, a deal is a deal. I see no point in delaying, however, you'd better eat something first. Transversing the barrier between worlds can be draining and your health is already compromised."

She shot him a quizzical look and he supplied, "You're dehydrated."

She nodded, suddenly remembering her headache. She shrugged and admitted, "Oh, just a hangover. I think I over did it on the brandy last night, but I'll be fine after I eat and drink something."

He nodded noticing the sudden spring in her step and he finished, "I don't doubt it. Go to the galley, I'm sure the kitchen goblins can find you something to eat, and once you have readied yourself, come find me in my study."

A little over an hour later Sarah was feeling her old self again as she walked into the study to fetch Jareth. He looked up from a pile of maps as she strode in. He noticed she was wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing the night she had taken Kayla's place. Jareth folded the maps and rose, he was tempted to comment on her attire but he held his tongue.

Sarah hesitated in the doorway to make sure she wasn't disturbing him. Jareth took a step towards her and asked, "Are you ready to fetch your belongings?"

Sarah nodded and he added, "Do you still wish to have some time with your friend?"

Again Sarah nodded and he elaborated, "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. I am not anticipating any guests so you may be granted the company of your friend for the remainder of the day, but come tomorrow morning she must return."

Sarah looked up at him uncertainly and ventured, "You mean...she can come here?"

Jareth shrugged and admitted, "Better that she come here, where I can keep and eye on you both." He smirked and added, "I won't have you trying to run off." Sarah seemed to briefly consider the idea and he added, "I know what you are thinking, Go ahead and try it. I promise you won't get very far, a deal is a deal and you are bound to me Sarah no matter where we are. If you try to run, I shall catch you, and if you hide I will find you..."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest as she expelled an exhausted breath and wearily replied, "Who said anything about running?"

He simply smirked and countered, "I wouldn't put it past you."

She shrugged and replied, "Let's just go already. You've made your point. I agreed...remember?"

Jareth nodded once and extended his gloved hand to her, "Very well then...shall we?"

Sarah took a tentative step towards him and hesitantly placed her hand in his. As his fingers curled tightly around her hand he flashed her a satisfied smirk before he pulled her closer. His other arm encircled her waist tightly and the last sensation she felt was his warm words uttered in her ear, "Hold tight."

Sarah closed her eyes against the feeling of being violently pulled in several directions at once. The feeling didn't last long but it was very unsettling and she was pretty sure that if it continued for much longer she would be sick. With a sudden lurch the feeling instantly stopped and she opened her eyes to find herself standing in her dorm room.

Everything was exactly the way she had left it and Kayla was snoozing soundly on her bed. It was all as if she had never left. Suddenly realizing that the Goblin King still held her about her waist, she pulled out of his grasp and stepped closer to her napping roommate, staring as if in disbelief. She glanced back at Jareth who was looking about her room with mild curiosity and whispered, "Can...can she see us?"

Jareth strode away seemingly interested in the objects that littered her desk as he replied, "If we wake her she will."

Sarah neared the edge of Kayla's bed and whispered, "Kayla, wake up, it's me Sarah."

Kayla blinked her eyes and stirred, stretching as she yawned "Hey Sar, did I doze off...?"

Kayla stopped mid yawn as she noticed the stranger that appeared behind Sarah. He was an attractive older man and he was dressed very oddly and his eyes appeared to be two different colors. Kayla suddenly sat up as if very wide awake. She seriously hoped that this character was just one of Sarah's eccentric theatre buddies.

Kayla looked uncertainly at Sarah and stammered, "Uh...Sarah...Who's your friend?"

Sarah suddenly seemed rather flustered as she looked over her shoulder at her blonde companion. When she turned back to her roommate Kayla didn't miss the faint blush that graced her cheeks as she stammered, "Oh, uh...Kayla, this is Jareth."

Kayla took in her friend's uneasy state and put two and two together. Sarah had finally brought a man home, and by the looks of him he was probably just what she needed. She always knew Sarah had a soft spot for those eccentric actor types. Kayla flashed Sarah a secretive smile, but Sarah hurriedly jabbered on, not wanting her friend to get the wrong idea, "Kayla, I have something to tell you...um, you may find this hard to believe but..."

Kayla leaned forward, pushing herself off the bed, as she gushed in a low hiss so only Sarah could hear, "You could have told me you were seeing someone. I would have taken off for the weekend. Just give me a sec...I'll clear out and the room is all yours..."

Sarah shook her head and grabbed Kayla's arm in protest, "NO!! I mean...that's not necessary..." and then she added in a hushed tone, "It's not like that." Sarah noticed that Jareth suddenly stalked a bit closer. Apparently he was becoming very interested in their exchange.

Sarah took a deep breath and explained, "See Kay, Jareth is...the Goblin King. He's from this place called the underground. I...I'm sort of staying with him for a while in his...uh...kingdom. I just came to get some of my things and, well, if it's OK with you, I'd like you to come with us, but just for the night..."

Kayla looked at Sarah with a dumb expression before her jaw dropped and she stammered, "Ohh-Kay...what?"

Sarah shot Jareth a helpless look as she settled on the edge of the bed. Kayla was now openly staring at Jareth, fully taking in his very strange attire as she babbled, "Ok, I know I just woke up and I haven't had my coffee, or even a cigarette for that matter, but it just sounded to me like you just said that Jareth is a Goblin King. And you are staying in his...kingdom. Am I missing something here?"

Sarah shook her head and lamely replied, "No. You just summed it up in a nutshell...exactly. Hard to believe, I know, but I swear..."

Kayla suddenly looked at the two of them sternly, as if she didn't appreciate ridiculous jokes at such an early hour. Kayla sighed and warned, "Ok, Sarah, look I know you take your drama club stuff pretty seriously...and I'm sure you thought it would be just a scream to drag Prince whatever his name is in here to get a rise out of me, but seriously... I just woke up. I have the shittiest organic chem. exam to study for, and I have a hankerin' for some nicotine that's more hard pressed than Anna Nicole Smith in a tube top, so please...spare me the practical jokes. I assure you my weekend is going to be shitty enough as it is."

Sarah sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me..." She turned to Jareth and pleaded, "Can't you do something to show her?"

Jareth thought a moment and replied, "If you insist." With that, he pulled a crystal from thin air and made it dance over his fingertips before he deliberately hurled it at Sarah.

She held up her hands in an attempt to stop the orb, but it was futile. The crystal burst like a bubble showering Sarah with it's glittery magic. For a second Sarah had convinced herself that nothing at all had happened, but then she saw the slack jawed stare with which Kayla looked at her. A look of wide-eyed horror contorted her usually sarcastic expression as she weakly managed, "whoa...tha...that's just not right."

Sarah looked up and caught a glimpse of her reflection in her full length mirror just as she heard the Goblin King begin to chuckle. She could not believe her eyes. She had become...a Goblin! She still possessed long dark hair and her eyes were undoubtedly the same, but she was smaller, and God help her, greener! She was dressed from head to toe in crude goblin armor. Her face was merely a comical whisper of her former self and her pointed beaklike mouth was simply preposterous. Sarah glared at Jareth, who had totally lost it, and was now laughing uncontrollably.

Sarah snapped, "Jareth!!! Change me back..." She winced at the unfamiliar squawking voice that had come from her, but she managed to add with urgency, "...Right now!!"

Jareth finally managed to compose himself and with a wave of his hand Sarah was her old self again. She ran her hands over her body, just to make sure everything was where it should be.

Kayla gaped at Jareth and gushed, "Oh my God Sarah, you weren't kidding." Sarah pulled a large duffel bag out from under her bed and started ransacking her drawers, confirming, "No, I certainly was not."

Jareth watched with mild interest as Sarah started to pack her things. She simply ignored him and pushed past him whenever he got in her way. Kayla stared blankly at Sarah and asked, "So what happens now?"

Sarah stuffed several pairs of jeans in her bag and replied matter-of-factly, "I'll finish packing my stuff...then it's back to the Underground."

In a matter of minutes the trio was transported back to Jareth's castle. Kayla regarded Jareth warily, after what she had just seen him do, but knowing he was the Goblin King didn't change the fact that he was very attractive. She couldn't wait to have a second alone with Sarah, to get the full scoop. Kayla knew her roommate, she knew her tastes, and knew there was no way that Sarah could've spent a full three weeks with this guy without some juicy story to spill.

Once they arrived at the castle. Jareth promptly excused himself and informed Sarah that he would return for them later. He could only assume that Sarah had much she wanted to discuss with her friend, and after turning her into a goblin, he guessed she wasn't going to be very receptive to his company for the time being.

Sarah led Kayla onto a dusty dirt path that lead away from the castle. She figured she had much to explain to her friend, and she might as well get some fresh air at the same time. As soon as Kayla was sure they were out of earshot from the castle she hissed, "Sarah, you mind telling me just what the HELL is going on?!?"

Sarah walked a little farther ahead and once she felt she had put enough distance between herself and the castle she looked about and began, "I know this all seems really crazy..."

Kayla laughed, "Ha!...yeah it's crazy. The weirdest guy I've ever seen in all my life just transformed you into...er, something and then POOF! Here we are. What the hell is this place? There's no way we're still in Connecticut."

Sarah herded Kayla towards the nearby stone wall and replied, "You'd better sit down while I explain...this is gonna take a while." Kayla sighed deeply sitting on the wall as Sarah began. "See, when I was fifteen, I used to babysit Toby, a lot...all the time actually. Well this one afternoon, I was at the park, rehearsing the lines from that book, 'the Labryrinth' when suddenly I realized I was late to baby sit. It started raining as I ran home, and by the time I got there, I was thoroughly soaked and pissed that I'd have to spend another Friday night babysitting. Well as soon as I got in the door Karen started on me. You know that when I was younger I didn't get along with her very well...when she started bitching at me, that was the last straw."

Kayla looked at her and interrupted, "Sarah, what does this have to do with anything?"

Sarah began to pace as she promised, "Hold on, I'm getting there. So, there I was babysitting. Toby was still just a baby then, and he started crying, and he just wouldn't stop. I was so mad already...I started telling him about the Goblins, I was trying to scare him into being quiet..."

Kayla gave her a look and Sarah admitted, "Horrible, I know, but I was angry, stupid and fifteen...So on an impulsive whim I said the words, and inadvertently summoned the goblins to take him away."

Kayla furrowed her brow, "What words?"

Sarah sighed, "It's not important. What is important is that it worked and the Goblins took him...there." Sarah motioned towards the castle that they were staring at.

Stunned, Kayla replied, "Holy shit! Stuff like that actually works?!? Well forget about me ever trying that bloody Mary shit then. Hey...wait a minute! How come you never told me about any of this before?"

Sarah shot her an exasperated look and replied, "Would you have believed me?"

Kayla, shook her head and admitted, "Good point...ok so what happened next?"

Sarah continued, "Well Toby vanished, Goblins were running all over the room and then Jareth made his grand entrance."  
Kayla stared at her and she elaborated, "He flew in the window, as an owl, and then transformed into himself, right in front of me."

Kayla's eyes widened as Sarah went on, "As you can imagine...I was pretty freaked out. I knew right away who he was, and I immediately started pleading for Toby's return. He toyed with me for a while. He told me to forget about Toby and he tried to give me a crystal...he said it would show me my dreams. I ignored it and was insistent that I had to have Toby back. Finally he told me that if I wanted Toby, I'd have to make it to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth."

Kayla stammered, "The...Labyrinth?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah..." she pulled Kayla to her feet and dragged her to the edge of the hill where she turned Kayla's head so she was looking through a small opening in the tall hedges.

Kayla gasped as she looked out over the vast labyrinth, "Ho-ly shit! You're right...that's one huge fucking maze."

Sarah nodded, "Yes it is. I found my way in and I had 13 hours to make it through. Jareth told me that if I didn't make it, Toby would become one of them...forever."

Kayla gaped, "Thirteen hours! To get through that?!? You're shitting me right?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope...Serious. And you've met Toby, so what happened is no surprise. I made it, in time...just barely."

Kayla looked at Sarah with newfound respect for a second before her brow knitted in confusion and she asked, "Ok, but that was like five or six years ago...what are we doing here now?"

Sarah looked at Kayla and replied, "We're here now because three weeks ago I let you borrow my Labyrinth book, and even though you were only joking, you managed to wish yourself away to the Goblin King."

Kayla shook her head, "Three weeks? What? But Sarah I just saw that book tonight for the first time."

Sarah started to pace again as she explained, "Yeah, I know, Jareth has the power to reorder time. For you it's as if no time has elapsed, but for me it's been three weeks that I've been here."

Kayla gasped, "What? Why? I thought you just said I wished myself away?"

Sarah took a deep breath and explained, "You did. But I was able to convince Jareth to let me take your place."

Kayla's voice broke as she cried, "What?!? Why?!?"

Sarah leaned against the stone-wall and admitted, "I was worried. I didn't know what he would do with you...and you would've had to stay here forever."

Kayla's face paled and she demanded, "What? Are you saying that now YOU have to stay here forever because of ME?"

Sarah quickly shook her head, "No. I bargained with him. I think it was me he wanted all along anyway, so I...made a deal with him. I only have to stay for one year and when I return home, everything will be as it was, just as if no time elapsed while I was away. It won't be so bad. It'll be as if I never really left."

Kayla interrupted, "But not for you Sarah! You'll have to be here for a whole year! This is crazy! There must be something we can do. Let me talk to Jareth, this is my fault, maybe I can convince him to let you go."

Sarah sighed, "That won't do any good. It's too late. I've already made my bargain with him...and a deal is a deal. Besides, it's NOT your fault. I should have burned that book after it happened the first time. It's me this has to do with. I think getting me here was his plan all along. I think it's his way of settling the score. Everything will be alright, I promise. Worrying about it isn't going to help."

Kayla could tell by the look on Sarah's face that she was trying to be brave, but she knew Sarah, and no amount of bravado would cover the fact that Sarah was more than a little worried. Her heart went out to her friend. She was truly touched by Sarah's selflessness. She had always known that she was a very strong willed person. She knew she should be worried for her friend, but somehow she knew Sarah would be just fine. She had after all conquered this place once before.

Kayla laughed nervously and teased, "Well, at least you are getting out of midterms, for the time being."

Sarah smiled at her friend and admitted, "Well, that's one way of looking at it."

Kayla suddenly looked thoughtful as she thought out loud, "I don't get it Sarah, exactly what does Jareth want with you?"

Sarah sighed, "I wish I knew. He's not exactly the most up front person. I've come up with a few ideas, but I don't really know for sure."

Kayla optimistically replied, "Maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with something. You've dealt with him before...what happened between the two of you the last time you were here?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed, "Plenty. He didn't exactly make my quest very easy."

Kayla nodded, "No, I'd expect not. But tell me...how do you mean? What did he do?"

Sarah took to pacing again and began, "Well aside from stealing time away from me and causing numerous distractions...nothing."

Kayla nodded, "So he did try to stop you...or at least he did his best to slow you down and deter you."

Sarah nodded and replied, "That's right. If I solved the labyrinth that meant that he would lose, and Jareth isn't exactly the gracious loser type."

Kayla shrugged, "Ok, so he's proud, and seeing that you did win, probably means he is or was sore about it. He very well may be holding a grudge. What else...What were these distractions he caused?"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Well, first he set this grinding machine after me. I barely escaped becoming mince-meat."

Kayla considered this and replied, "Yeah, but you did escape. My guess is that if he really wanted to hurt you at any time, he could have. Maybe he was trying to intimidate and challenge you."

Sarah sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like Jareth."

Kayla stood up, encouraged by their productive thinking and asked, "What else?"

Sarah looked away as she recalled, "He gave one of my companions a peach to give to me. I took it, not knowing it came from him. I had no idea that it was tainted."

Kayla turned to Sarah, "Tainted?"

Sarah replied, "Like drugged...but with magic."

Kayla narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why would he do that?"

Sarah shrugged, "To make me waste time and make me forget what I was looking for."

Kayla noticed that Sarah sounded rather distant as though her thoughts were somewhere else, and she asked her friend, "You avoided that trap too though, right?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I bit into the peach."

Kayla threw her hands up and cried, "Sarah, come on! You mean to tell me that you were practically living a fairy tale and you were dumb enough to bite into a piece of fruit. Hello...Snow White and the apple! Persephone and the Pomegranate!"

Sarah winced, "Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking of that at the time, and I was hungry. Like I said, I didn't know that it was from Jareth."

Kayla just shook her head and replied, "Alright Snow White, so what happened after you ate the peach?"

Sarah took a deep breath and continued, "Well that's when things started to get...weird." Kayla listened with interest as Sarah explained, "I felt really strange, like everything was dancing, and this funny sort of music started playing in my head. The next thing I knew I was at this bizarre masquerade. I was the only one who was not wearing a mask and I was dressed in a ball gown. People were all around me dancing and flirting with each other, but they were all wearing these strange masks...like Goblins. Anyway, I was looking around trying to figure out where I was, and then I noticed that someone was staring right at me. He took his mask off and I realized it was him."

Kayla cut in, "Who? Jareth?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. It was so strange, the way he was looking at me, like he could see right through me or something."

Kayla suddenly looked amused and prodded, "Ooh...kinky...go on."

Sarah sighed and continued, "I just stared back, like a moron, and then suddenly, he disappeared into the crowd. I kept looking for him...like I was compelled to find him."

Kayla shrugged, "Can't blame you there. He IS quite a piece of eye candy."

Sarah chided, "Kayla!"

She looked about innocently and retorted, "What? He is." Sarah gave her a condescending look and Kayla accused, "Do you deny it?!?"

Sarah opened her mouth but nothing came out, and Kayla smugly replied, "Thought so. Now please, you're giving me goosebumps...do continue."

Sarah shook her head in defeat and went on, "I kept getting glimpses of him, then just as fast, I would lose him again. Then I just stumbled upon him. He was surrounded by masked women, but he was just sort of...staring right at me. He looked incredible and...magical. I must have been gawking at him like a head case, but he didn't break eye contact."

Kayla had started to bounce up and down impatiently as she goaded, "And...what? You jumped his bones right? Tell me you jumped his..."

Sarah shook her head, "Ugh, no Kayla. I...just danced with him."

Kayla stared at Sarah and probed, "OK, you danced...then what."

Sarah whirled away and cried, "Then...nothing. I was getting dizzy. All these weird faces were staring at me, closing in...I felt really...hot and uncomfortable, so I ran until I found a way out. It was an illusion. It had to be, especially since I can't dance. When I landed, I couldn't remember what I was looking for, but then I found the book and it jogged my memory, and I took off to save Toby."

When Sarah turned back around Kayla looked thoroughly bothered and she demanded incredulously, "What! No kiss even?!?"

Sarah paced back and forth furiously and sputtered, "Kayla, I think you are missing the point."

Kayla was quick to assure her, "No I don't think so...but go on. I'm intrigued...what else happened?"  
  
Sarah thought a moment and began, "Well, the next time I faced him was the last. I had only a few minutes left so I just did what I thought I had to..."

Kayla looked shocked and gasped, "You seduced him?!?"

Sarah's shoulders sagged and she replied, "What is it with you...NO, of course I didn't!"

Kayla threw up her hands and bit out, "OK, so what DID you do?"

Sarah explained, "I recited the last lines from the book. The ones the heroine used when she faced the Goblin King. I didn't even know if it would work, but it was all I could think of. I started to say them, but then something odd happened."

Kayla piped up, "What?"

Sarah went on, "Well I was staring down Jareth, saying the lines, when suddenly he interrupted me. He told me to stop. There was a sense of urgency in his voice. He's usually very cool and confident, he wasn't then. It was weird, he almost sounded...desperate. He offered me the crystal again, he said he would give me my dreams and..." Sarah licked her lips, glancing around as if she feared being heard.

Kayla hated being kept in suspense and cried, "And?!?"

Lowering her voice Sarah went on, "He said that he had been generous. I asked for Toby to be taken and he took him...blah blah blah, Then he said something like, 'Let me rule you and you can have everything that you want' and right before I said the last line I think he said 'Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'"

Kayla was breathless as she blurted, "Whoa...What did you say?"

Sarah swallowed with some difficulty and admitted, "I finished the line. I said 'You have no power over me'. He threw the crystal into the air and when it came down he had transformed back into an owl. Then he was gone and I found myself home. Toby was upstairs fast asleep, as if the whole thing had just been a dream. That...that was the last time I saw Jareth before you summoned him."

Kayla didn't know quite what to make of all of it and she just stammered, "Holy shit." She looked to Sarah who had turned away. She approached her friend carefully and ventured, "So...when you saw him again he must have been really pissed."

Sarah turned to face her friend and sarcastically bit out, "Well he didn't give me a hug and a warm welcome, that's for sure."

Kayla winced, unable to help feeling like this was all her fault, "Well, did he...I mean...he didn't rough you up or anything did he?"

Sarah shook her head and admitted, " What do you mean, like hit me? No, that's not his style. He did make it clear that I am to obey him, since I 'belong' to him for the next year, and whenever I start to push his buttons he artfully mentions that he could send me home and take you instead."

Kayla gaped, "He does?"

Sarah nodded, "I think this is his way of getting me back for beating him, but somehow it doesn't quite make sense...I mean he's been less than pleasant at times but other than making me do chores, he hasn't really punished me. Maybe he just gets some sick pleasure out of ordering me around."

Kayla arched her eyebrow and asked, "What does he make you do?"

Sarah sighed and was slightly embarrassed to admit, "He made me kiss his boots once, and he's made me pretend to be his page boy, but mostly he just gives me chores to do. As annoying as his requests have been though...he hasn't been outwardly hostile towards me. In truth it sort of worries me a little. I have no idea what the hell he is thinking."

Kayla mused, "Well you did give him the big shoot down."

Sarah snapped, "What do you mean?"

Kayla explained, "Well in his own twisted way, he could have been offering you his heart when he was all (she did her best Jareth impression, complete with the British accent) "fear me, love me, do as I say...and I will be your slave" Kayla batted her eyes for effect as she continued, "And you were all like (excessive eye batting with snotty female tone of voice) "You have no power over me...talk to the hand GK, cause the face ain't listenin'..."

Sarah shook her head and protested, "He was just stalling me, so I'd run out of time."

Kayla considered this and replied, "Mmm it's possible, but what if he wasn't? What if he meant what he said, and you gave the almighty Goblin King the ole brush off."

Sarah swallowed and admitted, "Well, to be honest...the idea has crossed my mind."

Kayla was suddenly flittering around Sarah as she exclaimed, "What if he really had a thing for you and all this time he's been obsessing over you. Ooh, or what if he's in love with you, and plans to keep you forever. He might have been plotting to get you back this whole time, and now that you are within reach, it probably drives him insane. Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to pounce. He could even be watching you right now. Oh, I so bet he does watch you. Do you think he watches you in the shower? At the very least he's probably seen you undressed. He might have even wacked..."

Sarah put her hands over her ears and shouted, "Alright Kayla! I GET the idea!" She then covered her head in her hands and moaned, "I was afraid of this. You don't really think he is infatuated with me do you?"

Kayla smiled, "Oh I dunno, I was just messin' with ya. But, from everything you said, I'd venture that is he is at least a little taken with you."

Sarah straightened and replied, "Actually, that reminds me, I overheard some of his Goblins talking last night. They were saying the same thing. I'm starting to worry, what if I misconstrued what he said. What if he was sincere? Oh God...what if it's just like the story says, and he is in love with me?"

Kayla scoffed, "Jeez Sarah, you say that like it's a bad thing."

Sarah stared up into her friend's face and replied, "It is a bad thing...a very, very, BAD THING."

Kayla cocked her head to the side as if scrutinizing her and asked, "Why?"

Sarah sighed heavily, "Because, it's Jareth. He's deceptive, and manipulative and powerful...and Hello, King of the Goblins remember?"

Kayla's lips curved into a wry smile and she taunted, "You're scared. It's a bad thing to you because you are scared, not of him, scared that you could possibly like someone like him."

Sarah shook her head, stomping her foot as she snapped, "What are you HIGH Kayla? Let's just pretend for one second that the guy is NOT my arch nemesis..."

Kayla waved her hand, "No, let's not. SO WHAT if he IS your arch nemesis. Has he ever really hurt you? I already know the answer. No he hasn't. But let me ask you this, you consider him the villain, but is he...really? Can you honestly say he is a BAD guy?"

Sarah crossed her arms defensively and affirmed, "Well, He's no prince charming if that's what you mean."

Kayla snorted and bit out, "Well, Who the hell wants some goody two shoes prince charming anyway? Cinderella can keep that shit. Sarah, answer me this...Is he evil? Like Sauron, or Voldemort, or Emperor Palpatine evil?"

Sarah shrugged, "I...I don't think so. Kayla how is this even relevant?"

Kayla smiled and stalked around Sarah as she demanded, "Answer me this then...Are you attracted to him?"

Sarah stammered, "nnn...No. Why would you ask that?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "You are such a bad liar."

Sarah sighed and glanced around before she lowered her voice, "Fine. Maybe...alright? But you said it yourself, he's very attractive...and I'm not dead you know."

Kayla nodded, "Fair enough, I'll give you that. But you're more than just attracted to him."

Sarah crossed her arms defensively and barked, "What are you talking about?"

Kayla smiled and replied, "You like him. You're way to defensive about this, not to. Now I'm wondering how far this little crush goes. Do you think about him...often?"

Sarah let out a deep breath and protested, "I really don't see how..."

Kayla bounced with excitement, "Oh! You do, don't you?!?"

Sarah was really getting tired of bottling everything. With a weary sigh she replied, "Kayla...I...I...What does it matter anyway? I don't know what his intentions are, I don't even know if he feels anything for me, or if he's just out to get me back."

Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and assured her, "Well Sar, it's real simple. We find out."

Sarah widened her eyes and replied, "Just how do you propose we do that?"

Kayla held up her hand, "Please Sarah, I'm all about reading the signals. Once his majesty puts in an appearance, I'll be able to tell you in like five minutes."

Sarah shook her head, "Oh, I don't know Kayla, he's very tricky, and let's not forget that he's Fae, not human."

Kayla interrupted, "What?"

Sarah repeated "Fae."

Kayla responded, "What the hell is Fae?!?"

Sarah sighed and explained, "It's a race, like elves, or dwarves. He's not human. He's probably immortal and we already know he possesses powerful magic."

Kayla waved her hand and protested, "Doesn't matter...magic, no magic, short, tall, pointy ears, no ears, point is, he's a guy. Right?"

Sarah shrugged, "I suppose."

Kayla seemed annoyed by her friend's lack of faith and she insisted, "Well, he's got a dick right?"

Sarah's cheeks went crimson as she cried, "Kayla!"

Kayla shrugged, "What? If he's got a dick then he's a guy, and therefore very simple to figure out, but oh shit...wait a sec..."

Sarah glanced about frantically and asked, "What?"

Kayla suddenly seemed thoughtful and elaborated, "Well, if he's not human his anatomy could be...different. Like what his Fae plug isn't compatible to your standard human outlet."

Sarah's face was bright red again as she glanced about hoping to God that Jareth wasn't about to make an appearance. Kayla was still wrapped up in her monologue, "Whoa, like it could be a whole different size or shape. Jeez Sar, what if he's hung like an elephant?"

Sarah sighed, she hated to admit it but Kayla did have a point, Jareth wasn't human, but still those breeches didn't hide much. Before Sarah even realized what she was saying she blurted, "I doubt it Kayla, I mean his pants..."

Sarah clamped her mouth shut before she finished and to her astonishment Kayla kept going, apparently the enigma of Jareth's anatomy was very interesting to her. "No really Sarah, he probably is differently equipped. I mean at the very least, he's probably not circumsized."

Sarah was beginning to get antsy, Kayla was talking very loudly and she could have sworn she had just caught a whiff of Jareth's telltale magic smell. In desperation Sarah yelled, "Kayla!!!!"

Kayla smiled smugly and patted Sarah on her shoulder as she cooed, "Tell you what though...I'm willing to bet you five, no make that ten bucks that you find out before the year is up..."

Sarah shook her head as she noticed glitter drifting on the breeze, and she didn't have to turn around to know that the Goblin King was standing right behind them as Kayla smugly taunted, "Oh yeah, ten bucks."

Even though she knew he was there, Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as his voice broke the silence, "Sarah. Kayla. I'm not interrupting am I?"


	20. All About the Benjamins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Both Sarah and Kayla turned slowly to see the Goblin King standing imperiously behind them, an arrogant smirk forming on his pallid face. Sarah's heart raced as her mind frantically wondered how much he had heard. No doubt, he overheard their wager, but hopefully he had just missed what they were wagering about.

Sarah glanced nervously at Kayla who was blatantly gawking in disbelief at the Goblin King. Great, Sarah thought as she elbowed her friend and mentally stewed, Could it be anymore obvious that we were just talking about him?

Kayla collected herself and pretended to act glad that he had joined them just as Sarah cleared her throat and stammered, "Ah, no...not at all. We were just...catching up with one another." Kayla nodded to confirm what Sarah had said and she noticed that the Goblin King's posture was that of a very proud self-assured individual. Now that she had effectively woken up, she couldn't help quickly looking him over. Sarah had been saying something about his pants...

Oh.

Kayla nearly flushed the same shade as Sarah as she noticed that his breeches really didn't leave much to the imagination. Kayla tore her eyes away as she reminded herself that there was an overabundance of packages for her to inspect back at school and that this particular one was out of bounds, and well within Sarah's playing field. Sarah wanted to know how this curious monarch felt about her, and when it came to men, Kayla was a master of gathering intelligence. She had a job to do.

Kayla smiled sweetly as she looked up at the Goblin King and replied, "Why don't you join us. We were just having a little fun, weren't we Sarah?"

Sarah nodded uneasily as she watched her roommate actually attempting to flirt with the Goblin King, "Uh...yeah." Sarah glanced warily at Kayla and wondered what the hell she was up to.

Jareth returned a polite but cool smile and suggested, "I've arranged for dinner to be served, perhaps you both would care to join me in the dining room."

Sarah hesitated, but before she could come up with a reasonable excuse Kayla blurted, "Sure we will, won't we Sar?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, it looked as though she had little choice. She just hoped Kayla knew what she was doing.

A little while later all three of them entered the opulent dining room of the castle. It did not go unnoticed by Kayla that Jareth had chosen to sit directly across from Sarah. Kayla was seated to Sarah's immediate right. Two very nervous Goblins were presently scurrying to set the table and Kayla watched them with curiosity.

Sarah was rather used to being in the company of goblins by now, so she only kept her eyes on the goblins to keep her from staring at the Goblin King.

Jareth noticed Kayla's curious inspection of his goblins and enquired, "I take it Sarah has already explained to you who I am?" Kayla looked at him and smiled secretively, "Oh yeah. She told me all about you."

Amusement registered on his haughty face as he smugly replied, "I see. Tell me, how much of a monster would she have you believe that I am?"

Sarah stared at her plate and flinched inwardly. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Apparently the fact that she had a guest made absolutely no difference to him, he was determined to test her patience at every turn. Well, at least now she had Kayla to back her up, no doubt this was about to get interesting.

Kayla smiled politely as if considering the notion before she retorted, "Well, no more than what you probably deserve. You don't give Sarah enough credit you know, she is nothing, if not fair."

Jareth resisted the urge to smile as the memory of Sarah's previous frequent protests echoed through his mind, "that's not fair." Instead, he pondered the forward girl that now addressed him. No wonder she and Sarah were companions, as they appeared to both be made out of the same brazen metal. He wondered if this little chit possessed a scorching inferno of a temper too.

Jareth smiled, and it was a somewhat sinister expression as it showed the tiny points of his teeth. His reply was half sneer - half amusement, "Is that so?" His haughty gaze momentarily darted to Sarah before he added, "Enlighten me then, since you speak for Sarah and you are her living companion...What is Sarah like, really?"

Kayla smiled and coyly replied, "I guess I should tell you since you are going to be stuck with her for the next year." Sarah looked up, suddenly horrified by the idea of Kayla telling Jareth anything about her.

Jareth poured the wine and drawled, "Yes, you're quite right."

Kayla smirked at him over her wine glass and grabbed a bit of bread as she began, "Well, Sarah isn't much of a morning person, but...you've probably already figured that out."

Jareth gave Sarah a sideways glance and mused, "Hmm, yes."

Kayla smiled around a mouthful of bread before she swallowed and went on, "Aside from her occasional moods, she can be a lot of fun. The operative word being, 'can'"

Sarah inwardly braced herself as Jareth arched an eyebrow and asked, "How do you mean?"

Kayla bit her lip and replied, "Well, she's great company at a party for example. She not afraid to get a little liberal with the cocktails and she can't dance for shit, but it's funny as hell watching her try, specially after she's had a few drinks."

Jareth grinned at this, having Sarah as his escort to the upcoming ball was going to be interesting to say the very least.

Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically as she drained her wine glass. Just whose side was Kayla on? Did she really have to sit here and listen to this? What the HELL was she doing? This was her best friend after all, she was supposed to be backing her up, not getting all chummy with Jareth.

Kayla was indeed well aware of Sarah's discomfort, but she chose to ignore it as she continued, "And the best part is with Sarah around, there's no shortage of male attention...IF you know what I mean."

Kayla pretended not to notice as Sarah nearly choked on her wine. Instead, it was Jareth's reaction she was waiting for, and it came just as she suspected. Jareth had been grinning, but her last statement wiped the smug smile right off his face. But, he was quick. In the next instant his disturbed expression became a mask of unfathomable indifference. Kayla wasn't retreating though, not just yet.

She artfully bit her lip as if thinking before she continued, "You see, Sarah is one of those beautiful girls who is unaware or her worth. She is not phony nor is she egotistical. And well, the guys at school just LOVE that."

Kayla noticed that Jareth still wasn't smiling, but neither was he displaying any readable emotion. Looked as though it would take just one extra push.

Kayla dismissed Sarah's look that promised a slow painful death and added, "Course...you might think with that being the case, that I'd be spending many nights on the common room couch...but no, Sarah is a very good and considerate roommate like that."

Kayla glanced up to see the flash of relief in Jareth's eyes and she knew it was time to go in for the kill. She chose her next words carefully, "Actually, I only remember one night that Sarah didn't come home. I think that was the time she stayed out all night with her friend Ben. Right Sar? He's a real nice guy, I bet he showed her a REAL good time. He seemed to care a lot about her..."

And there it was. Kayla clearly saw the tension building in the Goblin King's frame, and my, he was holding his wine stem rather tightly. With a sense of satisfaction Kayla finished, "Honestly though, I don't know what happened to Ben, he stopped coming around after that. Sarah must've broken his heart."

Sarah slammed her fork down in embarrassment and ground out, "Alright, Kayla, let's not bore Jareth to death."

Jareth was quick to protest and ground out, "Nonsense..."

Kayla held up her hand and interrupted, "No, she's right. It's not really relevant. Let's change the subject. I'm curious about this place and...about you Jareth."

Sarah nearly dropped her forkful of peas as Jareth drawled slowly, "Really? Curious about what?"

Kayla swallowed. Sarah was right, there was something unnerving in that gaze of his. She took a badly needed sip of wine and politely replied, "Well, lots of things. For instance, I was wondering, Is there a Goblin...Queen?"

Sarah had been about to drink her wine, but she quickly put it back down for fear she would spill it all over herself. Jareth arched an eyebrow and his voice was full of mischief, as he replied, "No. There would be if it were up to the Northern Kingdoms, but as it is up to me...no, there is not."

Kayla coyly replied, "How come? You're a good looking guy."

Sarah gaped at her friend in disbelief and suppressed the childish urge to gag.

Jareth grinned wickedly, looking from one girl to the other. He would enjoy taking this chance to unnerve Sarah a bit. He silkily replied, "Why? Did you have someone in mind?" His eyes settled on Kayla as he finished, "Yourself perhaps?"

Kayla nearly lost her concentration at his directness, but she was no amateur when it came down to cat and mouse games. She met the Goblin King's gaze head on and replied definitively, "No, I didn't mean me. That...wouldn't work."

Jareth sized up the female who bravely returned his gaze and had just flat out denied him. Her and Sarah must have been destined to be friends, they both seemed to live and breathe defiance. Still, he found the conversation extremely amusing, and the fact that it was making Sarah obviously uncomfortable was simply an added bonus that was nearly too good to be true. With a feral smile he purred, "Why not?" He loved the fact that this literally made Sarah squirm in her chair.

Kayla sipped her wine coolly and admitted, "Because, you aren't my type."

Jareth's grin only grew wider as he mercilessly taunted, "And WHY aren't I?"

Sarah, unable to stomach the conversation for a moment longer blurted, rather rudely, "Read her lips Jareth. Not. Her. Type."

Jareth now turned to regard Sarah, his amusement danced in his eyes like fire as he retorted, "Ah. Well, You are her companion. I suppose you ought to know her best. Tell me...What is her type then?"

Sarah, feeling quite pushed to the end of her rope and dangerously bold at this particular moment, leaned forward and leered at him as she flatly admitted, "Strong. QUIET. And BLACK."

Jareth watched as she annunciated the words with certainty. He smiled at her anger, which only pissed her off more, so she added with a snort, "Fair-skinned, arrogant, and opinionated Goblin Kings need not apply."

Kayla bit back a surprised laugh, but failed as it erupted in an unladylike snort before she broke into uncontrollable laughter. She had never seen Sarah bristle like that. Hoo-boy, did he know how to push her buttons.

Sarah crossed her arms defensively as Kayla recovered, catching her breath as she panted, "Oh. Good one Sar. She's right though, she knows me well. Actually, If you ask me...I'd say you and Sarah are more suited for each other. Christ, you already sound like a married couple..."

In the petrified instant that Sarah realized where the conversation was headed she made a rash decision.

Before Kayla could say another word Sarah had leapt to her feet, and her voice was laced with a deadly tone of warning, "That's enough, Kay! I really don't think Jareth needs or cares about our opinion on this particular subject."

Upon seeing Sarah's reaction, Jareth's lips twisted into a cruel smile. Watching her growing discomfort had been more pleasing than drop kicking the most disobedient goblin into the heart of the bog of eternal stench.

Sarah noticed the pleased expression on the Goblin King's face but was in no mood to jest, and seeing that there was no way she could stomach eating any more, she rose and gave Kayla's arm a squeeze as she addressed Jareth. "Well, I'm done here. Thanks for dinner, Kayla and I will just be retiring to my room." Her voice turned to a low hiss as she turned to glare at her friend, "We have lots to discuss. Don't we Kayla?"

Jareth didn't miss the threatening look Sarah shot at her friend. He nodded unaffectedly as Sarah practically dragged Kayla out of the dining room by her arm. When they reached the doorway he distinctly heard Kayla squeal, "Owwww. What'd ya do that for?!?"

Sarah slammed her bedroom door closed and snapped, "Would you mind telling me just what the HELL you were doing back there?!?"

Kayla plopped down on Sarah's bed and rolled her eyes, "Will you relax already? I'm just doing what you asked me to do."

Sarah crossed her arms and barked, "Really? I don't recall asking you to flirt with him, nor do I remember telling you to embarrass the crap out of me."

Kayla stared at the ceiling in annoyance and scoffed, "Sarah, do you want to know how he feels or not?"

Sarah dropped her eyes and huffed, "Yeah, but, Jesus Kayla!"

Kayla held up her hand and interrupted, "But...nothing. Trust me. I know what I'm doing and I almost know everything I need to."

Sarah shot Kayla a doubtful glance and goaded, "Then how 'bout sharing, because I have no idea what that charade was all about down there. And c'mon, what's with all the flirting?"  
  
Kayla grinned knowingly and cooed, "Aww, relax babe. That wasn't flirting. That was strategic gathering of intelligence, pure brilliance if I do say so."

Sarah widened her eyes, she couldn't wait to hear this nutty piece of rationale.

Kayla smirked and explained, "I was playing to his ego. If he views the situation as confrontational, we aren't going to get anywhere. I played the gushing little groupie so that he would think he had the upper hand and wouldn't perceive me as a threat. It was the surest way to get him to let his guard down. Remember, that's one proud King we're dealing with. I wasn't really flirting though, like you said, he's so not my type, and besides, I would never pursue my best friend's game."

Sarah crossed her arms and spat, "He's not my game."

Kayla snorted, "Coulda fooled me. Come off it Sarah! I'm not that stupid! I can plainly see that there is something going on with you two. Christ, the chemistry in there was more suffocating than the smell of weed at a Grateful Dead concert."

Sarah tried to protest, "But..."

Kayla stopped her with a glare as she finished, "Save it Sarah. I've seen enough to know that he has a serious thing for you and I can plainly see that you are terrified by the fact that you want him."

Sarah sighed as she crossed her arms and sheepishly muttered, "I..."

Kayla held up a hand, stopping her, "Sar, I know you. You're my roomie, my best friend. I can read you like a book. I can tell when something is eating at you and this clearly is."

Sarah flinched and began to pace nervously. Kayla's eyes followed Sarah's rushed movements and she observed, "Look at you! You're a wreck. Now seriously, cut the bullshit and tell me the truth."

Sarah dropped onto the bed as she sighed wearily, and replied in a hushed whisper, "I can't...not here..."

Kayla immediately retorted, "Why not?"

Sarah lowered her voice further and hissed, "He might be watching or listening...and the fact that you have the biggest mouth this side of the galaxy is not helping us."

Kayla nodded, "You know I can't help it. Alright. Where can we go then?"

Sarah bit her lip and admitted, "I...I don't know. He uses crystals to see things..."

Kayla considered this and replied, "Fine, then we go somewhere where we can keep him in plain sight. That way, if he starts with the crystal thing, we'll know." Sarah stared at Kayla as if she completely lost her mind. Undaunted, Kayla asked, "Where did he go? I mean where do you think he is right now?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know...the library maybe?"

Kayla grabbed Sarah by the hand and pulled her to her feet, "Is there a window that we can see into the library from the outside?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, actually there's a very large window in the library and it's not too high up, we can probably see inside from the gardens."

Kayla dragged Sarah from the room as she barked, "Right. Lead the way."

To Sarah's dismay, Kayla was absolutely right. From the darkened garden they could see right into the library, and sure enough, Jareth was there, pouring over a pile of parchments.

Kayla crouched behind a rosebush and remarked, "He's up there all right. No way he's in earshot, but from here we can plainly see him." She giggled, "I feel so...James Bond. He doesn't even know we are out here! Hee-hee, well, start spillin' girlfriend."

Sarah drew a deep breath, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Kayla shot Sarah an annoyed look and hissed, "Everything. Just tell me the truth." Kayla noticed how Sarah's eyes were drawn to the distant figure in the window and she quickly added, "You really have feelings for him don't you?"

Sarah lowered her eyes and swallowed her pride. It was no use trying to hide it any longer, not from Kayla. She knew her too well. Sarah winced as she glanced at her friend and shamefully admitted, "I...uh...think I might."

Kayla gave Sarah a condescending look and Sarah finally hissed, "Alright. Fine. Yes. I do...but what does it matter if he only wants revenge?"

Kayla held up a hand and warned, "Alright, one thing at a time...don't get your panties in a bunch. First...what do you feel? Are you just like lusting here or are we talking major crush? Or god forbid, are we entering full-blown four letter "L" word territory?"

Sarah pulled Kayla down to the ground so they were both kneeling behind the rosebush, facing each other as she whispered, "I...don't really know. I've tried to tell myself that it's just an attraction, but it seems more complicated than that. I can't get over the compulsion to hate him...I'm supposed to hate him. He is the villain here right?"

Kayla looked pointedly at Sarah and asked, "I don't know, is he?'

Sarah swallowed and admitted, "At first...yeah, that's exactly what I considered him, but now, sometimes I think I'm starting to like him. Sometimes he can be so charming...but then he does something to remind me how cruel he can be...and at times I can barely refrain from slugging him, but then whenever he comes near me I can barely keep myself together. Aaarghhhh!!! I'm so confused!"

Kayla watched as Sarah's cautious exterior fell away. She was clearly shaken by what was happening to her. She was usually so brave and strong, that Kayla found her sudden display of vulnerability upsetting. Kayla placed a supportive hand on Sarah's shoulder and gently asked, "Sarah, has anything happened since you came back here?"

Sarah was obviously aggravated by her weakness as she blinked back the tears, commanding them that they had better not dare fall. She inhaled sharply, raggedly, as she demanded, "Like what?"

Kayla shot a cautious glance at the window and ventured, "Well, has he kissed you...or tried to?"

Sarah froze and stammered, "Well...he almost did, but it didn't actually happen."

Kayla stiffened and asked, "Well, what DID actually happen?"

Sarah began, "Well, right after I got here, I was in my room, er...taking a bath and he sort of just appeared."

Kayla's eyes widened at the seemingly scandalous scenario but Sarah quickly reassured her, "He didn't see anything, and I was being insolent, as I was rightly pissed that he had barged in. Well, that didn't go over so well, and he came closer. He said something threatening and leaned over me. I was afraid he was going to kiss me, but he stopped at the last second. I think he was like testing me. I must've failed, since I uh...didn't turn away. "

Kayla looked thoughtful and replied, "Anything else happen?"

Sarah nodded, "Well yeah, one night we were arguing in his room. I was pissed because he made me dress up as his page boy and then his little tart couldn't keep her hands off me..."

Kayla shook her head, "WHAT?!?"

Sarah flushed and replied, "Kind of a long story, not important really. The point IS...he was making light of the situation, which only made me angrier, so I started fighting with him. He kept advancing, and next thing I knew, I was backed up against his bed. He told me that I amused him. I should have just smacked him and walked away, but...I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I guess maybe deep down I wanted him to kiss me. For one moment I was sure he was going to, and then we were disturbed. I took the interruption as an opportunity to bail."

Kayla nodded slowly, "Anything else?"

Sarah nodded and choked out, "Last night. We were playing chess...and talking. Actually, we talked alot. Eventually he broke out the brandy and I figured it might take the edge off. We drank until the game was over and when I got up, I stumbled. So he carried me to my room."

Kayla reiterated in surprise, "He carried you to your room?!?"

Sarah nodded and looked away as she finished, "Yeah. He put me down on the bed. I must have been pretty buzzed. I couldn't help noticing how amazing he looked in the firelight. And God Kay, he smelled so nice. I knew I was being stupid, I should have told him to leave, but I didn't. I just sat there staring at him. I was both terrified and elated that he might kiss me, that it might even go beyond a kiss. I knew it was a foolish thing to want, but at the same time I almost didn't care. God, I wanted him so bad. I've never wanted anyone like that...and to be honest it scared the hell out of me."

Kayla nodded and finished for her, "...because you don't know if you can trust him. You don't know what it is he wants, or what he truly feels."

Sarah nodded and wondered how Kayla could understand her so perfectly. She shuddered as a cool breeze whipped around them and tried to reign in her growing despair at the hopelessness of her situation.

Kayla slowly tipped Sarah face up and asked gently, "Sarah, I know you're not a virgin, that you've been with other guys, but are you saying that you never wanted any of them the way you wanted Jareth?"

Sarah sniffed, the added burden of her past only making the bleakness of her situation more poignant. She bit out, "Kayla, I told you that I regretted hooking up with those guys..."

Kayla whispered incredulously, "You weren't even attracted to any of them...were you?"

Sarah shook her head, "No. Not even Ben."

Kayla gave Sarah a knowing smile and slyly remarked, "Sarah, are you telling me that a guy has never really rocked your world?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh through her misery at her friend's unique way of putting things. "No, not as of yet."

Kayla replied, "Ok, I know what happened with Ben and Jeff, but what about Kyle, I though that you two..." Sarah shook her head and corrected, "I slept with him, yes...but it was my first time and it was a total disaster."

Kayla looked surprised, "Really, so he didn't make you..."

Sarah shook her head, "Not even close."

Kayla looked at her and replied, "But you have had one, on your own at least?"

Sarah sighed, "Yeah, I'm not that defective."

Kayla smiled and teased, "Nothin' wrong with being self-sufficient. In any case, we're getting off the subject here. Where were we? Jareth. Right." Kayla glanced up at the window and added, "Do you want to know what I think?"

Sarah nodded, "You know I do."

Kayla grinned and replied, "Well, I think it's perfectly obvious."

Sarah furrowed her brow, "What is?"

Kayla's smirk was sinister as she whispered, "Well, he wants a piece of you, no doubt about that, but I think there's more to it. I think he does have feelings for you...genuine ones."

Sarah looked at her friend with disbelief and stuttered, "H...How do you know?"

Kayla elaborated, "The signs are obvious. First off, he can barely take his eyes off you. Do you know how many times I noticed him checking you out at dinner? Lots. Then there's the whole almost kissing you thing, and conveniently showing up while you are in the bath...Hello, obvious. But it goes deeper than that. If he just wanted to get you in bed, why would he have stopped night? He's a clever bastard, I'll give him that. I don't doubt that he has been testing you, and not once have you refused his advances. I'm guessing he already knows you are attracted to him."

Sarah considered this and replied, "But if he knows then why hasn't he acted?"

Kayla replied, "That's the question, and I think I know why. He wants more than just sex. I think he's waiting to be sure you feel something for him in return. He likes you Sarah, and I think his feelings run deep. Did you see the look on his face when I mentioned Ben? Wiped the smile right off his face, that did. I think...and I can't be a hundred percent on this, but I'm pretty confident that he started having feelings for you the last time you were here. And he's had a long time to stew in those feelings. I think you must have dealt his ego a serious blow when you kicked his ass last time. If there's one thing a guy can't stomach, it's being beaten by a girl."

Kayla paused for a moment before she went on, "But what you told me about what he said, right before you defeated him...that he could have just been trying to stall you, well I suppose he could have, but my instincts tell me different. I think he may have more than half meant what he said, even if he didn't fully realize it at the time. I think you being back here is no accident. In fact, I think he was counting on you not being able to toss that book, and he probably knew it was only a matter of time before you or someone else in your life said those words again."

Kayla smiled then and continued, "He also knows that you are selfless. You risked your dreams to save Toby, so why wouldn't you trade your freedom to save a friend? Now I'm not saying that you burning him last time won't have its repercussions. Maybe he was plotting to seduce you and hurt you for what you did to him, but from the sounds of it, I'd wager he didn't know you very well, and I think, that the more he does get to know you, the more he will like you. God knows, he may already be in love with you, but whether revenge is his motive or not...He won't go through with it. I already detect a bit of a soft spot, otherwise he could have already seduced you and hurt you."

Sarah absorbed every word and thought on Kayla's appraisal of the situation. After a moment she swallowed and replied, "I admit, what you're saying is making a lot of sense." Kayla shrugged and nodded as Sarah added, "So, if that IS what is going on...What am I supposed to do about it?"

Kayla met Sarah's gaze and asked, "Why not take advantage of the situation? You can be cautious and still explore your feelings. See what develops. You're a smart girl Sarah, and if you are observant, I see no reason that you won't be able to decipher his true intentions. He may be Fae Sar, but he's still a guy, and I'd wager under all that cold glittery exterior he has a heart too."

Sarah swallowed and replied, "But what if I end up really falling for him? Don't you think that could be more than a little dangerous?"

Kayla smiled sadly and admitted, "Sarah, falling in love is always risky, no matter who it's with. But think on this...what's worse? Falling in love and getting hurt, or never knowing what love is, because you were too afraid to fall in the first place?"

Sarah looked at the ground for a long time. When she finally looked up at her friend, she smiled and replied, "You know, I should be committed for taking love life advice from a Chemistry major."

Kayla cooed, "Does that mean you are going to consider what I said?"

Sarah sighed and nodded, "Fraid so."

Kayla looked at her friend with genuine concern and asked, "Do you think you are going to be OK here?"

Sarah shrugged, "Well, it's very different from home, and from school, but I'll manage." Sarah's expression became slightly sad and she added, "I'll miss you though. I...I just wish we had more time. Tomorrow is going to come so fast."

Kayla looked touched, "Awww, you're gonna miss me? Really?"

Sarah nodded, "Course I will. I love having you around. Why do you think I stay to hang out on the weekends so often? It's not the parties Kay, and the caf food isn't that good...It's because we have so much fun together."

Kayla sighed, "Yeah, it stinks that I have to go back so soon, this place is kinda neat, in a freaky sorta way, and I really do wish I could help you through this."

Sarah nodded, "You and me both. It's makes it so much easier, being able to talk about things. It would be nice to have your opinion from time to time, to be able to get advice that I trust. I am so not looking forward to this ball either..."

Kayla furrowed her brow, "Ball?'

Sarah sighed suddenly realizing there was still so much she hadn't explained, "Yeah, when Jareth and I were playing chess last night we weren't just playing for fun. I wagered that if I won I get to see you and get some of my stuff. His terms were that I'd have to escort him to a ball that's going to happen here. Well, it was a draw, so now we both have to honor each others terms. What am I going to do? I can't dance, I'll make a total fool of myself."

Kayla looked surprised, "That's for sure...wait...he expects you to dance?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. He claims he's going to teach me and that I'll learn before the time comes, but I don't think he knows what he's getting into."

Kayla laughed, "Apparently not...But hey, he made the deal, so it's his problem now. What kind of dancing is it anyway?"

Sarah shrugged, "Well if that crazy peach induced masquerade hallucination meant anything, then it's probably going to be like waltzing. You know, kind of slow, kind of formal."

Kayla smirked wickedly "Uh-oh. Slow dancing with Jareth in formal attire, I don't know if you'll be able to last."

Sarah jumped as Kayla poked her in the side and stammered, "What do you mean?"

Kayla elaborated, "Well, that kind of dancing involves lots of touching and intimacy. Think you can handle Jareth showing you those kind of moves?"

Sarah huffed, "Well, I'd better, since it's not like I have a choice."

Kayla grinned and mused, "You know what I think?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "What?"

Kayla giggled and purred in response, "I think he's going to have to give you lots and lots of practice before the ball and I think you are definitely going to wind up owing me ten bucks."

Sarah shook her head and sarcastically replied, "Thanks for the vote of confidence...ugh...this is going to be bad."

Kayla smirked and replied, "Well, I can teach you the basics of the waltz if you think it'll help, maybe it'll give you a little head start."

Sarah shrugged, "Couldn't hurt. I might feel a little easier going into this if I at least knew what to expect. Can you really teach me?"

Kayla nodded, "I can try. I had to take lessons for my cousin's wedding last summer..." Kayla suddenly trailed off as she stared into the library window.

Sarah strained to see in, "What is it?"

Kayla replied, "Jareth just sort of disappeared. I can't see him anymore."

Sarah waved her hand and insisted, "Doesn't really matter now, just don't talk about him and we have nothing to worry about."

Kayla circled the rosebush and asked, "So do you want me to show you right here?"

Sarah looked around noticing that the moon was casting enough light so that they could clearly watch their footing, "Might as well. My room is sort of cramped for dancing."

Kayla stepped closer and began, "Alright, well the first thing you have to learn is the proper stance. Jareth will probably lead so, I'll be the guy. You just be...you."

Sarah scoffed, "OK."

Kayla positioned Sarah's shoulders and explained, "Ok, stand up straight. Feet a little wider apart. Good. Now put this hand on my shoulder...right here. Now his arm goes under yours, just like this, and his hand will go...here."

Sarah stiffened as she looked down and remarked, "Um Kayla, your hand is like, right near my boob...are you sure this is right?"

Kayla smugly reassured her, "Yup. This is how I was taught. Hand goes there, and this is why...feel that?"

Sarah nodded as Kayla applied gentle pressure causing Sarah to step back and with a slight nudge Sarah could tell she was supposed to step forward.

Kayla explained, "The guy puts his hand here to help lead you, so that the slightest nudge will tell you whether you are supposed to step forward or back."

Sarah nodded, "Ok, I see, but why does it have to go right here, I thought it usually went on the waist."

Kayla smiled, "You're really worried about this aren't you?"

Sarah sighed, "I just don't get why..."

Kayla shook her head and cut her off, "Hey, this is how they taught me. I'm sure some people have slightly different styles, maybe Jareth will do it a little differently...you won't know until you try it with him."

Kayla suddenly laughed as mischief sparkled in her eyes, "What's the matter you likin' my hand there?"

Sarah snorted, "It's not YOUR hands I'm worried about."

Kayla informed her, "Well I got news for you babe...you're gonna have a lot more than his hands to be worried about, especially if he has a pair of formal breeches. I have a feeling he's going to be a much closer dancer than me, especially when it's you he's going to be dancing with."

Sarah groaned and Kayla suddenly turned her, quickly lowering her into a low dip. Kayla couldn't help laughing at Sarah's startled expression as she chuckled, "At least that'll put me closer to my ten bucks."

Suddenly, a crisp British accent broke through their laughter, "Just WHAT are you two doing?" Kayla froze, still holding Sarah in the incriminatingly romantic low dip position.

An inverted and rather mocking Goblin king stepped into Sarah's line of sight. Kayla expertly pulled Sarah up and coolly admitted, "Oh you know, nothing much...Just showing Sarah a few of my moves."

Jareth took a step forward and that signature arrogant smirk formed on his face as he began, "I can see that. You know, intimate dancing such as that, at least here in the underground, is normally reserved for partners of the OPPOSITE sex."

Kayla shrugged, not much liking his arrogant tone, as she retorted, "Well, Sarah and I are trend setters, what can I say?"

Sarah elbowed her and replied, "Aboveground we're not bound to such traditional boundaries...in any case, we were just fooling around."

Jareth regarded the girls as he crossed his arms and drawled, "Fooling around? Yes, well, you certainly have a knack for that Sarah, as you never cease to amuse."

His grin turned wicked as he mused, "Come to think of it...there's an old proverb we have in the underground, 'Only a true fool can ensnare the wisest and coldest of the fairer sex.'" His smile then turned mocking as he purred,  
"...So it is no wonder you are so popular with the ladies down here."

Sarah felt the heat rush to her cheeks at his jest. The familiar fire of anger gathered to be thrown as a scorching come-back from the tip of her tongue, but as he winked and flashed her that sultry smile, her belligerent protest died in her throat.

This type of arguing was treacherous as it only seemed to get her needlessly excited and it only intensified the already present sexual tension. Sarah wrestled with her anger and forced it back down. She would keep her mouth shut if only for now. She had little time left with her friend and she wasn't about to waste it by arguing with Jareth.

Sarah tolerated the remark, but it was an effort to keep her expression civil as she ground out, "So it seems. Well, It is getting rather late, Kayla and I should retire."

Jareth was rather taken aback by her reluctance to argue and it took him a moment to respond, "Shall I have some goblins make up a room for Kayla?"

Sarah shook her head, "That's not necessary. You don't mind crashing in my room do you Kayla?"

Kayla smirked and replied, "Long as I don't have to sleep on a cold stone floor." Sarah looked at her friend before she intentionally answered, "I think the bed is big enough for the both of us, don't you?"

It took all of Kayla's willpower not to laugh as Sarah's eyes briefly darted to Jareth. Apparently, she wanted to keep him guessing.

Kayla didn't trust herself to speak, so she merely nodded as Sarah turned to Jareth and said, "G'night Jareth." With that, she turned on her heel and started back toward the castle at such a pace that Kayla had to nearly run to keep up with her.

As they reached the castle Kayla could no longer keep quiet, and she asked in a mock-serious voice, "So does this mean that you want to snuggle?"

Sarah bit her lip to stifle her laughter and Kayla added, "Ok, I'll sleep with you, but there better be spooning." As soon as the door closed, leaving them inside the castle Sarah snorted and burst into a fit of hysterics with Kayla soon joining her.

Once Kayla was able to breathe again she remarked, "You know...I bet he's real pissed you didn't include him in our little slumber party."

Sarah started for her room as she arched an eyebrow and replied, "Oh well, he'll just have to get used to it. Serves him right for picking on me...I don't care if he does think I'm gay."

Kayla furrowed her brow and replied, "He doesn't think you're gay! He just enjoys making you squirm."

Sarah replied defensively, "I wasn't squirming."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Right. I have a newsflash for you...You were sooo squirming."

Sarah shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

Kayla then burst into mock coughing fit, which incidentally sounded a lot like, "cough, ten bucks, cough."

In actuality their evening did end up being a lot like a slumber party. They talked until the late hours of the night, and there was at least one pillow fight when Kayla tried to bring up the topic of Jareth's anatomy again. Sarah had slugged Kayla right in the face with her pillow as she reminded Kayla that they weren't supposed to be talking about "him" like that. Especially, not while he was in the next room.

Sarah managed to keep Kayla in line by telling her the details of what life had been like since she came to live at the castle. She told her all about her duties as Jareth's scribe and as Tempest's new caretaker. She also told Kayla a great deal about her friends who had helped her through the labyrinth on her first trip to the underground.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Sarah, with her judgment being slightly affected by her exhaustion, told Kayla all about her experience as Jareth's page-boy and about their conversation during their chess match the previous night.

Kayla was rather intrigued by Sarah's tales of pagedom and found Sarah's version of the encounter with the infamous Desdemonna very hilarious. In retelling the story Sarah also couldn't help finding it rather comical as well. She recounted everything for Kayla, right down to the part where Desdemonna had boldly grabbed her by her unsuspecting potato.

Upon thinking about the situation Sarah actually began to feel a little bad. Though the girl had seemed a bit of a tarty little strumpet, Sarah felt slightly guilty for misleading her.

Kayla assured her she did nothing wrong, especially since at no point did she even speak to the girl. In Kayla's opinion, Jareth was responsible, not her. Finally Kayla laughed and mused, "My God Sar, sounds like she had it pretty bad for you...you know you'd better..."

Suddenly Kayla stopped and Sarah prodded her, "No, what? I'd better what?"

Kayla thought a moment and replied, "Well, I was just thinking...it sounds as though she took a real liking to you and that would be forbidden for her wouldn't it?"

Sarah shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

Kayla went on, "Well, if she really is that into you, you know she might, ya know...try and see you again."

Sarah laughed, "Oh yeah right, what's she going to do? Knock on the front door and ask Jareth if I can come out to play?"

Kayla arched an eyebrow, "No, but she might storm the castle and try to see you again in secret."

Sarah shook her head before she suddenly paused. Was that even possible? No, not with the labyrinth surrounding the castle and all the goblins crawling around this place. She was pretty certain that Jareth would be aware of it if someone tried to infiltrate his domain, nevertheless she made a mental note to ask Jareth about this. It was probably a good idea to also make certain that Desdemonna would not be receiving an invitation to the upcoming ball, since if she were to figure out the truth, she would probably be less than pleased, and Sarah did not want an angry Fae woman out to get her, no matter how harmless she may seem. Having Jareth to deal with was already more than she could handle.

It wasn't long after their conversation that Sarah and Kayla dozed off on Sarah's bed. Before totally zonking out, Sarah woke Kayla and offered her a nightshirt to sleep in. After changing in haste and snuggling down into the soft covers of the bed, both girls drifted into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	21. Tempest's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

It was early the next morning that Jareth sat on his throne, a shiny crystal orb held before his dual colored eyes. Within the fragile bauble two girls slept peacefully, curled up next to each other in a sea of twisted blankets. A smile formed on his pale face as he considered that it might not be much longer before Sarah might lay such in his bed.

The defiant girl continued to antagonize him, however despite her attempts to confuse him, he could plainly see that the two girls, peacefully sleeping in the depths of the crystal, were companions...sworn friends and nothing more. Being the curious Fae that he was, he had continually checked on them during the course of the night and nothing of a romantic nature had passed between them. Not that he doubted for one moment that the raven-haired girl already had some manor of feelings for him. He would just have to be patient. It was only a matter of time, for even her friend could clearly see that there was something between them.

Sarah was the first to wake, and begrudgingly she roused her friend. Their preparation for the day was reminiscent of their morning routine as roommates, but there was something solemn in it, as Sarah wouldn't be able to do this again for nearly a whole year.

It seemed like no time before the Goblin King appeared in Sarah's chamber and announced that it was time for Kayla to return home. Humoring Sarah's protests that she needed to be sure that Kayla was returned safely, the Goblin King transported all three of them back to Sarah's dorm room.

Sarah held it together, up until the last moment where she embraced her roommate and best friend to say goodbye. Kayla hugged Sarah tightly and whispered in her ear to be strong and that everything would work out for the best.

Sarah was close to tears but Kayla artfully made her laugh by whispering, "And when you come home you'd better have my ten bucks."

Sarah, laughing through her tears pulled back and protested, "Nuh-uh, not happening."

The Goblin King stood by silently as the two friends said their good-byes. Sarah was sure to compose herself before she turned to face him. Sarah noticed Kayla's sly wink as Jareth pulled her close for the transportation spell. Sarah shook her head as she disappeared with Jareth, wondering what might change by the end of the year.

For Sarah, time would progress normally, but Jareth's spell ensured that when she returned aboveground, it would be as if no time had passed. She wondered if Kayla would remember their day spent in the underground, or if it would be as if none of it had ever happened. She would ask Jareth about this eventually, but for now she needed to forget about home, for it would only make her miss it all the more.

For the next several days Sarah honored her daily vigil of tending to Jareth's mount. One afternoon she meticulously cleaned his stall as usual, and as she went out to fill his water bucket from the well she noticed the stallion seemed more impatient than usual. For he had already heard her approach and he stood pawing at the gate to his pasture.

As Sarah pulled up the bucket she called, "Easy boy, I'll bring you in soon enough, just let me get your supper ready." As if in direct response to her words Tempest trumpeted and with a snort he continued to mercilessly paw the ground. Sarah smiled, he seemed so intelligent at times, like he truly understood whatever she said. She sighed, and supposed that in his own way he had just told her to hurry up.

As she lugged the water bucket into the stables she did not notice the snowy owl that dove from the nearby gnarled tree. The white bird landed gracefully on the paddock fence. A moment later the stallion turned to regard this strange visitor. Intelligent crystalline blue eyes met the wide brown eyes of the snowy barn owl. The owl blinked unaffectedly as the stallion sniffed the air near him. Tempest nickered softly as he recognized his master, even in his altered form.

Sarah dumped Tempest's grain into his trough and made sure that his hay manger was full. She still wanted to groom him, but she decided there was no harm in letting him eat first. She could just curl up on the nearby hay bails and read from her book. She loved afternoons like this. It was sunny, but not too warm. As she headed outside the gentle breeze ruffled her skirts and the wind was like a welcome cool caress on her face.

The owl took off as it heard the girl's approach, choosing to watch from a distance from atop the same gnarled tree. He sat in silent vigil as the girl, led the stallion from the paddock, whispering soft lulling promises of the supper that was about to come. The owl kept his watch as the girl left the stallion to his meal and lounged atop the hay bails to read. Still he watched, when the alicorn, having finished his meal poked his head out of his stall and snorted as if to get the girl's attention.

Sarah put aside her book and offered him a lump of sugar before she brought him out of his stall to groom him. Several goblin grooms were there in attendance but they sat off to the side, playing with marbles on the dirt floor, as the girl was more than capable of grooming the mount by herself. However they remained close by, just in case the girl needed them to fetch something.

Sarah didn't mind their company. They were generally quiet, for goblins, and they were always nothing but polite and obedient towards her. Sarah guessed that these were among the most reliable and well trained of Jareth's subjects. It wasn't a surprise really, judging from the way the Goblin King seemed to prize the stallion. She doubted he would ever let anyone but the most capable grooms care for him. She paused mid stroke, letting the curry comb rest on Tempest's flank as she thought, "...but he let me care for him."

She swallowed at the implications of the realization. Perhaps he did trust her after all. She pushed the thought from her mind as she resumed her grooming. She was tired of thinking about Jareth. She had done enough of that over the past few days and she wanted to enjoy herself right now, not bind herself up un knots wondering about Jareth's thoughts and feelings. This was the time of day where she was quite content to forget that the Goblin King existed.

As she put down the curry comb and went to work with the body brush, Tempest gave an excited nicker. Sarah looked up to see Jareth lounging casually against the doorframe.

Just wonderful.

Despite her annoyance at seeing him, her eyes still managed to disobediently wander over his lithe form. He was dressed rather simply today. Smoky blue breeches and a cream colored poet's shirt accented by a simple black vest. He was wearing his knee-length black field boots. In his left hand he held a riding crop, which he was presently tapping carelessly against his ankle. In his right hand he was holding a shiny red apple.

He placed his crop on the nearby pile of hay as he stepped forward, absently rubbing the ripe fruit against his sleeve to polish it. His mismatched eyes settled on Sarah as he remarked, "Well Sarah...I see you've begun to groom Tempest."

The stallion whinnied impatiently as Jareth approached. Sarah smoothed a hand over his long black mane to quiet him as she replied, "That's right, I started just the other day."

Jareth pulled a small dagger from his belt and nonchalantly started to cut the apple in half as he remarked, "It appears that you have begun to earn his trust."

Sarah nodded as she continued to run her fingers through the black silky strands of Tempest's mane. Somehow it was strangely comforting to be near the alicorn, almost making Jareth's close proximity bearable.

Jareth stepped even closer and fed half the apple to Tempest. He affectionately stroked the stallion's neck before he leveled his mismatched gaze at Sarah and enquired, "Tell me, do you think you are ready enough to ride him?"

Sarah ran her hand down the length of Tempest's neck on the other side, appreciating the feel of his warm smooth coat. The small action lent her strength and she returned Jareth's gaze as she countered, "I don't see why not."

She didn't turn away as a slow grin crept over his expression. With haughty amusement he addressed the grooms, "Fetch the tack. Sarah would like to ride." He turned and gestured for Sarah to follow him out of the stable as the grooms started to dash about busily preparing bridles and saddles.

Sarah followed Jareth into the red twilight, where he continued to cut the remaining half of the apple into two quarters. He extended a piece to Sarah in offering. She glanced at the apple in his gloved hand and warily and remarked, "Do you honestly think I'd willingly accept that from you, after the last time?"

Jareth tilted his head to the side and smirked as he taunted, "Still so reluctant to trust me? Here, perhaps this will alleviate your fears." Without further ado he brought the other apple slice to his lips and bit into it. He smiled as he again held the other piece out to her. Sarah asked herself what she had to lose as she tentatively took it from him.

In an attempt to persuade him that she no longer feared him she brought the fruit to her lips and her eyes held his as she bit into it. Jareth ate the last bit of his piece and as he finished he remarked, "You see, perfectly safe."

Sarah merely rolled her eyes and was vaguely aware of the fact that he was taking the opportunity to look her over. She looked away as she silently munched on the rest of her apple slice. At the same time Jareth moved to hover by the stable door to check on the grooms progress.

They had brought out several bridles and saddles, two of which were sidesaddles and they wanted to know which one Sarah would prefer. He chose the bridle and told them to start with that, as he would ask Sarah which saddle she would prefer.

He retrieved his crop and strode over to the fence where Sarah was waiting and watching the sun set. As he neared her he enquired, "Is there any particular style in which you prefer to ride?"

Sarah turned to regard him and without hesitation she answered, "Huntseat." Upon seeing his puzzled expression, she reasoned that her answer probably didn't make any sense to him. He replied, "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with that style, but we do keep a few ladies saddles on hand for visitors, perhaps you might prefer one of those?"

Sarah furrowed her brow and replied, "Ladies saddles?" Jareth nodded, "Yes, women here tend to ride with their legs on one side."

Without even giving her answer much thought she replied incredulously, "Side saddle?" The Goblin King nodded and she snorted, "Yeah right Jareth..." Then she froze as she saw that he was totally serious.

He coolly remarked with an air of amusement, "Are you saying that you do not ride side-saddle?" Sarah swallowed as she began, "Uh...no. No, I don't."

Jareth looked a little taken aback as he quipped, "How DO you ride then?"

Sarah shrugged, "I already told you, huntseat."

Jareth quickly tried again, "Describe it, how would you normally sit?"

Sarah countered, "Astride, same way you probably do. The correct position is slightly forward."

Jareth raised his brow and repeated, "Astride and forward?"

Sarah explained, "Yeah, you sit forward so you are in a good position to go over fences." It was obvious that she had totally taken him by surprise.

He replied evenly, "I see. I'm very curious to see this riding style." With that he suddenly turned and called into the stable, "Flak, put my saddle on Tempest."

With a hurried nod the Goblin called back, "Wish to ride him first then your majesty?"

Jareth shook his head and answered, "No, it's for Sarah. You'll have to shorten the stirrups."

The goblin sputtered, "Bbb...but you majesty..."

Jareth waved his hand and ordered, "Just do it."

Sarah couldn't help feeling rather smug. This was going to certainly shock the hell out of him. She had been taking riding lessons since she was in middle school and she had grown skilled enough to compete in local competitions all through high school. Sarah had always truly loved riding and upon starting college she promptly joined the university's equestrian team. She had been instructed in both Western and Huntseat equitation, but she chose to compete in Hunter classes as jumping was one of her favorite sports.

Jareth turned back to her, a slow predatory grin formed on his face as his eyes fell to her skirt. He strode forward and lifted the hem of her skirt slightly with the tip of his riding crop as he drawled, "You know...I'm very curious as to how you plan to ride in this."

Sarah suddenly looked down, only now remembering her attire. She quickly stepped back away from the crop, causing her skirt to fall back down as she stammered, "Oh...I...I...forgot. I have a pair of breeches...I...I'll just go change."

Jareth's grin only grew as she backed away. He watched her run up to the castle in great haste as he murmured to himself, "Well, this ought to be interesting at the very least."

A few moments later, Sarah came running down the hill from the castle, just as the grooms were bringing Tempest out. She was now outfitted in her purple pageboy breeches and field boots along with a white peasant blouse. Without the long doublet the breeches revealed all the shapely contours of her thighs and buttocks.

Upon seeing her, the Goblin King smirked...This was going to be very interesting indeed.

The grooms lowered the stirrups for her as Jareth positioned the reins over the stallion's head. Sarah went to Tempest's left side and ran her hand along his neck and shoulder to reassure him that she was there. "Need a boost?" Jareth asked, suddenly invading her space with a sly smirk.

Sarah shook her head and assured him, "I can do it myself." Jareth held the reins close to the bit just to steady Tempest as Sarah placed her foot in the nearest stirrup. He watched with interest as Sarah bounced on her grounded foot before she pulled herself up and swung her leg over the stallion's back with ease. Jareth watched the alicorn for any outward signs of a fight, but to his surprise the stallion seemed to have no objection to letting Sarah sit on his back.

Sarah positioned her feet in the stirrups as she took up the reins and asked Jareth, "Do you have any last minute advice?"

Jareth nodded, "If he's going to try and throw you he'll probably try as soon as I let go, but if you stay on past the first few minutes, don't pull on his mouth, if you let him have his head, he will be far more agreeable."

Sarah nodded, "OK. You can let go."

Jareth replied, "Are you certain?"

Sarah tried to ignore the fact that her palms were sweating and her heart was beating faster. Now was the time to remain as calm as possible. She breathed deeply once, twice, and replied, "Yes...I'm ready. Let go."

Jareth met her eyes and nodded, "Alright, I'll be close by, watching."

Sarah continued to breathe deeply as Jareth released the reins and stepped back. Tempest snorted loudly, but he didn't bolt or buck. He merely stood still, and Sarah used the opportunity to speak calmly to him, "It's alright boy...it's only me. Let's just stand still for a minute."

To both her and Jareth's amazement. Tempest did exactly as she requested. He stood still, not even attempting to raise a hoof. After a moment Sarah let out a breath of relief and ventured, "Shall we try a little walking?"

Tempest nickered as if he understood, and as she inhaled to lighten her body, he started forward at a brisk walk. Sarah was careful to keep him on a loose rein as she walked him in a large circle. He was obeying beautifully so she reversed direction and continued to walk him.

As Jareth watched her control the stallion effortlessly he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The alicorn was not fighting her in the least, which meant he trusted her and accepted her as a rider, a feat no one other than himself had managed.

Sarah brought Tempest to a controlled trot just as the tension left the Goblin King's frame. Knowing that Sarah was now out of danger, he could concentrate on her skills.

He watched with interest as she moved along with the stallion's gait. Just as Tempest's outside front leg moved forward, so did she, her bottom rising slightly from the saddle. She was right, the style was a very forward and alert sort of riding, and he found it rather fascinating.

As she changed direction her movements changed as well, her timing and her position, all carefully readjusted. Jareth had never seen a woman ride like this, and just when he was sure the sight could not get any more fascinating, she asked Tempest for a canter. It was much slower and controlled than a full out gallop and her movements were far more natural and graceful then most of the riders he had ever seen.

His eyes were drawn to the rhythmic movement of her hips, which were synchronized and matched by the movements of the stallion. Never before had he seen a sight so aesthetically pleasing as Sarah riding the powerful alicorn, with it's silver horn gleaming in the afternoon sun and her raven hair flying unrestrained behind her.

She exercised such control over the stallion and her own body that it was astounding. It was then, he noticed, that she was smiling. And it was not a forced or strained smile, it was genuine, a smile that could only have been born of true happiness. She brought the stallion up the field, turned him and then started galloping down the length of it.

She rode hard, past Jareth and for a moment he seemed lost in the moment. The alicorn's silver hooves pounded hard on the soft ground sending bits of soil and grass flying. He noticed the deep deliberate movements of Sarah's lower body while her hands and upper body remained remarkably still. The only sound was the thundering of hooves upon the ground and the stallions panting breaths.

At that moment, he was reminded why he was so drawn to her. She was so determined, all iron will and fierce beauty. How could he...how could anyone not want to possess that? Her defiance and independence was a dazzling thing, like some priceless untouchable jewel. Yet, untouchable or not, he wouldn't be content until she belonged heart, body and soul to him.

As she neared the paddock fence, Jareth suddenly realized that Tempest wasn't slowing down. In a moment of panic he started forward, but then he noticed that Sarah was in fact driving the stallion onward. Surly she didn't mean to...? No she couldn't. That fence was taller than two goblins in height.

The Goblin King watched in pure astonishment as Sarah leaned forward, slightly out of the saddle as Tempest took the jump. The stallion cleared the fence with nearly a foot to spare. Sarah repositioned herself as Tempest landed. She slowed him to a trot before she turned him in a wide circle and started heading back towards a purely amazed and grinning Goblin King.

As they approached, a flock of scavenger birds were startled and driven out of the nearby underbrush. Sarah, having been momentarily distracted by the handsome grin on Jareth's face, didn't notice the flurry of activity until it was too late.

Tempest was startled by the shrill cry of the birds and their sudden frenzied flight. In a wave of terror the alicorn shied, raising his head in alarm as he jumped to one side. Sarah's brief moment of carelessness cost her, for it was in the same instant that she lost her balance and toppled over to the right.

Jareth realized the danger at precisely the same moment as Sarah, and still being a good ten yards away, there was nothing he could do to prevent her fall. Sarah gave a startled yelp right before she hit the ground like a ton of bricks. As she landed rather hard on her bottom she let out a resounding, "Ooomphh".

She screwed her eyes shut against the momentary consuming pain and the biting barrage of "I told you so's" that would certainly drop from the Goblin King's lips...at any second...any moment now.

Sarah kept her eyes shut tight as she waited for the unbearable pain in her ass to subside. The impact had quite effectively knocked the very air from her lungs. She wanted to scream and cry in frustration. She had done perfectly, up until the last second, and it was only due to her lack of attention to her surroundings, that she had fallen. She had been caught off guard and the result was a nasty spill. She cursed herself for being too damn cocky and overzealous. She couldn't believe her shitty luck.

As soon as Jareth saw the alicorn spook, he knew Sarah was going to fall. She had been doing so splendidly that the lingering chance of peril did not even occur to him until it was too late. What did occur to him came as a bit of a surprise. It was not smug satisfaction at her failure to stay on that he felt, rather the urgent worry that she might be hurt. The horrible feeling was unpleasant, seeming to twist his very insides. He did not much like it...in fact he hated it. Before he realized what he was doing, he had started forward, running to the place where Sarah had landed in the dirt.

Sarah sat up and opened her eyes just as the Goblin King reached her. She fought to steady her breathing as she steeled herself for what would no doubt be a chastising and smug lecture from his highness. She expected no less than for him to rub this in her face in the most degrading fashion. But what he actually did was something she did not expect.

The King of the Goblins rushed to her side, crouching down, and for the second she took in his approach she saw grave concern evident on his face.

He was all business as his eyes darted over her in their cursory inspection for any obvious injury. To his relief she was sitting upright, alert and breathing. Sarah detected a note of worry in his voice as he stiffly demanded, "Are you hurt?"

That was a good question. Sarah winced slightly as she moved to stand. Her bottom was smarting, but the initial pain had subsided somewhat. Nothing seemed to be broken, and her arms, legs, back and head were perfectly fine. It was just her ass that was, for the moment, a little worse for wear.

Standing and brushing off the dirt, she replied rather abruptly, "I'm fine."

She looked around in haste, spotting the stallion, who was contentedly munching grass a few feet away. As she turned her back on Jareth she expected the gloating to begin, but it never happened.

Jareth was uncharacteristically quiet as he followed her over to Tempest. She fetched him by the reins, throwing them over his head as she positioned herself to mount up.

Jareth stood at the stallion's side with his hands placed imperiously on his hips as he barked, "What are you doing?"

Sarah retorted, "What does it look like? I'm getting back on."

Jareth gave her a disapproving look as he prodded, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Sarah swung herself into the saddle, careful not to wince as her bottom made contact. She leveled a defiant look at Jareth and replied, "I'm fine." From up in the saddle with that determined look on her face, she suddenly seemed a lot less fragile.

The Goblin King cocked his head to one side and quipped, "You never admit defeat, do you?" Sarah looked down at him, the faintest smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, as she admitted, "No. That was nothing. In the ten years I've been riding I've had much worse spills than that."

Jareth regarded her, a trace of amusement evident in his expression as he remarked, "I don't doubt it...But you have nothing more to prove."

Sarah arched her eyebrow suspiciously as she replied, "Oh, don't I?" The Goblin King shook his head and admitted, "No. You fell...that much is true, but you weren't thrown. I think it's rather obvious that Tempest has accepted you as his rider."

Sarah regarded him with surprise as she taunted, "Is this your way of actually admitting you were wrong?"

Jareth smirked, for he couldn't resist as he quickly replied, "The stallion spooked, it's that simple. If he didn't want you on his back, you wouldn't be sitting there right now. I can assure you of that. As for my being wrong, I'll say this...I admit I underestimated you, but I was not wrong, for it is entirely true that up until today not a single person besides myself has been able to ride that alicorn."

Sarah was unable to prevent herself from grinning widely as she walked Tempest away from him and around the edge of the paddock. When she finally finished her ride she dismounted and walked Tempest to cool him down.

While she was cooling him out, a goblin herald came to notify Jareth that there were several messages that had just come to the castle that required the King's immediate attention. Jareth would have preferred to hang about and badger Sarah for a while longer but he also took his responsibilities rather seriously. So without further ceremony he bid Sarah a good afternoon and left her in possession of his mount.

As Sarah stood in the center of the stables, un-tacking Tempest, she had the strangest feeling, as if someone were poking around in her very thoughts. As if on instinct she glanced about warily, but not a soul lingered. The goblin grooms had all left for the Goblin city already, to take their evening meal.

She craned her neck, her eyes searching even the darkest shadows of the stable, but ultimately all they met were the wide blue eyes of the stallion. Sarah shook her head as if to clear it of the peculiar feeling before she muttered, "I must be losing it..."

Suddenly a wise laughing voice sounded in her head, "I wouldn't necessarily say that." Sarah whirled around, but still there was no one in the barn but the alicorn. As she turned back around, the stallion's gaze seemed to regard her quizzically.

She stared at the animal in startled surprise, and feeling more than a little silly, she addressed him, "Are...Are you talking to me?"

The voice answered in her head, and it even sounded appropriately equine, "Well, talking may not be the right word...but sure as my coat is black we are communicating."

Sarah was aghast as she stammered, "How long have you...I mean how come you've waited till now..."

The stallion bowed his head and finished, "To speak up?" Sarah nodded and continued to stare at the alicorn as if she could not believe what was taking place. The stallion looked her in the eye and continued, "Well, we've only just begun to get acquainted. I had to find out for myself whether you were trustworthy."

Sarah swallowed and replied cautiously, "And am I...trustworthy?"

Tempest nickered softly and replied, "Wouldn't have taken that jump for you if I didn't think so."

Sarah was reminded of her spill and ventured, "Well, if you trust me, then why did you let me fall?"

Tempest lowered his head in shame as he replied, "Oh, sorry bout that. I wasn't really paying much attention, and those birds nearly gave me a heart attack, I hate those birds you know...always flitting around my head and stealing my grain. I didn't mean for that to happen to you lass, I hope you're not angry."

Sarah replied, "Oh no, I'm not angry. I was...just a little embarrassed..."

Tempest laughed, "Nuthin' to worry your head over, no one but the King ever rides me, so you need not be concerned with impressing the likes of myself."

Sarah smiled, "That's not what I meant. I was talking about the King. No doubt he got quite a kick out of my little spill..."

Sarah suddenly stopped herself as she realized that she had better watch what she said, the last thing she needed was for Tempest to be relaying information to Jareth. She bit her lip as she remembered the feeling like someone had been rifling around in her thoughts. "Um...I was wondering...I can hear you in my head...are you able to..."

Tempest finished, "Read your thoughts?"

Sarah nodded as the stallion explained, "To an extent. For example, I can sense what troubles that pretty little head of yours. But I can also extract any thoughts you want to send to me...which means the two of us, in essence, can carry out entire conversations without making a sound. Go on, try it. Ask me something in your head?"

Sarah thought a moment and mentally asked, "Do you communicate with Jareth this way?"

Tempest nickered softly and replied, "By the underground no. Jareth is Fae, making his head much more impervious than yours, however if I really wanted to, I could establish basic communication with him."

Sarah replied, "Do you?"

Tempest answered, "No, I've never connected with Jareth this way, I thought about it, but it's really not necessary. We have an understanding that does not require words, and that's fine with me. He isn't aware of my ability to communicate and I wish to keep it that way..."

Tempest chuckled and it sounded rather like a whinny as he went on, "...as he does have a fondness for hearing himself talk. No, I think I'll leave the pleasure of conversing with his majesty to you and his goblins. I have enough problems dealing with these dreaded black flies and those confounded birds."

Sarah laughed aloud and sighed, "I think we are going to get along beautifully."

Tempest snorted and huffed, "I take it his majesty gets under your skin then..."

Sarah mused, "You have no idea."

Tempest replied fondly, "Oh, but I do...I can sense how much he clouds your thoughts. You'd have everyone believe that he only annoys you, but I can sense the truth in your mind. You long for him don't you? His presence unnerves you, yet you are drawn to him all the same."

Sarah's expression suddenly went cold and gravely serious, "How...how can you know that?"

Tempest gently offered, "I told you. I can sense your thoughts...your feelings. I don't understand. You long for his attention, but then you dread receiving it. If to be with him is what you want...then why do you try to avoid him?"

Sarah sighed. She really had no idea where to begin so she just replied as honestly as possible, "I don't know...I guess that aside from fearing what might happen, I don't know what he really feels. How can I not fight my feelings, when he's supposed to be my enemy."

Tempest softly replied, "Your enemy? I don't know anything about that. If you ask me, I'd say that he fancies you. He indulges you, gives you food, shelter, lets you care for me, and when you fell he ran to your side. That does not sound like an enemy to me."

Sarah swallowed fretfully as she admitted, "No, it does not."

Tempest sensed the turmoil their conversation was causing and he gently offered, "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. You're secret is safe with me lass, and we don't have to talk about it. I'm your mount and you, my rider. You've earned my trust, now I will set about earning yours. You just keep bringing me those lumps of sugar and brushing me nicely like you do, and all will be right as rain between us."

Sarah smiled, stroking tempest's neck as tears welled up in her eyes. It felt wonderful to know that she had a true friend here, a friend that she could really talk to.

Sarah headed back up to the castle not long after her enlightening conversation with the alicorn. She went to her chamber to change out of the now filthy breeches. As she removed her clothing, she realized she had a rather nasty welted bruise on her buttock. She donned a clean skirt and blouse and left the room fastening her waist cincher, her intention to venture into the castle kitchen to fetch some dinner and some ice for her bruised bottom.

Once she entered the kitchen she found a goblin, who was nice enough to produce a plate of game foul and potatoes for her. He offered to find her a chair so she could eat at the prep table, but she assured him that she'd rather stand, and told him that she would be eternally grateful if he could find some ice for her.

She had worked up quite an appetite so she ate in haste as the goblin disappeared to fetch her ice. He returned swiftly enough and upon handing her bowl of ice he asked if he could get her anything else. Sarah shook her head and politely dismissed the helpful goblin. She did not notice that in the goblin's haste to leave the kitchens he nearly ran headlong into his King who had just appeared in the doorway.

After having finished her dinner Sarah pushed her plate away and opened her napkin to fill it with chunks of ice. As she carefully raised her skirt to press the bundle of ice against her bruised buttock she was completely unaware of the Goblin King who stood silent in the doorway, a look of total amusement growing on his otherwise haughty aristocratic face.

At first she hissed in discomfort at the sensation of the freezing bundle against her hot stinging skin, but she diligently held the pack in place and soon enough the stinging throbbing sensation gave way to blessed numbness. Sarah held her skirt up and out of the way as she leaned forward over the table and sighed in relief, "Ooohhhhhh...that feels soooo nice."

Jareth tilted his head to the side, unable to prevent himself from admiring the view as he drawled aloud, "I don't doubt it, as that is quite a nasty bruise."

Sarah yelped and jumped, nearly dropping her sack of ice as she whirled to see the Goblin King standing in the doorway wearing a positively wicked grin.

She promptly dropped the hem of her skirt and tossed the bag of ice on the table as she snapped, "Jesus! You scared me! Don't you ever get tired of sneaking up on me like that?"

The Goblin King merely shrugged and shook his head. He seemed to ponder her for a moment as he produced a crystal and made it dance over his fingertips. His voice was diplomatic albeit bored as he began, "You know, I could make that bothersome injury heal instantaneously, if you'd be so helpful as to just show me it once more..."

Sarah leveled her gaze at him and scoffed, "I don't think so. I'm more than fine with letting it heal the old fashioned way."

He tsked, "No need to be defensive, I was merely offering my help."

Sarah shot him a "you're not fooling anyone" glance as she barked, "Well, I don't need any help. It's just a bruise and I know how to handle it...so thanks, but no thanks."

Jareth smirked and indicated her satchel of ice as he drawled, "Then by all means, don't let me stop you."

Sarah chanced a glance at him and wished she hadn't, for the heat and amusement in his eyes was unmistakable. Her stomach nearly lurched at the realization that he was actually attempting to flirt with her.

She quickly looked away as she snatched her bag of ice and maneuvered it under her skirts without exposing anything higher than her lower leg. She focused on the table as she sighed, "Did you come here just to bug me, or did you actually want something?"

Jareth smiled, his eyes hungrily devouring her as he admitted, "Well, I thought you might like to know, I've just received word from Lord Taibaar. It appears that he and his party will be joining us at the upcoming ball."

Sarah looked up in alarm and quipped, "Let me guess, his little tart of a daughter is coming too, and I'll have to spend the night pretending to be your mute little pageboy again."

Jareth smiled for a moment and replied, "No, that won't be necessary. Lady Desdemonna is not coming. I made it clear to Lord Taibaar that my admittance of his people into the Goblin City is not dependant upon my marriage to his daughter."

Without thinking Sarah stammered, "It's not?"

Jareth laughed at her assumption and chastised, "Of course not. I will meet with the ambassador and a few of their other leaders. If I deem them trustworthy and their wares useful, then they will be granted admittance to the city. The girl is trivial. I have no use for her, I just humored the old man to get him in the door, so to speak."

Sarah raised her brow and sarcastically bit out, "Oh, how very noble of you. What consideration you must have for her feelings."

Jareth gave her a disapproving look and challenged, "If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly sympathetic to Lady Desdemonna's plight that evening."

Sarah's tone was scathing as she fired back, "Maybe not, but then again, I was just following orders. Lets keep in mind that it was YOU who orchestrated that whole scenario...NOT me."

Jareth shook his head, realizing Sarah had yet again managed to change the subject. Slightly irritated, he remarked, "We're getting off the subject. That's not important. The point is that the Fae of the Northern Kingdom WILL be attending this ball, and as relations with them have not yet been established it is imperative that they come to respect my position and authority and view the power of this kingdom as equal to theirs."

Sarah furrowed her brow and remarked, "...And how exactly is that my problem?"

Jareth crossed his arms menacingly over his chest as he stepped closer and drawled, "It IS your problem, as YOU will be MY escort. I expect nothing but complete obedience."

Sarah raised her brow and wondered how the hell she had gotten herself into this.

Jareth, undeterred by her slack-jawed stare, went on, "Your behavior WILL be perfect, your respect and adoration totally believable..."

Sarah closed her mouth with an audible snap, as she had to stop herself from having a complete and total outburst. This just kept getting better and better...and the clincher was that he was still rambling.

"Lord Taibaar must believe that this kingdom rivals his own in extravagance. I will not allow his people to decipher any weaknesses. You Sarah, will be proof against that. If they believe that I am courting a human from the Above-world, the very one that solved the Labyrinth, they would have no doubts about my authority or my powers of persuasion."

His eyes fell on her as he continued, now stalking slowly around her, "And they SHALL believe it. You will hang on my every word if you have to..."

Hang on his every word? She was temped to hang him from a tree at the moment, but before she could protest he went on his voice becoming less threatening and more wistful, "And you will be perfect. The others, all those noblewomen, princesses and alike, will not be able to hold a candle to you."

Sarah's heart seemed to leap into her throat. Was he actually complimenting her? And there was something about the look in his eyes, as he suddenly looked her over. It was haunted, haunted and hungry.

He advanced closer, his voice growing softer and infinitely more seductive as he added, "I'm having a dress made for you. Something worthy of your beauty..."

Sarah couldn't bear any more. She was either going to have to kill him or kiss him, and at the moment she had no idea which she was more likely to do.

As he finished, he lowered his face dangerously close to hers. She was aware that she was trembling and her heart seemed to be pounding in her ears at the possibility that he was about to kiss her, and she would have been the biggest liar if she said she wasn't thinking of grabbing him by the front of his white poet's shirt and laying such a kiss on him.

Fortunately, she did still have one brain cell working and it was firing its warning signal as if there were no tomorrow. The message managed to just barely get through the hazy euphoria caused by being so close to him.

The voice in her head warned, "Don't you dare kiss him, or let him kiss you! Kissing leads to sex, and sex might lead to love, and if you kiss him you are totally FUCKED with a capital F!"

It was as if a large bucket of ice water had just come down over her head, and in that second of painful awareness, she stopped his advance by placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back. She nearly regretted it as soon as she did it, as she was instantly aware of the warmth of him from under the soft fabric of his shirt.

She was astonished to hear her own voice, and amazingly it sounded much more forceful than she would have expected, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...hang on! Are you saying that aside from being your escort, I have to act like I'm in love with you?"

Jareth stepped back, quickly regaining his composure, "That is exactly what I'm saying."

Sarah thought a moment and replied, "But that makes no sense. Lord Taibaar is going to be there and he already knows me as your page boy. Don't you think that might be a bit of a problem?"

Jareth smirked and answered, "Not really."

She stammered incredulously, "Not really? How is that NOT REALLY a problem? I haven't run into very many sexual reassignment surgeons down here, so I'd say that me going from guy to girl is going to be a pretty big problem for the Northern ambassador."

Jareth chuckled and drawled, "There is a simple solution Sarah. It is a masked ball. The ambassador need not even see your face. However, if by some chance he does catch a glimpse of you and notice a certain resemblance to my page boy, we simply inform him that Sargonne is your twin brother, and that I acquired the two of you when you wished yourselves away to me."

Sarah shook her head and groaned, "I should have known that you'd come up with some insane plot. You do know how crazy that sounds right?"

Jareth smirked and nodded, "Of course, but I haven't any doubt that we shall pull it off beautifully. As I see it, only one obstacle stands in our way."

Sarah quipped, "And that is?"

Jareth offered, "Your inability to dance, but that will be remedied soon enough. I shall begin to teach you tomorrow..." He smirked, eyeing her bottom as he finished, "...that is, if you aren't in too much pain."

Sarah sighed wearily and assured him, "Oh, it'll be painful alright. This whole thing is going to be one big pain in the ass..." Grinning, she finished, "But if you think you can teach me, good luck, because this is going to be a much bigger pain in your ass than mine."

Jareth smirked and retorted rather confidently, "I don't think so."

Sarah laughed to herself and muttered, "Oh just wait 'til tomorrow and see then...you might be needing this." With that, she dropped the sack of ice onto the table.

Jareth chuckled at her jest and he left the room shaking his head as he muttered, "Ah Sarah you never fail to amuse."


	22. May I Have this Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah, having gotten herself to bed rather early the night before, woke up in a rather pleasant mood. Her bottom was not nearly as painful as it had been only the day before, and the fact that she had a new friend with whom she could share her secrets, only made her outlook even brighter.

It was early morning when the Goblins came to rouse her, finding that she was already awake and dressed in rather peculiar clothing. Sarah, needing a break from uncomfortable boots and waist cinchers, had dressed herself in her favorite pair of jeans and a black stretchy top, which had been among the clothes she had fetched from her dorm.

Her Levis were a little worse for wear, faded with a hole starting in one knee, but they were the most comfortable pair of jeans she owned. She had tossed her boots under her bed, and nearly cried out in relief when she slipped on her old worn sneakers. Feeling rejuvenated by her old familiar clothes, she resolved that she would finish her task or reorganizing the library.

It was a lovely day, and a pleasant breeze wafted through certain regions of the castle. As she entered the library, with its airy feel and open windows, she couldn't shake the feeling that something good was bound to happen on such a beautiful day.

Later that same morning, Jareth happened to be strolling down the corridor on the way to his study, when he heard what sounded like, peculiar music coming from the library. His curiosity got the better of him, and he strayed from his course, taking instead, the passage to his right that led to the castle library.

The large oak doors were slightly ajar and the music seemed to grow louder, the closer he ventured. Intrigued, he reached out and pushed the door open a little wider. Just as he had suspected, Sarah was inside, seemingly busying herself with the reorganization of the castle volumes. She had succeeded in removing all the books from the shelf opposite the doorway and she was now diligently dusting off the shelves with a polishing cloth.

The source of the noise, as far as he could tell, was a black rectangular box that sat upon the window's edge. The strange music produced by the mysterious box was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was rather loud, with a frenzied, almost chaotic melody that was accompanied by very aggressive drums and vocals.

Sarah did not notice the curious monarch, who stood aghast in the doorway. She had been busy polishing the shelves with her back to him.

Jareth simply listened for a moment, it was so unlike anything he had ever heard that he wasn't sure if he abhorred it or if he liked it. One thing was true enough, he found it fascinating.

As strange as the music was to him, Sarah was apparently very familiar with it, as she mouthed the lyrics in time with the unmistakably male vocalist.

Jareth folded his arms across his chest, an amused smirk growing on his face. His eyes lazily drifted over the girl who was now bobbing along and strutting carelessly to the music, happily oblivious to his intrusion. Her movements were somewhat rigid and jerky, but it didn't stop her from enthusiastically indulging in a sort of self-absorbed dance.

Apparently Kayla had been right, Sarah was going to need help if she was going to be expected to dance at the ball without embarrassing herself...and him for that matter. He watched her with curiosity, covering his mouth with an elegantly gloved hand to stifle a chuckle that would have surely alerted her to his presence. Not wanting to call attention to himself just yet, he collected himself, letting his eyes drift over her form.

Her shirt was some short-sleeved aboveground concoction. It was solid black and the fabric was quite elastic, as even from a distance, Jareth could see that the material was stretched tightly across her bust. She was wearing those atrocious denim trousers that Abovegrounders seemed to love so much. Jeans, he believed they were called.

He had seen her in similar slacks several years before when she had solved the labyrinth. Still, as he tilted his head to the side to appraise her behind, he conceded that these were far more fetching on her, in a grossly informal sort of way. Maybe it was the way they hugged her hips, or that their tightness nicely accentuated her shapely thighs. He didn't really know, nor did he care, he just knew he liked what he saw.

Her shirt ended right where her trousers, er jeans...or whatever they were...had begun, causing her mid-drift to become exposed when she stretched to reach the higher shelves of the bookcase. The outfit was accented by a narrow black leather belt with many blunted silver studs on it.

Finally Jareth glanced down, noticing the worn sneakers. He shook his head, reminding himself that humans though skilled in science and technology, hadn't the first clue about tasteful attire. Still, as hopeless as the outfit was, it held a certain amount of charm on her. Oddly it suited her, as one is suited to their own skin. It was a pleasant surprise to see that finally she seemed to be somewhat at home here. That meant that he was one step closer to achieving victory.

Eventually the Goblin King strode further into the room and loudly cleared his throat.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder in surprise, and upon seeing the Goblin King leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, she quickly reached over and turned the volume down on her boombox to a sub-deafening level before she turned to face him.

Jareth smirked as he began, "I see you've taken over my library. Just what are you doing in here?"

Sarah motioned to the pile of books on the floor and explained in a slightly chastising tone, "Well, I've reordered this entire section uh...alphabetically by author's name, and now I'm just cleaning off the shelves, as they were particularly filthy."

Jareth sighed and leveled his gaze at her before he arrogantly replied, "Sarah, I am responsible for a kingdom full of goblins. I am quite familiar with filth, in all of its diverse and reprehensible forms, so please...forgive me if a little dust isn't my main concern."

Sarah placed one hand defiantly on her hip, swinging the dust cloth in the other as she retorted, "Well, it does concern me, since I like to read in here, so if you won't have it taken care of, then I will."

Jareth grinned wolfishly and goaded, "Well, it wasn't so much the details of your cleaning I was after, as it was this racket I was curious about."

He gestured to her stereo and she replied, a little less defensively, "Oh...this?"

Jareth nodded and she explained, "It's just my radio. I like to listen to music while I'm working. It helps to pass the time."

Jareth stalked closer letting his fingertips skim along the top of the stereo, as he replied silkily, "I see. How does it work?"

Sarah shrugged, "Simple." She popped open the top and pointed to the disc inside, "It reads recorded music...on these. I have a whole collection...in here." She flipped open her CD album, which was lying next to the radio, to show Jareth the variety of discs inside.

Jareth grinned and remarked, "Ah. Tell me, what manner of music is this?" as he indicated the music that began to play from the CD again.

Sarah replied, "Oh, that's hard rock."

Jareth considered the throaty male voice that permeated the room. The song had a certain sexual quality to it, making him slightly suspicious. Jareth slid a little closer to her and replied, "Hard rock hmm? Are you familiar with the performer of this hard rock? Is he, say a...friend of yours?"

Sarah looked at him as though he couldn't be serious before she laughed, "Uh, no...I mean I am familiar with the music because they are a famous band, but I don't like know them or anything. They're just a rock band I like."

Jareth seemed intrigued and he continued, "So hard rock is what you call this because..."

Sarah nodded, "Because it is hard and...edgy. There is soft rock too, but I don't usually listen to that unless I'm trying to go to sleep. I have some pop. Pop pretty much encompasses everything that's popular. Oh, and I have some rap, which has a heavy base and the lyrics rhyme and are spoken very fast. I also have some electronica, or techno, it's all computer generated..."

Blankly, he replied, "Computer generated?"

Sarah shrugged, "Never mind, it's not really important...but if you want you can use this sometime and listen. I could show you, if you want."

Jareth smiled winningly and replied, "I'd like that."

She smiled back, for she couldn't really help it, the bastard could be charming when he wanted to.

Jareth suddenly seemed to remember himself and began, "Perhaps some evening when we both have some free time, which that reminds me...I believe I owe you a dance do I not?"

Sarah blushed slightly, against her will, and stammered, "Oh. Uh, yeah..."

Jareth smirked and replied, "Excellent. I will have some free time this afternoon. How much time do you need to finish this?" and he gestured to the stack of books on the floor.

Sarah swallowed the nervousness that crept over her at the prospect of dancing with him before she stammered, "Well, I uh, am almost finished. I just have to put the books back...say in like a half hour?"

Jareth arched a delicate eyebrow and smirked, "Perfect. I'll arrange lunch for us before we begin. When you are finished, meet me in the dining room." With that the Goblin King offered her a dashing grin as he turned and strode out of the room, utterly amazed that for once their conversation hadn't turned into an argument, but then, it was still early in the day.

Time seemed to fly by for Sarah in the library and the next thing she knew she was strolling down the corridor on her way to meet Jareth for lunch.  
  
When she arrived in the dining room, he was already waiting for her, and so was their lunch. Jareth made polite conversation, the popular topic being Sarah's music collection.

She had a feeling that the Goblin King loved music, and his interest in her music collection only supported the idea. All too soon lunch was over and Jareth rose, seemingly eager to begin her instruction. Somehow she had a feeling that as much as she dreaded this, he was looking forward to it.

With a smirk Jareth suggested, "Let's begin in the ballroom. I've seen to it that we won't be disturbed."

Hesitantly, Sarah rose from the table and followed Jareth to the ballroom. The room was spacious and open, but unlike the room in Sarah's peach induced dream, there were no sparkling or opulent decorations, and instead of soft white lighting and mountains of pillows, the room was mostly wide-open space with bleak grey stone walls and dusty flagstone floors.

To Sarah this room looked as though it had not seen any use in quite some time.

Jareth noticed her appraisal of the room and remarked, "It may look bare and unimpressive at the moment, but I assure you, this room will be quite transformed by the eve of the ball. Still...it's the most obvious and suitable place for you to learn."

Sarah was busy staring up at the immense cathedral ceiling, noticing that it was adorned with flying buttresses. She was so lost in her appraisal, that she didn't notice that Jareth had stepped closer, and was now standing directly behind her, causing her to start as he added in a silky whisper, "Now, perhaps it might be best to jump right in and see what you know..."

Sarah turned, regarding him with wide eyes as a crystal appeared in the palm of his hand. He juggled it skillfully before it came to balance on the tip of his fingers. His mouth formed a teasing smirk as he added, "A little music would do nicely, don't you think?"

Sarah nodded in mesmerized silence as the transparent orb began to spin of its own accord atop his fingertips. He made a subtle gesture with his other hand and the crystal floated up, hovering in mid air while its magic caused a haunting yet strangely familiar melody to fill the room.

The Goblin King's gaze was set on Sarah as he stepped purposefully towards her and drawled seductively, "May I have this dance?" The sound of his voice and the sight of him coming forward to claim her as his partner caused heart to leap into her throat.

For the first time that afternoon Sarah finally allowed herself to really take in his appearance. He was dressed as usual, in tight breeches, however, today they were black, and instead of the frequently present white poet's shirt he wore a crimson tunic accented by an intricately crafted dark leather doublet. Black leather gauntlets covered his hands and wrists, and as usual he was wearing shiny black field boots. He didn't look terribly formal, but he did look unmistakably Fae and was every inch the imposing Goblin King of legend, who had dominated her dreams and nightmares alike for the past several years.

Sarah swallowed. The time had come, she was going to have to touch him. There was no way around that now. She seized what was left of her courage just as Jareth slipped his right hand about her waist. She tentatively placed her left hand upon his shoulder.

She raised her other arm just as he caught her hand in his, his slender fingers closing around hers.

Sarah exhaled breathlessly, slightly relieved at the realization that his other hand was safely clasped about her waist and was no where near her breast, but it was only a small blessing as he was still touching her, and that in itself was enough to accelerate her heart rate.

She desperately tried to ignore the incapacitating nervousness that washed over her. How she hated those damned evil butterflies in her stomach. Why oh why was he the only one capable of doing this to her poor insides? If he made her any more nervous, she might have to throw up all over the floor.

Sarah wrenched her mind back to the task at hand and tried to drown out everything else. He was standing so close that she found it incredibly difficult to look at his face, especially since making one false move would result in being in that dangerously vulnerable "about to kiss" position.

She looked at the floor. Hell, what was she thinking? They were slow dancing, meaning they were going to be stuck in that damn position the entire time.

She tried to listen as he briefly explained the steps, but all she could really hear was her own pounding heart. Finally, Jareth started to move, advancing toward her and Sarah did the logical thing and stepped back. He praised her for correctly interpreting his cue as he started to move her through the rest of the steps.

She did her best to try and follow his lead but she felt intensely awkward, like she was constantly trying not to trip over her own two feet. Her instinctive response was to look down to make sure her feet were behaving, and besides, anything was less nerve wracking than looking into those extraordinary mismatched eyes of his.

As he lead her through the pattern he called out the steps for her, "One...two...twirl left...twirl right..." It was a fairly fast paced dance, and she had a peculiar feeling of dŽjˆ vu, as it was similar to the way he had danced with her in her dream. They were swiftly beginning to cover a lot of ground as the pace became faster, and Sarah had to keep watching her feet to keep from tripping.

At this point Jareth had noticed that Sarah's attention was increasingly focused on the ground. In one fluid movement he moved his hand from her waist, lifting her chin so that their eyes met. His dual colored eyes held hers as he silkily commanded, "Never look at the floor. Always look at me."

Sarah swallowed, her mouth suddenly going dry as she was forced to keep her gaze locked on his ethereal face. For a moment she thought she saw the faintest of smiles grace his lips before he lead her into the next dizzying series of turns.

Without being able to look at her feet, Sarah felt wildly out of control, and part of it was probably due to the fact that she kept getting lost in those haunting eyes that held hers captive.

Her steps started to become increasingly delayed, as she had to keep reminding herself what she was supposed to be doing. Her increasing nervousness caused tension to settle throughout her frame. As her originally innocent study of his features started to turn to longing, daydreaming sort of appraisal, she fought to keep her wits about her.

She was suddenly hyper-aware of the light touch of his hand on her waist and the way her hand felt in his. She had also noticed that his body was now significantly closer to hers than it had been when they had first begun.

Her discipline faltered for a second as she wondered what it would feel like if she were to "accidentally" press her body against his. The resulting stab of desire jolted her and she realized with alarm the peril of the situation.

With a renewed resolve to be more guarded, she concentrated on putting a little more distance between herself and Jareth. A moment later, she was so preoccupied with trying not to touch him any more than she had to, that she had managed to miss his cue. Stepping forward, when she should have stepped back, resulting in her stepping right onto Jareth's foot as she clumsily bumped into him.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. It had been accidental, but she felt her face grow hotter at the thought that she had just been fantasizing about such a misstep

Jareth halted and grunted in dismay as Sarah sprang back. Her nervousness was now not in vain, as her mortification was complete. Lamely she stammered, "Oh...Sorry..."

Jareth couldn't help smirking at her discomfort as he began, "I do believe I know what the problem is."

Sarah rolled her eyes and sarcastically muttered under her breath, "Yeah, I have two left feet..."

Jareth ignored the remark and added, "Let's just concentrate on one thing at a time, shall we? Your biggest obstacle, as I see it, is that you are unsure of yourself."

Sarah crossed her arms and scoffed sarcastically, "Oh really...what on earth gave you that idea?"

Jareth disregarded the fact that her question was purely rhetorical and offered, "You are not trusting me, and it is causing a veritable plethora of complications. You keep looking at your feet. You're pre-occupied with the steps, when you should be relying on me to lead you. You need to let yourself relax, your frame is entirely rigid with tension."

Sarah's discomfort quickly turned to annoyance, and she accused without really thinking, "I am rigid with tension because YOU make me tense!"

The Goblin King leered back with an amused smirk, "Yes, well, lets just deal with that right now, shall we?"

He circled her, casually regarding her with heat and mischief in his eyes. She had no idea what he was playing at but she held her breath as if expecting the worst. She could see the situation elevating to something relatively precarious in a short amount of time. Matching wits with him was like swimming with the sharks and at the moment she felt about as safe as an appetizing baby seal, especially with the way he was looking at her.  
  
His eyes roamed her form as he admitted, "If we are to pull this off you must learn to relax and to trust me."

Sarah thought, "Fat chance." But she was curious at what he had in mind. Could she possibly learn to trust him, and more importantly, did she want to? Truly, she was getting rather tired of the way her insides knotted whenever he was around. Was there a way to relax, yet still be cautious? She couldn't help but wonder. She tried to imagine what he could possibly propose, but nothing came to mind.

The Goblin king halted, looking thoughtful for a moment. His face lit up with a smug grin before he drawled in a lilting tone, "Close your eyes."

Sarah gave him a wary look and demanded, "Why?"

He sighed with impatience and reasserted, "Just...close your eyes."

She let out a deep breath and protested, "Jareth, I don't see how closing my eyes will change anything..."

Jareth released a ragged breath and countered with impatience, "Must you be so defiant in everything? For pity's sake, just close your eyes."

She searched his face as she considered it.

His voice became softer, tired yet gentle, as he implored her, "Sarah...humor me...just this once."

Something in her yielded, for she couldn't resist, not when he spoke to her like that. She sighed, closing her eyes as she breathed, "Fine..."

She heard the sound of his boots on the stone floor as he came to stand just behind her. His voice was soft as he drawled, a little condescendingly, "Now was that really so difficult?"

Sarah said nothing as she held her breath and waited for him to do whatever it was he was about to do.

When he spoke again, his voice came from just behind her, his breath whispering against her cheek as he coaxed, "I want you to focus solely on the music. Empty your head of all thoughts until there is only darkness."

Sarah tried to do this, without much success, as he was standing so close. But his voice came again, murmuring, soft as velvet, and it lingered on her skin, "So much tension. It does nothing but restrict your body and cloud your mind. Simply let it fall away."

Sarah attempted to drown out everything but the music, as she fought to keep her breath from hitching in her throat and her heart from hammering away.

This time his voice was but a seductive whisper, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know that his mouth was just behind her ear. "I want to help you, but I can't...not unless you trust me. Can you do that Sarah? Can you trust me for just a little while?"

Two sides battled within her for dominance. One side, preached caution, the other yearned to let go of the past. The side advocating caution warned that as an unpredictable adversary, he was not to be trusted, but the other side reminded her that though he was good at getting on her nerves, he was not the villain she once thought him.

The truth was that he hadn't let any harm befall her since she returned. He could have left her to rot in the dungeons, but no, he had provided her with a comfortable room, food, and clothing. True, he was benefiting by her presence, but he had grown lenient in his expectations over the past few days. He had entrusted his alicorn to her care...and when she fell, he ran to her side. Kayla saw the good in him, maybe she should at least open her eyes to the possibility that he was starting to seem more friend than foe.

She couldn't deny that she felt something and wanted to explore it, and if those feelings already existed, then wasn't the harm already done? Whatever happened from this point onward, there was no erasing the feelings she already harbored. She was intensely attracted to him, and despite her attempts to despise him, she had come to like him. His ability to infuriate her only seemed an inseparable component of his charm.

Nemesis or not, she longed for him, every inch of him, from that arrogant smirk of his, along with his sultry words, right down to the blessed agony his attention caused. His soothing words, even now, only seemed to pull her further along the path of no return. Arrghh, why did he have to be soooo... just sooo?...Arrrghhhh! She had already started to fall. What was the sense in glancing back now?  
  
Breathless words tumbled in a rush from her lips, "Y...yes...I can do that."

Had Sarah been looking, she would have seen him close his eyes against some emotion that seemed to bleed through his usual mask of indifference. When the Goblin King opened his eyes, a grateful smile of relief graced his fair face. It was now time to progress into the second stage of his plan.

Very slowly, a pair of leather encased hands slipped over Sarah's wrists and slid down to cover the back of her own trembling hands. The simple gesture was harmless in and of itself, but the implications of even such a simple intimate gesture, no matter how innocent, from his highness, was enough to send her reeling.

Slender fingers, with the promise of warmth just beneath their leather exterior, slid down, becoming interlaced with her own. Her stubborn breath hitched in her throat again, and it seemed for a good long moment, that she couldn't breathe at all.

His voice came as a ragged whisper in her ear, "You're trembling. Do I frighten you so much?"

Sarah was thankful that her eyes had already been closed, as she was sure she would have just closed them. She tried to answer, but her throat had gone extremely dry, she barely managed the words in a breathless rush, "N...No...I..."

Jareth lowered his mouth even closer to her ear, taking the opportunity to breathe in her sweet scent. Everything about her was intoxicating and he couldn't help himself. His hands released hers and traveled slowly but steadily up her arms to close over her tense shoulders, just as he gently whispered, "Shhhh....just relax..."

As his hands traveled up her arms, goose-bumps rose all over her flesh, and she experienced that peculiar trance-like sensation, which could only be likened to a giddy sort of euphoria that she sometimes felt when she had had too much to drink.

Just when she thought the torture couldn't get any worse, his strong yet gentle hands began to knead the tight muscles of her shoulders. He had done this once before, and though it seemed like a distant memory, Sarah could sharply remember how incredible his hands had felt then, but this time it was heart stopping.

Maybe it was because her longing was so much more acute now, or maybe it was because of the way he had just spoken to her, or perhaps it was the knowledge that he was standing so close behind her, and that all she would have to do is lean back and she would be lost.

His slender fingers elegantly massaged the tension from her shoulders with such perfect pressure and precision that she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the exquisite feeling.

She was melting. She didn't have the willpower to even attempt to stop him. It was hard enough, just trying not to drool.

  
In all her life, Sarah could not, for the life of her, think of one thing in her past that had ever felt this good, however she could think of plenty of things that might feel even better. Her cheeks flushed crimson at the thought, and she tried desperately not to think too hard on any of those things. It was increasingly difficult though with what the Goblin King's hands were already doing to her body.

Suddenly Jareth diverted his attentions to include her shoulder blades and the back of her neck. Sarah couldn't help letting her neck go slack, as what he was doing was pure sensual art.

She heard his throaty chuckle as he purred, "You see...I don't have to be the villain you make me out to be."

He paused noticing the heat in her cheeks and the way her brow knitted in pleasure. Oh yes, she certainly did like this. If he wasn't already aroused, the sight of her then would have done it. He wondered how long it would be before she would give in. He hoped not too long, as his own self-control was beginning to falter. He had wanted her for a long time now. Mild curiosity had eventually turned into fascination, and by the time she had beaten his labyrinth fascination had become obsession, to the point that in the long days since her rampage through his world, there was little else he could think about.

In fact, the only thing that seemed to keep him going was the belief that one day, she would again fall into his grasp and this time he wouldn't fail in possessing her entirely. Now that his goal was so close to becoming reality, he was growing weary with waiting.

His mismatched eyes darted to her lips and then downward to her pale throat as he huskily whispered, "Do you realize how lovely you are when you blush?"

Sarah screwed her eyes shut tighter as his ministrations caused wave after wave of pleasure to thrash her. She winced at the breathlessness of her own voice as she replied, "No."

He leaned in closer, his lips grazing her ear as he purred, "The only thing prettier is you...when you are angry...maybe that's why I can't resist making you furious so often."

The shock of his mouth on her ear, and the heat of his words drifting over her skin made her knees go weak.

Without even thinking she replied thickly, "Often doesn't even cover it..."

His fingers splayed out to cover her collarbone as he admitted, "Maybe so, but your willful taunts are so hard to resist...and you are so engaging when you are being obstinate."

Sarah swallowed, realizing that she was only encouraging him. His hands moved over her shoulders again, carefully brushing her hair away from her neck.

His mouth lowered to where her neck met her shoulder, his lips mere centimeters from her throat as he whispered against her skin, "but then again, there's a lot more than your defiance that I can't seem to resist...so much more." His hands roughly squeezed her shoulders and Sarah liquified in response to the exquisite sensation his touch seemed to wring from her body.

Sarah froze at the acute recognition of her arousal. Dear God, he's making me wet.

A dark and guilty pleasure came with the feeling, making her head swim with euphoria. Why does being bad have to feel so damn good?

There was something wildly erotic in his touch and even his words and tone were laced with infinite sexual innuendo. His every word and action seemed a most intricate seduction in and of itself. Somewhere in the furthest recesses of her mind a voice warned that she shouldn't be letting this happen. She knew the voice had a point, but at this particular moment in time, she quite honestly didn't give a shit. Whatever it was he was doing, felt much too good to stop.  
  
Jareth knew he had already succeeded in driving the tension from Sarah's body, but watching her yield and soften under his touch was simply driving him mad. He had to stop before he lost all restraint completely. It was a breakthrough that Sarah had placed her trust in him, even if only briefly, and she hadn't recoiled from his touch...quite the opposite in fact. He wasn't about to botch this by going too far, no matter how badly his body wanted to.

Abruptly, he turned Sarah, a little roughly, to face him, his intention to resume their dance, before he did something totally rash and hot headed, like kissing her.

Sarah felt herself being spun around and she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the Goblin King. As their eyes locked, Sarah recognized the look in his eyes...for it was the same emotion that was written clearly across her own face. It was pure unadulterated and overwhelming desire, the dizzying kind that made your face flush and your chest heave with shallow breaths.

Jareth had just noticed how her captivating eyes had gone nearly black due to the extreme dilation of her pupils. He recalled reading once that the human eye, which normally dilates to let in more light, often also dilates when the human sees something that it finds visually stimulating, something...that it wants.

As if of their own volition, her hands slid up the front of his doublet. His first impression was that she was doing it to keep him at bay, but as he looked down at her upturned face, he saw the startled wonder written there. Tentatively, she leaned in, and he realized that she wanted the connection just as badly as he did. He reasoned that he had indulged her in everything thus far, what was the harm in granting her one kiss?

He lowered his mouth to hers, halting merely a breath away from her lips and murmured, "I'm curious...What was it you were so afraid of?"

With one last shuddering sigh, she breathed, "This..." and she pressed her lips against his.

She was incredibly gentle, her petal-soft full lips, just brushing against his with a grace that only a chaste goddess could manage. The purity of it shook the Goblin King like nothing else ever could have. It was as if her soul was whispering to him, "Here is my heart, please be gentle..." He answered by parting his lips as he tenderly returned her kiss with the utmost care.

Sarah was astonished at how gentle he was. This was not the way she had expected her villain to kiss her, it was, in fact, far sweeter than anything she could have imagined.

His thin lips brushed softly but imploringly against hers, gently coaxing her not to run away. As if she could. The feelings evoked by even so simple a kiss from him rattled her to her core.

Sarah had kissed several guys before and not a single time had it ever been like this...hell this kiss wasn't even in the same solar system, never mind the same ball-park.

A warm tingly contented feeling washed over her and the fuzzy musing came to her, Mmmm so sweet...like cinnamon or vanilla. There was something achingly familiar in his kiss, soothing and warm, which made her little bolder. She opened her mouth slightly as her arms went about his shoulders.

Jareth felt her arms tighten about his shoulders as she opened her mouth under his. That was all the encouragement he required. He wound his arms about her waist, crushing her against him as he started to kiss her with fervor.

Sarah was drowning. He was now kissing her with a passion that she full well knew was restrained. The very idea that he was holding back, excited her like nothing ever had. It may have been a reckless thing to wish for, but she suddenly wanted to feel the brunt of that passion, in fact she needed it. She knew how badly she wanted him and she desperately wanted to know if what he felt could rival it. So, she did the only thing that she could think of that might produce the response she was looking for in the given situation...she artfully slipped him the tongue.

Jareth felt Sarah's kiss deepen and when he felt her warm velvety tongue slip past his lips, to explore his mouth, it was as though the last shred of sanity had been torn from his mind. All that was left was raw need, a longing so desperate that for one troubled moment he couldn't contain it.

Sarah heard him groan against her mouth in response to her kiss before his arms tightened about her, his kiss suddenly becoming fierce and possessive. The power of that kiss struck her like lightning, sending shockwaves through her that started to awaken her body in alarming ways. It was so intense it bordered on frightening...but the kind of fright that leaves you breathlessly exhilarated, and positively begging for more.

If he could do this to her with just a kiss she was terrified to think of what making love to him might be like. She wondered if she'd even be able to handle such intense feelings. Well, the growing ache in her body told her quite forcefully that it wouldn't mind finding out.

Such thoughts only led her to kiss him back feverishly, which only fed the fire that was now blazing out of control. And what a vicious circle it quickly became. Before long, she and the mighty Goblin King were shamelessly making out in the center of ballroom, totally oblivious to the world around them.

Sarah wasn't sure how, but Jareth's hold on her kept tightening until she was suddenly aware that she was plastered against his lithe frame, and that's when it dawned on her just what it was that was relentlessly poking her. There was nothing like a persistent hard-on, to suddenly make you take notice and assess the reality of a situation. Unfortunately, Sarah's body was more than fine with the reality of the situation, as it had already enthusiastically responded to the discovery by flooding her nether-regions with liquid fire.

Sarah wasn't stupid, she knew where this was heading. The kiss had begun innocently enough, but with all the pent up frustration between the two of them, things had escalated rather quickly with very little warning. She knew full well that if she didn't make him stop right now, the situation was bound to get out of control, and based on the way her body was responding, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop it, if it went any further. Regardless, of how hot and bothered she was, or of how incredibly hot he was, she conceded that this was happening way too fast, and she wasn't to wind up on her back in the Goblin King's bed...not today anyway.

It took every ounce of will that Sarah had to make herself push him off and wrench her mouth from his. His arms were still about her and he immediately started to pull her back in for another kiss. She turned her face away to get some desperately needed air, as she stammered, completely out of breath, "We have to stop...we can't...I mean...I...shouldn't have done that..."

Jareth had barely heard what she was saying. All he knew was that her hot yielding mouth was suddenly gone, her soft warm body had stepped back as she pushed him off. The sudden withdrawal of her affections was jarring and his lips and his body railed against it. Her kiss had been such heaven, and now that he had tasted it, anything less was torture. The feel of her mouth on his, her body against his, and her arms around his neck, made her passion for him real. And now it had stopped and once again nothing was certain. He absolutely hated it.

He caught her by the shoulders before she could put any more distance between herself and him. His eyes caught and held hers as he sighed, trying to catch his breath as he began, "Sarah..."

Before he could utter another word, a tiny goblin came stumbling in, wild eyed and very out of breath. His seemed to sag in relief at the sight of his king as he wheezed, "Y...Your Majesty...Thank the Labyrinth that I found you...thh...there's something...y...you better come see...quick...to the Goblin City..."

Jareth immediately turned away from Sarah towards the offending sound. There was a definite edge of warning in his voice as he seethed, "I thought I told you that I wasn't to be disturbed this afternoon. Can't you see that I am busy in here..."

The Goblin cowered slightly and stammered, "Ssssooo...soooo...sorry your highness...bb...but it's very...important..."

Jareth crouched down and muttered, "By the underground it better bloody well be, Bludge, or you'll be swimming laps in the bog! Now WHAT is it?"

The goblin nodded furiously and gushed, "Come...see...in the city...I will show you...the others are all afraid."

Sarah wasn't sure what she should do, but she found herself following the goblin as he kept tugging at the king's sleeve to drag him along. She had no idea what this was about, but judging by the goblin's rattled state, it must have been something dreadful.

Jareth, however, remained skeptical as he muttered "If someone has let loose another sack of harpies in the marketplace, I'm going to be very disappointed. I don't have the time to keep dealing with this sort of nonsense."

Bludge shook his head adamantly, "No, sire...not this time...this is much, much worse."


	23. The Sleeping Threat Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Jareth and Sarah followed the anxious little goblin as he scampered beyond the castle gates and headed for the Goblin City. As they approached the main square, Sarah could see a large crowd of goblins gathered around a crude wooden cart that was parked on the rugged cobblestone street.

Many of the Goblin onlookers covered their mouths, muttering in horror as they looked on in visible distress. As Jareth neared the crowd, the goblins became aware of his presence and the crowd parted to let their sovereign through.

Sarah cautiously followed at a distance, making sure that she wouldn't be in the way. As she was engulfed by the crowd, she heard goblin voices whisper, "His majesty has come." and "Surely he'll know what to do."

Sarah continued to follow Jareth until they emerged from the innermost layer of the mob. Upon seeing what lay in the cart The Goblin King stopped short, halting so suddenly, that Sarah nearly bumped into him. Sarah stretched onto her toes to peer over his shoulder, for she knew that whatever lay in the cart had caused Jareth to stop short. She heard his displeased sigh and noticed the way his shoulders sagged in response to the sight.

As soon as Sarah laid her eyes on the source of the commotion, she wished she hadn't. In the cart lay a dead Alicorn. It was much smaller than Tempest, but even she could tell it was the same manner of creature. The silver horn and hooves were unmistakable.

Its possessed a lovely dapple gray coat, flawless in it's lustrous softness, except at the throat, where the spilled blood had soiled the fur. Even standing several feet away, the cause of death was obvious. Someone or something had sacrificed the animal on purpose. The poor creature's throat has been cut with one clean, deliberate stroke.

Sarah looked on, struck by how magnificent the creature must have been in life, as its luminous silver mane and forelock were ruffled by a gentle breeze. Sarah then noticed that its eyes were closed, not in slumber, but in that final rest that only comes with death. She shivered at the contrast between this lifeless animal's eyes and Tempest's extraordinarily bright eyes. This one would never open its eyes again. The knowledge that this creature's life had been wasted, weighed heavily on Sarah. She suddenly turned her face away as if she could no longer bear the heart-wrenching sight.  
  
Jareth had yet to utter a single word. He just stared down at the creature with some cold unreadable expression on his pale angular face. After a moment of disconcerting silence, he looked up, noticing that all his goblins had were awaiting his rationalization of the profane act, they were relying on him to tell them that this didn't mean what they most feared.

The Goblin King straightened and there was an air of confident authority about him as he addressed the mob, "I understand your alarm, but there is no cause for panic. What I need now is your cooperation...tell me, who came by this animal?"

Six goblins shuffled forward and the one in front stammered, "Us, your majesty. We...we were heading out to the fields beyond the boundary of the labyrinth to bring back the cart full of barley that we harvested only yesterday and we just found her...slain in the field. She...she was left in the cart. We couldn't just leave her there...sssoo...we brought her back with us."

Jareth nodded and coolly replied, "I see. In the barley fields you say?" All six goblins nodded and he pressed further, "How far beyond the north gate was the cart left?"

The leader spoke again, "Not terribly far. A few leagues...right by the edge of the great Northern forest."

Jareth interrogated, "Did you see anyone, or anything that would suggest who might have been there before you?" The Goblin shook his head solemnly and answered, "No your majesty. We saw no one, and no sign of anyone neither. No tracks, no scents, nothing, not a whisper nor a trace of anything. The field was empty and dead quiet."

Jareth was thoughtful for a moment as he considered what they had told him. Of course he would go and inspect the area for himself, as there were certainly things his subjects most likely overlooked. In that moment of silence he became aware of the growing whispers of his subjects.

The paranoid fear of a thing once thought ancient history and utterly extinct had been rekindled with one unfortunate discovery. Though his initial thoughts strayed to the very same cause, he concluded that there had to be another explanation, for the return of what they feared was next to impossible.

The Goblin King raised his chin and announced with finality. "There is no reason to be alarmed. There are numerous possibilities that could account for this beast's death. Have no doubt, I will find the perpetrators of this act and they will be dealt with accordingly. In the meantime, I want guards posted at every point of entry into the labyrinth, and guards are to patrol the city and the main passages of the labyrinth for as long as I deem neccessary."

The present members of the Goblin Army straightened and scurried about hastily to get into formation as their King finished, "Any intruders or suspicious persons are to be subdued and brought directly to me, is that perfectly clear?"

The Goblin guards clumsily fell into line as they bellowed, "Yes, Your majesty." Jareth nodded in satisfaction and barked, "Now...disperse and return to your homes, save the guard, you will assemble and report to your leaders."

Once the crowd had begun to disperse Jareth gestured for three of his guards to come forward. They approached and bowed reverently, "Your Majesty?"

Jareth regarded them with solemn seriousness as he ordered, "Take the carcass to the edge of the Fiery forest where the ground is soft, and give it a proper burial...and do not pass by the stables. I don't want my mount unnecessarily distressed by this."

The nearest goblin genuflected and hissed, "Yes, your highness."

Without so much as another word Jareth turned and headed back towards the castle, while the goblins scampered off in the opposite direction. As they departed, Sarah heard one of them nervously whisper, "But...he didn't say anything about the..." The other interrupted with a low hiss, "Shhhhh! He didn't have to you nit wit! The act speaks for itself."

Utterly confused by all that she had just seen and heard, Sarah hurried after the Goblin King. She had hoped he might explain some of this as they walked, but he was silent and deep in thought all the way back to castle. Though Sarah wanted to know what was going on it she found it impossible to break the heavy silence that fell between them.

Jareth got as far as his throne room before he heard Sarah's lilting voice behind him demand, "Jareth, What was all that about?"

He stopped, turning his head halfway to glance over his shoulder as he slowly replied, "I don't know." Then with an air of authority he added, "I shall be in my library for the remainder of the afternoon, see to it that I am not disturbed."

With that he strode out of the throne room and Sarah could only stare at him in dumb puzzlement as she wondered what in the hell was going on. She had come to expect a certain amount of cool indifference from him, but the cold calm countenance of the Goblin King that just left was a little too far removed and it unnerved her. She was almost certain that he was hiding something and she was pretty sure that under that cool fa�ade, the sight of that dead Alicorn had shaken the Goblin King. She swallowed. For something to unnerve him, it must be very grave indeed. A cold shiver ran down her frame as she wondered, What could it mean?

Sarah had long since finished her laundry and tidied her quarters. She decided against tending to Tempest since Jareth had made it clear that he didn't want his steed upset. She reasoned that although she had no intention of telling Tempest about the dead Alicorn, he might be able to sense her thoughts on the matter and she didn't want to risk upsetting him.

The thought of lying to him was just as unsettling and she would rather avoid seeing him for a few days, than lie to him, or upset him unnecessarily. In the end she sent for one of the grooms and told him to tend to Tempest, explaining that she was not feeling up to it at the moment.

It was getting on into the evening and the kitchen goblins informed her that Jareth had yet to take a meal, which could mean only one thing, he was still holed up in the library.

Sarah paced the castle corridor occasionally stopping to ponder the orange light that seeped out from under the heavy oak library doors. He was still in there, and Sarah was torn between leaving him alone like he had instructed, and intruding so she might get a few answers under the guise of bringing him some soup for dinner. He had specified that he didn't want to be disturbed, but she had never been one to do what she was told. So why start now?

With a deep breath she worked up her nerve and walked purposefully to the door, bowl of soup in hand. Tentatively she eased the door open, wincing as the door groaned loudly on its hinges. She poked her head in just as Jareth looked up from his reading. He was seated in the large armchair by the blazing hearth. One leg was draped casually over the arm of the chair and a monstrous ancient looking volume lay open in his lap.

His voice sounded tired as he demanded, "What is it Sarah?"

Apprehensively she stepped into the room as she rushed to explain, "You've ahhh...been in here for a long time and the kitchen staff said you haven't eaten so I thought you might want some soup."

He answered in a tired voice, "Ah." before he slammed the ungodly book closed, producing a large cloud of dust. He stretched with the laziness of a bored predator as he noticed that darkness had replaced the daylight just outside the castle windows.

Sarah stood impatiently holding the soup and boldly ventured, "So...do you want this soup or not?"

His eyes met hers and the lack of emotion unnerved her as he vacantly answered, "You may leave it on the desk."

She was rather irritated by his indifferent dismissal. She didn't appreciate being treated like a servant by him, especially after what had happened earlier that afternoon. He had some nerve treating her like that, and she disliked it immensely.

She set the soup on the desk before she turned and replied with disdain, "Fine. I'll leave it there. I...I...won't disturb you further..." With that, she forced her mouth shut as she turned on her heel and began to storm out. She knew she was about to lose her cool and she was in haste to get out of his sight before she did something stupid, like smacking him.  


His tired sigh stopped her as he sternly admonished, "There is no need to be curt. You...are not disturbing me."

It was then Sarah's eyes fell on the symbol branded into the thick leather binding of the giant volume. A simple likeness of a skull flanked by a thin crescent, which could only be a depiction of the moon. The skull held a bony finger to its skeletal mouth in an obvious gesture of secrecy. Looming in the background of the crest were the figures of what looked to be a human woman and an Alicorn, both blindfolded and engulfed in flame.

It was a grim depiction and Sarah wondered what such a symbol meant to the Goblin King, and what such a book could tell him about the death of the Alicorn.

Sarah raised her eyes to meet his, as at that moment he was staring intently at her. She inclined her head, narrowing her eyes a little as she challenged, "Why should I stay, if you only intend to keep me in the dark?"

Jareth frowned as he began, "Sarah, even if I did have an explanation, which I don't, telling you may not be wise."

Anger pricked at Sarah as she snapped, "And why not?"

Jareth simply stated rather matter-of-factly, "You are human, your home is aboveground and if you intend to return there once the year is out, it would be smart not to meddle in underground affairs. It would be foolish for you to become involved in this...foolish and dangerous."

That wasn't quite the explanation she was looking for, and Sarah silently fumed, "Foolish and Dangerous!?! Who the hell does he think he's kidding, I'm living in a castle teeming with Goblins, being ordered around by the object of my childhood nightmares. When has this whole situation not been foolish or dangerous?"

She was about to say something derisive when a thought struck her. Was he actually trying to protect her? Was he just trying to throw her off the subject, or was he genuinely concerned? She reconsidered being belligerent and went for the more calm, level-headed approach, "Well, I'm stuck here living in your kingdom for a good part of the year, and I've already seen the poor Alicorn...I'd call that pretty involved."

Jareth was quiet a moment, as if he was debating what he should tell her.

Sarah was quick to add, "Look, I just want to know what the hell is going on around here, obviously there's a great deal I don't know about. You must have some idea or a theory at least. Can't you tell me anything?"

Jareth sounded quite serious as he replied, "Sarah, I don't expect you to understand. I may have a theory, but it's just too premature to draw any conclusions. All that I know for certain, and all that you need know is that an Alicorn has been slain only a few leagues from my kingdom, and the perpetrators remain un-captured. It would do for the whole kingdom, you included, to be very cautious. So until this problem is solved, you are not to leave the castle unescorted, is that understood?"

Sarah swallowed at his stern demeanor, obviously he was gravely concerned, and that affected her deeply. If the threat was serious enough to make someone as self-assured as Jareth worried, then it must be a dread thing indeed.

She nodded and ventured out of sheer curiosity, "When you do catch those who did this, what will happen to them?"

Jareth settled behind the desk where his soup awaited him and explained, "Killing an Alicorn is a very serious offense in the Underground. Such an act is punishable by death...so when the perpetrators are caught and found guilty of the crime, they will be executed."

Sarah thought on this and replied, "Well if the consequences are so severe why would anyone do it?"

Jareth swallowed a spoonful of soup before he answered, "Well, there are several reasons. First, the blood of an Alicorn is very potent. It has many magical uses. The animal itself is the very symbol of strength and power. To vanquish one is a considerable testament of one's lack of weakness and vulnerability. These animals are also highly intelligent, and as their numbers are dwindling, it is considered a serious crime indeed to slay one."

Sarah was thoughtful as she continued, "Well someone must have felt it worth the risk to kill one. You say the blood holds great power? The throat was slit...meaning that the blood would have drained out. Maybe they were after the blood. Just what kind of power does the blood have?"

Jareth stiffened as he halted with his spoon poised in midair, "Sarah, we are finished discussing this...the responsibility is mine, and I will handle it."

Sarah couldn't understand why he was being so obtuse and she protested, "But...what about that book, surely it must tell you something..."

Jareth took a sobering breath and warned, "There is no proof that the Alicorn found today has anything to do with the contents of that book. It is my place to handle this problem...not yours." His voice was stern as he further admonished, "...And what is in that book does not concern you, so you best keep your nose out of it." He leveled a warning gaze at her and finished, "It's written in the ancient Fae language, so you wouldn't be able to decipher it if you tried."

Sarah sighed in frustration, apparently pressing the matter was not going to get her anywhere, so she decided to drop it. Still, the fact that he had the nerve to be so cold after what had transpired in the ball room irked her something fierce. Her gaze strayed to the fire as she replied with a degree of bitterness, "Fine...I'll leave you to it. I'll try and stay out of your way."

Just as she turned to walk out, Jareth got to his feet and coldly demanded, "Is there a problem Sarah?"

She froze, turning slowly as she lied, "No. No problem."

He regarded her with icy precision as he continued, "Then, I would suggest that you adopt a less hostile tone. You forget yourself...it would do to remember just who you are talking to."

Sarah's insides seemed to knot as he rebuked her. He was very good at making her feel terribly small, just as good as he was at pissing her off. A sickening feeling crept over her as she realized that the intimacy they had briefly experienced earlier was long forgotten and his soothing demeanor was now a distant memory. His lack of compassion caused a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. How could he run so hot and cold? Then she remembered. He was the Goblin King, that's why...and she firmly reminded herself that she wouldn't forget it again.

Her flashing green eyes rose to meet his, her hands balling into tight fists at her sides. Despite her anger, her outer expression remained as emotionally devoid as his, as she hastily nodded and turned to leave. She may have looked guarded and unaffected on the outside, but inside a storm of volatile emotions was brewing.

Upon returning to her room, Sarah went to bed feeling wholly terrible. It had been a taxing day. First she had dropped her guard, lost her senses, and had done the unthinkable. She had kissed him. It had been lovely while it lasted, but reality invaded, as it always did, and now she was left feeling conflicted, unsure, and very confused.

Unfortunately, she had only herself to blame, which only made things that much more unbearable. Then there had been the unpleasant business of the murdered Alicorn, which left her feeling only further unsettled. The discovery of the beast caused a heavy sort of fear to settle over the kingdom, a fear so distinct that even Jareth seemed affected by it.

To make matters even worse, she had broken her ritual visitation with Tempest. Only yesterday had they started to forge a real friendship, and now Sarah had to stay away, out of fear that Tempest would sense her thoughts about the discovery of the Alicorn. Not to mention, there was this whole business with Jareth. No doubt Tempest would also sense her turmoil over what had happened today, and talking about that, was the last thing she could stomach at this point.

She hoped Tempest wouldn't be angry that she hadn't visited him. Hopefully he would understand when she went back, since she would have to face him eventually. She knew it wouldn't be long before Jareth noticed that she wasn't spending time with Tempest and that might seem suspicious. She couldn't afford for the Goblin King to find out about the connection between her and Tempest. She could visit him in few days, hopefully by then, this whole mess would make a little more sense.

Sarah eventually drifted off into a very restless superficial sleep. In the morning when the goblins came to rouse her, she felt even less rested than she had the night before.

She took her time as she bathed and dressed, her every movement was heavy with dread as she was expected to wake and assist the King this morning. With an iron resolve she forced herself through the door to his chamber. It was her duty, and she would manage it, just like she had everything else.

Jareth was not eager to wake, despite the fact that he was in great haste. He seemed to be in a rather sour mood, and lucky for Sarah, his haste kept him from badgering her. He simply focused on the tasks at hand in a very distant sort of manner, with little more than a stray word. But Sarah noticed his expression was that of a constant frown. Either he was deep in his thoughts, or he was quite frustrated. He looked as though he hadn't got much sleep either, and Sarah wondered if it had something to do with her, or if it was due to the fact that the Alicorn poachers were still at large. Quite possibly it was a combination of both.

In a desperate attempt to restore some normalcy between them, Sarah asked if something was bothering him. Jareth simply informed her that he had much to do in preparation for the ball, and he still had much to look into regarding the circumstances surrounding the Alicorn's death. As soon as he was dressed, he promptly excused himself.

Once again left to her own devices, Sarah contemplated venturing into the Goblin city, thinking that she might learn something from the goblins. Unfortunately, that idea was squashed when she realized that she couldn't leave the castle. All the doors seemed to be locked from the outside, effectively trapping her within the castle.

She reasoned that Jareth must have used magic to seal all the doors to keep her from leaving. He had mentioned that he didn't want her going anywhere alone and it was a fair assumption that by this point he knew her mind, and was determined to keep her from poking around unescorted. Reluctantly, Sarah went to the library. There was no sign of Jareth, so she resumed her reorganization of the stacks.

It was late afternoon when Sarah felt a stir in the air just behind her and she turned to find Jareth leaning casually against a nearby bookcase. She merely regarded him with indifference as he observed, "In here all day...and not once did you venture into that book. I must say, I'm impressed. Perhaps it is possible for you to obey after all."

Sarah suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and nonchalantly replied, "Yeah well, you said it yourself...no point in snooping, so I decided to do something useful with my time by finishing up in here, since mysteriously, I was unable to leave the castle."

Jareth pushed off the bookcase and smugly replied, "I sealed off the castle, for your own good of course. I can't have you wandering around unescorted. It could be dangerous."

Sarah nodded curtly, "Ah. I see. How chivalrous of you to just lock me in. You know, I couldn't even go out to the stables..."

Jareth shrugged and replied, "Tempest will manage without you for the next few days. The grooms are looking after him. Besides, in two nights the ball will commence and I will require your cooperation. You can resume your groom duties and riding after the ball. Until then, there is absolutely no reason for you to leave the castle."

Sarah swallowed, it was obvious the subject was not open to discussion, but at least it gave her and excuse for keeping her distance from Tempest. Still, she did not like the idea of being confined at his whim, and she most definitely detested the fact that he could be so smug about it.

Her eyes darted to his face as she boldly challenged, "So, basically, what you're saying is that I am a prisoner..."

His mouth formed a cruel smile as he closed the distance between them. He looked down at her, offering a predatory smirk as he drawled, "It amazes me how ungrateful you can be. Believe me Sarah...if I wanted to make you my prisoner...you'd know. There's much more to misery than stone walls."

Sarah tensed at his words and his eyes darted over her frame, noticing the change in her posture. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she stammered, "is...is that a threat?"

Jareth's mismatched eyes settled on hers as he coolly remarked, "For the time being, you are merely my guest. You should consider yourself lucky. You should be grateful, for I don't have to be so generous. Keep testing me Sarah, and I'll show you what it means to be a prisoner here. So to answer your question...no, it's not a threat, it is a promise."

Sarah abruptly turned away from him as a chill settled into her bones. He was not joking. In fact, the seriousness of his remark startled her. It was obvious that he was quickly tiring of her incessant defiance and her quickness to argue.

Though it was a challenge, Sarah resolved to play it safe, and she held her tongue. Jareth was silent for a moment, as if he were just waiting for her next outburst of defiance. When none came, he tilted his head to the side and added, "I knew you could be reasonable. Now, our guests arrive tomorrow and we have some instruction to finish have we not?"

Sarah nodded despite the fact that dancing with him was the last thing she felt like doing just now.

Sarah's final dancing lesson was anything but a piece of cake. As they were ultimately out of time, Jareth was hard pressed to make sure that the movements were coming naturally as possible. During the rigorous lesson, Jareth kept his interaction with her methodical and impersonal, as it was the only way that he was able to get through the session without losing his temper.

Sarah quickly found that he was an extremely demanding teacher and he settled for nothing short of perfection. Long before her lesson was over, her legs ached and she was thoroughly exhausted. She could scarcely wait for him to dismiss her, but he was relentless in his determination to make an accomplished dance partner out of her.

When at long last he was finally satisfied, Sarah couldn't remember feeling more relieved. As he released her he conceded, "You've done well. I believe you are ready...now get some rest, we will certainly have a late night tomorrow."

Sarah tried to catch her breath, as she turned away, not quite sure what she should say. She eventually managed, "Er, thanks. Um...well...goodnight."

He watched her retreat and softly replied, "Goodnight Sarah."


	24. The King's Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah trudged up to her tiny room feeling quite anxious. Since Jareth's earlier warning, he hadn't been outwardly cruel, but his demeanor was cold and business-like. The fact that they had kissed only days ago had apparently changed nothing between them. They hadn't even spoken of it, and there was absolutely no sign that it might happen again.

In truth she didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, she might have been spared from making a big mistake, but at the same time she couldn't rid herself of the sinking disappointment that plagued her these last few nights. She fell into a fitful sleep as she exhausted herself with so many questions that seemed no closer to an answer than they had been when she first arrived in the underground.

Sarah awoke very late the next morning. Her window had been opened and sunshine spilled onto her pillow. She could hear the distant chirping of birds as the magic smell of the labyrinth wafted through her chamber. She groggily sat up, wondering why the goblins hadn't come to rouse her. For one startled moment she hoped they hadn't forgotten. If Jareth had overslept too, there would surely be hell to pay.

Her worries were abandoned as she noticed the breakfast tray sitting on her vanity, meaning that the goblins had already come, and for whatever reason, they had been instructed to let her sleep.

In her nightshirt and bare feet, she padded over to the tray and lifted the ornate silver cover. There was a plate brimming with mixed fruit and some very tempting looking sweet cakes. Beside the small pitcher of milk she noticed a neatly folded piece of parchment. Overcome with curiosity she snatched up the paper and opened it. Elegantly written in large scrawling black letters was the message...

Sarah,  
I trust you slept well, I hope you will be well rested for tonight's festivities. Some last minute arrangements will prevent me from putting in an appearance until just before the ball, however I will come to collect you before our guests arrive. You will find your gown behind your dressing screen, and the goblins will see to anything you might require. You have until sunset to prepare.  
Until tonight,  
-J

Sarah had barely finished reading the message when she made a mad dash to find what lie behind her dressing screen. The gown was fitted on a dressing stand and was covered with a large sheet of glittery material. Unable to contain her wild curiosity, she threw back the fabric covering her dress, and gasped.

In a word, the gown was gorgeous. It was comprised of a gathered full skirt and an exquisite embroidered corset of a bodice. The entire dress was crafted from a shimmering gold fabric, the likes of which Sarah had never before seen. With shaky fingers she tentatively examined the material of one fine sheer sleeve. Magic must have been a involved in the crafting of such a dress, for it was too magnificent to have been made by conventional means.

The massive sparkling skirts, paired with the elegantly simple corset and sheer sleeves were a winning combination. Never before had she seen a more beautiful gown. Even the gown she had been wearing in her peach induced fantasy during her first trip through the labyrinth couldn't hold a candle to this one. The pale innocence of that previous gown had been replaced with a more refined and wholly adult concoction that would no doubt win her much attention if it looked even a fraction as enticing on her as it did on the dressing stand.

With a deep breath Sarah reasoned that there was only one way to find out. Sarah removed her clothing and reverently slipped into the dress. She fastened the corset as best she could, discovering that she would definitely need assistance dressing for the ball, since she could not get the bodice as tightly laced as it should be. Still, she only wanted to see how it fit, and more importantly, how it looked.

She slipped her feet into the delicate matching slippers and carefully gathered up the skirt as she shuffled before her mirror. She stared at her reflection with wide eyes. Jareth could be a bastard, but he had impeccable taste. The gown was breathtaking. The hue of the gold fabric brought out the warm hazel of her eyes and complimented her dark brown locks beautifully.

The fit of the dress was just as flawless as the striking design. Her eyes dropped to her reflection's chest. She had always been naturally well endowed in the bust area, but the corset...well, she had heard that they did miracles for the female form, but not until this very moment was she a firm believer. Regardless, of the anxiety she harbored about the upcoming ball, she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of wearing so beautiful a dress.

Sarah carefully arranged the gown back in its proper place on the stand. She dressed in her own clothes and returned to her vanity to peruse her waiting breakfast. No sooner had she finished eating, did she hear the sound of footsteps racing down the hall towards her chamber door. It was sort of a scuffling sound and she knew right away that it couldn't be Jareth.

She opened her door and peered out to notice a very out of breath dwarf running at full speed towards her. Sarah called out to him, overjoyed to see a friendly face, "Hoggle!"

The short dwarf stopped before her, couching down as he fought to catch his breath as she hurriedly embraced him, "Sa...Sarah, your...you're alright?!?"

Sarah led him into her room as she remarked, "Of course I'm all right. What are you talking about?"

Hoggle glanced wildly around the room finding that they were indeed alone before he explained, "I...heard about the Alicorn, and I...just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Sarah gave him a peculiar look and assured him, "I'm fine."

Hoggle nodded hastily and replied, "Right. Well, I just wanted to make sure...can't be too careful."

Sarah was quick to ask, "Hoggle, what would make you think I wasn't OK?"

The dwarf muttered, "I told ya, I just heard about the beast's death and I just wanted to make sure everything was all right here."

Sarah considered his answer and immediately thought back to Jareth's warning about not leaving the castle unescorted. Her brow furrowed as she rested one hand on her hip and prodded, "What would a dead Alicorn have to do with me?"

Hoggle remained silent, though his mouth hung open and his eyes rolled about suspiciously. Sarah tried again, a little more firmly, "Hoggle? What's going on?"

The dwarf finally stammered, "You...you know about the Alicorn then?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course I do. I was with Jareth when the Goblins came to fetch him. I saw it for myself."

Hoggle's eyes widened as he breathed, "You were with him? Wha...what did he say about it?"

Sarah sighed and admitted, "Not very much. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I'm not sure, but I think he's more disturbed by it then he's letting on."

Hoggle nodded slowly and ventured, "Did...did he say anything about the..." He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper and finished, "...Shadow Horde?"

Sarah knitted her brow and mused, "Shadow horde? No, he didn't say anything about that...not to me anyway...not that he's saying much of anything to me lately."

Hoggle looked slightly more at ease before he suddenly became concerned again and demanded, "Why? Something happen?"

Sarah let out a deep breath and huffed, "Yeah...I mean no, I mean, he's just doing what he's best at...making me crazy."

Hoggle nodded and cautiously began, "But, he didn't mention who he suspects?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I tried to talk to him about it but he was being difficult. He said he didn't want me to get involved and that it wasn't my concern...he was very persistent about it too."

Hoggle's eyes widened, "He was, was he? Well, I guess he'd best handle it anyways. Might be dangerous...maybe you better do as he says."

Sarah crossed her arms and muttered, "Not like I have much of a choice." She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she ventured, "Hoggle what IS the Shadow Horde?"

Hoggle shook his head wildly as he backed away and protested, "I...better not say. Jareth might get angry and I don't want him takin' it out on you missy."

Sarah shrugged, "I can handle myself. He doesn't scare me. C'mon tell me."

Hoggle was adamant, "No Sarah. I probably shouldn't even be here. I just wanted to be sure you're alright. Leave it to Jareth. I better go...but Sarah...call if you need me."

Sarah nodded, a little disappointed that Hoggle wouldn't tell her, but she reasoned that if he was keeping it from her it was probably for a good reason. She said her goodbyes and urged him to visit her again soon.

Sarah spent the afternoon reading before she began to prepare for the masquerade ball. She had plenty of time to get ready so she reasoned that a nice hot bath might ease her mind and relax her. After a leisurely bath she dried off and with the help of a female goblin servant she got dressed in her ball-gown. The energetic little attendant was even resourceful enough to procure some cosmetics for her as well.

Sarah was just applying the finishing touches to her makeup when the blazing orange light of the setting sun crept across her tower room in the Goblin Castle. As she took one last appreciative look at the picture she presented, she could scarcely believe it was herself that stared back at her. The brilliant orange light that penetrated her otherwise somber chamber gave everything a fantastic surreal look.

She barely had time to take it all in, when, as if on cue, a gentle draft stirred behind her. Cool air engulfed her, gently ruffling her dress as the image of the Goblin King appeared in the mirror just behind her own reflection.

Sarah didn't have to glance over her shoulder to know that he was really there right behind her, she knew just by the magic aromatic scent that was uniquely his.

His sharp mismatched gaze hungrily wandered over her reflection and it occurred to her that he had the eyes of a practiced hunter, piercing and fierce. They seemingly missed nothing. At that moment she doubted that even a falcon could possess the kind of sight that he probably did.

As Jareth took in the vision of the dark haired girl before him, he felt as though he had to remind himself to keep breathing. He knew the gown would be perfect, but now as he looked on her, he realized that his imagination could never have done her appearance justice. She looked absolutely stunning.

The side tresses of her rich dark hair had been pulled back and were held with a gold clasp at the back of her head in a naturally simple, yet elegant fashion. The rays of the setting sun bathed her face in light and reflected in her dark auburn hair causing the blazing fiery red highlights that mesmerized him. Her green eyes, flecked with brown and gold, sparkled in the reflected sunlight. Her features, from her delicate nose to her petal soft mouth looked even more captivating in the natural light.

The fine porcelain skin from her cheeks, down to the ivory flesh of her dŽcolletŽ was glowing with a pearlescent luminescence. The bodice of the dress, a corset of shimmering gold fabric, gracefully flaunted the charms of her young body. Her lovely full breasts could scarcely be contained by the garment, as they were pushed upward and together, making for the most tantalizing display of cleavage that the Goblin King had ever seen. The corset terminated at her slender waist where the massive gold skirts seemed to dare the onlooker to imagine the feminine curves that were concealed beneath.

The sheer glistening sleeves were off the shoulder and terminated at points on her delicate hands. The rich gold of the gown was truly meant for Sarah as it glittered in stark contrast to her fair skin and dark hair. In the instant that he drank in the sight of her it seemed the storm of bothersome thoughts that clouded his mind were lifted. Tonight she would be on his arm. Tonight she would be his.

Sarah's full red lips parted in surprise as she took in the reflection of the Goblin King looming behind her. His formal attire seemed the product of a combination of whimsical fantasy meets dark and wicked nightmare. Over a pristine and gauzy tunic of the purest white, he wore a jewel encrusted silver doublet that sparkled with every type of silvery stone. His breeches were black as were his shiny black boots.

The most breathtaking component of the outfit however, was the midnight black cloak, which was adorned with hundreds of tiny glittering jewels that twinkled just like stars in the night sky. The ominous high collar of the cloak added to his sinister appearance. What was most fascinating though was that his imposing stature rivaled the ethereal beauty that graced his fair face.

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat as she unsuccessfully tried not to stare. The wheels of her mind seemed to grind to a halt as she struggled to think of something intelligent to say. Another moment passed by as she continued to gawk in disbelief, at that point she would have settled for any thought of something to say, anything would be better than retaining that look of dumb astonishment. Before she could say anything though, Jareth had pulled a crystal from thin air, balancing it before her eyes as he offered it to her.

Sarah's eyes darted to the orb with a mixture of curiosity and caution as she stammered, "What is it?"

His mouth twisted into that arrogant smirk that she both loved and loathed as he drawled, "For you...take it." As if commanded by his very words, the crystal burst in a shower of glitter and in it's place was a golden half-mask with seven points meant to mimic the rays of the sun.

She tentatively lifted the mask in her hands and shot him an inquisitive look. He grinned and mused, "You can't attend a masquerade without a mask now can you?"

Sarah's eyes met his as she breathed, "This is mine?" He merely nodded as she demanded, "Where's yours?"

With a teasing smile he pulled another crystal out of thin air and with a puff of glitter he was left holding a black half mask adorned with a silver crescent that curved about one half of the mask.

Sarah glanced at his mask before she remarked, "Is this your way of joking about the fact that we are about as different as day and night."

Jareth smirked knowingly and offered, "Once, we were adversaries. opposing...forces. I thought you might find it appropriate."

Sarah could scarcely stifle the small smile that crept across her face when suddenly he stepped closer. His arm ventured around her front and she glanced down to see what he offered this time.

There in his black leather glove he held a perfect golden rose, which he now presented in an obvious offering gesture. Sarah swallowed as her eyes fell on the extraordinary flower. Just the thought of him doing something so traditionally romantic made her insides weak with nervous excitement. She wished she could have stepped outside herself and given herself a good hard smack for being so affected by the gesture, but unfortunately she was of the female persuasion and he, damn him, looked as though he had just stepped right out of her dreams...her innermost secret dreams that verged on sensual, if not wholly naughty.

Sarah shook herself out of her thoughts and stammered nervously, "Wha...what's this for?" His crisp accented voice seemed to caress her ear as he answered, "It's for you. I am your escort. What would our guests think if I didn't present you with a flower to compliment your fairness?"

Sarah lamely replied with a rather breathless "Oh." As he added in a silky whisper, "Though, truth be told...I had a hell of a time hunting for a flower worthy of you, as you are truly radiant."

Sarah's head swam as her knees started to go weak. She swallowed in euphoric apprehension, praying that he would stop talking to her like that, as it made her entirely lose her senses. In a panicked attempt to stop his seductive words she blurted, "Oh...Uh thanks. You look...really nice too."

His mouth formed a predatory grin as she turned to face him. He took another step towards her and her and she felt her pulse quicken.

His sensuality was positively suffocating and before she could even attempt to dwell in the hazy euphoria, she had to purge her mind of the question that had been eating away at her. She needed to know more about the threat that, like a switch, had caused him to turn so cold. She fumbled, haphazardly changing the subject, "I...was wondering...if I could ask you a question?"

He tilted his head, his smile was of pure amusement as he answered, "Certainly."

Sarah's eyes strayed from his as she weakly ventured, "Um...What is the Shadow Horde?"

Jareth's expression changed instantly, changing back into a cold unfeeling mask as he demanded, "Where pray tell, did you hear that expression?"

Sarah knew he wasn't pleased, and she had no desire to get Hoggle into trouble, but she suspected that he would know if she lied and she had a feeling that she might get her friend into worse trouble if she didn't come clean. She cautiously began, "Well, Hoggle sort of...mentioned it."

She paused and angrily muttered, "That blasted dwarf..." He quickly started to pull a crystal out of thin air as he sneered, "He simply cannot keep from meddling where he shouldn't. Well this time I shall teach him a lesson he won't soon forget..."

Sarah grasped his sleeve and desperately cried, "No! Please...don't!"

Jareth's mismatched eyes darted to her face as the words tumbled from her lips, "He...didn't know. You see, he thought I already knew. Once he learned that you hadn't told me of the Shadow Horde he refused to tell me any more...please...don't punish him!"

Jareth noticed the manner in which she still clutched his arm. He frowned, but seemed a little less perturbed as he prompted, "Very well...go on."

Sarah explained, "When I asked him what it was he wouldn't tell me. He asked me if at any time you had said anything about it. When I said no, he seemed relieved, and he told me to forget about it." Her eyes pleaded with him as she finished, "Now, I know that if you don't want to tell me you won't, and I'll have to live with that, but I'm asking you, not in defiance but because nothing has been the same since the Alicorn... I feel I'll go out of my mind if things don't start to make sense...please...can't you tell me anything?"

Jareth sighed and was quiet for a long moment. Finally he looked at her and something in his cold expression softened a fraction as he replied evenly, "The shadow horde was a sect of the ruling class of the Fae, a brotherhood forged in secret, a faction of the Seelie court with its own politics and it's own idea's about the boundaries of Fae magic."

Sarah listened intently as Jareth went on, "At one time they held the majority of the elders, but they became consumed by their greed and ambition. They indulged in abhorrent practices, and like a delusional plague they contaminated my race. They were a blight on the face of the underground, and eventually those who opposed them revolted. The struggle lasted for decades, but eventually the Horde was dispersed and as it's last members died out it went extinct. In it's day the horde was so feared that its evil acts became legendary. Even today the mere whisper of it is enough to stir a whole kingdom into a panic."

Sarah furrowed her brow and reasoned, "So...that's what Hoggle and the Goblins are afraid of?"

Jareth nodded and replied, "Yes. Among its long list of reprehensible acts, the Horde frequently engaged in the slaughter of Alicorns, and in the height of it's power it nearly drove the Alicorn herds to extinction. You have to understand, Goblins are simple creatures, and they have a tendency to be over dramatic...so when the slain alicorn was found, they automatically assumed the worst."

Sarah nodded, "Oh. So they were afraid that the horde had returned...but that..."

Jareth finished with a nod, "Is quite impossible and utterly ridiculous. Still...something did slay that Alicorn, so I thought it pertinent to be cautious."

Sarah thought for a moment and nervously ventured, "So is that why you didn't want me to leave..."

Jareth finished, "The castle? Yes. I don't know what killed that Alicorn, and until I do I'm not taking any chances. The goblins are armed and they have the labyrinth to protect them, but you are vulnerable outside the castle walls."

Sarah considered his concern and remarked, "What makes you think that I might be in any danger?"

Jareth leveled a stern gaze at her and argued with a sigh, "Sarah, its getting late. Our guests are arriving. This can wait until after the festivities."

Sarah nodded, a little intimidated by the fact that it was time to attend the ball with him. She swallowed and conceded, "Fine...what happens now?"

Jareth circled her slowly, a smile creeping across his face as he stopped in front of her. With a feral grin he caught her hand in his own and purred, "We attend the masquerade and pretend that we are having a wonderful time. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sarah arched an eyebrow as she stammered, "Uh, sure...no problem. Piece of cake."

He flashed her an amused grin before he pursed his lips and drawled, "Our guests must believe that we are...involved. Remember, your affection must appear genuine."

Sarah nodded absently as she ignored the voice in her head that scoffed, "Oh...don't worry...it'll be genuine all right..." She was just violently stuffing that annoying little voice into a very dark mental box, when Jareth lowered his head and raised the back of her hand to his lips. As he placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand he glanced up at her, and as he raised one fine arched eyebrow the heat in his gaze was unmistakable. His mouth curved into a seductive smile as he drawled, "We best start the evening off right then..." Sarah's heart stuttered in her chest at the sight of him looking up at her like that.

Sarah could hear wistful music and playful chatter as soon as they began to descend the immense stone staircase that wound through the center of the castle. As they rounded the last corner Sarah feasted her eyes on the grandest party she had ever seen. The bare room that she had come to know as the ballroom, had been completely transformed.

Warm orange firelight blazed in every corner. Elaborate sconces and great gothic style candelabras adorned the room, throwing enough light to dimly illuminate but retain enough darkness to allow for a certain amount of mystery.

The room was alive with movement. A sea of myriad masked revelers twirled in oblivious pleasure. There would be no shortage of guests at this masquerade. That was plain. The huge open floor was swarming with swaying bodies. All about the perimeter of the room were great tables piled high with lush fruits, sweet meats, and just about every type of delicacy one could think of.

The once bare walls were now tastefully draped in rich crimson and black fabrics. Ornate gargoyles and mad grinning goblin-like faces peered from every nook and cranny of the lofty walls, some perched up high among the flying buttresses, seemingly part of the immense cathedral ceiling.

As Sarah glanced up in wonder she found that the darkly decorated ballroom reminded her of a twisted sort of church. Having attended parochial school for a good part of her life, Sarah had set foot in many grand cathedrals and churches and being here made her think of them.

The whole room had a somewhat shadowy and sinister feel to it, though it was also alluring with it's rich dark beauty. It thrummed with life and the sights and sounds of the revelers was inviting and hypnotic. Sarah was scarcely in the room and she already felt the pull to become lost in the rhythmic sea of party-goers.

One more step and they would be in plain sight of the mob. Jareth caught her nervous gaze and shot her a confident roguish grin as he offered his arm. Sarah made sure that her mask was straight before she tentatively slipped her arm through his. Right before he began to descend, he whispered in a final reassurance, "Relax. You look stunning. Just keep your head up, and remember to smile.  
Follow my lead and everything will be fine."

It was as if everyone had suddenly noticed the King of the Goblins at the same time. All activity simultaneously ceased as every voice fell silent and all eyes turned to the grand staircase. Many of them had never before seen the Goblin King, but there was little doubt of the monarch's identity as he made his way down the ebony staircase. It was a mixture of the way he carried himself and the way his appearance just seemed to mesh with the sinister style of the castle, as if he was a very part of it.

Though the upper half of his face was masked by the visage of the moon. His silvery platinum hair, his lithe frame, his fair alabaster skin, and his formal royal attire all confirmed that he was an important member of the Fae aristocracy. Once every pair of eyes had appraised the Goblin King they immediately proceeded to peruse the striking figure on his arm.

It was uncommon to see such dark hair in the underground and the assembly buzzed with curiosity. The crowd was captivated by the strange brunette beauty on the King's arm. Though the hazel eyes that peered out from behind the bronze mask were apprehensive, and her steps uncertain, she seemed to radiate a charming warmth that was seldom found in Fae society. No visage could have been more appropriate for the girl than that of the sun, for she was wholly radiant in her golden gown. Her bronzed sun kissed skin was exotic and refreshing to a race that only knew faces of pale complexion. At that moment there was much speculation about the race of the King's escort, since she certainly didn't look Fae.

Before Sarah even had a chance to take in the massive assembly of guests, Jareth had begun to address them. He welcomed them all to his Kingdom and after a few welcoming words he encouraged them all to dine and dance. As suddenly as the silence had begun, it ended. Haunting music filled the room and the guests resumed their various states of reverie.

Jareth escorted Sarah down into the midst of the crowd and as they walked across the dance floor, the crowd parted for them, eagerly accepting the Goblin King and his mysterious partner into the dance. With breath taking formality Jareth made a gracious gesture and requested in a sultry voice, "May I have the pleasure of the first dance?"

Sarah felt her pulse quicken as she answered under her breath, "You ask as if I had a choice."

Jareth placed one hand on her waist as he caught her other hand in his. He pulled her rather close and his voice came as a warm rush in her ear, so that the intruding crowd would not overhear, "You may not have a choice, but that doesn't mean this has to be unpleasant."

Sarah nearly gasped in surprise as he led her forcefully into the dance. It was a much faster paced dance than the one she had initially learned and as she glanced about frantically, she noticed all the male partners were leading their female counterparts with a startling degree of aggressively commanding movements.

She quickly caught her breath and started to get the feel of the movements. It wasn't difficult, as Jareth was doing an impeccable job of leading her, but his close proximity and the sexually reminiscent nature of the dance made it difficult to concentrate and relax. She did however, manage to recover and once she was reasonably comfortable she hissed back, "You're right. This doesn't have to be unpleasant...if you can keep from baiting me."

He chuckled warmly, his very breath teasing her skin as he silkily replied, "Tell you what...If you can keep from provoking me, I'll try and refrain from antagonizing you. All you need be concerned with, is doing what I ask of you."

Heat crept across her skin as she ventured, "Why should I trust you..."

She sensed his predacious smile as he playfully retorted, "Why not?"

Sarah swallowed and admitted a little apprehensively, "Well, you haven't exactly been very up front with me. I've seen your devious side...and...I hardly know you...I...I don't know what your motives are."

He turned his head slightly as he whispered into her hair, "All you need know is that I am a man of my word."

Her voice dropped an octave as she answered breathlessly, "How can I be certain of anything when I barely know you..."

He murmured, "The solution is simple...Get to know me Sarah..."

She couldn't deny the prospect was intensely tempting as there was so much she was curious about. She took a sobering breath and replied, "Alright. If, like you say, you are a man of your word, then be straight with me...what am I doing here?"

He answered, "Surely, you jest. You know full well that you opted to be here. You struck our deal...one year of your life for Kayla's freedom."

She cautiously ventured, "Yes, but if you think I believe that Kayla's wish was an accident or a mere coincidence you'd have to think me a total dunce. I wasn't born yesterday Jareth, I KNOW this wasn't some unfortunate accident. Let's just stop pretending. You wanted me here...Why? What is it that you want with me?"

Jareth considered her question carefully and conceded that a degree of honesty was necessary if his plans were to be successfully completed. His only concern was whether she was ready to handle such honesty. Her lingering mistrust made him think perhaps not, yet the kiss she had initiated only days earlier presented a strong argument that she might be more than ready. Jareth was confident when it came to taking risks with such high yield, so he made the conscious choice to chance it.

His arm tightened possessively about her waist as his breath came hot against her ear, "I thought that would be fairly obvious by now. You fascinate me Sarah..."

His breathless confession and his sudden tight hold on her was overwhelmingly exhilarating and the wave left her temporarily disoriented.

Jareth relentlessly went in for the kill, his lips brushing against the pulse of her neck before he breathed against her skin, "I admit...this infatuation is most assuredly inopportune, but I never have been very good with self-denial..."

Sarah was drowning, the more he spoke, the more she was inundated by the implications of what he was saying.

He was admitting that he wanted her. The revelation was staggering, and her heart lurched in her chest. It was by a sheer miracle that she managed to continue dancing with him, as he was professing all this. Somehow she knew that if she stopped moving, she would be even more vulnerable.

Unfortunately, his torment didn't stop there. His mouth descended upon her throat, branding her neck with a single smoldering kiss before he raised his head to meet her eyes. He was still wearing his mask, as was she, but his eyes burned into hers with a ferocity that made her shudder.

He lowered his mouth, so that it hovered a hairs breadth over hers as he breathed, "You maintain that we are adversaries...that you are the victim...yet your kiss the other day suggested otherwise..."

His mouth formed a deliciously seductive smirk as he finished, "Since then, I've had some pressing matters to tend to but I admit...I've been unable to think of little else."

She returned his intense gaze, desperately wanting to kiss him again, but she managed to refrain, as she realized with trepidation that he was seducing her...quite effectively.

Suddenly the dance came to an end as the mesmerizing music faded.

Jareth paused, the inevitable kiss was left suspended, implied, but not carried out. The music died and he was satisfied by the emotion that washed over her face. Even with the mask covering the upper portion of her face, he could see the heat that flushed her cheeks, and the desire that sparked in her dark eyes.

She didn't say anything in response to his admission, but she didn't have to. He could plainly see that her resolve was crumbling. He felt assured that his possession of her was only a matter of time, however it wouldn't do to forget himself in this room full of dignitaries from the various Fae kingdoms. Whether his plan would be brought to completion this night or not, one thing was certain...tonight was bound to be interesting.

Another heartrending melody began, and Jareth offered Sarah a satisfied smirk as he led her toward the perimeter of the room. Pleasure would play a large part in the evening's festivities, but the Goblin King had business to attend to as well. He took her by the hand and instructed, "Come with me, the Northern Ambassador and his party are here...diplomacy is in order."

Sarah followed suite and asked, "And what am I supposed to do when we go over there?"

Jareth glanced over his shoulder and smugly replied, "Simply play your part. Be the charming and adoring escort of your King."

Sarah shook her head and snorted, "Oh is that all..." Then she added a rather sarcastically, "Shall I bow and scrape...maybe kiss your boots..."

His glance held a warning but his grin gave away his amusement as he muttered teasingly, "Tempting...but Perhaps later."

She hesitated a moment and quickly reassured herself that he was certainly joking.

The room was very crowded and Sarah clung to Jareth's hand for fear of being swallowed up by the crowd. She glanced to and fro as they made their way through the claustrophobic crowd. Many of the passers-by stopped to stare at Jareth and one or two even gave Sarah a cursory glance as if to satisfy their curiosity to see the King's escort up close.

However, as they progressed further towards the edge of the room Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She noticed a rather large group of men to her left and she simply glanced over as she passed by, and that's when she saw him.

In the midst of the predominantly male group, he was watching her pass by from behind the visage of a raven's face. He was about the same height as Jareth but strangely, he had shockingly dark, shortly coiffed hair.

How strange, she thought. Besides herself, he was the only individual in the room with dark hair. She wondered if maybe, he too was from aboveground. At first she assumed he was just staring at the Goblin King like all the rest, but no...his gaze was directed specifically on her. His eyes followed her unrelentingly as she moved with Jareth through the crowd. Slightly unnerved, she looked away, and resumed following Jareth.

When they finally reached the far side of the grand room, a man with graying hair and electric blue eyes watched their approach with a warm smile. Even with his silver half mask in place, Sarah recognized the older gentleman immediately.  
He was the ambassador from the North, and Desdemonna's father.

With a slight bow he graciously began, "Ah, your Majesty. How wonderful it is to see you once again."

Jareth acknowledged the older man with a polite nod and replied, "Lord Taibaar, how very fortunate that you could make it to the festivities."

Taibaar's cool blue eyes drifted to settle on Sarah and he remarked, "And who is this...ravishing young lady?"

Jareth smiled in amusement as Sarah's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and drawled, "Lord Taibaar, allow me to introduce...the lady Sarah."

Taibaar stared at the woman before him as Jareth went on, "She has come to us from the Aboveground, for a bit of a visit."

The old man's blue eyes widened as he breathed, "Not THE Sarah? The human girl who solved the labyrinth?"

Jareth grinned, showing his pointed canine teeth as he smugly replied, "The very same."

Sarah smiled awkwardly as she ducked her head in a manner of a bow. The Northern ambassador caught her hand in his and humbly replied, "You must forgive my surprise lady, for your story is infamous. I had never imagined that I might  
have the chance to meet you in person. It is an honor to make your acquaintance Lady Sarah." With that he bowed his head, placing a respectful kiss on the back of her hand. It struck her that no matter how nice the gesture, it just wasn't the same as when Jareth had done it. The mere thought of it made her stomach flutter. With that thought in mind she unconsciously glanced up at the Goblin King, who was smirking knowingly at her.

As Jareth watched the unnerved girl glance up at him, he could scarcely contain his satisfaction. With every step, every moment, Sarah was inching further and further into his grasp. She was doing just as he asked. He could practically see the submission reflected in her sparkling sage eyes. Things were going beautifully.

Lord Taibaar finally straightened and ventured, "If I may...what brings you back to the Underground my lady?"

Sarah hesitated for half a moment before Jareth quickly supplied, "Sarah and I have...resolved our differences. She wished to see the Labyrinth again, so I accommodated her wish and have made her a guest in my kingdom."

It took all of Sarah's willpower not to roll her eyes and snort rudely, for his explanation could not have been any further from the truth. She had to admit that at least he was a convincing liar.

Lord Taibaar smirked at Sarah as he conceded, "I see."

Jareth promptly responded by arching an eyebrow as he addressed Sarah in a most civil and mellifluent tone, "My dear, would you mind obtaining some wine for us...there is a matter I wish to discuss with Lord Taibaar."

Sarah raised her brow in open dismay at his uncharacteristically diplomatic tone, knowing full well that the expression was concealed by her mask. Finally she nodded, giving Jareth a shrewd look before she offered a departing smile to the ambassador. Obviously Jareth was about to have a conversation that he didn't want her to overhear. She was dying to know just what he was up to.

With little choice but to go off and fetch them some wine, she descended back into the oscillating crowd. Straining to see over the top of the mass, she managed to spot a table on the far side of the room boasting ostentatious looking golden goblets, which certainly had to contain the wine Jareth was talking about.

As she traversed the dense crowd, this time devoid of her more infamous escort, she noticed that several male guests glanced appreciatively in her direction. Sarah's first thought was that she was imagining it, but as she ventured deeper into the mass of revelers, it became much more apparent. They were actually, unabashedly checking her out.

Interestingly though, not one of them dared to approach her. Apparently, Jareth's wrath was notorious, not only among the goblins and creatures of his labyrinth, but among his peers as well.

For half a moment she considered calling one of the gentleman on his lecherous looks by approaching him, just to get a rise out of the Goblin King, since it would only serve him right, but somehow she doubted that Jareth would see the humor in it. Not to mention that such a bold and public display of defiance would come with a heavy price, much heavier than what she was willing to chance. Still, if she hadn't retained that intrinsic fear of the Goblin King she might have just gone through with it.

Sarah finally reached the table where the full goblets of wine awaited when she again experienced the peculiar sensation of being watched. Naturally, she first turned to glance in the direction where she had left Jareth, but no, he was still engrossed in conversation with the ambassador. She slowly started to turn her attention back to the goblets when she caught sight of the man in the raven mask with the dark hair.

He was standing off by himself, much closer to her current position, and as her gaze fell on him, their eyes met. Somewhat unsettled, she quickly looked away. She hurriedly grabbed two glasses of wine, and very cautiously looked out of the corner of her eye to see if he was still watching. To her surprise he was suddenly gone. "That's weird." She thought to herself, as she hastily turned to head back to the other side of the room. As she quickly turned and started forward, she nearly collided with someone entirely dressed in black leather...someone wearing a raven mask.

Wine sloshed over the top of the goblets but fortunately she didn't spill any on herself or the stranger. He looked down at her with a mixture of mild interest and amusement before he softly spoke, "Forgive me, my intention was not to startle you."

Now that he was right before her eyes, she had a much better opportunity to size up the intruder. He was dressed entirely in smooth black leather. His hair was jet black where hers was a rich dark brown. Though the raven mask concealed much of his face she could immediately discern that his eyes were striking. They were a turbulent mixture of stormy blue and silver.

He was graced with a sensual mouth, marred only by a thin scar that ran vertically over his upper lip. Oddly though, the scar didn't take away from his looks and only increased his mystique. Another peculiar fact was that though his appearance was a bit dark and even melancholy, there was no sinister tone in his voice. If anything, he was quite soft-spoken, giving his voice a silken pious quality. Strangely, her first thought was that he had the same reverent and serene presence one might expect to find in a priest.

Sarah quickly caught her breath and assured him, "Oh. You didn't startle me...I just didn't see you there." He was quick to help her steady her wine glasses as she set them back on the table. With a smile he handed her a napkin to dry the wine from her hands.

He glanced over to where Jareth and Lord Taibaar were still talking and remarked, "You are the escort of the Goblin King are you not?"

Sarah nodded and gushed, "Um...yes. I'm Sarah...I'm sorry you are...?"

His gentle eyes held hers as he offered, "I am Nyx. It is a great pleasure to meet you Sarah..." He bowed his head devoutly, and gently lifting her hand in his own he placed a meek kiss on the back of her hand.

Ignoring the fact that her cheeks had grown hot, she politely replied with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you Nyx."

He returned a peaceable smile and ventured, "Might I escort you back to his Majesty?"

She was at a momentary loss for words, as she had no idea what the proper etiquette was in such a situation. With a shrug she conceded, "Sure." He offered to carry the wine goblets as he began to lead her back through the oppressive crowd.

Halfway across the dance floor he turned to inquire, "I'm curious...from which Kingdom did you venture here from?"

Sarah stammered, "Oh, no kingdom...I come from Aboveground."

Nyx halted in his tracks looking her over with interest, "It is you then...YOU are the human girl that solved the labyrinth!"

Sarah nodded and awkwardly admitted, "Yeah. That's me."

A puzzled look clouded his face as he demanded, "Forgive me, but I've heard the stories. Why would you come back to the Underground only to stay as a guest in the Goblin City?"

Sarah dodged the question as best she could, "Well that's...a bit of a long story...perhaps you might ask the Goblin King..."

Meanwhile in another corner of the ballroom...

When he had seen that Sarah was out of earshot, Jareth asked, "Lord Taibarr, tell me...what news from the North?"

The older man smiled and replied, "Not much in the way of news your majesty. From what I understand though...there has been much commotion right here in the Goblin Kingdom."

Jareth cautiously ventured, "What commotion are you referring to exactly?"

Lord Taibarr simply answered, "Why, the Alicorn of course. I heard that one was found slain at the border of your kingdom."

Jareth replied with casual indifference, "Ah...yes. The Alicorn."

Lord Taibaar continued undauntedly, "I wonder...have you had a problem with bloodwraiths before?"

The King raised his brow at the ambassador's question and repeated, "Bloodwraiths?"

Taibarr nodded, "Yes, they've been a nuisance to us in the past, but recently we've been driving them from our lands. I hear that another Alicorn was found dead further west and that a lone bloodwraith was captured not far from the site."

Jareth nodded as he listened. Now that was an idea that made perfect sense. Bloodwraiths though rare, still existed in the underground, preying upon whatever bloodsource they came across. The more magic in the blood stream, the more sustenance it offered to a bloodwraith. Without blood to sustain it, a bloodwraith would perish.

The gaunt monstrocities possessed a single sharp talon on each appendage, which they used to slash at the throats of their victims before they feasted on the resulting blood flow. They weren't pleasant creatures by any means, but they could effectively be dealt with by means of magic. The news relieved Jareth greatly, as there was a world of difference between a few bloodwraiths and the resurgence of the Shadow Horde.

Finally Jareth replied, "Ah yes, well...I suspect the wraiths will be found and dealt with promptly."

Taibaar smiled and ventured, "Now...if I might change the subject to a much more pleasant topic of conversation... Sarah."

Jareth leveled a gaze at the ambassador and asked, "What about her?"

Taibaar smiled wolfishly and ventured, "How ever did you manage to get her back here?"

Jareth chuckled warmly and replied, "Ah. I can be persuasive when the need arises. As I said before, Sarah and I have reconciled...and now you'll find her entirely devoted to me."

The old man smiled brightly and mused, "You are courting her then..." he chuckled and added, "I never would have thought it possible, though I admit if anyone could successfully woo a human away from that wretchedly advanced culture, it would have to be you Jareth."

The Goblin King laughed genuinely at the compliment and Taibaar went on, "She is a lovely specimen too. Tell me...do you intend to make her queen?"

Jareth smirked, his eyes wandering in the general direction Sarah had gone as he replied, "Only time will tell."

Lord Taibaar chattered on in delight, but for the moment Jareth was not listening. He had spotted Sarah, and watched as a young male aristocrat approached her. He was dressed in black and was presently saying something to her...what, he couldn't tell. But, as he took her hand and kissed it he knew one thing...he didn't like it.

He unconsciously took a step towards them just as the young man started to lead Sarah back through the crowd towards him. Taibaar suddenly looked over too and remarked, "Oh. I see Nyx has met your Sarah."

With the mention of the young the man's name and upon seeing his dark hair, things suddenly became clear in the Goblin King's mind. Nyx was one of the most influential, and youngest members of the Northern Fae aristocracy. He was notorious for his mild mannered charm and his persuasive intellect. He was said to be the favorite candidate for the Northern empire as the current emperor had grown ill and frail, and had no offspring to relinquish his title to.

Nyx also happened to be Taibaar's step-son. Taibaar's late wife was said to have taken a human lover long before they had married. The brief union had produced Nyx who was the only known living half-blood in the Underground. Surprisingly, Nyx's exotic parentage didn't affect his popularity. The Fae, though proud, had come to embrace diversity in all its myriad and even odd forms. Nyx was also Desdemonna's slightly older step-brother. Her mother, Taibaar's first wife, had died giving birth to Desdemonna.

At last Nyx and Sarah reached Jareth and Taibaar. Nyx promptly bowed his head in respect and delicately addressed the Goblin King, "Your Majesty, It is an honor and a privilege to finally make your acquaintance."

Jareth regarded the newcomer cautiously and coolly replied, "Likewise. Nyx I presume?"

The young man straightened, consciously keeping his gaze lowered as he softly answered, "Yes, Your majesty. I see you and my father are already well acquainted. I happened upon your escort, and I thought I'd see her back safely to your side."

Jareth's gaze drifted to Sarah as he distantly replied, "I thank you. I hear you are becoming quite the diplomat in the North."

Nyx dismissively replied, "Yes, well I am learning the ways of politics, however I am but a humble novice in your company, your majesty."

Sarah could already sense the tension. Obviously Jareth had seen them talking and wasn't pleased. She decided she had better intervene before things got messy. With a forced polite smile, she thrust a wine goblet in Jareth's direction and interrupted, "Your wine..."

His eyes narrowed, settling on her face as she finished in a honeyed tone, "...Your majesty." That was enough to get his attention. His mouth formed a satisfied smirk as he took the wine out of her hand and promptly placed it on the table behind him. Having his fill of diplomatic relations for the time being, Jareth was relieved to hear a much slower melody fill the ballroom. Dismissively he replied, "I look forward to discussing politics with the both of you...but for the moment...I believe I owe my escort a dance."

Sarah pulse began to pound in her ears as he swiftly caught her by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

They were promptly swallowed up by the crowd, once again alone in an ocean of anonymous macabre faces. Jareth pulled Sarah roughly to him as he started to lead her into the dance. The dance, being far slower, was similar to the one Sarah had practiced, and once again she tried to grow accustomed to Jareth's close proximity. She swallowed with anxiety at the prospect of finishing their previous conversation, so she opted to set a fresh topic for discussion. She licked her lips and asserted, "You didn't have to be so curt with him. That was rather rude."

Jareth merely raised a fine eyebrow as he admitted playfully, "Maybe so, but that is one of the advantages of being a King. You can...for the most part, say and do whatever you please."

Sarah didn't miss the flirtatious nature of the remark and before she could stop herself she coyly replied, "And do you always do whatever you please?"

His eyes locked with hers as she twirled her gracefully and smirked, "Whenever it suits me."

She shrugged elegantly and softly replied, "No wonder you are so used to getting your own way."

He contemplated her words for a moment before he breathed close to her ear, "Perhaps...but I don't always get my own way."

She boldly replied with sarcasm, "Oh really?"

He nodded, and his hot mouth tasted the side of her neck.

The smile vanished from her face as he purred against her skin, just loud enough for her to hear, "If things had gone my way you would have never left the underground. If I had my way now...we'd be in my bed at this very moment."

Sarah tensed as if she had just been doused with cold water as she finally realized just how dangerous this game was that she was playing.

He wanted her sexually. It was something that she had wondered about and had recently suspected. It had many times been implied, but never so blatantly admitted.

She wasn't sure what frightened her more, the fact that he had just so brazenly made it known, or the fact that she had been secretly and apprehensively yearning for the same thing for years, though she would never in a million years be so quick to admit it.

Though the prospect of sleeping with him dangled before her eyes like a very tempting sweet fruit, she was not so na•ve to think it would all go down like some wonderful fairy tale. Jareth was not a chivalrous prince. He was the cold and quite often cruel King of the Goblins. He was sadistic enough to enjoy the game he was forced to play as ruler over the Goblins.

She didn't even want to think of how many poor unfortunates, who unlike her, had failed to transverse the labyrinth in time. It nearly sickened her that despite all these shortcomings, she still found herself drawn to him. For every sinister trait, there seemed a multitude of enticing qualities.

Where he was cruel he was also capable of being generous. Where he was cold he could also be concerned, and where he was arrogant, he could also be charming. Though she tried to convince herself that there was no hope, her heart clung to the idea that underneath it all, there was the possibility that he was just misunderstood.

Sarah closed her eyes against the maelstrom of uncertain emotions that threatened to overtake her. Her mouth had gone dry and breathing had become entirely difficult. It took a moment to compose herself as she gathered what remained of her will. If she had ever needed a level head on her shoulders, she needed one right now.

Her subconscious warned with startling conviction, that she could and should resist the urge to just give in. That it would be perilous and premature to submit to his whim at this point. She let out a shuddering breath before she opened her eyes and answered in an imploring tone, "Jareth...don't..."

He suddenly pulled back. He hadn't expected the admission to elicit her surrender, however he thought it might be advantageous to let her mull over the idea for the remainder of the evening. His hope had been to simply ignite the fire, then he could leave her to simmer in her desire for a while. She would have to reach her breaking point eventually. However, when he pulled back and saw the weight of conflict behind her eyes, he knew she was near the end of her rope. What struck him even more was that she was plainly wrestling with more than just lustful desire, the longing reflected in her eyes had to be attributed to a more complex emotion than mere sexual frustration.

His mouth twisted into a wicked grin as the music faded and he teased, "So you see...I am not the wholly overindulged villain you once thought."

Sarah was thankful for the jest as she regained her composure and conceded, "Well maybe villain is a little strong, but at the very least you've meant big trouble for me."

He smugly remarked, "Trouble? I suppose trouble is compliment enough...I can live with that."

As the music died away he tugged her from the dance floor and offered, "How about some wine?" Sarah nodded, a little out of breath, as she followed him to the outer edge of the room. He handed her a brimming goblet of sweet wine, which she began to drain rather quickly.

He smirked at her over the rim of his goblet before he lowered his own drink and teased, "You have quite a taste for mind altering drinks, don't you?"

Sarah shrugged innocently and replied, "Just thirsty."

Suddenly Jareth looked down in puzzlement as he felt a sharp tug on his breeches. He set down his goblet as he murmured, "What in the Underground...?"  
He pulled back a bit of the linen tablecloth to see a small goblin hunched under the table.

The goblin blinked in surprise and flashed a nervous toothy grin.

Jareth quickly let go of the cloth as he straightened, pinching the bridge of his nose between his elegant gloved fingers as if he were either warding off a terrible headache or an imminent outburst of rage, as he muttered angrily to himself, "Blast it all...what is it now?!?"

Sarah looked down, trying to discern what was under the table as she inquired, "What's wrong?"

Jareth took a sobering breath as he met her eyes and artfully inched back the table-cloth with his boot, so she could have a look at the goblin who was now hesitantly waving with trepidation.

Sarah's eyes widened as she remarked under her breath, "Uh-oh."

Jareth quickly scanned the room and hissed, "Cover me...will you?" Sarah turned her back to him, inching in front of him as she kept an eye out to make sure that no one was looking, or worse, approaching.

Jareth crouched behind her, thankful for her voluminous skirts as he pulled back the tablecloth and roughly grabbed the Goblin by the front of his dingy tunic. The trembling goblin found himself nose to nose with the irate Goblin King who demanded in deadly serious voice, "WHAT...IS...IT?"

The goblin quaked as he stammered in a rather high-pitched voice, "Sire...There is young lady at the gate."

Jareth leered at the goblin and hissed, "What young lady?" The goblin stuttered, "The lady Ddddd...Dessssss...demonnna...Your highness."

The King's brow rose in curiosity as he prodded with scorn, "She wishes to see me...does she?"

The goblin shook his head frantically and gushed, "Nnnn...No...she wishes to see your ppppage boy...I tried to tell her that we didn't have a page boy...bbbbut she wouldn't..."

Jareth dragged the goblin closer and growled slowly so that his pea-sized brain was sure to understand, "Let her into the throne room. Tell her to wait there. Do NOT let a single soul see you or her...is that understood?!?"

The Goblin squeaked in fright, "Yes Sire."

Jareth released the goblin with a hard shove, who after stumbling backwards, scurried away in a panic.

When Sarah saw that Jareth was standing at his full height she turned and hissed, "What was that all about?"

Jareth took a rather heavy drought from his wine goblet and mused, "It looks as though I'm going to need your assistance."

Sarah gave him a curious look and replied, "With what?"

His eyes settled on her face as he declared, "The lady Desdemonna is here...and she desires a word with my page."


	25. A Secret Rendez-Vous or Jareth to the Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief as she cried incredulously, "What!?! She's here? You've got to be joking!" Jareth shook his head to assure her that he was serious and she exclaimed, "But...I thought you said you didn't invite her!?"

Jareth shrugged and coolly replied, "I didn't. She came of her own volition. I assure you, I had nothing to do with this."

Sarah huffed with dismay, "Ughhh...What is she doing here?"

Jareth regarded her with an air of amusement and remarked, "It appears that you must have made quite an impression on the young lady, since she specifically asked for you."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "Shit...I was afraid this might happen."

Cautiously he replied, "Ah, so you anticipated seeing her again. Does that mean I can count on your cooperation?"

She shot him a disdainful look as she suggested, "Can't you just tell her to go away or something?"

He smirked at her attempt to get out of the situation and replied, "It's not that simple Sarah. It's you she wants to see. What if she has something important to say? Wouldn't it be wise to at least hear the girl out? Find out why she is here?"

Sarah closed her eyes as she impatiently scoffed, "Oh...I have a pretty good idea why she's here." She then growled in frustration, "Ughh...do I really have to go through with this?"

His eyes wandered over her face as he replied with authority, "Stop acting like a such a child. It will take but a moment, what are you so afraid of?"

She boldly placed one hand on her hip as she hissed in a mocking tone, "Oh, I dunno...that she might try and...tear my clothes off! Come on Jareth, you know what happened last time!"

Jareth stepped closer, objecting, "Don't be ridiculous! This time I'll be watching. If things get out of hand, I will simply intervene."

Sarah gave him a shrewd look and demanded, "And, just how do you propose to do that?"

He pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. A smug smirk grew on his pallid face as he offered, "The pantry and kitchens connect this room to my throne room. I will fetch your attire and bring it to you in the kitchens. You can change there and hear the girls suit in throne room without being disturbed by any of the guests. Meanwhile, I will be watching from the pantry. If my memory serves correct, I believe the door is cracked so I might watch while remaining out of sight. If the need arises, I will merely burst in and interrupt. Once the girl has left, you can change back into your formal attire and we will return to the ball."

Sarah considered his lengthy proposal and hesitantly began, "Okay, but getting changed quickly is not going to be easy..." She indicated her elaborate gown and finished, "I won't be able to get in and out of this corset on my own...and the goblins...I mean, do you really want them involved? They could make a racquet."

Jareth smiled knowingly and smoothly replied, "Nonsense. The solution is simple. I will assist you." She shot him a wary look and he added smugly, "I am the ruler of an entire kingdom of goblins and overseer of the labyrinth, I THINK I can manage a corset." His smart statement did nothing to remove the perturbed look from her face and he finished arrogantly, "It is in the best interests of my kingdom to find out why she is here, like it or not, you'll have to comply."

Sarah crossed her arms, quiet for a moment before she sighed, muttering, "Figures. Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Soon Sarah found herself waiting for Jareth in the deserted dim pantry of the goblin castle. She carefully removed her gilded mask as she peered through the crack in the heavy wooden door. Jareth was right. She could see Desdemonna impatiently pacing the length of the throne room.

Jareth materialized directly behind Sarah. She was bent over, peering curiously through the crack in the door. He leaned close and whispered, "See anything interesting?"

Sarah jumped at his undetected intrusion and hissed, "You scared me!"

The goblin king smirked and replied in a hushed voiced, "Come, she's been waiting long enough already. You'd better get dressed." With a smug grin he lead her deeper into the kitchens where he set the pile of her "page-boy" attire atop a small butcher block table.

Sarah began to rifle through the clothing muttering, "The things you talk me into..."

She hastily kicked off her delicate slippers and shook out her purple breeches. She stepped into the trousers, thankful that she was wearing normal undergarments and wouldn't have to remove anything so ridiculous as bloomers or pantaloons in front of him. She had just started to tug the breeches under her skirts when she paused and scoffed in an irritated tone, "Would you mind turning around?"

Jareth tilted his head to the side, regarding her with quizzical amusement before he slowly turned around. Sarah quickly pulled the trousers up over her hips. She glanced down noticing that the corset-like bodice would have to come off before the rest of the gown. This was where she would need help, as she could barely reach the laces in the back.

She turned so that she faced away from him as she stammered, "I...ah...need some help..." Jareth turned, stalking closer as she weakly finished, "...with the...laces."

He strode towards her purposefully, wearing the confident grin of a skilled predator. He sensed her apprehension, and noted the way she held her breath. He lowered his gaze to the criss-cross pattern of laces that tightly held the bodice together at her back. There at the bottom the ends of the laces were tied together in a simple knot. He grasped one end of the lace between his leather encased thumb and forefinger and began to pull very slowly. As the knot was released, he noticed Sarah's sharp intake of breath.

Sarah tried to calm her nerves as Jareth began to untie the corset. Dancing with him was one thing, but having him standing so close, helping her undress was something else entirely. Her head was already swimming at the notion that he had already admitted wanting her in his bed. The voice of reason in her head persistently kept chanting, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening..."

With a smug smirk he leaned a little closer, pursing his lips in a sultry grin before he used his leather covered forefinger to unceremoniously pry the first criss-cross of the laces free. He pulled the string rapidly, causing the ends of the laces to make a snapping sound as they were freed from their respective holes. His effort loosened the corset but a little. The laces still ran tight up the entire length of her back. He realized with a feral smile that he would have to loosen the thing all the way up if Sarah was to be able to remove it.

In a methodical and deliberate manner he started to pry free the criss-crossed laces. He freed them forcefully, each time producing the satisfying snap as they were pulled from yet another set of holes. His movements were emphatic and deliberate, nearly throwing Sarah off balance as he stripped the laces from the corset. Sarah had to close her eyes and steady herself more than once as he did this. With each snap, she prayed it was the last, as it was becoming harder and harder to not think about the fact that the goblin king was forcefully freeing her from her bodice.

As he neared the top, the bodice became considerably looser, and Sarah held it to her bosom to keep it from dropping. Once Jareth had successfully unlaced the entire length he stepped back before he once again turned around.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder in relief just as Jareth had turned back around. With an air of satisfaction he assured her, "You may...continue." Sarah drew a shaky breath and quickly discarded the corset on the table before she started to wriggle out of her gown. She draped the gown carefully over a chair and stripped off her chemise, adding it to the pile. Clad in nothing but tight purple breeches, she glanced nervously over her shoulder to make sure that Jareth was still facing away from her. Satisfied that he couldn't see her, she picked up the white poets shirt and started to slip it on.

Jareth suddenly interrupted, teasing huskily, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah glanced up with a start to see that he was holding out the linen cloth that she had used to bind her breasts the last time. She swallowed in trepidation and she used one arm to shield her breasts as she ventured closer to take it from him.

She grabbed the cloth just as Jareth released it, the gauzy fabric sliding gently over his leather clad fingertips. Sarah turned away hastily and started to wrap the fabric about her chest. She attempted to wrap it tightly, but the fabric kept slipping, and a barely audible sigh of frustration escaped her lips.

Turning his head but halfway, Jareth cajoled in a silky whisper, "Care for some assistance?" Utterly defeated, Sarah exhaled, frustrated at the fact that she would have to accept his help again. Still, her apprehension was outweighed by her desire to get dressed as quickly as possible. Finally she took a deep breath and softly admitted, "Ahhhh...Yes."

With a smile gracing his fair face, the goblin king turned to behold Sarah positioning one end of the linen strip of fabric against her otherwise naked back. His eyes drank in the sight of her so exposed, wearing only those deliciously form fitting breeches. The creamy skin of her back appeared so smooth in the soft firelight of the abandoned kitchens. As his eyes wandered appreciatively over her body he silently reminded himself that the wait was nearly over. He would have her soon.

He strode forward with purpose as she breathlessly instructed, "Just hold this end here...I can do the rest." He wordlessly placed his hand where she had indicated, his gloved fingertips surprisingly cool against her skin.

Even so subtle a touch caused her breath to catch in her throat as she silently prayed he wouldn't notice the sudden pounding of her heart or the rush of blood to her face that made her ears and cheeks burn.

Jareth noted the way her breath suddenly halted at his touch. It seemed an eternity before she had wrapped the fabric successfully about herself, and breathlessly bid him to let go. She swiftly slipped the shirt over her shoulders as he withdrew, fastening the buttons with shaky fingers.

Upon reaching the last of the buttons she turned around to face him. He helped her into the doublet and then she stepped into her shiny black boots. She reluctantly released her chestnut hair from its golden clasp before she hastily gathered her long dark locks, securing all of her hair into a haphazard sort of twist to keep it off her neck.

She pulled the massive velvet hat over her head with an expression of obvious distaste, and immediately batted the bobbing oversized feathers out of her face.

Jareth looked her over with a satisfied smirk as he slid a rectangular piece of slate across the table. She knitted her brow and asserted, "What's that for?" With a dramatic gesture he pulled a stub of chalk out of thin air, offering it to her as he explained, "So that you may communicate. You're mute remember?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the recollection and protested, "This is so ridiculous! Why can't I just tell her the truth? We can end this whole fa�ade right now!"

Jareth sternly admonished, "No, Sarah. We cannot. She could go to her father and that would complicate relations with the North. I'm afraid you have to go through with this."

With an agitated sigh she snatched the slate from the table and breathed, "Fine, give me the chalk. The sooner this charade is all over, the better."

She glanced down at herself and quipped sarcastically, "Well, how do I look?" Jareth smirked as he handed her a damp cloth and remarked, "You'd better wipe all that color from your face." Remembering her make-up, she took the cloth from him and scrubbed her face clean.

As she finished with the cloth she exclaimed, "Oh...I almost forgot..." She hastily brushed past him, and reached into a nearby potato barrel. A mocking smirk graced her face as she withdrew a good sized spud and tossed it into the air, weighing it in her hand before she remarked, "Can't go out there without this..."

Without ceremony, she shoved the potato down the front of her breeches and positioned it into the appropriate orientation. Jareth cocked a fine eyebrow at her brazen display and merely shook his head. At least she retained a certain sense of humor about this whole thing. He couldn't wait to witness Sarah's performance. If the meeting proceeded at all like he anticipated, it would be immensely entertaining at the very least.

He followed Sarah to the wooden pantry door and hissed, "Now go. Listen to what she has to say. Use the slate if you have to. I'll be watching."

Sarah responded with a sharp nod and a deep sobering breath before she discreetly slipped through the door.

Desdemonna looked up suddenly as Sarah made her entrance into the throne room. Upon seeing the presumed pageboy, the young Fae let out a relieved cry, "Sargonne!!!", Before she rushed across the room to embrace the page.

Sarah was slightly taken aback as the young woman crushed her in a frenzied embrace. Desdemonna's voice held an edge of desperation as she cried, "Oh Sargonne, thank the powers! I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you!"

Sarah stared down into the young woman's face with a sympathetic smile as she tried to pry the woman's arms from her waist.

Finally the Fae girl managed to collect herself, as she stepped back and began, " I hope I haven't jeopardized your rapport with the king. I told the goblin guard at the gate to fetch you and not his majesty, but I'm not so sure he understood."

Sarah shrugged dismissively as the girl continued, "I know I shouldn't be here. It's just...there's much I need to tell you and the thought of not seeing you again...well, I had to come. When I overheard where father was going tonight, I hid in the cargo box of the carriage. Jareth opened a path directly though the labyrinth to let the guests in. I waited with the carriage until everyone had gone inside, before I went to the gate."

Sarah flushed as she waited for the girl to explain. The young Fae caught her breath and went on, "Father would kill me for coming here, but I heard about the Alicorn and I wanted to warn you."

Sarah's eyes widened as the girl explained, "That alicorn wasn't the only one found. There have been others, and while my father and many others maintain that it was a blood-wraith that killed them...I have my doubts. There are rumors of something else, something far more dreadful than any blood-wraith."

Sarah nodded, silently urging the girl to continue. Desdemonna added, "Some believe that the Shadow Horde has returned, and though it seems impossible, I fear they might be right. You see, there is a forest near my home. It is dark and uninhabited. It is said to be cursed, haunted, so most folk do not even dare enter its shadowy depths. However, I have never been frightened by such silly, baseless superstitions. Sometimes I ride there to be alone with my thoughts, as it's quiet and secluded. Yesterday I was surprised to find the remnants of a great bonfire and the ground all trodden. It seemed as though a great meeting had taken place there, and I wondered why anyone would meet in such a place. When I saw that the ground was also soiled with alicorn blood, the answer became obvious...secrecy. It looks as though a new Shadow Horde has risen from its old ashes and is meeting in secret once again. If that's true, then it's only a matter of time before terrible things start to happen."

Sarah silently watched as the girl's voice broke, "They...they...used to enslave humans! In the ancient days they relentlessly sought out and captured human females, and the males...well those that were not kept for horrid bestial labor, were killed for sport. If the horde really has returned, you are in grave danger Sargonne. I am so afraid for you."

Sarah took a deep breath as her head swam with questions. With trembling fingers she used the chalk to scribble on the slate, "Why females?"

Desdemonna read the question and quickly explained, "Human females are said to be much more fertile than Fae women. Fae maidens, though long-lived and very powerful, are often barren, or at least very inefficient when it comes to bearing children. More than not, Fae women die due to complications. If a Fae woman produces one healthy child in her entire lifetime it is considered quite an accomplishment. When a Fae male chooses a human female to mate with, the offspring will certainly possess more Fae blood than human, and are virtually born pure Fae. In contrast, when a Fae female produces a child with a human male the child retains a certain amount of Fae power, but such children often exhibit more human characteristics. Human women are sought by the shadow horde because in addition to being weak and easy to control, they also guarantee strong Fae progeny in greater numbers, much more than Fae women could provide."

Sarah nodded. What she was learning was fascinating, but frightening all the same.

Desdemonna went on, "The horde consisted of a sect of Fae males that desired power and status above all else. Their aspirations were dangerously high, as they sought dominion over the entire underground and aboveground alike. They planned to achieve such power by out-breeding all those who would stop them, be it Fae or human. Luckily they encountered several hindrances. Though they found a way to ensnare human females with alicorn blood, they were mired by the fact that human females are hard to come by in the Underground. More importantly, they had yet to determine a way to gain entry to the Aboveground. To this day, I believe Jareth and his goblins are the only beings to ever succeed. They had to acquire their females by luring them here using their powers of suggestion in dreams and such. Fortunately, those who resisted the horde eventually combined forces and enlisted a massive army. After many decades of war, the horde was crippled, its few surviving members were dispersed and faded out of existence. However, I'm afraid its ideals and notions of limitless power still exist."

Sarah listened to all this very carefully and scribbled, "What about the blood?"

Desdemonna nodded and explained, "The blood of an Alicorn is very powerful. When combined with the right combination of other ingredients it acts as a potent aphrodesiac and renders the victim placid and vulnerable to suggestion. The human females were so affected by the potion that it was said that they would do anything, even willingly die for their new masters. So now you see why human men would be but a useless obstacle to them, as they are very protective when it comes to their females. I'm so worried for you Sargonne. If they captured you...I don't know what I would do..."

Sarah offered her a sympathetic smile and wrote on the slate, "You don't think I'm safe here, in the center of the labyrinth with Jareth?"

Desdemonna wiped her eyes and nodded, "Yes, perhaps this is the safest place for you to be. Jareth is well respected and his powers are legendary. If anyone can protect you, he can. As for the labyrinth, it is another obstacle in your favor, I doubt even the cleverest of my kind could navigate through it without much effort, however, as difficult as it is, it is not entirely impossible. For I heard that a solitary girl, not more than a handful of years ago, made it through unscathed. I think she was favored by the king. Yes, favored...or very lucky. If you cannot return aboveground, I would venture that the next safest place for you to remain is within these castle walls, close to the Goblin King."

Sarah nodded as the girl sniffed miserably, "At least I have done all I can and warned you. Stay close to Jareth and tell him of the perceived danger, he will know what to do, and he will keep you safe."

Sarah nodded and carefully wiped a tear from the distraught girl's cheek. Desdemonna turned into Sarah's gentle caress and breathed, "I am so relieved I was able to reach you in time...and I'm very grateful that you would see me again."

Feeling more than a small tinge of guilt, Sarah did the only noble thing and embraced the girl, if only to give some comfort and stop her tears. Desdemonna rested her head quietly on Sarah's shoulder for a moment before she breathed, "You haunt me Sargonne. Since that night we became acquainted, I've been unable to think of anything but you."

Now Sarah felt really awful. Apparently the girl harbored genuine affection towards her. She had previously shrugged off the guilt of being dishonest because she assumed the girl felt nothing but lust, but now it looked as though she had been mistaken.

Sarah frowned, wishing she could tell the girl the truth, thereby ending this ridiculous fa�ade. It had never been her intention to play with the poor girl's heart. For a moment she contemplated coming clean, but she reconsidered. The consequences would be dire. Not only would she jeopardize relations between the Goblin Kingdom and the Northern Territories, she would also have a very angry Goblin King to contend with. The thought of that alone was enough to make her change her mind.

Desdemonna suddenly stirred and drew back, softly brushing her lips over Sarah's jaw in a gentle manner. Her liquid blue eyes seemed to be pleading as she whispered in a trembling voice, "There's one thing I must know...Do you feel anything for me Sargonne, anything at all?"

Sarah froze. Just as she had been thinking the situation couldn't possibly get any more precarious, she found herself in even deeper. Hoping to get around lying any further, she carefully considered the question. Did she feel anything for Desdemonna? Yes, that was easy. She felt sympathy. She had no desire to cause the girl any more suffering. That was a major disadvantage of being human, caring came so naturally.

She couldn't blow her cover, yet she didn't want to hurt Desdemonna's feelings, there was only one humane thing to do. Sarah licked her lips, nodding slowly as she carefully wrote with chalk on the slate, "Yes. I care for you, but I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Desdemonna read the message, and her eyes glazed with fresh tears as she sobbed, "I know. You belong to Jareth. And I...I must marry whomever my father chooses...and I hate it. But that is the way of things. Even if I were to defy my father, what good could come of it? I am Fae, and you...you belong aboveground. It wouldn't help matters any if I were to be cast out of my house, and you could end up banished as well. It would be so dangerous for you out in the wilderness. I couldn't allow that. I suppose I should stop pretending. No matter how appealing the idea seems...we can never be together."

Desdemonna looked imploringly into Sarah's eyes and pleaded, "I will depart and face my grief...but before I leave, would you do me one kindness?"

Sarah nodded, desperate to do anything that might stop the guilt that assaulted her. Never in all her life had she brought an innocent person to such tears. It was thoroughly unsettling.

Desdemonna turned her mouth upward as she begged in a breathless whisper, "Kiss me Sargonne. Just once. So that I might never forget."

Sarah swallowed as her own mouth had suddenly gone dry. A kiss? She could handle that...right? The girl had already kissed her before, so what was the big deal? Of course she would have to initiate the kiss...but so what? Sarah inhaled sharply, assuring herself that she could do this, even if it only made the poor girl want her more, and even if Jareth was watching. She could make this one small sacrifice to give the poor girl piece of mind.

Sarah tentatively cupped the girl's face in her hands and moved in to kiss her. She pressed her lips to the Fae's mouth in a chaste kiss that was as tender and light as a summer breeze. It seemed that for a good moment neither of them moved and then Sarah began to pull back.

Desdemonna glanced up at Sarah, her shocking blue eyes bathing her beloved pageboy in admiration. Sarah barely heard the girl's sigh of contentment before she suddenly returned the kiss. At first her lips were gentle with tantalizing persuasion, her lips warm and sweet upon Sarah's.

Jareth was barely breathing as he watched from the pantry. He was astounded by Sarah's silent charisma and the young girl's seeming infatuation with her. As he watched Sarah take the girl's face in her hands and kiss her so reverently, so lovingly, a jolt of fury seared through his veins. But then Sarah began to pull back and he reasoned that she was probably harboring a fair amount of guilt. She was just humoring the girl out of pity.

He was surprised by the young Fae's boldness as she suddenly reclaimed Sarah's mouth. His gloved hand tightened on the door handle as his entire body tensed. He would be able to burst through that door at a moments notice.

Sarah didn't fight it. There was no reason to. She merely parted her lips and let it happen. Desdemonna deepened the kiss, her firm moist mouth gently coaxing a response. Sarah's calm was shattered by the hunger of the young Fae's kiss, causing a stab of guilt to throb in her breast.

The girl was undoubtedly sweet, and her lips were more persuasive then she cared to admit. She could only do the girl right by giving her what she wanted...right? And Jareth was there in case things got out of hand.

Sarah hesitated for a moment. The girl wanted a kiss to remember. Well she would give it to her, and then she would call it a night. Gathering up her nerve, she moved her mouth over Desdemonna's, devouring its softness. Her kiss was slow and thoughtful. Desdemonna seemed to melt against her as the kiss played out with a dreamy intimacy. The young Fae responded, lingering, and savoring every moment of the heady sensation.

It was an oddly uncomfortable feeling for the Goblin King. On the one hand his blood was simmering over the idea that his most valued possession was being so enjoyed by another. He fumed like a child having his favorite toy snatched and handled inappropriately before his very eyes. On the other hand, there was something compelling about what he was witnessing and it began to stir him. Even in his jealousy, the kiss shared by these fair creatures managed to arouse him considerably, and it was a wholly disturbing mix of passions. He was tempted to remain and watch, but the idea of the situation escalating filled him with anxiousness. His fingers curled around the door handle, tightening, as adrenaline coursed like fire through his veins.

Sarah's fogged mind was just starting to wonder why Jareth hadn't made his entrance, when a low whisper of a voice, like an echo from an empty tomb sounded from the darkest recesses of the throne room, "Desdemonna?"

Sarah jumped back at the sound. She had half expected to see Jareth, even though the voice didn't have the authority and arrogance of his. Her jade eyes widened in surprise as Nyx stepped out of the shadows. His smoky gray eyes were wide with disbelief and his raven's mask dangled carelessly from his fingertips. His bewildered stare turned to shocked disappointment as his somber eyes drifted from his sister to the young page.

Desdemonna gasped in surprise as she looked up to see her step-brother's shattered expression. He spoke with hushed urgency, and his voice, though quiet, possessed an ominous quality, "What devilry is this? You are supposed to be at home."

Desdemonna opened her mouth to answer, obviously flustered by her brother's unexpected appearance as she stammered, "I...I...can explain..."

His eyes flashed like silvery lightening as he stormed towards Sarah, sternly answering, "Well, you'd better...and quickly. Who is this knave that has so shamelessly dishonored you?"

Desdemonna stopped her brother by bracing a firm hand against his chest, inserting herself between him and the supposed pageboy. Her voice wavered with desperation as she pleaded, "No Nyx...Don't. This is Sargonne, Jareth's page-boy."

His fierce silvery eyes clouded with anger as he accused vehemently, "Sister, has this boy stolen your virtue?"

The young Fae shook her head fiercely and stammered, "What?! No!"

Nyx narrowed his eyes at the lad and exclaimed, "But you were kissing! Fire and brimstone, Des! This boy is HUMAN, and Jareth's servant! Do you have any idea what would happen if anyone found out about this?!?"

Desdemonna held up her hand to silence him as she entreated, "I know, I know...but I assure you, there is no harm done here. I was only saying goodbye. I won't see him again, I give you my word. Please, please...don't tell father about this."

Nyx gave his sister a disapproving look as he frowned and chastised in a soft self-righteous manner, "Do you have any idea how inappropriate this is? Sneaking around with a human servant! This is not the sort of behavior I would have expected from a noble such as yourself! Do you realize how foolish it was for you to come here? What if the Goblin King had intruded instead of me? Imagine that dear sister! Being caught red-handed by the King you were offered to only days ago. The very King our dear father is trying so hard to establish relations with! Have you no thought for anyone other than yourself! You very well could have ruined relations between the North and the Goblin City Des!"

The girl withered into a sobbing mess and apologetically beseeched, "I know. I'm sorry. Please...I'll go home...Just please...promise you won't tell father."

Nyx took a sobering breath and softly replied, "I won't tell father, for it would kill him to know his beloved daughter could be so deceptive...but I require your word that you'll never see this boy again."

Desdemonna nodded frantically and promised, "You have my word. Just don't tell father..."

Nyx narrowed his eyes at Sarah and sneered, "Some nerve you've got there human, dishonoring a noblewoman...why I've got a good mind to flog you and bring you face to face with your King, for I venture he might be even more unforgiving than I."

Nyx took a threatening step towards Sarah, when Desdemonna threw herself in front of her and protested, "No!! Don't hurt him! It was I who instigated it! Sargonne has done nothing wrong. He's made me see that we can never be together. Please...don't involve the Goblin King. I am the one to blame."

Nyx somberly considered her plea before he gave a grave nod and finished, "As much as it sickens me...I will keep your secret. Bringing this to light before Father and Jareth, or anyone for that matter, will only cause further complication. Now go on home...get out of my sight."

Desdemonna backed away, tears obscuring her vision as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" to Sarah before she turned and ran from the room.

Sarah stood horrified as Nyx now rounded on her. He leered at her with that piercing silvery gaze and began, "That was very foolish human. To dally with the daughter of a high ambassador is just begging for trouble. Apparently, you have yet to learn your place. I'd have a good mind to inform Jareth of your treachery...but then I have no wish to complicate relations between our kingdoms nor do I have any desire to tarnish my sister's good reputation."

His eyes narrowed as he studied the page's youthful face and remarked with suspicion, "You look rather familiar boy, do I know you?" Sarah shook her head frantically in protest as she was overcome by panic.

With a cool shrug he sneered, "No matter. My sister might have been affected by your wide-eyed innocence, but you won't find me so sympathetic. Jareth might have a soft spot for your kind, but let me enlighten you...he is a rare breed. Perhaps I will give you a small lesson in the hierarchy of our realm...you see humans are at the bottom."

With disarming speed Nyx lunged at her, shoving her hard. Sarah failed to anticipate the attack and she lost her balance, landing hard on her bottom on the hard stone floor. Without warning Nyx closed the gap between them. Dazed, Sarah's eyes flew upward just as Nyx drew back his hand to strike her. Sarah turned her head, steeling herself for the blow.

But it never came.

Jareth hurled a crystal at Nyx just as he raised his hand to Sarah. The crystal hit him squarely on the back and he froze, his arm halted in midair.

Nyx grunted in surprise as he forced his head to the side to see the Goblin King storming closer out of the corner of his eye.

Sarah's eyes had been screwed shut but when she heard Nyx's cry of surprise and the echoing even sound of Jareth's boots on the flagstone floor she opened them. Jareth circled the paralyzed noble in a deliberate calculating manner.

Then he kept walking, stopping in front of Sarah. His face was set in a cold expression, his mouth tight and grim as he extended his gloved hand down to her. She could sense his barely contained anger as he coolly inquired, "Are you hurt Sargonne?"

Sarah slowly shook her head as she grasped his hand, the leather feeling cool and smooth against her palm. Jareth hastily pulled her to her feet and turned to face the man who had dared to undermine his authority. Out of line or not, Sarah was his charge, and she answered to him and him alone.

Jareth stepped forward, halting Sarah behind him as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the frozen aristocrat. His tone was haughty but cool as he admonished, "Nyx, I don't know what sort of manners you Northerners are used to, but here in the Goblin City, I alone dole out discipline to my subjects."

Sarah knew well that such a tone meant that Jareth was not amused. Nyx grimaced as he was still frozen in place. With a wave of his hand Jareth released him and sneered, "Just what is it you were trying to accomplish with my page-boy?"

Nyx lowered his arm rolling his shoulders as he calmly stated, "Your page needs a lesson in manners."

Jareth tilted his head to the side and answered in a mocking curious tone, "Oh? How so?"

Nyx glared coldly at the pageboy cowering behind the King and sneered, "I caught the knave taking advantage of one of your lady guests, my Lord."

Jareth smirked slightly and replied with a believable amount of intrigue, "Is that so?"

Nyx nodded and added, "The young lady was quite upset, so I suggested she return home. I felt there was no need to disturb you, as you have a ball to host. I decided to rectify the matter and punish the lad myself."

Jareth replied in a voice so calm that it unnerved Sarah, "I see. Well, I appreciate your concern in the matter, but you should not have interfered. I will deal with the matter personally. I am the ruler of this Kingdom and as such it is my task to punish my subjects...when they are in need of correction. The night is growing late. I suggest you return to the ball and enjoy yourself. I will rejoin the party shortly..."

Nyx had already started to back away when Jareth finished smoothly, "And Nyx...See to it that in the future you keep your hands off my subjects. Sargonne here is harmless enough, but the Goblins, well, some of them have a rather nasty bite."

Nyx bent in a mock bow before he strode out of the room. Jareth did not turn to Sarah until the door had slammed closed. Sarah too had watched the man retreat with much distaste.

As soon as they were alone, Jareth's eyes settled on her just as she acidly remarked, "What an asshole!"


	26. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Jareth slowly looked her over as if trying to make sense of her outburst before he chided, "Oh, you don't like him? You seemed rather taken with him back in the ballroom."

Sarah brushed the dust from her breeches as she sarcastically bit out, "Yeah well...I didn't know he was such a prick, did I?"

Jareth wryly replied with a puzzled expression, "A prick?"

She shook her head, coloring slightly as she supplied, "A dick, er jerk...it doesn't matter."

Jareth smugly supplied, "Well, if it's any consolation to you, I detested him from the moment he opened his mouth...abhorrent little serpent"

Sarah tilted her head to the side and replied, "Yeah, and you made that pretty obvious from the start."

Jareth's expression suddenly softened with concern as he ventured more seriously, "Are you sure you're alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, he just startled me that's all. I'm glad you came in here when you did though, he was more than ready to slap me around."

He remarked evenly, "Do you really think I'd let someone strike you?"

Sarah pulled the velvet hat from her head, and shook out her hair as she shrugged, "Well, you certainly took your time getting in here."

His eyes met hers as he drawled, "Only because I was distracted by your performance. That was quite a show you put on. Very dramatic. For someone who can't speak, Sargonne uses his mouth quite well."

Sarah grew agitated and flustered at the comment and stammered, "Oh please! What was I supposed to do? You told me to hear her out."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest in a patronizing manner as he retorted, "Yes. I told you to listen to what she had to say, I don't however, recall telling you to woo her."

Sarah defiantly retorted, "I wasn't wooing her! SHE was the one spouting her feelings for ME!"

Jareth was quick to chastise, "Well, she must have made quite a case then, judging by the way you were kissing her..."

Sarah hissed incredulously, "She ASKED me to kiss her! The poor girl was pouring her heart out...what was I supposed to do? Laugh in her face? Maybe that's what you would have done, but I'm not THAT cruel! YOU started this...YOU made ME dress like a boy and play your little servant. It's not my fault she preferred my company to yours!"

There was a flash of warning in his eyes as they settled on her face, his mouth was drawn into a thin tight line. She had flung the stinging insult before reason could warn her of the peril. She had impulsively antagonized him yet again.

"Way to go Sarah", her subconscious hissed.

For a moment he merely considered her words in unnerving silence. Then his expression darkened, becoming something much more threatening as he shrewdly sneered, "Yes, well...things might have gone differently if you weren't bound to keep you mouth shut. I doubt the lady would have tolerated that sharp tongue of yours. Yes, I'd go so far as to say she favors you as the silent type...after all that tongue of yours could be put to far better uses than talking..."

She was overwhelmed by the urge to slap him, but tightening her hand into a fist, she thought better of it. Abruptly she turned on her heel to get away from him, her face coloring from embarrassment as she hissed, "That's enough...I don't have to put up with this. I did what you wanted. I'm going to change." With that she strode purposefully from the throne room, bent on getting as far away from him as possible.

Jareth however, would not be dismissed so easily and she heard the heavy echo of his boots on the stone floor as he pursued her.

As he followed her through the pantry the ominous sound of his voice struck her, "Hit a nerve did I? Or perhaps you're afraid to finish what you start...since you are in such a hurry to run away."

The accusation made her halt in her tracks, and she whirled to face him. Her fists balled tightly at her sides in response to her rage as she spat incredulously, "Running away? I'm NOT running away! And for the record YOU started this!"

He smirked in that self satisfied smug manner of his before he haughtily replied, "Did I? As I recall, it was you who was dallying with and couldn't keep your lips off our unexpected visitor...and you who attracted the attention of that hypocritical buzzard of a brother."

She clenched her fist tighter at her side inundated by the urge to slap that goddamn sanctimonious smirk clear off his face. She couldn't think of anything that would be more satisfying than for him to return to the company of his guests with a lovely red hand shaped imprint on his fair face. The only thing that kept her hand in check was the fact that she would never get away with it. Her outrage made her voice waver as she finally spat, "Dallying?! I was doing what you asked! I LISTENED to her...something you apparently did not do! Didn't you even hear a word that she said?!"

He straightened, "In fact I heard a great deal."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief and cried, "Then what the hell are we arguing about this for?! When there are obviously much worse things to worry about..." She halted abruptly, scrutinizing his sudden, rigid, and seemingly stoic expression. At that moment something occured to her.

He was jealous.

The first time he hadn't witnessed her interaction with Desdemonna, and back then she wasn't even sure if he had any interest in her at all. Now she knew for certain that Jareth wanted her at the very least, so for him to react badly to what had transpired between herself and the young fae wasn't so unheard of. Jareth was possessive and a sore loser...this she knew, and he was certainly proud as well, so it was unlikely that he would ever take kindly to talking openly about his feelings, especially if they could make him appear vulnerable and went any deeper than casual attraction.

She swallowed uneasily as he stiffened, she could practically feel his ego bristling in response to her inevitable assault. He was readying himself to engage her in battle, and there was no doubt he would be merciless. Caution would be pertinent.

She quickly shoved her foot in her mouth, before she voiced her observation and began more carefully, "I mean...she seems to believe that the Shadow Horde has been resurrected...it's new members now active..."

Some of the tension left his frame as he wearily interjected, "Sarah, we've been through this. I told you before. The likeliness of the Horde's return is next to impossible."

Sarah was persistent, "We'll that may be...but you heard what she said right?"

Jareth shook his head dismissively, "I heard what she said, but that's not the only explanation. There are other possibilities that make for far better scenarios."

Sarah replied with honest curiosity, "Oh? Like what?"

He leveled a confident gaze at her and remarked, "Well, bloodwraiths for one."

Sarah paled slightly, "Bloodwraiths? She mentioned that. That doesn't sound good. What are they?"

Jareth sternly offered, "Ghastly, depraved creatures that feed upon blood. For them, alicorn blood would be a delicacy."

He noticed the stricken look on her face and added, "And no, they are not...good, they are deranged by their ravenous thirst for blood, killing all creatures indiscriminately. However they are not invulnerable, and not very cunning. They are simply animalistic pests, easily subdued by magic such as mine."

Sarah was slightly relieved by his response, but not entirely convinced that there was no danger. After a moment of silent contemplation she questioned, "But what about what she saw? The meeting place? The bonfire? Trodden ground, and the spilled blood?"

Jareth shrugged, "Bloodwraiths are simple creatures yes, but certainly capable of building a fire. The Northern lands grow cold this time of year, and as for the trodden ground and the blood...It is no secret that bloodwraiths prefer to hunt in packs whenever possible. So there is your explanation."

Still not persuaded, she protested, "But Desdemonna doesn't believe that. And what of the rumors?"

Jareth replied with an air of bored certainty, "Sheer paranoia."

She was quiet a moment before she frowned and interjected, "But..."

Jareth sighed and cut her off, "Sarah, I grow weary of this conversation. Logic points to bloodwraith infestation, and until I see something to make me believe otherwise..."

Hastily she interrupted, determined to press the issue, "But why would she feel the need to warn me if she didn't truly believe..."

Jareth tilted his head to the side and proposed gently, "Sarah, it's no secret that the girl is fond of you. It's not entirely unreasonable that she may have concocted the warning to get your attention and place herself in your favor."

Sarah pondered the possibility and was quick to disagree, "I don't think she would do something like that...I mean she was crying for god sakes."

Jareth scoffed, "How do you know she wouldn't? You barely even know her?"

He did have a point there. It was true that Sarah barely knew a thing about her, but something in her gut told her that the young lady wasn't lying.

Jareth grinned smugly and added, "The lady is Fae Sarah. I assure you they are a manipulative lot, capable of much more than tears to attain their ends."

Her eyes quickly darted to his face as she suddenly pointed out, "So are you. Does that mean I shouldn't trust you?"

His smug smile turned predatory as he replied silkily, "Now there's a subject to be breached. Let's just establish something here...do you trust me?"

Sarah swallowed, taking a step back, "I...I don't know."

His smile distracted her from the fact that he had advanced another step. It was a sinister yet intensely alluring smile that made her blood run cold, causing her to shiver. He suddenly seemed too close and Sarah tried to retreat without success. She backed herself up against the heavy butcher block table.

His eyes fell to her lips before he drawled, "Now you've got me curious. Tell me...Do you?"

Sarah's gaze remained locked with his as she admitted, "Yes. Sometimes...and other times I feel as though I shouldn't."

His voice was rich yet soft, "Oh? And why is that?"

Her heart was pounding again and she was aware that her voice sounded breathless as she replied, "I don't know...I just feel as though I should be cautious when it comes to you." She inched to the side and retreated, feeling much better with the table between them.

He gaze remained fixed on her as she hastily added, "I...I should get changed so that we can return to the ball."

His eyes raked over her as he stated, "Yes...by all means..." , before he turned his back to her and added softly, "Just tell me when you are ready for the corset and I will assist you."

Sarah turned away, shrugging off her doublet before she hurriedly began unfastening the buttons on her billowy poet's shirt. A fleeting backwards glance confirmed that Jareth was indeed still facing the other direction. Free from his piercing gaze, she pulled off the linen wrapping that bound her breasts.

She hastily stripped off her breeches and stepped into her dress. Pulling the garment up, and holding it to her chest she softly instructed, "I'm ready for the corset."

Jareth retrieved the bodice from the table beside him and turned around. Sarah was facing away from him, clutching the garment to her chest with both hands.

For the second time that evening his eyes fell on her exposed flesh. It looked untouched, pure as snow, and softer than the finest silk. The expanse of flesh that composed her back was a work of art, turning in at her waist and then outward, revealing the sculpted curve of her hip.

In that posture, with only her hands holding the shimmering gold fabric to her partially exposed body, she looked breathtaking and virginal, shaming even the most beautiful and enchanting marble likeness of the female form, more striking than any goddess.

Tentatively she turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Her face was lowered in humility and she looked up at him out of shy apprehensive eyes that were a bewitching mixture of jade and hazel bordered by captivating dark lashes.

Her intense demure gaze seemed to pierce his flesh stabbing him to his core. He found her innocence, her purity enticing, a seduction in itself, which when combined with her fiery spirit and natural beauty, made for a temptation far too exquisite to resist.

His own heart seemed to pound in his ears as he approached the object of his desire. His soul seemed to whisper in warning, that it could wait no more. He freed the laces from the corset, placing one end of the string in his mouth, as he would need the use of both his hands.

As if in slow motion he stretched out the corset, raising it over her head and lowering it in front of her. She took the front of the bodice, guiding it to her breast as he brought the two ends together at her bare back, carefully arranging the fabric of the gown beneath it. With one elegantly gloved hand he held the corset together at the back as he took the lace from between his teeth.

It proved an arduous task to feed the end of the string through the first set of tiny holes, his leather gloves hampering him further. Impatiently he imparted, "Hold it tightly in place for a moment."

Barely able to breath, never mind respond, Sarah did as he requested.

With one hand securing the back of the bodice, he brought his other gloved hand to his mouth, catching the fingertips between his teeth before he pulled his hand out of its leather casing. He freed his other hand in the same manner and cast his gloves aside on the cutting table.

Now free of his gloves, his hands were less clumsy and more adept for the task of lacing the bodice. He skillfully tackled the first few passes of the lacing when he noticed that the rhythmic rise and fall of Sarah's shoulders had been interrupted by a shallow hitching breath.

Out of curiosity his gaze lifted to the side of her face just as she closed her eyes. His eyes were then drawn to the pale skin of her shoulder blades and he halted in his task. The forgotten laces fell from his grasp.

Tentatively, he raised his slender elegant fingers to hover above the flesh of her contoured shoulder blade. He hesitated but a moment before he let his fingertips just barely graze over the skin there. In the instant of the contact, a jolt of excitement tore through him so strongly that he barely caught Sarah's soft gasp of surprise.

It had been so long now that he had desired to touch her like this, free of his gloves, to feel the warmth and texture of her skin under his curious fingertips. Her skin was so soft, smooth, and full of warmth. His breath caught in his throat as he brushed his fingertips along the contours of her shoulder blade. His movements were agonizingly slow as he waited for her to protest, but no objection came.

Sarah froze. Her eyes closed, as her chest heaved with shallow breaths.

She felt as though she were dying when he approached with the corset, but just as she thought her longing for his attention couldn't get any worse, she was introduced to a new, much crueler form of torture. His touch.

From the moment his fingertips made first contact with her skin she felt as though her heart would overflow. So much of what she felt for him, had so long been repressed and denied. But now as his fingers skimmed lightly over her skin she could no longer suppress the barrage of feelings.

His touch was as gentle as a feather, the tips of his fingers cool against her bare back, but they brought with them a sensation that she could only liken to electricity that seemed to spark through her entire body, igniting her flesh and waking the dreaming demons that dwelt in her heart and soul.

She closed her eyes against the sensation. It was both heaven and hell. Rapture and torture twisted together and made indistinguishable. It was like a whisper, a sweet promise and a dark threat of all the things yet to come. She couldn't help imagining such a touch all over the rest of her body. She desperately feared it and craved it at the same time.

In that moment she knew that his touch would haunt her forever, even if this was the only taste of it she ever got. She was no expert in matters of the heart, but she knew enough to decipher that this probably meant that she was in love with him.

God...why was he doing this to her? In her mixture of elation and misery she realized she was doomed, for how could she stop a feeling, especially when it was so divine?

It seemed she was incapable of breath or rational thought as his fingertips continued to skim over her shoulder blades and trace a path down the valley of her spine only to resume their journey upwards grazing over her silky back.

Jareth was astonished by the softness of her skin and he became consumed with the desire to explore the rest of her young body. He felt as though he would perish if he didn't have her soon. Made bold by his need, he flattened his palm firmly against the flesh between her shoulder blades and with considerable pressure he slid his hand up, squeezing her shoulder before his fingers trailed across the nape of her neck.

Her sharp intake of breath was audible and only further prompted his exploration. Stepping closer, he brushed her thick dark hair aside. Time and space seemed to hang suspended between them as he bowed his head and lowered his lips to her shoulder. His breath came hot on her bare flesh as he raggedly breathed in consternation, "You're trusting me now..."

Her eyes closed, and her breath was stolen away as he tasted the skin of her shoulder. His kiss was painfully slow, and artfully deliberate. His lips slowly advanced to where her shoulder met the side of her neck as goose-bumps rose all along her flesh. Both his hands closed roughly on her shoulders as he lavished searing open-mouthed kisses against her neck. Sarah's heart leapt into her throat as desire surged like liquid fire through her veins. She was melting in response to the increasing roughness of his touch and kisses. Such seduction was beyond cruel...it was villainy. It had to be...for the things it made her want to do to him were positively wicked.

Feeling as though he could never get enough of her, Jareth slowly ran his tongue over her skin, savoring her salty taste. Her mouth parted in surprise at the sheer pleasure of it.

She thought she might die from the sensation, never in her life had anything stirred her so. Rattled by the sudden dizzying and disorienting desire she felt for him, she tensed. Shameless villain or not, she didn't care. She wanted him...quite desperately. The peril of falling washed over her like sudden vertigo, as she teetered on the edge of a terrifying precipice.

Ironically, his hands slid down her arms, steadying her as they tightened about her waist. His voice was husky and breathless as he whispered against her skin, "I know you're torn. Deep down you do trust me, yet out of caution you hesistate. You're afraid of me aren't you?"

Sarah struggled to catch her breath as she weakly stammered, "A...Afriad of you?"

His response was laced with tension as he hissed, "Yessss. I think you are afraid of what I might make you feel...that it might be something powerful...something you've never felt before."

He was so goddamn right that it unnerved her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know how very right he was. She shook her head as she swallowed, trying to gain a small shred of composure.

Jareth was faster, and he wasn't going to make this easy on her. His hands traveled up her sides as he relentlessly kissed the side of her throat, finally scraping his teeth against her skin in a rough sort of love bite, just hard enough to startle her.

She cried out at the blessed mixture of pleasure and pain. His hands steadily traveled upwards as his mouth found her ear. He nipped seductively at her earlobe just before his harsh sultry voice promised, "I know you far better than you pretend. If you would stop fighting...give me half a chance...you might be pleased with how agreeable I CAN be."

It was too much. His words, his touch, his kisses. She was exhausted from fighting. All she wanted was to feel his mouth on hers.

His lips seared a path of scorching kisses up the side of her neck, his tongue sending shivers of desire racing through her as his hands slid over the front of her bodice, coming to rest over her heaving breasts. Rapt by all that was happening, all that he was making her feel, she helplessly turned her head towards him breathlessly murmuring his name in a rasp of surrender, "Jareth..."

Hearing her plea, he looked at her. He drank in the sight of her tortured expression and his eyes darkened with desire.

It was now or never.

With all the purpose in the world, he claimed her mouth with savage intensity.

The kiss was like the soldering heat that joins metals and she welcomed the cruel ravishment of his mouth. The brutal contact seemed to sate her soul, and she returned his fierce kiss with reckless abandon.

For one startled moment Jareth was weakened by the power of her kiss. Never had he imagined that she might respond with such fervor. Something gripped him then, something that was beyond his control and comprehension, and for the first time ever he was shaken. He desired this mortal human girl so much that it terrified him. As his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth his hands flattened against her breasts, wanting desperately to feel the warmth of her skin underneath the heavy bodice.

To his surprise, Sarah's warm velvety tongue eagerly started to explore his mouth just as her trembling hands slid forcefully over his own. Her fingertips were icy, but her palms were hot as she smoothed her hands roughly over his, encouraging him to touch her more vigorously. Feeling drugged by the heady sensations she aroused in him, he savored the potent pleasure of her kiss, her touch.

With her hands still atop his, he slid them downward, caressing her ribcage before they resumed their journey upward, smoothing over the bodice and continuing up to where the corset hung loose at the tops of her breasts. His hands moved magically over her smooth breasts and she whimpered piteously against his mouth as her hands left his to fitfully grasp the material covering her thighs. In frustration she twisted the fabric in her clenched fists as if to keep them from disobeying her. His palms flattened over her breasts smoothing over the bodice, grazing her painfully hardened nipples. She inadvertently let out a tormented groan as her hands released the gown.

The sound of her incoherent plea stirred him further, making him painfully conscious of his intense state of arousal. Suddenly he was aware that her hands, which had just been at her sides were now restlessly clutching at the sides of his thighs. Driven blindly by his passion, his hand left her breast to travel southward. While his assault on her mouth continued, he reached down, catching the hem of her skirt in his hand.

He moved his body closer to hers and she flattened her back against him, basking in the warmth and feel of him. He hitched up her heavy skirts, his hand disappearing underneath. Suddenly Sarah felt the warmth of his bare hand coming to rest on her thigh, just above her knee.

Long slender fingers gently stroked her silken flesh. Sarah gasped at the intimate feeling of his bare hand on her naked thigh. Slowly and deliberately he ran his hand up, caressing her inner thigh.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as the degree of her arousal was frighteningly intensified. Kissing him back feverishly, she wondered if he was aware of the deluge of wetness and yearning he was causing between her legs.

As his fingertips drifted higher, her world seemed to skid to a halt. Oh god if he touched her there...she would surely die.

His hand crept unhurriedly up her inner thigh. His caresses were exploratory and lingering, as he savored the feel of her warm silken skin under his hand.

When he ran his hand up slowly towards the juncture of her thighs Sarah's mouth broke away from his as she released a shuddering breath. The intensity of her yearning was plainly written in her expression and Jareth couldn't resist the chance to give her pleasure.

His fingertips grazed her panties between her legs, right where the throbbing ache was the most acute. Her eyes were screwed shut in anguish as she failed to stifle a soft moan.

The sound affected him profoundly, elevating his lust to a nearly uncontrollable level. His eyes drifted closed as he rested his forehead against her temple and raggedly breathed into her hair with a definite edge to his voice, "By the Fates...I want to touch you." He sounded as though he was in just as much agony as she.

It shattered her to pieces to hear him beg her like that, especially when she too could think of nothing else but the pleasures of accommodating him.

His hot mouth descended upon her neck as he begged breathlessly, "I want to please you. Please let me touch you..."

It had been so long since she felt release, and this was Jareth. Jareth kissing her, Jareth touching her, Jareth begging to please her.

God, it was more than she could stand. She was only human. How much temptation could she possibly endure? She had already suffered more than what she would have thought possible. He was so enticing...and the things he did felt so good. Every fiber of her being screamed that she wanted him, needed him to make her feel things that she never thought possible. But such a thing was so dangerous, wasn't it?

Something told her that if she gave in she would never come out of it alive, but then again, at that moment, it nearly seemed a fair price. At present, she wanted him so badly that swore she could deal with the consequences, no matter what they were.

Incapable of coherent speech, she swallowed her pride, throwing caution to the wind as she nodded, affirming that he had her permission.

Neither of them seemed to breathe as he nudged aside her panties with his fingertips and delved into her warm velvety softness. She gasped at the raw pleasure of it. He was struck to his core by the feel of her. Hot and wet...and blessedly soft, shaming even the most silken of rose petals.

Confronted with his undoing, he groaned in a mixture of agony and awe. After feeling her exquisite heat, how could he ever be satisfied? He had to have her. Tonight. Or his wanting would drive him to insanity.

He ruthlessly toyed with her slick sex, focusing his attention on the apex of her desire, the one spot that would surely bring her the most intense gratification. Her breathing became erratic as he pleasured her, and her soft pleading moans became more and more insistent.

As he watched her brow knit in rapture, he felt his restraint beginning to falter. Much more of this, and his self-control would snap. Soon he would have to take her, though he reasoned, based on the way she was responding, it wouldn't have to be by force.

She grasped tightly at the fabric of his waistcoat as she breathlessly panted in little gasps, "Oh." *breath* "Jareth..."

His suspicions were confirmed. No, it would never be by force. Gods, she certainly liked this. He found this side of Sarah Williams rather fascinating, and quite pleasantly surprising.

Without warning she reached back blindly, finding the intense taut evidence of his arousal. She forcefully ran her palm over his breeches, rubbing his erection through his pants.

Jareth gasped, nearly coming out of his skin at her bold caress. She relentlessly repeated the motion, and he hissed from behind clenched teeth, "Ssssarahhhh...what...are you doing?"

Breathless from the pleasure and torment he was inflicting upon her she panted breathlessly, "I want to touch you too..."

Pushed well beyond his limits, Jareth suddenly withdrew his hand from under her skirts and promptly lifted her in his arms as though she weighed nothing. Ignoring her surprised cry of protest, he carried her purposefully to the butcher block table where he set her down on her back.

Frantically, he shrugged off his waistcoat bending over her, roughly claiming her mouth. His kiss was urgent and punishing and Sarah seemed to melt into it. Just as savagely, he tore his mouth from hers, and began branding her neck and shoulders with searing kisses.

He kissed a fiery trail down her neck, his tongue tasting the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat. His ministrations ventured lower as his mouth teased the tops of her breasts making her moan and gasp with pleasure. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, cupping her breasts, caressing her thighs, venturing underneath her skirts. It was a dizzying torrent of sensations.

His mouth was upon hers again, his kiss now fierce and wholly consuming. It was so disorienting, that she was only vaguely aware of the hands that were now roaming under her skirt. She felt his fingers brush over her silken belly to caress the swell of her hip. Their counterparts suddenly joined in, and before Sarah knew what was happening, she felt her underpants being yanked unceremoniously off of her.

She tore her mouth from his as his urgent kisses strayed to be lavished on her throat and shoulders.

The hasty removal of her panties was cause enough for alarm, as was the fact that she was on her back, on a chopping block in the castle kitchens in the midst of a ball with an incensed Goblin King practically on top of her.

Finally gathering enough of her wits about her to see the big picture she panted, "Wha...what are you doing?"

Nudging her knees apart and positioning himself between them, Jareth captured her mouth again just as she felt his fingers intimately pleasuring her relentlessly in answer.

She reeled at the pulse of pleasure as he broke the kiss and breathed in a ragged husky voice, "I can't bear any more Sarah. We finish this now."

She felt his hand leave her and she forced her head off the table to see that he had begun to hastily unfasten his breeches. In one panicked moment of foresight she realized that her darkest most secret fantasy was about to come true, but instead of making love to her in an opulent chamber of a fairy tale castle, Jareth was about to fuck her senseless atop a butcher block table within the dingy kitchens of the Goblin Castle.

The reality hit her hard. There had been no admission of love. The endless days of tension and frustration had lead to this, the point where their desire could no longer be contained. Lust is a powerful emotion, and it threatened to overwhelm them like a speeding freight train. The momentum that was building would surely hasten the act, turning what could be something beautiful into a big hurried mistake.

This wasn't going to be an act of love. How could it be? They were about five seconds from a tabletop quickie. In such a fevered state, it would be over nearly as soon as it began. With disappointed horror she realized this was not going to be something sacred she would cherish. This was sex. Frantic, rough sex.  
  
She had sworn to herself that she was better than this the last time she had given into the temptation of a frivolous romp while back at school. What burned her the most, was that she knew that what she already felt for Jareth deserved better than this. Of course she didn't really know what he felt, maybe he only did want sex from her...but somehow deep down she didn't believe that, and if he did feel anything for her that was beyond sexual attraction he would probably regret what they were about to do too.

She couldn't just lay back and let this happen no matter how badly her body demanded it, not until she knew truly what lie between them. Shrilly she cried, "Wait!"

Jareth paused, his hands still on the bindings of his trousers as he looked up at her.

Frantically she struggled to sit up, trying to keep her bodice from slipping as she protested breathlessly, "Jareth...wait! We...we shouldn't do this, not here. Not like this."

With a flick of his wrist he was holding a crystal, his gaze was intense as he supplied, "My chamber then?"

Sarah shook her head and weakly began, "No. I...I think if we do this now, we'll be making a big mistake."

He raised his brow in confusion and she quickly added, "I mean...it would be rushed. I think if we do this, I mean do this right now...we might regret it."

He hesitated, "Rushed?" Understanding finally dawned on him and he added, "Ah. Because of the ongoing ball you mean?"

Sarah nodded and he quickly ground out, "I suppose you're right. Perhaps it would be wiser to continue after the ball..." He added with a sinister grin, "I would rather take my time with you Sarah."

Blushing furiously, she began, "Um...yeah about that..."

His expression became unreadable, his gaze intense and Sarah reasoned that she'd better tread carefully. Deciding that diplomacy was the best approach, she quickly reassured, "Um...It's not that I don't want to...because I do..."

His smile returned as he wondered just what she was getting at. She went on, "I just want to be sure that I'm ready..."

He gave her a questioning look and she stammered, "I know, I know. It's not like I haven't done this before, but I promised myself..."

He regarded her with a quizzical look and remarked, "Promised yourself?"

She inched closer to him. He looked so damned charming, when he grinned like that, that she couldn't help herself. She found herself getting lost in those extraordinary mismatched eyes of his, so she looked away as she finished, "I er...promised that I wouldn't do it again unless it...meant something."

His smirk was wicked as he teased, "Meant something?" He was obviously enjoying this.

She nodded, "Yeah...you know...more than just sex."

As if finally taking in their surroundings for the first time, he started to understand what Sarah was getting at. Here he was a powerful King with an entire kingdom at his disposal and an equally powerful prowess to match and he had been ready to ravage the girl like a desperate impatient youth on a crude wooden table in the dingy kitchens. Hardly an ideal setting or manner for the intimate encounter he had been waiting for. He had been made to wait years for this, and here he could barely stand to endure a few more minutes. As impatient as he was, he was intrigued by her reasoning, as it suggested that she wanted there to be more than just a physical relationship between them. That being of course, what he had been planning all along. She just didn't know it yet.

With an air of reserved coolness he smirked and gestured between them, "So you would find this to be...just sex?"

She was certain that he was just questioning her in this manner because he enjoyed making her squirm. Deliberately and cautiously she replied, "What I meant, is that I wouldn't have sex just for the sake of sex...I promised myself I'd wait for it to be with someone special."

He considered this carefully and seriously responded, "Special? You mean someone that you love?"

She took a deep breath and replied, "Ideally, yes. I've had enough of meaningless relationships...I just think I ought to wait for someone I have real feelings for, someone who would hopefully return those feelings."

He smiled wistfully, "What a romantic notion."

She looked away and snapped, "I know, you think it's silly...but please keep your derisive comments to yourself. I don't think I can handle it tonight."

He crossed his arms over his chest looking away as he distantly replied, "I have nothing derisive to say. I wouldn't expect anything less than romantic notions from you Sarah."

Puzzled by his answer and his pensive tone, she got to her feet approaching him carefully as she supplied, "Look, Jareth, we are both aware that an attraction exists between us, but I want you to know, I didn't mean to lead you on. I just got caught up in it..."

He smiled slightly and answered, "As did I. But before we return to the ball there is something I must know..."

Sarah swallowed, wondering what he could possibly ask, "What's that?"

He stalked closer, his face very near hers as he drawled, "What are the chances that I could become someone special to you?" For once his feral grin was entirely playful and not at all threatening.

With a slow secret smile she remarked, "I'd say...you have a better than average shot."

His grin broadened in approval as he pressed, "Oh? How far above average?"

She shot him a wry grin as she warned, "Don't press your luck. Above average...we'll leave it at that."

His mused in response, "In that case, shall we return to the ball so I might raise my odds."

She chuckled warmly as she slid off the table and agreed, "Sure."

She smoothed out the front of her gown with trembling hands, still shaken by what they'd been about to do. Her face and ears reddened as she dared to offer him a shaky smile, brushing by him shyly, before she scanned the floor and mused in a flustered tone, "Guess I'd better put my underwear back on, and actually do up the bodice before we go back out there."

Jareth teased, "The bodice yes, or that Nyx will be salivating like a mongrel, but tell you what love? If you neglect to re-donne your undergarments, I promise not to tell...besides, it will give me something to ponder while I dance with you."

Sarah failed to stifle a laugh as she continued to search the floor, "I don't think so. Where the heck are they?"

With a smug smile he withdrew a hand from behind his back, the panties in question dangling from his index finger. With a snicker she snatched them from him, just as he taunted, "Rather scandalous, aren't they?"

Sarah shook her head biting her lip, "Apparently you haven't been consorting with humans very long. These are probably the most utilitarian pair I own."

He shook his head and replied with an air of amusement, "Ah Sarah, you never fail to amuse me. Shall we tackle that bodice of yours?"

Her eyes met his as she replied, "Alright. But this time...try and keep your hands to yourself."


	27. Arise Fair Sun, and Kill the Envious Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

The darkened gala continued to pulse with the carousal of its masked revelers, despite the temporary absence of its notorious host. Many dazzling pairs of masked guests spun and whirled in unison to the haunting music as two celestial bodies appeared on the horizon of the whimsical masquerade. They appeared side by side, one wearing the golden face of the blazing sun, the other bearing the quiet silvery visage of the moon.

They were both breathtaking in their own right. The pale moon, ethereal in his silver beauty, made only more attractive by his somber demeanor and cool arrogance. He emitted confidence and authority rather than soft illumination. His lithe relaxed body and haphazard smile graced him with an air of casual aloofness. At his side shone his own bright sun, charming and radiant in her warm golden tones. Where he was nonchalant and reserved in his cool appearance, she was warm and impassioned, brimming with vitality.

Sarah took a deep sobering breath as Jareth's gloved hand closed around hers. Despite the fact that she was fully clothed in her formal attire with her gilded mask securely in place, she felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable after all that had taken place between herself and the Goblin King.

Her thoughts were a tempestuous storm as her mind reeled over what had and what had almost taken place. Jareth had kissed her. He had touched her, and he had nearly seduced her. If she had allowed his actions to persist even a moment longer she would have surrendered and made love to him right there.

More than a good part of her mourned the fact that she had halted him in his seduction, for she had to admit that seduction was one art that he had apparently mastered. There was no doubt in her mind that unlike her previous sexual escapades, this particular one would have left her quite satisfied.

Just the thought of how close they had come, was staggering. What was worse was the fact that her body was still punishing her for stopping him. The ache that persisted cared nothing for declarations of love, nor mutual understanding, it merely hungered for gratification, which his body would have no doubt effectively provided. Though she knew she had done the right thing, she still suffered because she was a slave to her desire, especially when it came to Jareth.

Jareth watched from a distance as Sarah found a spot alone at the feasting table. She glanced left and right to make sure no one was paying her much mind before she slid her mask up to rest upon her forehead. She was positively starving and the spread of delicacies was just begging to be sampled.

She took a handful of sugar-coated grapes and selected a goblet of sweet wine. Jareth watched with amusement as she popped a plump grape into her mouth. Sarah suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her as she sipped her wine. She looked over the rim of her glass to see that Jareth was staring at her with a faint smile. Her face flushed automatically in response to his scrutiny as she looked away quickly, turning her attention to a large display of sweet meats and cheeses. Jareth was lost in his appraisal of her, when a smooth youthful voice shook him from his reverie.

"She's quite striking isn't she?"

Jareth didn't have to glance over his shoulder to know it was Nyx. He would have recognized that voice anywhere, like a viper with a saintly whisper. The sound washed over Jareth like a fog rolling in and it chilled his very blood. His face immediately became set into its usual mask of indifference as he turned to regard the stormy eyed young man who had sidled up to him.

Nyx was no longer wearing his raven's mask, and looked thoughtful as he gazed intently at Sarah, adding in that same satin whisper, "Strange...She bears a startling resemblance to your page boy."

Jareth had been anticipating the comment and coolly countered, "No, it isn't strange at all, considering that Sargonne is her twin brother." Nyx's eyes widened as he turned to Jareth and quipped, "The brother she wished away to the Goblins and won back?"

Jareth shook his head and corrected, "No. You speak of her youngest brother, Tobias."

The young man replied, "Ah. I didn't realize that she had more than one brother." Jareth found his sudden interest unnerving and remarked, "Yes well, I suspect there is much you don't know about Sarah or Sargonne."

Nyx ignored the jeer and pressed, "Tell me Jareth, how did you come by them...This time around?"

Jareth didn't care for Nyx's line of questioning and wondered at his motives. With thoughtful consideration he replied, "Sargonne has lead a troubled life, and he wished himself into my care."

Nyx's face was grave as his eyes drifted back to Sarah and he mused, "And what of Sarah?" Jareth noticed that as Nyx watched her, the corners of his mouth curved upward in an appreciative, but humorless smile.

Jareth leveled a cool gaze at him, realizing that the smile reminded him of the ravenous expression of a starving wolf or other such unpleasant predator. Gruffly Jareth replied, "She too is here by choice..." and with an icy grin he finished, "...and that is all you need know about her."

Nyx took a quick draught of his wine and apologetically assured, "I didn't mean to pry your majesty. It's just that everyone is curious about her." Jareth raised a finely arched eyebrow and replied, "Ah. I see, and I suppose you too are wondering if there is any truth to the rumors that have no doubt begun to circulate?"

Nyx shrugged innocently and countered, "I can't help but be curious about your intentions. Everyone knows that the Goblin Kingdom has been without a Queen since long before your reign, and well, it makes for tempting speculation when the girl on your arm happens to be the same human girl who was the only one able to solve your labyrinth." Jareth grinned menacingly and coolly replied, "Yes well, I don't want to ruin the suspense." With that he offered Nyx a feral parting grin and stealthily made his way to Sarah's side.

Sarah was just finishing her wine when she felt an iron grip on her wrist. She tensed with surprise at Jareth's husky whisper, velvety smooth, as it was commanding, "You owe me a dance."

She was too startled by his sudden intrusion to offer any objection as he started to drag her through the oppressive crowd. In a matter of moments he found a suitable spot, hardly long enough for her to generate something coherent to say. He wound one arm possessively about her waist, pulling her close as his hand caught hers in it's leather grasp.

She was forced to look at him as he swiftly lead her right into the dance. She couldn't prevent her eyes from traveling up his long lean form before they settled on his stubborn arrogant face. Her eyes drifted over his lips, thin in a twisted cynical smirk, before terminating at his enthralling gaze.

His eyes were compelling, magnetic. One a cool Nordic blue, the other a warm tawny hazel. They were fathomless, ageless, and entirely captivating, so much so that she feared she might become lost forever, every time she gazed into their bewitching depths.

His features were so perfect, that any more ethereal delicacy would have made him too beautiful to be a man. Quickly she reminded herself that in fact, he was no mere man. He was Fae, a powerful, immortal King, who also happened to be very easy on the eyes.

Once again she suddenly felt very small and insignificant, for what would a creature like him want with someone so plain and ordinary as herself. She masked her inner turmoil with deceptive calmness as she demanded in a cool whisper, "What's with the urgency?"

His voice was deep and sensual, sending a ripple of awareness through her, "Forgive my haste...I simply desired the pleasure of your company."

She raised an eyebrow, shooting him a wry look as he leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Well that and I thought I'd spare you from any more of that reprehensible boy's lecherous looks..."

His eyes slid sideways and Sarah followed his gaze spying Nyx lurking against the wall, his steely eyes still fixed on the two of them.

Sarah gaped in disbelief as she quickly turned back to Jareth. His eyes flicked towards the young man again as he finished, "...While you were drinking, he caught a glimpse of your face, I must say he appeared to be rather taken with you..."

Sudden fear made Sarah's breath catch in her throat causing her voice to break as she hissed, "Oh no, He saw me!? Do you think he'll tell Taibarr? What did he say?"

Jareth smiled smugly before he began in a satisfied whisper, "He did notice that you bear a certain resemblance to my page...but never fear, I quickly gave him a believable explanation."

Her brow shot up in surprise and she lowered her voice, "You did? What did you tell him?"

The corner of his mouth tugged into a confident smirk before he replied, "I told him that Sargonne is your twin brother."

She was quick to retort, "And he believed you?"

His tone was matter-of-fact, "He has no reason not to."

Sarah sighed at his confidence, but she wasn't totally relieved. He sensed her lingering anxiety and for a moment his expression softened as he urged, "Don't think on it. There's no cause for alarm."

He offered her a mischievous smile as he went on, "Come, the night is still young for reveling, you might as well at least pretend that you are enjoying my company."

A sly smile found it's way through her mask of uncertainty as he finished, "Come now...at the very least you have to admit that I'm an exceptional dance partner."

Her gentle laugh rippled through the air as she admitted, "Well, you're much better than Kayla...and I haven't fallen on my face yet, so that must count for something."

His tone was skeptical as he twirled her around and murmured "Count for something..." She was brought back face to face with that disarming smile of his as he huskily added, "Well that simply won't do..."

The arm about her waist tightened, drawing her closer to him as he leaned in and whispered in that throaty sultry voice, "I suppose I will have to show you then...Just how good I can be."

The suggestiveness of his insinuation was not lost on her, and it brought the heat back to her cheeks as she swallowed at his suggestion. In a hitching breath she stammered, "That's really not necessary...I...I wasn't implying...that...I mean...I don't really dance...so I really can't compare..."

Her protest fell on deaf ears as he merely flashed her a dangerous smirk and interjected, "Perhaps the music is a bit too reserved...maybe you'd prefer something more stimulating?" He leaned in and whispered into her hair, "Perchance something more akin to your aboveground tastes?"

She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he had pulled her so close that she could feel his thighs moving against hers, and his warm breath drifting over her ear. His arm was tightly holding her waist, and his other hand opened, only to close again and clasp her hand more securely, interlacing his fingers with her own.

She closed her eyes in attempt to suppress the barrage of erotic sensations, to find that it only heightened each and every one. His dark velvety voice interrupted her thoughts as he whispered, "Think of a song...any piece of music that pleases you...something that stirs you..."

She frantically struggled to keep her mind blank, afraid of what he might try to demonstrate. But like any situation where you try to refrain from thinking of something, undoubtedly your brain rebels and offers some thought, which always seems to be the very thought that fills you with dread.

To her dismay, for a split second she faltered, and she imagined the type of song one might hear in a modern Aboveground dance club. A lilting but pulsing kind of music that often results in the slow but deliberate kind of dancing that prompts even complete strangers to go home with one another.

As soon as the thought came, she banished it, but it was too late. To her horror, a very real version of the music she envisioned suddenly filled the room and it was even more compelling than she imagined it.

Her eyes flew open in shock. He was staring intently at her, with a thoughtful expression as he discerned the strange new music. The crowd around them took to the new music immediately, emphatically dancing in a self absorbed hedonistic manner that wasn't much different than what Sarah herself had witnessed countless times in aboveground bars and clubs.

Jareth's attention was drawn to a nearby couple, who seemed entirely oblivious to his watchful eyes. They moved rhythmically against one another, hands and mouths liberally exploring, as they became consumed with their own brazen display of lust.

A Jareth witnessed this, his lips curved into a self-assured smirk. Her choice could not have been more perfect. This was almost going to be too easy.

For Sarah it was an effort to keep from gaping with an open mouth. Having seen enough of the type of behavior the music elicited, Jareth turned back to Sarah, and he seemed full of purpose. She was in serious trouble.

His eyes met hers and the heat in his gaze was unequivocal. Not a trace of a smile graced his face. His expression was intense, his sights set resolutely on her.

Her heart felt as though it were slamming against her ribcage as her breath caught in her throat in anticipation. She knew that look. She was so dead.

His eyes never left her face as arms encircled her waist, drawing her nearer, in the most natural and deliberate manner. Dizzy euphoria washed over her as she tentatively wrapped her arms about his shoulders.

Very slowly he started to move with her, the trancelike music mimicking her dazed state, as his lithe body moved gracefully against hers, warm and solid. The combination of the evocative music, and his close proximity was overwhelming.

His scent was reminiscent of sweet exotic spices mixed something that reminded her of winter and magic. She breathed deeply, committing the scent to eternal memory, as it was sweeter than anything she had ever known.

His eyes darted to her lips, once, twice, before capturing her warm gaze again. She was amazed at how serene and inviting he could be when he wanted to be. A faint smile of satisfied contentment touched his lips as she moved in unison with him.

The tempo of the music increased and she relaxed her body against him. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as his hands splayed out, moving gently and persuasively up the length of her back. Her eyes raked hungrily over his face, and she found him so beautiful that it was heart wrenching.

Their dance continued and her pulse hammered away. His appeal was devastating. Longing assaulted her in a way she had never known, as her subconscious warned that such a feeling could never last. A sinking dread filled her as she reminded herself that his role in her life was not permanent.

In less than a year's time she would have fulfilled her end of their bargain and she would go home. A new anguish touched her heart as she realized that once this was all over she would probably never see him again. Reason told her that she should be relieved to rid herself of the Goblin King once and for all, but that was not at all how she felt. Instead she felt uncomfortable misery at the thought.

How had things become so confused? If he was her adversary, than why was she so drawn to him, and why did the thought of going home suddenly fill her with so much dread? The idea that she had feelings for him was nothing new, but it was time she fully examined the depth of those feelings instead of shoving them aside. Impatiently she pulled her drifting thoughts together and the terrifying realization washed over her with fearful clarity. In the past she had known it had been a risk. A distant possibility...but now she felt it with absolute certainty. She was in love with him.

The thought froze in her brain. It was preposterous. It was insane. It was suicide. But the admission was dredged from a place beyond logic and reason. She could deny it all she wanted, but it wouldn't change anything. She was desperately, and hopelessly in love with the Goblin King.

His silky whisper came hot against her ear and it startled her out of her thoughts, "How's this? An improvement, don't you think?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she merely nodded. Her knees felt week and she clung to him for fear of losing her balance. He found her response encouraging, and his hands made their way up her body to cradle her face. Her eyes met his for a brief moment, like sparkling pools of jade liquid, and for the first time they were soft rather that fierce. To his astonishment they held no defiance or malice, but rather a sort of pleading sadness. Moved by the emotion in them, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly, in a light and teasing manner.

For Sarah, it was maddening to feel his mouth on hers like that, with so much pent up longing and promise that it shattered her resolve. She wanted to just give in so much. It would have been such a relief to throw caution to the wind and let him drag her to his bed, even if it meant leaving right now in the midst of the ball.

It wasn't decency or pride that was stopping her, not this time. The only thing she clung to was the notion that no matter how wonderful the moment would be, sooner or later they would have to come up for air. Morning would come, and there would be consequences.

The one that weighed the heaviest on her was, What if he didn't love her? What if, for him, this was just a temporary infatuation? What if he tired of her after she gave him what he wanted? He was, at times, so much like a spoiled child that she knew this could be a very real possibility. Or even worse, what if this was all some sick game of his, to settle the score and have his revenge? Was she willing to place her heart in his hands? This was Jareth, afterall.

If she went through with this, and allowed their actions to be taken to completion, things would be different. Would she be able to handle making love to him, knowing full well that things could so easily fall apart? What if she failed to hide her true feelings in the heat of the moment?

Would she be able to accept one night of passion, enjoy it, and then walk away with her heart in one piece? She didn't even have to give it a second thought. She already knew the answer. No, she wouldn't. She was already in too deep. If she took that final step she knew she would not come out unscathed. Whether he knew it or not, it seemed that in the end, the Goblin King did have a great deal of power over her because she already loved him.

Jareth moved to deepen the kiss and for a moment Sarah melted into him. Torn between ecstasy and agony she barely managed to stifle a sob as her hands suddenly slid down over his chest to push him off.

She fought hard to keep her tears at bay and clenched her jaw to kill the sob in her throat as she finally managed to tear her mouth from his. Her hands were still braced against his chest to keep him away as she struggled to take in some air.

She finally caught her breath enough to speak, and to her dismay her voice shook as badly as her insides, and her words came out in a choked whisper, "Please...stop."

For a moment he seemed taken aback, then his eyes clouded with some dark emotion making his expression grim as he implored her, "Sarah..."

She quickly turned her back on him, afraid she would lose her composure. She took a few deep breaths before she began in a shaky, desperate voice, "I'm asking you nicely...please...if there's a shred of decency within you...please...don't do that again."

He spoke from behind her and to her amazement he didn't sound angry. His voice was soft, almost coaxing as he replied, "Do what...you mean kiss you?"

She nodded her head sharply in affirmation as the aboveground music died away and something softer and more formal began. He stepped close behind her, his breath was warm on her cheek and his voice soothing as he offered, "Very well, I won't kiss you again."

He gently turned her around to face him, quickly guiding into a more proper slow dance. She finally chanced a look at him. His mouth curved into a playful smirk as he finished silkily, "...Unless you ask me to of course."

That managed to elicit a small smile from her as she shook her head. She had to admire his persistence, even though it drove her insane.

She shyly avoided his eyes and he noticed that her face was still deeply flushed. He ventured with a hint of amusement, "Shall we change the subject?"

She smiled sarcastically and emphatically replied, "Please do." He hesitated a moment before he began, "Alright, tell me truly...What is your impression of the masquerade?"

Thankful for safe conversation she quickly answered without even thinking, "Well, it's kind of sinister, and a little dark, but overall I think it's better than..." She caught herself as the knowing expression formed on his face. She stole at glance at him, hesitated a moment before she smiled wistfully and cautiously ventured, "I always wondered about that...when Hoggle gave me that peach, that masquerade...was it real?"

His smile was teasing, "What do you think?"

She thoughtfully replied, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, it seemed real. But at first everything was so fuzzy, and after it was over I couldn't remember how I ended up in the junk-yard. Was it real?"

He regarded her with calm curiosity, "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Tilting his head to the side, he answered, "Very well then. It was a dream, but not merely an illusion..."

Her brow furrowed in bewilderment as she ventured, "I saw you. We danced. Was that just some trick or were you really there?"

He smirked and replied, "Yes, I was there...in a manner of speaking."

She gave him a blank look, "I don't understand."

He tried to explain, "Nor should you. Magic often doesn't work in ways that we can understand. It was a dream, but a dream we both experienced."

She shook her head slowly, "You're losing me."

He tried a different approach, "It was a dream, one of your dreams, one of your desires, and I granted it. At any given time, a person has many dreams, all their hopes and desires. At that particular time I chose one of your dreams to fulfill. You longed to be part of the fairy tale. A princess, who only longed to dance with her prince at the ball. It was your dream, I simply made it a reality, if only for a little while."

She smirked shrewdly and remarked, "Long enough to slow me down. A diversion...I get it."

He simply replied, "Well, that was the idea."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she inquired, "Ok, but why that one? I mean of all the dreams I must have had at that particular time, why did you choose that one as the distraction?"

He smiled noncommittally and replied, "It seemed a befitting way to distract you, and there was the added bonus of the spell...that when you wanted out, your memory would be compromised."

Sarcastically she jeered, "Oh how thoughtful of you..."

He was quick to remark, "I never told you it would be easy, in fact I tried to dissuade you from the very beginning."

She supplied, "By offering my dreams..."

There was a touch of harshness in his tone as he affirmed, "Yes I did...several times. But you refused."

She nodded, "Yes, I did."

He regarded her with a curious expression and countered, "That's one thing that made me curious about you Sarah. Why did you refuse? You see of all the others that ever tried, they may have refused initially, but in the end they always opt for their dreams. Some out of weakness, others out of greed...but not you...Why?"

She quickly retorted, "Are you kidding? You say that as if I even had a choice."

He harshly answered, "I did give you a choice."

She stared at him as though she were just only seeing him now for the first time, "Oh my God. You didn't get it did you? You still don't get it. Jareth, for me that wasn't a choice. I could never have chosen to abandon Toby. He might have been an inconvenience at times, and even a pain in the butt, but he's my brother and I love him. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to him. I would go through hell to save him, just as I would Kayla."

For the first time ever Jareth looked completely lost and he protested forcefully, "But I could have made your dreams come true. How could you just give up on your dreams?"

Something in the way he said it struck her and she replied gently, "I didn't give up on my dreams. I just rejected the offer of them being handed to me at the cost of Toby and Kayla's lives."

He looked as though the notion was beyond him, "But, Why? Why would you do that?"

She sighed, "Because I love them. That's what you do when you love someone, Jareth, you make sacrifices for them."

The bewildered expression on his face made it clear that the notion was completely foreign to him, and from what she knew of him, it wasn't all that surprising. From what she could tell, he seemed to lead a pretty solitary existence, and his title basically put him in a position to do just about anything he wanted.

When she truly thought about it, such an existence seemed both a blessing and curse. True, his power and station put the world literally at his fingertips, but at the same time, it seemed a terribly lonely way to exist, with nothing but Goblins and visiting dignitaries for company. Looking at it in such a way suddenly put things a bit more in perspective for her.

No wonder he often acted like a spoiled child, for how could he ever learn to be anything other than that, with no one else around for company but goblins, who were in essence, beastly creatures that thought and acted much like children. And Jareth, being the head brat of the playground, was never forced to share, or make sacrifices, or was never denied anything for that matter. It all seemed to click in her head. No wonder he was such a sore loser. At that moment she actually felt a little sorry for him.

A little gentler she elaborated, "Look Jareth, I never truly gave up on my dreams. I just realized that I didn't need you, or anyone else to make them a reality. If there's one thing I learned, it's that dreams are not static things. They are constantly evolving. My dreams may have grown and changed over the years, but they are still my dreams. I know that with hard work and persistence, I can work towards the things I want, and I won't have to rely on anyone but myself, and I won't have to worry about giving up on those I love just to achieve my dreams by magic." Sincerely she added, "Not that I didn't appreciate the offer...I just couldn't accept it."

He regarded her silently for a long while, as if he was grappling to understand all that she said. Finally in a very tired voice he admitted, "You know, you have to be the most stubborn person, I have ever come across."

She smirked coyly and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I could use some more wine...whaddya say?"

Shortly thereafter, Jareth and Sarah had settled on a cozy dark cushion at the far end of the room, sipping wine in companionable silence. Jareth watched with interest as Sarah took a long draught of her wine, noting the way she seemed to savor its sweetness by running the tip of her tongue over her lips. "I wonder..." He lulled in a smooth tone, "What are your dreams...right at this very moment?"

She swallowed another sip of wine and replied, "You're asking me? I thought you were the authority on my dreams?"

He noticed that a slight smile punctuated her jest and he drawled, "Well, of course, all I have to do is look at them for myself..." His mouth curved into a sinister smirk as he produced a perfect crystal in his hand. He held it up for her to see as he finished, "...however I thought I might give you the option of telling me in your own words, since you have proven to be rather pleasant company this evening."

She didn't miss the innuendo, but she decided that she'd rather tell him, than have him poking around in her private stash of hopes and desires, especially since there had to be several mortifying jewels involving himself that he might find in there.

She shrugged, taking another sip of her wine before she offered, "Ok then. Presently, I am working towards my college degree, and after that I will probably go for a graduate degree." She slowed down realizing she was going heavy on the aboveground lingo and tried again, "I ah...want to finish my schooling, so that I will be more successful at my um...occupational duties."

He smirked, "Occupational duties?"

She expanded, "Yeah, you know work, my job, so that I can earn a living."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ah I see...and what does this occupation involve? Acting out dramas perhaps?"

She smiled, knowing that it was her childhood dream of being a famous actress, like her mother, that he was referring to. She honestly answered, "Perhaps, but that's not my main drive. I've been studying literature and I think I should try my hand at writing."

He seemed very interested and replied, "What manner of literature?"

She shrugged, "Classic literature and Mythology mostly. Shakespeare is my all-time favorite author."

His face lit up with recognition, "Shakespeare?"

She nodded, "Yes, are you familiar with him?"

His smirk was devastating as he set down his wine and caught her hand in his. Deliberately, he brought her hand to his mouth and earnestly began, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." With that, he gently kissed the back of her hand, leaving her gaping in surprise.

When she found her voice she stammered, "Tha...that's from Romeo and Juliet! You do know Shakespeare!" He nodded, smiling that smug smile of his. She was rather impressed with his knowledge of the playwright, but at the same time she wondered if he had ever solicited other women in such a manner.

His next question shook her from her thoughts, "Do you intend to write plays then?"

She nodded, "I'd like to, but recently I've been studying sonnets."

He raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Shakespeare's sonnets?"

She nodded emphatically and replied, "Yeah, I just had to study a bunch of them in my last class. I've memorized lots of them."

He took another sip of his wine, pausing to smile over the rim of the glass. When he had taken his fill he drawled, "Tell me then, do you have a favorite?"

She nodded without a second thought, and he promptly demanded, "Well...let's hear it."

She thought for a moment and remembered the first line, "Oh, from what pow'r hast thou this pow'rful might, With insufficiency my heart to sway?"

Effortlessly from there on the lines continued to flow in her even lilting voice, with the correct emphasis in all the right places, "To make me give the lie to my true sight, And swear that brightness doth not grace the day? Whence hast thou this becoming of things ill, that in the very refuse of thy deeds There is such strength and warranties of skill That in my mind thy worst all best exceeds?"

As she went on it suddenly occurred to her why this particular sonnet appealed to her. The author's suit perfectly mimicked her wonder at her feelings for Jareth. Her voice wavered with emotion and apprehension as she finished the last few lines, "Who taught thee how to make me love thee more, The more I hear and see just cause of hate? Oh though I love what others do abhor, With others thou shouldst not abhor my state: If thy unworthiness raised love in me, More worthy I to be beloved of thee."

The smile slowly faded from Jareth's face as he took in each line. By the end of the sonnet he was staring at her in that intense manner again. He knew the sonnet well and knew it's meaning. But what his mind was raging to know was; Did she mean the words as she spoke them to him.

If it was her favorite, it had to mean something to her personally, and whom could this particular sonnet remind her of, if not him? Of course he couldn't be absolutely certain, but his instincts were telling him that she was speaking the words to him and the emotion that bled through her voice suggested that she was meaning every single word.

His eyes bore into hers and he noticed that despite her struggle to keep her cool exterior, she was shaken. He was tempted to be frank and extract the truth about her exact feelings for him, but he was aware that he had already pushed her significantly. He didn't want to ruin his progress by being too impulsive. Perhaps some illuminating honesty on his end might alleviate some of her apprehension to confide in him. Yes, a hinted confession of his own could only cajole her closer to the honest admission of her feelings. And he knew just how to do it.

Desperate to break the heavy silence she suddenly insisted, "What about you? Do you have a favorite?"

He offered her a coaxing smile and nodded, "Care to hear it?"

She nodded emphatically as he smiled, knowing full well that his delivery would be every bit as compelling as hers, because he would be able to recite the entire sonnet and mean every last word, as if they had only ever been intended for her.

His intense gaze locked with hers as he began, "So are you to my thoughts as food to life, Or as sweet seasoned showers are to the ground." He noted that at the very first line, her breath seemed to catch in her throat as heat crept back into her cheeks.

With renewed purpose he relentlessly continued, "And for the peace of you I hold such strife As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found: Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure; Now counting best to be with you alone, Then bettered that the world may see my pleasure;"

She seemed to be holding her breath now and her eyes remained fixed with his, her expression betraying the fact that she was becoming more rapt with each word. He pressed on, determined to make a powerful end, "Sometime all full with feasting on your sight, And by and by clean starved for a look, Possessing or pursuing no delight, save what is had or must from you be took. Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day, Or gluttoning on all, or all away."

She was still as stone as he finished, not breathing, and unable to break the profound, heavy eye-contact that lingered between them. Her stomach fluttered wildly as he leaned closer in obvious invitation.

Her head swam at the implication of his recited sonnet. Perhaps his feelings ran deeper than she originally assumed. Her heart surged with the desire to know the raw truth. Her eyes drifted over his enchanting face to settle on his lips. His kisses had warned her of the depth of his longing, perhaps just one more...

Involuntarily she licked her dry lips and met his eyes, which were blazing as his steady gaze bore into her in silent expectation. Her body betrayed her commitment to remain in place, and she made the slightest movement towards him. It was the subtlest gesture but he noticed. Her resolve was slipping. He knew the next time they kissed, there would be no stopping. He could see it plainly in her eyes.

His eyes raked over her face, seemingly urging her to continue, imploring her not to stop. He heard her exhale raggedly right before a nearby voice interrupted.

"Your Majesty, the hour grows late. I just wanted to extend my thanks for the invitation and offer my farewell."

Both Sarah and Jareth looked up, startled to see Lord Taibarr smiling down at them. Jareth quickly rose, barely managing to stifle the string of Goblin obscenities that were welling up inside him. With a very forced gracious smile he quickly supplied, "My pleasure Lord Taibarr, so glad you could make it."

Taibarr turned to Sarah as she rushed to stand up. Her face was a precious scarlet, as he addressed them, "The pleasure has been all mine your majesty. It has been an honor to make your aquaintence, my lady." Sarah smiled, bowing humbly as he posed his last statement to Jareth, "I hope to meet again soon, Sire...at your request of course." Jareth smiled nodding, "Certainly. I will send word. Have a safe journey home." Taibarr bowed as he backed away, making his exit.

To Jareth's dismay, the ambassador's exit prompted a rush of leaving guests that all wished to bid the Goblin King farewell. To his great disappointment he realized that the moment had been lost. Whatever had been about to happen with Sarah had been suspended. He would just have to wait. Things were progressing nicely, Sarah would come around.

Unfortunately for him, the fact remained that he had been too eager, and his need would have to remain unfulfilled. His impatience would cause him much suffering to be sure. He hated waiting. It was going to be a long agonizing night. He needed something to take the edge off. Thankfully, the sweet wine was in never-ending supply and Jareth sipped it continuously as he socialized with his departing guests.

As the multitude of guests continued to pour out of the Goblin Castle, Sarah felt as though she were wound tighter than a spring. There had been many startling developments and she was about at the end of her rope. She had come very close to giving into her feelings several times tonight. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to endure one more close call. To make matters worse, a seeming endless stream of guests continued to file on by, wishing her and Jareth well. The only thing that made the awkward situation bearable was the mind-numbing wine that never seemed to run out.

It was well past midnight when the last guest filed out the great hall, finally leaving Sarah and Jareth alone. Sarah placed her empty goblet down, surprised to see six other empty goblets that she and Jareth had managed to polish off during the course of the evening. Lying close by were their long forgotten silver and gold celestial masks. Not entirely sure how much wine she had actually had, Sarah did notice that at the moment she was feeling rather relaxed, especially considering that she suddenly found herself alone with Jareth.

Jareth's posture was also rather casual as he turned to her and drawled, "Thank the powers...I thought they'd never all leave."

She smirked, realizing that he too had been uncomfortable. The room seemed much bigger now that it was empty and her eyes skimmed over the remnants of the grand party. Distantly she remarked, "Wow. Look at this place...this is going to take a long time to clean up, you know."

He waved his hand dismissively, "We shall deal with it later..." He strode up to her and finished dryly, "...as I think it's about time we called it a night."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I should probably turn in."

He stepped closer, offering his arm as he supplied, "Shall we retire then?" Not entirely sure what he meant, she hesitated and he added, "Come, I'll escort you to your room."

She nodded and cautiously took his arm. They walked together in comfortable silence until they rounded the corner into the hall where their separate chambers were located.

Sarah chanced a glance at Jareth, who simply smirked in a pleasantly playful manner. Probably the wine, she thought, as she slowly ventured, "I...just wanted to say...that I um...had a nice time tonight."

He grinned in amusement, "Are you actually admitting that you enjoyed my company?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah I am...though it's probably a mistake to over-inflate that huge ego of yours any further. Your head might explode, or float away."

He laughed freely and the sound was rich and genuine. When he caught his breath they had reached her door. He stopped, holding her hand, as he faced her, "You truly amuse me Sarah. I enjoyed your company as well. I appreciate your compliance in this whole affair, and I thank you for not being obstinate."

Was she actually hearing this? Was he actually thanking her? That wine must have gone to his head. She prayed that he would hurry up and leave her alone, before his good-looks and newfound earnest charm made her do something rash, like grabbing him by his shirt and shoving him into her bed.

She smiled in spite of herself, as the idea sent shivers down her spine. Noticing that he had yet to let go of her hand, she rested her back against her door casually as she affably replied, "No problem...Umm...Goodnight."

Jareth released her hand, enjoying one last long appreciative glance before he suddenly stepped forward and dropped a quick kiss, not quite centered, on her mouth. He retreated quickly, and before she could raise a word of protest he flashed her a teasing, wholly disarming grin finishing in a devastatingly sultry tone, "Goodnight, love"

With that, he backed away, quickly disappearing into the recesses of his chamber. Sarah dashed into her own room, falling back against her door as fast as she closed it. His tender goodnight had literally left her weak in the knees. It was just like him to leave her all hot and bothered like that. Figures, she thought ruefully, as she realized that sleep was not going to come easy.


	28. The Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Jareth tore off his gloves and stormed across his bedchamber, his collared tunic suddenly feeling warm and oppressive. He walked purposefully towards the crystal snifter of amber liquid that sat on his mantle as he discarded his magnificent cape on the floor.

He poured himself a generous portion of the liquor as he impatiently shrugged out of his silver doublet. He wasn't one to frequently use alcohol as a distraction, but tonight was an exception. If he didn't do something to try and take his mind off the girl in the next room, his frustration would surely drive him mad. As it was, it took all his willpower to keep him from storming over there right now.

He swilled half the glass's contents, taking comfort in the burning sensation that seared his throat. Feeling uncomfortably warm, he set down his glass and quickly tackled the fastenings on his billowy white tunic, wanting to be free of the garment. Once the shirt hung open at the front, he quickly slid it off his shoulders and it fell, forgotten with his cape and doublet in a heap on the floor.

He drained the remaining contents of his glass and quickly proceeded to pour himself another. Clad in only his black breeches and leather boots he crossed the room in long strides, catching his reflection in the large floor-length gilded mirror. The alabaster flesh of his lithe pale torso contrasted sharply with his dark breeches. Only the crescent shaped gold pendant interrupted the fair marble-like skin of his upper body.

As he neared his magnificent bed he set down his drink and met the reflection of his stormy mismatched eyes in the enormous mirror. It mystified him how one mortal girl continued to cause him so much turmoil. Even now he yearned for her, his body still under her spell. It wore heavily on him that even when she wasn't present she still exerted such power over him. Well that would be rectified soon enough. His impatience prodded him, 'Why not right now?'

It was an excellent question. She had been only moments from surrendering when they were alone in the castle kitchens mere hours ago. He could push just a little farther. His eyes drifted to the wooden door to her chamber as he considered it. He snatched up his glass again as he paced the length of his room, back and forth before the door, as if contemplating what lay beyond it.

There was nothing stopping him from bursting into her room right now.

How he would savor that surprised look on her face. And after that...well, his mind imagined an endless barrage of delicious possibilities, all of them involved her begging before the end.

He paused, lost in deliberation as he took a long draught, which sent liquid fire racing through his veins. Intensely aware of his aroused state, he wondered, 'How was it that this one affected him so?' It had been hours since their little tryst in the kitchens and yet his body still throbbed for her. By the underground, he couldn't remember ever feeling this agitated.

He continued to nurse his drink, hoping it would dull the aching sensation that plagued his body and mind. Now that he was free of his heavy cape and oppressive doublet, he was cool and comfortable, however his pent up desire made him feel rigid with tension. The mind numbing drink dulled his racing thoughts, but did nothing to relieve his tense body. The only way to take the edge off that type of tension was to indulge in a hot bath. If he were lounging in his bath, at least he'd be less likely to recklessly barge into her chamber.

The ostentatious bath was a small pool cut right into the floor and was continuously supplied by a font of piping hot water. He hastily removed his boots and stripped off his breeches. He topped off his drink and eased himself into the steaming water. It was a reasonable way to keep him-self from going to her, but if she was foolish enough to disturb him, then God help her.

Meanwhile in the adjacent room...

Sarah slumped with her back pressed against the wood of her chamber door as she tried to quiet her shallow hitching breaths. Her pulse pounded. She was shaken, but exhilarated at the same time.

After finally catching her breath, she pushed off the door, starting on weakened legs towards her bed. She reached back, barely managing to reach the laces of her corset. After a few moments of struggling she managed to free herself of the garment and flopped backwards on her bed in exhaustion.

For a few moments she did nothing but stare at the high rafters of the ceiling as her mind continued to race. Jareth's poetic words turned over and over in her head. In an attempt to get her mind off the heavy meaning of those words, she reluctantly got up and undressed. Her gown had grown heavy and it left her feeling very warm and constricted. With a sigh of relief, she slipped on her thin linen nightdress.

After freshening up, she opted to go to sleep. Unfortunately, wanting to sleep and actually sleeping were two very different things. As she lay in the darkness, snuggled into her cozy little bed, her mind buzzed with a frenzy of thoughts, all of which were variations on the same theme...The Goblin King.

She was assaulted by the memory of his hands on her body, his smooth alluring voice, and his heart-stopping kisses. When she managed to clear her head of these things, the words of the sonnet echoed through her thoughts, plaguing her. Faster and faster the barrage of thoughts circulated, as her mind clawed desperately for an answer to what it all meant, making sleep utterly impossible.

Her entire being thrummed with the need to know. How did he really feel? She wouldn't have a moment's peace until she knew the answer. She needed to find out. She had to know.

It might have been a foolish thing to want, but the damage was already done. Whether she kept her feelings buried deep inside, or came clean, it no longer mattered. Either Jareth would break her heart or he wouldn't. What did it matter anyway if she gave into her feelings? She was already suffering. She might as well confront him and get it over with. At the very least she would find out the truth of his intentions, and if they weren't so honorable, she would face the pain, deal with her grief, and get on with her life.

She wrung her hands fretfully, all this uncertainty was killing her. She tossed and turned restlessly, nearly out of her mind with longing for him, her body now ruthlessly awakened. A thought surfaced, a delicious possibility, both terrifying and exciting her.

She could go to him and get her answers by being brutally honest with him. She could just ask him, point blank, what he felt for her. He had been very up front and honest with her this evening, and she felt that she had a fair chance of learning the truth if she went about it diplomatically. At the very least he might be merciful (or cruel) enough to force himself on her and put her out of her misery. The idea muddled her mind as she recalled the sweetness of the kisses that still lingered on her lips.

With a huff of frustration she finally flung her covers aside with the utmost impatience, and muttered "Awwww...Damn it!". Dressed in nothing but her short sleeved linen chemise, she padded across the cold stone floor in her bare feet, only stopping when she stood face to face with the heavy oak door that lead to the Goblin King's bedchamber.

Nervously biting her lower lip in a moment of hesitation, she tentatively brought her fist up to knock. And just as before, the door slowly swung open of it's own accord; a silent, and ominous invitation to enter.

Having already made up her mind, she swallowed her pride, ducking her head as she purposefully charged inside. Knowing full well that her courage was hanging by a thread, she decided that firm directness was the only way to proceed. The room was fairly darkened, a few wall sconces still burned casting the room in subtle firelight, but the dimness didn't deter her, she knew where she was going and what she had to say.

Prefacing her announcement with a deep breath, she gushed in an urgent tone, "Jareth, we have to talk...I..."

As her eyes left the floor a soft gasp escaped from between her petal soft lips and her carefully chosen words died in her throat.

She had been so preoccupied during her hasty advance that she had failed to notice that Jareth wasn't simply standing in his room, awaiting her intrusion, and that he was, in fact, lounging in his bath.

His posture was that of casual relaxation interrupted by a sudden piqued interest at her bold entrance. He had been leaning back against the edge of the tub relaxation, but at the sound of her entry he stirred and straightened. His arms rested comfortably along the edge of the stone. In one hand he held a glass of amber liquor.

For one startled instant Sarah was helpless to do nothing but stare, her traitorous eyes quickly appraising his glistening pale chest and his lithe willowy arms. He was lean, but not without definition. In fact, he seemed a work of art, his pale body reminding her of a marble statue like that of David or Adonis.

She had been in Jareth's chamber before, so that was not what rendered her speechless. She had on several mornings even been present as the Goblin King bathed, however, she had come to know his morning routine, and she always managed to carefully busy herself and keep her eyes elsewhere while he was bathing.

This was a very different scenario. She hadn't been prepared. She had burst headlong into the room, looked up, and quite a sight awaited her. She was eternally grateful that the water at least came up to his torso, hiding the rest in its darkened depths.

The enormous basin, that was his bath, was cut directly into the floor near the foot of his bed, and he was at the far end, facing the door she had just come through. Steam was rising from the surface of the water, and the foreboding effect was only heightened by the orange light cast by the fire raging in the yawning mouth of the black marble hearth. In the midst of all the dark ambiance was Jareth, quietly waiting like a seasoned predator.

For a split second a satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He had hoped she would be foolish enough to bother him here and now, but in truth he hadn't expected her to. Talk about the epitome of pleasant surprises.

It appeared fate was on his side tonight after all.

It seemed she stopped breathing as she took him in. His wild platinum hair was made gold in the firelight, the very ends of it damp and clinging to his skin. She noticed the amulet that hung over his chest, just barely out of the water. He exuded a sort of lazy, confident power, coolly regal even in his state of undress.

Still agape in shock, she finally raised her eyes to find that he was watching her. His eyes locked with hers, drinking in the startled surprise on her face, making her look like such an innocent. She could do nothing but gawk at him as her mind completely shut down, his intense heated gaze causing a sort of sensory overload. The only thought that seemed to weakly trickle through the blockage in her muddled brain was, "Jareth...naked...and...very wet."  
  
His gaze was smoldering, as his alluring mouth curved into a lazy and satisfied smirk. His words were thick and seductive, velvety, and tangible as they hung in the air, "Sarah, do come in. By all means, why don't you join me."

It was as if his words shocked her body back into action. Red-faced and flustered she frantically averted her eyes, stammering, "Oh...sorry. I...Uh...It can wait...I...I'll just go..."

She turned around to find that the door had already closed behind her and to her horror the handle had mysteriously vanished. He sounded amused, his voice teasing as it assaulted her back, "Don't be ridiculous. It must be rather important for you to come storming in here like that."

Realizing she wasn't getting out the way she came in, she turned slowly, carefully averting her eyes as she protested, "No really, I...It can wait...I shouldn't have disturbed you."

It occurred to her that she was totally losing her nerve, but she hadn't anticipated walking in him while he was naked and bathing. In truth, his state of undress alone had totally shattered her delicate concentration to pieces.

He swirled the contents of his glass, taking a generous sip of the potent liquor, his eyes raking hungrily over her form as if savoring her appearance along with the taste of his drink. His tone was commanding, "Nonsense. You haven't disturbed me. Join me...in a drink."

She made the mistake of looking at him, as she breathlessly repeated, "A drink?" Once she met his smoldering gaze, she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was so good at making her feel unsure of herself.

His eyes held hers, his expression was deliciously sinister as he roguishly taunted, a little drunkenly, "Yes. Have a drink...and join me." He rested his arms on the edge of the tub in an open gesture of invitation that was startlingly casual.

Her eyes betrayed her command to not move, and they dropped to peruse his wet torso. Sweet Jesus, he was the very personification of temptation and she swore there were flames dancing in his eyes. He had to be the devil, or a demon far worse. Even as she was protesting, she felt the pull of her desire to give in, "I...I...don't think that's such a good idea..."

His gaze settled on hers as he absently swirled his drink and taunted, "Sarah...what is that you wanted? Obviously something prompted you to come rushing into my chamber."

His cool, self-assured mocking tone suddenly made her feel fifteen again, as if he had just come to inform her that he had taken her brother and that she would have to run the labyrinth. He was every inch that same King who had terrified and thrilled her way back then, only now something had changed.

Of course there was the obvious difference that he was leisurely bathing in a state of undress, but there was more to it than that. His tone wasn't threatening as it had been back then. No, it was playful, almost recklessly casual, and his smile was every bit as teasing as it was smug.

Her eyes darted to the nearly empty glass in his hand and suddenly she understood. He had been drinking; quite heavily, by the looks of it. Her brow shot up in surprise as she stammered, "You...you're drunk...I mean, you've been drinking."

He arched one fine eyebrow, "How very astute of you. I have been drinking, but no, I'm not drunk. Mildly intoxicated maybe..." His eyes gave her body a cursory glance as he smiled wickedly and purred, "...but I assure you I am still in full possession of my faculties."

She was scarcely able to deal with him when he was fully dressed and entirely sober, and now he was bathing nude and acting drunkenly forward, she was, to put it lightly, quite in over her head. It hadn't escaped her attention that he was looking at her as though she were his next meal.

Suddenly feeling intensely vulnerable, she crossed her arms defensively over her chest sharply replying, "That's all well and good and all, but really, it's late. I ah guess I'll just be going..."

With that, she made for the other side of the room, heading towards the other door that lead out to the hall, when his commanding voice halted her, "Wait. You didn't answer my question."

She turned suddenly upon seeing that once again there was no door handle. Whirling to face him she snapped, "I said it could wait. Now, if you'd please let me out..."

Abruptly, he pushed himself off the side, making his way to the other side of the bath. Crossing his arms on the edge of the tub, he rested his chin on top, smiling flirtatiously as he continued to stare at her with his penetrating gaze.

Playfully he remarked, "Tell you what. I'll let you out on one condition..."

Her eyes didn't leave his as she probed, "What condition?"

He flashed her a teasing smile and replied a little drunkenly, "On the condition that you tell me what you really came in here to tell me..."

She had already begun to nod when he added, "...and that you join me in a drink..."

Realizing that there was no sense in arguing, she sighed and replied in defeat, "Alright...fine." She couldn't help looking down at him and her heart felt as though it were melting as he cracked a wide grin.

Wordlessly, he pointed to the snifter on the mantle as an extra glass materialized beside it. Sarah reluctantly went to the mantle and poured herself a glass of brandy. With shaky fingers she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip of the burning liquid as she heard him drawl from behind, "Now get in the bath."

She choked as she turned to face him. She coughed a few times, the fiery draught burning her throat as she forced her reply, "Excuse me!?"

His eyes settled resolutely on hers as he countered, "You heard what I said. If you want to leave, you answer my question, over a drink." Silkily he finished, "...in my bath."

She slowly clarified in a shocked voice that was little more than a whisper, "You want me to get in the bath with you?"

His eyes never left hers.

"Precisely."

Her body was practically jumping at the chance, but her mind however, remained terrified. This was not at all how this was supposed to go, but then, she hadn't counted on him being in his bath.

He continued to watch her expectantly, and her insides lurched at the idea that he was waiting for her to undress. He may have been comfortable with his nudity, but she had always been self-conscious of her body, and her inexperience certainly didn't help. Not to misunderstand. She had had a few limited sexual encounters, but as far as she was concerned, not even a million lovers could have prepared her for this.

There was no way she was going strip down in front of him, she had to draw the line somewhere. Tentatively she stammered, "I'm not taking off my clothes, if that's what you're thinking."

A slight smile graced his fair face as he backed away, reaching the far end of the bath to give her some space, as he casually replied, "Suit yourself."

Suddenly feeling the need to take the edge off the nagging anxiety, she tilted her head back and drained the brandy from her glass. Jareth regarded her silently as she refilled her glass and approached the edge of the bath.

Steam was rising from the surface of the water, making the room feel even more stifling than the blood-warming liquor that she had just consumed. As she stepped into the bath, onto the first stone step beneath the surface of water she thought, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this..."

Though one part of her was intensely apprehensive, she couldn't help but be slightly proud of herself for not running away. She would get her answers, one way or another, and if that meant bathing with Jareth, then so be it.

Her eyes flickered up to regard him as she descended down into the bath. The steaming water enveloped her calves. It's warmth a blessing on her tense muscles, for she felt as though she were strung tighter than a bowstring.

The water crept up her thighs, and she ventured deeper into the pool. The water was now lapping at her backside as she moved. Higher and higher it climbed, sending a shiver of pleasure through her as it crept like liquid fire between her legs. The warmth of it engulfed her as she sank up to her chest, leaning against the edge of the bathing pool opposite Jareth.

The wet fabric of her chemise, made translucent by the water, clung to her moist skin and she sunk lower in the water, as she was quite sure that her breasts must have been quite visible through the wet material.

What had she been thinking wading into his bath with nothing on but a white linen nightgown? Who was she kidding...what was she thinking coming here in the first place?

He was in complete control of the situation, and the realization made her very nervous.

Jareth watched with quiet interest as she anxiously sipped her drink, his eyes momentarily dropping to skim over her wet chest, before they darted back to her face. Pensively, he drained his glass, as if contemplating its contents, then setting it aside, he pursed his lips and smoothly began, "Now...what was it you wanted to say?"

Sarah swallowed in trepidation, trying to suppress her nervousness, hoping that her voice didn't sound as frightened as she felt, "I...errr...Well...there's something I think we ought to discuss..."

He regarded her expectantly and she continued without stopping for a breath, "Obviously there is an...attraction that lies between us, and...well, to be honest, it...concerns me."

His expression was one of intrigue as he replied silkily, "Oh? Why should it concern you? As I believe, it is plainly...mutual."

"Um, well, yeah, it is...but for one, our past concerns me." She gushed.

There was a hint of mocking amusement in his tone as he retorted, "Why, because once upon a time we were adversaries?"

She found his penetrating gaze unnerving, so she looked away as she replied, "Partly."

She could practically feel the weight of his gaze as he demanded, "And what's the other part?"

She risked a glance at him as she stammered, "Well, I'm not really sure of your intentions, I mean...I'm not sure why you even want me here."

He was silent for a moment, and then he thoughtfully replied, matter-of-factly, "Sarah, have I ever lied to you?"

"I..." she began weakly, the words dying in her throat before she finally admitted, "I suppose not."

His eyes locked with hers as he supplied, "And I see no reason to start now. So if there is something you wish to know, all you need do is ask."

She took a deep breath and exhaled in a rush of tumbling words "How do you feel about me?"

He seemed to consider the question carefully. Finally he pursed his lips and drawled, "I might be inclined to ask the same of you."

Shyly she protested, "I asked you first."

There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he retorted, "Ah yes. Your precious fairness, I might have known." He carefully considered her question and he came to a simple conclusion. She was ready. Her longing had prompted her to come to him. She wanted answers, and he would give them. There was no reason to hold back, for at that moment he was certain that brutal honesty in the admission of his feelings would be the certain route to swift victory. She had been moments from surrender earlier, but they had been interrupted and she had slipped through his fingers. Now they were alone, there was no escape, he would be relentless and she would succumb. She would be his.

With a confident grin he drawled, "Very well then, I propose an agreement. I'll answer your question truthfully in exchange for the same courtesy from you."

Her eyes boldly met his as she nodded, "Fair enough."

He pushed off from the side, slowly coming towards her as he thickly replied, "Are you certain you're ready for my answer?" His intense gaze held her still as he approached, a slight nod being all she could manage.

Victory was imminent. He felt it. The feeling was so tangible that it tingled and surged like magical energy, crackling through his veins.

He stalked closer, like a very graceful and wet work of art, his mouth twisting into a devastatingly seductive smirk, as he droned, "When you first invoked my goblins, I thought you a petulant brat..."

His eyes strayed to her lips as he added, "...Yet something about you captured my interest."

He leaned in as he went on, "When you started off through the labyrinth, I was sure you would soon give up, but you were persistent. Then you landed in the oubliette, and I was certain that you would quit when the dwarf informed you that you'd have to start all over again, but no. No, you were still far too determined to give up that easily."

His eyes perused the surface of the water, just over her breasts as he viciously slurred, "It is beyond me how you managed to persuade that dwarf to disobey my direct orders by helping you, for he is, without a doubt, the most cowardly wretch in my entire kingdom..." His gaze rose and locked with hers. The ferocity in his eyes was startling.

Sarah swallowed the fear that started to well up within her. She had no idea where this was going, and she was more than a little scared. He was so unpredictable. Was he really angry, or was he just toying with her? Her mind suddenly felt very fuzzy, and her face felt as though it were on fire.

She couldn't be sure if it was the overabundance of alcohol, or the fact that Jareth had her trapped in his tub. Her ears burned at the realization, as her subconscious reminded her that he was most assuredly naked under that dark water.

More than a little rattled, she slid off the underwater stone perch that she had settled on. She fought the dizziness as she stood, and retreated to the side of the pool trying to escape his advance.

It was to no avail.

He moved closer still, trapping her between himself and the edge of the bath. She flattened her back against the edge of the tub as he stalked closer, desperately trying to widen the distance between them. She tried to quiet the frantic mantra in her head that kept repeating, he's naked and he's coming closer.

His tone was chastising, yet unspeakably enticing, as it interrupted her thoughts, "You managed to overcome every obstacle in your path, and it tested my patience, so much so that I decided to personally intervene." Harshly he finished, "I made your dream a reality, but that still wasn't good enough for you..."

Suddenly his voice took on a dangerous tone, and she shuddered involuntarily, as he leaned forward closing the distance between them, and breathed close to her skin, "I underestimated you Sarah. Only when our time was up did I realize how strong-willed you were."

She savored the heady scent of brandy as his warm breath drifted over her cheek.

He leaned a little closer and whispered in a voice laced with regret, "Barely more than a child, and yet you still boldly defied me."

His hushed voice was an intimate accusation, meant only for her, "Cruelly you denied all I offered, and refused to see me as anything but a villain."

Suddenly he drew back, and as his darkened eyes met hers. They seemed bitter, wounded somehow, and the sight made her heart ache, just as it made her body tremble.

Softly he continued, "...When all I had done was exactly what you asked me to do. I took the child because you asked. When that was no longer what you wanted, I engaged you in the game. Our time ran out and I finally realized how worthy an opponent I was facing."

He looked away for a second, his tone suddenly wistful and disbelieving as he breathed, "So much power at my fingertips, and it was entirely useless, because the realization had come too late."

His eyes returned to meet hers and his tone was resolute as he went on, "Finally I knew what I wanted, but there wasn't time to stake my claim. You were incapable of hearing me, as you had already made up your mind. You distrusted me. It was too late to make you understand. You said the words, and so it ended."

Again his voice seemed to hold a tinge of regret, "You won back your brother, and vanished from this world. The fairy tale was over for you, life went on...but the story didn't end for me...not there."

Harshly, he sneered, "Oh no. Since that moment, I have lived in exile. Banished from your world, finally graced with the knowledge of what it was I wanted, but cursed, in that it was the one thing that was completely beyond my reach."

He leaned in, his mouth hovering close to her cheek as he assured her in a sultry whisper, "But you see, I too am determined when it comes to getting what I want, and so I waited...biding my time, until the solution presented itself." He paused for a moment before he breathed, close to her ear so that she could barely hear him, "How ironic that the object that lead to my downfall, would also be my salvation."

The tip of his nose brushed teasingly against her cheek as he whispered, "The very story that supplied you with all you needed to succeed against the labyrinth, also prompted your precious Kayla to make that foolish wish, thrusting you back into my world."

Breathing deeply of her scent, he decided it was time to go in for the kill.

He moved to just barely brush his lips over hers in the most provoking manner, before he warmly chuckled, "Funny how instrumental that little red book has been...and how very predictive too."

Sarah's body had gone rigid at his intrusion and the implications of his words. She felt as though it had been an eternity since she had last drawn breath. Still, she steeled herself for what would come next, remaining frozen in place as he confessed throatily, "You see there is some truth to that little story you treasure so much. I HAVE fallen in love with the girl."

It seemed her heart had stopped there, and it took a great deal of effort for her to hear what he murmured into her hair.

His voice was thick with emotion as he admitted, "An entire kingdom at my disposal, centuries of wisdom...inexplicable power, yet the one thing I desired above all else continued to allude me."

Her eyes closed in slow agony as his lips found her ear and he breathed raggedly, "Well, no more. What I have been longing for, is finally within my grasp. You Sarah...you my worthy opponent, my most prized possession, you, for whom I would turn the world upside down, my one true rival, my one true love."

A torrent of emotion rose within her, and she screwed her eyes shut tighter, causing one hot tear to leak down her cheek. Rigidly, she clamped her mouth shut, barely stifling a tortured sob of relief behind her trembling lips. His mouth moved over her cheek, tasting her sweet exultant tears. His lips dropped to graze her jaw as finished silkily, "There is nothing I've wanted more, and I'll be damned before I let you go, this time around."

His hands were suddenly cradling her face, and she was unable to hold back any longer. She turned, parting her lips as she forcefully slid her mouth under his. There was nothing gentle or innocent about the way she kissed him. It was a kiss of utter desperation; long, fervent, and achingly deep, the act of one pushed well beyond her breaking point.

Her passion was startling, taking Jareth completely by surprise. He scarcely had time to react, when he felt her hands upon him. Her palms felt wondrously hot as they slid up, slowly over his wet chest. He sighed against her mouth at the blessed agony that was her delicate touch, and her passionate kiss. Her arms finally came to rest on his shoulders, and nothing in the world could have felt more right.

Incensed by her zealous response to his admission, he deepened the kiss, stirring his need further, his tongue stroking provocatively against hers. The kiss reached a frightening intensity, as his fingers buried themselves in her dark lustrous hair. It was the texture of the richest silk.

The power of that kiss was undeniable, and it shook both of them. Jareth's need for her was insatiable, the ache so acute, that it startled and disoriented him. He pulled back suddenly, as though she'd burned him, sudden tormented uncertainty apparent in his extraordinary eyes.

Raggedly he breathed in a stern warning, "This is not the time to tease, Sarah..."

The frightening intensity of his expression and the urgency with which he entreated her, made it clear that he was deadly serious as he breathlessly added, "If you aren't prepared to see these actions brought to completion...you'd better leave. Right now."

She stared at him in open astonishment as she witnessed his struggle to maintain his restraint. The revelation that he was in such turmoil over his desire for her, moved her like nothing ever had. To turn away from him at that moment would have been impossible. Her own heart overflowed with her yearning for him, as the realization sang through her entire being.

He loved her.

Suddenly, he no longer seemed the callous, all-powerful monarch she had once known. At that moment she saw something new in the Goblin King; an intense sort of desperation. For a moment she got a glimpse of what was lurking behind his mocking, self-assured exterior, and it startled her. She saw someone who had been tormented, someone who was suffering...Someone who was at the end of his rope.

He looked exhausted as he stared back at her, a tortured look in his eyes, like one who is starving, or dying of thirst. It became perfectly clear at that moment. This was no villain she was dealing with, for how could someone who looked at her with such intense longing ever be her enemy.

He had suffered every bit as much as she. He had been made prisoner by his own pride, his own scorn doing far more damage than she would have ever wished upon him. In truth, she was tired of fighting. And now there was no reason to.


	29. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

She had waited long enough. It was time to put an end to all this misery.

Deliberately, she leaned in, brushing her lips over the corner of his mouth as she murmured thickly, "I'm not leaving..."

Glancing up at him, she savored the look of bewildered astonishment on his ethereal face.

For Jareth, it suddenly seemed as if everything were moving in slow motion. Sarah lightly kissed his mouth and breathed, "I'm not going anywhere tonight..." Her lips gently brushed against his a second time as she added in a low, enticing, whisper "...Except your bed."

Her darkened eyes rose to meet his, and they glittered with desire as she breathlessly admitted, "I am so tired of being afraid...of hiding my feelings out of fear...and pretending that you aren't everything I've ever dreamed of."

She was unable to finish, as he pulled her roughly, almost violently to him. His mouth came crashing down upon hers, her words smothered by his fiercely possessive kiss. The excitement that tore through every fiber of her body was so overwhelming, that it was beyond frightening; It was crippling. His kiss was deep and galvanizing, turning hungry as he devoured her soft mouth.

Thankfully, his arms tightened around her, effectively locking her in place against his body. It was the only thing that prevented her from swooning. Her filmy nightgown was the only barrier between them, and in its saturated state, it was flimsy at best. The feel of his warm naked body against her caused a delicious shockwave that shook her to her core.

His tongue boldly invaded her mouth, stroking provocatively against hers, causing a thrilling flutter within her stomach. Her mind was no longer capable of forming rational thoughts, and it was her body that prompted the appropriate reaction. She returned the kiss with a growing passion, as her arms tightened about his neck.

As her hot mouth melded with his, his touch became greedy. His hands roamed impatiently over her back, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of her hips in encouragement. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue boldly against his.

Jareth felt as though he would come undone. He groaned inwardly as his arms tightened and he lifted her, crushing her against him.

She gasped against his mouth, reeling at the feel of his hard arousal pressed intimately against her. It was incredibly hot and wonderfully hard against her wet skin. She swallowed as the pulsing ache between her legs became more insistent.

His hands slid down, smoothing over her hips, before his fingers bit into her flesh as he roughly grasped her backside, driving her body more firmly against his.

His full erection was now mercilessly digging into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, causing a flood of fiery wetness between her legs. Her startled cry of surprise was muffled, as their mouths were still locked together in a smoldering kiss.

Slowly, he lowered her against his body, as his hand traveled up her side, caressing her rib cage over the wet gauzy fabric of her soaked bedclothes. His hand halted, momentarily hesitating just as it reached the swell of her breast.

Sarah inhaled sharply, drowning in the desire for his touch. She needed to feel his hands on her body. She needed to know that this was re, that he was real.

Without pausing to break their kiss, Sarah slid her hand up. Artfully, she caught his hand in hers and moved it to cover her breast.

Unhurriedly, he started to stroke her, cupping and weighing her breast in his hand gently, as though it was something delicate, something precious. Her kisses grew persistent and impatient as he toyed with her. It seemed a slow eternity before his thumb finally brushed across the taut peak.

Sarah whimpered against his mouth, her hand once again covering his, pressing his hand more firmly to her. Her nipples were so hard that they ached as he slid both his palms over her breasts, further tormenting them through the thin linen chemise.

She was barely able to stand any more of his cruel teasing. She moaned against his mouth, kissing him with sudden unbridled passion as she arched her back, further thrusting herself into his hands.

Spurred by her enthusiasm, he fondled her roughly with both hands. It seemed he had waited an eternity for this moment, and now that it was upon him, he meant to make the very most of it. Her fervor was astonishing, and he was moved by the fact that she seemed every bit as impatient as he felt.

Sarah was caught up in the feeling. His fingers and hands felt so good on her body that she swore she could have endured their sweet torture for an eternity. Past memories of her previous sexual escapades flitted through her mind, all of them seeming foolish and insignificant, paling in comparison with what she was presently experiencing. Several times men had pawed at her in the very same manner...but never had it been like this.

The reason was simple. They hadn't been him. She was in awe of the feelings his touch evoked in her, and to put it bluntly, she couldn't remember a single time when being felt-up had felt so damn good.

His touch started to grow impatient as he continued to fondle her breasts. Her nipples hardened even further against his palms as he rubbed them through the wet linen fabric of her chemise. Instinct drove him to force his hips closer to hers. The feel of her soft flesh against his was maddening and her sweet feminine scent stirred him even further. She intoxicated his senses, and excitement the likes of which he had never known, coursed through his veins.

Sarah gasped, breaking the kiss, as he rasped hotly against her ear, "Even now, as you surrender, you still manage to drive me mad..." Lowering his mouth to her neck he breathlessly quipped, "Is it intentional?"

Closing her eyes tightly, she forcefully shook her head as he proceeded to kiss her neck in the most expert and deliberate manner. Her fingers tangled in his fine platinum hair as she gave into the exquisite sensation of his mouth upon her throat.

She was so lost in his affections, that she scarcely heard him murmur against her skin, "No matter, love...soon enough we'll be even."

She couldn't help running her fingers through his wild hair, relishing its soft texture, as she brushed it away from the side of his face. Captivated by his exotic otherworldly beauty she took the initiative to do a little exploring of her own.

Her delicate hands slid down over his chest, her slender fingers tracing over his small nipples, as her mouth sought his neck.

Jareth was forced to endure a new maddening form of torture as she began branding his throat with her hot mouth, searing a trail of fiery kisses down his neck, thoroughly distracting him from his present course of action.

His head fell back as she tasted his skin. She ran the tip of her tongue up his neck, wringing a low groan of approval from him.

Provoked and empowered by his heady vocalization, she couldn't resist breathing hotly into his ear, "Once you asked me to fear you and love you...I was too young to understand then...but now I do..."

She nipped seductively at his ear before she breathlessly added, "I've always feared you. You frightened me in ways I didn't understand, but now I do. I fear you because I am in love with you."

She savored his sharp intake of breath and murmured in a voice thick with desire, "You told me that if I let you rule me, I could have anything I want...and there's only one thing I want..."

She tasted the skin at the hollow of his throat, raggedly finishing, "You. Tonight I want to be ruled by you...I'll do anything you ask."

He released a shuddering breath, as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He never would have guessed that Sarah, the champion of his Labyrinth, would ever consciously submit to him willingly. But she just did. And now she stood before him, admitting her weakness, submissive as a slave before her master.

He buried one hand in her thick hair and forced her head back so she had to look up at him. She met his piercing gaze as a heavy and tangible desire sparked between them. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss as the need rushed over him, possessing his body and mind with a single drive...to make her his.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that his hands were now grasping the front of her nightgown. With a groan, he broke the kiss, and she glanced down, panting in an effort to catch her breath, just in time to watch with dumb wonderment as he forcefully tore open the front of her nightdress. She was enthralled by his forcefulness, watching helplessly as her linen bedclothes were ripped apart, clear to her midsection, sending tiny white buttons flying in all directions.

With shaky hands, made hasty by his need, he nudged the filmy wet material aside to reveal her supple breasts. He was aware that his self-control was slipping, as his actions were becoming more urgent and rushed, but there was nothing to be done for it now. His need of her was overriding everything, and properly unfastening all those buttons was something he knew he didn't have the patience for, and judging by the way Sarah panted and gasped, neither did she.

His falcon-like eyes drank in the sight of her full breasts, and what gorgeous works of art they were, their rosy peaks already marble hard in anticipation of his touch. Gently he cupped them with his bare hands as her mouth hungrily sought his.

His touch was bold as he savored the softness of her full breasts, his thumb teasing one taut peak as he weighed them in his hands. She shifted restlessly, whimpering against his mouth as he flattened his fiery hot palms roughly over her aching nipples. His mouth moved purposefully to her throat as he continued to touch her.

Sarah closed her eyes in anticipation as his kisses moved steadily down her throat. His lips lightly brushed over her nipples in a painfully teasing manner, making her cry out, as a tortured moan slipped through her lips.

Jareth smiled against her breast. The sound was music to his ears, and this was only the beginning. Before he was through with her, she'd be screaming his name. His lips closed over her nipple with tantalizing possessiveness, and then his tongue flicked persistently over the hardened rosy peak.

Sarah gasped at the raw sensation, her mind reeling as he began to suckle her. She couldn't take much more of this. She needed to do something before he drove her to absolute madness.

Overcome with the urge to touch him, and her inhibitions blinded by her desire, she brazenly slid her hand down between them, her fingers brushing lightly over his abdomen. Her hand ventured down into the dark water and she found what she was looking for.

Jareth inhaled sharply, pulling his mouth away from her breast as her hand suddenly wrapped around his length. She was looking intently at him, her eyes nearly black with desire.

She was frighteningly beautiful looking down at him like that, with her cheeks aflame, her full pink lips, already swollen from his punishing kisses, slightly parted in startled amazement.

Boldly she slid her hand up to the sensitive tip of his arousal, exploring his engorged sex with her touch rather than her eyes. His eyes narrowed and he let out a shuddering breath as she started to move her hand rhythmically back and forth along his shaft.

She noticed that his breathing quickly became erratic as his head fell back. She was rewarded when her daring touch wrought a low groan from him. The sound she had elicited made her feel strangely empowered, the euphoric feeling quickly becoming addictive. Enthralled by the idea of exerting such power over him, she boldly carried on with the repetitive gesture, her movements becoming more forceful and deliberate.

It was not long before his eyes slid closed and he hissed in agony, "Sarah..."

Elated by his unfinished plea, she started to stroke him more vigorously and he swiftly caught her hand, stilling her movements as he panted, "Enough...or this passion play of ours will be over before it even starts..." With a shaky breath he finished, "...besides it's my turn."

Before she could even open her mouth to protest, his hands roughly caught her by the backs of her thighs and he lifted her against him. Effortlessly he raised her out of the water, sending water sloshing over the edge, as he set her down on the hard flagstone floor. His face was now level with her breasts as her lower legs dangled into the choppy water. The dripping hem of her wet nightgown, now raised mid-thigh, clung to her wet skin.

His eyes raked over her body, taking in its charms through her transparent and very wet nightgown. Smiling wickedly, he leaned in, his hands coming to rest atop her thighs as he began to kiss her breasts.

Sarah let her head fall back, her hands flat against the stone floor, supporting her upper body from behind as she leaned back. He suckled her, ruthlessly teasing her breasts, as his hands restlessly slid up her thighs.

Sarah tried to concentrate on what his mouth was doing, but it was difficult as his hands started to impatiently roam all along the tops of her thighs and in between. His touch strayed higher and higher each time, seemingly venturing everywhere but where she most wanted it to.

Just the thought of what his fingertips had felt like as he had intimately touched her earlier that evening, made her sex pulse with wanting. God, if he didn't touch her there soon, she would surely die from the mounting ache.

Unconsciously she whimpered, shifting her hips restlessly as he continued to stroke her thighs. What on God's green earth was he waiting for? Did he want her to beg? Well, if that's what he wanted...It wasn't beyond her at this point.

She forced her head up, looking down at him with hooded eyes as she breathlessly begged, "Jareth, please..."

Pulling back, his smoldering gaze locked on her face as he purred, "Please what, love?"

There was an edge to her voice as she thickly whispered, "Please...touch me."

A sinister smirk played across his lips as his hand brushed up between her thighs, disappearing under the wet hem of her nightshirt, his fingertips deliberately skimming over the outside of her soaked cotton panties and he hissed in a low whisper, "Where...here?"

Her head fell back as she twisted her hips and raggedly exhaled, "Oh God, yessss...please..."

Captivated by the sight of her in such agony, he nudged the cotton covering aside, his fingertips grazing her hot and already very slick sex. She gasped at the raw pleasure that his touch invoked. Fascinated by her reaction, his fingertips delved within, causing her to cry out suddenly. Carefully, he slid two of his slender forefingers further within her. Hot, wet, and blessedly soft. Again his composure was shattered to pieces as he touched her in her most intimate of places. It was a snug fit and he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to penetrate her. The thought alone wrung a tortured moan from him, just as Sarah shifted her hips and murmured some incoherent senseless plea.

Jareth inhaled sharply, moved by her need, his eyes growing glassy with desire. He was overcome by his craving to give her pleasure, the likes of which she never experienced.

His fingers exerted more pressure as he began to toy with her. She cried out in startled pleasure, her body arching upward, as she ground her lower body shamelessly against his hand. The sight drove him to a frenzied state of arousal, prompting him to act out his rash desire.

In one fluid movement he was out of the water and before he knew what he was doing, he had lifted her into his arms, and was storming across his chamber towards his bed, caring nothing about the water that ran down his body in clear rivulets, leaving little puddles across his chamber floor.

Sarah was startled out of her fog of desire as she felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes, glancing about wildly as he dropped her unceremoniously atop his massive bed.

Aware that she was utterly soaked, dripping all over and saturating his bed, she quickly struggled to a kneeling position, hiking her drenched nightgown up her thighs as she protested, "Jareth, I'm soaked...what are you..."

Her words died in her throat, her sopping state quickly forgotten, as her wide eyes took in the sight of the Goblin King's naked form. He knelt on the bed and began stalking purposefully toward her on all fours like the predator that he was.

Her gaze moved slowly over his body, her brain going into meltdown as it was faced with his nudity. In a word he was...beautiful. Even his arousal, as it jutted proudly from his body was a thing of extraordinary beauty, which was surprising to her, since in her limited exposure to male anatomy she had always thought that part to be more function than form, but apparently he was the exception to the rule. In fact, at that moment it seemed the most aesthetically pleasing thing she had ever seen.

Well, she had just lost her little wager with Kayla, "...but" her subconscious taunted, "It'll certainly be the best ten bucks you'll ever spend..." She couldn't help staring a moment longer as the dreamy voice in her head finished, "Mmmmm, oh yeah...worth every penny."

Her thoughts were so muddled by the sight of him that the only verbal response she could manage as he stalked closer was a dumbfounded, "...Oh."

As he neared her, he rose up onto his knees, one hand firmly grabbing her upper arm as his other hand pressed against the small of her back forcing her closer. Her head fell back as he branded her throat with scorching kisses. His hands fell to the hem of her nightshirt, stroking her wet skin, before they turned upward, raising her nightgown higher up her thighs.

Sarah tangled a hand in his silvery hair as the other slid steadily down towards his narrow hips.

His voice came as a throaty murmur against her skin, "Now where were we?"

His hands grabbed the hem of her nightgown as he absently added with a warm chuckle, "Ah yes, now I remember...I was ridding you of this troublesome garment." Without further hesitation he raised the nightgown, slipping it over her head before he tossed it aside.

Slowly and seductively his gaze slid downward, drinking in the sight of her clothed only in her pink undergarments, which left very little to the imagination. He leaned forward, a slight smirk touching his lips as he purred, "Much better..."

His hands closed on her arms as he kissed her slowly, forcing her back on the bed. He hovered over her for a moment, searching her eyes with his before he shifted, and his weight came down upon her.

Her mouth met his, as the excitement of having his body atop hers tore through her. The kiss quickly became consuming as she started to writhe restlessly under him. The feel of his arousal pressed intimately against her, with only her underwear as a barrier was terribly maddening and she couldn't help squirming against him in anticipation.

Jareth closed his eyes against the onslaught of desire he felt with her body, so eagerly squirming against his, pinned beneath him. His restraint hung by a thread. If was going to pleasure her before he took her, he would have to do it now...for he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Deliberately he slid his mouth from hers, pausing to kiss her jaw before he moved to her neck. His mouth tasted her throat, his lips closing over each breast in turn before his mouth continued its journey downward.

His hot mouth seared a path down her ribs, skimming over her stomach as his hands slid down her sides to the swell of her hips. He continued to place fiery kisses over her flat stomach as his fingers curled under the waistband of her undergarments.

Sarah shifted restlessly as his kisses halted. She opened her eyes as his fingers hooked on the sides of her panties. He glanced up at her, his eyes blazing with need, and she offered him her silent permission by raising her hips off the bed. He drew her panties down over her hips and down her legs before they too, were discarded on the floor.

His eyes moved steadily up her long legs as he took in her naked form. Her eyes flashed up to meet his, and they were filled with uncertainty, as her entire body seemed to flush a deep shade of pink.

He found her modesty sweetly enticing, his blood hammering away for her, as lowered himself back to the bed and murmured his approval, "...lovely."

Gently he stroked the inside of her thigh, and feeling her tense, he reassured her with a husky whisper, "It's alright love, trust me..."

She raised her head from the pillows and breathed sincerely, "I trust you Jareth..."

His fingers gently explored her folds, before they delved into her hot, velvety softness.

She cried out, senselessly panting in desperation, "Ohhhh...please..."

He rewarded her by teasing the tight bud that was the focal point of her yearning. With a gasp of pleasure her head fell back onto the pillows as her hips squirmed against him. He toyed with her relentlessly and before long she moaned aloud.

Watching her intently he ventured, "Do you like this, love?" She nodded furiously, her eyes screwed shut, as she fought to catch her breath. Captivated he pressed, "Has anyone ever touched you like this before?"

She shook her head as she panted, "...not like this." His mouth twisted into a wicked grin as he mused, "I wonder..."

His fingers ceased their magic and she nearly cried out in despair at the loss when he suddenly breathed hotly against her thigh, "...and has anyone ever kissed you like this...right here?"

Her heart almost stopped as she realized what he was talking about and what he meant to do. Her futile protest, however, came too late, "Jareth...I don't think...Ohhhh..."

She felt as though she would scream. Or laugh. Or cry.  
  
All rational thoughts flew from her mind as she felt his mouth upon her, his tongue flicking over the apex of her desire. She cried out in surprise at the blessed agony of it, hoping with every fiber of her being that this was no dream, for it was far too incredible to be real.

But it was real...Oh so real. And it was Jareth who was responsible.

Of course, having heard all the hype about receiving oral sex, Sarah had imagined it would be wonderful. But even in her wildest fantasies (which secretly regularly starred his highness) she didn't believe such intense pleasure existed...until now. In fact the very real and corporeal Goblin King was currently doing an unprecedented job of shamelessly overriding her loftiest expectations.

Jareth speared her with his tongue, and she tossed her head fitfully from side to side as her body was racked with gratuitous pleasure.

Her scent and taste was intoxicating, and Jareth felt his lust rising to dangerous levels as her hips started to rotate toward him. His hands firmly grasped her thighs as his tongue worked it's fiendish magic upon her.

Sarah was lost.

Never had she experienced rapture such as this. What he was doing to her made her feel so wicked and wanton, but it felt so good, she didn't care. Consequences be damned...she wanted more.

"Oh God..." She moaned, twisting the crimson satin sheets in her clenched fist.

Mercilessly, Jareth sucked at the center of her longing, his tongue expertly flicking over her hardened jewel.

Tangling her fingers in his soft hair, she tipped her hips up, inviting him nearer, deeper. He willingly obliged, ruthlessly pleasuring her with his mouth, hell-bent on making her see stars.

Soul shattering pleasure started to overwhelm her and with each passing wave, she swore she wouldn't be able to take any more. Jareth felt her body begin to tense, and he avidly continued to please her, desperately trying to ignore his own throbbing need that made him feel as though he would burst.

Sarah writhed frantically, her voice thick with ecstasy as she begged, "Oh yessss, Jareth...please...don't stop..."

Jareth's hands tightened on her thighs, forcing her closer as he drove his mouth into her. The pleasure surged as she was overtaken by the fever of her release. Forcing her head off the bed, she watched him with eyes glazed over by desire as her orgasm began to grip her.

Throwing her head back, she arched her body against him, crying out, "Oh God...Jareth!!"

The pleasure kept right on mounting and she was sure she would die if she had to endure another moment of it. Jareth felt her body tense and knew victory was his.

White-hot passion blinded Sarah as she came, her world seemed to collapse upon itself until all it consisted of was the one person whose name she screamed in repeated abandon...

"Oh...Jareth...OHHH...JARETH!".

The Goblin King drank in her cries, and a sweet victory they were.

The world was his. Sarah was his.

Slowly, Sarah returned to earth, a blissful tingling sensation radiating out to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She wondered if this was what dying felt like, for what she had just experienced was like nothing she had ever known. It was terrifying...undoubtedly some sinister spell, for it felt like heaven, and that couldn't be normal...could it?

She was vaguely aware that her surroundings had shifted and she opened her eyes, meeting a very engaging pair of mismatched ones. Lazily her eyes drifted over his face as he moved to hover over her. His soft platinum hair tickling her shoulders as her eyes fell to his roguish smirk. He was clearly amused, or very pleased, she wasn't sure which.  
  
Jareth let his eyes devour her. His prize. She had willingly submitted; wholly surrendered both her heart and body. Now he would stake his claim, and take what was his. His blood pounded insistently, for he couldn't bear to wait a second longer.


	30. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Elsewhere in the Vast Underground...

The moon hung low in the sky, large and full, and its silvery light filtered through the black skeletal branches of the darkened forest. The woods were dense even without the cover of leaves.

It wasn't the season that kept these hulking trees bare. They were ancient structures, long since dead, merely petrified structural remains. The subtle moonlight that penetrated the canopy of dead branches cast eerie shadows on the mossy forest floor.

There was a damp chill in the night air and the smell of death permeated the woods. A piercing sound interrupted the silent stillness.

It was the sharp cry of a raven.

The large black bird descended and made a flawless landing on the barren branch of a large dead elm. The bird cocked it head to the side as it watched a stream of cloaked figures fill the clearing below. Taking flight, it flew over the heads of the hooded figures, who were all similarly clad in black robes, before it disappeared in a dense thicket tangled with thorns.

Moments later, another hooded figure emerged from the very same thicket. There were close to twenty of them already lurking in the clearing. It was a macabre gathering. They all seemed to be silently waiting for something or someone.

As the newcomer cleared the obscuring dense underbrush of the thicket all heads turned in his direction.

They were all dressed in the same manner of black robes, all their faces obscured in shadow by the generous black hoods they wore. There was nothing to distinguish one from another, save in the case of the one who had joined them from the dense thicket.

Around his neck, hanging over his midnight black robes was a gleaming silver medallion. Its design was unmistakable even in the gloomy darkness of the dead forest.

It was a sliver skull, holding one bony finger to its lipless mouth in a gesture of morbid secrecy. In the empty eye sockets were two glittering red stones, the color of freshly spilt blood. In the background behind the skull was the figure of a human mortal female, and a rearing alicorn. Both likenesses were engulfed in silvery flames.

It was a frightening visage, and one that couldn't easily be confused with any other. It was the mark of the Shadow Horde.

The crowd of black bodies pressed forward, gathering around the one who wore the medallion, as he had been chosen as their leader. Expectantly they fell to their knees around him, all waiting with baited breath to hear what he had to say.

A soft persuasive voice emanated from within the anonymous dark cowl, "My brothers, our time has come. The Horde will rise from the ashes to dominate all Faekind, for the gateway to the human world is about to be opened."

The announcement was followed by the hiss of frenzied whispering.

The leader straightened to his full height as he prompted, "Be still, one at a time..."

The figures fell silent as one crawled forward on his knees. He bowed forward in a sign of respect in front of the leader before he hissed, "How is it possible that the gateway will be opened? For over three millennia we have waited and searched to no such avail. If you really have discovered something, do share with us...for we will no longer be pacified by false hopes and empty promises."

The leader bowed to the one who posed the question and remarked, "An excellent case you make, but this time I assure you...I have learned a way that will grant us access to the world aboveground."

An audible gasp emanated from the crowd as a second figure fell forward and ventured, "What way my Lord? Please share with us."

Under the dark cowl the leader grinned, "The answer lies in the Goblin Kingdom."

The silence was deafening.

The leader further ventured, "The answer to our riddle is...Goblins. Goblins can cross over into the human world."

A bold soul leaned forward and ventured, "That's true my Lord, but they can't just come and go as they please, I mean...I was under the impression that they could only cross over when they are summoned by a mortal?"

The leader nodded responding, "That is true. But why is that? I'll tell you why, it is because they are governed by formidable Fae magic. The Goblin King is not foolish enough to let them run rampant in the human world. No, his power keeps them on a very tight leash."

The leader glanced about at his still followers. He could see he had their undivided attention. "Suppose, the Goblin King failed to control them...Why, they'd be vulnerable to the suggestion of anyone willing to bribe or frighten them into submission. They aren't very intelligent...Goblins, and I can't think of even one that wouldn't do just about anything for a barrel of ale. Why, with the proper motivation we could have the entire Goblin army at our disposal. Human females would no longer be in short supply in the Underground, and better still, with the aid of the Goblins, we too could swarm upon the aboveground world and seed it with our progeny, by simply stealing into their homes and bedding the females."

The gathering broke out into excited whispers before one spoke up, "But why would the Goblin King relinquish his duty? He has never supported our cause, is there any reason to think he might now?"

The figure to the left hissed, "Not a chance. Just this very evening the Goblin King had the audacity to display a human girl on his arm at his own masquerade. He scarcely left her side. You should have seen the way he was draped over her the entire evening. It was a disgrace. He was practically flaunting the fact that she was his chosen escort. Indecent and abhorrent to indulge in such company at such a gathering, if you ask me. That renegade King couldn't fathom, never mind appreciate, the values of the Horde."

A third voice demanded, "Then why would he relinquish control over the Goblins if he isn't sympathetic to our cause?"

The leader's voice was icy in its ominous certainty as he interrupted their squabbling, "He wouldn't. Which is why it is imperative that we get rid of him."

There was a moment of stunned silence before someone hissed, "Get rid of Jareth?! How exactly do you propose we do that?"

The leader's voice was deathly calm as he supplied, "Simple. We kill him."

There was a collective audible gasp from the crowd before another outraged voice cried, "One does not simply waltz into the Goblin Kingdom! What about the labyrinth? The Goblin Castle is not the type of place you just storm into! And let's not forget who we are dealing with. Jareth's power is formidable, and he is treacherous! He'd surely put up a terrible fight."

The leader turned to the one who spoke and protested, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong."

His voice took on an ominous quality as he spat venomously, "I can think of someone, who single handedly stormed the Goblin castle...someone, might I remind you, who was a mere human girl...little more than a child when she succeeded."

The leader took a deep breath, seemingly composing himself before he went on, "Now, I'm not suggesting that we storm the Goblin castle. In fact, we further remove ourselves from seeming involvement if we never even set foot into the Goblin kingdom. There is a far better way. You are correct in being wary of Jareth's power. For his magic would rival that of any Fae who stood against him alone. But you are forgetting one thing. We are many. Together we would easily overpower the Goblin King. We simply lure the Goblin King from his domain, and ambush him. If our plan is flawless he won't suspect a thing. The element of surprise will give us a powerful advantage."

They were all silent, as if riveted by the idea. The leader looked to them, as if awaiting another skeptical comment.

The one who protested earlier fell forward and groveled, "How foolish I was for questioning you...for it is a splendid plan. Will you share the details with us now?"

The leader gestured for him to stop prostrating himself as he soothed, "No my brothers. The hour grows late. We will refine the details together at another time. In the meantime think on this; I ask you to kill, not for me, but for the good of the Horde...this is the only way we will grow strong. Jareth already knows of the alicorn. I do not doubt that he already suspects the Horde, even if only in the furthest reaches of his heart."

Many of the skulking figures nodded in agreement, while others remained unmoving. Perhaps they were still skeptical of their new leader's motives. The leader seemed to sense their uncertainty, and was determined to convince them.

With intense conviction he went on, "Jareth is the antithesis of everything that we stand for. Why even now, he is sharing his castle with two humans. You have seen for yourself, the human girl was his chosen escort, and it has come to my attention that she is the same mortal that bested the Labyrinth. Jareth's magic may be powereful, but he is a fool. It is one thing to use a human female to act out your basest urges with in order to ensure the survival of our race, but there is a world of difference between bedding a human and sharing your home with one as though it were an equal."

Venom invaded his speech as he spat, "Jareth had his pick of any woman in the Fae court, but instead he profaned the event by giving the honor to one who by all rights should be his slave. I saw them with my own eyes...the way he danced with her, and conversed with her. He kissed her like a smitten lover...not like a master should. I would stake my life on the fact that he is probably sharing his royal bed with her at this very moment. I was in attendance at the ball and I had to listen to the rumored speculation, and as abhorrent as it was...there may be some truth to it. Many say that Jareth is courting the girl. Though I normally would heed such a rumor as nonsense, I was there, and I saw the Goblin King and his human with my own eyes. Jareth may well be in love with the girl, and worse still, if that is the case it could be only be a matter of time before we live to see a human Goblin Queen."

He paused a moment letting his potent words sink in. After a moment he went on, "To make matters worse he has taken in a second human, a male, the female's twin to be exact. I saw him for myself, and this boy is no slave. Jareth has made him his page, and by the underground, the knave's clothes were fit for Fae nobility!"

He spat the words with distaste and before long he was yelling, "It is unnatural...to dote upon a human servant like one would a son. The lad cannot even speak! The Goblin King has profaned all that we hold sacred. It is an outrage!"

The leader took a deep shuddering breath. In a much softer, but deathly serious tone he went on, "Tell me, is there not one among you who would be willing to risk death to bring this Goblin King, this...heretic to justice? Is there none among you who would be willing to make this one small sacrifice to once again bring glory to the Shadow Horde?"

His question was rhetorical and he didn't give them time to answer before he announced with conviction, "I for one refuse to stand idly by and watch the Goblin King corrupt our precious Underground with his human filth. We have sat in the shadows too long...it is time to take what is ours and take it by force!"

An unintelligible and deafening roar erupted from them as he finished, "My brothers, alone we are powerless, but together we will swarm upon the humans and use them as they were meant to be used, to provide us with healthy Fae offspring. Now I ask you...Are we in agreement?" In unison they cried their shouts of affirmation, incensed by the things that had been brought to light.

Meanwhile in the Goblin Kingdom...

In the gaping marble fireplace, formed in the likeness of yawning goblin mouth, a roaring fire blazed. The heat of that fire paled in comparison to the to the blazing passion of the lovers on the massive bed draped in black and crimson silks.

Jareth was immersed in the girl who lay panting beneath him. The skin of her face and breasts was flushed pink and a fine sheen of perspiration made her face shimmer in the firelight. She looked up at him with wide glassy eyes made dark by the unnatural dilated state of her pupils. Her wine colored lips parted as she fought to take in the rapid shallow breaths, her lips seeming more full than usual due to his rough kisses.

Sarah looked up, getting lost in the engaging blue and green pools that returned her gaze.

The Goblin King loomed over her with purpose, his intense expression proof enough that his long battle with self-denial and restraint was drawing to its close.

Her breathless whisper was laced with amazement as she murmured her erratic praise, "God that was...What are you doing to me?"

His long slender fingers smoothed back the wisps of dark hair that clung to her damp cheek as he assured her in a sultry whisper, "Not nearly enough. I'm far from through with you yet, love."

His throaty admission caused a thrilling flutter in the pit of her stomach. She was intensely aware of his knee brushing against her inner thigh, as he settled between her legs.

His eyes were set on hers, his intent evident as he positioned himself over her.

It was with startled clarity that Sarah realized what was certainly about to happen. She drank in the sight of him with wide eyes, in awe of the repressed passion she saw in his strained face.

Looking at him now, it was painfully clear. His restraint was failing. The inevitable had happened and now they were past the point of no return. Sarah realized with a mixture of trepidation and relief that nothing, not even the combined powers of the realms of above and belowground, could stop this.

No matter how preposterous and irrational sleeping with the Goblin King might have sounded. It felt right. Undeniably and wonderfully right.

Long awaited relief slowly replaced her apprehension. Though he had just finished pleasing her with his mouth, something deep within her had been awakened, and it would not be sated so quickly, certainly not before she had even had the pleasure of making love to him.

The release she had experienced, though intense, was not enough to quench her deepest and most profound desire for him. Suddenly all her longing to be near him made perfect sense. More than satisfaction, she craved his closeness.

To be one with him. That was what she wanted, what she needed...most desperately...to feel him, very real, and very much alive, throbbing within her.

She knew such a physical union with him would be more profound than anything she had ever known.

She watched with fascination as he lowered his mouth to hers, a nearly pained expression marring his ethereal face. His lips brushed against hers, just as she felt that nudging, shocking pressure against the threshold of her sex.

Instinctively her hands snaked up his arms, coming to rest on his back as he froze, his body rigid with tension as he was now poised to enter her.

For one brief moment his lips brushed over hers, gently imploring her to accept what would come next.

Raggedly he whispered against her parted lips in a voice laced with strain and a sense of urgency, "Sarah...by the Fates. I can't bear anymore. I've wanted you...wanted this for so long..."

To be quite honest it didn't make one bit of difference to Sarah what he was saying, for she was already so moved by the way he said it. He may not have realized it, but she had surrendered the moment he admitted his feelings for her, and the way he was breathlessly begging her now, well that was just icing on the cake.

Her decision had already been made, and it was crystal clear. He was going to make love to her, and by the gods, she was going to let him. There would be no going back now.

He had already captured her heart and now she was dying for him to show her what it meant to have his body take possession of hers.

She was increasingly aware of the teasing and insistent pressure of his hard sex against her. That overwhelming sweet ache overtook her again and she breathed thickly against his parted lips, "I can't wait anymore either. I want you inside me..."

His eyes slid closed as he pushed forward. It wasn't until that moment that Jareth actually realized he didn't fully know what to expect. Throughout his long lifetime he had been afforded the luxury of sexual experimentation with a multitude of Fae noblewomen, but never once had he ever been with a human.

He had been so focused on attaining his goal that he hadn't put much thought into what might happen when he actually got there. It seemed that only now a plethora of questions buzzed through his mind. The most pressing matter of course being, how they would fit together. Rumored speculation was that Fae males were better endowed than human males, and the legendary tales indicated that human females could be harmed by the act of coupling with a Fae.

Bearing this in mind, he proceeded to slide within her as slowly as he could endure. Her body mercifully accommodated him, and it was delightfully warm and incredibly wet. The sensation of being sheathed within her was so maddening that it forced all other thoughts from his mind.

As he finally slid himself in to the hilt, they were both overcome by the exquisite agony. Sarah's cry of startled delight rang out just as a tortured moan slipped past his lips.

Now fully sheathed inside her tight warmth, Jareth was assaulted by overwhelming sensations. The power of the sweet ache was astonishing. Never in a thousand lifetimes could he have dreamt of a more delectable sensation. Blinding ferocious lust began to surge within him, and he was overcome with his covetous need of her.

The intensity of the craving was frightening. He prided himself on being composed and in control, and it was startling for him to realize that his desire for this girl rendered him powerless. Afraid that his last shred of control would be relinquished, He froze.

He closed his eyes in desperation, silently beseeching the powers to give him the strength to last.

Sarah watched Jareth's every movement, captivated by the rapt expression that washed over his face just before his body tensed and his eyes slid closed. To see him be so moved by the feel of her, heightened her own need.

The thought of bringing him such pleasure excited her in startling new ways. That dark and secret desire would finally be brought to life, the one she had harbored since she was sixteen...the very thought of which had driven her to cry out her own release countless times in secret, within her own dark private sanctuary.

Out of her mind with wanting, she raised her hips against his, and breathed in a whisper far to husky to be recognizable as her own, "You don't have to stop..."

His breath caught in his throat at her stimulating movement, as he answered in a strained voice, "Am I hurting you?"

She pressed her lips to his, her hips squirming in the most maddening manner, as she murmured, "No. You don't have to hold back...I don't want you to hold back anything."

She gasped as he withdrew himself almost all the way out and slid into her again. The feeling took her very breath away, and she hissed in approval, "Yessss...Oh good god, that feels nice..."

Jareth's eyes locked with hers as he began to move in out of her. The incredible sensation was overwhelming and his self control was hanging by a thread, but perhaps if he concentrated on her, he would be able to last long enough to bring her pleasure.

Sarah began to meet his thrusts, reciprocating in perfect unison. Their rhythm was unhurried at first, as they savored the feel of each other. Sarah was astonished by Jareth's maintained discipline and prowess. Each movement he made was artful and deliberate, and she could tell by the tension in his body and his intense expression that his control was not coming easily. It seemed he was fighting to delay his own release, until she had been thoroughly satisfied.

There was still so much pent-up passion lurking just behind his eyes. She wondered how long he'd be able to contain it. In truth she hoped it wouldn't be long. She wanted to feel the brunt of that passion. She pined for him to share it with her, for anything that would bring her closer to understanding him and prove that this was indeed real.

Her hands smoothed lovingly over his lower back as her movements grew bolder. Sarah felt empowered by her seeming effect on him, and she was overcome with the desire to bring him the same intensity of pleasure he seemed so determined to bring her. As her hips boldly rose to meet his, they writhed in a circular fashion, increasing the stimulation for both of them.

Tilting back his head, Jareth groaned. The girl would surely drive him mad. His eyes closed as he felt her hot mouth on his neck. Her hands roamed impatiently over his back as she insistently ran her tongue over the sensitive skin of his throat. By the Underground...how much more would she make him endure?

There was a tightening in his groin as the pleasure heightened, suddenly seeming a hundred fold what it had just been. Helpless against the feelings she was awakening in him, Jareth moaned, "Oh, Sarahhhh..."

Their rhythm had increased its tempo; their movements were becoming increasingly more frenzied. Raggedly she breathed her heated confession into his ear, her voice laced with a desperate need, "I love you...Jareth."

With those simple words Jareth came undone, the passion within him overwhelmed his composure, and it flowed from him like rushing water burst forth from a dam. His hands found her face, cradling it as he kissed her roughly, his thrusts becoming more forceful.

Sarah marveled, as his hands suddenly seemed to be everywhere at once, fondling her breasts, smoothing over her thighs, and grasping at her hips. The mind-blowing pleasure started to grip her and she raised her knees higher.

Jareth's hunger for her was insatiable. She loved him, and now he had her in his grasp, writhing under him in the heat of passion. Her delicious moans and cries were becoming more insistent, and he could tell by her frantic movements that her release was imminent. She had offered up her body and heart to him in sacrifice and it was time to take all she offered. His fevered kisses claimed her mouth, as he crushed her body to his, rocking into her without mercy. His passion broke upon her like raging waves upon the shore.

Her name was a ragged cry on his lips, "Sarahhh..." He forcefully grasped her thighs, guiding her to wrap them around his waist before his hands found her arms and raised them over her head, his hands sliding forcefully up the length of them before his palms slid over hers, their fingers interlocking in one erotic moment, as their eyes met with savage intensity.

His voice was hoarse, and his eyes blazed with emotion as he rasped, "Say it again..."

Her eyes never left his as she moaned in abandon, "I love you Jareth."

There was such strain in his voice as he breathed, "I love you Sarah...I always have." His jaw clenched as his hands grasped her wrists, pinning them to the bed. His eyes burned into hers as he thickly beseeched her, "Say you'll be mine forever."

She arched against him, as his body continued to slam into hers, the physical pleasure becoming more than she could stand, making her cry out her answer, "Yess...Oh god...I'm yours...forever."

He kissed her fiercely, letting go of her wrists, and drawing her closer to him. Her hands grasped his shoulder, her fingertips biting into his flesh as she began to climax.

Finally he gave himself over to the pleasure of her young body, losing himself in the feel, taste and smell of her. Her muscles started to contract around him, as their frantic movements grew rougher and more chaotic.

He moaned against her mouth, her kiss muffling his cry, "Oh...Sarah."

The intolerable pleasure wracked her body as he blindly slammed into her. For one moment they were lost in the possession of each other, their cries mingling with one another, before the pleasure overwhelmed them, becoming something too powerful for either of them to contain.

Sarah clutched Jareth tightly as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life. Her body tensed as she cried out in a shaky voice, "JAR...ETH!....Oh God!"

Jareth relinquished his control at the same time, the spasms in her body ruthlessly stimulating him, as he reached his own climax. He moaned, savoring the long denied pleasure, before a hoarse cry heralded his release, "Oh...Sarrrahhhh." He shuddered at the intensity of the feeling, as he spilled his seed deep within her.

Jareth's body relaxed, his body feeling heavy as he collapsed on top of Sarah. A newfound sense of relief washed over him. For the first time in years he felt at peace and it was no wonder why. At long last...Sarah was in his bed. His Sarah. His prize. She had confessed her love, and now she would be his...forever. It was as if his soul were finally sighing in relief, that after all these long years, after losing the battle, he had finally won the war.

Sarah felt as though her world had been turned upside down. The overwhelming storm of passion and emotion left her exhausted, as she clung to the center of her universe.

Jareth.

As she lay there, trying to catch her own breath, she was intensely aware of everything about him. She listened deeply to the sound of his breathing, for he too was breathing heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. She felt each warm rush on her neck, as he had collapsed on top of her.

His skin felt hot and moist against hers, and she could feel his heart pounding in that same frantic rhythm with hers. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, his soft hair tickling her eyelids as she breathed deeply, letting herself drown in his magical scent.

For several moments neither of them moved or spoke as they were content just to bask in their closeness after all that had transpired between them. Gradually their breathing returned to normal, and their contented closeness gave way to tender caresses and kisses.

Eventually, Jareth settled alongside Sarah, pulling her into his embrace. It was there, later in the wee hours of the morning, in the royal chamber of the Goblin castle that Sarah fell asleep in the arms of the Goblin King.


	31. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Slowly the pink sunlight of dawn crept over the labyrinth. When the light at last reached the massive fortress at the center, many of the inhabitants of the surrounding Goblin City were stirring and milling about, going on with their usual morning routines.

A single stream of sunlight penetrated into the tower that was the Goblin King's chamber. The heavy crimson drapes, though almost tightly drawn, managed to let in one sliver of daylight that steadily crept across the flagstone floor, onto the massive bed, as if trying to entice the mortal girl from her slumber.

The narrow beam of light slowly inched over the girl's cheek, intruding with a seeming gentle caress of the radiant sun. Clinging to the blissful haze of slumber, she shifted in her sleep, evading the persistent strip of sunshine.

Even in sleep, she instinctively shifted closer to the warm solid body that was molded against her back. The arm that was thrown so haphazardly over her hip, tightened about her waist in response, drawing her even further into its warm embrace.

Somewhere between dreaming and consciousness she remembered whose bed she was sharing. A slow smile of sleepy contentment spread on her face as she inhaled sharply, letting the sweet magic scent of the pillow and bed linens lure her back into the pleasant dream she had been having.

Suddenly the pounding of a heavy insistent knock reverberated throughout the chamber startling Sarah awake. She felt Jareth stir beside her as a frantic Goblin voice called from behind the thick oak door, "Your Majesty!"

Even in his groggy state, the panicked tone in the Goblin's voice registered in Jareth's mind and he sat bolt upright, flicking a wrist in the direction of the door as he barked, "Enter!"

The door swung open, nearly causing the stout goblin on the other side to lose his balance. He stammered in a frantic hiss, "Ssssss...sorry to disturb you your majesty..."

Jareth, half expecting a plethora of ill news, wearily prodded, "Yes, what is it?"

The Goblin swallowed in blatant nervousness, his eyes wide with fear as he gushed, "It...It's the girl your majesty!"

Jareth leveled a haughty gaze at the goblin and coolly replied, "What of her?"

It was precisely at that moment that Sarah sat up, clutching the wine colored sheet to her chest, covering herself from the awkward intrusion.

The goblin had already started to answer when he caught sight of Sarah and his voice faltered with uncertainty, "Shhhh....She's..."

Understanding suddenly dawned on him and his panic turned to relief, which quickly gave way to embarrassment as he lamely finished, "She's...Uhhhh...right here with you."

Jareth noticed that Sarah's face was quickly turning as scarlet as the sheets as the Goblin stammered uneasily, "Uhhhhh, yeah...I...I'll be on my way then." He started to close the door behind him when he suddenly halted and added, "Oh...I almost forgot your majesty...the captain of the guard has come to give you his report."

Jareth inclined his head in approval as he ordered, "Have him await me in the throne room." The goblin nodded sharply, "Yes, your majesty." and with that he ducked out and closed the door.

Jareth leaned back against the ornate headboard, his eyes sliding over, appraising the girl who was now sitting up next to him.

Sarah's dark hair was out of place, looking slightly wild in it's unruly state, and he noticed her skin was flushed a deep pink in embarrassment. She still clutched the sheet to her chest as she turned her sparkling hazel green eyes to meet his.

She bit her lower lip in her uncertainty. The childish gesture, and her youthful features made her look so young and innocent, so vulnerable...

Jareth inwardly smiled to himself as a voice in his head reminded him that looks are often deceiving. After all, it was the same, seemingly innocent girl that shared his bed mere hours ago, making his body burn, evoking and returning a passion the likes of which he had never known.

For a moment he thought of the way she had writhed under him in the heat of passion, how she had cried out so forcefully. They had made love for a good part of the night, and he recalled with delight that more than once had she screamed his name, begging him for more. His gaze lingered on her for a moment as amusement curled his thin lips into a smug grin.

His eyes strayed over her form as he silkily mused, "It seems my subjects have a gift for always disturbing me at the most inopportune times."

Sarah looked away shyly as she thoughtfully admitted, "Yeah, I've noticed."

With a disarming smile Jareth threw back the covers and slid out of bed, noticing that Sarah's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as she quickly averted her eyes.

She heard him pour himself a glass of water and she nodded when he offered her some. He stalked closer to the bed, water goblet in hand, and it was a struggle for Sarah not to let her eyes follow his naked form. Though they had already been intimate, Sarah was modest by nature, and couldn't bring herself to unabashedly oogle him, even though he was without a doubt the most beautiful male she had ever seen.

As he reached the foot of the bed he handed her the goblet, which she took with a quiet "thanks" before he flopped onto the bed, letting his upper body rest atop the mattress. He folded his arms on the covers, resting his chin atop them as his engaging gaze settled resolutely on her.

Sarah risked a glance in his direction, and his mouth curved into the most seductive and mischievous smile she had ever seen. Her insides seemed to melt and she was struck by the realization that even if she made love to the Goblin King a thousand times he would still fill her with this overwhelming nervous excitement. His lazy confidence, and commanding presence simply kept her in awe. The fact that she was hopelessly smitten with him didn't help matters either.

As Sarah took a tentative sip of her water Jareth mused, "They may have the most atrocious timing, but at least there is one good thing about the disruption..."

Sarah swallowed a mouthful of water and asked, "What's that?"

Jareth tilted his head slightly to the side, admiring her as he admitted, "You're blushing again..."

Sarah felt her face grow even hotter as she shook her head in protest. He assured her in a velvety tone, "It's nothing to be ashamed of...you really are quite lovely when you blush."

Sarah turned her head from his penetrating gaze and informed him, "I'm blushing because it's embarrassing. I can't believe that just happened. Caught red handed in your bed...that couldn't have been more obvious."

Without warning Jareth was atop the bed, advancing on all fours towards her. He hovered over her, like a predator about to strike, an amused smirk plastered on his face as he playfully drawled, "That's where you are wrong. I can think of plenty of things that would have been much more obvious." His breath came warm on her throat before he nuzzled her ear, "Would you care for me to demonstrate?"

She looked up at him demurely, not sure if she should encourage him or not, when she noticed that the crimson sheet that covered her was inching lower and lower. Jareth tugged the sheet so it was uncovering her little by little, and just as it started to slip off her breasts she snatched it back up, her fierce green eyes engaging his.

She fought the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth and teased coyly, "Jareth! Don't you have somewhere to be? Isn't the guard waiting to give you his report?"

He shrugged in that casually arrogant way of his and purred, "Most assuredly. However at the moment, the prospect of remaining in bed all day is so much more appealing. Add a certain mortal, tucked so nicely into my bed...and there's no contest really."

Sarah tried to ignore the fact that her breath had caught in her throat as she pressed, "So...you're just going to make him wait?"

Jareth tilted his head to the side as he admired her and drawled, "I might. Though it would, more than likely, only add to the speculation."

Sarah's brows rose, drawing together as she quipped, "Speculation?"

Jareth smugly replied, "The rumors. Word travels fast in the Underground. No doubt, news of our torrid love affair has already reached the Goblin City. Any further delay would no doubt only compound the rumors."

He smirked wickedly and added, "By lunchtime they'll have us married with no less than five hundred children. Stories tend to get blown out of proportion, especially when they are being carried by Goblin tongues, as they do have a propensity for being slightly over dramatic."

Sarah's raised her inquisitive eyes to meet his, her full lips tugging into a teasing smile as she sarcastically taunted, "Wonder where they get it from..."

His eyes drifted down slowly, over the curve where she clutched the sheet to her breast, before they flicked back up to her face. His smile faded, and a raw intense expression replaced his amusement. His eyes held hers as he imperiously whispered, "Are you baiting me?"

Sarah felt the familiar flutter in her stomach as her breath caught in her throat. Why was it, that any discourse with Jareth, be it arguing or flirting, always made her feel exhilarated, like she were playing with a dangerous animal? She never really knew what he would say or do next and it suddenly occurred to her that that was one of the things she loved about him. She returned his feral gaze and barely managed her husky reply, "Maybe."

A slow sinister grin spread across his face, his mischievous expression reminiscent of some maniacal jester as his smile widened, showing the fine points of his teeth. He pursed his lips pensively before he drawled with a crooked grin, "Have it your way then..."

Sarah didn't even have time to react as he quickly grabbed a fistful of the bed linens that covered her and yanked hard, flinging them aside. In the next instant his hands had caught her wrists in their iron grip and he forced her hands over her head, easily pinning her to the mattress as he climbed atop her.

Sarah balled her hands into fists as she struggled against him, but it was to no avail as he only tightened his grip, forcing her wrists down harder against the bed. It occurred to her then that he was much stronger than she was, even without using his magical abilities, he easily overpowered her. His lean build was quite deceiving, for he was much stronger than he looked.

He lowered his face, bringing his mouth close to her ear as he warmly tsked, "Willful girl, now you force me to teach you a lesson...and keep the guard waiting." His throaty voice washed over her like thick honey, making every inch of her body scream for the fulfillment of his wicked promise.

She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the erotic sensation of him running his tongue up the side of her throat. Cruel cool air chilled her skin as he drew back, and she was suspended in limbo, devoid of his touch, until, mercifully, she felt his hot breath on her breast.

Her senses were shocked to life as his tongue made eager teasing circles around one of her nipples. He still held her wrists firmly, and she writhed against him, breathlessly gasping in an urgent husky whisper, "He can wait. I believe I am in need of your...correction"

His lips lightly brushed against hers teasingly, and she strained against him, trying to capture his mouth, but he turned his face out of her reach and whispered into her hair, "That you are...dire need."

  
Meanwhile, further North of the Goblin City...

A warm breeze drifted through the verdant courtyard, gently rustling oceans of flowers and lazily carrying white feathery seedpods, giving the very air a magical look. The central gardens of the Northern Imperial Palace were always a breathtaking sight during the Underground's sunny season, so it was not surprising at all to see diplomats strolling through the gardens after their audiences with the Emperor.

Desdemonna sighed deeply, lost in her small book of poetry, as she fingered the potent smelling blossom she had plucked from a nearby sapling. The words of the love poem loitered in her mind like Sargonne's sweet taste had lingered on her lips.

She sighed again as she thought of the youth. She had told herself, countless times, that it was fruitless to dwell on Jareth's servant, as longing for him would only bring her more heartache, but it was so hard not to think of him when the warm perfumed breeze teased her senses with a scent so reminiscent of him.

Her mind was muddled with the recollection of the dizzying sensations he had stirred within her. She closed her poetry book as she sighed a third time, muttering hopelessly to no one in particular, "I shouldn't have kissed him..."

She rose from her comfortable spot on the grass, deciding it was time to seek out her father and return home with him. At least then she could get out of this blasted spring air and manage to keep herself distracted with her lessons and embroidery.

As ambassador, her father routinely visited the palace but his business was usually completed by early afternoon. He would almost certainly be finished with his duties this late in the day. She brushed herself off and headed in the direction of the main hall. The sooner she got home the better. The saccharine sweetness of the garden was getting to her, and she had to stop thinking about the Goblin King's page before she drove herself mad.

She strode quickly along the garden path, in such a hurry that she nearly collided with two figures as she rounded the bend. She looked up, startled to see the two gentlefae, dressed in black finery before her.

The shorter of the two smiled politely as he softly greeted her, "Ah. There is my sister. Father said you would be about the gardens."

Desdemonna met her brother's engaging silvery eyes and replied evenly, "Nyx? What are you doing here?" His tone was slightly mocking as he teased, "Why...walking of course. I had an audience with some of the other diplomats today, and I ran into father as well."

He glanced at the Fae to his left, a tall thin noble with fair hair that was neatly gathered into a ponytail and striking violet eyes. Nyx cleared his throat politely, "Bastienne, I present to you, my sister, Desdemonna."

The lithe Fae bowed his head in a gesture of respect as he replied, "It is a pleasure my lady."

Desdemonna gave a curt bow in response and hastily replied, "Charmed to make your aquaitance." Before she turned her steady gaze to her brother. The tension between them was apparent in the following moment of silence, before she stiffly retorted, "You said you saw father, tell me...where is he?"

Nyx supplied, "I just saw him. He is in the foyer." Desdemonna nodded to them in a quick dismissal as she turned, abruptly heading towards the palace. Nyx watched her rush off and called after her, "Are you in such a hurry that you can't even bid us good day?"

She turned to look over her shoulder, gathering her skirts in her hand as she called back to them, "Excuse my haste, but I've tarried here too long already...good day to both of you."

Nyx looked away, letting his gaze linger on the ground, as Bastienne watched her go. When the girl was out of earshot the fair-haired Fae ventured, "Your sister is quite spirited...not to mention striking."

Nyx raised his head, his smoky eyes scanning the horizon as he conceded matter-of-factly, "Yes, that she is."

Bastienne again looked in the direction the girl had fled, but she was no where in sight as he muttered, "I'm sorry Goblin King didn't see it..." But then he suddenly smirked as he reconsidered, admitting, "On second thought...I'm not. Thanks to Jareth, your sister remains available."

Nyx narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Goblin King's name but otherwise remained silent as Bastienne went on, "She'd be more suitably matched to one among us...even if it does throw a wrench into your plans."

He approached Nyx who was still looking out at the setting sun and ventured, "But perhaps your plans don't involve her at all. I couldn't say...as you've been so secretive."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed and wearily finished, "Once upon a time you used to share everything with us. We were like brothers, you, Mordred, and I."

Nyx slid his molten silver gaze over the tall youth who stood waiting beside him and answered in a sincere and somewhat wounded tone, "It will be like that soon again, Bas. For the moment we just have to be careful. I will tell you and Mordred what you need to know, when you need to know it. My silence has been for good reason, and the wait is nearly over, in fact there is already something I might share with you both."

Bastienne smiled, "Good. Where is Mordred anyway? I haven't seen him since the masquarade."

Nyx softly answered, "That is what I've been meaning to tell you..."

Bastienne froze and sharply replied, "I'm listening."

Nyx lowered his voice and hissed, "Not here, the very trees and flowers could be listening...Come, follow me."

Meanwhile back in the Goblin Kingdom...

A tall lanky goblin swallowed nervously and wiped the drool from his mouth as he felt the air around him shift. As a goblin, he wasn't the brightest of creatures but he was smart enough to know that his ruler did not tolerate drooling.

He straightened, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to snap to attention as the King materialized in a shower of glitter before him. At first Jareth paid the guard no mind as he carelessly draped himself over his throne in a dramatic display of utter boredom.

His icy gaze slid over the goblin captain, who started forward in a clumsy bow that was as noisy as it was graceless. His dingy battered goblin armor was ridiculously oversized and clanked horribly as he moved. Jareth winced visibly as his subject addressed him in a shrill voice with a noticeable lisp, "Your Maggesssssty, I've come with the morning report..."

Jareth sighed impatiently and interrupted, "Yes. I know, you come every morning. Now, skip the formalities and get straight to the point." He narrowed his eyes at the goblin and sneered, "I have other engagements to tend to."

The goblin's slitted yellow eyes widened and he gawked like a fish out of water for a moment before he stammered, "Ssssskkkkkip the formalities?"

Jareth reached out, grabbing the goblin by his armor, pulling him so that they were nearly nose to nose. The King's voice was low as he ground out, "Yes. Just the important bits of last night's watch."

The Goblin nodded emphatically and repeated, "Yessss, jussst the important ppppieeecssses."

Jareth released him with a slight shove and settled back into his throne. It didn't escape the Goblin's attention that he formed a crystal in his hand an impatiently began tossing it back and forth. In fact, the Goblin's eyes never left the transparent orb as he nervously began recounting the events of the previous evening's watch.

He uneasily started to tell the king of a squabble that broke out over the last peanut in the forest tavern, but thought better of it when Jareth looked up suddenly, and the crystal stilled in his hands.

Frantic to not irritate the king further, he jumped ahead to the next item in his report, "During our march through the tunnelsssss...we ssssaw that ssssomeone had vandalizsssed the falsssse alarmssss."

Jareth slowly pressed, "Vandalized?"

The Goblin winced and squeaked, "Ssssssspray painted 'em...your majesssssty...gave'm musssssstachessss...never ssssseen 'em sssso livid."

Jareth rested his hand on his forehead and slowly sneered, "You'd best have something better than that..."

The Goblin stuttered frantically, as he struggled to come up with something, without pausing to breathe he gushed in a frightful lisp, "Ssssssomeone'sssss been pee'in on the li'l fairiesssssss by the gate again...I..." He promptly clamped his mouth shut as he noticed that the King was now pinching the bridge of his nose as though he were trying to ward off a terrible headache, or an imminent explosion of rage.

The King's voice was low and ominous as he warned, "Gathok..."

The Goblin tapped his fist against his forehead as he forced his puny brain into overdrive. The miniscule lightbulb must have finally gone on, as the goblin guard suddenly blurted, "Oh! We sssssaw sssssomething retreating into the fiery foresssst...a ssssskulking ssssort of thing...gleaming bluisssssh ssskin, it wassss glowing as it passsssed through the moonlight...and it had glittering red eyesssss."

Jareth looked up suddenly listening intently.

The goblin quickly added, "We bid it to halt...but it fled deeper into the foressssssst, so we chassssed it."

Jareth spoke slowly so that the Goblin would understand, "Did you apprehend it?"

The Goblin buzzed excitedly, "No, we kept lossssing ssssssight of it. We tried to track it for hoursssss...but it left no ssssscent."

Jareth was already on his feet stalking purposefully to the window, his clothing taking on a whitish sheen as he started to transfigure.

"Where was it last seen!?!"


	32. A Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

The cool morning breeze wafted through the barn as Sarah quietly lead Jareth's alicorn from the stable aisle to the grassy paddock just outside. Five armored Goblin soldiers with long spears watched silently from their bizarre wide-eyed bipedal mounts as she passed by. Tempest snorted impatiently as Sarah led him past the strange creatures. As she threw the reins over the alicorn's thick crested neck, the laughing equine voice sounded clearly in her mind, "I was wondering how long you'd stay away lass."

Sarah lowered the stirrups and as she mounted the black stallion, she mentally answered the voice in her head, "I've been meaning to visit, but Jareth wouldn't allow it...at least not until today."

The gentle voice replied, "Naturally...and even still, I see he has sent you with a small goblin army for an escort." Before Sarah could respond the voice finished, "I wouldn't expect any less from Jareth, especially with all this nasty business of the murdered alicorn."

Sarah halted in her attempt to properly gather the reins in her hands and gaped, "You...you know about that?"

The stallion moved into a brisk walk at her signal as he solemnly remarked, "Of course I know. Just because I live in the stable doesn't mean I don't hear the gossip of the kingdom. The goblins who tend the stable talk as much as any of 'em."

He was quiet for a moment before he went on, and there was a touch of sadness in his words, "I didn't know the mare, not really, just knew of her. She would have been foaled long after I came to his majesty. If I'm not mistaken, she was part of the northern herd. Winter, they called her. One of the sharper mares in the herd. 'Tis a shame she met her end like that. Too few of us left these days. Any loss, 'specially a mare is not to be taken lightly."

Sarah was moved by the regret and sadness in the stallion's voice. Suddenly she felt foolish for avoiding him. He had known all along. Sheepishly she admitted, "I'm sorry Tempest. I'm sorry that this happened. I should have come sooner. Jareth didn't want you to be upset, and I was afraid if I came, you would sense something was wrong. I should not have stayed away as long as I did."

The gentle voice reassured her, "Never you mind that lassie. No harm done. Sides, Jareth wouldn't have wanted you here alone, not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself. No, I'd wager he still doesn't like the idea, since he sent those armed fools to tag along."

Sarah sighed, "You might be right about that. Tell me Tempest...do you know what happened to Winter? Who's responsible?"

Tempest tossed his head and supplied, "No more than you do. I've heard talk of two possibilities, but I've heard nothing that proves either one. Some say it was a bloodwraith, others think it might be the Shadow Horde."

"What do you believe it was?"

Tempest nickered softly as though troubled, "I don't know."

He felt her frame sag with disappointment. Picking up the pace to a brisk jog, he reassured her, "Now don't you worry your pretty head, nothing to be done for it now, except find those responsible, and I'm sure Jareth is looking into it. I 'spect he's already got things well in hand. He's very clever you know."

She exhaled wearily, "I know. I just...wish he'd be more up front. You know how he is."

A whinnying laugh erupted in her head as the alicorn mused, "That I do, lassie." Sarah remained quiet as her thoughts turned to Jareth and all that had happened between them.

Tempest gently urged, "There's more than the alicorn that troubles you lass, I can sense your feelings. So much dread and worry...like a dark storm cloud in your mind."

She sighed heavily, no longer wanting to conceal the emotions that were surging within her. There was no reason to hide anything from Tempest. He was a friend who would never reveal her secrets.

Sarah let her guard down. She drew a shaky breath and confessed, "I know. It's Jareth."

Tempest slowed to a walk as he sensed the depth of the girl's feelings for the Goblin King. He remarked simply, "You love him." It was a statement more than a question.

Sarah swallowed as if finally accepting the magnitude of her feelings and all that it meant, "Deeply..." With solemn finality she added, "...Terribly."

The equine voice calmly ventured, "Is he aware of your feelings?"

Sarah quietly affirmed, "He is now."

Tempest coaxed, "This makes you uneasy? Surely, he didn't reject your affection?"

Sarah hesitated, "No, he didn't. Quite the opposite actually."

The equine voice was clearly perplexed, "He returns your feelings then?"

"So it would seem."

Tempest pranced forward and pressed, "You're confusing me lass...what happened then?"

Sarah took a deep breath and explained, "He told me he loved me...so I..." She had trouble finding the right words and finally finished, "...spent the night with him."

They were trotting along the wooded side of the paddock near the edge of the dense fir trees when the stallion incredulously ventured, "He confessed his love? And this troubles you because...?"

Sarah swept a dark strand of hair away from her face and supplied, "It's complicated." She halted suddenly as she noticed that one of the mounted Goblin guards was pointing in her direction and shouting something. The others immediately started forward, and that's when she heard the sound.

It was the earsplitting combination of splintering branches and an inhuman guttural shriek. Sarah's eyes widened in horror as a creature, the likes of which she had never seen, dropped down in front of them from the pine branches above. It landed in a crouching position but quickly straightened to its full height. In the instant it stood up, Sarah took in its size. It was easily eight feet tall.

Startled by the sudden attack, Tempest reared up in defense, striking out at the monster with his sharp front hooves. Sarah hadn't been anticipating the attack, nor the alicorn's reaction.

Caught off guard she slipped down the saddle. There was no way to avoid falling off, but that was the least of her worries. More pressing was the instinct to get far away from the hideous thing that was advancing on her and Tempest.

Sarah landed with a hard thud on the ground. The impact hurt enough to steal her breath away, but the pain was trivial to the mortal terror that rose like cold dark water within her.

The creature backpedaled, just missing being struck by the stallion's hooves. From her position on the ground Sarah was better able to see their attacker.

The creature was unnaturally tall and walked upright on two extremely long bony legs. Its elongated sinewy arms hung down well past its knees. The color drained from her face as she noticed its monstrous hands; they were disproportionately large, with three long slender fingers on each hand adorned with black razor sharp claws. Its skin was a sickly bluish gray, stretched taut over it's gangly frame. It was disturbingly thin, giving it a ghastly, emaciated appearance.

Sarah looked down the field, but the goblins guards were still a long way off. It was unlikely that they'd be able to get to her in time to help.

Tempest snorted loudly, pawing the ground furiously before he lowered his head and bolted forward, charging at the creature that threatened them. Sarah watched in amazement as Tempest attempted to run the creature through with his glinting silver horn.

The monstrosity moved with terrifying purpose. It was incredibly fast and agile, easily out maneuvering the bulky alicorn. Tempest slid to a halt and bolted to the left upon realizing that the creature had evaded him. Due to his momentum, the stallion had far overshot the distance, and had quite a bit of ground to cover before he made it back to where Sarah had fallen.

To her horror the creature had now turned on her, its slitted red eyes assuring her that not one bit of reason was driving it, for it had soulless eyes, like one suffering from the worst sort of madness, as if consumed by fever or rage. Its lipless mouth contorted, the skin pulling back from the teeth as it snarled. It opened its mouth and hissed at her.

The sight and sound made her blanch with fear as every hair on her body stood to attention. It had enormous curved fangs that jutted from its mouth at the most disturbing angle, as if the fangs themselves were straining to reach her. If the sight of those fangs wasn't horrible enough, clear liquid poured from the beast's mouth upon seeing her, making its intention dreadfully clear. It was salivating.

It meant to devour her.

Ignoring the pain that screamed through her body as she leaned back on her arms, she scrambled backwards, her only intention to get the hell away from it.

In her haste to retreat, Sarah had neglected to notice that she was backing up deeper into the dense pine forest. She had only become aware of her surroundings once she was about fifteen feet within the cover of the trees. By then she had felt the soft fallen pine needles sticking to her sweaty palms as she scurried backwards.

The creature advanced cautiously, stalking her slowly, as it followed her deeper into the woods.

By this time, Tempest had turned around and proceeded to charge the creature again, but by the time he had neared them, the creature had already slipped into the trees. The forest was so densely populated that the gaps between the massive fir trees were too narrow for the giant alicorn to maneuver through. The Goblin guards were also approaching, but they were not yet near enough to protect Sarah from the imminent danger.

Though Tempest could not penetrate through the dense branches, he stayed close by, prancing back and forth, trumpeting wildly, as loudly as he could.

Sarah backed up uselessly against the fallen tree trunk that blocked her path, for even if she were to try and run she was sure the creature would be faster and would eventually pounce on her back. At least this way she could keep her eyes on her attacker and see what was coming.

Massive clawed hands reached out towards her as the deranged looking creature advanced on spindly legs. Its vicious jaws opened, unnaturally wide, saliva pouring from it's gaping mouth as it hissed its deadly intent in an inhuman voice, "Sweet young lady...prepare yourself...for you are about to be sucked dry."

Even without the chilling warning, the ghastly voice was the most terrifying sound she had ever heard, making her blood run cold, colder than death. She felt as though she were being drowned in icy black water.

She was so overcome by her panic that she barely saw the streak of white that dove down from the branches above. There was a frantic beating of wings as the white bird darted between her and the monster. The creature, startled and confused by the flurry of white feathers and fabric, stumbled backwards.

In a heartbeat the owl was gone and an incensed Goblin King stood in its place, glaring fiercely at the creature. He stood imperiously, his feet braced shoulders width apart, and one gloved hand reached back, gesturing for Sarah to remain behind him. His sharp accented voice rang out with sinister authority, "Not bloody likely..."

The creature blinked in confusion before it bellowed in a shriek of rage. It lurched forward, moving with lightening speed to strike the Goblin King, but Jareth was ready for it. He was holding a crystal sphere in his right hand and hurled it with deadly accuracy. The crystal struck the creature between the eyes, shattering upon impact causing the monster to disappear in a burst of glitter.

Jareth turned, his worried eyes assessing Sarah for any sign of injury. Extending his gloved hand down to her he softly asked, "Are you alright?"

Sarah quickly grasped his hand and he pulled her up. She wasted no time in throwing her arms about him. Normally, she wouldn't have acted so emotionally impulsive, but in truth she had been terrified beyond reason and never had she been so glad to see anyone in her entire life.

Jareth pulled her close, exhaling heavily into her hair and Sarah felt some of the tension leave his frame as he held her.

The mounted goblin guards were just breaking through the trees and their leader halted them upon seeing that the girl was already safe within the King's arms.

Sarah clung to him for a moment, not quite ready to trust her own two trembling feet. After a while she breathed, "What was that thing?"

His voice was grim as he answered, "A bloodwraith." He noticed that her face was still pale with fright. Struck by the desire to assuage her fears he soothed, "It's alright, it's gone now..."

Sarah pulled back noticing the nearing guards. Looking up at him she asked, "Where'd it go?"

Jareth solemnly replied, "I sent it into an oubliette."

The worried look in her eyes gave away her doubt and he was quick to reassure her, "It's in a very secure oubliette, close to the castle where I can keep an eye on it until it is...disposed of."

She was briefly distracted as one of the Goblin guards finally caught the agitated alicorn by his reins. Upon seeing his distress Sarah called to him, "It's Ok boy, it's gone now." She immediately heard the equine voice respond in her head, "Are you ok lass?"

At precisely the same moment Jareth too asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
She brushed off the back of her thighs and answered loud enough for both of them to hear, "I'm fine."

Now that she was out danger she realized that her butt was sore, but it was nothing more than a few bruises, nothing compared to being 'sucked dry'.

Suddenly she looked up at Jareth and quipped, "How'd you know? About the bloodwraith I mean?"

He glanced at her and began, "When I questioned the captain of the guard this morning I learned that the watch spotted something that sounded like a wraith in the forest. I went in search of the creature, but the underground forest is a vast place."

She met his eyes and responded, "How'd you know it would come after me?"

Jareth's voice sounded distant as he looked away and admitted, "I didn't. Bloodwraiths don't care much for sunlight, but they will venture out in it if the need arises. I started searching the darkest parts of the forest and found nothing. Then I remembered..." His tone was grave as he finished, "That some of the densest fir trees border the stable, I recalled that you intended to ride today and I came as fast as I could."

Leveling his intense gaze on her, he added, "Fortunately, I heard Tempest from a ways off, and knew right away something was wrong. He alerted me to your location, and when I saw that he was riderless, I dove into the trees and that's when I found you."

Jareth was uncharacteristically quiet as he escorted Sarah back to the castle. They had lingered at the stables only long enough to return Tempest to his stall with his supper and some reassuring words. Unfortunately the Goblin guards who had been assigned the task of protecting Sarah were not so lucky.

Sarah recalled Jareth's harsh words vividly. Though she had attempted to recoil from the tirade he unleashed on his subjects, she had managed to overhear a good part of it. His voice seethed with fury as he had informed them that they never ceased to amaze him with their gross incompetence, and perhaps their senses would be better attuned to danger if they spent a little time in the bog of stench.

Despite Sarah's feeble protests, Jareth sent all five of them sailing into the bog of eternal stench with a mere wave of his hand.

With the guards gone, he stormed off in the direction of the castle and barked, "Come, Sarah." She stood staring with a gaping mouth before she stumbled after him stammering, "But..but...you didn't have to do that. They did try to get to me Jareth!" He didn't even turn around as he snapped with authority, "They shouldn't have left your side to begin with." His tone was grave as he finished, "You could have been killed Sarah."

She could think of no response as she hurried after him. Some time later his pace had still not slowed and she practically had to run to keep up with him. He had not said another word to her and she wondered why he bothered to walk at all. If he was in such a damn hurry he could have transported them.

She hurried to walk beside him, and as she glanced at him she noticed his somber expression. His mouth was set in a pensive frown and his brows were drawn together as though something deeply troubled him. It was then she realized. He was still angry, or he was greatly worried, she wasn't sure which. Perhaps storming back to the castle in utter silence was just his way of blowing off stream.

Sarah followed in silence as Jareth barged into the castle. The few goblins that lingered in the throne room scurried off as soon as they saw their leader's grim frown. Jareth didn't halt until he had reached his throne, and there he stopped suddenly as if he had just realized that Sarah was trailing behind him. Without even turning to face her he warned, "Sarah, this is not the place for you at the moment. There is much to do..."

Her eyes widened as she stared in bewilderment. Her mouth fell open as she gawked at his back. After all that had happened, he was simply brushing her off? She felt the slow burn of embers of anger, which after lying dormant, had finally sparked back to life.

After everything they had admitted, even after they had been intimate, nothing had changed! As white-hot anger surged through her system she wondered, would anything ever change between them? She had been hopeful that their night together would at least start to forge some understanding between them, but as he coldly stood there with his back to her and his voice crisp with icy authority, she realized she was not one step closer to understanding him. In fact as she stood there, at a loss for words, she found herself more hopelessly confused then she had ever been.

Impartially he went on, "It would be best for you to spend the remainder of the day in the castle library. There you'll find some documents that need to be copied."

Was he actually suggesting that she fulfill her scribe's duties for the rest of the day?! The words replayed in her head and she was amazed to discover that he had, in fact, suggested exactly that. His unjust audacity dealt her quite a blow and she barely managed to refrain from slinging a slew of colorful four-letter words at him. Though she managed to bite back the curse words, she couldn't help angrily cry out in protest, "Jareth!"

Unlucky for her, he had already managed to anticipate her inevitable argument and he cut her protest short by insisting rather forcefully, "I won't have you gallivanting outside the castle walls. You will go to the library Sarah. It is not up for discussion." He sighed wearily and added in a slightly softer tone, "There is much to be sorted out."

His softer statement affected her, reminding her of so many other things he'd said. Some of those things he'd spoken just last night. Things she didn't dare think of now.

Her emotional voice was wrought with urgency as she implored him, "Jareth, please..."

His back was still to her, so she didn't see him close his eyes. She didn't see that his expression softened for a moment as many powerful emotions began to bleed through his usual mask of indifference. When he opened his eyes again his expression became somber and tired. His reply held no arrogance, nor malice. It simply insisted on her compliance, as though he were tired of arguing, "Just do as I say, Sarah."

Almost gently he finished, "I will come for you when I can. I'll have some food brought to you in the library. Under no circumstances are you to leave that room. Is that perfectly understood?"

The manner in which he said it informed her that he was gravely serious. She could tell that any further arguments would not be tolerated. In fact the degree of his seriousness rather alarmed her. She wondered if other dangers might be lurking in the kingdom. The terrible visage of the bloodwraith invaded her thoughts and a horrible possibility occurred to her. There could be more of them. Was Jareth's sudden icy demeanor a side effect of his concern?

Yes, he was being cautious, she was almost certain of it.

She licked her lips slowly, casting him a sidelong glance as she conceded, "Fine. I'll go to the library." He turned to face her as she began to back out of the room. She turned around and strode from the room. Just before she tuned the corner out of sight, she glanced back at him. Her eyes met his briefly as she challenged, "Don't make me wait too long."


	33. Loose Lips Sink Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

The orange sun blazed as it sank lower in the sky, bathing the labyrinth in surreal fiery light. The lame dwarf hobbled purposefully among the hedges, the light reminding him of another time, when Sarah had made her first appearance in his world. She had been much younger then, and the circumstances surrounding her visit had been vastly different.

He sighed wearily as he sprayed the nearest hedge with his fairy atomizer. Sarah was here again, this time for a full year instead of a meager thirteen hours. He watched the winged pests fall to the dusty ground, not really hearing their pitiful cries of distress as he pondered the dilemma in which his mortal friend now found herself.

Sarah was under Jareth's control for the entire year.

Uneasiness crept over him as he thought of his friend in such a position. He tried to remain optimistic. When he had last spoken with her she didn't seem too unhappy...confused certainly, but she hadn't been miserable. In fact, that was precisely what made him so concerned.

He simply couldn't figure out why Jareth hadn't punished her or enacted some sort of revenge upon her, if he was indeed as sore about losing as everyone believed him to be.

Sure, he hadn't made her stay in the goblin kingdom a paradise vacation, but knowing what Jareth was capable of, it seemed Sarah was getting off unspeakably easy. He couldn't help but wonder what the Goblin King had up his sleeve. He couldn't begin to guess, and that was quite bothersome.

A sharp cry startled him from his troubled thoughts. He turned his head in the direction of the offending sound and saw a small black bird perched on the twisted rosebushes that cascaded down over the lush hedges. The bird cocked its head as it regarded the dwarf and gave another sharp cry. Hoggle had seen many of these small black birds in the labyrinth.

Scavenger birds, that's what they were. Probably would pick up the expired fairies after he left. He paid the creature little mind as he turned back to the flittering fairies that infested the hedges. Someone always had to clean up the mess.

As he sprayed the nearest troublesome swarm of miniscule fairies, he heard the approaching clamor of armor and a growing din of goblin voices. A group of goblin guards were coming up upon the adjacent part of the hedge maze.

Hoggle froze as he heard a goblin voice snigger, "Right foul mood he's in today. Cor, I thought we'd be stuck in there forever. Could barely breathe, it stunk so bad!"

It was then Hoggle caught a whiff of an unforgettable smell.

The Bog of Eternal Stench.

Quietly gasping for air and repressing the urge to gag, he reached a hand up and squeezed his nose as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place just on the other side of the hedge.

A condescending voice growled in reply, "Ain't no wonder! Lotta good we did, trying to stop that wraith. Nearly got the girl!"

Another goblin sniffed miserably, "Well did you see the size of it?! Nearly three Goblins tall! And fast! Oh so fast! And that huge mouth, full of nasty sharp teeth. Coulda ate us all you know."

The other corrected him, "Well, it was fixin' to eat the girl first. That's why his majesty's so sore at us. We were supposed to be protectin' her. Lotta bloody good we did!"

"Protect her from THAT?! King's off his rocker to 'spect us to do battle with a bloodwraith three times our size. Few pixies are one thing, but BLOODWRAITHS?"

He seemed to contemplate the matter a bit further before he finished, "I tell you, he's a nutter if he thinks I'm gonna trade me hide for some girl."

The other voice piped up as though he'd missed something, "Hang On! What's he care 'bout that girl anyhow? I thought she was the one that beat..."

"Shhhhh!"

Hoggle heard a clank as one guard beaned the other on the top of his armored helmet and hissed, "Quiet you nit wit! Do you want him to hear you? Were not that far from the castle, He may be watchin' or listenin',"

In a hushed voice, (that was still loud enough for Hoggle to hear through the hedge) the goblin explained, "She is the one. That girl is the Sarah that solved the Labyrinth."

The other goblin's voice was shrill with disbelief as he cried, "Then what in blazes does the King want us protecting her for?"

"You really are thick. You must be living under a log to not have heard all the rumors."

"What rumors?"

With an exasperated sigh the other guard replied, "The rumors that the King is sweet on her."  
  
"Sweet on who?"

"The girl!"

"What girl?"

"The girl we were just talking about you imbecile...SARAH!"

"Ooooohhhh. So that's why he wants her protected. Hang on! How do you know he's sweet on her? Tell you 'imself did he?"

"Arghhh! No you bone-head. That's what everyone is saying...That King Jareth fancies her."

A third goblin voice butted in, "Well, makes sense. She is rather like him...tall enough anyway...and not bad, is she? I mean, sort of pretty...for a human" As an afterthought he admitted defensicely, "I mean...if you're into that sort of thing."

The other goblin still wasn't convinced, "Well, how do they know? I mean I was there in the hall the day she arrived, and he didn't seem all soft on her...sounds like rubbish to me."

The other huffed, "You really are a pig-headed dolt. There are rumors because of things that others have seen. Just today I heard that the guard who went to fetch the king this morning saw something that darn well proves he's taken with her."

"What did he see? See the King give her a bit o' string or somethin'? I liked a girl once...gave her me best bit o' string, I did..."

"NO! He didn't give her string. By the Bog! You are such a dunce!"

The goblin sounded a little wounded, "Well, if he didn't give her string, what then?"

"When he went to get the King from his chamber this morning he was not alone. The girl, Sarah, was with him."

The other was clearly unimpressed, "So. Maybe she's an early riser, or had a message for him...she could have been there for any number of reasons..."

"No you moron. She was in his BED!"

"Oh." It seemed the other two goblins were at a loss for words.

Triumphantly, the enlightened one went on, "So you see...He is protecting her. He can't be too careful with bloodwraiths about. I say the girl is very lucky that he does fancy her and that he arrived when he did."

Hoggle didn't stick around to hear anything else they had to say, for he had already dropped his atomizer and took off in the direction of the castle as fast as his lame little legs could carry him.

Sarah was in the castle library, hunched over the oversized mahogany desk, scratching on a stack of parchment with her quill and ink, as she heard hurried footsteps shuffling down the hallway. It was obvious by the short footfalls that it wasn't Jareth. That was inarguably the sound of either a goblin or a dwarf running down the halls. Sarah lay down her quill as she heard a muffled voice speaking to the goblin guard posted on the other side of the door. She got up from the desk as the dwarf burst into the room, panting as he glanced about wildly.

There was a tone of relief in his breathless gruff voice as he exclaimed, "Ah, there you are. I've been all over this castle looking for ya." She wasted no time in asking, "Hoggle? What is it?"

He fought to catch his breath, "Is it true? Were you attacked...by a bloodwraith?"

Not wanting to unnecessarily alarm him further, she answered cautiously, "Well, yeah, almost. But I'm fine."

The dwarf eyed her warily as he stepped forward, "Well, I s'pose you are. Wouldn't be standin' here alive if the thing had gotten hold of ya."

Again she assured him, "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to Jareth."

His eyes widened in considerable surprise, "It's true then? He rescued you?"

Not sure where the dwarf was going with all this, Sarah nodded slowly. He looked up at her, and immediately noticed her uncertainty. It was as if he could sense the unending barrage of questions that made her eyes seem troubled. There was a world of things that he didn't understand about his friend, but he knew enough to see the confusion that plagued her. Concern wrinkled his bushy brows as he prodded, "You're sure you're alright then?"

Her gentle reply was meant to be reassuring, "Hoggle, I'm fine."

But he knew better. She was definitely not fine. Something was eating at her and he wondered if it might have something to do with the other bit gossip he'd just overheard. It was a fair assumption. His eyes were suddenly scanning everything but her face as he tentatively began, "Uh...Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

He stammered as if having difficulty finding the right place to begin, "I uh...heard something else out in the labyrinth today."

He had her curious now, and innocently she replied, "Oh? What? What was it that you heard?"

His discomfort was evident in the way he stammered, "Ugh...ah...nothin' important really. Just a bit a gossip..."

Her eyes widened expectantly and he suddenly found the ground very interesting as he mumbled, "Errr...somethin' bout you and...Jareth."

Heat crept into her cheeks as they flushed a deep shade of red. His reluctance to just come out with it confirmed the nature of the rumor, but still, she had to know exactly what he'd heard before she explained herself. Taking a deep breath she firmly urged him, "What about me and Jareth?"

His eyes rolled about, avoiding contact with hers as he went on in a flustered, blundering sort of manner, "Uhhh I heard that Jareth may be...rather taken with you...errr...that you and he...ahhhh...spent the night...together."

Sarah was, in all honesty, at a loss for words. She had known it was a possibility that her friends might eventually find out what was going on between herself and the Goblin King, but it made being confronted about it no less awkward. How were they to understand about the complex feelings that were developing between herself and her long time adversary, especially when she hardly understood them herself? Weakly she swallowed and managed the only thing she could think to say.

"Oh."

Hoggle was taken aback. Why hadn't she forcefully denied what he'd just implied? He was bewildered that she hadn't demanded to know what in the underground he was talking about. After all, goblin gossip was hardly a reliable source. But she hadn't done either. In truth, her quiet resignation alarmed him. Could it actually be true? Had those bickering pests actually gotten something right? Aghast he murmured, "Sarah...is it true...?"

But now it was her turn to cast her eyes upon the floor as she bit her lip in uneasy deliberation. It took her only a moment to make up her mind on how best to proceed with a true friend like Hoggle. There was only one way. Honestly. He deserved that much, no matter how uncomfortable the subject matter. Softly she admitted, "Well...Yeah. Sort of."

The dwarf seemed to have great difficulty getting the words out, "Are you saying that...you and Jareth are...? I mean...you don't actually like him...do you?

In a voice that bordered on sounding guilty and wretched she ventured, "Hoggle, There's something I ought to tell you."

Finally his large grey eyes met hers, his thick brows drawing together in concern as he gave her his undivided attention.

How would he ever understand? Whether he would or not, she had to tell him. She couldn't keep her feelings buried beneath the surface any longer. She took a deep breath and prayed that what she was about to tell him wouldn't be too damaging to their friendship. Quietly she admitted in one breath, "What you heard is true. Last night...I...was...with Jareth, I...I spent the night with him."

His voice wavered in disbelief, "Wha...you...you did?" His tone struck a chord in her and she looked away. She ducked her head shamefully and nodded.

It seemed to took a moment for the idea to sink in, and then straightening, he demanded, "Wha...what'd you go and do a thing like that for?"

It was a fair question. She pressed her lips together as she turned away from her friend, her long dark hair swinging like a silk curtain. Softly she cursed at herself, "Shit. I..." She took a deep breath and explained, "Hoggle, there's more. I should have told you sooner."

He could see this was difficult for her and he tried to be supportive by letting her finish.

She released an exasperated sigh and wearily admitted, "Hoggle, I...I do like him." She swallowed and softly confessed, "In fact you might say I...I'm in love with him."

Her words hit him hard. He froze, astonishment crept into his voice as he ventured, "You...You Are?"

She nodded, her gaze drifting to the floor again as she softly affirmed, "I am."

His sigh of dismay was loud enough for her to hear as he let his head fall heavily into his hands.

He remained like that for a long moment, as though he was quietly trying to let the news sink in. Though he didn't immediately shout or interrogate her, it was obvious he was trying to collect himself before he eventually did comment. Sarah allowed him a moment to come to terms with what he'd heard, and silently awaited his response, whether good or bad.

Finally he did look up at her and she wondered whether it was disappointment or concern that made his large liquid grey eyes look so forlorn. His voice was gruff but not harsh as he ventured, "How long have ya felt this way 'bout him?"

Uneasily she shrugged one shoulder and quickly supplied, "I'm not exactly sure. I didn't tell him how I felt until last night, but...I've felt something for him for a long time...longer than I care to admit."

Hoggle digested her words very carefully and replied, "Are ya saying that you liked him all along...even way back when ya were solving the labyrinth?"

She appeared thoughtful for a moment before she answered truthfully, "I don't know, exactly. I was only fifteen when I solved the labyrinth." She thought hard and went on, "I don't think I even knew what love was back then, and I certainly had bigger things to worry about than the exact nature of my feelings for the guy who took my baby brother...but..." She threw him a tentative glance as she went on, "...I'd be lying to you if I said there wasn't some sort of attraction there, even way back then."

The dwarf's head fell into his hands as he grunted under his breath in tone of dismay, "Oh no. I thought somethin' like this might happen."

Sarah tilted her head to the side pensively and ventured, "What do you mean?"

Hoggle simply shook his large head dismissively, "Well, Jareth does have a way with people, bein' his flashy overblown self..." He sighed and added, "No matter. Was bound to happen sooner or later...But..." He halted glancing around suddenly, his thick brows raising in suspicion, "Uh Sarah, Where is Jareth anyway?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He told me to wait here."

Hoggle nodded slowly as if a thought had struck him. After a moment he remarked, "Could be anywhere then...could drop in any minute."

Sarah replied, "Yeah, you may be right. Maybe we should finish this conversation later..."

Hoggle nodded in agreement but he had to at least warn her, "Sarah, I'm yer friend and I don't want to tell ya what to do...but you know how I feel 'bout Jareth. He scares me. Maybe not all the time, but you and I know how he is when it comes to gettin' his own way. He can be a rat. A big rat. And he's tricky Sarah. I...just want you to be careful."

Sarah was already nodding, knowing full well what he meant. The dwarf had more to say however, "Beware Sarah. Don't go blindly trustin' that knave. Promise me you'll be careful..."

She had to appreciate his concern, even though she was sure he was being overprotective. She nodded solemnly and gave her gentle answer, "I promise Hoggle. I'll be careful."

The dwarf sighed and added, "And if you need me, all you have to do is call."

She bent down and embraced her friend as she conceded, "I know." She pulled back, offering him a sweet smile, as she finished, "I don't want you to worry over me. I'll be fine, but do come and visit me as often as you want, if it makes you feel better."

He nodded, smiling as though he was already feeling better about the whole thing, "I will. I'll come and see ya again tomorrow."

She smiled, "I'd like that." He noticed the stack of parchment on the desk and gruffly remarked, "Well, I'd better be off. I don't want to disturb ya from..." He looked from the desk, where her parchment and quill lay forgotten before he looked back at her and asked, "What are ya doing in here anyway?"

She leaned back against the desk and casually explained, "Oh. Jareth had some documents he wanted me to draft, some decrees and things..." Hoggle knitted his brow and asked, "Decrees? You? Don't he have a scribe to worry 'bout that?" Sarah smirked and sarcastically remarked, "He does. You are looking at it."

There was a sudden flourish of activity, just outside the library window. Both Sarah and Hoggle glanced outside just as a small black bird took off in flight from the dead branch it had been perched on.

Upon seeing it was a harmless bird, Hoggle shrugged in disapproval, "His stable groom, his scribe, and his pageboy? What next?"

Sarah smiled warmly, "Don't ask that. I have to take enough orders from him...I don't need anymore."

Hoggle beamed at her and ventured, "Right then...your royal scribe. I'd better be off, before Jareth catches me in here." He hobbled to the door and glanced back at her, "Right. I'll come to see you tomorrow...we can talk s'more then." He gave her a knowing wink and she smiled, somewhat sad to see him go.

It was rather lonely in the library. She settled at the desk, took up her quill, and began to write. As she paused to read each line, she let the soft end of the feather brush across her lips. She hoped Jareth wouldn't keep her waiting too much longer.

It was dusk as the snowy owl soared high above the labyrinth. It was no more than a white dot against the brilliant purple backdrop of the sky, which melded into a dazzling pink horizon. The sun had already sank below the treetops and the soft peach illumination heralded twilight as one shining white star after another pierced the darkening sky.

The light was fading fast, but the goblin king, at home in his owl form, did not need the light to guide him. One of the benefits of his secondary form was that he could see perfectly in almost total darkness. At the moment it was precisely this advantage he intended to make full use of.

He would ensure that there weren't any other bloodwraiths prowling about kingdom. He would search every inch of his labyrinth, even if it took all night. Of course as sovereign, it was his duty to protect his subjects, but his sense of uneasiness went way beyond the normal sense of duty. Even more unsettling than the idea that more of the horrid creatures could be lurking out there, was the reason why he was so disturbed by their supposed presence.

There were more than goblin lives at stake.

Jareth didn't often worry about the safety of his minions, because even though they weren't the brightest of creatures, Goblins were sturdy, and quite difficult to kill, and when provoked, they were capable of fighting with a savage ferocity not often seen in creatures so small. But now...for the first time in his life there were more than goblins to consider.

There was Sarah.

For so long now he had played the part he had been condemned to. The cold-hearted, invulnerable ruler. The cool and menacing Goblin King.

And now...it seemed all that could change. He had to tread carefully now. His future teetered on the edge of a knife. One slip, and there would be no going back.

He had already come so far. The bits and pieces of his plan had been falling perfectly into place, but now, after tasting the beginnings of victory, he was in a quandary.

He had successfully acquired her.

He had managed to trick her into coming back. He had frightened her, dominated over her with commanding authority for many weeks. Despite her willfulness, he had managed to obtain her obedience, charming her when necessary. As her willingness to cooperate increased, he had granted her privileges, and engaged her in conversation, until he had earned her trust. Last night he had let his guard down, warming to her, to see just how far that trust went.

It went deeper than he would have ever anticipated.

He had successfully lured her into his bedchamber in the middle of the night and gave her what she had been so desperately seeking.

A confession.

She wanted the truth, and he had been mercilessly honest. He loved her. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. He had loved her since she took her first steps through his vast labyrinth.

In truth he had been captivated the moment he heard her lilting young voice...hooked the moment he set eyes on her petulant face...sweet pouting lips, green eyes flashing with such savage anger and hurt. He should have known then, what a world of trouble she was capable of causing.

He had been too confident, underestimated her. He was so sure he would win her over by the end, but she was even more headstrong than even he had dreamed. Her youth had been another attribute in her favor.

He knew she was young, but it was so hard to keep in mind that she was little more than a child, when she already had the physical attributes of a woman. In some regards she was wise beyond her years, while in other respects she remained innocent and naive.

When he had her under his spell, trapped in her own masquerade dream, he had been so sure that she had been watching him with a wild curiosity, that there was something in her eyes that affirmed that she wanted him, even if she didn't fully understand all the how's and why's.

In the end her immaturity had prevented her from seeing the big picture. She was not ready to understand what his last minute offer had meant.

Her victory had dealt him a serious blow, but he had had an abundance of time to come to terms with why it happened and what it all meant.

She hadn't been ready.

And he had spent these long years biding his time until the day she would be. Now she was, and he had taken such pleasure in making her understand.

She had submitted, and willingly gave herself to him. She had offered her body and her heart, and he had indulged, and it was far sweeter than he could have ever imagined.

As sweet as it was, it was far from over.

He had half expected that once she had submitted, once he had bedded her, and spent himself in her arms, that there would be some relief to the longing that incessantly plagued him.

He had thought that her cries of love and her passionate pledge would be enough to sate him, that he would awaken stronger, without that debilitating craving for her touch and her love.

It seemed he had been gravely mistaken.

He didn't feel as though he'd gotten "his fill" of her at all. If anything he only felt more vulnerable, the longing had only intensified, and now he felt as though he could never get enough of her.

And then there was the bloodwraith. It had nearly attacked her. If he had arrived only one moment later...

He dared not even think of consequences, for the thought alone filled him with the worst sort of dread and despair.

The last time she'd left his world, he swore that he would teach her a lesson she would never forget.

Her defeat had left him in anguish. He wanted her to know that sort of agony. He wanted to torment her...hurt her like no one ever had. It was only just for her to learn what that felt like. To be utterly defeated, and cast aside.

What comes around goes around.

He would have loved nothing more than to torture her forever. Vengeance suited him. It had been driving him for so long now that he knew little else.

Except love.

And that was precisely his problem. It made him weak and confused. It was much simpler to have a vendetta against someone. To simply loathe them.

That was not the case with Sarah, it was infinitely more complex than that. He had it out for her, yes, but he also loved her at the same time. Just that very morning he had begun to see the complications this would cause.

Last night, he had been content lying in her arms, and he never wanted that feeling to end. The euphoria of her passionate words, her intoxicating kiss, and her gentle touch, almost made him forget the past. In those moments, revenge couldn't have been further from his mind.

Her affections were getting to him. It was nearly enough to make him not care anymore. It was moments like those that were so dangerous, as he had nearly thrown caution to the wind. With her lying there in his arms, he had dared to dream, dared to imagine a future with her. He had asked himself the forbidden question.

What if he were to forego his plan...what if he freed her? Told her the truth...and somehow she chose to remain at his side, like an equal? What if by some small chance she would willingly consent...to be his and only his for all eternity?

And that had been his grievous error, to let his feelings prompt him to even think such a thing. To want that was to invite defeat again. A defeat so terrible, that it could well be his downfall. He could not let that happen. He couldn't give her that chance.

And then Sarah had nearly been killed, and it seemed everything he knew and believed in had been shaken. The thought of her being taken away, of her life being extinguished with no hope of return, was simply...unfathomable. He could not let that happen.

Things were indeed more complicated than he had anticipated.


	34. A Bird Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Meanwhile, as the white barn owl was on one mission, a much smaller, rather ordinary black bird was making a journey of its own.

The small bird flitted chaotically over the treetops, a clear sign that it was in great haste. It circled widely, just barely spying the ancient crumbling ruins through the boughs of the dense trees of the forest.

It darted down through the giant trees to land on the weather worn flat stones that made up the circular floor of the ruins. The bird hopped a few times causing a flurry of black feathers and fabric, before a tall figure stood where the bird had just been.

The figure was not a human, but a full-grown Fae male. He was taller than most of his kind, and was of a strong athletic build seldom seen in his race. His chest and shoulders were broad making him a much more brawny specimen than the average Fae.

His shaggy reddish blonde hair was mussed, slightly dampened with sweat as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly turned about, narrowing his feral green eyes. They were almost cat-like in their intensity as they darted about. He was clearly scanning his surroundings for movement.

Though he was not unpleasant to look at, his features gave his appearance a type of no nonsense look. The large Fae made for an intimidating sight, especially considering the jagged scar that tore up his right cheek.

His clothes were simple and nondescript, yet the fit was impeccable. Black breeches, with worn brown boots of soft leather. He was dressed in a simple green tunic covered by a leather jerkin.

He surveyed the ruins with a cautious lingering gaze. Once this place had been a circular open structure, with a high stone ceiling supported by six thick stone columns. It had been a sacred place, unsurpassed in its ability to channel magic, a place where the powerful once came to cast their enchantments and charms.

But now it lay in ruin. Crumbling and wholly forgotten.

What was once the great stone ceiling was now empty air, the only covering now was the limbs of the encroaching trees. Large pieces of stone, once part of the roof, littered the flagstone floor. The great columns were now nothing more than worn stone obelisks, some less than half their original height in their state of decay. Any ornate carvings they once possessed, had been lost over the passage of time.

Much of the floor was covered in moss. Weeds poked up through the cracks and dense black vines engulfed what was left of the colonnades. The place had a secretive quality, as it was heavily shaded by the dense canopy of branches overhead, which effectively filtered out the sunlight.

The light of the sunset still managed to penetrate the ruins, falling in diagonal rays, seeming surreal in its whiteness. The streams of light made visible all the dust motes and the feathery seedpods that floated so gracefully in the air, purified by the bright light. All these qualities gave the ruins an eerie ambiance of quietude.

The perfect setting for privacy.

Though his eyes did not detect any movement in the shade of the ruins, he knew he was being watched.

A silky voice came from behind, a wholly soothing, pious manner of whisper, "Mordred. I have been eagerly awaiting your return. Why have you kept me waiting so long?"

The brawny Fae breathed easier upon recognizing the voice. He turned swiftly, his businesslike eyes now settling on the hooded figure that leaned casually against the stone pillar, draped in shadow.

"Nyx. I'm relieved to see you."

The figure straightened and ventured closer. As he came forward into the light, Mordred could make out his pale face and silvery eyes adorned with dark brows and lashes even with the cover of the hood. His pale lips formed a solemn smile. It was a melancholy grin, but beautiful at the same time. Even the vertical scar that marred his upper lip couldn't eradicate the sad beauty of the expression.

The saintly voice that answered was little more than a whisper, "As am I brother. Soon enough you will be through with your errand, and then you can return home. Now...what news from the Goblin City?"

Mordred swiftly replied, "Things are progressing even better than we expected. There is much to tell..."

Nyx's smile was mild and gentle, "By all means, tell all....do not keep me in suspense."

With a tone of satisfaction Mordred replied, "The bloodwraith has been found. It attacked Jareth's alicorn, and there were many witnesses, the Goblin King himself among them."

Nyx hissed his approval with the grace of a serpent, "Excellent..."

Mordred continued, "It gets better. The Goblin King's pretty little mortal happened to be riding the Alicorn at the time."

His silver eyes widened under the cowl, but Mordred quickly supplied, "It didn't kill her of course, Jareth reached her in time and dealt with the creature, but there is no question now..."

Nyx excitedly interjected, "Jareth suspects..."

Mordred nodded, finishing the thought, "Aye, he suspects that a bloodwraith took down the other alicorn. Now he has no reason to suspect the Horde."

A slow deliberate grin formed on Nyx's face, contorting his usual serene grin into a truly sinister expression as he nodded his approval, "Excellent Mordred, What else have you found out?"

Mordred was quick to go on, "So many have thought the Goblin King infallible, but you were quite right, he does have a weakness...one that we might easily exploit. It seems he has a soft spot for this girl, Sarah, the human. He saved her from the bloodwraith, and was quite furious at his minions for not protecting her. His wrath was quite severe, it seems the bloodwraith will be executed."

Nyx narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and gestured for him to elaborate.

"I overheard some of the King's subjects. It seems your prediction was correct. Jareth has bedded the girl, and his minions suspect that he is quite taken with her. I found a perch high in the castle and I saw the girl for myself. She was speaking to a dwarf, the very one who helped her solve the labyrinth. I overheard much of their conversation, and a real gem of information reached my ears."

Nyx inclined his head, obviously very interested in what his confidante had to say, "Go on..."

With an air of complacent finality he supplied, "She is in love with Jareth. It seems they've come to some understanding. If Jareth cares for her as much as she and his subjects believes he does, it seems we have a real opportunity here."

Nyx nodded, "Yes, we could exploit this weakness..."

Mordred seemed full of glee as he suggested, "Perhaps we could lure the girl from the castle my Lord...if we captured her, Jareth would surely come..."

Nyx held up his hands and gently calmed him, "That is a possibility, however there might be a simpler alternative...if all you say is true."

Mordred nodded, "I have told you all as I have heard it, though there is one other scrap of information I overheard."

"And what is that?"

"Sarah is acting as the Goblin King's scribe."

Nyx was quiet for a moment, before his brilliant silver eyes flashed with mirth. "You have uncovered much my brother. Your knack for gathering intelligence is a great asset to the Horde. Your service has proven invaluable. I assure you, you will be well rewarded when the Horde rises to power once again."

Mordred bowed his head reverently and replied, "It is my honor to serve a leader so great as you my brother...but please there must be more I can contribute. What other service might I give to the Horde, my brethren?"

Nyx gestured for him to rise as he finished, "The time may soon come when we may have to fight to defend the ways of the shadow, and when that time comes we will draw swords together and take what is ours...but for now, there is no other task more suited for you than that which I have already appointed you."

Pensively, he continued, "Yes, you may best serve your brothers by returning to the Goblin City and being our eyes and ears. The knowledge you have brought is useful, however my mind tells me there is more to be uncovered. Go now, and if any more news regarding the Goblin King or his precious human touches your ears inform me at once."

Mordred bowed, his garments already taking on a black feathery sheen as he began to transform, "As you wish my brother."

Nyx bowed in return before black fabric and feathers filled his sight. In a matter of moments the small black bird that was Mordred, his most faithful servant, took off in the direction of the Goblin Kingdom.

Later that night in the Goblin Castle...

Sarah woke with a start as the heavy oak door groaned on its hinges. She blinked her eyes and groggily looked up to see a small goblin tip-toeing in. How long had she been sleeping in here?

She looked over at the large open window to see that the sky had grown black and the large full moon was rising, like a giant luminous white orb in the inky black sky. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned back to the goblin. It wore an oversized stained apron and huge gloves that went as high as its scrawny elbows. A dollop of suds was slowly fading atop its sopping wet, stringy hair.

The small goblin narrowed its yellow eyes at her in disdain, placing one hand on it's hip as it opened it's beaklike mouth, "I thought you'd still be in here." Its gaze then left her and settled on the small pile of dishes on the edge of the desk.

Sarah inhaled sharply trying to shake off the haze of sleep. Straightening in the chair she closed the book she had fallen asleep on as things suddenly became clear. She must have been dozing for hours, and this was one of the goblins on scullery duty, come to take away her dinner tray.

The goblin motioned crudely to the dirty dishes and squawked, "You finished with those girly?"

Sarah nodded. The goblin grabbed the bowl on top, eyeing it suspiciously as he added, "Don't want to lick it clean then?"

Sarah tried not to look too disgusted as she replied, "Uh...no...you...you go ahead." The goblin muttered, "Don't mind if I do..." before he stuck out his obscenely long green tongue and licked the remains from her soup bowl.

She tried not to outwardly appear repulsed by the action, but she'd never grown used to some of the goblins more abhorrent habits, this one in particular. Quickly she added, "Um...yeah, you can just take those...I'm done with them thanks."

The Goblin promptly collected the stack and started for the door grumbling as he went. Just as he reached the door Sarah piped up, "Um...excuse me, but do you know if the King has returned?"

The Goblin tuned around peering over her teacup as he answered, "Yup, he jus' got back. In his throne room, he is..."

Sarah nodded quickly, "Thanks...Oh wait! Please leave the door open..." The goblin tottered off down the hallway calling over his shoulder, "Whatever you say girly." Sarah rushed from the room, careful to avoid tripping over the guard who sat napping on the floor.

Jareth sat alone in the semi-darkened room. Slouched upon his throne, his long legs stretched out before him, his upper body tilted to one side, his slender fingertips resting delicately against his temple.

After briefly visiting her chambers to freshen up after her nap, Sarah had crept quietly down the stone staircase to quietly gaze upon the sight that awaited her. Either he was unaware of her presence or he was simply ignoring it.

She kept her back to the wall as she was now inside the room. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but soon they had grown accustomed to the dim lighting. Her eyes wandered over the immense hall.

Jareth was alone. Not a single goblin was to be found.

The only sound was the nearly undetectable hiss of fire, which burned and flickered on the wall sconces. The only other source of light was the pale patch of moonlight on the flagstone floor before the throne created by the diagonal streams of moonlight that fell from the high narrow window.

Again she gazed upon the Goblin King. His eyes were closed and his expression suggested that he was either deep in thought or was warding off a terrible headache. She wondered what heavy thoughts currently plagued his mind. Troubled or not, he was still pleasing to look at.

The soft light illuminated his face, making his fine hair look soft and white, and his fair skin seemed flawless and luminous. Her eyes dropped to peruse the rest of him. He wore the gothic style leather breastplate over a midnight blue tunic. The heavy metal amulet hung in its rightful place over his breastplate. Royal goblin armor. His breeches were black, and his high black boots and black leather gauntlets completed the outfit.

Dressed in such sinister formalwear, yet his manner was so carelessly aloof. Still, for all his darkness there was something beautiful and light about him. For a moment she treasured the sight of him, secretly drinking in his beauty and letting it stir her.

Jareth. Her very own wicked angel.

Tentatively she approached him, allowing the heels of her boots to sound on the flagstone floor, so as not to startle him.

He shifted in his throne, so he was leaning back rather than slouching to the side, and his eyes opened and slid over to where she stood waiting.

She tilted her head to one side, as if considering his melancholy expression before she spoke in that kind lilting voice of hers, "Is everything alright Jareth?"

For a moment he simply stared at her, as if suddenly just noticing her presence. His eyes swept over her, carefully taking in each detail. She had changed her clothing. She had on a white peasant blouse, which dipped low in the front and fell so enticingly off her shoulders. Her hair was down, her dark locks spilled freely about her shoulders, in sharp contrast against her fair skin. Instead of her riding breeches, she wore one of the long red skirts he had provided her with. Her waist was made smaller by the leather waist cincher, beautifully enhancing the curve of her hips. It seemed the high heeled black boots, laced up to her knee perfectly accented the brazenness of her fierce green eyes.

She seemed strangely powerful standing there like that, with one hand resting impatiently on her hip. She was not unlike some legendary figure, with the moonlight streaming over her shoulder and her feet braced shoulders width apart. She was only missing a sword at her side and a fancy hat, and she might have been a striking pirate, or some dashing heroic swordswoman. Suddenly he remembered she was more than that, she was the champion of his labyrinth...and the only woman who had managed to steal his heart.

His voice finally cut through the dark and it was startlingly confident, "I assure you, everything's fine."

His reply was full of cold satisfaction, and for a moment his expression was haughty and smug. In fact, the statement was nearly sinister...and sounded somewhat final. She was alarmed by the realization. Something was wrong here.

Her eyes grew huge as she carefully ventured, "Jareth...What have you done?"

He seemed to ponder his hands as he adjusted his leather glove and replied, "Nothing...except now you needn't worry your pretty head over a certain bloodwraith anymore." His eyes locked with hers as he added in a murmur, "Or any other bloodwraiths for that matter."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I've spent the last several hours searching my kingdom, and there are no signs that any other bloodwraiths have been about, and as for the one trapped in the oubliette...well, you need not worry about running into that creature ever again."

Her eyes widened as she gasped, "Is...Is it dead?"

"Undoubtedly."

She took a deep breath and ventured, "...but how?"

His eyes met hers as he coldly replied, "I killed it."

She swallowed and disbelievingly demanded, "...But...I thought it was to be...tried and sentenced first?"

Jareth shrugged, "It would have been, for it's crime against the unicorn, but the moment it moved to strike my mount..." His eyes swept over her, "...my property...and you, it's fate was sealed."

Her mouth hung open as his words sunk in, but no words came.

Once again his eyes held hers and he finished, "No one, and nothing tries to take what is rightfully mine."

Not knowing what to say, Sarah stared hard at the floor. When she finally looked up at him, she found that his expression was grave.

There was no remorse in his tone as he went on, "I put an end to it..." He snapped his fingers and ominously added, "...Just like that. That thing would have killed you Sarah, and if it ever were to escape it would try again. It kills indiscriminately. I saw it up close. I spoke with it. It was thoroughly crazed, and bloodthirsty. Having a thing like that locked up and starving...it's a recipe for disaster."

She looked away and he found her expression unreadable. He couldn't tell if she disappointed or relieved.

Gently he went on, "Sarah..."

His voice was softer now and she closed her eyes against the sound.

"...I had to do it. It would have been sentenced to a swift execution anyway. I cannot describe to you the extent of its misery...I do not doubt that it suffered greatly."

He stared at the floor for a moment before he added, "That's why they kill you know, they cannot stand the thirst...they spend their pitiful existence craving the blood, twisted and wracked with pain as they thirst for it."

He sighed, sounding rather tired, "...And when they do get it, there is only little relief. The feeling is short lived and when it wears off they suffer even more. It is a vicious cycle for them...and they are incapable of ending it."

He paused for a moment before his eyes once again locked with hers, "I put it out of its misery...I had to. It was quick and painless."

There was no malice in his tone, and she didn't doubt that he was telling her the truth. Though her encounter with the creature had been brief, there was no doubt in her mind that the thing would have killed her if Jareth hadn't intervened.

What he said made sense. The wraith had seemed crazed, as though it were starving. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, though she knew it wasn't her fault that the thing had attacked. Perhaps he was right, maybe the creature was better off dead. Either way there was no denying that she was more than a little relieved that it was gone.

She hadn't been able to shake the thought that if she had been able to escape an oubliette, perhaps the bloodwraith may have also found a way out. Thanks to Jareth, she wouldn't have to lose any sleep over that thought.

Her eyes met his and she nodded as she softly admitted, "I understand."

She wanted to ask him how he had done it. Did he use magic? But at the same time, she didn't really want to know. In fact she didn't want to talk about monsters at all.

She tilted her head thoughtfully as her eyes settled on him, they were wide and full of concern, "Are...Are you alright?"

For a moment he simply looked at her, he was obviously taken aback by her sudden concern.

Sarah glanced down before her eyes flicked up to meet his. Gently she explained, "I thought you might be upset...you seemed troubled when I first came in here."

He arched one fine brow and remarked, "My, my Sarah, is that concern I detect?"

She crossed her arms impatiently and replied, "Perhaps...does that surprise you?"

"As a matter of fact it does."

"Why?"

He regarded her for a moment before he answered, "Until last night you haven't been very agreeable, in fact I'd go so far as to say until recently you harbored a fair amount of contempt towards me. So you can imagine why your concern would seem surprising when all this time you've been at odds with me."

Sarah nodded suddenly finding her shoes interesting, "Fair enough..." She glanced up at him, "...but things have changed."

"Really?" He was obviously intrigued.

She sauntered closer, a slow mysterious smile began playing over her lips. Her voice was husky and seductive, barely above a whisper, "Oh yes, I think now you'll find me much more agreeable."

The sound of her voice sent chills down his spine.

She approached his throne and knelt down on one knee before him, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on him. Her smoky voice was a seduction in itself as she went on, "In fact, your majesty, I intend to show you just how amenable I can be."

Slowly she lowered herself, the palms of her hands flat on the flagstone floor. She glanced up at him for a split second, from the top of her eyes, before she closed them and lowered her face, pressing her lips against his booted foot.

He watched in silent awe as she reverently kissed his boot, bowing more humbly than any subject of his ever had. He was reminded of the first time she did this, just after she had taken the place of her beloved friend. There was a world of difference between then and now. Then he hadn't given her much choice, he'd practically made her do it, but not this time. Now she was kissing his boots of her own volition...willingly prostrating herself before him.

Her hands slid over the dusty stone floor to grasp his other ankle. Her liquid green eyes darted up to meet his, glassy with emotion as she breathed, "You saved my life..."

The sight of her, and the sound of her throaty voice took his breath away. She pressed her lips now to the top of his other boot, her eyes tightly closed as she firmly kissed the leather.

The scent of leather filled her nose smelling much like his black leather gloves, a scent she uniquely associated with him, a smell that excited her.

All day while she was alone, her thoughts kept drifting back to the intoxicating kisses and the intimate moments they had shared the night before, making the hours feel like an eternity. In the quiet of the library his admission of love had replayed over and over in her head. All day she longed to see him, and feel his mouth on hers. Now, here in the throne room, in the quiet of the evening she had found him alone. She was not about to let such an opportunity slip by.

Deliberately she ran her hands up his legs and over his knees, finally sliding up his thighs. The soft fabric of his breeches was a fine contrast to the hard muscle of his thigh beneath. Her heart began to race in anticipation of what she was about to do. She felt and heard his sharp intake of air just as her smoldering gaze met his.

Already moved by her display of submission and devotion, he hadn't anticipated her swift and passionate seduction. He hadn't been prepared, and she had taken him by surprise. His desire for her was already surging within him at dangerous levels, and his failure to quell his need left him playing right into her hands. As her slender hands slid possessively over his thighs it became clear. He didn't give a damn. If Sarah wanted to take advantage of him...then he'd let her.


	35. Upon the Seat of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

He stared down at her, his face set in a serious expression. With a mere thought, all the doors to the throne room closed with an ominous slam. Now no one could get in and neither of them would be leaving.

Sarah slinked closer to the Goblin King, as her hands ran purposefully up his thighs. Her fingers traced curiously over the fabric of his breeches, kneading the solid flesh below with eager enthusiasm. When she raised her eyes, she found him staring intently at her. His expression was serious and unreadable, save for the blazing intensity of his eyes. They alone gave away that he was struggling with his barely restrained desire.

Jareth stared down at the girl, nearly driven out of his mind by the sight of her so willingly touching him. His breath caught in his throat, as he felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

Her dark hair fell in careless tendrils over her face, giving her a wild, coy appearance. Her catlike jade eyes rose to meet his with ferocity. The urgency reflected in them was startling. The fierce desire that lurked in their depths and their savage intensity told him that she would not be denied.

She possessed her own sort of magic, of that, he was certain. Hers was a primal nature of witchcraft that stole his very breath away. Sarah Williams may have been mortal, but it occurred to him then and there that she was every bit as enchanting as any of his race, for she held a power over him that none before her had ever managed.

Her lips parted slightly and his gaze was instantly drawn to them. So full and soft, and so deliciously inviting that he couldn't resist. His gloved hand slid over her jaw, his fingers burying themselves in her hair as he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. His kiss was careful and slow, but agonizingly deep, quickly stoking the blazing fire that burned within her.

Slowly, she returned his kiss, her mouth carefully exploring his, as though the precious sensation would suddenly vanish if she were too brash. He groaned inwardly at the gentleness of it and cradled her head with both hands as he deepened the kiss.

She sighed against his mouth, her head reeling from the euphoria.

Jareth kissing her.

Her whole life she had never known a sensation so divine, as the sweet ache born from his kiss. It wasn't a mere hunger filling her mind or heart, it was a deep longing ache that seemed to fill her soul as it stirred her entire body.

Maddened by the feel of his tongue finally stroking against hers, she wondered where he had learned to kiss like this. The delicious ache flooded her mind, making rational thought nearly impossible. As her eyes fluttered closed a helpless voice in her head softly groaned, "God, what is he doing to me?"

Whatever it was he was doing, he was very good it. It felt exquisite and she wanted more. Quickly she decided that she couldn't take an opportunity like this for granted, so she did what her heart prompted her to do.

Slowly she slipped her tongue past his lips, boldly caressing his velvety tongue with her own. He gently bit at her lower lip in response, wringing a lusty gasp from her.

His mouth ventured from hers to the pulse point at her throat as his hands brushed over the sides of her breasts. Even through his gloves and her thin peasant blouse she could feel the warmth of his hands beneath. His touch was a welcome torture, but she was in no way ready to relinquish control of the situation just yet.

She smoothed one hand up his thigh with purpose and deliberately ran her fingertips over the growing bulge in his lap.

She felt the rush of his warm breath on the skin of her neck as he hissed his approval through his teeth.

Sarah flattened her palm against him, marveling at how hard he had already become. Her thoughts strayed to the night before when she had truly seen all of him for the first time. To say that he was beautiful would be an understatement, since every part of him seemed a flawless work of art. The corner of her mouth curved into a dreamy lopsided grin at the thought...there was one piece in particular that she was simply dying to see again.

Slowly and deliberately she rubbed her palm back and forth against his arousal, which was currently straining painfully against his breeches. His hips restlessly shifted ever so slightly in response to her bold caress, as he entreated her with a ragged sigh, "Sarahhh..."

His unfinished plea roused something within her and her own heightened state of arousal prompted her to go on with her bold seduction. Her hand strayed higher as she playfully fingered the waistband of his breeches.

Jareth glanced down with hooded eyes, locking with hers as he noticed her wicked grin. She was flaunting the fact that she was ruthlessly teasing him. The sight of her so brazenly dallying with him nearly sent him over the edge. Lust, thick and hot, like molten metal, pumped through his entire body like his very blood. Like a potent drug, its heavy effect was impossible to fight. It sharpened his senses as effectively as it dulled his mind.

For a moment he pondered the delicious idea of forcing her onto her back, tearing off every last stitch of her provocative clothing, and mercilessly ravaging her succulent little body right there on the unforgiving cold stone floor of his throne room. A smug smirk touched his lips as he thought to himself ruefully, "...She'd be getting what she so badly deserves."

Nearly convinced to follow through with such a winning idea, he shot forward grasping her tightly by her upper arms and kissing her roughly on the mouth. Her surprised murmur of protest died quickly against his lips, and her body, which had automatically stiffened, promptly softened as though she were melting against him, once she had tasted the urgent passion in his kiss.

Her lips parted and she surrendered, returning the kiss with fervor. Her own white flag signal to Jareth that seemed to say...you may continue.

The gesture nearly made him laugh. As if he could stop now...even if he wanted to. Her brazen temptation had been far too accomplished. It seemed his little Sarah was far too talented for her own good. He wondered, now that he had admitted his feelings for her and saved her life, if she expected him to be chivalrous and noble. Did she actually expect him to stop the proceedings before they went to far and politely beg for her affections, and remain content and patient if she said no? Another laughable thought as he mentally answered, "...sorry love, not a chance."

He deepened the kiss and it soon became possessive and fierce, not simply on his end either. Sarah was kissing him back with a forceful urgency that was staggering. The kiss was hot and deep, as if their souls were being melded together. Raw uncontained desire was shared, given and taken freely, with no boundaries of restraint.

This frantic heated kissing only managed to feed the fire that was already blazing out of control within the Goblin King. The intense ache that had settled in his sex was bordering on damn near unbearable. The stern voice of his subconscious warned that he was going to combust if he didn't take her soon.  
  
Suddenly, his hands tightened on her shoulders. He forced her back, breaking the kiss as he groaned raggedly, "I can't bear anymore...I have to see you..."

Curiously, she watched, as he tugged the peasant blouse down over her shoulders, freeing her ample breasts. His hungry gaze drifted over her exposed breasts, lingering on her nipples that were already rock hard in anticipation of his touch.

He leaned forward and Sarah's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his hands straying under her skirt. A tortured sigh escaped her lips as he hurriedly tore off his gloves. Murmuring some unintelligible plea, he ran his hand up between her legs as he buried his face between her breasts.

Overcome by the warmth and his closeness, she ran her fingertips through his fine silky hair, made silver in the moonlight. He turned his head slightly and she felt his hot tongue tracing the outline of her nipple. She cried out in surprise at the intensity of the sensation. When his bare hand stroked her inner thigh, so close to the center of her longing, she thought she would die then and there.

As if in answer to her prayers his hot palm finally came up to cup her insistently between her legs, as he murmured thickly against her breast, "I must have you..." His mouth moved to close over her nipple as he raggedly breathed, "...I want you..." Teasingly he nipped at the rosy peak just as he slipped a hand down into her panties. His hot breath assaulted her bare breast as he huskily growled, "...I need you...right now."

His fingertips glided over her slick sex and began to stroke the smoldering apex of her desire. She cried out in startled pleasure, reeling from the sublimely wicked sensation, before she panted, crying out in desperation, "Oh...God...I need you too." Abruptly his hand stilled and her body railed against the cruel deprivation the stimulation.

She opened her eyes, surprised to see that he was staring intently at her. His expression was grave and his stern voice was laced with disbelief as he urgently demanded, "Do you?"

Her eyes locked with his and she saw it plainly for the first time.

Uncertainty. Apprehension.

It was a stunning discovery. The almighty Goblin King, Mr. Confidence himself, was unsure. The realization floored her. Was he really in need of reassurance of her feelings for him? It seemed unthinkable, but the look in his eyes was unmistakable. It was proof enough, that deep down, underneath all the cool arrogance and indifference, that Jareth was not so very different from herself.

She was careful not to give away her sudden perception, knowing full well, that one wrong move would injure his pride. She had to handle this newfound knowledge delicately. She wasn't about to botch the whole moment by acting or speaking impulsively, though she was so moved by the discovery that she had to blink a few times to keep her eyes from filling with tears. At that moment everything seemed to come to a grinding halt for her as everything suddenly clicked into place. The proverbial lightbulb had finally come on with startling clarity.

He was so serious, so cautious, and so guarded because he had been wounded before.

She had wounded him before.

It was no wonder he played the cold unaffected villain around her, always wearing that damn mask of indifference. He was afraid to leave himself vulnerable. Even now, after they had been intimate, after she had admitted her feelings, he was still being defensive.

Her thoughts strayed to their final confrontation just after she had solved the labyrinth. His words, his expression...all came back to her in vivid detail and it was brilliantly clear, as transparent as one of his crystal orbs. He had been imploring her, rather desperately, and she had refused. Not out of cruelty or lack of interest, but out of sheer ignorance. She had simply thought it had all been a trick. The idea of negotiating for more time, or asking for clarification had never even entered her mind at the time.

He had wanted her way back then, and unfortunately though she may have looked like a young woman, she had really been barely more than a spoiled child. The truth burned through her mind and it stung. If he had been the villain...it was because she had made him into one. Her iron resolve answered with conviction. It was high time to rectify the situation.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, her wide eyes studying his, as her hand drifted slowly up his body to softly caress his jaw-line. She leaned forward then, barely brushing her lips over his mouth as she softly breathed, "Yes. I need you Jareth..."

Her lips brushed against his again as she thickly added "...more than anything." She started to kiss him again, but he stopped her. His expression had softened as he drew back, his fine brow knitting in confusion. Clearly perplexed, he replied with faint disbelief, "But...why?"

The thrumming need for him was killing her, and the fact that he had stopped touching her did nothing but worsen the aching desire. She was aware that this was really not the best time for her to be having such a deep and meaningful conversation with him, especially since her raging hormones were prompting her to just shut him up long enough to jump his bones...but she had to try.

She inhaled sharply, trying to regain a shred of control. She managed to reign in her desire long enough to raggedly whisper, "Because...I just do..."

But even that was an effort, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she shot forward kissing him insistently.

Caught off guard by the urgency of her kiss, he yielded for a moment, softly groaning against her velvety sweet mouth. For a second it seemed her hands were everywhere, frantically caressing him all over.

And then, suddenly, She was trying to pull his breeches down over his hips. So, It seemed she was growing impatient too...

Automatically he shifted, allowing her to successfully pull down his breeches, as they continued kissing in a hurried broken manner.

Pulling back, she panted between kisses, "God...Jareth..."  
"...I want to..."

"...touch you."

He hurriedly nodded in compliance as their intermittent kissing continued. She savored his sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her fingers around his length, kissing him passionately as she began to move her hand expertly back and forth along his shaft. The rhythm and grip of her hand was as perfect a sensation as her tongue stroking artfully against his. Jareth reeled at the sensation of her making love to him with her mouth as well as her hand.

Fully aware that he was in danger of losing himself he groaned against her mouth, "Sarah, what are you...?"

Before he could finish, Sarah broke the kiss, and he felt both her hands now gripping him. His eyes slid closed and a ragged sigh slipped through his lips. Never had anything felt so wicked and so good at the same time, but to his surprise it suddenly got much, much better...

Before he had even realized what she meant to do, he felt her mouth close over his sex. He nearly came out of his skin, as the incredible sensation of her soft hot mouth on him knocked the very air from his lungs.

She gripped the base of his sex with her hand as she moved her petal soft lips expertly up and down the length of his shaft. It was almost more than he could bear and he moaned at the sheer sweetness of the feeling.

The sound encouraged her further, and she took him deeper into her mouth, applying just the right amount of pressure with her lips.

Now she was by no means an expert at this, but she wasn't a novice either. She kept her rhythm steady, running her tongue emphatically over the most sensitive part of his shaft, experimenting to decipher what he most liked.

It wasn't her first time, however it was the first time that she had been so eager to please. In fact, she was so bent on bringing him pleasure that the act alone was arousing her incredibly at the same time. She slipped into a dreamy haze as she continued to stimulate him. She found every inch of him so appealing that it would have been impossible to not be affected by what she was doing.

He was far superior to any boy that she'd ever had any romantic entanglement with. His skin was so fair and smooth, and his body, so lean, that it was like silk stretched over marble. He was so striking when he was unclothed that she had to constantly remind herself not to stare. When she had finally pulled his breeches down, she had been sure that her heart had stopped at the sight that awaited her eyes.

His sex totally enthralled her. It was, without a doubt, larger than what she was accustomed to, lengthwise especially, but strangely it was not at all intimidating. It was quite beautiful, streamlined, and smoother than anything she had ever touched. Harder than marble, and for the moment, hers to do with as she pleased. Gleeful excitement flooded her at the thought.

As her enthusiasm grew, her ministrations became more potent. She was relentless, sucking him forcefully as the tip of her tongue played over his engorged sex. His fingers buried themselves in her thick dark hair and his throaty voice was laced with a mixture of ecstasy and agony as he senselessly begged her.  
  
She was acutely aware of the sudden deluge that was saturating her panties as her own state of arousal was reaching its limits. The feel of his sex in her mouth was maddening.  
She slid her mouth further down his shaft and sucked him hard from base to tip, her own desire nearly making her beg and scream for him to end it.

Suddenly she pulled back and released him, obviously winded. Her face was intensely flushed and her ripened lips were parted in wonder. Her eyes never left his as she drew back, and he was mesmerized by the sight of them. Her pupils were large and black, rimmed only by a thin ring of jade green, as they were unnaturally dilated by the heightened state of her desire. Slowly she rose to her feet with purpose, her gaze fixed on him as her hands slid her skirt higher, disappearing under the crimson fabric.

She slid her panties off over her hips, her eyes never leaving his as she slid them down over her legs. His concentration was broken as his eyes followed her movements and her panties were finally discarded on the floor. He looked back up at her just in time to see her brazen advance.

Her movements were deliberate and graceful, like a great cat or some other starved predator. She came closer, bending down and arching her back as she slid one knee up onto the seat of the throne, her blazing eyes fixed on him all the while. Before he knew what was happening she was straddling his lap and artfully gathering up the hem of the skirt to keep it from getting in the way.

It was now Jareth's turn to stare dumbly in startled wonder. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind the notion registered that his breeches were already pulled down and she had no panties on. As if possessed by a will of their own, his hands grasped her hips, straining to pull her down against his lap. Sarah, however, held her position.

Instead she slowly brought her mouth down to his. Her hair fell down over her face in wild tendrils, gently brushing against his skin like a silky whisper. Her kiss was erotic and deep and his fingers tightened possessively, digging into the soft flesh of her hips. She slid her mouth down over the side of his jaw, teasingly kissing the pulse of his throat.

Thickly he rasped into her hair, "You didn't fully answer my question..." Nipping at her ear he growled seductively, "...and now I'm losing my patience."

She chuckled warmly against the side of his neck and huskily murmured, "Mmmmm, I do love it when you lose patience...but maybe I'll play nice..." She playfully bit him before she ran the tip of her tongue up the hollow of his throat, stopping to breathe seductively into his ear, "...and answer your question."

He swallowed, closing his eyes as she sent chills over his entire body. Her arms were now around his shoulders as she continued in that smoky voice, "I need you because..." She paused, lowering herself onto his lap, so that the tip of his arousal rested against the threshold of her sex. She exhaled heavily at the sensation and continued to confess in a soft throaty whisper, "...I've fallen hopelessly..." She paused again, shifting her hips slightly, teasing his sex with her own. He inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth as his hands strayed over her hips and backside, encouraging her to go further, she however, held herself perfectly still. Panting in desperate agony she finished, "...and completely in love with you."

She rested her forehead against his and that's when he noticed how glassy her eyes looked. His mouth blindly sought hers and he kissed her with fevered longing. His hands strained again to pull her hips downward, and this time she didn't resist.

She came down hard, impaling herself upon him. His sex slid in fast and hard, and she broke the kiss, crying out sharply with a gasp. He too was lost in raw overwhelming sensation, and moaned aloud. She was so hot and blessedly wet... exquisite torture, that's what it was.

He barely had time to adjust to the feel of being sheathed within her when she started to writhe atop him. He was disoriented for a second, letting his head fall back as she moved back and forth. He groaned, the acute pleasure taking him by surprise.

Sitting astride his lap in the dominant position made her feel more in control. Her movements became bolder, rising up so that he was almost totally withdrawn from her before she forcefully came back down against him. Never before had she experienced such deep penetration. With each descent she shut her eyes, a low guttural groan escaping her lips.

It was a divine mixture of pure agony and excruciating carnal pleasure. The pleasure began to outweigh the cruel ache and she moaned aloud at the startling sweetness of it. The sound finally jarred Jareth to his senses. He raised his head to watch her as he began to move in unison with her. His movements increased the stimulation for her and she cried out, "Oh...Jareth..."

Their eyes locked for a heated moment and he was moved by the overwhelmed look on her face as she was caught between misery and rapture. She was breathtaking, a powerful enchantress indeed, passionately human, and more beautiful than any goddess.

Though he was reeling from the stimulation, he pressed on, struggling to keep his movements controlled to bring her the most pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and it didn't escape his attention that a tear streaked down her cheek as she barely bit back a sharp cry of pleasure.

He thrust up into her harder and her fingers bit into his shoulders as she desperately sobbed, "Oh...God...Jareth I need you..."

He closed his eyes knowing he was not going to last much longer. Through clenched teeth he growled, "By the Fates, Sarah...I need you..."

She was bouncing mercilessly atop him, trying to kiss him, but getting lost in the chaotic movements and the blinding pleasure.

He firmly grasped her backside, helping her to keep her forceful movements controlled so he could penetrate her as deeply as possible.

The pleasure built steadily to the point where she could no longer stand it. She cried out in abandon, nearly sobbing with pleasure, "Oh...God Jareth! I love you so much...Oh God...I think I'm going to..."

His hands tightened about her waist and he closed his eyes as he struggled to press on. He would only have to delay his release for but a moment, but it seemed next to impossible, as the white-hot pleasure ripped through him. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he inhaled sharply, trying to subdue the urge to let go and take her, all of her.

By the Underground, he wanted her, every part of her as he had wanted nothing else in his long life. He could no longer fight it...the need to possess...the need to lose himself in her, it had become to great for him to contain.

He opened his eyes and they were full of her. She was looking back at him, into his very soul. Savage intensity sparked between them and he groaned in a voice stripped raw by fierce need, "I want you Sarah...I'll never let you go..." He thrust into her forcefully, pumping so fast that she barely managed to stay on.

The pleasure was killing her, overwhelming her in ways she couldn't even fathom. Her nails were now painfully biting into his shoulders as she screamed, "Oh...yes...Oooohh!!!

Already caught up in the climax he was slammed with wave after wave of disorienting ecstacy. His brow knitted as the pleasure thrashed him. Through clenched teeth his growl sounded like a curse and confession made one as he came within her, "Fire and rain! I love you Sarah!"

Wracked by the fever of her own release she cried out in a shaky breath, "Ohhhhhh God...Jareth...I love you too..."

Spent by the forcefulness of their lovemaking, she collapsed against him. He gathered her up as tenderly as a guardian angel, carefully wrapping his arms around her as he held her close. Enfolded by his protective embrace she sighed deeply, lost in the rhythm of his beating heart. Her own heart pounded fiercely, her pulse unnaturally loud in her own ears.

It seemed an eternity that they remained like that. Slowly the world returned little by little and awareness of her surroundings crept back in.

In the castle beyond the Goblin City. Upon a sinister throne, astride the lap of her long time adversary, and her only love, the Goblin King.

She breathed deeply memorizing his unique scent. In his embrace she felt deeply contented, and despite the fact that all reason maintained that she should fear him, she had never felt more safe and protected then she did now in his arms. The realization came then with crystal clarity. This is real. This is right.


	36. Lost Paradise or Paradise Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah sighed deeply, her head resting on the Goblin King's chest. The ornate leather doublet was cool against her cheek, a small blessing, considering how hot and exhausted she felt. To move was the last thing she wanted to do, but her overheated state demanded it.

Carefully she shifted, as kneeling on the hard seat of the throne had become uncomfortable. Her knees were smarting, but she smiled in spite of the pain...it was well worth it. Leaning back slightly, she regarded him.

His eyes were still closed and his chest rose and fell rapidly, as he attempted to catch his breath. A fine sheen of perspiration had broken out on his cheeks and brow, giving his face a shimmering, ethereal look. Despite the signs that he too was overheated, his face remained pale instead of flushed.

He sighed deeply, his head resting against the curved crescent shaped seat back of the throne. Through heavy lidded eyes he watched her, finding the scarlet flush of her chest and face rather charming. Slowly she moved, beginning to withdraw from his lap.

Without warning he pitched forward, his arms suddenly tightening about her waist. He brought his mouth swiftly to her ear, purring huskily, "Just where do you think you are going...you wicked girl?" She couldn't help but smile at his playful admonition as she gently pushed him back.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with mirth as she coyly protested, "I am not wicked."

His chuckle was full of heat as he insisted, "Oh yes you are."

Her voice was low as she ventured, "Oh really? Would you mind telling why?"

He leaned forward, his smug smirk telling her that she could count on it. His grin broadened before his lips grazed her jaw, and his breath came hot against her ear as he breathed silkily, "You seduced me...on my very throne of all places."

She drew back, her engaging jade eyes locking with his. One dark brow rose as she snickered in a wholly flirtatious manner, "Oh...sorry. Would you have preferred the floor?"

He smiled, showing the fine points of his teeth, "No, but I admit, the idea had crossed my mind."

She shrugged and smoothly replied, "Maybe next time." Pursing her lips in contemplation, she admitted, "Alright...maybe I did seduce you..." Licking her lips she added, "But...It's only fair. After all, it was you who seduced me in your bath last night."

He retorted smugly, "Indeed, and I would do so again in a heartbeat."

Her eyes widened at the notion and she quipped, "Are you offering?"

He pressed his lips together in thought before he drawled, "Tempting as the idea may be, I actually had something else in mind." She regarded him with genuine curiosity and demanded, "Like what?"

"There's something I'd like to show you." His mouth twisted into a teasing smirk and he added, "That is...if you are up for a bit of walking."

Artfully, she slipped off his lap, the hem of her full skirt falling to her ankles as she pulled the peasant blouse back up to cover her breasts. She promptly adjusted the neckline over her shoulders and tossed her hair away from her face. Her sparkling eyes locking with his, as her mouth curved into a sultry smile, "I'm up for anything."

He arched an eyebrow at her comment before he completely vanished from the throne. Sarah looked about, startled by his sudden disappearance. Suddenly he rematerialized directly behind her. She felt the air shift and she spun to find him standing directly before her, fully dressed, down to his signature black leather gloves. He grinned wickedly at her squeak of surprise as he pulled her roughly to him. His voice caressed her ears and it was smoother than silk, "Off we go then."

She was overwhelmed by the strange sensation of being pulled in many directions at once as they vanished. In the blink of an eye they were standing in a tunnel that somehow seemed eerily familiar.

Jareth let go of her waist as she glanced about their new surroundings. The dark brick walls formed an arched tunnel that seemed to stretch endlessly before them. The worn flagstones of the tunnel floor were littered with sand and dirt. There were torches along the walls throwing some light, but it was dim at best. Her eyes scanned the curved ceiling of the tunnel, lingering on the remnants of cobwebs that wafted with the slightest movement of air.

Her voice sounded hollow as she pressed, "Where are we?" Jareth glanced down the tunnel and replied evenly, "In the labyrinth. Beneath it actually."

Sarah hesitantly remarked, "This place looks familiar."

He nodded in the direction they were to go as he replied matter-of-factly, "It should. Do you remember when Hogwart led you out of the oubliette and the two of you ran into me?"

Absently she answered, "You mean Hoggle...Yes, I remember, that was right before you sent the cleaners after us."

Undeterred by her correction he went on, "Yes well, this is the same tunnel, well part of it anyway. There is an entire network of them running beneath the labyrinth." She furrowed her brow and mused, "It all looks the same, how do you avoid getting lost?"

He smirked, "Simple. I know my way around."

He turned and started walking and she hurried to keep up with his brisk pace, "So, where are we going?"

He cast a sidelong glance at her, "There is a place I want to show you, just beyond the labyrinth."

"We're going all the way out of the labyrinth? Won't that take hours?"

He chuckled, clearly amused, "Of course not, that's why we are going this way. You might call it a short cut."

Her brow furrowed as she asked, "But wouldn't it be faster to just like zap us there or something?"

Smugly he answered, "Certainly, but then you would never learn the way." Suddenly he turned, making a quick right down another identical looking tunnel. She rolled her eyes and snickered, "Well, I've got news for you Jareth, I'm not learning it now, these tunnels all look the same."

He pursed his lips in mock concentration, "That's not entirely true. Look closer. Notice anything particular about this tunnel and the one we came from that is different from say...that one?" He pointed to yet another tunnel branching out to their left.

Her eyes darted over the tunnel, "No. Nothing...wait." She glanced back at the tunnel they'd just come from, "The torches!"

He beamed at her, "Precisely." Pointing ahead he explained, "All you need do to find your way to our destination is to simply take the tunnels with the torches hanging on only the right side."

"Oh, I see. But...how do you get into the tunnels from the castle? I mean if you were to walk?"

"Easy, just within the gates to the goblin city there is a fountain. I believe you've seen it. At the top there are stone figures of dwarves seemingly emptying pitchers into the base."

She nodded, "Yes, I've seen it." He went on, "Well, if you brush aside the straw that litters the ground at its base, there is a secret door that leads down to where we just started from."

Less than an hour had passed when the tunnel abruptly ended at worn looking wooden door. Jareth opened the door, leading her up a very narrow winding staircase, seemingly cut from the very earth. At the top of the stairs they emerged from a giant hollowed out tree.

Jareth took a few steps and pulled back the dense branches of the giant willow that obscured the path before them. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Sarah looked out at the landscape before her and gasped.

In a word, it was awe-inspiring.

Below them were gently rolling hills, covered in lush green grass that seemed impossibly soft. The hills were dotted with every imaginable type of wildflower, some even beyond imagination.

At the bottom of the hill was the jagged edge of a rocky cliff that had to be at least thirty feet high. From the top of the cliff, a pristine cascade of water tumbled over incredible jagged rock formations, landing in a perfect rock basin before flowing out in clear winding stream that cut through the lush hills.

As if all this beauty wasn't enough, the full moon served as a backdrop for the setting. Unnaturally huge in luminous blue and silver tones, it's magical glow bathing everything in surreal silvery light. And in the black sky a million stars glittered like a King's ransom in precious jewels. As they stood there looking out over the hill, a fresh spring wind smelling sweetly of flowers gently rustled the fine grass in a silent invitation for them to explore the valley.

At the same time a small black bird who happened to be nesting in the very willow they had emerged from woke to the sound of voices below him. His small glittering black eyes followed the couple as they made their way to the valley.

Sarah and Jareth spent the rest of the night there, splashing about in the basin, lounging in the soft grass admiring the stars, and intermittently making love. It was as if their past had entirely melted away for these few hours. They passed the time like two lovers content to simply be in each other's company. They talked and joked, laughing freely as if they had never been adversaries at all.

Sarah was almost sad to see the sun rise over the green hills, as it meant their wonderful night was over. Reluctantly Jareth informed her that they had to return to the castle, for he had to attend his duties and hear the morning reports by the guard. Sarah accompanied him and decided she could use some sleep while he was busy, she had stayed up with him the entire night afterall.  
  
Later in the castle...

It was quickly approaching midday and the rain beat down mercilessly, the large drops spattering on the stone ledge of the small window in Sarah's chamber. The dark haired girl was lying listlessly atop her quilted bed. She was dressed comfortably in her own clothing, which consisted of a pair of worn blue jeans and a charcoal colored turtleneck.

She sighed deeply, her hazel green eyes drifting along the rafters of the high ceiling as she laid her open book face down on her stomach. The morning had started out overcast, but the lazy drizzle had eventually turned into a persistent downpour. Since she had finally roused herself from bed after her nap, time seemed to crawl by slowly, and the dour weather only managed to aggravate her restlessness.  
Where was he?

Her mind buzzed with a whirlwind of turbulent thoughts, a veritable storm that rivaled the tempestuous weather outside the castle. Her impetuous actions over the past few days had landed her smack in the middle of very foreign territory. She had fallen in love.

Once again the Underground had taught her the valuable lesson that nothing should be taken for granted, and things are indeed often not what they first seem. In the last two days the Goblin King had gone from a rather infuriating adversary, straight to lover.

In a short period of time he had managed to break through her defenses, shaking her very beliefs, to the point where she could no longer trust her instincts. Until recently, his presence had produced a healthy amount of fear in her, which usually led her to regard anything he said or did with a fair amount of suspicion. Now when he was near only one thing seemed brilliantly clear...that she had fallen hard for him, in spite of all his infuriating flaws.

It was as though she had ignored all the warnings and leapt with both feet from a dizzying cliff, and now she was afraid to look down for fear of what she might see. Would there be something to break her fall at the bottom or would she simply smash into a billion pieces? Regardless of the answer only one thing was certain. There was no going back. God, he had just left her only a few hours before, and already she missed him.

She had fallen hard for Jareth, king of the Goblins and ruler over a land that she once thought only existed in her imagination. What's more...he's not even human, she thought to herself and mused, What will happen now?

She pressed a shaky hand to her forehead as the details of the night before came back to her in a warm rush. She had been intimate with him, many times over. How had she let things get so out of hand? When did things get so complicated?

In love with the Goblin King.

How could the world ever go back to normal?

Deep down she knew the answer. It couldn't. So many questions burned within her though she dreaded to know all the answers. What would happen when the year was up? Could she bring herself to actually go home? Would he let her? And if he did, could he remain in her life, could she see him again...was that even possible? What kind of relationship could they possibly have...if they could even have one at all? Would he only see her in private...like a secret lover, or did he want more? Sooner or later she'd have to confront Jareth with these questions, no matter how much anxiety they caused her.

Sarah was suddenly shaken from her thoughts by an insistent knock on her door. Knowing full well that Jareth would never knock before entering her room, she had to assume it was some goblin with a message for her. Tossing her book aside she called, "It's open."

The door opened slowly and sure enough a goblin peeked inside, "Visitor to see you Sarah." Relieved by the distraction she leapt off the bed and threw the door open wide to see a very wet Hoggle standing in the hall.

Politely she informed the goblin, "Thank you, you may go." Before she welcomed her friend, "Hi Hoggle, come on in."

The dwarf's eyes brightened as he limped into her room brushing the excess water from his leather cap, "Hiya Sarah."

Sarah dragged a wooden backed chair over before she settled on the edge of the bed, "How's everything Hoggle? How are Didymus and Ludo?"

Hoggle clamored up onto the chair, his short legs not quite reaching the floor as he gruffly replied, "Same as always I s'pose. Didymus still patrols the bog, still swears he don't smell nuthin' and Ludo, well he's happy livin' in his rock gorge."

She nodded at the news and further probed, "And you?"

Hoggle brushed the comment aside, "Aww I'm all right..." His voice dropped considerably as he added, "It's you I worry about missy."

Sarah smiled wistfully, "Don't worry...I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself."

Hoggle scoffed incredulously, "Like you took care of yourself when that wraith nearly ripped you to pieces? "

Frowning she countered, "I told you already, nothing happened. Jareth was there in time."

Hoggle rolled his eyes and added under his breath, "Barely..." Suddenly he glanced about suspiciously and remarked in a hushed voice, "Speaking of his Highness, Prince Charming...where is he?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since we..." Pausing, she added, "Errr...since early this morning."

Meanwhile...

The Goblin King was presently perched atop the stone ledge of the highest window of the tower of the goblin castle. From such a high vantage point he could survey his vast kingdom. The immense labyrinth spread out before him, disappearing into the gray horizon, where lightening flashed from forbidding dark thunderclouds.

Neither the ominous skies nor the persistent rain drove him indoors. He merely watched as the thunder rolled closer and the rain began to furiously pound the stone ledge of the window. The wind whipped, touseling his already wild mane of platinum hair, but he ignored it. He came here to think, and think he would, more deeply perhaps than he ever had, and not even the elements would stop him.

His black poets shirt, open nearly to his waist, flapped in the chilly wind, seemingly reflecting the somber mood of the dark skies above. His legs were propped up upon the ledge, his elbow resting lightly on his knee as he contemplated the sinister landscape before him. In one elegantly black-gloved hand he absently twirled two perfect crystal orbs in a dazzling display of deftness, but his thoughts were undoubtedly elsewhere.

He sighed heavily, but despite his pensive expression and the dour weather, he was not unhappy. And that was precisely what troubled him.

Throughout his long life he had become accustomed to many emotions and feelings; pride, envy, desire, boredom, despair, hatred, and even passionate love, but contentment...

Happiness was a state of bliss that until presently had remained totally alien to him. The feeling was so strange and confusing that he was at an impass as to how to deal with it. The only thing that was clear to him regarding this new sensation was that Sarah was somehow responsible.

He had wanted her for so long now, and his scheming had been flawless. The execution of his plans could not have been any more precise. He had at long last attained her, and she had returned his love. There was only thing he hadn't counted on, and that was how her love would affect him.

He had just assumed that his infatuation with her and the passion he felt for her would be satisfied once he had attained her. Now he realized it had been na•ve to assume that making love to her would quell his need of her, that his weakness would abandon him, like the lifting of a fog, once he possessed her. It now seemed evident that his assumption had been a grievous error. His passion for her had only intensified, making him love her even more. It was alarming to him that even just being with her initiated such a sense of euphoria that it rivaled even the strongest Fae magic.

How had it come to this? That in addition to being afflicted with a startling passion for his greatest adversary, and by trying to settle the score between them, he had inadvertently come to truly care for her. Once upon a time he found her to be an irritating brat...even an attractive and engaging brat...but an irksome brat all the same.

But now...

The tempest of emotions he felt for her were so complex he could not even tease them out to make even a bit of sense. How could he, the Goblin King, feel this way about the only one who had bested him. She, the one who had smashed his pride and thrown his world into disarray. By the fates she had practically immasculated him, him a powerful Fae King and she, a mere girl. How was it possible that he harbored tender feelings for the very creature that by all rights he should loathe above all others. She deserved his revenge and now that she could so easily be at his mercy...

He was supposed to inflict his wrath, not offer his love freely. But that was exactly what he wanted to do.

All along it had been his intention to earn her trust, win her love, and then he would settle the score. She was supposed to suffer as he had. That had been his plan, but now it was all so confusing. Now getting his revenge didn't seem so important. In fact the idea of causing her any sort of grief or pain no longer excited him, the idea of hurting her now seemed repugnant. The more he thought about it, the more he realized retribution was unlikely to solve anything. Now he was doubtful that revenge was ever what he'd really wanted. Now the only thing he truly wanted was Sarah's love. He wanted her to remain at his side.

Abruptly he stopped twirling the transparent crystal spheres. He got to his feet, his face set in a determined expression as the crystals fell forgotten from his hand and shattered like delicate glass upon the stone floor. He had made up his mind, though he could scarcely believe what he was about to do. Sarah had said earlier that she would retire to her room for some rest. He hoped she was still there.  
  
Meanwhile...

"Sarah?" the dwarf seemed to study the girl carefully with his bright blue eyes, "You look sorta down. Somethin' on yer mind?"

Expelling a deep breath she admitted in a rush, "Well...yeah. A few things."

Hoggle studied his shoes and tried to sound reassuring as he replied, "Do...do you wanna talk about it? I...I am yer friend afterall."

She smiled wistfully at the dwarf before she answered delicately, "I would...but I'm not so sure you'd want to hear what's on my mind."

His bushy brows drew together as he replied curiously, "Oh? Why not?"

Their eyes met for a moment before she slowly looked away and admitted, "Well, because it has to do with Jareth."

Hoggle frowned as his brow creased and he replied with alarm, "Jareth! Wha...what about him?"

She ducked her head and sighed under her breath, "What isn't about him?"

Hoggle seemed to collect himself, squinting his eyes as though he were struggling to work things out. Finally he gruffly remarked, "This wouldn't be 'bout you two bein' together would it?"

Sarah buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Oh Hoggle...I'm in way over my head."

In a flash he was out of the chair and hurrying towards her. He patted her knee sympathetically and soothed, "There, There missy. Somehow it'll be alright." Suddenly he straightened and softly added, "I thought things 'tween you would be okay now...now that you are sweet on each other."

Sarah sighed heavily before she began, "Well, things between us are okay...for now. You see that's what worries me. Right now things are fine...but I don't see how it can stay that way." Letting her hands fall into her lap she cried in frustration, "Arghhhh, it's so complicated. This is Jareth we are talking about...Jareth and me. How can everything really work out? Things can never just be easy ...I wish it would just somehow work out, but I don't see how it could." She looked thoroughly miserable, "I...I love him...but this is Jareth, and this is not a fairy tale...how can there be a happily ever after? What am I supposed to do?"

The dwarf quickly tried to compose himself from her outburst. He was quick to close his gaping mouth and cover his surprise. It would do Sarah absolutely no good for him to stand there gawking at her like a big mouth fish out of water. He didn't have an answer for her, though he wished with all his heart that he did. It bothered him to see his friend so rattled. Well, he'd simply have to just do his best, and take things one step at a time.

Wringing his gnarled hands he began, "I don't really know. It ain't no surprise that I ain't very good at this stuff...but you're my friend, so I'll try." He plunked onto the bed beside her wracking his brain for any advice that might be of some help.

Jareth hurried down the castle hall towards Sarah's chamber, when he heard voices. Recognizing the male voice of the dwarf, the Goblin King stopped by the door, which was open but a crack, and overheard part of their conversation.

Slowly the dwarf prompted, "I'm not sure I really get it Sarah, now slowly, one thing at a time...what's really bothering you? Start at the beginning."

Sarah cast him a sidelong glance and sighed, "Well, what'll happen when my time here is up, for one?"

"You mean when the year is over?"

"Right. When Jareth releases me...IF Jareth releases me, how can my life ever go back to normal?"

Hoggle thought for a moment before he shrugged and carefully ventured, "Maybe you could you know...stay here."

Sarah quickly turned to him and asked in surprise, "What, you mean like forever?"

Noting the high-pitched edge of panic in her voice he gently elaborated, "Well...maybe now that you and Jareth are getting on better, maybe you could convince him to let you stay in the underground after he releases you. Maybe he'd let you live freely here if you agreed to stay here permanently."

"Are you crazy?! I...I can't stay here."

"Why not? You and Jareth could be together..."

"No...even if I thought everything else would work out between us, I can't just stay here. I have to go home. I still want to go home...even if..."

"No...I have a life back there, people I care about. There are still so many things I have to do. Not going home isn't an option. If he doesn't send me back...I...I don't know what I'll do."

"But you said Jareth admitted he loved you..."

"That doesn't matter..."

Silently Jareth backed away from the door, his expression icier than usual as his mouth set into a grim frown. He had heard enough. Her blunt admission was like having frigid water poured over his head. She still wants to go home.

His love didn't matter to her.

How foolish he had been to think things would be different this time around. He had made the same mistake yet again. He had let her get to him. To think, what he had been about to do...

The hurt and rage boiled up within him searing his very blood. To his horror he found the hurt to be much worse than the first time, when she had solved the labyrinth and defeated him. In a fury he spun away, his clothing silently changing to feathers. The only sound was the beating of his wings as he flew down the hall and out the nearest narrow window. Through the storm of fury and anguish that muddled his mind only one simple thought rose above the din and it was loud and clear. Sarah would pay.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the eavesdropper's swift intrusion and departure, Sarah continued, "I mean it doesn't change anything, I'd still have to return home. I have to finish school, and my family and friends...I can't just leave them, especially without even saying goodbye, that would be horrible. I'm not saying I'm against coming back here, but I can't just vanish from my own life. At the very least I'd have to tie up all the loose ends."

"So you're not against the idea of returning?"

"Of course not. I just don't know if it's possible...I mean could Jareth do that? Bring me back?"

Hoggle shrugged, "Dunno for sure, but I'd wager he could. He is King, afterall, and his power is nothing to trifle with."

Sarah seemed somewhat heartened by this and added, "What about Aboveground? Do you think Jareth would be able to venture there?"

Hoggle nodded, "He already does...you know that. He came to you the night he took your brother."

"Yeah I know, but can he only go when summoned or do you think he can visit whenever he chooses."

"I don't really know about that, but my guess is that Jareth can do pretty much whatever he wants."

Sarah seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment as she imagined how difficult it would be trying to explain a sudden intrusion by his highness to her friends, or even worse, her Dad.

"Sarah..." Hoggle thoughtfully began, "Maybe you should just ask Jareth. Couldn't hurt to ask right?

Sarah shrugged and nodded, "I suppose you're right. I should just stop being such a baby about this and just talk to him. Obsessing over a hypothetical answer won't do me any good. I'll talk to him about all of this today...no point in delaying the inevitable right?"

Hoggle smiled and nodded, "Right."


	37. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah had already searched the dining hall, the library, the throne room, and the castle gardens, when a lanky goblin guard approached her in the great hall. His armor clanked noisily as he shuffled towards her. Only his snout protruded from the oversized helmet, which had fallen down over his eyes.

He stopped in front of her, puffing out his chest as he straightened himself. "Sarah..." he huffed, obviously winded from his jaunt through the castle. "His highness wants a word with you. He waits in his chamber." Sarah nodded hastily, as she was more than eager to meet with Jareth. Figures he'd be in his room now. After she had waited and waited for him. She politely thanked the Goblin and hurried off in the direction of the grand staircase.

After a very brief detour to her own chamber to freshen up, she stood before the door that separated her room from Jareth's. Just as she raised her fist to knock, the heavy door swung open, groaning on its ancient hinges. Lowering her fist, she stepped inside  
his bedchamber.

The room was rather dark. Only sparse light spilled in from the balcony and it was somber at best, as the sky was overcast. The grey light seemed to fade as the sun sunk lower behind the thunderheads on the horizon. Suddenly the heavy wooden door slammed with a loud clank. She jumped at the sound, silently vowing that she'd never get used to the creepiness of doors that opened and closed by themselves. Undeterred, she ventured further into the opulent room. Her jade eyes darkened, taking in more light as her gaze swept the seemingly vacant room.

Jareth was nowhere to be found.

She was about to turn and leave when something stopped her. There was something different about the air in the room, a subtle stirring, making her skin tingle. Not unlike an electric charge, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She couldn't pinpoint the source, but the very air around her seemed to crackle with some unleashed energy.

Jareth.

No sooner had the thought occurred, when a sudden flash of lightening illuminated the room from the open balcony. She half expected to see a white owl fly in, but instead only the jarring crash of thunder met her ears, startling her. The crash was close, far too close. Hastily she backed away from the balcony, nearly tripping over her feet as all the candles and sconces in the room suddenly sputtered and blazed to life. Holding a frightened hand over her chest she turned just in time to see the King of the Goblins emerge from the shadows.

Somehow he appeared crueler than she had ever remembered him. His sharp striking features and cold expression were only intensified by the paleness of his alabaster skin. His mouth, which so often held a touch of arrogant amusement, was devoid of any mirth, and was instead set into the severest of frowns.

His icy gaze raked over her as he stalked closer, his lips tightening into a thin grim line. The picture sent a chill through her body, despite the fact that the room was rather warm. Unable to meet his gaze, she lowered her eyes, noticing how the black fabric of his opened poet's shirt looked shocking against the marble white skin of his chest. Dropping her eyes lower she saw that his hands and lower body were also encased in black leather. The part of her brain that would have normally greeted such a sight with a feral purr, was too busy being frightened, for even in her startled stupor, she knew the unpleasant truth immediately. Something's wrong.

Only after a startled gasp escaped her lips, did she realize that she had been backing away from his imposing presence. She stiffened suddenly, making a conscious effort to stand her ground. Catching her breath she admonished, "Jareth...You scared me."

His tone was chillingly indifferent, "Did I?"

"Yes. Where have you been? I've been looking for you all afternoon."

"Is that so? Why is that?"

Caught slightly off guard by the question she stammered, "I uh...well, I guess I was just a bit lonely." Her reply was met with silence. Ignoring the gut feeling that something was terribly off, she told herself that he might be in a sour mood due to any number of mundane reasons. Maybe the cause was whatever monotonous task had kept him away all day. Perhaps if she could just lighten the mood a bit...It was worth a shot.

She bit her lip shyly, offering a playful grin as she admitted, "I missed you Jareth...where have you been?"

His reply was firm, "That's none of your business." Leveling a cold glare at her, he went on, "Now...the reason I summoned you..."

She cut him off, disbelief infiltrating her voice, "Summoned me?"

"Yes, our little trek last night did a number on my boots. I want them polished. See to it that they are gleaming by the time I return."

Gaping at him, she dumbly mumbled, "Polish your boots? By the time you return...You're leaving?!?"

"That is precisely what I said. Are you hard of hearing?" He strode away from her not bothering to look back as he emphasized, "Remember...gleaming."

Quickly she darted ahead of him, slamming her body against the door to block his exit. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she demanded, "Why are you treating me like this?"

He sighed impatiently, "Like what Sarah? Like someone bound to do as I say? You may remember that is why you are here...to do whatever I tell you to do."

Aghast, she spat, "What?! You can't be serious!"

Narrowing his eyes he evenly replied, "I can and I am. Dead serious."

Frustration and anger were evident in her voice as she sputtered, "But...what about last night...and the last few days...everything you said...everything I said."

Jareth shrugged indifferently, his reply cold as it was cruel, "What about it?"

Feeling as if a barrel of ice water had just been dumped over her head, Sarah could do nothing but stare wide-eyed in shock.

But despite the fact that she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the Goblin king kept right on talking, "The fact that we were intimate doesn't change the fact that your life, for the remainder of the year, belongs to me." As an afterthought he added, "Nor does it change the fact that I have a kingdom to run."

The blood had now drained completely from Sarah's face as her worst fears were being realized. This couldn't be happening...It had to be a dream.

But Jareth's firm grip on her arm as he shoved her aside was all too real. Something had happened. The way he was behaving was proof of it. His cold exterior was merely a front for some other emotion, something much more dark and sinister.

She reached for him in desperation, and his gloved hand caught her wrist. His grip tightened as he warned in an icy whisper, "Do not touch me."

Stunned by the graveness of his tone she babbled, "But...last night..."

He leaned in, his leering face only inches from her own, the iron grip of his fingers bruising her delicate wrist. His tone was scornful and derisive, "While I have enjoyed your affections, they are no longer required...."

Her liquid green eyes darted over his face as though searching for answers. Pulling her hand free she demanded, "Jareth what's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

With a sinister arch of his eyebrow he drawled, "What makes you think I'm angry?"

"You must be. Why else would you treat me like this?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like your...whore." She chanced a glance at his face and immediately regretted it.

His tone was arrogant and triumphant, "Because Sarah that is precisely what you are."

And there it was.

His words cut deep, snuffing out any ember of hope that remained in her. She had begun to trust him, and just when she had convinced herself that he wasn't the villain she had made him out to be, he had proven her wrong in one sentence. Those few cruel words had sent the tower of possibility that she had constructed in her mind crashing to the floor. She had let herself be deceived. Behind the shimmering image of all she hoped he truly could be, hid the true monster, and she had just gotten an unpleasant glimpse. Cold, cruel and hateful was all he seemed now.

She had thought that she had misunderstood him, that his cool indifferent exterior had merely been the result of lifetimes of isolation and the power that his title afforded him. She had been sure that a decent person existed just under the hard exterior, and that given enough time, she could change him.

It looked as though she had been gravely mistaken.

Jareth had only sought to use her. The realization washed over her, bringing with it deep regret and terrible anger. The potent mixture of such unsettling emotions overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes against the wave of repulsion and nausea. For an instant she feared she would throw up. After taking a deep breath the urge to wretch subsided, but the anger lingered and swelled to a rage so hot that she was overcome by the desire to hurt him.

Her jaw clenched painfully driving her teeth together as her hands balled into tight fists at her side. She was consumed by the urge to lash out and hit him, clenching her fists tighter, she fought to restrain herself.

He would expect hysterics and a dramatic reaction. No doubt he was expecting her to hit him. She was determined not to give him the satisfaction at seeing her lose control.

As her blazing emerald eyes rose to meet his cool blue and hazel ones her suspicions were confirmed. His frame had tensed as if anticipating her attack. His expression was one of smug patience as he awaited her unavoidable outburst. She seethed at his presumptiousness, no doubt he had some devastating remark ready to sling at her. She afforded herself another deep calming breath, cooling her blazing fury to an icy resolve. No, she wouldn't resort to cruelty. She was better than that...better than him.

She inhaled sharply, her eyes bright with defiance as she raised her head high. With all the grace she could manage she evenly replied, "Well, I'm glad I know now where we stand. If that's truly how you feel, than we have nothing more to say to one another."

With that she turned on her heel and strode silently from his room. She didn't even slam his door on the way out. She simply left. No screaming, no hysterics, no violence.

Jareth stared in stunned silence as she simply walked away. This was not the hot tempered impulsive display he had expected. He was so unsettled by her uncharacteristic exit that he failed to notice the small black bird that took flight from his balcony.

Sarah stormed down the long stone corridors of the goblin Castle, her arms limply hugging her body as her vision began to blur. Her hands clutched tightly at the fabric of her skirt. She would not cry. Not here at least. She knew his sight was not restricted to what was right in front of him, and she was not going to give him the luxury of knowing that he had broken her heart quite effectively into pieces.

She had to get out of the castle. She burst through the large entrance doors to the castle, startling a flock of birds that were scavenging the nearby grounds. Darkness had already settled over the Underground and thunder rumbled in the distance as heavy raindrops pounded on the ground and stone entrance. Sarah was grateful for the rain, which felt blessedly cool on her burning cheeks as it mingled with the hot tears that she could no longer contain.

Wrapping her arms about herself for warmth she stumbled blindly through the pouring rain, heading in the general direction of the Goblin City. For a good part of the night she wandered aimlessly, oblivious to the few goblins that scurried across her path dashing for cover from the torrential downpour. Sarah had no desire to escape the rain, she let it wash over her as the endless stream of tears poured down her face.

The pain of Jareth's cold cruel words reverberated painfully in her mind. The depair and sadness seeped in and surrounded her like a dark fathomless ocean, with seemingly no way out. She wandered on aimlessly into the night, not caring where she would end up. For the time being it was better to remain in the downpour where at least the rain would mask her tears.

It seemed an eternity that she walked and cried.

Finally, through the wind and the rain came the unmistakable sound of goblin voices. There were a great many of them and above the rising din came shouts of merriment and mischievous laughter. The sudden racket jolted Sarah away from her thoughts and she halted, peering through the driving rain to seek the source of the noise.

There was a modest bulging hut up on her right. Smoke billowed from the tiny metal chimney atop the simple thatched roof and warm yellow light spilled through the numerous crisscrosses of the small square windows. Moving closer to the hut she squinted to see inside.

Many goblins were assembled inside the place, lounging about on long wooden tables and benches, some were singing, rather badly, with arms thrown carelessly about one another. Most of them were brandishing casks and flagons overflowing with ale.

Sarah looked over and spotted the door to the establishment. An unimpressive wooden sign swung back and forth in the wind just over the entrance. It read, "The Barrel Burrow." The crude carving on the sign depicted a goblin drinking from a barrel of ale.

Realization dawned on her. This was an Underground pub, a beer hall for goblins.

Under normal circumstances Sarah would have simply kept right on walking, but the circumstances were worlds away from normal. The pain of Jareth's cold cruel words pierced her to the core. The despair and sadness she felt surrounded her like a dark fathomless ocean, and she was drowning.

Nothing in the world could take the pain away, but some hard core liquor would be a start. If it would at least take the edge off, than so be it. Sarah was no fool. She knew that drinking would not solve any of her problems. But she was not looking for a solution. She was looking for temporary numbness. Unconsciousness would even be blessed compared to the agony she was now enduring.

Certainly the tavern would have something potent. Sarah stepped up to the door, blinking the tears and rain out of her eyes. With a sigh she slicked her dripping hair back and out of her face. As she pushed the door open, she was engulfed by the wild chatter and blasted by the heat from the fire that blazed in the hearth.

She gave the place a cursory glance. The walls were crude plaster supported by a multitude of heavy wooden beams. The straw on the floor made it feel more like a barn than a bar, but this was no time to be choosy. Scores of goblins of all shapes and sizes, were scattered over the crude benches and tables made from split logs. Raucous laughter and frivolous drinking songs spilled from their beaks and mouths as ale sloshed over the tops of their primitive mugs.

It took a moment for the goblins to notice the sopping wet human in the doorway, but little by little they fell silent until eventually all eyes settled on her. Sarah approached the bar, which by the look of it, had once been a heavy wooden door. Hastily she wiped the tears and rain from her face. The chill in her icy fingers penetrated deep, into the bone, a sharp contrast to her burning cheeks. Her face felt as though it were on fire as she took in the goblin crowd that was now staring expectantly at her.

She knew she must look a frightful mess, and she blushed furiously, realizing that her misery must have been horrendously plain to them. It didn't make her feel at all better knowing that it wouldn't take much for even their simple goblin minds to discern the cause of her misery.

The wiry little barkeep's rag halted its haphazard wiping as the girl stepped up to the bar. Craning his neck up, the small goblin eyed her questioningly. Sarah slumped onto the nearest stool, which had been made from a tree stump. "What's the strongest thing you've got?"

The goblin's eyes widened as Sarah produced a gold coin and slid it across the bar. As he disappeared beneath the bar Sarah could hear the sound of bottles clanking together as things were moved around. After a moment the goblin resurfaced with a squat glass bottle full of brown liquid in hand. "Wormwood Draught." He stated as he set down the bottle, "Strongest stuff in these parts, that is. Pint a that and ya won't even remember who y'are, nevermind where y'been." The goblin gave her a snaggle-toothed grin as he set a teeny shot glass in front of her.

Sarah's green eyes settled on him as she resolutely stated, "Leave the bottle."

His eyes widened but he merely shook his head as he ventured, "Want a cup at least?"

Sarah shook her head as she uncorked the bottle with her teeth, "That won't be necessary."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Underground...

Leaves rustled on a young sapling as Mordred emerged from the dense forest. His stony jade colored eyes were fixed on the raven that scratched at the stone floor of the ancient circle. As Mordred approached the raven hopped frantically causing a stirring of black feathers before it resumed it's true form. Nyx stood imperiously where the bird had just been, his shock of black hair and perfectly tailored black velvet overcoat sharply contrasted with his white cravat and fair skin. His metallic grey eyes danced with impatience as he awaited the news his messenger had brought.

Mordred knew his master well enough to cut to the chase. "It is time. They are at odds." Nyx nodded eagerly, "You're certain?" Mordred's mouth twisted into a jagged grin that was wholly sinister, "I overheard them myself. The girl left the castle."

A slow smile crept over Nyx's face, "Summon the others. We have work to do."  
  
Much later that night...

Sarah staggered down the hallway to her room in the goblin castle, thankful that she hadn't run into anyone, especially Jareth. Now, saturated with alcohol, she was feeling brazenly uninhibited. There was no telling what she might say or do if she and his highness crossed paths. Simply navigating the dark corridors to her room was challenging enough. Even collecting her few belongings would require severe concentration on her part, exercising any restraint, whether vocal or physical, was not even an option in her current state.

After double-checking to make sure she had reached her room and not Jareth's, she took a swig from the bottle clutched in her hand and flung the door open, not even comprehending that the sound would surely travel. Hastily she began dumping the contents of several of the dresser drawers onto the bed.

Sarah wasn't in any condition to be making intelligent decisions about what she may or may not need in her haphazard flight from the castle, so she was going with less discriminating method of just dumping her belongings into the crude sack she had made out of her blankets. In one fluid motion she used her arm to send everything on the top of her dresser flying onto the top of the nearby pile. She would have enjoyed the disarray and commotion had it not been for one thing.

His haughty voice came from behind, like a cold calm cutting through her deliberate attempt of making chaos. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

As if by instinct, her fingers curled tightly around the smooth glass of the bottle. She turned towards his voice, raising the bottle to her lips as their eyes met. Her intense green eyes remained locked with his as she swilled a mouthful of the burning liquid. The searing of her throat reminded her of the blazing anger she still felt towards him. Mercifully, the mind numbing draught had dulled the breath taking pain caused by his earlier onslaught, but her anger remained, and if anything it was only sharpened by the drink.

Carefully she lowered the bottle and used her sleeve to wipe her lips. Sarcastically she slurred, "Exactly what it looks like I'm doing. Packing."

Jareth stalked closer, crossing his arms over his chest. It infuriated her that even his mannerisms could appear so indifferent. He regarded her for a moment, and when he finally replied, his tone was smug as he tsked, "In case you have forgotten our little bargain, might I remind you that leaving my kingdom is out of the question."

Before he could say another word she drunkenly interjected, "I'm well aware of that."

"In that case...just where do you plan on going?"

"I don't really care. The forest, the stable...the deepest darkest oubliette, or even the bog of eternal stench. I don't give a shit where I spend the night, so long as it's far, far away from you."

"Is that so?"

His mouth was drawn into a somber line, and for one fleeting moment Sarah thought she saw a flicker of regret. But before she could even be sure, it was gone, replaced by indifference.

"After the way you treated me? Yes!" She hesitated for a moment desperately fighting to keep the tears from spilling over. Her eyes were glassy and she was sure it was obvious that she was seconds away from breaking down, but she blinked back the stinging tears. No way was she going to lose it in front of him.

But suddenly there was that uncertainty again. His eyes met hers and for a second they softened with something like concern, his unfeeling mask momentarily slipping. His frown deepened for an instant, before he quickly averted his eyes and lowered his head. Sarah froze, as every fiber of her being screamed to give him a second chance. Though she knew the error of it, she could not stop her herself from feeling. With every breath that tiny flicker of hope burned brighter, her heart beating that single desire for him to make everything right again.

Softly she stammered, "...unless...well...unless you have something else to say to me." Turning his back on her he started back toward his room.

Sarah readied herself for his reply. She expected his authoritative refusal, or some display of bravado to cover up the fact that he cared. God forbid that he actually admit he was hurting too. She had come to expect condescension from him, or a stern warning, perhaps he'd even drag her to the dungeon for her defiance, basically anything that would circumvent the truth. But still she hoped...maybe an all out shouting match would bring her closer to the truth of why he was acting like this.

With his back to her he quietly replied, "I've said my piece, do what you will Sarah."

His reaction was not at all what she had imagined. No ultimatum, nor drama of any kind. He merely walked away.

As he strode back through the doorway of his chamber he left Sarah gaping where she stood in disbelief. He didn't want the last biting word? No stream of condescending remarks? Impossible. Maybe he was having a change of heart...maybe he was already having regrets.

Aghast with disbelief she hurried after him, her bottle of wormsword draught still dangling from her hand as she caught up to him in his chamber. Incredulously she demanded, "You're not even going to try and stop me?"

His tone was indifferent as he glanced back at her, "Why should I?"

She was at a loss for words, "I..."

He interrupted, "Sleep wherever you want Sarah. So long as you remain within the confines of my kingdom, it is none of my concern."

She detected an element of coldness in his voice, but she was growing weary of trying to decipher his cryptic behavior. She was far too drunk for it. If he wanted to be cold and abrupt, than so would she.

Vehemently she spat with finality, "Fine. Whatever. Goodbye Jareth."

Turning on her heel she made for the door with no intention of looking back. But his voice stopped her.

"Wait...Before you leave..."

It was the touch of something almost civil in his voice that made her turn around, however when she saw his icy expression she second-guessed herself. In a tired voice she sighed, "What is it?"

"Before you leave..." his lips twisting into a cruel smirk, "You'd better do as I requested..."

Her eyes widened at his audacity as he finished, "...My boots are in severe need of polishing."

What a dick. She closed her eyes slowly as his words sunk in, kindling an anger so hot it nearly made her see red.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Slowly she brought the bottle to her lips. The glass felt cool against her mouth as she took a long drought. Taking the drink allowed her just enough time to contemplate her move. The shocking taste of the liquor seemed to give her momentary clarity of mind. The burning liquid seared her throat, but the sensation was no match for the fire that coursed through her veins. Fury overwhelmed her sensibilities, and with deadly acuity her feral eyes sought what she was looking for.

His black leather boots sat innocently at the foot of his monstrous bed. They had done nothing wrong, it was too bad that they were about to bear the brunt of her wrath. It seemed she was instantly beside them, and without so much as a glance in his direction she raised the bottle in her hand and tipped it, pouring the potent brown liquid all over, and inside, his pristine black leather boots.

Taken aback the goblin king could do nothing but stare as she emptied the bottle of booze all over his boots.

Still holding the empty bottle she viciously sneered, "There! Happy? No?" Before she even knew what she was doing she was flat out yelling at him, "Polish your own goddamn boots Jareth! I'm through taking orders, I'm through with this place...And I'm Through. With. You!!!!"

It took him several moments to replace the surprise on his face with disdain. She had already begun to storm away by the time he had collected himself enough to chide, "Ah yes. Run away Sarah. It's much easier than facing your mistakes head on isn't it?"

Stopping short she whipped around to face him. She was leaning close, and he noticed how red her face was, from her anger no doubt, and when she spoke he caught the strong smell of alcohol on her breath. "You're right Jareth. I have made mistakes. The biggest one being that I trusted you." She shook her head in disgust, "I knew I was crazy to have feelings for you...I should have listened to my instincts. You aren't anything but a monster, and I made a huge mistake to try and see you as something more. My actions have been loaded with mistakes since I came here...what the hell...what's one more?"

She turned her back on him and without hesitation she whipped the bottle across the room with brilliant accuracy. Her aim was perfect. The bottle struck the enormous gilded mirror dead center. With a sickening smash the mirror shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments. Without another word she grabbed up her belongings and strode out of the castle leaving the Goblin King speechless.

It was fortunate for Sarah that she knew the way to the stables like the back of her hand otherwise she never would have navigated the way through the dark with her vision blinded by tears. She was sure she was well out of sight from the castle when she finally broke down and cried. She was a sobbing mess by the time she reached the stable. Luckily Tempest had the ability to communicate mentally, otherwise he may not have ever gotten the gist of what had put her in such a state. He tried to be gentle and comforting, but he knew that the girl had to cry herself out before her emotions simply consumed her. Exhausted by her sobbing she curled up in her blankets atop a pile of hay in the loft above Tempest's stall.

Jareth paced the length of his bedroom, pausing long enough to snatch up one of his boots. After pouring out the liquid that had pooled inside, he cast the boot aside, frowning as he stooped to pick up a fragment of glass from the once impressive mirror. It wasn't the damage to the mirror or his boots that concerned him, for such damage could be righted with the flick of a wrist.

It was another sort of damage that irked him. He had just wreaked havoc on the delicate bonds he had so carefully forged with Sarah. Of course it had been his intent all along, well almost all along, until he had let his heart get the better of him, but his anger had put him back on the path that his scheme demanded. He had been merciless, and the injury he caused exceeded even his own expectations. Surly a wound like that would never heal.

His frown deepened as he let the fragment of glass fall back to the floor. He glanced about the empty room. Suddenly the air in the castle seemed oppressive, warm and uncomfortable. He couldn't think here.

Normally after achieving such a victory he would take flight over the labyrinth and revel in his accomplishment. Tonight he didn't feel much like flying, something about him felt much too heavy. Tonight he would walk.

The rain had stopped and the skies were once again clear. It was rather late and the sapphire night sky above the junkyard was full of brilliant stars that twinkled like precious diamonds. Jareth wandered amongst the towering piles of junk plagued by his thoughts. Pulling his jacket tighter for warmth he crouched beside a blazing fire that had burst into existence by a mere thought.

He knew he would be alone here, as it was late and the inhabitants of the junkyard would have retired to their beds by now. Silently he watched the fire, the mesmerizing flames aiding his contemplation. By all rights he should have been pleased. Sarah was now the one suffering a broken heart. He had won. Revenge was his.

In actuality he was anything but pleased. The flames danced in his dual colored eyes and for the first time in his life he truly felt like a monster. The thoughts circled through his head like a whirlwind of confusion. I hurt her. I deliberately and mercilessly hurt her.

He couldn't get the image out of his head, as the disbelief and hurt washed across her face. He knew that she could be a good actress when she wanted to be but there was no doubt in his mind that her pain was genuine. How could she have been so upset if she didn't love him?

She does love me.

The only one in the world brave enough to look for the good in me. She took a chance by getting to know me. By the fates she saw me and she loved and trusted me. And I hurt her. I betrayed that trust, I betrayed her because I didn't give her a chance. I didn't trust her because I am weak and afraid. All the power I possess, and I fear losing myself in this girl.

I am a coward. I am so afraid, that I hurt her on purpose. I am nothing but a villain. All this time I was protecting my pride, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing. I already have lost myself in her. I close my eyes and I see her smile, her sweet face. Now she knows what a true monster I am. I don't deserve her. How could she ever forgive me after hurting her so deeply? It is too late, I cannot undo what I have done.

I have lost. I've lost everything.


	38. Monarch in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Desdemona shifted uneasily in her armchair, lowering her book as she glanced at the timepiece on the mantle. Only four hours had passed since her father had left the Northern Kingdom and already she was bored out of her mind. She was rather disappointed at her father's refusal for her to accompany him on his errand, but even she had to concede that it was probably better this way.

Distraction was always easier than dealing with grief, but she knew she'd eventually have to get over her feelings for the Goblin King's page boy. Of course the idea had occurred to her; that it would be the perfect opportunity to sneak off to the Goblin castle and offer her lost love a final goodbye, but it wasn't worth the risk. Not with Nyx already knowing what he knew. Surely he'd expect her to do something brash like that, which was no doubt the reason he'd been watching her like a hawk since the night of Jareth's masquerade.

The only way she could chance such an excursion would be if Nyx also left the Manor on business. A secretive smile formed at the idea. It was entirely possible. Though Nyx had been keeping a close eye on her, he had been away a lot as well. She had caught him returning late at night on many occasions. A dreamy look softened her features as she thought of stealing away to see Sargonne, but then she shook her head and thought better of it. No. I have to stop this ridiculousness. We could never be together. We've said our goodbyes, to force another meeting would just be adding insult to injury. Her delicate mouth curved into a tight frown. It would be wiser to face her grief and move on. At least if her brother left for the evening she would have the manor to herself and could wallow in private.

It was odd. What official business would be keeping Nyx in the dead of night? She frowned, perhaps it was not business at all, but pleasure that kept him. Maybe he had met someone, someone who would not meet father's approval. Her brow furrowed in concentration. Whatever it was, she would be sure to find out. She left her cozy chair in the library and sought out her half brother.

Making as little noise as possible Desdemonna pushed open the door to Nyx's private study. Sticking her head in, she cleared her throat, "Ahem...Busy my brother?"

As she had suspected Nyx was seated behind his enormous desk, his head bent over some parchment. Nyx moved quickly, concealing the page he was writing on with another bit of parchment. "Don't I look busy Des?"

She sighed, "I suppose..."

Straightening he demanded, "What do you want dear sister? Something I can help you with?"

Curiosity had piqued her interest and she tentatively stepped into the room. "Just wondering what your plans might be for this evening? Would you be up for a bit of sport? Father had some new targets added to the archery range..."

His silver eyes met hers, "I'm afraid not. I have urgent business with some members of the trade council. I won't be home until late."

"Oh. That's too bad I was hoping that you might help me with my aim..."

He frowned, "Perhaps tomorrow."

She ducked out of the room closing the door behind her and replied, "Yes, perhaps."

Nyx shifted his gaze back to the parchment on the desk. Under one hand was the carefully handwritten invitation to the masquerade ball that he had attended only a few days before. Beside it, was a letter he had begun to compose. He was carefully to perfectly duplicate the handwriting on the invitation.

Jareth,  
We have to talk

Desdemonna waited patiently behind the old suit of armor on display in the great hall. Obscured by the heavy velvet drapes, she waited, unseen. When Nyx finally left the manor, Desdemonna stealthily followed.

* * *

The white owl swooped silently into the barn. Landing high in the rafters, he surveyed the scene below him. A lone lantern was burning, keeping its silent vigil over the girl sleeping in the hayloft. On a stool at her feet the dwarf was slumped in sleep, snoring loudly. No doubt Hoggle had refused to leave her alone and had set about keeping watch over the slumbering girl, though by the looks of it his efforts had proven futile. Below the girl, Tempest was dozing in his stall.

Slowly the owl's head turned, it's black expressionless eyes fixed on the sleeping girl. In one fluid motion the bird leapt from it's perch, flapping its downy wings. Soundlessly the change occurred, and it was the Goblin King rather than a white barn owl that crouched beside the girl.

She was curled up beneath a heavy blanket atop a cushion of hay. Her head was turned to the side, her face was pale in the lantern light and her silky dark hair spilled about her. She looked serene and peaceful while she slept, possessing an almost childlike beauty. Her pink lips were frozen in a little pout, and upon closer inspection, he noticed that her pink tinged cheeks were tearstained.

So, she had been crying before she feel asleep. Of course he knew she would eventually break down, but seeing the evidence of her misery with his own eyes affected him. There was an inescapable unpleasant stab of remorse at the sight. The pain of it was so moving that he actually closed his eyes against it.

Tenderly he brushed a stray piece of hair from her forehead. The alicorn was the only conscious witness as he raggedly whispered, "I'm sorry. I...don't deserve you."

* * *

After having spotted Nyx entering the black forest, Desdemonna tracked him through the woods. He moved quickly but she was able to keep up at a distance. He had been in his bird form and to her displeasure she had been led to a place she didn't want to be.

She had heard tales of the ancient sacred circle when she had been just a child and the idea of it still scared her. Now at the edge of that dreaded place, she heard voices whispering through the darkness, reverberating off the skeletal trees. As she drew closer to the noises, it became apparent that not one, but many, were moving through the brush to take their places at the perimeter of the circle.

Her trembling sparrow form hid in a dense fir tree, well out of sight, watching silently as many black clad figures emerged from the trees. It was a macabre gathering and she shivered at the eerie sight.

Atop the ancient stone circle the black clad figures fell in line at the perimeter, falling to their knees, they honored their leader. He stood tall and imposing, alone, in the dead center of the circle. Slowly he turned to regard each of them, his unseen eyes hidden beneath the dark cowl as he scanned his minions.

With a communal hiss they beseeched him, "We have all come. What is your bidding master?"

From the cover of her hiding place Desdemona watched them gather. She heard the hiss of voices but she couldn't decipher the words. She was too far to read their lips, though even if she were closer it wouldn't have done much good in identifying them. Their black hoods concealed their features, shrouding them in anonymity.

They were all clad in identical garments, black robes and cowls, seemingly equals, save for the lone one standing in the middle. Something was different about him aside from the fact that he was standing in the center. Upon a cursory inspection, she spotted the talisman. She was too far away to see the silver medallion in detail, but it didn't matter, she saw it in her mind's eye.

The silver skull, holding a bony finger to the mouth. Instead of eyes, were glittering blood-red stones. Behind the skull, a human female and the rearing alicorn, engulfed in flames.

The ancient symbol of the Shadow Horde.

A symbol far older than any of her living kin, a symbol that could be mistaken for no other, a symbol that would remain burned into the minds of her race for ages to come. All races and cultures had their symbols, and most of them had at least one that inspired dread.

Desdemonna instinctively recoiled from the horde's symbol, as to her it seemed the embodiment of evil. A symbol of Fae supremacy, of treachery, a symbol that represented the rape, enslavement, murder, and the ultimate extinction of the human race. With the power of Alicorn blood, it was the Horde's agenda to breed humans out of existence.

The figure was speaking now, and she strained to hear his words. "Your patience and servitude is about to be rewarded."

Horror and sickening disbelief washed over her now, and it was not from the symbol, and not from the fact that she was actually witnessing a very real and active Horde meeting, but from the realization that despite the outward anonymity of the figure before her, she knew exactly who their leader was.

Fire and Rain...It can't be. But it was.

Nyx.

There was no doubt in her mind. His stature, his mannerisms, the cadence of his voice...It was him. Though she had constantly been at odds with her half-brother, she could scarcely believe he could be a part of something so wretched. It was a testament to the fact that she truly didn't know him. At that moment the thought struck her that he couldn't have been more of a stranger to her.

She became frantic at the discovery, and the urge to flee was overwhelming. Father, she thought, father will know what to do. The thought sickened her. Her gentle sweet father would be crushed, but he was wise beyond his years, perhaps he could make sense of all this madness. She longed to slip away and run, but her curiosity held her there. She had to at least find out what was happening. She inched closer, bit by bit, until she could just barely discern the words. She strained to hear her brother's voice.

"The time has come for action. Admittance aboveground is just at our fingertips. By this time tomorrow the Goblin Kingdom, the key to aboveground access, will be ours."

"But what of Jareth...and the labyrinth?"

"Forget about the labyrinth, without Jareth and his power, the labyrinth cannot hinder us."

"Yes, but how? Jareth defends his kingdom from the center of the labyrinth, how will we reach him? With him inside we have no chance of navigating through the maze or of breeching the castle walls."

"Indeed, but Jareth won't be within the castle or the labyrinth when we take him."

A stunned hush fell over the horde and Desdemonna held her breath and listened to hear what her brother was planning.

* * *

Later in the Goblin Kingdom...

The Sun had barely risen over the labyrinth, yet the goblin king was already out of bed. He had wasted no time in bathing and dressing himself. In no mood to eat breakfast, he stormed out of his room and down the castle hall. He moved purposefully through the castle, ignoring the goblins that he passed, for his mind was on other things.

Despite the fact that he had barely slept, he was more anxious than tired. It had been impossible to turn off his mind long enough to get any quality sleep, but that hardly mattered to him at the moment. He couldn't seem to get his mind around one thing.

He had made a grievous error.

For so long he had been convinced that hurting Sarah was the solution, but now that the act was done, he realized he'd solved nothing. The longing was still there, in fact, it hurt worse than before. Though, as wretched as the pain was, it was nothing in comparison to the nagging realization that he had no idea how to reconcile the situation...if it even was reconcilable.

Sarah wasn't likely to speak to him anytime soon, never mind understand or forgive what he had done.

Jareth kept walking, he didn't really have a destination in mind, but the constant walking at least kept him from going mad. Not surprisingly, he ended up in his study. It was a much more productive place for thinking than the throne room, which was usually overrun with goblins.

Jareth flopped dramatically into his chair and sighed wearily, resting his head on the high back of the chair. His mind wandered for what seemed like the millionth time, "What are you doing..."

He was no closer to an answer than he was the night before. Exasperated with thinking he let his head fall into his hands, and that's when he noticed the neatly folded letter on his desk.

A single word scratched in black ink stared up at him.

Jareth.

The writing was hauntingly familiar. About a thousand different emotions swelled in him as he snatched up the letter. He couldn't open it fast enough. Giving the handwriting a cursory glance, there was no doubt who had written it.

Jareth,  
We need to talk. I don't want things to end this way. Meet me by the waterfall. I'll be waiting.  
Sarah

He was out of the chair before he'd even finished reading the letter. He didn't know if his relationship with her was salvageable, but the letter sparked a glimmer of hope within him. She was willing to talk and that was a start. Determined, he set off, the thought echoing in his mind. I'll get her back...

* * *

Desdemonna crouched behind a large fir tree as she struggled to catch her breath. She had trailed the Shadow Horde all night and she was exhausted from trying to keep up and lack of sleep. She had opted to track them from higher ground, which afforded her a better view but also made for a more difficult journey. She had kept out of sight as the horde moved into the ravine below.

She stopped to rest as their caravan halted in the breathtaking valley below. They assumed their positions, hiding behind various rock formations that flanked a waterfall. It appeared as though they were waiting for something or someone.

What a morbid progression it had been, all of them clad head to toe in their imposing black robes, none of them uttering so much as a single word. Though the main function of their macabre garb was to protect the wearer's identity, she reasoned that the vestments had other purposes. It seemed their robes prevented other Fae from sensing their presence, as she had not been able to sense them with her power as she tracked them. Finally it was the sinister appearance it gave them, like intimidating shadows they moved, certain to strike fear into the hearts of all that glimpsed them. It reminded her of the procession before a funeral or execution, but what was even more disturbing was the person-sized crow's cage that they carried, dangling from an enormous pike.

Fearful of what would unfold before her eyes, she held her breath and waited. And then as if on cue, she spotted him. A lone lithe figure with wild platinum hair, descending the grassy hill that led down to the waterfall. He had seemed to appear from nowhere, but that was not surprising, as powerful Fae were quite adept at apparating.

Jareth saw no sign of Sarah as he approached, but as he got closer he thought he heard muffled sobs coming from behind a rock formation flanking the waterfall. Concern was evident in his voice as rushed over, "Sarah?"

The ambush was sudden, occurring just as Desdemonna had realized the danger. There had been no time to call out and warn him. Not that it would have helped, for in doing so, she also would have endangered herself.

It almost seemed to happen in slow motion, and it was a terrible thing to witness, especially knowing she could do nothing to stop it, for the horde far outnumbered her and the goblin king.

The moment Jareth had neared the rocks, scores of dark figures descended upon him from all sides. Some materialized out of thin air. There was little time for Jareth to react, especially against so many. She hadn't sensed them and she guessed Jareth hadn't either because he had walked right into their trap.

Immediately four of the figures seized him, and despite his wild struggling, they managed to hold him. Roughly they forced his hands behind his back, entwining them with enchanted rope, so he was not able to defend himself by producing a crystal and using magic. Jareth strained to see those who were restraining him, but all he saw were their sinister grimaces, as their faces were hidden beneath their dark cowls.

Another approached him from the front and Jareth immediately noticed the medallion hanging around his neck. Cold dread washed over him.

The Shadow Horde.

Strangely, his first thought was not fear for his own life, but concern for Sarah. Surely without him to protect her, an awful fate would await her should she fall into their hands. If they haven't already taken her.

Icy fear gripped him at the thought, and he struggled harder, but to no avail. The grim frown of the leader twisted into a smug smirk. His silken voice was vaguely familiar as he hissed, "Ah Jareth, I've waited a long time for this."

The smirk vanished as the leader's fist smashed into Jareth's jaw. There was no time for Jareth to process the pain before the next devastating blow hit him in the gut, doubling him over. His captors hauled him back up so the leader could continue his merciless beating. When the leader was satisfied he indicated for the others to come forward. They took turns beating him.

Desdemonna winced at every blow, but there was still nothing she could do. Helpless to intervene, she watched on as the goblin king fought to remain conscious as he took the beating of his life. She feared they would beat him to death, but suddenly with one signal from Nyx, they stopped.

They lowered the pike and shoved him into the crow's cage. He collapsed as they let go of him. With a groan the rusty door swung shut, locking him inside. He tried to get to his knees, but he didn't have the strength. The exertion of trying to get up was too much and he fell back to the rusty grate floor and lost consciousness.

The leader motioned for them to assemble and barked, "We have him, now back to the sacred circle where we shall begin the rite and finish this..." Ominously he finished, " ...and then the Goblin Kingdom and the world aboveground shall be ours."

Desdemonna looked on in horror as they heaved the pike upright, lifting the crow's cage into the air. Once they had turned their backs on her and were a safe distance away she wasted no time and took to the air. She had to make it to the Goblin Kingdom before they did, and hopefully before they finished off Jareth. She had to warn Sargonne and the goblins.

* * *

Sarah sluggishly dragged herself from her hay bed and washed her face and hands in the icy water from the stable pump. After drying herself off she dressed in her own aboveground clothes, pulled her messy hair back into a tight ponytail, and set about tending to Tempest's breakfast. She dumped his grain into his trough and insisted, "Hoggle, I already told you I don't want to talk about it."

The dwarf stammered, "I'm sorry missy, I thought maybe it would make you feel better to get it off your chest. I shoulda known this might happen. I knew that rat was up to something, I just didn't know what. I still don't know what. None of this makes any sense to me. I have a bad feelin', I tell ya, somethin' just ain't right."

Stomping out of the stall she argued, "Don't you think I know that Hoggle! I've spent the whole night trying to figure out what went wrong! Everything was fine one minute, and the next thing I know, I'm being treated worse than a slave."

Hoggle held up his hands, "I know missy, horrible what he did...but what'd ya expect Jareth to do? He's a rat, I'd expect you to understand that better than anyone."

She rolled her eyes "I know, but I thought things would be different this time..."

Hoggle shrugged, "Well, I dunno, maybe they were for a time. You never can tell what that rat is thinking. Strange though, that you don't know what set him off. I don't know, maybe there's more to it. Could be a misunderstandin' I suppose. Maybe after he cools off, you two will sort it out."

Sarah shook her head, "No, Hoggle, he could cool off for a century and it wouldn't make one bit of difference. It's me that's bugging him."

The dwarf gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "You don't know that." He shook his head and growled under his breath, "Arrrowww, I can't believe I'm defending him...You know how he is, probably something else got him all riled. Maybe he's already sorry. Maybe you could give him a chance to explain."

"A chance to explain?!" She was yelling now, "Are you out of your mind Hoggle? It was downright rotten the way he treated me!"

"I know it was. I just hate to see you upset missy. You're my friend and I hate that I can't fix this, but I'm afraid the only way out is to learn the truth, and Jareth is the only one that can give you that. You'll have to face him sooner or later."

"Ah...Hem," A low gentle voice interrupted.

Sarah turned her head to see the Alicorn poke his head out of his stall, "I don't mean to interrupt Sarah, but Haggle has a point. Perhaps there is some misunderstanding..."

Incredulously the dwarf accused, "You can talk?!? Rowwrrr It's Hoggle..."

The alicorn merely ignored him, "If you don't mind me sayin' it Sarah, I've known the King for a long time, and rarely does he act without good reason. Something set him off for him to be acting that defensively. I know he's a bit frosty on the outside, but he's got a good heart, that I know. With him, things aren't always what they seem, you can't take anything he does for granted."

Sarah looked intently at Tempest thinking that wouldn't be the first time she heard that piece of advice here. Maybe there was some truth to what the alicorn said, but it still didn't excuse Jareth's behavior.

She glanced at Hoggle, "Well misunderstanding or not, Hoggle's right. I will have to face him, and when I do I'm getting to the bottom of this. He may be a King, but he doesn't own me. I'm done taking anymore of his crap. If he doesn't like it, than that's too bad...I'll make him so miserable that he'll have no choice but to send me home. I will confront him, and he will have one chance to explain himself, but I'm not going up there today. Right now I don't want to be anywhere near him. Going in there and screaming at him is not going to solve anything, and right now that's all I want to do. I need time to cool off and clear my head before I talk to him."

The alicorn nodded "That's a wise decision. Think it over for a few days, and then you'll work it out. He probably already regrets the way he treated you. He cares for you Sarah, that I know, no matter what he said."

"It's hard for me to believe that, but thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Later...

Sarah was reclining on a bail of hay, thinking of all that had happened when she heard the commotion outside. Goblin voices were shouting her name.  
"Sarah! Sarah!"

She rushed to the door of the stable to see a familiar figure flanked by two goblins running towards her full force.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened in surprise, "Des...Desdemonna?"

The Fae youth was dirty, her hair spilling out of it's usual pinned style and she noticed immediately that her dress was torn in several places. Wild eyed and out of breath the Fae skidded to a halt in front of Sarah, "Where is Sargonne? I must speak with him right away."

Uneasiness crept over Sarah as she stammered, "Sargonne is...not available...um this isn't a very good time for..."

Frantically the girl pleaded, "I must speak with your brother...it's a matter of life or death, and it concerns him..." she bent to catch her breath, "and you as well..."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not sure where he is, but maybe we'd better go to the Goblin King..."

Desdemonna took a deep breath and gushed, "That's what I'm trying to tell you! Jareth has been taken by the Shadow Horde!"

Sarah's face drained of all color, "What do you mean taken?"

"Captured. They will kill him, I'm sure of it. They took him to their sacred circle, they have probably already started the rite to execute him."

Sarah suddenly felt light headed and she grabbed the girl by the shoulders, "What?!"

"They have him. They took him Northward and headed to the ancient stone circle, their place of ritual sacrifice. I saw it happen...I have to warn Sargonne. The two of you have to get out of here before they finish him and come. With Jareth out of the way nothing will stop them from taking the Goblin City. You have to leave...now please where is Sargonne?"

Sarah was no longer listening. Her fingers tightened on the girl's arms as she frantically demanded, "Where exactly is this stone circle?"

"The black forest, Northwest of here...now where's..."

Sarah held up a hand to silence her as Tempest's voice brayed in her mind "I know that place. I can get us there."

Sarah pulled the girl closer and declared urgently, "I am Sargonne, Sargonne is me...Sarah. Jareth dressed me as his page boy."

"What? But...why?"

Sarah shook her head as she rushed into the armory and tack area with Desdemonna on her heels, "I know...I know...It was a rotten thing to deceive you like that...but there's no time to explain. I have to try and stop them...I have to go after Jareth."

The shocked expression on her face deepened, "Are you insane? You are human...have you any idea what they'll do to you? It's suicide!"

Sarah ground out, "It doesn't matter! I have to go."

Sarah whirled around and shouted at Hoggle who was watching the whole scene with a gaping mouth, "Hoggle, assemble the Goblin army, tell them Jareth has been captured and he needs them. I want them hot on my heels in case something happens to me."

Hoggle nodded frantically, "I'll lead them Sarah, I'll be right behind you." In a flash the dwarf was off running, taking the two goblins who had escorted Desdemonna with him.

She glanced at the large black Alicorn in the stall nearest her and announced, "Tempest, get ready...we are going for a ride."

With that Sarah began donning the first pieces of armor she could get her hands on. There must have been something familiar in her voice that struck a cord in the young Fae because without another word she began helping Sarah dress and arm herself.

As Sarah buckled the sword scabbard onto her belt she remarked, "I am sorry for what I did to you...it wasn't my intention to hurt anyone. I know that sorry probably doesn't cut it...but if I make it out of this alive, I will explain everything and I'll do my best to make up for the injury I caused you."

Desdemonna selected a metal helmet and helped Sarah put it on, "You are a noble and brave woman Sarah..."

Sarah looked out from behind the jagged metal and mumbled, "Brave or incredibly stupid?"

Desdemonna handed her a small dagger that went on the strap around her calf, "I would ride with you, but I think I'd be of more use if I reached my father and got him to raise the alarm. He's not far from here, so the Northern army won't be far behind you."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you. You've already taken a risk in warning me, I won't forget all you've done."

The young Fae stared at her for a moment and replied, "You really mean to do this...risking your life to bring him back. You must really care for him."

Sarah swallowed hard, blinking back the tears that threatened to surface at the thought of what would happen if she didn't bring him back, "I..."

"I believe you can do this Sarah. You possess a will and spirit seldom seen in the Fae. You are brave and determined..."

Sarah shook her head, "But how can you say that you don't even know me..."

"You solved the labyrinth, that has to count for something. Now go on, you'd better get out of here."

Sarah's gaze drifted over a multitude of swords as Desdemonna added, "You should also know that the leader of the Horde is my half brother Nyx. He had beaten Jareth rather severely right before I fled...I believe the two of you have been acquainted and if I'm not mistaken...you already owe him one."

Anger flared within her. She had disliked Nyx immensely the first time she met him, but now, well there were no words to describe the amount of misery she wanted to put him through. Without hesitation Sarah snatched up a rather nasty looking broadsword. It had savage looking spikes adorning the handle, and it was still dangerously sharp despite the fact that it was rusty. Grinding her teeth together she shoved the sword into her scabbard savoring the sound of metal against metal. Nyx will pay for what he's done. He'll pay if it kills me. Hold on Jareth, I'm coming.


	39. Damsel to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

"On your feet Goblin King!"

The distant order was the only thing Jareth heard before a bucket of icy water was thrown over him. The frigid water shocked him into to consciousness. Sputtering, he scrambled to his knees. The sharp pain in his head was unreal, but he forced it aside as he lifted his head to see his attackers.

Several had gathered around, all wearing their signature black robes. Through the rusty bars of the cage, Jareth noticed the medallion hanging around the neck of the one closest to him. The one that had beat him, their leader.

There was no longer any doubt in his mind that it was the Shadow Horde that had ambushed him. A cursory glance at his surroundings told him that he was also no longer in the valley by the waterfall. Dense forest surrounded him on all sides. His small cage dangled over a cracked and worn stone floor. The remnants of ancient columns surrounded them and large broken stones littered the floor.

With all the authority he could summon he growled, "What is the meaning of this?" He spoke more out of anger than curiosity as he had a good idea what was happening. It was simple. They wanted his kingdom. They needed to possess his domain if they were going to infiltrate the world aboveground. That's what they wanted, the world above was their ultimate hunting ground, and the game; humans.

Now he saw how attainable that goal was, as he was the only thing that stood in their way. He cursed himself for not having thought of it sooner, as it was so blatantly obvious, but then again he hadn't really believed that the Shadow Horde had been resurrected until they had ambushed him.

Now looking at the dark figure before him, Jareth could see that the legacy of the Shadow Horde lived and breathed. Their leader stepped closer, his concealed face inches from the rusty metal bars. From such close proximity Jareth could clearly make out his mouth as he sneered, "Your reign is over Jareth."

The familiarity of the soft-spoken voice struck him as his mind reeled, I've heard that voice before. He dares call me by my name. Do I know him? Jareth's hands tightened on the bars and ignoring the pain in his head, he wrenched himself to a stand and leered at his captor.

The strangely familiar mouth snickered, "You're as stubborn as you are ignorant. Your show of bravado is wasted." He glanced about mockingly, "There are no mortal girls here to impress, Goblin King. All you will accomplish is the hastening of your own demise. Tell me Jareth, How is your head?"

Jareth knew that the nauseating pain he felt could not be being caused by his injuries alone. There was surely magic involved, the disorienting weakness was a tell tale sign. Despite his suffering, he leveled a penetrating gaze at his captor.

Ignoring the blazing warming in the Goblin King's eyes, the leader rapped on the bars and softly chuckled, "You'll find that your new home has some curious properties. Not only is the metal an effective toxin, it was forged with some powerful enchantments. Such an extraordinary relic...must have been as useful then as it is now, it really is quite deadly to our kind."

The familiarity of the voice struck him, the name just beyond his reach of consciousness. Narrowing his eyes at his captor, the Goblin King demanded, "Who are you?"

The velvety chuckle was one of triumph as the figure replied, "I suppose I may as well tell you...you aren't long for this world anyway." Lifting his gloved hand, he pulled back the cowl to reveal a pale face adorned with a striking pair of gleaming silver eyes. Jareth looked on his attacker and his gaze fell to the thin scar that marred his upper lip.

"Nyx." Breathed Jareth. Though he had never liked the youth, he never would have believed him capable of anything as sinister as reviving the Shadow Horde. Sure Nyx was a hot-headed nuisance who was full of himself in a way that bordered on unhealthy, but the secret leader of the Shadow Horde?

The fact that Nyx was power hungry was not a surprise, but Jareth never would have guessed that his ambitions would lead him to delusional criminal madness. Lord Taibarr was an entirely sensible and diplomatic Fae, it was beyond Jareth how a man like him could beget such a son.

"Why are you doing this? Surly you realize you'll never get away with this."

Nyx's scarred lip curled into an ugly sneer, "You are in no position to question my motives. Your kingdom belongs to me now, and your subjects are mine. How unfortunate for them...and lets not forget about your precious humans."

Nyx noticed that Jareth's fist had tightened considerably on the bar. He smiled at the Goblin King's tension and went on, "Hmmm...your lovely little Sarah...she will undoubtedly make a most excellent slave...hmmm perhaps I'll make her my first concubine..."

That was it.

Nyx saw the deadly intent in the Goblin King's eyes just before he lunged. Lucky for Nyx, two of his brethren had reached in and grabbed Jareth. They managed to pull him back, violently smashing him into the rusty bars behind him. The larger of the two slipped a strong arm about his throat and held him against the back of the cage. Despite the fact that he could barely breathe Jareth growled, "Where is she!? By all that is sacred in the Underground Nyx...so help me if you lay one finger on her I'll..."

Nyx laughed, "You'll what Jareth?"

Jareth returned an icy gaze and emphasized in a deadly tone, "I will kill you myself."

Nyx shook his head solemnly, "Now would be a good time to start begging for your life Jareth, rather than making idle threats." Pointing to his men, he commanded, "Hold him. Let us proceed with the rite."

* * *

For a brief moment there was nothing but the sound of hooves pounding against the stony ground and the rush of the cool morning wind as it whipped against her face, chilling her cheeks as she urged Tempest Northward. Then the world invaded as sense of purpose flooded back over her.

Jareth.

With an ominous metal clank she thrust the helmet's visor down. The element of surprise would be her only advantage and she intended to make the most of it, and if the helmet could also protect her from the elements then so much the better. Tempest was aware of the danger and the need for haste as he barreled away from the Goblin Kingdom at a flat out gallop.

Sarah had suspected the Alicorn would be fast, but she had never dreamed the degree to which he could outrun a horse. She squeezed with her legs and held on with a white knuckled grip, grateful for Tempest's understanding of what was required. At that moment, simply holding on was difficult enough, especially with the added weight of her armor. They tore through the fields north of the labyrinth, with Sarah holding on for her life as Tempest charged on at breakneck speed.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the deep forest that Desdemonna had told them about. Tempest plunged into the darkness of the woods, dodging trees and branches as though his life depended on it.

Sarah gritted her teeth, thankful for the helmet, as wave after wave of thin whip-like braches lashed about her head. At the speed they were going, the helmet and armor surely saved her from what would have been many painful gashes. Her muscles were screaming in agony from gripping the stallion so tightly. In truth it couldn't have been more than a few hours, but to Sarah it felt like an eternity that they rode through those woods.

Her hands and calves were cramped so badly that she prayed for Tempest to stop, yet dreaded the moment at the same time, as she knew she may well be riding into a trap. A cold sweat had broken out over her body as the realization was slowly dawning on her. What if I can't save him? I may already be too late. I might not make it out of here.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had to try. Suddenly she noticed that the trees had grown denser, and were looking more black and skeletal. They were getting close. Tempest's voice rang out in her mind. "We're nearly there. The circle lies just beyond those trees up ahead. Prepare yourself Sarah."

Still holding Tempest's mane with one hand, she reached down and grasped the hilt of her sword. With a deep breath she steadily pulled the weapon free of its scabbard. She locked her arm to position her shield as she raised her sword.

This is nuts, I don't even know how to use this thing. She took another calming breath as the voice in her head warned, "Well you'd better learn real quick, because your lives depend upon it."

Tempest had reached the trees and he trumpeted his warning, "Here we go lass." Sarah screwed her eyes shut.

Breathe.  
Just breathe.  
I can do this.

* * *

The darkness of the woods was now interrupted by the orange light of a crackling bonfire. Two of the black robed figures came forward from the edge of the blaze and Jareth tried to free himself from the iron grip of the one that held him.

The arm that pressed against his throat was impossibly strong, and on the verge of cutting off his air supply. Stars swam before his eyes, but he fought to stay conscious. He sucked in the life giving air and his vision cleared. It was then he saw what the figure on the right was carrying. Clutched in his black gloved hand was a long wrought iron pole, it's tip bent in some indistinguishable shape and glowing yellow and red.

The other figure had already reached the cage. Sticking his arm through the bars he snatched the Goblin King roughly by the wrist. Jareth struggled wildly, only causing the arm to tighten about his neck. Fighting was getting him nowhere. He was only further exhausting himself.

He stilled, afraid further struggle would only hasten what was sure to be a one way trip into unconsciousness. Another hand reached in, tearing his already tattered and bloodied shirt up the middle and away from his pale torso. Ugly bluish bruises had already begun to form on his ribs and back. There was a glint of light as the fire was reflected off the metal of the Goblin King's amulet.

Leather covered fingers grasped the object, tightening around it before the pendant was yanked from his neck. The figure held up the talisman and announced, "Master I believe this belongs to you now." He threw the amulet at Nyx who caught it and mused, "Yes. I believe it does, now that you'll no longer be needing it Jareth."  
  
Jareth growled his disapproval and made one last attempt to struggle. The arm at his throat tightened as the red hot tip of the iron was thrust through the bars of the cage. The burning metal was pushed against the center of his chest, sizzling his pale flesh. A brutal yowl of pain erupted from the Goblin King, rising to the very tops of the skeletal trees. It seemed the only sound in the silence of the dark wood, though, it was suddenly followed by another.

The thundering of distant hooves grew louder.

Sarah could just make out the fire when she heard the ungodly scream. The pain contained in it seemed to squeeze her own heart, for she knew instantly who made the sound. It was Jareth.  
  
He was in pain, but the scream meant he was still alive. I'm not too late...Hang on Jareth...

Resolve flooded her as she tensed for the assault. Tempest broke out of the thicket and into the circle, giving Sarah her first view of what was taking place. Her eyes immediately sought the Goblin King, slumped in his cage. She saw the glowing tip of the iron in the hand of his attacker and understood what had happened.

White hot rage kindled in her breast and she was overwhelmed with the urge to kill. She didn't second guess the feeling, she just acted. She spurred the stallion forward with a deafening cry of outrage. Rider and Alicorn sailed through the licking flames of the bonfire, emerging as a nightmarish black silhouette on the other side.

Several Horde members cried out in alarm as they dove out of the way. Some were not so lucky. Sarah swung her sword with all her strength as they landed. Two of the figures were simply crushed beneath the weight of the stallion and two more fell as the blade of Sarah's sword made contact.

Jareth fell hard as the arm that had been suffocating him suddenly let go. Pain shot through his hands and knees as he landed on the rusty iron bars that made up the floor of the cage, but that pain was nothing compared to the scorched flesh on his chest where he had been branded. Still, at the moment that sharp pain had been a blessing in disguise as it had brought him back from the brink of unconsciousness. He may have been in agony, but at least he was now alert. He had heard the commotion as he fell, and grasping the bar to steady himself he forced his head up, and he could scarcely believe what he saw.

Sarah was astonished that she had successfully cut down two of the figures with her sword, but there was no time to dwell on her victory. The man with the iron rod in his hand whirled towards them, brandishing the still glowing tip. Sarah raised her sword for another swing, but there was no need. Tempest lowered his massive black head, his silver horn glinting in the firelight as he charged. With the sickening sound of flesh being torn, the man was run through. The silver horn glistened with blood as penetrated his torso.

It was an effort for Jareth to hold himself up, as he was drained of all his strength, but he couldn't tear his eyes from what he saw. The Alicorn was unmistakable. It was Tempest who had charged on the Horde. But what was even more incredible was the rider, or more specifically the fact that the Alicorn had a rider. For Jareth didn't need to see beneath the armored helmet to know who the rider was. He knew it was Sarah and his heart shuddered in a mixture of relief and fear.

Now very near the rusty cage, Sarah swung her sword at the man who had previously had a hold on Jareth. With a cry of pain he fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding gash on his chest. The other figure dropped his staff and backpedaled in terror. Frantically Sarah tried to get a better look at Jareth, to assess how badly hurt he was, but it was nearly impossible as the stallion threw his head from side to side casting off the lifeless body from his horn.

To her left Sarah saw other figures running towards her. More than she had a chance of fighting off. Sarah turned Tempest towards them, raising her sword. At that moment, she heard the unmistakable voice of the Goblin King. Stripped raw with pain and urgency the voice warned, "Look out!"

There was no time to react as something whizzed by at incredible speed. It struck its target with a terrible thud, and it was then Sarah recognized the sound.

An arrow sunk into the stallion's crested neck causing the beast to rear in pain. Sarah could not maintain her balance in her heavy armor and toppled off the stallion's back. As if in slow motion or somewhere very far away she heard Jareth yell, "Nooooo!"

As she struck the ground time started moving forward again and her mind wheeled in panic, "Run Tempest! Get away from here!"

The stallion trumpeted and obeyed, pivoting before galloping off to the right. Sarah clawed at the earth, scrambling to her knees as she sought the one who had fired the arrow.

A pair of black boots strode towards her as she painfully climbed to her feet. Her eyes traveled up the imposing figure's black robes as he lowered his bow. The upper half of his face was concealed by his cowl.

A smooth cultured voice broke the heavy silence. "Ah, what have we here? One of Jareth's loyal subjects?"

Jareth watched as Nyx approached her. His blood ran cold at the sight, and at the knowledge that he was powerless to help her. He was about to scream at her to run, to get out of there, when something occurred to him.

He thinks she is a goblin. If she runs, the others will catch her.

Jareth held his tongue, and with a white knuckled grip on the bars of the cage he watched to see how the confrontation would play out.

Several others, also concealed in black robes had now joined the one who spoke. Sarah's eyes fell to the medallion hanging around his neck and knew that this was the leader; it was Nyx. Her fingers tightened on the hilt of her sword as she inclined her head toward the cage and sneered in a voice unrecognizable as her own. "Let him go."

Now the cultured voice chuckled, "Little goblin, you get marks for bravery, but none for wisdom. But then I've always heard that goblins are foolhardy." The men flanking the leader began to draw swords but he stopped them, "Don't bother. Go after the Alicorn, all of you, for he is far more valuable. Leave this one to me."

Jareth swallowed. If Sarah had only Nyx to face it was a step in the right direction, however she was still in grave danger. A human pitted against a powerful Fae was hardly a fair fight. The voice in his head chided, She stood against me and came out no worse for wear. She threw my life into chaos quite effectively, not half bad for a human. He hoped with all his heart that fortune would be so good to her again. Holding his breath, he waited.

Sarah watched in disbelief as the remaining figures ran off in search of Tempest, leaving her alone with Nyx. Perhaps luck was on her side after all, or maybe she was in more trouble than she knew. The sound of his voice brought back the memory of the night of the masquerade, when he had been about to hit her.

Her gaze was drawn to his mouth, finally settling on the scar on his upper lip. Desdemonna was right; their leader was Nyx. Hatred stirred in her breast, like a waking cobra, ready to strike.  
Good. Now I have a good reason to kill him.

Leveling her sword at his chest she growled with grave authority, "This is your last warning...Let the Goblin King go."

Jareth was too weak to get to his feet, even though every fiber of his being was screaming for him to help her. He was struck by her selflessness in coming after him, and he was flooded with regret.

Nyx fingered the sword carefully before brushing it aside, "Quite the show of bravado for a lone Goblin...tell me little Goblin what you plan to do if I refuse."

This time she spoke evenly in her own voice, "Simple. I kill you."

Nyx froze as the lilting voice registered. Taking a step back he remarked, "You don't sound like a goblin..."

Jareth tensed as he watched silently. His fingers tightened on the rusted bar.

With a loud clank of metal, Sarah raised the shield of her helmet to reveal her face to him. Her brow was sweaty and her face was dirty. Her fierce green eyes penetrated deep into the dark cowl as she replied, "That's because I'm not a goblin...Nyx."

For a moment he merely stared at her. Then slowly his hand reached up and he pulled the hood from his head. The light from the fire danced in his silver eyes as he looked her over and mused, "You! The king's page. Come to rescue your sovereign...how touching. Well, you can die with him." A maniacal smirk touched his lips as he finished, "I think I'll rather enjoy this...as I believe I do owe you one. You disgraced my sister after all, Sargonne."

With one fluid motion, she yanked off the helmet and let it fall to the ground with a loud clatter. Sarah shook her head, her mussed hair falling in wild tendrils. A gleam of pure hatred blazed in her eyes as she sneered. "No. Sarah. My name is Sarah."

The look of confusion on his face confirmed that he didn't understand. Well she would clarify it for him. In a flash of movement she swung the sword, thrusting with all her might. The tip of the blade pierced his shoulder, wringing a growl of surprise and pain from him as he dropped his bow and staggered backward.

Jareth inhaled sharply, trying with all his might to stay conscious. He could feel the toxic effects of the metal permeating him to the core. Every part of him ached and he felt as if every last bit of strength was being sucked from his body. He had to stay awake.

Her mouth tightened in a grimace of concentration as she advanced with him, twisting the blade in his flesh. Leaning her face close to his she spat. "There is no Sargonne! I am Sarah. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City...and no one, I mean no one, messes with the Goblin King!"

She punctuated the statement with a hard shove as she brought her foot behind his ankle, sending him spilling backwards like a ton of bricks. "Except me! That's my job, asshole." Quickly she lowered the bloody tip of the blade to his throat and demanded, "Now open the fucking door."

Nyx's eyes fell on the blade as understanding dawned on him. There had never been a boy named Sargonne. The page boy had been Sarah all along. Why the girl would do such a thing was beyond him, but he felt sure that the Goblin King must have been behind the deception.

She certainly had a lot of gall. First she beat the labyrinth and faced down the Goblin King all by herself, and now she dared challenge the power of the Shadow Horde in order to rescue him. How she had found out about Jareth's demise, he had no idea, but something or someone must have tipped her off.

Nyx decided against using his power against the girl, if only for the moment. It would be wiser to let the girl think she had the upper hand, then he might learn how she had found out. She may have been brave to come here, but he seriously doubted she would be capable of killing him, especially if he cooperated. And Jareth, he was no threat at this point. His powers had long since been diminished to nothing, and now he was too weak to even stand.

Nyx knew he could regain the upper hand at any time. He would finish off Jareth, if he didn't die first from his toxic enclosure, and then he would kill the girl at his leisure. He suppressed the urge to grin as all sorts of horrible ways to torment her and the Goblin King entered his mind. I daresay, this may even be fun.

Nyx cast his head down in a mock gesture of defeat as he extended his hand out to her. Sarah kept the blade trained on his throat as she advanced to see a very rusted key in his gloved palm.

Sarah wasn't stupid enough to take the key and turn her back on him. Instead she pressed the blade to the side of his neck and ordered, "You open the door. Anything funny, and I won't hesitate to cut your head off."

Nyx held up his hands and merely nodded his compliance. Together they took the few steps to the cage. For the first time Sarah could finally see Jareth clearly through the bars of the cage. He was on his knees, his upper body supported by the rusted bars. The round cage was narrow, with barely enough room for a man to stand.

The Goblin King did not look well. His fair skin was even paler than usual. His shirt, now torn and tattered revealed ugly purple bruises, and there on the center of his chest, his flesh was seared raw by the brand. A horrible and painful looking representation of the Horde's symbol, it was enough to make her sick. His face was bruised and bleeding, and it seemed he could barely keep his eyes open.

The sight of him caused tears to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them come. She breathed deeply, turning her despair to rage. Her grip tightened on the sword as she yelled at Nyx who had inserted the key into the archaic lock, "Hurry up...open it now!!!"

She then lowered her eyes to Jareth and spoke, "Jareth, can you hear me?" His eyes opened as he nodded weakly. In a rush she pressed, "You're not well. What did they do to you?" With all his might he breathed, "The cage...it's poisoning..." Sarah wasn't entirely sure how a cage could do that to him, but she recognized the danger and knew she had to get him out immediately.

With a loud clank the door cracked open.

She knew what she had to do. Somehow she had to get Nyx in there and get Jareth out. But how? She wasn't strong enough to pull Jareth out with one hand and still have the use of her sword.

Nyx hadn't taken his eyes off her. As the door swung open a slow smile spread across his face. Glancing down Sarah saw to her horror that the key in his hand was no longer a key but a growing blue flame. He was using his magic. She had to act fast.

The handle of her sword had suddenly grown very hot, and the idea came to her just as the metal hilt scorched her hand. With a growl of pain Sarah turned her hand redirecting the blade downward as she flung it out of her hand. The blade made a direct hit, the tip piercing Nyx's foot as it fell to the ground.

The sudden pain surprised Nyx enough that he hadn't anticipated Sarah's move. With one swift motion she brought her knee up, as hard as she could right into Nyx's groin. The Fae growled in pain as he doubled over. Apparently Fae men were just as sensitive in that area as humans. Sarah had suspected as much.

She knew Nyx's incapacitation wouldn't last, so she burst into action. Flinging the door to the cage wide, she slipped her arms under Jareth's and heaved with all her might, pulling him from the cage. She winced as his body slammed against the ground, but nothing could be done for it now. Quickly she dragged him back, just a few feet, and let him go.

Straightening she pinpointed her target. Bending her knees she crouched a bit and positioned her upper body. Without wasting another moment she charged Nyx, linebacker style, driving her right shoulder into his center of gravity. There hadn't been time for him to react and Sarah hit him like a ton of bricks. Her momentum was such that she couldn't stop herself from falling on top of Nyx's chest as he fell back into the cage. Frantically she twisted her body, and reaching back with one hand, her fingers hooked the barred door.

Before Nyx had even realized what was happening, he heard the heavy rusted door creak on its hinges before it slammed shut with an ominous clank.

In a frenzy of urgency she grasped the key, twisting it violently to lock the door before she freed it, and tossed it through the bars in Jareth's direction. Thankfully his head was turned towards her and his eyes followed the key as it landed beside him.

Quickly she turned away from he door, scrambling to get into a less vulnerable position. It was difficult to move as their two bodies barely fit inside the cage. Bringing her knees up as Nyx struggled to raise his upper body, she found herself straddling his waist. Huffing from her exertions she declared in a voice devoid of humor, "No magic now asshole...just you and me. It's on, you son of a bitch."


	40. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Despite the heat of the raging fire that blazed only a few yards away, Jareth's fingers were icy and numb as they closed around the rusted key on the cracked stone floor beside him. He heard, more than saw, where it had landed. A high-pitched pinging had alerted him to its position as it bounced off the weathered granite slabs of the floor. His grip tightened on the key as he rolled onto his side. He grunted in pain as he forced his body to move.

Everything hurt. Blinking the sting out of his eyes he strained to see through the smoke to find her. A light gust of wind blew the trail of smoke off course for a moment and he caught a glimpse of the cage.

They were both inside.

His chest tightened in fear as he realized what Sarah had done. She had caught Nyx off balance and had pushed him inside the cage, but in order to do so, she had had to use all her strength and had fallen in with him. She had known that she had but an instant to act, and she had done the only thing that she could. She had slammed the door, locking both herself and Nyx inside.

Jareth found himself amazed by her insightfulness yet again. In a matter of seconds she had deduced that the cage had a weakening effect on the Fae. She used that knowledge to quickly haul him out, and trap Nyx inside. Undoubtedly, she had saved his life, and the price was high. Now she was the one in imminent danger. There hadn't been time for her to untangle herself from Nyx and get out of the dangling rusty cage.

Through the fog of black smoke, Jareth heard her threaten Nyx. She knew he would be stripped of his magic, but it would take time for all of his physical strength to also be drained. Apparently, she was going to take her chances.

Sarah hardly recognized her threatening words as her own. Since when had she become so gutsy? Since I no longer have anything to lose. All that really mattered was lying only a few meters away and she wasn't even sure she could save him.

Nyx lifted his head at her threat and his silvery eyes drifted over her carefully, noting each detail, the way a predator scrutinizes its prey just before it strikes. Blessedly the sickening pain caused by her blow to his groin was quickly fading, and he was able to push it aside. The fresh pain in his foot was acute, keeping him alert despite the draining of his energy. His stony eyes locked with hers, his velvety voice taunting, "Indeed it is."

Sarah's right hand tightened into a fist, as her father's advice from years past rang through her mind. "If you ever find yourself in trouble Sarah, use your right hook first, aim for the jaw or the eye and hit as hard as you can. Make the first hit count...it may be all you ever get."

Her mouth tightened in concentration as she drew her fist back. Nyx barely had a chance to blink before she punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

Sarah winced, pulling her hand back. God that really hurt... There was no time to dwell on the pain in her hand as she drew back her left fist for another blow. Aiming for the same spot she swung again, but this time Nyx caught her fist.

He tilted his head, the tip of his tongue tasting the blood that had welled up from the cut she had given him on his lower lip. He wouldn't have guessed that she was capable of hitting that hard. His eyes burned into hers and darkened, a serious expression forming on his face as he thrust her fist aside and warned, "I wouldn't try that again."

Without tearing her eyes from his, she wrenched her hand free from his grasp. She noticed his skin was quickly turning red where she had hit him, and his lip was split and bleeding. Slowly and stealthily, she slid her other hand back behind her, careful not to draw his attention to the movement.

His eyes were locked on hers, the look in them changing from distaste to malice

Then it happened. Nyx pitched forward, his black, gloved hand closing around her throat. Sarah gasped as he forced her head back against the bars of the cage. He squeezed a little, not enough to really strangle her, but enough to emphasize that he easily could. Leaning his face close to hers, he sneered, "That was foolish...to strike me like that. Jareth's leniency has allowed you to forget yourself...Let me remind you..."

His smoldering metallic eyes burned into hers with revulsion as he whispered against her cheek, "You are nothing..."

To her horror he tilted his head to the side, his nose just barely nudging her neck as he breathed in her scent and continued, "...but a pathetic...filthy...loathesome"

She held her breath as she felt his hot wet tongue trail along her jugular. His breath was hot against her throat as he rasped, "...little human." His face came back into view his lips hovering over hers as he breathed raggedly, "You are nothing but a plaything."

She felt his other hand on her hip, roughly pulling her tighter to him as he squeezed her throat a little harder. Her eyes were frozen on his lips as her mind screamed for it all to stop. She used her revulsion to combat her fear, and determinedly, her hand slid even further back along her calf.

Just a little farther...

His grasp tightened on her throat as he brushed his lips against hers. She tensed against the invasion, fighting the impending panic, and remained stone still as his lips moved over hers. She felt him stiffen beneath her as his hand left her hip, snaking up under her armored breastplate.

She extended her fingers, knowing she had to shift to reach what she sought.

Almost there...

His hand closed over her breast and she squirmed atop him. His kiss only grew rougher, forcing her lips apart slightly. She tasted blood. His hand then clamped down on her throat, strangling her with deadly intent as he murmured thickly against her mouth, "That's it...struggle."

Stars swam in her vision as her body was deprived of its vital oxygen. She twisted her hips as he thrust against her, the evidence of his arousal bruising the soft flesh of her inner thigh. His intentions were obvious, he meant to kill her, but it no longer mattered, because her fingers had closed around the hilt of the dagger that was strapped to her calf.

Bringing her other hand up along his arm, she found the gash in his shoulder where she had previously pierced his flesh with sword. Mercilessly she dug her fingers into the wound, eliciting a cry of rage and pain from him as he leaned away from her. His eyes widened in surprise, just as the blade came down on him, glinting in the firelight before she drove it deep into his chest. His cry of outrage turned to a gurgling growl as she felt the metal scrape against bone and then soft yielding tissue. The hand at her throat went limp and fell away just as Sarah felt the door at her back swing open.

* * *  
  
The remaining Horde members spread out through the dense trees, flanking the stallion as they pursued him. The beast was fast, but not fast enough to lose them in their winged forms. Birds of all shapes and sizes kept on him, winging through and around branches, their shrieking cries reminding Tempest that they were not far behind.

The stallion didn't know where he was going. He was simply dodging trees, leading them further and further away from Sarah. He galloped until he could no longer smell the smoke from the fire. He was tiring, and the arrow in his neck pulsed with pain each time his hooves hit the ground. The cries of the birds were getting louder and he knew they were gaining on him. It wouldn't be long before they overtook him.

An enormous outcropping of boulders loomed up ahead. As he barreled toward it, he wasn't sure if he could make the jump. He lowered his head and charged when a wild cry sounded from above. Without warning a great brown eagle dove in front of him, landing on a nearby boulder. Tempest slid to a halt, and reared as the bird flapped its wings and shrieked. As if on cue, a large horned owl and a menacing black vulture landed on either side of the eagle. Tempest snorted and reared again striking out his powerful forelegs in warning.

The eagle lifted its wings as a raging vortex of red smoke whirled around it. The small twister lengthened, pulsing with energy before it dissipated, leaving a very sinister looking black clad figure standing in its place.

Many other birds were now landing in a circle around the Alicorn, some of them transforming as they landed. Black looming figures emerged at every turn, a terrifying site. Two of them began to unfurl a great sparkling net. Tempest trumpeted loudly, his ears pinned flat back as he brandished his silver horn and bared his sharp teeth at them. He may have been surrounded and outnumbered, but they weren't going to take him without a fight.

They meant to capture him, and maybe they would, but Tempest knew that at least some, would die trying. Lowering his head, the massive black stallion pawed at the ground as he prepared to strike at the one that had previously been the brown eagle.

Suddenly the blast of a horn sounded nearby as a voice yelled "Fire!"

The twang of releasing bowstrings filled the woods around them, as crude arrows rained down. Their shafts were shorter than typical Fae weapons, seemingly crafted from gnarly twisted branches, some still sporting dead leaves at their ends. Several birds and Horde members were struck by the volley.

One dark figure bent to pull an arrow out of his thigh and yelled, "Goblins! We are under attack!"

It was then the horde saw them. Creatures of every shape and size scrambled out from under bushes and from behind trees. There was an impossible number of them, brandishing long spears. Their snaggle-toothed beaked mouths snarled as they scurried closer, thoroughly surrounding the Shadow Horde.

The Horde members glanced about in confusion as they backed into one another. Then, the one that had been the eagle ordered. "Use your magic, there may be many, but they are powerless!"

Many turned in surprise as a shaggy dog with a tiny orange fox in armor on his back leapt into the fray with a savage growl. The creature swung a mace larger than himself and barked, "Surrender or be vanquished!"

Two horde members looked at each other and shrugged.

Without warning, a great rust colored beast with curved horns stepped out from behind the large boulder, grabbing them by their cowls he bellowed "Horrrrrde Baaaaad!" With very little effort he lifted them off the ground and slammed them together. They landed with a thud as he dropped them and started to roar.

The sound echoed through the treetops as the Horde members started to fight the goblins. They lobbed balls of blue fire at them, stunning many of them in the process. It seemed that the Horde might prevail over the goblins when the deafening sound of mortar fire erupted.

Several of the black robed figures went down as they were hit. In surprise they looked up to see the cast iron mortar cannon perched on the edge of the highest boulder. A wide-eyed dwarf leered down at them from his position behind the cannon before he fired a second time. His aim was impressive, the fire taking down several more of the black robed figures.

Suddenly, the edge of the ridge became crowded with rolling rocks and boulders that seemed to move by themselves. They teetered on the edge for a moment, and then the large orange beast bellowed again. In unison, they cascaded down, rolling over the horde members as if they had a will of their own. It seemed an eternity that the avalanche of rocks continued. Only when each and every horde member was overtaken did they stop.

The goblins halted, staring in disbelief at their fallen foes, now out cold, a tangled mass of limbs and rocks. Amazingly,not a single goblin had been hurt by the deluge of stones, but then, underground dwellers often underestimated the capabilities of rocks.

* * *

With the cage door no longer supporting her, Sarah tumbled backwards out of the cage, spilling onto her back on the ground.

"Oomph." She landed hard, but she was breathing again and that was the important thing. She coughed a few times, trying to catch her breath. The rusted hinges groaned as the door was again slammed shut.

Sarah blinked the ash out of her eyes and focused on the pale hands that wrenched the key, locking the door with an ominous clank. With a weary sigh the Goblin King pulled the heavy key from the lock and pushed himself back from the cage. He only managed to get a few feet away when he fell back onto the ground, exhausted. Even turning his head towards her was an effort and when he spoke his voice was laced with pain, "Are you alright?"

She inhaled deeply, coughing again, before she rasped, "I've been better..."

She could see his face clearly now. He was even paler than usual and deep lines were etched into his face. Concern was reflected in his weary eyes and in his somber frown. He seemed a shadow of his former self and that scared her. Her raw voice trailed off as she added, "I'm not hurt...but you, you look terrible. Are you going to be okay?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and grimaced as he tried to move. Pain was evident in his voice as he ground out, "I have to get back to the castle. And the talisman...you'll have to recover it."

The graveness of his tone alarmed her. Scurrying to her feet she replied, "Your talisman? You don't have it?"

Jareth winced, "No. Nyx had it just before..."

Bending over him she tentatively reached down to pull away the tattered remains of his shirt. His chest was bare, save for the horrible burn from the brand. Her trembling fingers just barely brushed over his jaw as she shook her head, "Don't talk. I'll find it, and then we're getting the hell out of here."

He nodded, closing his eyes in exhaustion as she stood. Her eyes scanned the seemingly unconscious figure in the cage. Nyx's hands were open and empty and he wore only the Horde medallion around his neck.

Probably dropped it during the attack.

She hurried over to the place that she thought he had been when she had first appeared. She frantically scanned the ground. Nothing. Widening her sweeping gaze something shiny caught her eye right near the dangling cage. She rushed to the spot and bent down.

A silver and gold crescent shaped pendant lay on the ground along with its broken cord.

Reaching down she snatched up the pendant, when suddenly she heard Jareth Frantically cry out "Sarah!!!!"

She tried to move, but it was too late. The sharp stab of pain to her shoulder blade drove her to her knees. As she fell away from the source of the attack, it was evident what had happened. Nyx, who clearly wasn't dead, had pulled the dagger from his own chest and had stabbed her in the shoulder when she bent to retrieve the talisman.

She cried out in a second wave of pain, as Nyx pulled the blade from the wound. Before she could get out of his reach, he raised the blade high for another blow, when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere an arrow ripped through his wrist with a sickening thud.

He dropped the blade just as a half a dozen more arrows struck his torso. His upper body jerked with the force of the arrows before he swayed and fell into a lifeless heap.

She heard Jareth call her name again and she looked over to where he had been lying. He had crawled forward several feet, and was struggling to get up.

"No, Jareth...stay down!"

Sarah glanced about in startled terror when a familiar voice cut through the darkness, "Do not fear my lady, we were sent here by Desdemonna, we have come to help."

She looked up to see Lord Taibarr rushing towards her. Then she looked beyond him and saw the rest of them. There were a great many Fae folk, all fair skinned with pale hair, outfitted in dark green armor. The emerged from the thick of the forest where they had made their attack.

Two of them rushed past her, swiftly dropping to kneel by the Goblin King. She heard them tell him, "The lady is alright. You mustn't further waste your energy. Here, lie still."

Her eyes drifted to from Jareth to Lord Taibarr as he hastily pulled a bandage from his pack. "Will he be alright?" Again her gaze strayed to the Goblin King. She could see the rise and fall of Jareth's chest as he stilled. Her breath hitched in her throat as his dual colored eyes flicked in her direction and remained locked on her. God, if he dies...

She felt pressure on the wound at her shoulder and stiffened. Softly Taibarr remarked, "I believe he will survive, though it will take a long time for all the damage to be reversed. The sooner we get him back to the Goblin City the better. Time is of the essence."

She felt his hand lifting hers as he gently added, "He'll need this." She looked down at the pendant tightly clenched in her grip. How long had she been holding it so tightly? She opened her hand as he took it and gave it to one of the men who had been tending to Jareth.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but the words wouldn't come. He looked at her with kind blue eyes and politely added, "He's too weak to ride, and his powers are diminished, so we must transport him. Here take this."

Opening his hand a small pinkish orb floated just above his palm. He explained, "All you have to do is throw it into the air when you are ready. It will take you right to the king's chambers. They have given him an elixar that will make him comfortable and help him sleep."

Her green eyes flashed up to meet his questioningly.

There was the barest hint of a smile on his lips as he offered, "I think the Goblin King will rest easier if you accompany him. There is nothing we can do, aside from sending him home, that he can't do for himself. With his title restored to him, in his own castle, he will heal on his own. It will just take time."

Sarah breathed, "His title?"

"Yes, it is his talisman that harbors the power he exerts over his subjects, power that is drawn from the labyrinth. There is no better place for him to regain his strength than at it's center."

"You mean the castle?"

"Precisely. Now, my dear you must hurry, time is of the essence."

"Of course...but what about the others..."

"The goblins intercepted them in the forest, thanks to the brave Dwarf who lead them. Hoggle, I believe he's a friend of yours. The remaining Horde members are being rounded up as we speak...and Jareth's Alicorn has been recovered. They are tending to him now."

Sarah nodded, noticing that the pain at the back of her shoulder had lessened considerably. He pressed a small wooden container into her hand that contained a clear liquid. "Dab your bandage in this each time you apply it, and you'll be right as rain in no time." He handed her the bandage he had been pressing on her shoulder, "Now go on and get out of here"

He inclined his head toward the cage behind her, "We'll clean up the mess."

Sarah nodded, "I don't know how I can ever thank you..."

Reverently he replied, "There is no need. It is you who have saved us from open war. The Fae of the Underground will forever be at your service...now go my lady, the Goblin King needs you."  
Again she nodded and rushed over to where the Goblin King lay. His eyes were closed, seemingly in sleep. The other Fae made room for her as she knelt by his side. Carefully she placed the talisman around his neck, tying the broken ends together. Once it was secure, she picked up the pink orb that Lord Taibarr had given her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, God, I hope this works...

She tossed it into the air and it stilled, throbbing and humming with a strange energy. Sarah felt a tingling sensation as pink and yellow sparks crackled all around her and Jareth. The glittering sparks increased until they obscured everything, and then as suddenly as they came, they were gone. Sarah glanced around to find that Jareth was no longer lying on the ground, but was atop his own bed, and she was now seated in a soft chair at his bedside.

His eyes were still closed, and the deep even rise and fall of his chest told her that he was sleeping. Glancing around she noticed that a blazing fire already burned in his fireplace, keeping the room toasty warm. Hanging over the flames was a large kettle of piping hot broth. A pitcher of water and two glasses stood next to the bed along with a basin and some linen rags. Apparently Taibarr had thought of everything, unless, the castle itself had some way of fulfilling Jareth's needs. She wouldn't have been surprised, since the doors in the whole place always seemed to open and close by themselves at just the right time.

Sarah sat back in the chair for a moment releasing sigh of relief. Jareth was alive and Lord Taibarr seemed confident that he would recover. She glanced into the basin and realized that the liquid inside wasn't water but some other clear solution with a slightly minty scent. Sarah guessed that it contained some therapeutic properties as it eased the ache out of her hand when she submerged it in the basin. It would no doubt help with Jareth's physical injuries.

Sarah placed the rags in the basin and began to remove her armor. She unbuckled her sword scabbard and gently set it on the floor. Next, off came the breastplate and shoulder armor, as well as the thigh and shin guards. Without the armor she was far less restricted in her movements. Leaning over the Goblin king she gently opened the tattered remains of his shirt, peeling as much of the gauzy material away from his torso as she could.

She squeezed out the excess liquid from the rag as her gaze drifted over his lean body. His pale skin seemed to shimmer, having an almost luminescent quality to it. It was subtle, she doubted she would have even noticed had it not been for the darkness of the room. Her eyes trailed over each bruise and laceration, noticing the skin around those areas had a much duller sheen. The burn on his chest was much more apparent now, taking on a red scabby appearance. But that was a good sign, because it meant that he was healing.

Her eyes then fell on his medallion. It looked as though it were glowing slightly. Tentatively, she reached out, letting her fingertips graze the metal. Instead of being cold, it radiated warmth. At first, it only warmed her fingertips, but the feeling quickly infiltrated her entire body. The sensation was hard to describe. It felt warm and safe, yet exhilarating at the same time. It exuded an energy that was powerfully Jareth, far from unpleasant. In fact, it was a bit too pleasant.

She withdrew her hand quickly, unsure of what was happening. The last thing she wanted to do was deprive him of that magic, even if it was only a tiny amount.

Gently she brushed his soft platinum hair back from his face. Carefully she pressed the damp cloth to his forehead. She diligently dabbed at each bruise and cut on his face, before she gently trailed the cloth over his cheek. He murmured something unintelligible as he turned his face toward the touch of the cloth.

Stilling her hand she whispered, "I'm here Jareth..."  
  
He stilled as if her words had calmed him. Slowly and diligently she treated all his visible injuries with the solution. She paid special attention to the brand on his chest, carefully moving the talisman out of the way as she gently pressed the cloth to the burn.

It seemed as though many of his bruises and abrasions were fading before her very eyes. His skin appeared even more luminescent as it began to take on a healthier fair hue. Despite the blemishes of his injuries, he remained intensely beautiful. She let her eyes drift over him for what seemed like the thousandth time.

It hurt to look at him. She still loved him, despite his cold awful words. She wasn't an expert on such feelings, but she knew then and there that she would always love him. In some bizarre way she was certain that she always had, even before they had ever met. Whispers of what he was and all he could be had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember. It seemed that there had never been a time when she hadn't been fascinated by the idea of the Goblin King. And now here he was, brought back from a close encounter with death, bright and vulnerable, as he was sinister.

She knew that it had been her intervention that had saved him from the clutches of the Shadow Horde but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that it had been meant to happen. Now that she thought about it, all of her interactions with him seemed inevitable.

Loving him had been unavoidable. It was just the consequences of her love that she didn't understand. Falling for him had been devastating enough, but the thought of losing him forever, that was just plain unbearable. If they weren't meant to be together, than why did fate have to be so cruel to give her a taste of what his love could be. Looking at him then she knew, her heart was truly breaking.

Why did this have to happen?  
It's not fair...  
Life isn't fair.

Gritting her teeth against tears that threatened to overwhelm she thought bitterly, Maybe it isn't, but that's too damn bad.  
I'm not giving up that easily.  
He can be as cruel as he wants...  
I know that somehow, somewhere deep down he loves me, and one day he will stop hiding from it...  
Until he does, I'm not going anywhere.

Tossing the cloth aside she placed her hand over his, her fingers closing around his hand. No longer able to choke back her sobs, she cried, "Stay with me Jareth. I love you...I'll always love you."


	41. Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Jareth slowly opened his eyes. The room was aglow with the pinkish light of dawn. A new day.

There was the subtle pressure of something resting against his arm. His hooded eyes shifted to the dark haired girl at his bedside. Her head was down, resting against his forearm. Her deep even breathing indicated that she was fast asleep. It was then he realized that her hand was holding his.

He had dreamt of unsettling things, great pain, and despair, but through it all he had felt as though she had been there too, holding his hand. As he glanced down at her small hand still clutching his, he knew, it hadn't been a dream. She had been with him the entire time. It was that comforting sensation along with her soothing caresses, and caring words, that had made his recovery possible.

He shifted slightly, taking a deep tentative breath. The pain was gone. He was out of danger. The power of the labyrinth had replenished his magic, and she, she had nurtured his spirit. His strength had returned. Of course, it would still be a while yet before his power was back to full capacity, but he felt well enough. He could feel the magic crackling through his veins.

Just then she shifted in her sleep, making a small noise, as she turned her head so that her cheek was resting on her forearm. Her face was now turned towards him in sleep. His eyes drifted over her peaceful face, beautiful in it's serene repose.

Her youthful skin was warm, radiant with a pinkish hue. Her chocolate colored hair cascaded down to form silky pools on the bed beside her, and her rich dark lashes rested against her rosy cheeks. Her coral lips were frozen in that willful childlike pout, practically begging to be kissed. The mere sight of her warmed his heart at the same time as it caused the deep well of sorrow and regret to steal his breath away. It was a longing so deep, it made his soul ache.  
So warm and alive...like an angel.  
She is an angel.  
She saved my life, even after all I've done to her.  
Why Sarah? I don't even deserve you."

As If from somewhere deep in the recesses of his subconscious, her lilting voice came floating back to taunt him, "...that's what you do when you love someone, Jareth, you make sacrifices." He stilled as the realization washed over him, his certainty clear as any crystal.

I have to let her go.

Though the longing he felt for her made him want to hold on to her forever. She was, afterall, the most exquisite treasure he had ever come across, and the desire to possess her for all eternity was overwhelming...but he realized it was wrong.

What beauty can be found in jewel whose luster has been worn out and can no longer sparkle.

Once upon a time he'd underestimated her and she wounded him. Fortune had awarded him another chance and through persistence he had acquired her and sought his revenge. But revenge hadn't been what he really wanted. He had heard it said that time heals all wounds, he just never believed it, not until recently.

He had to let go of the past. Letting her go would hurt, yes...but not nearly as much as watching her grow to hate him. Sarah was fierce and passionate, holding her in his castle after all he'd said and done would be a harsh imprisionment. He couldn't bear to snuff out all her vitality by forcing her to remain somewhere that she didn't want to be. From what he'd overheard her saying to Hoggle, she wanted to go home.

Sadly, he looked upon her sweet face and knew.  
I will love her forever.  
I cannot keep her here.  
I don't even deserve to be in her presence.  
She will haunt me for the rest of eternity...

He sighed wearily, pulling himself together. Everyone has ghosts to deal with, and so I must deal with mine and set her free. I will learn to live with it...so long as wherever she is, whatever she does, she is happy. And should the day come that she needs me...I will be there. I will always be there for her. She's earned that much. I owe her my life...my kingdom. The least I can do is give her back her freedom.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the magic within him, gathering it to his center and chanelling it. His intent was pure and clear as he felt the crystal form in his hand. "Send her home...restore the time that she has lost."

Sarah stirred. The room was bright with natural light. It must be day. It hadn't been the light that woke her, rather the moving of Jareth's slender fingers against hers. She breathed deeply, lifting her head, as the familiar sensastion of being pulled in opposing directions washed over her. She knew instantly...she was being transported by magic.

The feeling halted abruptly, leaving her wide awake. She sat bolt upright in alarm, finding herself in her bed in her familiar dorm room. The only problem was she wasn't supposed to be in her dorm room, she was supposed to be in Jareth's chamber in the castle beyond the goblin city. Her eyes darted about wildly and upon seeing that Jareth was nowhere in sight she jumped up from her bed.

Kayla who had been reclining on the bed on the opposite side of the room was also startled. The red leather bound book fell forgotten from her hand onto the floor as she jumped up.

"Sarah! You're back!"

Sarah was hardly listening. Instead she dashed to the bathroom door throwing it open. Upon seeing no one inside she swatted open the closet.

"What the hell just happened?! Where is he?!"

Kayla's blue eyes were wide with apprehension as she came to stand by Sarah at the closet. Her roommate's behavior had her worried.

"He? You mean Jareth?"

Sarah spun to face her, catching her by the shoulders. Searching her roommate's eyes she cried, "Please, tell me you remember..."

"Of course I remember...I was there..."

Sarah exhaled in relief but it was short lived "It was real...all of it. But why now? Why am I back now? The year wasn't up!"

Kayla's eyes widened in surprise, "He sent you back early?"

Sarah's brows furrowed as she tried desperately to make sense of what had just happened, "I don't know...he...he must have."

Now it was Kayla's turn to grab Sarah by the shoulders, "Oh my god...What happened...tell me everything..." She trailed off as she saw the hurt and disappointment in Sarah's eyes.

"I don't know what happened. Everything just sort of fell apart. Jareth was in danger, he was hurt, but I got him back...he seemed to be getting better...and now...here I am. I don't know what happened...I don't even know if he's alright."

Suddenly Kayla's eyes drifted over to Sarah's bed as she stammered, "This is just a wild guess...but maybe that will tell you."

Sarah turned quickly and saw it. A perfect crystal sphere glinted innocently from atop Sarah's pillow.

"It's a crystal. Jareth's calling card."

Slowly she reached out her fingertips grazing the cold surface. In a flash the crystal doubled in size and burst like a soap bubble, leaving in it's place a neatly folded piece of parchment and a tiny clock.

Sarah quickly snatched up the parchment. She turned it over in her hands, it was sealed with red wax, an ornate letter J stamped into the center. Hastily, she opened it and read...

Sarah,  
I can no longer hold you in the Underground. You've been released from the bonds of our agreement. You saved my life and for that, I thank you. Know that I am well and on the mend. I have no explanation for you, save this...It was written by a mutual poet friend of ours.  
Regards,  
Jareth

Farewell! Thou art too dear for my possessing,  
And like enough thou know'st thy estimate:  
The charter of thy worth gives thee releasing;  
My bonds in thee are all determinate.  
For how do I hold thee but by thy granting?  
And for that riches where is my deserving?  
The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting,  
And so my patent back again is swerving.  
Thyself thou gavest, thy own worth then not knowing,  
Or me, to whom thou gavest it, else mistaking;  
So thy great gift, upon misprison growing,  
Comes home again, on better judgement making.  
Thus have I had thee, as a dream doth flatter,  
In sleep a king, but waking no such matter.

P.S. The clock is for you. You have examinations, I believe, and you've probably long since forgotten your studies. Simply turn the hands backwards to stop time. Once you have caught up in your studies, force the hands forward and time will resume again.

Sarah's eyes scanned the sonnet, not once but twice, and then a third time to be sure.

Meanwhile Kayla could no longer stand the suspense. "Well, what does it say?"

Sarah wanted nothing more than to retreat to a quiet place where she could be alone and think, but knew that her friend would never let her leave without some explanation.

"It's from Jareth. He has released me from the agreement. He says he's alright...and thanks me for saving his life."

"Thanked you? That doesn't sound like his style..."

"There's more. Poetry...a sonnet, one of Shakespeare's."

"Uh-oh, he knows your weakness. What does it say?"

"Here, read it for yourself. See what you make of it."

Sarah handed her the letter as she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to read.

Kayla read the sonnet, her eyes darting over the page as she finished. "He thinks he doesn't deserve you."

Softly Sarah admitted, "Yeah, that's what I got from it too."

"Yeah, well he probably doesn't deserve you...you're the heroine remember, he's the bad guy."

"This is serious Kayla. God, is that what he really thinks?! I mean yeah, he said some awful things....but there had to be a reason!"

Kayla shrugged, "This is just a wild guess, but maybe he's scared. According to this poem, the guy has got some serious insecurities. If he doesn't even think he deserves you, than why should you. Maybe he's pushing you away so he won't get hurt. Guys do stupid shit like that."

"Get hurt...or get hurt again. God, I can't believe it never occurred to me...I hurt him once. He was afraid it would happen again, so he sabotaged it...it was his way of evening the score."

Sarah opened her drawer and began tugging on a pair of jeans. Kayla furrowed her brow, "Where are you going?" Sarah shoved the letter in her pocket along with the tiny clock, "Cafeteria. I've got thinking to do. I need some time alone... I've got to figure out a way to talk to him."

"About?"

Sarah looked her friend in the eye and resolutely replied, "I love him...and I'm not giving up. I have to make things right between us. I have to think of something...I need quiet."

"Why not the library?"

"Library is bound to be packed just before midterms, and it's never quiet in there. The caf is open all night, less people, more space...plus there's food."

"You can't just tell me that you love him, and leave! You have to tell me what happened...I need the juicy details! Besides maybe I can help you figure everything out."

Sarah opened another draw and took a ten dollar bill out of her wallet. She slapped the money in to Kayla's hand, "Fine you win, but you are getting the short, short version."

"Ten bucks? What's this for..." Kayla's eyes widened, "You didn't...you mean you slept with him!?"

Pressed for time Sarah admitted, "I certainly did."

Kayla was practically salivating. "Details...I want details."

She shook her head, "No time for details, besides...I don't kiss and tell. That's your gig."

"Fine. Just the basics then...since you're in such a hurry."

* * *

As soon as Jareth was feeling himself again, he visited to the stables to find that Tempest had been returned to his stall and was being well taken care of. He was about to leave when the stallion spoke directly to him.

Poking his head out of his stall Tempest knickered, "The lass really loves you, you know. Don't think she woulda stuck her neck out for you like that if she didn't."

The Goblin King turned, stunned to find his mount talking to him. "How long have you been able to..."

"Talk?"

Jareth nodded. The stallion shook out his mane and replied, "Quite a while. Sorry I kept it from you...but I haven't really had anything important to say 'til now."

Jareth nodded, "I see. Well since you are in such a talkative mood, anything else you'd like to share."

Tempest pawed the ground and replied, "Yes. Please give my thanks to Hoggle the dwarf, Ludo, and Sir Didymus for saving my life. They valiantly led the Goblins against my attackers. They made the capture of the rest of the Horde members possible."

Jareth had suspected as much and promised, "They will be commended, I will see to that."

Tempest munched his hay and added, "I know Sarah is no longer here, I can feel that she is gone."

Stiffly he admitted, "I've sent her home."

Tempest lowered his head, "Please do try and make amends with the lass. I miss her terribly, and I would be delighted if she could come back to visit me every now and again."

Jareth felt a stab of longing at those words and explained, "I cannot promise that she will return...but maybe over time, maybe there will be a way."

Tempest looked intently at the Goblin King, "I understand."

They simply stared at each other and then bid each other goodnight. Just as Jareth was about to leave he heard the stallion whisper, "It must have been very hard to let her go." Jareth didn't reply, but hurried from the stable.

When he was alone in the cool night air when he breathed, "You have no idea."

From there Jareth retuned to the castle. There was business to be taken care of. He walked purposefully towards the door to his throne room. With a mere thought, the door opened widely to admit him. The room was a flurry of goblin activity. He was about to yell at them all to shut up, but as soon as he entered, they all fell silent.

Mouths and beaks opened in astonishment. For a second Jareth wondered if he was dreaming, and then, one by one, they all bent down on one knee. As he neared the throne, one small goblin gushed in a mere whisper, "Thank the powers you are back your majesty."

Sitting on his throne, Jareth leaned down, "Beg your pardon? I didn't catch that."

The Goblin sniffed, sounding though he was holding back an emotional outburst, "We thought somethin' awful had happened to you...we're just glad your back is all."

Jareth looked up to see them all nodding in unison. Goblins were funny creatures. He had always suspected that they needed his stern discipline. Without him to keep them in line there would be chaos, and eventually their ale would run out. His fine eyebrows rose, "Ah. How touching...but do not thank the powers...you owe your thanks to a human. It was Sarah that saved my life."

He noticed the dwarf making his way nearer with wide concerned eyes. His voice rang out above the crowd, "Your majesty...about Sarah..."

Jareth knew where the conversation was about to go, so he cut the dwarf off by announcing, "Yes, well onto the next order of business. Out! All of you." He then looked to the dwarf, "But not you Hoghead...you stay. I have a bone to pick with you."

Hoggle swallowed, looking uneasy as the goblins filed out of the room. When they were at last alone, Hoggle cleared his throat, "About Sarah, your majesty...I was wonderin'...I mean, I heard she was alright an all, but I uh thought I might come 'ere uh...to see her."

Jareth merely looked at him for moment, as if deep in thought. Finally he soberly replied, "How very thoughtful of you Hoggle, but I'm afraid she's not here."

"Not here? Well...where is she then? Hey! You got my name right!"

Jareth grinned solemnly, "It was very brave...what you and Ludo and Didymus did. Tempest is safe, and none of my goblins were harmed. You have my thanks for that. You're not a coward Hoggle, and I will never forget your name again...at least, when no one else is around."

Hoggle was aghast and mumbled, "Uh...thank you're your majesty." He blinked then and ventured, "If Sarah isn't here, then where is she?"

Jareth's expression changed. Suddenly he seemed weary, "I sent her home."

Hoggle's mouth dropped, "You sent her home?! Why?"

Jareth eyed the dwarf, "Not that it's any of your concern, but I thought that's what she wanted...to go home."

Hoggle shuffled, suddenly finding his feet very interesting, "Then, I suppose you've uhhh...set things right with her."

Jareth shot him a disapproving look.

"I know it ain't any of my business your majesty, but Sarah told me about it...and well, I care about her. She's my friend and I don't like seein' her hurt."

Looking away Jareth remarked, "I know. And that is why I'm going to send you aboveground to keep an eye on her."

The dwarf was astounded.

Jareth elaborated, "Things haven't been set right. I'm not sure they ever can be, but I have to know that she's alright. You must go, be a friend to her, and be sure that she is happy."

"I don't understand?"

Jareth looked at him, surprised to see that the dwarf was quite agitated.

Gritting his teeth, Hoggle growled, "Rowrr, how am I supposed to make her happy?! You're the one that she's in love with! And you...you...abandoned her!"

Jareth was stunned by the outburst, but still the dwarf went on, "You're right...I'm not a coward...you are. Tuck tail and run, just like the creepy rat that you are! You hurt her, and she saves your life. And how do you thank her? Send her home, without so much as a word! The least you can do is give her an explanation, she deserves that much!"

Jareth looked into the crystal that he was now balancing on his fingertips. He seemed lost in thought as he answered, "You're right Hoggle. She does." He frowned sourly, "She deserves more than I can ever give her." Suddenly Jareth stood and angrily sneered, "She's too good for me! Surely, you can see that. The stories are right...I am a villain and the villain never gets the heroine." Crossly, he lobbed the crystal across the room. It struck the far wall, shattering into a billion delicate fragments. He sighed wearily, suddenly seeming old to the dwarf, "I can't be what she deserves. She wanted to go back to her life...that I can give her. That's all I can give her."

Hoggle's eyes widened, "Yeah but...wait...what did you say?"

"She wanted to get back to her life. I gave her that."

"Wait...who said she wanted to go back to her life? Did she tell you that?"

"No, she told you that. A few days ago, you two were talking. I overheard her say that."

Hoggle thought hard, the conversation coming back to him.

"Hang on...just how much did you hear?"

"Well not everything. I left after hearing her say that not going home wasn't an option, that she didn't know what she'd do if I didn't send her back..."

Hoggle covered his mouth, shaking his head wildly, "No, That ain't right..."

"It was very clear Hoggle, I heard what she said."

"You didn't hear what she said after that."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest growing impatient, "Well, tell me then Hoggle, pray tell...what did she say."

"She said she wasn't against coming back! She just didn't wanna stay, without saying goodbye...without tying up all 'er loose ends."

Jareth was stunned. How could he have been so wrong?

Hoggle went on, "She even asked me if I thought you'd be able to go aboveground...to visit her!"

Jareth's expression changed to one of disbelief as he interrupted, "You mean, she wanted things to work out? She wants to be with me?"

Hoggle's mouth hung open limply before he replied, "Obviously."

The dwarf shook his head, "You mean all this time you thought Sarah wanted to go home...that she would just forget about you!?"

Jareth suddenly seemed a million miles away as he breathed, "Something like that."

Hoggle shook his head, "Boy, did you ever screw up..."

Jareth was pulled from his thoughts suddenly. The unavoidable urge to change to his owl form, told him what was happening. He'd just been summoned. He couldn't be sure, but he sensed that it was no child.

Maybe it's Sarah.

"Excuse me, Hoggle, duty calls."

Hoggle stared gaping as Jareth promptly changed into his owl form, and flew towards the window. Limping from the room the dwarf called, "This ain't over, Jareth! You'd better make things right..."

Jareth went where his instincts led him, and needless to say the dormitory where he ended up was certainly familiar. He transformed as he flew in the open window, gusts of wind making the sheer curtains flap wildly, as thunder rolled ominously in the distance. He stood imperiously facing...

Not quite whom he'd expected.

The curly haired blond did not look amused. Her head cocked to one side, her hand resting impatiently on her hip, as her stormy blue eyes locked with his. All in all he had to say her stance was nearly as imposing as his own.

Intrigued, he took as step closer, "You? You summoned me here?"

She bit her lip and boldly admitted, "Damn right I did, Peter Pan!"

Jareth, now more aware of the summons, remarked, "You didn't wish yourself away this time, nor did you wish away anyone else. You simply demanded my presence...clever. Now, what is it I can do for you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, taking a few steps closer as she brazenly looked him over, "You can start by explaining yourself."

Pressing his lips together he confidently replied, "I don't believe I owe you any explanation."

She nodded and her eyes held his, "You're right. But you do owe Sarah one."

It was all very nice that the girl was involving herself, but frankly Jareth wasn't in the mood for games. "I don't see how this is any of your business..."

"Ah. Well, let me put it this way. Sarah is my best friend. You hurt her. Deeply. And since I really don't like seeing my best friend in pain...I'm afraid it is my business."

Needless to say, he was impressed by her gall.

Cooly she went on, "Now, I'm a pretty perceptive person, and a very good judge of character, and I have to say I'm not really getting the creepy bad guy vibe from you. In fact, I have a strong feeling that somewhere under all those iridescent threads and glitter, you really care about my bosom buddy. I'd even go so far as to say that I think you actually love her, so you tell me, what the hell is really going on?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her bravado, "You're really persistent."

She nodded her head, "And I really am a good listener, baby, all you gotta do is spill. So c'mon tell me what's really up..."

Jareth sighed, hardly believing the bizarre situation he found himself in.

She warmed slightly and taunted, "C'mon I know Sarah. I know everything that makes that girl tick. If you let me, I can probably help you fix this."


	42. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes around goes around and the Goblin King is bent on revenge. Will Sarah prove to be the willful heroine once again or will she become the king's most prized possession? J/S complete.

Sarah had been right. The cafeteria was nearly deserted. She chose a table in the far corner of the room and spread her books out. She could have chosen any number of the English literature books that covered the table to start with. Instead, she pulled the small red leather bound book from her pocket. The gold embossed letters shined under the bright overhead lights.

The Labyrinth.

For a moment she simply held the book in her hands, staring at the worn cover, and letting her fingertips graze over the tattered edges of the pages. Finally opening the book, she removed the folded letter that she had placed inside. She looked at the letter, admiring the elegant scrawl of the sharp black letters. She read through the letter, slowly and carefully, and when she finished, she read it again. She folded it neatly, placing it on the table, and then turned her attention to the leather bound book. She opened it to one of the few places where it would naturally fall open.

Her gaze drifted over the worn text. "Goblin king, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me." She knew, better than anyone, that those weren't the real words. All she had to say was "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now" and she knew they would come. Though as simple as it seemed, she knew there would be complications.

Now as far as she could tell, the Goblins were bound to come and take her, but it was Jareth who had the final say. He followed the rules, yes, but he was also the one that made them. He had already sent her back once, what was to say that he wouldn't simply do so again. Obviously, he didn't want to discuss the situation, as he easily could have, after he had recovered, but he didn't. He had chosen to send her home without so much as a single word.

Except for the letter, the voice in her head reminded. The letter was interesting. It said so little, yet so much at the same time. His message was polite and impersonal, yet the sonnet was startlingly personal. He had chosen her absolute favorite writer to convey the message, that in itself, was captivating. And then there was the message contained in the sonnet. It rang clearly; "I don't deserve you."

Strange last words for such a cold hearted, arrogant, villain. The Goblin King by reputation was devastatingly self-assured, selfish, and very used to getting his own way. The Jareth of old was a hedonist and wouldn't have given a moments thought to trouble himself over what was right or fair. The Goblin King of her stories and her adventure was possessive, not self-sacrificing.

The letter conveyed that he had given her up because he thought he didn't deserve her. What would influence him to make such a sacrifice? What had changed in him?

Suddenly, she remembered when they had been talking so freely the night of the masquerade, and her own words came back to haunt her "...that's what you do when you love someone, Jareth, you make sacrifices."

Maybe he did love her, and maybe he did feel that he didn't deserve her. But if that was the case, than why had he treated her so wretchedly the night before he was captured?

Sarah thought long and hard. She had suspected that it had always been Jareth's intention to lure her back into the Underground; that there had been unresolved business between them. She may have been only fifteen at the time, but even immediately after her return home, she felt that there was something left unfinished.

Thinking back to the nerve-wracking moments when she had traded her freedom for Kayla's, she remembered what her instincts had warned. He wants revenge. Now that she thought back on everything, her suspicions made sense. She had wounded his ego and his pride the first time she bested the labyrinth, and so he had set about getting retribution.

The only problem was that she must have thrown quite a wrench into his plans. Perhaps he hadn't counted on how happy her love could make him. More than once he had let his cool mask of indifference slip to reveal that he too was insecure. The night he had been so ruthlessly cold, there had been a few times when his regret had begun to bleed through. Though it was obvious that he was deliberately trying to hurt her, she wondered why he had waited so long. Her feelings for him must have been obvious for quite some time, so why did he keep prolonging breaking her heart?

Maybe he kept putting it off, because he didn't really want to. But then in the end, he did. What had changed?

She wondered what could've pushed him over the edge? Does he regret his decision now, if he feels he doesn't deserve me, or is he just afraid that it's too late to rectify things between us?

She knew that there was only one way to definitively answer all these questions. She'd have to confront Jareth. The only solution she could come up with was that she'd have to summon him. Even if he did come and take her, there was no guarantee that he'd listen to anything she had to say, no guarantee that he wouldn't just send her home again, and no guarantee that she wouldn't be trapping herself in the Underground.

She was willing to take those risks, if it meant that she'd have even the smallest chance to resolve things with him. Still, it would take much careful thought and preparation. It could very well be her last chance to ever speak with him, and she knew she may not get much time to speak her mind. She would have to carefully figure out how to best plead her case to Jareth, and tie up all her loose ends Aboveground, should she not be able to return.

At the earliest that would take days. Spring break was less than forty-eight hours away, but there was still the unpleasant business of her midterms. The thought occurred to her that she could just skip them. In fact, she was seriously considering it, when something occurred to her.  
What if things don't work out?  
What if he won't take me back?  
Or what if things do work out, but he wants me to go on with my life here?  
He gave me that clock, so I could stop time, so I'd have time to study.  
I may still be able to finish my education.  
I only have one more year of school, I shouldn't just piss that all away.  
Besides, if I prolong summoning him for a little while, it will give me time to think.

Putting down the labyrinth book, Sarah took the small watch out of her pocket, and glanced over her English books. She decided that as soon as she finished her last few exams, she leave school to tie up the loose ends at home.  
Tomorrow exams, then home...Then I confront Jareth. Her eyes drifted from her English Lit book to the large book titled, "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare."

Holding up the clock, she forced the hands backwards. She then glanced up at the huge cafeteria clock high on the wall, and she saw the second hand freeze. She carefully placed the small gothic looking clock on the table, and began rummaging through her book. She had an idea.

* * *  
  
Sarah looked up at the utilitarian classroom clock and put down her number two pencil. There were still four minutes left until the end of the exam period, but she was satisfied in her answers. She quietly closed the light blue exam booklet and massaged her wrist. Writing nonstop for such long period did a number on her joints, but she breathed a sigh of relief. Her last exam was now over.

She stood quietly, rolling her shoulder a bit. The wound in her shoulder had healed extraordinarily fast, thanks to the solution that Lord Taibarr had given her. All that was left was a slight scar and some residual stiffness. She slung her backpack over her other shoulder. She placed the exam inside the answer booklet and brought it up to the desk at the front of the room. She smiled at the professor who smiled back and whispered, "Have a great break."

Leaving the classroom, she exhaled deeply. Wish I could... She knew she had done well. In fact, she felt good about all her exams. The trouble was that she had much more than tests on her mind. Her uneasiness over the situation with Jareth left her feeling far more unsettled than any exam ever had. The weight of it clouded her thoughts every waking moment and the fear that it may never be resolved, the idea that she may never see him again, made even breathing difficult.

As she walked down the hall, her mind buzzed with all the things she wanted to say to him. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the other students who trickled out of the other classrooms, all hurrying to begin their spring break.

As Sarah pushed open the double doors that lead out onto the quad, she was surprised to see that the grass was already covered in snow. Large downy flakes drifted down, obscuring the sky and the buildings across the quad. It was rather heavy snow for late March, and it had accumulated fast. It must have started sometime during her first exam and continued on through her last. That was New England weather, clear skies one minute, and a blizzard the next.

She picked up the pace, luckily she had already packed her things for the break and most likely Kayla had already left. She wanted to start heading home as soon as possible before the snow really started affecting the roads.

By the time Sarah had left the quad and crossed the campus there wasn't a student in sight. Her dormitory was one of the older smaller buildings on the edge of the campus. Zipping her jacket up to cover her chin, she left the road and headed up the wooded path that lead to the top of the hill where her dorm was located.

Sarah looked up, blinking the snow from her eyes. There were several enormous pines on either side and they were quite beautiful, frosted entirely in snow. Large feathery clumps of snowflakes drifted down, almost floating in their graceful decent.

Sarah closed her eyes and listened to the almost inaudible hiss as the flakes made contact with the branches above. She appreciated the way the snow seemed to purify everything. It gave everything a fresh start, perfect in its pristine whiteness. She wished that it could do the same for her. She inhaled deeply. There was something clean and nostalgic in the smell.

Crisp and pure and inviting, yet this time there was something else...something very familiar.

Magic.

The connection struck her just as the cultured accented voice cut through the stillness of the snow, "Sarah..."  
  
She whirled around, her eyes wide with surprise. Standing on the path just behind her was Jareth. The snowflakes swirled around him, stirred up by his sudden appearance.

His attire was all too appropriate for the surroundings. He was dressed head to toe in white. His hair was soft and wild, almost as white as the long white fur that adorned his cloak. The heavy garment looked warm, though his chest was slightly exposed under the open cravat of his gauzy poet's shirt. White velvet gloves encased his hands, perfectly matching his white form fitting breeches. His boots were also trimmed in fine white fur.

There was something hauntingly familiar about his attire. She looked him over. His face was set in a serious expression, just as it had been all those years ago. He looked so much the same as he had back then, just after she had beaten the labyrinth, right before she said the words. He looked so wistful...so otherworldly that it made her heart ache.

His eyes darted over her, and for the moment he was speechless. For once his expression was not unfeeling. He looked forlorn...almost lost in the way that he looked at her. Long lost words echoed in her head, "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Remembering those words, her eyes met his. He implored her again, "Sarah..." his eyes and voice speaking volumes in that single moment. His mismatched eyes were fathomless, ageless, now like two wells of sorrow and regret. She swallowed, struggling to suppress the urge to run to him and throw her arms around him. Not yet, not so easily...after everything he's done.

Slowly the fiery outrage crept back in. He had been so cruel, so insensitive...what he'd done was inexcusable, and she deserved an explanation...a proper one. Amazingly the anger rushed back, almost making her forget that she needed to make amends with him. Funny, how he had that affect on her.

Her emotions collided and the mixture was becoming intolerably volatile. She blinked a few times, keeping the tears that threatened to well up, at bay. Her voice was cold and raw and full of strain, "What do you want Jareth?"

"Sarah..." He carefully entreated, "I have to talk to you..."

She inhaled sharply, accusing, "Oh, so now you want to talk? What's the matter? Were you worried your little note wasn't cryptic enough? Thought you'd come here and try to confuse me some more?"

He glanced at the snow-covered ground. He might have guessed that she wouldn't appreciate his rather impersonal farewell. He supposed he deserved her sarcasm. He'd have to be more persuasive if he was going to stand a chance. He looked her in the eye and earnestly replied, "Sarah, I realize you are upset. You have every right to be. I...made a terrible mistake."

"Upset? Jareth, upset doesn't even cover it..."  
Whoa, did he just admit he made a mistake?

"Sarah, if you'll just hear me out...I will explain."

She crossed her arms over her chest, suppressing a shiver as her subconscious taunted, This ought to be good...

"Alright, I'm listening."

He noticed the way she hugged herself and saw the tremble in her frame. He gestured to the falling snow and ventured, "You're freezing. We should get indoors. Perhaps your residence will be a more suitable place to talk."

She glanced left and right to make sure that no one was around. "Fine, but we'd better hurry before someone comes."

He moved closer to her, extending his hand, like he did when he meant to transport them somewhere by magic. She glanced at his hand, hesitating a moment before she tentatively placed her hand in his.

In an instant they were standing at the door to Sarah's room. Sarah looked down the hall. No one around.

He watched silently as she unraveled her scarf and unzipped her jacket. Pulling off her mittens, she fumbled with her keys. Shoving the key in the lock, she warned, "This is it. Before you start explaining; spare me the bullshit. Just give me the truth Jareth, no lies this..."

Her mouth froze, hanging open as she looked into the room. For a second she wondered if it even was her room. White pillar candles burned from atop just about every surface, transforming the ambiance of the usually plain dorm room.

She stepped into the room with wide eyes, leaving the key just dangling from the lock. Jareth took the liberty of removing it as he closed the door behind them.

Her eyes darted to her side, where rich satiny fabrics and silky white furs draped everything. An enormous crystal vase glittered on her desk displaying the most brilliant spray of sparkling silver flowers that she had ever seen. Her bed, which was literally dripping with white satin and fur was also covered in silver and opalescent rose petals. The smell was nothing short of heavenly, pure and sweet floral bliss.

It was like something out of a lush fantasy...like a dream. The room had been transformed into an ethereal place of beauty and solitude; a refuge fit for royalty.

She stood, simply gawking as she took it all in. Crystal bubbles floated gracefully suspended in midair, as sweet enchanting music could be faintly heard. There was even a crystal decanter of something resembling champagne and a silver swan shaped basket brimming with delectable white sweets.

Obviously Jareth had gone through a lot of trouble to set all this up, or at the very least he had thrown a fair amount of glitter around.

He watched her reaction and supplied, "I took the liberty of changing the room a bit. I thought it may help...relax the mood."

She half turned her head, wrinkling her forehead, "Impressive. Normal boyfriends usually just leave a longstem rose or two...or maybe a dozen if they've really screwed up."

His mouth twisted as he ventured, "I take it that means you are pleased?"

She turned to face him admitting, "It's all very pretty Jareth, but I haven't forgotten the real reason we are here. You have some explaining to do."

"Ah...then I shall get right to the point. Where shall I begin?"

"How about the beginning?"

He didn't miss her sharp sarcasm. Deftly, he removed his cloak as he conceded, "Very well, but I advise you to sit down, there's much I have to explain."

Sarah sighed as she removed her jacket and plopped down on the ornate bed, discovering that it was even more comfortable than it looked.

He began, "First, let me say that what I have to tell you doesn't begin the night you invoked my goblins." She gave him a confused look and he admitted, "It goes back a bit further than that. Do you remember where you found that little red leather bound book...the one you recited so diligently?"

She knew he meant her labyrinth book and she replied, "Yes, I remember. It was an outdoor flea market at the edge of the park. I was probably thirteen at the time."

He nodded and went on, "Yes, and what about some other items from your room at home, you picked some of those up at the very same market didn't you?"

She nodded, recalling that those items happened to match quite closely some of the creatures she encountered during her journey to the Underground. The bookends with the dwarf that looked like Hoggle, the stuffed fox; even the statuette that bore a striking resemblance to Jareth. "You mean..."

"That was no accident Sarah. Those things came to you on purpose. You were meant to find them. Just as you were meant to find that book."

"But how? Wait! You...you left those things there for me to find?!"

"Remember the park Sarah. Think back to all the times you acted out your stories there. Do you remember seeing an owl? Didn't it strike you as odd to see an owl perched so near, and during the day?"

"You! That was you?! What were you doing...spying on me?"

"Not spying...watching. I sometimes flew there to get away, when the goblins were driving me mad. One day, I saw you. I liked listening to your stories. I liked watching you play them out...I liked watching you."

She didn't know whether to be touched or horrified.

"You needn't give me that look Sarah, my intentions were innocent. At least they were up to that point. Then one day I saw you, and you weren't acting out your dramas like you usually did. You were sitting by yourself and you looked so sad, so lost. I overheard you talking to your dog. You did that often. That was how I learned that your mother left, and of your stepmother and Toby. I could see how unhappy you were. Over time I had become fond of you. Then one day it occurred to me. I could intervene. I knew that jealousy would eventually drive you to wish away Toby, had you been given the means. I couldn't be certain of the outcome, but I could see the possibilities. I knew of your love of books, and knew of the types of stories that compelled you. So, using magic, I concocted the story and left the book where you were sure to find it. I did the same with those other trinkets. I wanted to be sure that the Underground would truly capture your imagination. When I saw you acting out the story in the park, I knew I had succeeded. You read those lines with such conviction. Of course, I'm sure you've realized that the story wasn't an exact match. The words that summon the Goblins are different, but I couldn't make it that easy on you. And the girl in the story was a princess, not really you...but I thought it would appeal to your senses. When you embraced the story, I knew it was only a matter of time before you called on my goblins for help."

Sarah suddenly realized she had been holding her breath, "But why, why would you do such a thing?"

His eyes settled on hers and this time they hid nothing, "Because I was bored, unspeakably bored. And I was lonely and I was...fascinated by you. You don't know how rare it is to come by a human with such imagination. Children don't believe in such things as magic anymore, but you did."

"So what...you thought it would be fun to make me run your labyrinth, for your...entertainment?"

"You know that's not why."

"Well enlighten me then."

"Because every outcome that I imagined seemed an improvement. I was fond of you. I offered you your dreams because I thought you deserved better. I never dreamed that you would be so stubborn. As you fought your way through the labyrinth, I started to realize that you might actually make it to the end. You were far more resourceful than any human who tried before you. I watched your progress at every turn. My fascination with you turned to infatuation somewhere along the line. I decided to intervene again. And so Hoggle gave you that peach. I tried to distract you, to make you see that there were things you could have for yourself. I used romance to tempt you, but still you resisted. Headstrong like a child, but you had me fooled. You seemed so much older physically at least. Your eyes, they were so cruel. You may have only been on the verge of womanhood, but you made me feel a longing that no other woman had ever stirred in me. At the end, I faced you again. I knew it was my last chance, so my offer was blunt. But still you refused. To this day I'm not even sure that you heard me, I don't think you fully understood what I was offering."

"I was fifteen Jareth..."

"I'm not blaming you for what you did...at least I don't anymore. I just want you to understand why there were repercussions."

She nodded and he went on, "I would have returned Toby Sarah, if that was what you wanted. All you had to do was accept my offer. Your brother would have been safe, and you would have had everything that you wanted; love, made to feel that you are the center of someone's else's universe."

Sarah's eyes glazed over with tears as she breathed, "Fear me, love me, do as I say and you can have everything that you want. So that's what you meant..."

"Yes, you would have had me. At that moment in time, I was your dream. But it could have only been if you had given yourself in Toby's stead, if you had given up your power, and let me rule you."

Sarah stood up, suddenly feeling the need to explain, to make it clear to him. "Jareth...I was just a kid then, a bratty spoiled kid who couldn't stand not getting her own way. You have to understand, I was scared. Not getting Toby back wasn't even an option, and you...you scared me in ways I couldn't even comprehend. All those words came at a time when all I could think about was finishing the lines. I...I thought you were just trying to stall me. The thought that you were sincere in all that you said was frightening because the idea of someone like you wanting someone as pathetic as me was preposterous, so naturally I figured that you had some ulterior motive."

"So you said the words."

"So I said the words. Not because I didn't have feelings for you, but because I thought it was what I had to do in order to get Toby back."

"You mean, it never occurred to you to simply ask for me to give him back...or to ask if something else might be offered in his stead?"

"Yeah, like the idea of asking you what you'd like in return wouldn't be at all terrifying to a fifteen year old girl. You were talking about love for Gods sake! Jareth, all I knew of romance and love back then was that it was linked to sex...and all I knew about sex at that age, was that it was a three letter word that my family didn't talk about. Sex lead to babies, and all I was to understand about sex through my father's careful advice was, "Don't...Don't ever". Keep in mind that my mother wasn't exactly around to give the softer less scary version of that talk."

"I should have known that you were too young to really understand. I never dreamed that you would actually win, and defeat me at my own game. Up until then I had never actually lost anything before. Losing both you and the game was...more than I could stomach. Rejection was foreign to me, and I'll be honest...I didn't much like it."

"No one does Jareth."

"Well, unlike everyone else, I am very used to getting what I want. When things aren't going my way, I have a tendency to force them to. But in your case I had no recourse...or so it seemed."

"Kayla's wish wasn't an accident, was it?"

"No. It wasn't. Nor was the fact that you couldn't bring yourself to throw away that book. I placed a very compelling attraction charm on it. I looked and looked for a solution that would bring you and I face to face again, and for a long while it eluded me...but then I remembered, you still had the book. Even if you were too smart to say those words again, I knew eventually someone close to you would, either wishing themselves or someone else you cared about away. I even contemplated the idea that someone, like your younger brother might wish you away to me, but that would have simply been too good to be true. When I saw your precious roommate taking an interest in your book collection, I knew I had my chance. I knew that you still felt guilty about your brother, and since then you've been plagued with a strong sense of duty. I just had to hope that you cared enough about your friend to make the switch. When I saw how desperate you were, that you were willing to negotiate, I knew it would just be a matter of haggling over the price. All I had to do was appeal to your sense of fairness."

"So you traded Kayla for me, her eternity, exchanged for one year of my life."

"Precisely, but I would have settled for far less than a year. I would have gone so far as to accept for just a few days with you. I just would have been much more ruthless in my quest..."

"Your quest? Let me guess...revenge."

"You always were perceptive Sarah, however my plan was far more specific."

"How do you mean?"

"You wounded me Sarah. You injured my pride as well as my heart. You made me love you and then with all the whimsy and cruelty of a child you turned your back on me. You banished me from you. In my mind you deserved the same. The way I saw it was, that if we were to be on even footing, I'd have to do the same to you. Make you love me, and turn my back on you."

"Well Congratulations. You succeeded, you managed to hurt me more than anyone else ever had, and believe me, I've had my share of disappointments."

Gravely he admitted, "I know."

Angrily she admitted, "I fell hard for you Jareth. I loved you more than anything I've ever cared about, what's worse is I still do. God, when I thought I'd never see you again, after you were captured, that hurt in a way that I can't even describe. My own mother left me when I was just a child, yet I knew somehow, someday I'd get over that...but you, I'm afraid I'll never get over you."

"That was my intention. But, something happened that I hadn't counted on. You made me happy Sarah. For the first time ever in my life I felt it. True contentment. The loneliness had been chased away, and the boredom was replaced with endless possibility. It made me rethink my plans. The way you made me feel even changed my mind and I had come to the conclusion that I didn't want to hurt you."

"What? Then why the hell did you?"

"I...overheard you talking to Hoggle. You said something that hurt me...deeply."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've only recently just realized that I had misunderstood. I had taken what you were saying out of context. If I had listened to everything, I would have realized my error, but being my impulsive self, I stormed off in a rage. The next time that I saw you was when I treated you so miserably."

"What did you hear me say?"

"That my love didn't matter to you...that you still wanted to go home."

Sarah thought back, remembering the conversation.

Jareth went on, "It was Hoggle that pointed out to me that what you meant was that you still needed to go back to tie up all your loose ends."

She nodded, "That's right I..."

She was totally unprepared for what happened next. Jareth stared at her with a strange intensity and suddenly kneeled down on the floor in front of her.

"Jareth, what are you..."

"Sarah..." His eyes burned into hers, with savage urgency. "I can't tell you how much I regret everything I said...everything I did. It was wrong of me to manipulate you like that. I should have known that revenge wasn't the answer. I treated you so awfully, and yet you...you risked your life for me anyway. Nyx might have killed you, or far worse. Yet, you fought for me. I owe you my life...you saved me, and my entire kingdom from ruin."

"If you feel this way, than why did you send me home? We could have talked, we could have worked this out sooner."

"When I awoke in my chamber, I saw you there, sleeping at my side. While I dreamt, I knew you were with me. You faithfully kept your vigil over me, to make sure I was alright, even after I had broken your heart. If that's not true devotion, than I don't know what is. It was then I realized that you had given me yet another chance. Since you came here, you've been giving me plenty of opportunities to redeem myself, one after another. You've made sacrifices. You are a good person Sarah, you are kind, compassionate, and trusting. I don't deserve someone like you. Not once did I give you the benefit of the doubt. I sacrificed nothing, and always just expected in return. I've never had anyone to refuse me before, and none of my subjects would dare tell me I'm wrong. I'm a selfish, possessive, manipulative, arrogant, and bitter old monarch. You deserve better than me...you're too good for me."

"Oh give me a break Jareth..."

"Maybe that's why all along I've found it hard to believe that you could truly care for me. What could you possibly see in me? You were right the first time Sarah; I am a villain. That's why I decided to let you go. That's why I sent you home."

Her brilliant green eyes sparkled, her features softening as she breathed, "You're not a villain Jareth. Everyone is selfish at times, and everyone makes mistakes..."

"Well, that may be, but I intend to right some of mine right now." With a gesture a crystal formed on his fingertips. He balanced it there for a moment before he expertly juggled it to and fro. Her eyes followed the movement, mesmerizing her.

Like a whisper out of her past he breathed, "I've brought you a gift." Suddenly his hand stilled and a red velvet box sat where the crystal had just been.

The corner of her mouth tugged upward in a wry grin, and she just couldn't resist, "What is it?"

His eyes held hers as he replied rather seriously, "Something I should have given you a long time ago." He held the box toward her and urged, "Open it."

Sarah held her breath, her hands shaking slightly as she lifted off the top. She peered inside to see a circlet of interwoven gold and silver wires. At the front was a smaller version of his pendant. She looked at the object carefully, realizing what it was. A delicate crown, made especially for her. Her breath caught in her throat, and it took a great deal of effort for her to stammer, "It's, It's a...crown..."

"You can't rightfully rule the Goblin Kingdom without it."

"Rule? Jareth, what are you saying..."

"You've showed your worth, Sarah. You saved my kingdom and you are the only one I know that is clever enough to not get lost in my labyrinth, so whether you want it or not, you have earned a share in my rule. What's mine, is yours, you can have anything that you want. I am your servant, whether you choose to love me or not."

Her eyes widened, "Jareth, are you proposing..."

"Yes. That you be my queen, yes."

"I was going to say marriage."

"Well, that would be the natural course of action, but I realize the circumstances are quite unnatural. So, I will leave that up to you. If you think you can come to forgive me, and if you think that one day I will aspire to be worthy of you, then it shall be done. But I want you to understand, you are the rightful queen, regardless of whether we marry. You already have your own brand of magic Sarah. This crown will allow you to bend it to your will. You have tremendous power Sarah, much more potent than my own. It sleeps in your imagination, but with this, you can unleash it, whenever and wherever you choose. You won't be bound to remain in the Underground or Aboveground, you will be free to come and go whenever you wish. Should you choose a place at my side, it will always be there for you, because my love will forever, belong to you. It is a prize you will always possess."

He stared at her intently, surprised to see the tear roll off her cheek. Offering the crown he gently added, "Can you accept my offer?"

She sniffed, as another tear fell, "Of course I can."

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I already do, Jareth." She smiled through her tears, realizing that so much of what she had been hoping to tell him, was needless. He had come to her all on his own for reconciliation. There was only one thing that she still wanted to tell him.

"I want to say something. I have something for you too. It's not much, just a bit of poetry that I wanted to share with you. I think it describes my feelings better than I'd be able to put into words...especially now that I'm an emotional mess."

Taking a deep breath, she steadily began,

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters, when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:"

He smiled warmly, looking deep into her eyes as he interrupted,

"O, no! it is an ever fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come"

Her fingers intertwined with his as she boldly carried on,

"Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

His face was wrought with emotion, the brunt of his love burning in his eyes as he stood facing her. His usual air of confidence crumbled, and he actually seemed to be trembling as he entreated her.

"Sarah, I know I am far from perfect. I can guarantee that there will surly be rough times ahead. I will test your patience time and again, and as I'm sure you know, arguments will be unavoidable, but I want to please you. I want to make you happy. Please know, I have no expectations. We will start simply, take things slow; get to know each other properly...and your studies, you should certainly complete your education."

Her trembling hands came up to touch his face as she leaned forward and uttered, "Jareth..."

His eyes darted to her mouth as she leaned closer, "Yes, Sarah..."

"Shut up."

Jareth inhaled sharply as he felt her lips close over his. The feel of her mouth melding with his electrified him. He had forgotten how mind numbingly erotic her mouth felt upon his. The sudden spark of desire took him by surprise and he was defenseless against it.

He kissed her back, slowly at first. He'd meant what he'd said, that he was willing to take things slow. He didn't want to press things too quickly. He returned her kiss carefully, fully meaning to pull back before he lost control. He eased up a bit, but Sarah wouldn't have it. He felt her arms tighten about his neck as she deepened the kiss. His hands closed, grasping her green sweater when he felt her tongue slip past his lips.

She would surely be his undoing. He groaned against her mouth, kissing her with all the savage longing that had been pent up inside him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had pitched forward, his hand closing on her upper arm as he forced her back onto the bed. His hips landed appropriately between her thighs and no sooner had she landed on her back before she shifted beneath him, forcing her body up against his.

He was thankful that she was wearing her denim trousers, because had she been wearing something less obtrusive and more removable, he was certain he would have taken advantage. Blindly, he tore off his gloves, thrusting his hand up her sweater. Greedily he cupped her breast, gladly imagining what the lacy undergarment that barely contained her breasts might look like. Too bad he didn't have the first idea how to remove it with one hand.

Way ahead of him, Sarah pushed against his chest, so that he would lift off her. He pulled back from her kiss, though she seemed reluctant to let him. He stared into her darkened eyes, expecting to see disapproval. Her eyes burned into his as she suddenly pulled her sweater over her head. Faced with the sight of her ample breasts swelling from the black lace garment, he realized his imagination couldn't have done the thing justice. Good God...

He couldn't tear his eyes from the glorious sight. That was until he heard her voice, husky in her state of arousal, "I want you Jareth."

He could see the lust in her eyes and knew that she too was struggling to keep it together. He took a deep sobering breath, knowing that he'd have to be the stronger of the two if he was going to keep his promise. "Sarah..." He pulled back a little "We shouldn't...not just yet at least. We should take it slow, we have all of..."

Not surprisingly, she wasn't listening. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and forcefully insisted, "Yes, we should. I want to...right here..." She pushed him onto his back, quickly straddling his hips, "Right now..."

He had to admit, she was very persuasive when she wanted to be. He swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment in hopes that not seeing her on top of him might quiet his need of her long enough to think clearly.

He sighed, "Sarah, I am trying to do right by you, but you are making it very difficult for me to redeem myself."

He felt her fingertips tracing lightly over the newly healed scar on his chest. Shifting against him slightly, she murmured, "Mmmmm, what do you mean?"

He opened his eyes, which was a huge mistake, as she was looking down at him playfully; biting her lip as a teasing smile began to form. He wondered how she could be both a blushing innocent and a smoldering temptress at the same time.

His eyes locked with hers as he seductively drawled, "I mean...the things you make me want to do to you border on villainy."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a moment before her hands came up to grasp her bra, in the middle, right between her breasts. "Only border on villainy? C'mon Jareth, I know you can do better than that." Deftly, she unhooked the clasps, revealing her breasts to him.  
  
The seductive timbre of her voice and the sight of her so unclothed knocked the air from his lungs. He closed his eyes as her fingers played over his chest. It was becoming frighteningly apparent that he was completely at her mercy.

Tearing his eyes from her chest he gasped, "I'm a long way off from becoming Prince Charming, Sarah, but I've got to start somewhere."

"Prince Charming?" She leaned down, her fingers tracing up his throat and along his jaw, as her mouth hovered just over his, "Whoever said anything about Prince charming?"

He could only stare at her, captivated.

"Bad men are far more interesting. Who needs some goody two shoes? I've got something far better than some fairy tale prince."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"My very own Goblin King. If you ask me, that's a much more pleasing possession."

He grinned at the thought.  
He was hers, for all eternity.

She grinned too, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Then she straightened, and looking him in the eyes she unbuttoned the fastening of her jeans.

"Now, by all means...dazzle me with your wicked magic."

He reached up, cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her down for another kiss, "As you wish, your majesty."


End file.
